End of an Era
by redfrog
Summary: COMPLETE: This is a continuation of Unlikely Alliances: It's set the summer before and durring their 7th year. Quidditch, Romance, Fun, Order things and finally the last battle and graduation. Lots of fun and a few different ships.
1. Home is Where the Heart Is

_Author's Note: This is a continuation of my story Unlikely Alliances. I write this story in one large word file and the original story was posted in very large chapters... I will try and avoid doing that for this one. I usually post at since they update immediately. I only write one chapter per week. I have the first 13 chapters written and be prepared... I write LONG stories. Also, I work full time and do not have the time to bother with a beta... if my occasional spelling errors bother you then this is not a story for you. I write simply because I love it. I hope you enjoy. Redfrog_

_I do not own Harry Potter or any of JKR's wonderful world; I only hope I do it justice._

Harry Potter and the End of an Era

Chapter 1: Home is Where the Heart Is

Hermione left the Ministry of Magic with a smile, clutching he new apparition license. She knew she would pass the test, but it felt so great to hold the certification in her hand. The test wizard had looked at her skeptically when she told him she was a fully qualified wizard and had checked her papers three times before she lost her patience and suggested he ask the Minister if he was so skeptical. The man had looked shocked when she passed the test perfectly on her first try.

She attempted to apparate into her bedroom and found herself sprawled on the back lawn. She hadn't even had time to figure out what had went wrong when Mr. Longbottom appeared at her side with his wand drawn. He let out a sigh of relief and Hermione shook her head and let him help her off the ground. "That wasn't what I would have hoped my first solo apparition would have been like," She said smiling at the man. They had obviously done a great job with the wards on her parents' house if even she couldn't get through them.

"I'm glad it was just you," Frank said with a grin. "I was hoping the wards were acting up and it really wasn't an attack. I may be an auror but we tend to work in groups when facing the unknown like this. I'll re-set the wards to let you apparate in and out. Everyone else will have to apparate out here. You'll have to hook up the floo so you can make calls while you're here, just make sure to disconnect it before you go to headquarters." He quickly adjusted the wards, gave her a quick smile and disapparated.

Hermione finished brushing herself off and hurried inside. "Mum, Dad, I'm home!" She called out as she opened the backdoor. Her parents hurried in from the front of the house to greet her.

"We're so glad you're home! Did you have a nice rest of the year?" Her mother said while wrapping her in a big hug.

"Yes, it was very interesting." Hermione told them wondering how to tell her parents about all that went on after the dueling tournament. "There is a lot I have to tell you. I don't want you to worry about me, but I haven't exactly been telling you everything that is going on." She looked down at the floor. Now that she was fully qualified to do magic she needed to explain things to her parents. She had never lied to them, just left out about 80 of the details.

"Let's go sit in the living room and you can fill us in over a cup of tea," her mum said with a smile. They sat on the couch together, with Hermione in the middle. "I'll just go get the tea started."

"That's all right, let me," Hermione smiled and summoned the tea set from the kitchen and conjured a nice earl grey, her father's favorite. Her parents both looked at her with wide eyes as they saw her perform magic in the house.

"Um, hun, I thought you weren't allowed to do that outside of school." Her dad said while pouring them each a cup of tea.

"That's one of the things I need to tell you," Hermione said. "A lot of things happened after the dueling tournament..." They talked for the next few hours about what was actually going on in the wizarding world, the threat of Voldemort and the death eaters and both how and why she could use magic now.

"So my little girl is a hero," her dad said holding her close. She was surprised how well her parents were taking the news. He looked at his wife and she nodded to him. They hadn't been completely honest with her either. "We knew most of that already sweetheart. You see we took out a subscription to the Daily Prophet that very first day we took you to get your supplies."

"So you already knew why I wanted to stay at school all those holidays and that's why you let me?" She asked them shocked. "Why didn't you ever tell me? I was afraid you would pull me out of Hogwarts and the magical world if you knew all the dangers."

"We know how important magic is to you; we wouldn't take you away from that unless we had no other choice. As long as you are as safe as you can be, we'll support you," her mum told her. "We were just waiting for you to tell us."

"Are you mad that I kept this from you?" Hermione asked them. Her respect for her parents had just doubled in the last hour. She never expected them to take it that well.

"We're just disappointed you didn't trust us enough to be able to handle it," her dad told her. "I understand why you did it. Let's just not keep any more secrets unless we have to, alright?" Hermione wondered why he added the 'unless we have to' onto the statement. She knew there was something in her parents past that they refused to talk about and hoped one day they trusted she was ready to hear that information.

"Does that mean that someday you'll tell me what it is in your past that you won't talk about?" She asked hoping they wouldn't get upset.

"I promise that as soon as it's safe to tell you we will," her mum said giving her a hug. "I wish we didn't have to keep anything from you hun, but believe us when we say it's for a very good reason."

"I know," Hermione said with a smile. "You wouldn't keep something from me if it wasn't. I love you," she said as they had a family hug and decided to go out for dinner as a treat for her being a full witch.

"You don't need to be shy while you're here. Just be yourself. Ron likes you for who you are and mum and dad will to, so just relax." Ginny told Susan as she was helping the girl settle into Percy's old room.

"Thank you Ginny," Susan said with a smile. "It's just kind of strange to be staying in the same house as the minister of magic. I mean, Ron is just Ron, he doesn't seem like his dad would be the most powerful person in England."

Ginny laughed at the idea. "Yeah, I know what you mean. To me my dad's just a really nice guy who likes muggle stuff and has a big heart. I'm still not used to the fact that he's the minister. Our family is laid back; you remember Fred and George from school. How could we be an uptight family if they are part of it?"

"Did you get settled in?" Ron asked from the doorway. He was glad Ginny was trying to be nice and get Susan to relax. Susan nodded and smiled at him as Ginny excused herself to leave them alone to 'talk'. "I know this is still kind of new, but why are you so nervous all of a sudden?"

"My mum, she kind of made some comments that I wasn't good enough to date you." Susan said hanging her head.

"What?!" Ron shouted, "Why would your mum say something like that? Why would she even think something like that? Of course you're good enough for me, if anything I'm not good enough for you."

"My mum thinks I'm a disappointment to the family for getting sorted into Hufflepuff. She was in Slytherin and she married my dad who was in Ravenclaw. She says the only people Hufflepuffs are good enough for are muggle-borns and other Hufflepuffs. She wouldn't have even let me come but my dad put his foot down and my aunt helped as well." Susan said with tears falling down her cheeks.

"I hate to say this about your mum, but she should have her head examined at St. Mungo's. You are an amazing witch and I don't think there is anything wrong with being in Hufflepuff. In fact I hold that it is a way better house than Slytherin. I'm guessing your parents had an arranged marriage?" Ron asked and she nodded with a smile. "Well at least your dad seems to be normal. Don't worry about what she says." Ron gathered his new girlfriend in his arms and held her until she stopped crying. He realized he was falling fast and hard for her. Just seeing her cry made him want to murder her mother for making her feel inferior. "Come on, mum is making dinner, let me show you the rest of the house."

Ginny had walked by and heard Susan's story. She decided her mum needed to know so they could all make her as welcome as possible. No one deserved to be treated like that and especially by their mother! She didn't know if the relationship with her brother was going to last, but she was going to try and befriend the girl either way.

The whole family (minus Percy) was over for dinner. Charlie was in town so he could take Ginny back with him for a visit. Bill and Fleur were planning their wedding for the Christmas holidays and the twins were finally admitting they were dating Angelina and Alicia. Mr. Weasley got home just in time for dinner and they all sat around the table talking about what was going on in each other's lives. The twins were telling about the boom in business thanks to the mail orders from Beauxbattons and Durmstrang. They were planning on sending fliers to the American schools next.

"How are wedding plans coming Fleur?" Ginny asked smiling. "Have you decided where to have the ceremony yet?"

"We are still trying to find a location. I always wanted to get married on the beach at sunset but that doesn't really work with all the security measures we need. I always thought a party under the stars next to the ocean would be perfect. Just family and a few friends, nothing too fancy." Fleur said as the girls all got misty far off looks on their faces.

"You could always get married by the lake at Hogwarts," Fred suggested. "It's not quite the ocean, but it's safe and you can still have your party under the stars.

"Yeah, too bad we can't just simulate the ocean someplace," George added.

Ginny and Ron both looked at each other and grinned. "But we can!" Ginny said happily. "It can look exactly as you want it too!" Everyone looked at the two youngest like they were loosing their minds.

"The Room of Requirement, just use it as the location and it will turn into exactly what you want. It'll make itself big enough for as many guests as you want and will feel just like you are on the coasts of France. All while being safely inside Hogwarts." Ron told them as Fleur just looked to Bill hoping they were serious.

"We'll talk to Dumbledore at Remus' wedding and see if he thinks it will work," Bill said kissing his fiancé and grinning at his family who had just found a solution that would make Fleur happy.

"Professor Lupin is getting married?" Susan asked surprised. "I kind of thought he had a thing for Professor Tonks." Everyone started laughing and she wasn't sure what she had said.

"Sorry," Ron said getting control of himself. "Remus is marrying Tonks. We thought everyone knew that, that's why we were laughing. You're right; he has a thing for her, so much so they are getting married in two weeks."

"Good, they are perfect for each other." Susan said happily. "So are you two going to be getting married soon?" She asked the twins. Ron had made her promise to ask just to riel them up.

"Ah! No way!" Fred exclaimed. "I won't get married until she threatens bodily harm and I know there is no other way out."

"We've only been dating since Christmas, we haven't even brought them over to meet mum yet. Don't go pushing us into anything resembling a 'relationship'." George added. The whole family laughed again knowing they were way too immature to get married anytime soon.

"Nah, Ginny's probably going to be the next one married." Fred said making Ginny blush bright red.

"Give your sister a break, she is still very young and has 2 years of school left. Don't go pressuring her. I know Harry is an honorable boy, but they are still too young." Mrs. Weasley chastised to them.

The following morning Harry awoke to a tapping on his window. The owl brought a message from the English team, they had moved up the tryout. The tryouts would start that afternoon and run for two days. He was supposed to be at the stadium at 2 pm to sign in. It had taken a lot of work but between Remus, Dumbledore and Arthur they had convinced the scouting board for the national team to transfer Harry's tryout to Xavier. They made sure to include that it was Harry's idea and that he just didn't want to put anyone in harms way by being in public with the death eater threat still existing.

Harry hurried down to breakfast to tell Remus, who was planning on taking him to get his apparition license and then to the tryout. Remus apparated them to the ministry's atrium and they hurried by security and onto the lift before anyone could sidetrack them. The examiner was looking suspiciously at Harry when he told him he was a fully qualified wizard. Remus finally stepped in, "This is Harry Potter, haven't you read the paper. He won an Order of Merlin 2nd class along with his friends and they were all awarded the status of fully qualified wizard." The older man just shook his head and agreed to test Harry.

"They need to let that guy out more," Harry said to Remus as they were heading back to the atrium after he passed his test. "Can you believe he had no idea of what has been happening recently?"

They went into the men's room and Harry changed into Xavier before they apparated to the training facility. The training facility was on the 13th floor of a 12 story building in the middle of London. It was a large office building that didn't know it had any wizarding connections. The pitch was on the roof, magically shielded from the muggle world. The 13th floor held all the offices, equipment, changing rooms and workout equipment. Harry was amazed at the space.

"Welcome to tryouts, if you would just step over to the reception desk and present your invitation we can show you to the pitch," a nasally receptionist said to them once they arrived.

Harry clung to his broom and headed over to the desk. "Good afternoon Mr. Lupin, they are expecting you. If you head straight out those doors you'll see the pitch," a different secretary said and directed them to large double glass doors.

Harry was trying not to be overwhelmed by the grandness of the place. Remus kept a firm hand on his shoulder the whole time for support. Everett Smith recognized Remus and approached the duo. "Mr. Lupin, we are pleased to have you tryout. I understand that Mr. Potter felt you would be a good asset to our team in his stead."

"We couldn't take the risk of having death eaters attach a match. With Harry playing it would be too good a target. Xavier is just as talented as Harry; he just didn't have the ability to showcase his skills since my brother home schooled him. Harry felt he deserved the chance to tryout." Remus told the man.

"I see you have a broom to tryout with, that's good." Smith said with a smile. "If you show it to the man in red over there he will take its measurements and serial number for our records."

"This is Harry's broom. He leant it to me for tryouts; my new one is on order and won't arrive until next week." Xavier told him. "He also offered to lend it to me for the season if my broom doesn't turn out the way I intended."

"Are you getting a custom broom then?" Smith said interested. He loved talking broom mechanics.

"Yes, I have an agreement with the makers of the Firebolt series to modify and streamline that model specifically to meet my requirements." Xavier told the man. "It was supposed to be finished two months ago but they were having problems applying all the anti-jinx wards I asked for."

"So you anticipate it to be better than the Firebolt?" Smith asked unbelievingly.

"Yes, although I don't believe I will allow them to mass produce it. Perhaps I'll allow them to use some of my ideas to incorporate into a new model." X said with a smirk. He knew just talking about the broom was making Smith want to see it.

Xavier approached the pitch and the rest of the seekers trying out. He recognized the seekers from the Cannons and Puddlemore but didn't know which teams the others were from. He saw they were having chaser and beater tryouts as well. Oliver Wood was defending one side while another keeper blocked the other. Harry had to remember not to wave and call out to Wood, since he would have no idea who he was looking like Xavier. The group of 8 seekers took off for laps around the pitch at the instruction of the man running the seeker portion of the tryout. The stands were full of scouts and others who would ultimately decide who would make the team.

Wood flew down to where he saw Remus watching. "Where's Potter?"

"We couldn't risk his safety incase death eaters attacked a match. He didn't want any innocent people getting hurt. So he gave his invite to my nephew instead." Remus told him with a shrug. "Xavier is pretty good; I think he has a great shot of making the team."

"Well tell Harry hello for me," Wood said trying to hide his disappointment. He had hoped Harry would make the team so he would have at least one person to hang out with, plus it would have been a good excuse to see Hermione more often.

"Hermione told me to say hello to you if I saw you," Remus told him, making Wood break out into a grin before flying back up to his position.

That afternoon's tryout was really more of a test of flying skills. They were required to do specific moves and dives and such. An obstacle course was set up for them to maneuver through as well as many sprints. They finally set off four bludgers and had the beaters who were trying out aim for the seekers. A seeker from one of the smaller teams was hit badly by one of the bludgers. Xavier was the only one not to be even grazed by one of the bludgers. He was feeling pretty good when they all were called down to the ground.

"That was a great start to the tryout today!" Gene Kaine the national team's coach told everyone present. "I want to thank you all for coming out today. We will be starting early tomorrow at 7am. Breakfast will be offered for anyone who wants it starting at 6:15. You may leave your equipment here in the changing room. There are lockers available."

Harry went to change out of his sweaty clothes and lock up his broom. He warded his locker heavily and was interested to note that the other players didn't ward theirs. The other 7 of them all seemed to know each other and Harry felt left out. "Yo, kid, what's your name? You flew real well today, I'm impressed," one of the other seekers called over to him.

"I'm Xavier, Xavier Lupin," he said, "thanks. I thought it was a lot of fun. Can't wait to see what they throw our way tomorrow."

"I thought Harry Potter was given the other tryout slot?" A different one asked.

"He did, but he couldn't play this summer so he offered it to me. I'm his cousin, sort of. His adoptive father is my uncle. I never got a chance for a tryout since I was home schooled, so Harry offered his spot." Xavier said with a shrug.

"I can't believe they went for that," one commented. "I can't believe Potter didn't show. Wonder why he couldn't make it."

"I heard that he has to stay at Hogwarts over the summer to train with Albus Dumbledore," Xavier told them all, they were all hooked. Even Quidditch stars wanted to hear about him, it was annoying. "My uncle is getting married this summer and will be away on his honeymoon so they are trying to keep Potter safe." Harry told them as he made his way back out to Remus so he could escape the questions.


	2. Girls Day Out

Chapter 2: Girls Day Out

"Did you want to go shopping with me today while your dad goes in to the office?" Her mum asked as she arrived for breakfast. "I thought you could call Ginny and see if she wanted to come as well. I'm guessing you want some new clothes to show off for this boy that is coming to visit next week."

"Sure, let me floo Ginny and see if she wants to come. She mentioned that she wanted to go shopping in muggle London with me," Hermione said with a smile and hurried off to floo the burrow. Ginny was excited and said she would be there in an hour or so since she had to go Gringotts. "Ginny will be here in an hour she just had to exchange her wizard money."

The three women were off for the mall. Hermione was almost excited to shop just watching how happy Ginny was, and she knew her mum loved shopping. "We need cool clothes to wear to the dance club!" Ginny told Mrs. Granger. "And when Hermione makes Head Girl she doesn't have to wear school uniform if she doesn't want to."

"Don't sound so confidant that I'll get it Ginny, Hannah or one of the other girls might get it instead." Hermione said trying not to get her hopes up. She had always hoped to be head girl and now that the summer was here she knew there was nothing she could do but wait.

"They'd be crazy not to pick you with all your achievements and grades." Her mum said as she steered the girls into Harrods. "Now let's go find some new clothes for you two."

Ginny got sidetracked by the sundresses and was mesmerized by all the patterns and styles. "These dresses are great! So much fun and easy to wear!" She pulled quite a few out to try on. She knew what size she was thanks to their shopping for Tonks wedding. "Oh, Hermione, look at this one, it's great. I bet Gabrielle would love it." It was a black and white dress, mostly white with black print of the different points of interest in Paris. It was a halter neckline that buttoned up the front with red rose shaped buttons and had a red ribbon belt tie.

They each ended up with 3 dresses and they bought the Paris dress in Ginny's size but with the intent to give it to Gabrielle, who could resize it magically. They then headed over to the lingerie section, much to Hermione's embarrassment. "You're a woman now my Mia, you need to dress like one. It is time I introduce you to the wonders of proper undergarments. You too little miss Ginny." Mrs. Granger said ushering the girls around and picking things out. They had the sales lady help measure them to ensure proper fit and left the area with a bag each, full of things that would make the boys stutter and turn red. "Now just because you have pretty under things does not mean you get to show them to anyone other than your female roommates or mother. I don't think you want me to have to mention how boys' minds work."

"Nope, I have 6 brothers. I know better than to even mention I have these or they would lock me away in a nunnery." Ginny said as they laughed and headed to find the girls casual clothes and 'club' clothes. "I need a few pairs of jeans for sure." Ginny told them when they were deciding what clothes were still needed.

"Yeah, me too, plus I need some things to wear in the lab. I'll need dark colors that won't show potions' stains. I can charm them as well, but I don't want to have to wear a skirt while brewing, or at least a short one like our uniforms." Hermione added.

"You should look at some black slacks or jeans then sweetheart. If you can charm them then all you need to worry about is how comfortable they are and if you like how they look," her mom said with a smile as she pulled a pair of black hipster cargo pants from a rack. They found quite a few pairs of neat pants that would work well for school.

"I don't know about this," Hermione said nervously. "It shows a lot more than I'm used to." She was in a pair of fitted black slacks and fitted black button up top. They really accentuated her curves and made her look older.

"You look great Hermione! You'll nock them dead in that and it's practical. The boys might think you're channeling Snape with how much black you're buying, but hey if you look that good in it then I say go for it!" Ginny told her friend.

"I think I understand why he wears so much black now," Hermione commented. "It still doesn't account for why he wears nothing but black, but for potions class I can understand." Hermione ended up with 5 different pairs of black pants, and 3 pairs of dark blue jeans along with 6 different dark colored shirts (3 black, 1 deep forest green, 1 deep blood red, 1 deep purple). Her mum also made her pick up some flirty tops to wear in other classes and normal fun jeans. They also bought her some long skirts to complete the casual wear.

"On to club clothes!" Ginny said excited. Hermione and her mum just laughed at how exuberant the red head was. "I want to get some stuff that will make Harry's heart stop."

"Mum is it ok if we keep on shopping?" Hermione asked knowing how much money they had already spent. Her parents had plenty of money but she never expected her mum to let her get a whole new wardrobe.

"Hun, you need the clothes. You always hated shopping before and haven't had anything you really liked in a while. I'm glad you finally care about your appearance, at least a little bit. Now come on there is this new boutique I saw last week that has all the latest in cute club clothes." Mrs. Granger told the girls as they stopped of at the car to get rid of the bags they were carrying before heading to the new boutique.

"This place is great!" Ginny said excitedly as she hurried in and started pulling stuff down to try on. It was no surprise when the first thing in her hand was a black and purple plaid skirt with matching purple corset top. Mrs. Granger was a lot of fun to shop with; she had the perfect eye for putting together outfits. They were in the store for two hours and had a mound of stuff they wanted to buy. "Now comes the hard part, I have to decide which ones I really want," Ginny fake pouted while counting her remaining money to see how many of the outfits she could afford. They laughed while they decided which ones were essential and which ones they could live without.

Ginny had narrowed it down to the 5 outfits she liked best and was debating between buying the 6th and the pair of boots she had seen in Diagon Alley that morning. "They were awesome boots Hermione. They were black that laced up all the way to almost your knee with silver details and a wand holster. Plus they had built in cushion and repelling charms and you can change them to silver or brown." She was holding her last outfit lovingly as she told about the boots and Hermione laughed.

"Those boots sound like a much better purchase to me," Mrs. Granger added. "Why don't we put this on hold and we'll go to Diagon Alley and look at the boots. If you decide you want the outfit we can come back and get it. I think Hermione needs a new pair of boots as well, what do you say?" Ginny grinned and hugged Mrs. Granger while Hermione laughed and handed her stuff to her mum to buy so she could go to the bathroom. Ginny hurried and paid for her stuff so she could go to before they headed to Diagon Alley.

They drove to the Leaky Caldron and hurried through the barrier. Hermione was always impressed with how well her parents handled Diagon Alley. She thought it would be overwhelming to them but they just treated it like any other shopping area. "Hey girls!" Mrs. Granger called out, "They're putting out new robes in Madame Malkins, want to go look quick?"

They hurried into the store to see the new display of robes. "Hello Miss Weasley, Miss Granger," Madame Malkin said hurrying over to help the minister's daughter and closest friends of Harry Potter.

"Hello Madame Malkin, this is my mum," Hermione said introducing them. "We saw the new display and though we'd stop in."

"I'm glad you did dears, I ordered a special over robe thinking especially of you Miss Weasley." Madame Malkin ran off to the back room to bring out the robe.

Hermione's mum raised her eyebrow in question of the preferential treatment. "Now that Mr. Weasley is Minister of Magic people treat her a little different. Plus we are both friends with Harry and he likes to spend money on his friends." Hermione said with a chuckle.

"Here you go dear, what do you think of this one?" Madame Malkin asked showing Ginny an iridescent deep purple over robe. It was a lot like a cloak but more light weight. It would be perfect to wear out before they went to the club. It was lined in deep purple satin and the outer side was iridescent purple crushed velvet. Ginny was in awe of the robe, it was exactly to her tastes.

"Oh, it's perfect," Ginny said in hushed tones like someone would take it away from her if she was too loud. Madame Malkin helped her to try it on so she could see how it looked.

Hermione and her mum smiled at each other knowing Ginny wasn't going to be buying her new boots now that she saw the robe. "It's perfect for you Ginny." Mrs. Granger said as she browsed through the new arrivals. "Oh, Hermione here is one a lot like it but in black and silver. You should try this one on." The robe was nearly identical to Ginny's in fabric and texture except for the color. The lining was silver satin and the outside was a shimmery black that looked like the shimmers were silver. Hermione loved it the minute she saw it and hurried to try it on.

"If your hair was just a little bit darker you would look positively regal," Madame Malkin told Hermione making the girls laugh and Mrs. Granger look at her funny. They looked at the rest of the shipment but there was nothing else special in it, just normal robes. "These were the only two robes like this I ordered. I almost didn't order the silver one, not knowing if anyone would buy it. I'm so glad I did, you two look perfect in them. You'll be the only ones in England with them!"

Madame Malkin packed up the robes and the girls paid for them and shrunk them to put in their purses. "Let's go look at those boots, even if I can't get them yet you should see them!" Ginny said pulling them down to the cobblers. "See, aren't they great!" Ginny said as the two sat down to try on the boots.

Hermione love the idea of the wand sheath in the boot. "These will be perfect for the club, plus then we'd have someplace to stick our wands. I hate the idea of having my wand so far away at the club. I always feel safest with it on me." Ginny nodded her agreement before taking the boots off lovingly and putting them back. "We'll have to come back when we get our Hogwarts stuff and see if we can get them then." Hermione may have loved the boots but she wouldn't buy a pair unless her friend could have them too. They would both go without. "We can try and fashion a wand sheath for our current boots until then."

"Yeah, lets go get an ice cream before we go." Ginny said.

"You girls go ahead; it's just across the way. I'm going to look for a new pair of boots for your father. He is always so hard on his shoes; maybe a pair of dragon hide will last longer." Mrs. Granger said and the girls hurried across to get their ice cream. "Could you charge both of these to the Granger vault number 549," She asked the salesman. "If you wouldn't mind shrinking them for me as well, I want them to be a surprise for the girls." She then put the small boots in her pocket and hurried over to eat with the girls.

"Thanks for bringing me along with you, this was a great day," Ginny said hugging both Granger women. "I'll see you at the wedding Hermione. I'm leaving tomorrow with Charlie for a few days so I'll be back on Wednesday. If you or Tonks decides to have a hens night let me know. Charlie is on the floo if you need anything else wedding related." Ginny apparated home after getting her bags from the car.

"Thanks mum that was a great day!" Hermione said smiling at her mum and giving her a hug. "Want to help me put it all away and then I can help make dinner?"

"Sure hun, and then we have to decide when you're going to visit your grandparents." Her mum said as they headed up to Hermione's room.

"I love nana and pop but I get so nervous that I'm going to say something wrong when I'm around them." Hermione told her mum.

"Oh my Mia," Her mum said using her pet name for Hermione. "They'll just think its some new slang term or something. As long as you don't use magic or show off your wand everything will be fine."

"Why can't we tell them about magic?" Hermione asked again, it was a long standing argument. "They are my only other family; I don't like lying to them. What about when I get married, are they not going to be there for that too?"

"No, I promise they will be at your wedding as long as you promise not to be getting married any time soon." Her mum told her with a smile.

"People get married young in the wizarding world," she told her mum. "I'd guess that Ginny and Harry will get married as soon as she finishes school. Gabrielle and Draco are already intended for each other and will definitely marry once she is of age or if her sister approves once they're done with school. By the time I'm ready to fall in love all the guy will be taken."

"Nonsense, there are plenty of eligible men out there. I've even seen a few at that school of yours. You'll meet a boy at university or even after that. Look at your friend Tonks, she's almost 30 and is marring a man who is 37! You'll find the perfect man, you just have to wait and let destiny take its course." Mrs. Granger said, she looked at the floor while talking and Hermione could tell there was something bothering her.

"What's wrong mum, I promise I'm not going to run off and marry the first wizard I fall in love with. If I had I'd be a Weasley already," She tried to joke. "Don't be worried about Oliver either. We haven't even started to date yet really. He's just visiting while we have the chance. He can't visit at headquarters because it's protected and he's not in the Order so this is our only time to get to know each other, other than Quidditch games and going out with the group."

"That's not it hun," her mum said pulling her into a hug. "You're just growing up so fast. I didn't think I'd need to have this talk with you for a while longer, but I see it's time. I want you to know that I love you and that I trust you to make the right decisions for your body and your mind, but as a mother I'm worried about your body. I know this is a big thing to ask and I want you to think about it before answering. I was hoping you would promise to remain a virgin until you're married."

"Mum, you know that I'd never do anything to get my body into trouble in that way right," Hermione asked wondering what exactly her mum was afraid of.

"I know you wouldn't get pregnant dear, you're too smart for that. I just want you to save yourself for the perfect man. Making love is the most intimate and amazing experience and I know you'll be glad you waited if you do. Most girls think they are in love quite a few times before they get married, some are even engaged before they realize they are not. I don't want you hurt because you gave yourself to some guy and realized later he wasn't the one for you." Her mother told her with a smile. "I also read a book that I found in that bookstore in Diagon Alley. It said that witches who are not bound to the man they mate with loose a little bit of their magic to that man. I know how much your magic means to you and I don't want to see it tainted. If you wait until marriage then you don't have to worry at all since the binding magic merges your powers somewhat anyway."

Hermione knew she shouldn't be surprised that her mother had fully researched the topic before bringing it up with her. She got her studious nature from her mum and her determination from her dad, even though they both are amazingly intelligent. "I promise I'll think it over and give you the answer soon." Hermione told her as they headed down to make dinner. She liked cooking a lot better now that she could hurry things along with magic.

Ginny got home and hurried in to show her mum and Susan what she bought. "I got all kinds of cool stuff to wear out and the most amazing robe that Madame Malkin ordered in special thinking I would like it." She pulled the robe out of her purse and enlarged it for them and then emptied her shopping bags. She reached to dump out her bag from the boutique and saw there was another bag inside it. She opened the other bag and saw the 3 outfits she had put back to save money with a note from Mrs. Granger telling her to enjoy! Ginny was shocked that she would have done that for her and made a mental note to send off a thank you to her before she left with Charlie.

"Those are some great outfits!" Susan said admiring the collection. "I wish my mum would let me shop in muggle London. She is so prejudiced it makes me sick. She won't even let me think about muggle stuff. She's from an old pureblood family and still thinks like they did. My dad is much cooler though!"

"Hermione bought all kinds of new clothes to wear at school. If she gets made head girl she's going to knock them dead with her new look. We got a bunch of cool stuff to wear to the club and I even got some jeans." Ginny said as she started organizing her clothes.

"What's in this bag dear?" Her mum asked and Ginny turned red. It was the bag of the lingerie items.

"Mrs. Granger insisted that since we are grown up now that we needed real under things. She had the sales lady show us how to pick proper items in the right sizes and fits for our body." Ginny said trying not to blush again. "Don't worry though; she also gave us the speech of making sure we don't show any of it to boys."

"Well I must say that muggle lingerie looks much more comfortable and cute than the wizarding equivalent." Mrs. Weasley said inspecting the contents of the bag. "I might just have to have Mrs. Granger take me out shopping too!" This caused all three girls to laugh.

"Do you think she'll give you the same talk?" Ginny squeaked out through her laughter. They just laughed harder. Susan was surprised with how well the two got along. She realized now why the Weasleys were all so nice, they were raised in a house full of love and laughter.

"You two can finish playing with all your new clothes Ginny. I'm going to go get supper started." Mrs. Weasley said and left them to play fashion show with the new items.


	3. Different Types of Games

_Author's Note: This chapter has slight sexual suggestions in it. There should be nothing here to send it over PG-13 but I thought it better to warn you in case you would rather skip the chapter (the first half is only about Quidditch so you can read that part) if you are so inclined. Happy reading! Redfrog_

Chapter 3: Different Types of Games

Harry awoke on the second day of the tryout very early. It wasn't even light out yet but he knew he wouldn't get back to sleep. He grabbed his notebook of Quidditch moves and his favorite book on seekers and headed down to the kitchen. He decided to just head to the stadium for their offered breakfast so he left a note for Winky telling her he wouldn't be around for breakfast. He finished getting himself ready as Xavier and apparated over to the training facility.

"Good morning Mr. Lupin," on of the secretaries said with a shy smile as he arrived. "Breakfast is being served in the meeting room down the hall on your right." He thanked her and made his way to where she directed. He was surprised to see so many people there already.

"Good morning Mr. Lupin," Everett Smith said jovially, it was easy to see he was a morning person. "We're glad you could make it for breakfast."

"Thank you Mr. Smith but please call me Xavier or X for short. Mr. Lupin sounds like my father or my uncle." Harry said with a lopsided grin that he had been practicing to look remarkably like Remus'. He helped himself to a rather larger breakfast since the tryout didn't start for another 40 minutes. He was halfway through his meal when Wood plopped down next to him and reached desperately for the coffee.

"I'm not much of a morning person," Wood mumbled and took another 10 minutes to be awake enough to introduce himself properly. "I'm Oliver Wood, keeper. I play for Puddlemore." He said offering his had to shake.

"Xavier Lupin," Harry said with his new smile, "My uncle says you used to play at Hogwarts with Harry Potter."

"Yeah, I was the captain of the Gryffindor team when Harry started. In fact, he didn't even know what Quidditch was until I explained it to him. I hear he gave you his spot. I must say I was sad to hear he wouldn't be here. He would have been a great asset to the team." Oliver told him.

"Yeah, I was surprised he would turn it down as well. My uncle says it's due to the death eaters being after him. I'm just glad my uncle put in a good word for me. I've never actually been introduced to Potter so it was a shock for me." X said.

"You looked good out there yesterday from what I could see. Today is the big one though. They'll actually see what you're made of today." Wood said before heading to the changing rooms to suit up. Harry followed quickly after since everyone seemed to be done with their early meal.

They started off with warm up laps and then broke into catching golf balls shot out of a cannon of some sort. The 8 seekers took turns trying to catch the balls. Harry and two of the others caught every single one, the others missed quite a few. The next task was the same except they were paired up and had to fight to catch the balls. Harry showed off his superior flying by maneuvering around everyone else and coming up with the most number of catches.

They continued on for a while with other exercises like the first before they took a break for lunch. Harry was pleased to note a few of his opponents looked tired already. He hadn't even started feeling tired, he was still having fun. These were the kinds of things that relaxed him and made him realize how much he loved the sport. They finished the morning doing more drills and exercises before breaking for lunch.

Oliver came and sat next to him again for lunch. He leaned in close and whispered "I'm glad you haven't forgotten everything I taught you," making Harry almost choke on the ham sandwich he was eating. Oliver chuckled and then continued in a low voice, "I understand the need for it, don't worry I'll keep your secret. But don't think I can't recognize your flying and seeker style. Remember that I taught you a lot of that and then watched you play for 3 years."

Harry just grinned that he wouldn't have to lie to his old friend and captain. "I'm glad you have such faith in my abilities Wood, I'm sure we'll be fast friends if I make the team."

"So Xavier, how many times have you lost the snitch to another player?" One of the other guys asked. They were all comparing their stats.

"Once, but even then I couldn't have done anything as I was hit with a sort of spell that made me pass out." He told them as they all related their stats. "That makes me have 13 successful catches and victories for my team." The others had played many more games than he had. They seemed surprised he had only played in 14 games. "Well, I was home schooled so it was hard to be part of a team. I only finished my NEWTs last year."

They finished eating and headed out to the pitch for scrimmages. They play continued until one of the seekers caught the snitch then the teams changed and it continued for a few hours. Harry was in the last rotation of seekers so he sat down and waited for his turn up. The guys all had a bet on who would catch the snitch the fastest each round. They all chipped in a galleon per round so the winner got 8 galleons. Harry was finally up and he was excited for the chance to prove his ability. He hoped onto his broom and waited fro the whistle. He saw the snitch after the first minute and quickly caught it before the other seeker had any idea he had even seen it. As he landed with a wide grin he held out his hand the others paid him, he had beat their times by over 5 minutes.

They made it through 3 rounds and Harry caught the snitch each time. He won the pot for the quickest catch twice. The third rotation the snitch was sighted after 30 seconds so his catch after 6 minutes didn't win. They were all called down as the physical part of the tryout was over. They each had to interview with the different individuals and answer any questions. The interviews lasted until it was time for supper. There was a lavish buffet for food for all the tired athletes and the managers of the team thanked everyone for their participation. "We will be owling everyone next week letting you know if you made the team or not. For those of you who made the team there will be a practice schedule enclosed as well as a complete team roster. We will be releasing the list to the media as soon as your owls are received. Thank you all once again," Everett Smith said to the crowd before they all departed.

Harry promised to owl Oliver when he made the team. Wood had insisted that he had nothing to worry about and that he was a shoo in. Harry then left to hurry home to tell Remus and Tonks all about his day.

Mrs. Malfoy stood and excused herself from the table, leaving Gabrielle and Draco alone, finally. Once Gabrielle was sure she was out of hearing range she let out a huge sigh and relaxed into her chair. Mrs. Malfoy demanded perfection at all times. They sat with their backs perfectly straight, looking immaculate. Not a strand of hair out of place, robes freshly pressed and no emotion showing on their face. That was what she said a lady of breeding should look like. "When do we go to headquarters?" She asked Draco. "I'm not sure how much more of this I can take. She's purchased me all new robes, has the house elves do my hair and makeup and even insists I wear this horribly tight corset to make sure I sit up straight!"

"I know she's overbearing. We only have to put up with her until we are married. I have already discussed that she would take over residence of the French villa once we wed. I told her it did not look good for the head of the family to still be living with his mummy once he was married." Draco told her with an apologetic smile. "Then we only have to deal with it on holidays and society events."

"So we're staying at school for the holidays next year right? Or at least that's what we're saying?" She asked hopefully.

Draco chuckled and helped her from her chair to take their nightly walk around the gardens. He made sure to have fresh flowers sent to her rooms every morning with her tea tray. She did look lovely in the robes his mother had chosen for her, even if they were stuffy and uncomfortable. "We'll go shopping again before school starts, then you can buy whatever you would like." He told her as he kissed her palm.

"I actually owl ordered some clothes from my favorite designer in France. They should be here by the end of the week. I promise not to wear them in front of your mother. They are mostly clothes to wear to the club, when you finally take me out that is," she teased him.

"I would love nothing more than to parade you around, but until my birthday we have to make sure we are with a qualified wizard who can use magic to protect us." Draco told her, placing his arm around her shoulder. "I wouldn't want anything bad to ever happen to you."

They headed in to the library after their walk to curl up in front of the massive fireplace to read. They had started reading together their first night. They took turns reading out loud. Gabrielle liked that he wasn't afraid of his mother seeing him with his arms around her sitting in front of the fire. They were definitely growing closer. She knew he was perfect for her, she just wondered when the sparks would start, or if they ever would. The most she could say was that their relationship was comfortable, beyond that it was still in the beginning awkward stages. Neither wanted to push the other too far so they stayed in the comfortable rut they had formed.

"Do you think you'll make head boy this year?" Gabrielle asked him.

"I hope so; it will finally give me some peace from Crabbe and Goyle. They snore louder than most thunder storms. Besides, I'll be sharing a common room with Hermione and then we can all hang out without having to worry about curfew." Draco told her kissing her forehead as she leaned against him.

"So you're that sure Hermione will get the head girl position?" Gabrielle asked, from what she had seen there was no one else who was qualified.

"If she doesn't get it I'll have a talk with Dumbledore. She has the highest grades, gets along with everyone and does more extra credit activities and work than anyone. Plus she would be devastated if she didn't get it where the other girls wouldn't since they already think Hermione is going to have it." Draco was playing with her long silver hair. He liked the way it felt between his fingers.

"She seems to have won over the Slytherin guys. The way you all danced with her at the leaving party I was afraid they were going to start fighting over her. Too bad she's dating a former Gryffindor. It would be fun to see what the pubic would say about a Gryffindor and a Slytherin being seen together." Gabrielle chuckled.

"We'll see everyone at the wedding and then we can make plans to go to the club. I have wanted to go back since last summer. I like dancing and it was a lot of fun. We'll have a nice big group if Longbottom and Lovegood come along as well. Maybe we can even owl Justin and Hannah and see if they can stop by. Too bad Dennis isn't old enough to get in." Draco told her.

"Well technically I'm not old enough either but they won't say anything against the future Mrs. Malfoy," Gabrielle said with a smirk. "It's amazing how catered to your mother and I were when she drug me shopping."

"Come my love, it is late and I must escort you to your bedchambers." Draco said helping her off the couch and escorting her to her door. "Good night sweet lady," he said giving her a kiss before turning off to his room with a sly smile.

"Ron I don't think I should be in your room," Susan said looking around like Mrs. Weasley would pop out of no where to scold them.

"Relax," he said taking her hand in his and kissing it. "My mum went to the store, she told us she wouldn't be back until almost dinner time. Dad and the twins are at work and Ginny is somewhere in Romania with Charlie. Bill is the only other one who would stop by and he and Fleur also have to work today. Besides, it's not like we are doing anything that would get us into trouble anyway."

"That is a shame," Susan purred before leaning in to kiss him. She loved kissing Ron, she felt like the entire world melted away and they were the only ones left. He was the first and only boy she has ever kissed. She was still embarrassed that she kissed him accidentally all those years ago. She had a crush on him since 2nd year.

Ron was almost giddy with happiness at having a girl in his room that was willing to snog him senseless. He liked the way their bodies fit together; it was as if they were meant to hold each other. She was perfect for him and he knew it. She loved Quidditch, was a good chess player and found him attractive! She was smart but not ambitious. She had told him all she really wanted to do was raise a family. Imagine that, a pretty, smart girl who liked Quidditch and wanted a family.

He was so enjoying the kiss that he didn't realize they had moved to lying down on his bed. She was playing with his hair and he had his hands running up and down her back. He tentatively ran his tongue against her lips hoping she would open to him again. They had used tongues twice before but he didn't want to press his luck. Susan opened her mouth willingly and snaked her tongue out to meet his, making both their hearts speed up. When they needed to break for air he started kissing her cheeks and down her face and neck. Without conscious though his hand was slowly moving toward her breast.

Susan had moved her hands to his shoulders and was rubbing down his back, sending electric shocks through both their bodies. Ron took her mouth with his again before moving to delicately grasp her breast through her shirt. She gasped at the feel of his touch and deepened the kiss again, drawing him closer to her on the bed. She was mostly on her back now with him hovering over her touching her. He had never so much in his life wanted to touch her.

She knew it was fast, that they had only been dating a few months, but it felt so good she didn't want to stop. She reached to his waist and untucked his t-shirt so she could slide her hands up his broad chest. Ron paused in his kisses to allow her to slide the shirt off his head, letting her see his freckled but muscular chest. He groaned as he felt her fingers running along his chest and took her mouth again hungrily. He used his free hand that was not supporting his weight to start unbuttoning her shirt. He was waiting for her to push him away, but was glad when she never did. He opened her shirt and smiled as he pulled back as it was the most amazing sight he had ever seen.

"You're so beautiful," He told her huskily before trailing kisses from her earlobes, down her neck to her collar bone. He had never imagined touching a girl could be so amazing. He had heard Dean and Seamus' stories in the dorm but never really believed it felt so nice. He lay down further beside her, turning her more to him so she was on her side but they were still kissing.

Slowly he reached around her to the clasp of her bra and slowly unhooked it. The nice thing about having big brothers was the lessons in how to take off girls' bras and what to do, when and in what order. His dad gave him the whole birds and the bees talk but his brothers gave him tips on how to actually do anything.

He smiled sweetly and kissed her before moving his hand up to touch her gently. When she still did not pull away he grinned and moved his head down to kiss her again. She moaned as he kissed her. It was the absolute best sound in the world to him and at that moment he never wanted to be anywhere other than in her arms.

Unfortunately, things don't always go as planned. Fred and George had a slow day at the shop and decided to come home early to get ready for their dates later that evening. They were quiet when they came in and were able to hear Susan's moan of pleasure as they walked by Ron's room. With identical evil grins they stood on either side of the door. Fred yelled out, "Yeah mum, I think Ron's in his room," while George chorused with, "No I don't know where Susan is, Percy's room was empty." The frantic hustling sounds they heard from inside the room made them chuckle.

Ron jumped up as if burned when he heard his brother's voice. Susan's eyes got wide with freight as she hurried to straighten her clothes. She rushed out of the room as Ron was still struggling to get his shirt back on. She blushed as she saw the twins standing sentinel at the door and hurried to the bathroom to straighten up. The twins walked casually into their younger brother's room watching as he tried to put his head through the arm hole of the shirt and the evidence of his arousal obvious.

"Well, judging by the short amount of time it took her to flee, I'm guessing our dear brother here only made it to second base, what do you think?" George asked Fred.

"A definite second base, perhaps even with her shirt off so he could do more than just touch, but definitely not third as it would have taken longer for her to flee." Fred responded as if they were commenting on the weather.

"Good thing mummy dearest isn't home yet or ickle Ronniekins would be in serious trouble," George smirked as Ron realized they had set him up. "Good thing it was just us, we would never use this information against our favorite younger brother."

"I'm your only younger brother you gits," Ron growled. He was still very aroused and his heart rate was not back to normal after the mad rush to straighten up, so he was not in a pleasant enough mood to deal with the twins. "I can't believe you scared us like that! Do you want me to be a virgin my entire life?" He said in a half whisper half plea. "If you two didn't come back who knows what base I would have made it to, we were just getting started. I could have possibly made it all the way home."

Fred and George smirked at each other, "Well that will just make you work twice as hard next time to not get discovered. Perhaps a silencing and door locking spell would come in handy." George said with a grin.

"Besides its way more fun trying not to get caught at Hogwarts with Snape and Filtch on the prowl; it makes the experience that much more, just knowing you might get caught and sent to detention." Fred told him seriously.

"Please just leave this alone guys, or wait to embarrass me until Susan goes home. Just leave her out of this. I don't want her reputation to be hurt any." Ron pleaded.

"How can her reputation be any worse, she's already dating you, scraping the bottom of the barrel if you ask me!" George said and quickly dodged a hex Ron sent at him.

"Ok, we promise not to embarrass your girlfriend. Just remember that you owe us one!" Fred sung as they exited the room and Ron hurried down the hall to check on Susan. Hoping she hadn't started packing to go home yet. He didn't want her to leave.


	4. Last Night of Freedom

Chapter 4: Last Night of Freedom

The rest of the week and the start of the next was excruciating slow for all the friends. Hermione visited her grandparents for three days not even able to take any of her books to read. Susan and Ron were too nervous of what the twins might say to as much as hold hands. Gabrielle wanted to cry when Mrs. Malfoy announced that she was staying home for another week, meaning she was stuck at the manor for another week as well. Harry was anxiously waiting to hear back from the English team and even Neville was bored without anyone to hang out with.

Wood had to move his visit up so he could go visit his aunt in America at the end of the week. He stayed at Hermione's house over the weekend and until Tuesday morning. It was a well supervised visit; they didn't even kiss once thanks to her father's continual hovering. They did get a chance to know each other much better and made plans to go to the club as soon as 'Xavier' heard if he made the team.

By Tuesday afternoon when Ginny got back early from visiting Charlie the girls decided they needed a night out. The decided to throw a hens party for Tonks Thursday night when the guys were planning the bachelor party. Ginny and Hermione called Fleur and Gabrielle over to discuss what to do and where to have it. Mrs. Weasley finally decided for them, telling them the Burrow was a great idea and that all the men would be at headquarters anyway.

Tonks was excited to see what the girls had cooked up. They weren't telling the guys they were having a party. Tonks just lied and said she wanted to spend one last night at home with her parents before getting married. Remus and the boys were thick enough to buy the excuse so the party was on. Mrs. Weasley and the two Mrs. Longbottoms along with Arabella fig and all the female teachers (minus Trelawney) were invited. The boys had invited all order members to the party since it was at headquarters they were the only ones who could come anyway. By the time Thursday morning had rolled around everyone was excited to be doing something other than the waiting they had been.

The girls had told everyone to apparate into Ginny's room so as not to be discovered if the guys were running late. Ginny had a silencing spell on her door and chuckled that the boys all thought she was quietly reading in her room, not that there were already 5 women ready to party waiting for them to leave.

"I thought you men had a party to get to at Harry's?" Mrs. Weasley said as she walked by with a load of laundry (just for appearances).

"We're waiting for Charlie, he must have caught a late port-key," Arthur told her, giving her a kiss and a smack on the bum.

"You just all behave tonight, we wouldn't want Albus to think the order was full of drunken idiots," She told them and smiled as Charlie appeared in the living room.

"See you mum," Charlie said kissing her as the others started to dissapparate.

Once she knew they were all gone she hurried up to Ginny's room to let the women down into the house. "They're gone finally. Charlie was late and they were all waiting for him." She told them as the crowd of Ginny, Hermione, Tonks, Fleur, Gabrielle, Minerva, Arabella, Alice and Mrs. Longbottom headed down the stairs. They were quickly followed by the rest of the teachers. Mrs. Weasley hurried around offering drinks and set out platters of food. They spent the next half hour just chatting on what they had each been up to.

"I think that's everyone," Harry said closing the door after Kingsley Shacklebolt. He turned and nodded to Severus.

"Before we all get to inebriated," Snape said sarcastically. "I have brewed enough hangover potion for everyone. There is a bottle next to each of your beds and some in the kitchen for those who will be going home later."

"So that's why you keep him around huh?" Bill chuckled with a cheeky wink at Snape. "Having a potions master on call keeps us out of trouble in the morning!" The guys all laughed and Harry and Charlie started pouring drinks for everyone as they all hung out in the back sitting room. It was a seldom used room that had a full bar and was decorated to perfection as a men's lounge, down to the billiard table and Chippendale chairs. It was perfect for their little party. They even had Dobby behind the bar to serve them.

The guys lounged around getting comfortable for a few minutes until the conversation turned to tales of previous bachelor parties they had gone to in their lives. "I barely remember my own, Molly's brothers got me so drunk that I woke up the next morning and couldn't figure out how my skin had turned orange and my hair green." Arthur told them making them laugh. "I heard later that I tried to grope one of the waitresses at the bar we were at and her fiancé didn't take to kindly to it! The worst part was that Molly saw what I looked like and you can imagine her reaction to a soon to be groom with green hair!" They all laughed at the idea of what Mrs. Weasley would have done to him.

They then moved toward some of the more risqué stories. Snape had the best one. "Lucius Malfoy's bachelor party was planned by his father who if you don't know was as foul if not more foul a man as Lucius. He rented out a brothel in the south of France for the week leading up to the wedding. It was one of those upscale places with fine wines and gourmet food and a little T&A on the side. Let's say it wasn't a week easily forgotten."

The night progressed well as the alcohol kept flowing. The stories then turned to even more personal experiences with the guys talking about their first times and how completely hopeless and inept they were. "You're not giving me much confidence here," Harry said, he was feeling nice and fuzzy thanks to the schnapps. "I don't want to look like a fool my first time! I'm supposed to be a famous hero, what famous hero have you ever heard of that was bad in the sack?"

Everyone laughed at Harry's comment. The Weasley men were all secretly relieved to know that Harry hadn't spoiled Ginny in that way. "At least you don't have older brothers to walk in on you while you were trying to close the deal!" Ron said as seriously as he could through the haze of alcohol. "Fred and George destroyed my once chance to get any action this summer! I had her shirt off already and everything!" The rest of the men laughed at Ron's plight.

"Well Mr. Weasley, I'll make sure I keep an extra close watch out for any extracurricular activities once we get back to school. We wouldn't want to risk a new batch of Weasleys just yet." Snape said in what could only be a joking manor. Most of the group looked shocked at the unnatural attitude of the dungeon bat.

"I think hell is going to freeze over soon," Fred said to them all. "Ron's almost getting laid and Snape almost made a joke! Next thing you know Dumbledore's going to go on a sugar free diet!" They all laughed as Albus pulled a bag of sweets out of his pocket to prove it wasn't true.

The women had all settled down in the living room after eating and mingling. Gabrielle stood and got all their attention before pulling a black ball out of her robes. "This is something I promised Tonks and some others of you that I would make for the summer at Headquarters. I figured since Tonks liked it so much we should use it for the first time tonight at her party!" She handed the ball to Hermione who knew exactly what it was and went on to explain to the rest of the group what it did and how to play. They all liked the idea and told Tonks she was first since she was getting married.

Tonks took the ball from Hermione, knowing that Gabrielle would not have made the questions as easy as Lavender and Parvarti had. She shook it slightly and waited for the question to form in the window. The question was 'Truth: How many different guys (not related) have you kissed in a romantic way and if under 5 who were they. If over 5 who was the last.' Tonks smiled and said her answer was 3. She had kissed a boy named Steven back at Hogwarts and a guy she met in auror training named Jack and then Remus of course. She then handed the ball to Hermione who smiled and also said 3 they were Victor, Ron and Oliver. Ginny blushed as she said Harry was the only boy she ever kissed, but the surprise for the group was when Minerva answered that she had kissed 7 guys and the last was Albus. It seems she and the headmaster had been having an affair of sorts for the last 15 years! Most of the other staff members didn't know about it either.

The questions were relatively painless and the dares were funny. It seemed the ball realized there were only women around. The question that made many of them squirm was when it asked how old they were when they lost their virginity. Ginny, Hermione and Gabrielle all said they had not to the relief of most everyone present. Fleur had said she was 16 not able to look her sister in the eye. Tonks blushed as she said she was 29 and everyone smiled realizing she was still 29 so she had lost it to Remus, which was very sweet. Ginny narrowed her eyes as her mother tried to answer 19 (when she was married) but the ball knew better and she finally answered with 16, not able to look her daughter in the eye.

Hermione spoke up quickly with a question she wanted the ladies to answer. "My mum said she read in a book she bought from Diagon Alley that a witch looses some of her power if she has sex without being bound to the wizard, is it true?"

"Partially," McGonagall told her. "The power loss is only for very powerful witches, mostly for those in the royal family or those of mostly pureblood. The loss also doesn't happen if the witch is in love, really in love with the wizard and she would gain the power back by being bound to the wizard."

"So I don't have anything to worry about?" Hermione asked curiously.

"You are quite powerful Hermione, so if you are with a wizard that is unworthy of you, some of your power may be lost." Tonks told her truthfully. "There is no way to know beforehand, that's why I waited so long."

"Yeah, I've decided to wait as well, that was just one of the reasons, but it gives my idea more credence," Hermione said having made her decision.

"This would be more fun playing with the guys; we'll have to do it again after we get back from our honeymoon!" Tonks said smiling as the girls all packed up for the night. "See everyone on Saturday!"

"I'll stay and help you clean up!" Gabrielle offered, "In fact I'd do just about anything for an excuse to get out of that house! Narcissa Malfoy is taxing on the nerves. She's so stuck on appearances and insists we look and act perfectly at all times. The woman insists I wear a corset just to make sure my posture is perfect!"

"At least she's not evil," Ginny said with a giggle. She knew that Fleur took way too much care in looking perfect and Gabrielle was used to that so Mrs. Malfoy must be impossible to live with.

"If she was like this her whole life I understand why Mr. Malfoy used that potion to control her. An arranged marriage to someone like her would drive me to suicide! I can't even handle 2 weeks on the opposite side of the manor." Gabrielle said to the two Weasley women, Hermione, Tonks, Fleur and the Mrs. Longbottoms. They were cleaning up and waiting for word that it was safe to head back to headquarters. "At least Draco is making her move out once we marry, otherwise I might rethink the decision. I mean even as much as I love him, I can't stand his mother."

Fleur gasped at her little sisters words and started crying. None of them knew what to make of it until Fleur looked up with a big smile on her face. "You said you love him! Is it true? Do you?" She asked in rapid French, she usually forgot to speak English when she was emotional.

Hermione translated to the rest as Gabrielle looked shocked at her sister. "Did I really say that?" She asked them all and her eyes widened farther as they nodded. "Wow, I didn't mean to say it, it just popped out. Is it weird that the word love popped out when I have always sworn not to believe in love?" She groaned and threw her head back. "But I think I might love him, it's so frustrating!"

"Why is it frustrating? You should be happy that you fell in love since you are already planning on getting married." Tonks told her, "Besides, Draco is completely smitten with you."

"Things are just kind of awkward between us," Gabrielle told them. "We are great friends and get along and he's great to snuggle with and kiss occasionally, but the whole romance thing just feels forced. I know we are attracted to each other and we are compatible emotionally, I'm just worried we're falling for each other because we think we're supposed to."

"Can you imagine ever being with someone else?" Alice Longbottom asked. "Frank's mum and mine were trying to push us together, but we fell in love despite their interference. I knew it was real when I tried to picture my life without him in it. The thought of being without him makes me feel horrible, my chest clenches and it's like my breath is gone."

"I feel the same way about Arthur, I can't imagine a life without him and the thought that something would happen to him terrifies me." Molly told them.

"That's just the thing; I know that there is no one I'd rather spend my life with. I know I'd never be happy with someone else, but it still feels forced." Gabrielle said.

"Give it time, tell Draco how you feel and see where it takes you. I think you already love him, you just have to admit it to yourself," Ginny said with a smile. "You see falling in love is easy, you can do it in seconds, and love doesn't take work. The forced feeling is probably because you have certain expectations that you think your relationship should be like. Just let go and see where it takes you, naturally."

"When did you get so smart?" Hermione asked her friend with a grin. "That was like perfect relationship advice!"

The guy's had finished off more alcohol that was good for them and many had already headed for bed. Arthur finally rounded up all his sons and administered the hangover potion to them so they could make their way home. He wished Remus, Harry and Snape (the only ones left) a good night and the Weasley family disapperated. "You guys can go to bed if you like, I'll help Dobby and Winky clean up," Harry said through a yawn. "Thanks for making that entire potion sir; it seems to have been a hit. At least there aren't a bunch of passed out order members lying around the house."

Snape sent Lupin on his way up to bed and helped Harry and the house elves straighten up the rec room, as they had decided to call it. "You handled yourself very good tonight Potter, I'm impressed. I figured you to be like the Weasley boys when it comes to alcohol."

"I've seen the stupid things people do thanks to having too much to drink. I didn't want to make a fool out of myself and I needed to make sure no one did anything stupid in my house. Are you heading back to Hogwarts or have you brought all your stuff for the summer already Professor?"

"You can call me Severus; I'm just a fellow order member for the summer, remember? I'll head back to the school in the morning to finish packing. I'll start staying here after the wedding. Hermione isn't due here until Sunday correct?" He said.

"That's right; we're all staying at the school Saturday after the ceremony and then coming here Sunday morning. I'm sure she expects to start researching with you on Monday." Harry told him, "It's weird to hear you call her Hermione; she always comments how in class you used to call her everything but her name. My favorite was 'Insufferable Know-it-all' but she prefers 'Silly Little Girl' I think. There's also: Gryffindor Bookworm, Walking Dictionary and Potter's Brain. You even manage to make our last names sound like insults; I haven't figured it out yet."

"I see the alcohol loosens your tongue, normally you'd be too scared of me to make those comments." Snape said as they sat in front of the fireplace. "Those last three names you mentioned actually fit her but the ones you say are your favorites are wrong. She may be a know-it-all but the only thing insufferable about that I am not able to award her house points and she is anything but silly. She's the least silly girl in the school, the rest of the girls your age giggle constantly; it's very tiring."

"I see your tongue is loosened as well," Harry chuckled, marveling in the fact that he was having an easy conversation with Snape. "If you want to talk about hideous names, we should mention all of the names you've inspired over the years. My personal favorite is 'The Big Black Bat' where Ron prefers 'Greasy Git' unfortunately Hermione always yells at us when we call you anything other than 'Professor Snape'.

Snape was surprised to hear that Hermione didn't join in the Snape bashing, although he shouldn't have been with her ingrained respect for professors. "Let's not forget everything your little fans call you Harry. There is the much overused Boy-Who-Lived and other such heroic nomenclatures. My favorites are the ones Malfoy came up with, there's Potty, Pot Head and Boy Wonder. I'm sure there are others but I used to try to block out all conversations when people talked about you."

"Malfoy has the best ones though; I mean who else can you call 'Ferret Face' and 'The Amazing Bouncing Ferret'? I know that Moody was an imposter, but really, it was such a great moment!" Harry said with a wistful smile. "Some days I wish Malfoy and I still hated each other, things were much more exciting then trying to duel without loosing too many points."

"I think my favorite fights between the two of you were when you were only fake fighting. I heard all about the fight where he supposedly beat you. I can't believe you fake fought while under the Polyjuice, very original I must admit." Snape told him.

Harry yawned again and decided to head to bed. "Have a good night Severus. Feel free to stay for breakfast. You'll have to give Winky a list of your favorite foods so she knows what to cook for you and your breakfast choices for the summer. I'll see you early Saturday to get all prettied up in dress robes," Harry waved and took off to his room leaving Snape to scowl at the thought of wearing the wedding robes Remus had chosen for them.


	5. Wedding Day

Chapter 5: Wedding Day

Hermione and Ginny woke early Saturday morning. They were already at Hogwarts with Tonks. They were going to spend the morning getting ready for the wedding. The two girls each took showers and then went to wake Tonks, who was NOT a morning person. "Come on Tonks, wake-up, you're getting married today!" Ginny said bubbling with happiness. Tonks just grumbled and slept on.

Hermione grinned mischievously before transfiguring the extra pillow into the shape of a human and giving it a glamour charm to look almost exactly like Remus. She then put on a fake look of outrage and shrieked, "Tonks! You're not supposed to see the groom before the wedding, get out of that bed right now!" Tonks rolled over opening her eyes slowly and saw the fake Lupin before shrieking and jumping out of the bed.

Hermione and Ginny laughed as they returned the pillow to normal. Tonks just groaned and mock glared at the girls. "Oh, be happy, you're getting married today!" Ginny laughed at her friend. Tonks then grinned at them and they hustled her off to the shower. Hermione sat down and flipped through the new book she had bought on beauty charms. Not normally her cup of tea, but they wanted Tonks to look perfect on her special day. Most of the book was of hairstyle charms and a few were make-up charms but the one Hermione was looking for was the 'happy day' charm that prevented the face from getting red or puffy when the person cried and wouldn't let the make-up run either.

"Come on ladies, let's get beautiful!" Tonks said as she came out of the shower. She was still in her hot pink hair and had a big white towel around her. The two girls smiled and looked at each other before Hermione took it upon herself to bring up what Harry had mentioned to them.

"Um, Tonks, we thought you might want to look however it is you naturally look today, since you're getting married and all," Hermione told her with a small smile.

"I think that's a good idea," Tonks said looking in the mirror. "Remus, Harry and my family are the only other people who know what I look like now. I'm sure some of the teachers remember me from my school days, but not many." She then changed back into herself. The girls smiled, she was beautiful. Her sandy brown hair was medium length and she has hazel eyes and a small nose. She shrugged at the girls with a small smile as they saw their friend's real appearance for the first time.

"You look beautiful," Hermione said with her eyes tearing up.

"You look exactly like the woman I always pictured Remus with, I had thought my radar was off or something but now I realize it's because he's in love with the real you, no matter what you look like." Ginny told her and the three girls hugged. "Enough of this silliness, we need to get you dressed and do your hair and makeup!"

They tried the make up spells first, so as not to spoil the dress. They had tried some different color combinations to find what worked with her skin tone and features. They finally decided on a muted pallet of browns and a hint of pink to her cheeks, just enough to highlight her features but not overpower them. Her special wedding undergarments and silk stockings were next, followed finally by her gown. She loved the cream colored gown with all the golden details. "I wish I had found a necklace to go with this dress, I feel almost naked without something on my neck," Tonks said wistfully.

Harry arrived as if on cue to that statement and knocked on her door. Hermione answered it and let him in. "I need to see my future mum for a second, there's something she's missing." He said pulling the black velvet box from behind his back. He held it out to Tonks with a big goofy smile. "Remus had this specially commissioned for you to wear today; I hope it's what you wanted."

Tonks smiled at the gesture and wondered what it was to make Harry grin like that. She slowly opened the box and gasped before starting to cry. Inside was the absolute perfect necklace. It was the exact thing she was looking for. It was gold with diamonds. The details were delicate and the golden threads were interspersed by the diamonds. She turned to Harry and hugged him tightly. "It's perfect; tell him it is exactly what I wanted." Harry helped her into the necklace since the other two girls were speechless and just staring at it with wide eyes.

Harry kissed each girl and headed off to get ready with Remus and Severus. Hermione and Ginny broke out of their stupor. "Oh, Tonks, it's perfect, just what you need to go with your dress!" Ginny said.

"It is absolutely stunning; it's both delicate and beautiful. It looks perfect with the dress," Hermione said and they all agreed. "Now we just need to take care of your hair!" Hermione pulled out the spell book and they experimented with a few of the charms before they found one they thought was perfect. The front half of her hair was pulled back and braided with thin golden ribbons. The hair was braided into a circle resembling a halo or crown. Hermione stepped back satisfied and they decided Tonks was perfect!

"Now we have to get you two ready!" Tonks laughed and flipped through the book while the girls slipped on their stockings and into their matching bridesmaid dresses. They were a deep cobalt blue with a slit cut out of the front up the left side to the waist showing the cream colored fabric underneath. Around the top of the cutout there was a starburst of rhinestone details.

The girls put their makeup on and then focused on their hair. Ginny pulled her sides back and then performed a charm to make her hair fall in soft waves down her back. Her red hair looked pretty against the blue dress. Hermione charmed her hair into a partial twist with the rest of it spilling down in ringlet curls.

"You two look beautiful," Tonks told them as they headed down to the great hall a few hours later. Tonks' father Ted, Harry and Severus were meeting them outside the entrance so they could escort them into the hall for the ceremony. Harry grinned as he saw his 3 favorite girls coming towards them.

"You ladies look positively gorgeous," He said kissing them each on the cheek before offering his arm to Ginny. The girls were just staring at the guys in their dress robes. Harry and Severus were in deep red robes, the color was so dark it was closer to black than red. Hermione and Ginny were in shock to see their professor out of his customary black.

"Severus, you look smashing in red!" Tonks said with a cheeky grin and he just nodded. As much as he wanted to go back to his normal robes he was happy that the red robes were at least a very deep color. He had to admit that the robes were a fine cut and very comfortable.

Hermione and Severus entered first with her smiling and he focusing on not scowling as everyone assembled stared at them. Harry and Ginny were next, both grinning and excited. Remus was looking slightly nervous. He was in gold robes with an almost dazed expression as he waited to see his bride appear. Harry and Severus stood behind and to the right of Remus while the girls were to the left of where Tonks would stand. Dumbledore was next to Remus twinkling more than usual in his joy of seeing two of his friends find happiness in each other.

Tonks entered on her father's arm and Remus was breathless seeing her looking so amazing. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. Her image as she walked towards him would be ingrained in his mind forever. Tonks was radiating happiness as she approached Remus. She kissed her father and took Remus' hand so they could start the binding. The ceremony was simple. They exchanged vows of faithfulness, devotion, protection and everlasting love. They bound their hands and their magic, so their magic could never be used against the other. They exchanged rings and a kiss and then they were husband and wife.

The girls all cried at the appropriate places during the ceremony and all the invited guests were amazed at how romantic the ceremony was. Dumbledore smiled at everyone gathered in the hall. "It is my great pleasure and honor to present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Remus Lupin!" Everyone smiled and cheered for the happy couple as they took the traditional wedding walk down the isle.

As soon as the wedding party exited the hall, Albus waved his wand and the hall was transformed for the reception. The order members and Tonks family were seated at small round tables of 6 set around the outside of the hall leaving plenty of dancing room in the center and a long table for the wedding party at the front.

"Now you can't say anything when I call you mum," Harry said with a smile as he hugged his 'parents'. "It is so great to have a real family."

Severus and Hermione hung back and watched the dynamic of the new family, Remus and Tonks were so happy and Harry and Ginny were obviously hooked on each other. The four of them got along very well; they even acted as a family. "I'm guessing that in two years they will all be family. I don't think Harry and Ginny will wait very long to wed after she finishes school," Hermione said to Severus.

"That would not surprise me either," Severus told her. "I expect he will propose before the end of the school year."

"Yes, they are so perfect together. Ginny has loved him since the first time she saw him and he is completely smitten. I know they will marry since Ginny had a vision of it!" Hermione said.

"I never believed in divination until she saved my life. Since that day I have had to reevaluate my beliefs and have come to respect her vision." Snape told her. He then offered her his arm again, as it was time to reenter the hall.

The house elves had outdone themselves with the gourmet meal. There was a pink champagne fountain as well as fairly lights and the cream colored table cloths were accented with gold table settings. The overall effect was very tasteful. The wedding party sat and Harry prepared to give the toast.

"This has been a great experience. First I was adopted and finally had the father figure I have always needed and now that family is finally complete. I was honored that Remus asked me to be his best man and am even more honored to be considered his son. I propose a toast to a long, happy life full of laughter and love. To my family, my friends, to Remus and Tonks!" Harry said while raising his glass in a toast. The guests all followed suit and then settled down to eat.

During dinner many of the guests came up to the head table to congratulate the new couple. When the Weasley clan made their way over Hermione noticed that Ron was staring at her. He finally headed over to her and gave her a shy smile, "You look beautiful today Hermione." He couldn't believe how great she looked; it was even better than the Yule ball in 4th year.

Severus, who was seated beside her, snorted and sent a baleful look to the youngest Weasley male. "Is that saying that she doesn't look beautiful everyday, just today?" Snape asked with a smirk as Ron turned bright red. He turned to Hermione and leaned in to speak in her ear where Weasley couldn't hear. "I say you look stunning this evening, even more beautiful than normal," he said enjoying her blush and Ron's sputter of indignation. He so loved baiting the young red head.

Hermione knew he was just trying to get a rise out of Ron by whispering in her ear. She couldn't help but blush at the compliment, even if it was meant to tease her friend. "Thank you Severus, you look more handsome than normal tonight as well." She said while batting her eyelashes and giving him an overly sweet smile. The result was something none of them were used to. Severus Snape, evil potions master, chuckled and even cracked a small smile.

Ron finally realized they were teasing him and he huffed off back to his table, causing the usually stoic man to chuckle again. "I like your laugh, you should laugh more often, it makes your eyes sparkle," Hermione told him with a genuine smile this time.

"Continue to surprise and amuse me and perhaps I will," he said with a nod of his head before returning to his meal. The rest of the meal passed quickly and soon it was time for dancing. Remus and Tonks danced their first dance to Eric Clapton's Wonderful Tonight. They held each other close and the rest of the guests blended into the background until they thought they felt like they were the only ones there.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met," Remus said kissing her gently. "You make me the happiest man in the world."

Tonks was on cloud 9. She had never felt so happy or so loved in her life. She had heard other women talk about how magical their weddings were and she hadn't understood until now. When she was in Remus' arms she felt as if she was floating. "I love you Remus and I am so glad to be your wife."

As the song ended he turned to her, "Well Mrs. Lupin, I guess it's time to drag the others out here." The motioned for the wedding party to join them on the dance floor. Harry pulled Ginny close to him and Severus kept Hermione at a safe, comfortable arm's length distance. The song was Nat King Cole's Unforgettable. Hermione was impressed with how smoothly Snape danced. He moved her around the dance floor in graceful arcs.

Severus was surprised by how easy it was to dance with Hermione. Yes, he knew how to dance but the last time he had it was awkward and forced. This dance was smooth and he found it easy to move her around the floor. She followed his lead perfectly and he actually found himself enjoying their dance. He was even a tad disappointed when the song ended. He led her back to the head table as the next song started and many of the other guests took to the dance floor.

Hermione sat back at the table and wondered who she could dance with the rest of the night. She was just starting dating Oliver and knew he wouldn't mind her dancing. She was searching the guests for someone to dance with, when Ron came up and offered to dance with her. Ron was not a good dancer, by the end of the song he had stepped on her feet twice. He was also still ogling her appearance which made her uncomfortable. She was relieved when Charlie cut in for the next dance. "My brother is a clumsy oaf when it comes to dancing," he said with a smile. "You looked like you could use rescuing." They danced the rest of the song and he returned her to the head table when a fast song started.

Hermione noticed Severus sat staring at the happily dancing guests without making any effort to ask any of them to dance. He had poured himself another glass of champagne and looked resigned to sit in his chair the rest of the night. She was about to ask him to dance when Albus and Minerva came up to them. "Why are you two not out there dancing?" Minerva asked them with a grin as she forced Severus to dance with her. Hermione smiled as Dumbledore offered his arm.

Hermione giggled as Albus led her in a lively dance. Poor Severus looked miserable. "Why does he hate dancing so much?" She asked Albus motioning to Snape.

"Severus puts up defenses so he doesn't get hurt. He is convinced no one would want to spend time with him so he shuts everyone out, guaranteeing that no one does." Dumbledore told her with a sad look on his face. "He is getting more relaxed with the Order members though, if there was anyone else here he wouldn't have danced at all.  
"He is such a great dancer," Hermione said with a smile, "The best dance partner I've ever had, present company excluded of course."

"Ah, my dear, there is no need to flatter me. I know that I cannot compare to the fluid grace Severus has," he said twinkling. The song ended and a slower song began. Albus took her over to where Minerva still had a hold of Snape. He placed Hermione's hand in Severus' as he spun Minerva into his arms. "You kids enjoy your night!" He called to them as they just watched him boogie to the slow music.

"Would you like to dance?" Hermione asked shyly. They were already on the dance floor so she figured why not. "I'm sure that's what Albus had in mind anyway, the conniving old man." She smiled again as Snape placed his hand on her lower back and started leading her in the dance.

"No doubt Albus realizes you are one of the few women I would consent to dance with," Severus told her. "I may enjoy dancing but I require a partner of grace and intelligence. I refuse to dance with someone who cannot hold a decent conversation." Hermione grinned at him as she realized the compliment. She realized that she was having a much better time dancing with him than she had with Ron or Charlie or any of the boys she had ever danced with previously.

Ron headed over to where Harry and Ginny were dancing, "Why is she dancing with the git? Didn't she only have to dance with him for the first song?"

"Leave her alone Ron, at least she found someone to dance with that won't step on her feet repeatedly," Ginny told him with a giggle. "Besides, they look so graceful together."

"Who else is she going to dance with or he dance with for that matter?" Harry asked his friend. "I'm just glad they are both having a good time. Remus was worried that Snape would be miserable. Perhaps they are dancing to keep the Remus happy."

"Oh! That makes sense," Ron said happily and went back to sit down.

"He needs to get over his jealousy soon," Ginny said rolling her eyes. "Both Hermione and Susan are going to kick his ass if he doesn't!"

Tonks smiled and leaned into her husbands arms. "It looks like Severus is attempting to have a good time tonight," she told him with a smile. She knew he was slightly worried about his groomsman having a bad time. "Hermione seems to be enjoying herself as well. It's wired to see them getting along so well."

"They are very much alike." Remus said, "They are both overly smart and have a hard time relating to others. I fear Hermione would have been a recluse if not for her friendship with Harry and Ron. I think living at headquarters over the summer will be good for him. Perhaps he'll come out of his protective shell a little bit and show us a little bit more of whom he really is."

"I am surprised with how much he as opened up since Christmas. That little talk you had with him about Harry seemed to have really helped. From what I've heard he hasn't insulted Harry much at all since and has taken to complimenting Hermione for her intelligence and I even heard he complimented Neville. That night you two broke up the party in Gryffindor tower I was shocked when he agreed to join the game." Tonks said as they continued to dance.

"He has never had any real friends before. Sure he was friendly with his fellow Slytherins in school, but he never was comfortable enough with them. I think he is finally realizing what he has been missing all these years and allowing himself a bit of fun." Remus told his beautiful new wife.

"Everything was so beautiful at the wedding," Ginny told Harry while they danced. "Do you think our wedding will be that magical?"

"I think it will be even more amazing," Harry told her giving her a kiss. "There will never be a more beautiful bride than you. In fact there had never been a more beautiful woman than you. I love you Gin and I always will."

Ginny just smiled and laid her head against his chest. She loved the content feeling she had when she was in Harry's arms. She knew they would one day be married and that was enough to keep her hopes up that the dark days that she knew were approaching would not last forever. She wished the war would never come, she didn't want to loose any of her friends or family but at the same time she wished it would hurry up and be over so she could start her life with Harry. She knew they would never marry as long as the threat of Voldemort was still around. Harry would never endanger her that way. She wondered how long they would have to wait.

"So how are things going with you and Susan?" Charlie asked Ron as they sat and watched all the couples dance. "I heard from the twins that they walked in on a compromising situation while she was at the burrow."

"They got there too early to walk in on anything other than some light petting and snogging. If they had stayed at work another hour it might have been a different story." Ron said bitterly. "Things are going very well with her though. We have a lot in common and it just feels so right to be with her. I know I loved Hermione, in fact I still do in many ways, but the relationship always felt so forced. Susan and I are nothing like that, everything just happens with ease and we are happy. Can you believe she actually thought that she wasn't good enough for me! I had thought that I was the lucky one and yet she says that her mum told her she wasn't good enough to be with the son of the minister!"

"Why would her family be that awful to her?" Charlie asked shocked.

"It's just her mum; her father is a nice man. Her mum is a typical pureblood Slytherin and feels that Susan is a disappointment because she was sorted into Hufflepuff." Ron told his brother with a shake of his head. "She was so amazed at how loving our family is. It made me fall even more in love with her. I hope that I can show her how much she deserves to be loved and cherished."

"You have it bad little bro. Even though I still think Hermione was a great catch, I'm glad you found someone that makes you happy. So do you think that she's the one?" Charlie asked.

"Perhaps, we'll see how everything plays out this year. We are going to invite her to join the EDA and see how much she wants to be involved in the war. I think her reaction to how involved we are will be a tell tale sign of how compatible we are. If she is the person I think she is, then I think I'll probably ask for her hand at the end of the school year." Ron said with a sappy smile on his face. "That is if I can put a stop to my jealousy of anyone who goes near to Hermione."

Charlie laughed at his brother. "Sorry to tell you mate, but jealousy is one of the hardest things to ignore. You have spent 6 years being protective of her and jealous of any guy other than Harry that she spends her time with; it will take a while to get over it. You might want to mention to Susan how you are trying to stop, to avoid any fights on that front. We Weasley men are known for our fiery tempers and jealous fits, it runs in the family. I ran off three different girls that way. Two when I was at Hogwarts and one already in Romania. I have a damn time with women and it looks like you're taking after me!"

"Thanks, I'd rather take after Bill! He's always been smooth with the ladies and now he's somehow landed himself a Veela!" Ron said with a laugh. He had always thought that he took after Charlie the most of his older brothers which could be why Charlie was his favorite. Charlie was Ron's favorite and vice versa while Bill was Ginny's favorite as well as her being his and the twins were obviously each other's favorite. Ron chuckled as he realized that Percy had never been anyone's favorite, he had always been a stuck up git.

Hermione was having a nice time dancing with Severus and she hoped he was too. She didn't want to go sit back down or be forced to dance with Ron again. As the song drew to a close she plucked up her Gryffindor courage. "I'd like to keep dancing, if that's alright with you." She said with a shy smile up at the man she never would have imagined liking dancing with.

"That is acceptable, besides it will make the Lupins happy that I am not acting the part of anti-social wallflower." Snape said with a smirk. "The wolf seems to have joined the ranks of Albus and Minerva in the quest to see me happy." He shuddered when saying the word happy and Hermione had to bite her lip not to laugh.

"They just care about you and want you to be as happy as they are. Although I'm not sure it's healthy to be as happy as the headmaster. He is a bit on the eccentric side." Hermione said with a grin. "They just don't understand that a person can be happy without needing to constantly be entertained. Harry and Ron are a lot like that. They don't understand how I can be happy to spend my time reading and researching. They are convinced they must drag me out to 'have fun' which usually means breaking the rules."

Severus was surprised with how well she seemed to understand. He had never really stopped to think that she was pestered by her friends as much as he was by his colleagues. He paused at calling them friends, but he guessed they were the only real friends he had. The next song had ended and a lively tune had started. He was not familiar with the more recent music styles and the wild moves they called dancing. "Perhaps we should break for a moment to refresh ourselves?" He asked her and offered his arm while nodding toward the head table and their beverages.

"That sounds like a good idea, this isn't the kind of music you dance to in a lovely dress like this or in front of people you hold so much respect for," she said with a small smile. "There is a new club in Diagon Alley that plays this kind of music. A bunch of us are planning an outing there sometime this coming week. It'll give us a chance to see some of our friends without compromising the location of headquarters."

"I heard Draco mention something about it," Severus said attempting conversation. "I believe he took Tonks there when he believed her to be Amanda."

"Yes he did," she said with a small giggle. "I wonder if she is as clumsy at dancing as she is at walking." They both chuckled at that thought. "Do you think it will be alright if I go out a few days a week? It won't interfere with our research will it?" She asked realizing that her summer research plans were much more important than having fun with her friends.

"Everyone needs a break from time to time. I don't think our research will take up too much of our nightly free time. We can concentrate on research during the days and you can entertain your friends at night," he said not able to hide the small scowl at the idea.

"You're more than welcome to join us when we go out," Hermione told him. "I'll have to warn you that there will be many Quidditch obsessed people there though. And watch out when Oliver and Harry start talking strategy, it gets quite detailed."

"I did not realize you were still in contact with Mr. Wood. He graduated three years ago did he not?" Snape asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, he came to the last match and we caught back up. He is on the national team and figured out about Harry and Xavier. We have been owling since he came to visit the school and he came to visit me last week for a few days." Hermione said with a sparkle in her eyes that the potions master did not fail to catch.

"Ah, so that is who the roses were from then?" He said as he led her back out to the dance floor once the songs slowed down again. "I take it he will be your dance partner at the club?"

"Yeah," she said looking away with a blush. "This is very new to me. I'm not used to all the attention. Ron was never all that attentive and he is the only comparison I have other than Victor Krum who couldn't even pronounce my name correctly."

"My Slytherins seemed very attentive to you at the end of the year," Snape said with a smirk. "I believe every one of the boys asked you to dance at one point and there were quite a few arguing over who was going to ask you to Hogsmead."

"I was only asked to Hogsmead by Sylvester Spinnet and to let him down I had to tell him I was already interested in someone. That lead to the rumor that I was enamored with a Slytherin coupled with Draco's announcement that he would set me up with a Slytherin, let's just say they all expect me to end up with someone from your house." She said with a smirk. "I don't think they'd be very happy to know that I'm dating a Gryffindor at the moment!"

"I am intrigued at how you were able to win over my house. I am sure you are the object of many of their fantasies. I would not expect them to let you go easily. My house is very cunning; they will not stop until you are claimed by one of their own." Snape said with a smug smirk on his face.

"Perhaps, but I am a stubborn Gryffindor. I will not be easily swayed into the arms of a Slytherin." She told him firmly but with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Severus leaned closer to her and spoke softly into her ear, "You may be stubborn, but my dear you are already, at the moment, in the arms of a Slytherin." He smirked to himself as she sucked in her breath at his comment. He so enjoyed teasing her and her friends. He was surprised at the tingle that went through him as his lips brushed against her ear as he spoke. It had been a very long time since he last had a woman in his arms, even if it was just a platonic dance.

Hermione sucked in her breath at both his comment and at the rush of energy that ran through her as his lips accidentally brushed her ear as he spoke. His voice was a low purr that was almost erotic it was so velvety. His voice had always fascinated her in class. He could inspire such a range of emotion with just a small change of pitch or inflection of his voice. His voice was almost melodic when lecturing and could turn cold as ice when he was berating a student, but she had never experienced this end of the spectrum before and she was afraid to admit she liked it. With him out of his traditional black teaching robes and relaxed while dancing with her, he seemed a completely different person than her potions master. The man she was dancing with was Severus, Order member and her research partner. The cold man at Hogwarts was Snape the potions master and black bat of the dungeon. It was interesting to her how easily she could separate them in her mind. She wondered which one was the real him, or if he was a combination of the two.


	6. Headquarters as Home

Chapter 6: Headquarters as Home

Harry helped Hermione move into her room for the summer. Tonks and Remus had already left for their honeymoon. Harry had offered Hermione her own room in the house so she wouldn't have to share when Ginny came to visit. There were plenty of bedrooms in the house and now that he had Dobby and Winky there was no reason not to open them up. They had tried to conserve rooms before to keep down on the amount of cleaning. "This will be your room," Harry told her with a smile as he took her into a room facing the front of the house. It was in the same part of the house as the room he was moving Gabrielle and Ginny's rooms to. He had decided to reorganize the room assignments to make things easier.

The Longbottoms had a whole wing/corridor to themselves. They were in the back of the house away from everyone else. Harry liked that they were able to have their privacy. He had changed on of the bedrooms into a sitting room and another into a small eat-in kitchen so they would not have to venture out into the rest of the house if they didn't want to. There were rooms for Neville, his parents and his grandmother as well.

He had also set up the Weasleys in a corridor that was off of the one his and Ron's old room was on. He had Mr. and Mrs. Weasley set up across from the two rooms reserved for Bill and Fleur as well as the extra rooms he added for Charlie and the twins. Ron was still set up in their old room and he had moved Draco into the room Ginny and Hermione used to share. The girls were in a corridor to themselves the next floor up. There were separate rooms for Hermione, Gabrielle, Ginny and Luna all with their own bathrooms. His room (Sirius' old one) was in the same corridor as Remus' and Tonks room and he liked to think of it as the family wing since it also housed the gigantic master bedroom that used to belong to Sirius' parents and the nursery. Remus and Tonks were in the room that had been reserved for visiting family so it was very large and luxurious, just not quite as big as the empty master bedroom.

There were also three other areas reserved for Order members. The only room he was unsure of was where to put Professor Snape for the summer. He figured he would just ask him which room he would like when he arrived. Dobby had mentioned that Snape already had a room set up, but Harry didn't know where it was.

"So do you like your room?" Harry asked as he finished helping Hermione with her luggage. "I thought it would be nice if you had your own space since you'll be here all summer. I know how you like your privacy."

"Thank you Harry, it's great. I know I'll need the personal space with all the people who will be coming and going." Hermione said giving him a hug. "I really like the windows and the view isn't that bad from up here." There was a large bay window that overlooked the park near the house. The room was large and had a beautiful cherry wood desk and four poster bed as well as two good sized bookshelves. The bathroom was attached to the room and had a large soaking tub and separate shower.

"You can change anything in the room you like. This is your space now; I want it to feel like home for you. We can buy you new furniture if you don't like this and you can have Winky help you with the décor. There are some nice shops in Diagon Alley you can get some new bedding there and maybe a new rug for the floor. This one has seen better days. Just charge it to my account. I'm having everyone else redecorate as well. Pretty soon this will actually start to feel like my house and not like the Noble House of Black." Harry told her with a big grin. "You can also look through the vault and see if there are any of the tapestries or paintings that you might like to hang in here."

Harry left her to unpack and rearrange the room how she would like it. Hermione loved the antique cherry wood furniture in the room and didn't want to change it at all but it was not arranged how she would like it in the room. She moved the two bookshelves to the corner of the room. She placed one on each wall and set her desk in front of them at an angle to make an office area. She then moved the bed to the opposite wall of the office and placed it against the wall with the cherry armoire against the same wall. She still had plenty of room to place two chairs and a small table for a sitting area in the other corner of the room.

She called for Winky and they set about redecorating. The room had been in deep greens and she wanted to brighten it up. They changed the walls to a buttery yellow color and restored the trim and moldings back to their cherry wood finish to match the furniture. The floors were grey stone and they changed them to be a more golden brown color. Hermione changed the hangings on the bed from the green velvet to a silky golden color. She changed the sheets to a cream color and the duvet cover to gold as well. She was going to take Harry up on his offer to buy new bedding since she didn't like the texture of the sheets and bedding. She loved the bathroom in its black marble with silver and gold flecks and only needed to purchase some accessories.

As it was still early in the day on Sunday since they had left Hogwarts after breakfast she decided to go shopping for her room immediately before she got wrapped up in her research. "Harry, do you want to go with me shopping in Diagon Alley for my room?" She asked as she went into the drawing room. "Oh, good morning Severus. I didn't think you would be here until tomorrow." She said upon seeing him talking to Harry.

"Good day to you as well Hermione," he said with a nod to his head. He had just finished talking with Harry about his room assignment for the summer. Harry had offered him his choice of rooms. Severus had always stayed in the same room since he arrived. He had found it the first time they explored the house. He had been exploring the top levels of the house and had run across a hidden door. He had found a large area that made a perfect potions lab with three rooms off of it as well as a large storage cabinet and bathroom. Harry had told him he could keep it as his workspace and could change it and redecorate as he saw fit.

"I'm going to the burrow today to see Ginny," Harry told her with a grin. "I can see if she wants to go shopping with you though, I don't want you to go by yourself."

Severus spoke up, "I was planning on heading to Diagon Alley myself, I can escort you if you wish. I need to stock my potions storage here and there were some things I also wished to purchase for my rooms. That is if you do not mind spending the afternoon in my presence."

"That sounds fine," Hermione said with a smile. "As long as it won't look inappropriate for you and I to be seen shopping for bedroom furnishings together."

"I shall wear a glamour charm; it would not be advisable if anyone saw me being voluntarily in your presence. It could get back to the Dark Lord and that would be painful to explain. I will be ready to leave in 30 minutes," he said and headed back to his rooms to get his list of needed ingredients and change his clothes.

When Severus met her in the entryway he was barely recognizable and he hadn't even performed the glamour charm yet. He was actually wearing muggle clothing. He was dressed in khaki pants, brown boots and a navy blue tight fitting polo shirt. He had a navy robe over the outfit that he wore open so you could see his clothing below. He nodded to her in greeting and performed the glamour charm. His hair shortened and turned brown, his skin took on a slightly darker coloring and his eyes lightened into a golden brown like hers, his face filled out some and his nose shrunk down. She smiled at his handiwork. "I figured that I could pass as your uncle if anyone inquired to my identity," he told her as he took her arm and apparated to the three broomsticks.

Snape first led her to a furniture store where he planned on purchasing furniture set for one of the extra rooms off the potions area. "I am looking to turn an extra room off of my bedroom into a sitting room and office," he told her as they looked around. "I am also looking for some more appropriate worktable for the potions room I have set up."

Hermione nodded and told him she was looking for a couple chairs and small table to complete her room. They wandered around the surprisingly large store in search of the perfect items. Hermione spotted the perfect deck for Severus first. It was a deep mahogany and was large and impressive. He liked it immediately after she pointed it out. Once they had the desk they concentrated on furniture in the same mahogany color for the rest of the room. The desk had a matching credenza with cabinets above as well as a matching coffee table and two end tables. He bought the set along with two very large and long bookcases as well as a small multi purpose table all in the same wood. Hermione had found the perfect table while they were looking. It had a carved cherry wood pedestal base in the shape of a very large bouquet of roses with a thick glass top. She had instantly fallen in love with the table and even Severus admired its workmanship.

They took longer finding the seating for their respective rooms. Severus finally decided upon a deep green plush sofa that Hermione had decided was the most comfortable thing she had ever sat upon and a pair of black leather wing back side chairs with mahogany clawed feet and details. He chose another wing back chair for behind his desk and two smaller occasional chairs for the table all three with the same material as the sofa. Hermione decided on plush cream colored arm chairs with subtle gold details. Once of the chairs was a recliner and the other had a matching ottoman. They purchased their pieces, shrunk them, charmed them to be feather light and sent them off with four different owls to headquarters.

Hermione was in heaven choosing her bedding. She immediately found the hangings for her bed. They were a deep gold spider silk. They were very thin and airy yet beautiful. She also purchased a duvet cover. The underside was the same color as the hangings and satin and the top was a swirl of creams and gold's. She purchased Egyptian cotton sheets in both cream and gold and a dust ruffle in the same gold spider silk as her hangings. She bought a few accent pillows in various gold's and creams and a new cream color shag rug that was extremely soft and warm. She also purchased new window coverings in the same gold and cream color pallet and a new cover and bolster pillows for the window seat of the bay window. She then bought some additional material to recover the desk chair and to make some more pillows if she decided she needed them.

The only thing else she purchased was furnishings for the bathroom. She got three different rungs and lots of fluffy towels along with all the bath accessories a girl could dream about. She even noticed Severus buy a new set of black satin sheets and black shag rug like hers (it really was comfortable). He hadn't said one thing to her about taking so long shopping.

Severus hated to admit that he was enjoying watching her shop. She had great taste in furnishings. She was classy without overdoing and had an eye for quality and workmanship. He was impressed with her muted pallet of creams and gold's and her explanation that the typical Gryffindor colors were too bright and loud to be relaxing in a bathroom. She had never even commented on his choice of black and green for his rooms. Once she was finished they headed to the apothecary to supply his new potions lab. It would be nice to have a fully stocked lab for the summer and any time he was at headquarters, it would also make their research much easier.

"Thank you for accompanying me today," Hermione told him as they left the potions shop. "I was relieved to be able to decorate and furnish my room for the summer. I don't think I could have taken the peeling paint and dark colors in my room for another break. This will let me be able to feel at home and be able to relax."

"It's getting late, why don't we have some dinner and then we can head back." Severus said as they walked down the alley. "There is a good bistro over there," he pointed to a small restaurant with maroon awnings.

"That sounds lovely; I'm starting to get hungry. Do you think we could stop by the book store before we leave? I thought we should see if there is anything there that could help in our research." She said as he escorted her into the bistro. They discussed the plans for their research over dinner.

They got back to headquarters around 8pm. "Would you like to help me organize and decorate my sitting room?" He asked her as they arrived. "You seem to have a knack for decorating unlike myself. I enjoy a well organized and decorated room but have no patience or skill at doing it myself."

"Sure, let's stop off at my rooms so I can drop off and enlarge all my purchases. You should know where my room is anyway incase I oversleep some morning. During the summer I tend to not want to get out of bed," She told him with a small laugh.

Severus was even more impressed with her after seeing her room. She enlarged the table and chairs and positioned them in the corner she had designated as the seating area. With a flick of her wand all the old bedding, window treatments and rug disappeared so she could set out the new ones. She used magic and quickly the bed was made and the window and window seat dressed in their new fabrics. He helped her carry the remaining bags into the bathroom and was surprised to see it decorated almost exactly like his was back at Hogwarts with black marble. She quickly arranged the items in the bath and proclaimed that she was finished for the night.

Harry entered her room right as they were ready to leave to tell them that Draco and Gabrielle had arrived and were getting settled. Harry was in awe of Hermione's room and told her she was going to have to help him with the rest of the house. "She is about to work her magic on my sitting room if you would like to join us?" Severus said to Harry. "There is a lot of organization and work needed to make it a fully workable space."

The three of them headed up towards Severus' lofty domain. He was at the very top of the house. "I find it amusing that at school you live in the lowest area of the castle yet here you live at the top." Harry told them as they climbed the last set of stairs.

Harry was impressed with the suite of rooms at the top of his house. The front room was what was set up as the potions lab and there were three rooms behind it as well as a very large storage room for ingredients and two bathrooms. The largest of the three rooms or Severus' bedroom has an attached bathroom. The room in the center was what he planed on using as a sitting room and the third was a spare bedroom.

"I want to convert this center room into a sitting room and office. I have already emptied the room of its furniture earlier and added doors to the bedrooms on other sides." Severus told them and Hermione smiled and headed into the empty sitting room to get started.

She enlarged the furniture and directed Harry and Severus where to put it all. The door to the room from the potions room was directly in the center of the wall and the wall opposite had windows. The other two walls each had a door to the bedrooms. Hermione decided the wall near the spare bedroom would be where the two very large bookcases would go. It gave the wall a library like feeling. Severus' desk credenza was placed along the far side of the wall shared with his bedroom and the desk was placed in front of that. Along the same wall they placed the sofa closer to the main door. The coffee table was in front of the sofa and the two leather wingback chairs were set facing the sofa and table to create a nice seating area. There was an end table placed between the two chairs and the other end table was placed in the corner between the sofa and the walls. The table and occasional chairs were placed in front of the wall of bookcases opposite the seating area. It would work as either an eating area or a place to research.

"This place looks great!" Draco said as he and Gabrielle walked in. Dobby had shown them to where the other three were hanging out. "Is this your space Severus?"

"Yes, Hermione is helping me decorate and make this place a good living environment," Snape told them. "Since Harry has allowed us each to revamp our spaces."

"Yes, we are going to go by some new bedding and furniture tomorrow," Gabrielle told them with a smile. "Draco is letting me decorate his room too."

They spent the next hour arranging accessories and Severus' things into the room. They had pulled all relevant books out of the house's library and restacked them on the shelves in this room. They moved to the potions lab after that and Hermione showed off her skill in transfiguration by making the lab more workable. Draco and Harry helped Severus organize the storage room and Gabrielle made the bathroom off of the lab a nicer place to be.

Hermione finished her night by writing a letter to Oliver about how them all getting together Wednesday night to go to the club. Harry had already written to Justin, Hannah and Luna about going. The Creevys were visiting relatives all summer and wouldn't be able to go, but they could invite the rest of the group. The Weasleys were all going, Bill and Fleur, Ron and Susan, Ginny and the twins with their dates. It was shaping up to be a great time.

Hermione and Severus were getting a good start on their research. He had even complimented her on her preliminary research that she got done at Hogwarts and how organized her notes were. Everything was going very smoothly between the two of them and there had not been any arguments yet, even though they both knew there would be. They were even starting a tentative friendship talking about their likes and dislikes during breaks in their research. Harry and Severus were building camaraderie as well during meals. They discussed war strategies, defense techniques and anything else they had in common.

Wednesday morning Harry staggered into the kitchen yawning. "Late night?" Hermione asked him as he was the last one to arrive.

"I actually stayed up working on my summer homework. I should be hearing from the national team soon and if I make it I won't have much time to got homework done. I started writing my DADA essay and just kept writing until it was done." Harry told them.

Hermione beamed at her friend, she had finished ¼ of her homework already. Severus spoke up, "I see Hermione has finally rubbed off on you. Your potions grade was much more acceptable last year. If you keep it up you could tie Draco for the 3rd highest grade in the class."

Owl post arrived and Harry slowly opened the letter from the national team with shaking hands. He had never been so nervous to open a letter since the first time Hagrid handed him his Hogwarts letter. He opened the parchment and read if he had made the team or not. The rest of the youngsters and Severus were waiting on tender hooks to see if their friend's dream had come true. Harry's face was blank so they couldn't tell if it was good or bad news.

Harry looked up from the letter, took a deep breath, and then broke out in a huge smile. "I made it; I'm the seeker for the English National Team!" He said, voice cracking with emotion. Hermione jumped up and hugged him while the rest of them all cheered. Harry hurried over to the fireplace to floo the burrow. "Gin, Ron, I made the team!" He yelled into the flames. They could hear all the Weasley's cheering in the background. They were going to have a huge celebration tonight at the club! Harry had never been so excited in his life.


	7. Night on the Town

Chapter 7: Night on the Town

Ginny arrived that afternoon so the girls could get ready together. Gabrielle and Ginny were both in Hermione's room trying to decide what to wear. Ginny had brought all of her new club clothes they had bought in muggle London and Gabrielle had a surprising amount of clothing choices as well. They spent over an hour determining what to wear due to their discussions on what exactly the boys would think about each outfit.

"It wouldn't matter what Ginny wears," Hermione said to Gabrielle, loud enough for the red head to hear as well. "Harry swoons over her in her school uniform and was practically drooling at the wedding, can you imagine his response to any of these outfits?" The two girls laughed at the calculating look on their friends face.

"Perhaps we shall have to have fun with Harry tonight," Ginny said with a smirk. "He has to go dressed as Xavier so I can't fawn all over him. I wonder what he'll do if I dance with some guy at the club?"

"It's too bad he has to be incognito tonight, it's a celebration for making the team and he can't even celebrate as himself since it was X who made the team," Gabrielle said. "I'm going to have to have to insist that you don't dance too much with Draco. We don't want any fight breaking out between him and Harry."

"Harry wouldn't fight with Draco; he knows we will never be more than friends. Besides, Draco is not going to even remember that I'm there once he sees you in that outfit!" Ginny said and the girls laughed again. "So Hermione, are you all set to show off for your new man?"

"Yes," she said with a big goofy grin. "I can't wait to see him again and not have to worry about my mum hovering around. She was overly polite and constantly around when he was visiting. She may have said that he was a nice boy but I could tell that she didn't like him at all. She's been acting really strange whenever I mention boys."

"My dad had a little talk with Harry at the wedding about his intentions towards me," Ginny said with a giggle. "Harry looked terrified and I could see him trying to reassure him that he only had honorable intentions and that he wouldn't touch me in any inappropriate ways." The three girls were all laughing after that trying to imagine Mr. Weasley giving Harry the 'don't mess with my daughter' talk.

"So have you kissed Oliver again since the party?" Gabrielle asked Hermione.

"Not really, I gave him a quick peck on the cheek when he left but since my mum was hovering around so much I didn't get a proper kiss. He did bring me another rose when he arrived at my house though and he had figured out my favorite." Hermione told them with a smile. "I can't believe he is actually interested in me. I used to have a crush on him in 3rd year but never thought anything would come of it."

"Well I've always had a crush on Harry and look where we are now!" Ginny said laughing. "I don't think it's strange that Oliver is interested in you at all. From what Harry says he is a very down to earth guy and probably hates all the fan girls that are only interested in him because he is a Quidditch star."

"Yeah, in fact the reason we started dancing at the party was so I could save him from Lavender and the Patil twins," Hermione said laughing as they started their makeup.

"I bet that was just an excuse," Ginny said with a sly grin, "he sat by you at dinner all on his own so he was looking at you well before asking you to 'save him'."

"Yeah, that was definitely just a line to be able to get you to dance without sounding like a moron if you said no." Gabrielle confirmed and Hermione smiled thinking that he had purposely wanted to spend time with her.

"Well remind me to thank Lav when we get back to school. I'm sure she'll be glad to know she played such a role in my dating the star keeper in England!" The three girls all laughed again and decided to finish their makeup in silence since they were talking so much they were running late.

They spent the next hour doing each other's hair. They were just deciding which shoes to wear when an owl swooped into the room with a package for Hermione. She opened the letter. "It's from my mum, she says that she thought these might come in handy for our outing tonight," she said looking at Ginny with a shrug before opening the package to find two pairs of boots shrunk down to easy owl carrying size.

They un-shrunk the boots and gasped when they realized they were the boots they had wanted from Diagon Alley. "Your mum is the best!" Ginny squealed as she hugged Hermione and then showed the boots to Gabrielle who grinned and pulled a matching pair from her trunk.

"Draco's mum took me shopping while we were staying at his manor and I saw these while shopping." Gabrielle said and the girls laughed at how they all had the same taste. They finished the final touches on their outfits and headed downstairs to meet the boys and see how presentable they had made themselves.

They entered the drawing room and only saw Snape sitting reading a book. "Good evening Severus," Hermione said with a small smile, "Have you seen the boys yet?"

Snape was trying to school his expression to neutral at the outfits the girls were wearing. Gabrielle was wearing a short silver halter dress that was the exact shade as her long straight hair and had silver boots. She was looking very Veelaish. Ginny was wearing a purple leather skirt with a matching purple corset top with black lace and ribbon accents. She was wearing boots like Gabrielle only they were black and her hair was tied back with black ribbons. Hermione was the one he was trying not to stare at. She was in a very tight royal blue top with a keyhole neckline that showed off cleavage that he was unaware she possessed. The top had silver sparkles across the front that made a starburst pattern. She was wearing a denim skirt with royal blue back pockets that had the same starburst pattern and her hair was up in an intricate pattern behind her head. She was also wearing silver boots and he wondered how he had never noticed that she had very nice legs even though she was short.

"Harry, Draco, Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Weasley will be down shortly. Dobby informed me they were running late," Snape told them turning his head back to his book but keeping an eye on the girls through his hair that hung in front of his face.

"So how do we look Professor?" Gabrielle asked her head of house. "Do you think the boys will approve?" She had seen his appraising look of their outfits and noticed how long it took him to answer the question and knew they must look great if it even affected the unaffectable Severus Snape.

"Your outfits are suitable for your night's activities, I am sure the boys will find no fault with them," he told them willing himself not to look at the neckline of Hermione's top. He was saved from having to make further comment by the arrival of the 4 boys and was startled to realize he wished he was young and able to accompany them as well.

Draco stepped into the room and whistled, "You ladies look absolutely enchanting this evening! We are going to be the envy of every man in the country having you on our arms." He took Gabrielle's hand and kissed it before placing it in the crook of his arm and leading her from the room to the front door where they would gather to apparate.

Harry kissed Ginny soundly, "I just wanted to do that while I could, I hate to have to pretend that I'm not in love with you tonight. You look positively bewitching." He led her downstairs after Gabrielle and Draco so they could apparate the couple to the club since they were still underage.

Ron and Neville were both looking at Hermione with hungry eyes. Neville broke first and remembered he was meeting Luna at the club and hoped she looked as fantastic as Hermione. Ron finally broke out of his stupor and offered Hermione his arm. "May I escort you to the club oh most beautiful lady?"

Hermione and Snape both snorted at the same time at his idiotic comment. She turned to Ron, "Do you have any idea how dumb you sounded just then. I can manage my way to the club just fine thank you. I believe you were meeting your girlfriend there?" She was pleased when Ron blushed and looked down before turning and heading out the door without her. She turned back to Snape, "Have a nice peaceful evening sir," she said with a wink and grabbed Neville by the arm and left the room.

They all headed toward the club once they had all apparated there. Luna, Justin, Susan and Hannah were already present at the apparition sight and Wood would meet them inside. They quickly introduced 'Xavier' to them and explained that Harry wasn't allowed out in case of an attack. Harry offered his open arm to Hermione before the group made their way to the doorman. There was a nice long line waiting to get into the club and Hannah and Justin was worried they wouldn't get in. Draco nodded to the doorman as he opened the rope to let the crowd of youngsters inside. "You are all set up in the VIP area tonight Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Lupin. Are you waiting for any one else in your party?"

"Oliver Wood will be joining us this evening but other than that we are set," Harry or Xavier told the man as they made their way in smiling at the looks of awe on some of the people's faces who were waiting in line. Harry was impressed with the size of the club and even more impressed when Malfoy led them over to the roped off VIP area where they could all sit down and have a drink without being disturbed. They could hear the excited chatter of some of the club patrons pointing out the 'Order of Merlin' winners and the "Minister's kids' along with 'That's Draco Malfoy' and other such gossip. Harry was excited that for once there was no buzz about him, well at least not yet.

They talked for about 15 minutes catching up on each other's summer when the buzz around them got louder again and a few girls could be heard squealing, "That's Oliver Wood!" Hermione smiled to herself at the thought that he wanted to be with her over all of his simpering little fan girls. She was just about to turn around to look for him when she felt a rose being drug across her cheek and saw Ginny grinning at her.

"You look absolutely beautiful Hermione," Oliver said into her ear as he stood behind her. She turned and he offered he the rose fully, earning a few appreciative sighs from her girlfriends at the romantic gesture.

"I'm happy to see you Oliver," she said with a smile and tucked the rose into her hair where it would stay safe. "It's nice to see you without my mother hovering around us." They laughed and he joined her on the couch across from Ginny and Harry while Hermione introduced him to the rest of the group.

"So I hear congratulations are in order Xavier. It's nice to know we have a shot at the world cup now that you are on the team." Oliver said with a cheeky smile, "Although I'm still not sure if you're better than Potter."

"Hey, there will be no badmouthing my boyfriend tonight. We are here to celebrate that Xavier made the National team, not remind everyone that Harry wasn't allowed to tryout." Ginny fake huffed for the benefit of those listening in on their conversation.

The waitress arrived with their drink just then and they all toasted to Xavier. "To Xavier Lupin, the English National Team's new Seeker!" They all chanted and then downed their drinks so they could get to the dance floor.

They were about to head out to dance when they were called out to from by the bar. "Oi Ron, Ginny! How about letting your brothers in there with you!" They all laughed at seeing the twins and Lee Jordan standing near the bar, each with a girl on their arm. Angelina and Alicia were with Fred and George respectively and Katie was with Lee, the 6 of them quickly made their way to the VIP area and exchanged hello's with everyone and were introduced to Xavier.

"Come on Angie let's get our grove on!" Fred said pulling her with him out to the middle of the floor while the rest of them took their time getting out there. At least with having the twins there things wouldn't get boring.

Hermione was surprised when Oliver pulled her very close to dance. He was a good dancer and she was having a blast. The couples all took turns dancing with each other, just so it wasn't so obvious that Ginny and Xavier danced together. While Hermione was dancing with Fred she was tapped on the shoulder and asked to dance by Ravenclaw ex-Quidditch captain Roger Davies who had graduated the year of the Tri-Wizard tournament. She looked over at Oliver who was busy laughing and catching up with Angelina and Fred shrugged and went over to get another drink.

"I'm Roger," he said by way of introduction. She smiled and told him her name and watched his eyes get big when he realized who she was. "I barely remember you from Hogwarts. Is it true you have an Order of Merlin?"

"Yes it is," she said wishing Oliver would come retrieve her. "What have you been doing since Hogwarts?" She asked politely.

"I've been playing Quidditch; I'm a chaser for the Wisborne Wasps." He said proudly. "We've done quite well in this year's league play."

"Oh, I don't pay much attention to the league play, but two of my close friends are on the national team," she said sweetly watching his surprised face that she not only knew one but two players on the national team. He also remembered that she had been Victor Krum's date to the Yule Ball his last year and was impressed.

She luckily didn't have to make any more small talk as Oliver came to rescue her. "Hello Davies, how are things with the Wasps," Oliver said with a forced smile. He could tell Hermione wasn't comfortable and didn't like the way Roger was staring at her chest.

"Wood," he said curtly with a nod. "What brings you here tonight?" He watched as Wood smiled and wrapped his arm around Hermione's back and realized that they had come together.

"Hermione and I are here to celebrate our friend's appointment to the national team. If you like I'm sure I can introduce you to him. He's the new seeker and I'm sure you already knew that I made keeper," Oliver loved the scowl that crossed Davies' face before he wished them a good night and went off to find someone else to dance with.

Hermione turned and wrapped her arms around Oliver's neck "I'm not sure he was glad to see you," she said with a small laugh. "I was very glad to see you though and I'm not sure I'm going to give you up at all for the rest of the night." He smiled and leaned in and gave her a nice long kiss, telling her with his lips that he was fine with being hers for the rest of the evening.

"Ooh, look," Ginny said to X, Ron and Susan as they were taking a break to get another drink. "He's kissing her!" She pointed out where Oliver had just claimed Hermione's lips and three of them smiled while Ron tried not to turn red.

"Let's go dance," Ron said to Susan. He needed to focus on the beautiful girl that he was with instead of letting himself get jealous over something that he had no business being jealous over. Susan looked lovely tonight in a soft yellow sun dress that was flowing and fun. She didn't have the sexy club clothes like Ginny, Hermione and Gabrielle but she still looked great to him.

"So are you having as good of a time being her with me as you were with Amanda or Tonks?" Gabrielle asked Draco as they danced. She noticed that he couldn't seem to help moving his hands all over her body as they danced, though she wasn't complaining.

"I am having an even better time here with you," he told her as he leaned down and kissed her gently. "You are the most amazing woman and I never want to be with anyone other than you."

"Such romantic sentiments from a Malfoy," a voice said from beside the couple. Draco turned to see Rita Skeeter, reporter extraordinaire standing beside them with a crocodile smile. "I thought your family was into bribes and business transactions, not fairytales and romance."

Draco was about to say something very rude when Hermione interrupted him. She and Oliver had been dancing next to them and had heard the whole exchange. "Rita, how nice to see you again," She smiled fakely. "I didn't realize you were back to bugging people for interviews again." She said emphasizing the word BUG. She knew the reporter didn't want anyone to know she was an illegal anamagus and smiled at how she shuddered at the word.

"Hermione Granger," Rita said smiling and turning around. "This is such a nice surprise. I didn't realize that you were friends with young Mr. Malfoy." She was fishing for a story that she could write without upsetting the damn girl who held her freedom in her hand.

"I am friends with his girlfriend and intended Gabrielle," Hermione said sweetly. "I'm sure you have heard that her sister Fleur is engaged to my friend Bill Weasley."

Rita was about to comment when she recognized the man standing with his arm around Hermione and grinned. "So are you and Mr. Wood here and item?" She asked in a sugary tone.

"I am not sure Hermione's opinion of the mater, but I would be honored to consider her my girlfriend. She is a stunning and courageous witch. I'm sure you are aware of her Order of Merlin and top grades. She is the most amazing witch I have ever met." Oliver smiled knowing that would be quoted in tomorrow's gossip column. He made sure to pull her closer and was happily surprised when she leaned her head back into his chest.

"Yes, we are here tonight to celebrate my new friend Xavier Lupin's appointment to the English National team as seeker to join Oliver who is the team's keeper. I invited Gabrielle who brought Draco since they are rarely seen apart they are so happy with their match." Hermione said enjoying the look of shock on the reporters face when she volunteered information. "I'm in need of a drink, Oliver do you think you and Draco could bring us another round please?" She said sending the boys off so she and Gabrielle could get down to business with Skeeter.

"What do you want?" Rita asked without preamble, they knew they had limited time to make a deal while the boys were gone.

"An honest story for once, just the facts. You'll tell how happy Gabrielle and Draco are in their arranged marriage. Mentioning how it's refreshing to see two people fall in love despite their trying circumstances and the times we live in. You can even mention the celebration party for Xavier and how Oliver and I were here together. If you do this the right way, we may even let you in on more outings in the future. I'm sure the comings and goings of the Weasley kids, me and Oliver and Draco and Gabrielle will help your career, you just need to do it the correct way or there will be consequences." Hermione said with a smirk. Gabrielle was impressed with the way she handled things, it was almost Slytherin.

As the boys came back Rita stood to leave. "It is so nice to see such young love. I'm sure we'll see each other at the world cup matches," She said and hurried off to write her story. She had to be very careful with the wording and knew this was her chance to climb out of the ashes her career had become the last few years.

Oliver pulled Hermione onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her. "I know we haven't really discussed a relationship, but I would love it if you agreed to be my girlfriend. You are so amazing Hermione," he said kissing her again.

Hermione was on cloud 9; she was wrapped in the arms of a handsome, intelligent and fun guy who was interested in her for who she was. It almost seemed too good to be true. The way he kissed her made her forget everything around them. She was pleasantly surprised when she felt his tongue trace along her lip begging entrance to her mouth. She opened for him and enjoyed the sensation of his tongue massaging hers. She didn't know how long they had been kissing when she saw a flash go off next to her and looked up to see Fred smiling and George holding a camera.

"Our little Hermione is all grown up and snogging professional Quidditch players," Fred said wiping a fake tear from his eye.

"We are just so proud," George said clutching his hand to his heart. She just laughed at their antics and plotted how to get the negatives of the photo they took.

"Hey, leave us alone. Just because my date is beautiful and an amazing kisser and I have exceptional Quidditch talent, you don't have to feel jealous... I'm sure your dates like you for your humble personalities and vast intellect." Wood said with a quirk of his lips making Hermione laugh outright and the twins grin.

"He's a keeper Hermione, way better than that scrawny little brother of ours." George laughed as they headed over to take some more snapshots of the group of friends.

Harry and Ginny were sitting with Luna and Neville who were not as excited at dancing as the others. Ginny and Luna were worried when they saw Rita Skeeter and Hermione talking. "Do you think there's going to be trouble?" Ginny asked.

"No, Hermione still has dirt on her so they are probably discussing what she can and cannot print. She did a decent job on Harry's article during our 4th year." Luna said.

Harry was having a good time meeting people, it was kind of fun pretending to be someone else. Susan was fun to be around. She was very impressed with his being the national team's seeker and Ron had to drag her away to get her to dance since she wanted to know all about the team. She really was perfect for Ron as she had about as much useless Quidditch knowledge as he did.

"Do you think he'll be able to get us tickets to any of the world cup matches?" Susan asked Ron excitedly. "I was at the finals the summer before 4th year but our seats were not very good. I can't believe you got to be in the top box!"

"I'm sure X can arrange something. Is there any specific game you want to see?" Ron asked knowing that Harry would get tickets to every one of his games but not wanting to tell her just yet.

"I really want to see them play Bulgaria. I still think Krum is one of the best seekers in the league. I'm interested to see Xavier go up against him and I'm sure Hermione would want to go to that game to see her ex-boyfriends team play against her new ones." Susan said with a giggle. "She told me that Krum wants to introduce her to his new girlfriend so they can be friends."

Ron just nodded. He didn't mind Wood dating Hermione, but he had never liked the idea of her being with Krum. "I'm sure we'll go to that match since Remus will be back by then. I'm sure he'll want to watch his nephew play."

"Where is Harry this summer? It's weird to be hanging out without him. It's almost like X has taken his spot in the group." Susan said with a frown.

"Dumbledore wants him to stay close to him this summer. They are worried about another attack, focused solely on Harry this time and want to keep him safe. Xavier is just around a lot since he is staying with Remus since his parents died and he doesn't have his own place yet." Ron told her, he hated lying to her but he had no choice until she was a member of the order.

"I think X might have a thing for Ginny though. He keeps staring at her and asking her to dance. I know she would never betray Harry but..." Susan said wondering about Ron's reaction. Ron didn't know what to say but knew he had to play the part of a concerned big brother so he excused himself to go have a word with Xavier.

"Susan is suspicious that you have a thing for Ginny. I think a lot of people are going to wonder if you like her if she keeps hanging round and you don't have a girlfriend. What can we do about that?" Ron asked him.

"We'll have to start a rumor that I'm seeing someone or something like that. Maybe Wood or Hermione have and idea," Harry said breaking the snogging couple apart to ask them.

"It would be kind of hard to manufacture you a girlfriend but we could start a rumor that Harry asked you to protect Ginny since he was out of touch for the summer," Hermione said with a shrug and they all knew that would lead to even worse rumors.

"That will lead to rumors that they are involved in some kind of threesome," Ron said with a disgusted look on his face. "My sister would never be with anyone other than Harry and he's the same way."

Wood got a smirk on his face as he whispered his idea in Hermione's ear. She busted out laughing and when she looked at Xavier she laughed so hard she had tears running down her cheeks. "That would definitely stop the rumors that he was interested in Ginny," She said trying to catch her breath. "But I'm not sure your teammates would be all that happy about the rumors."

At the questioning looks of the other two Oliver explained, "We could either start the rumor that you are gay or that you are betrothed to a girl that is so young she isn't even able to walk yet."

"So you want me to be gay or a pedophile? Such lovely choices!" Harry exclaimed, "Either one of those will get me bad press! Why can I just not be interested in a relationship and I try harder not to look interested in Ginny?" They all just laughed and decided he would just have to dance with a few random girls and when interviewed he'd mention he wasn't interested in a relationship and that he was focusing entirely on his career.

"I can get Rita to interview you if you like," Hermione told him. "We'll see how good of a job she does tomorrow and then maybe grant her an exclusive with you. It's not like we can trust any other reporter, or even her very far."

"Come oh fair Hermione," Harry said holding his hand out to her. "Grant me the pleasure of a dance with you?"

"Oh Xavier you devil, I would be honored to dance with you. Just watch your hands; I have a boyfriend on your team remember!" She said laughing and Oliver grinned at her reference to him as her boyfriend.

"So you two are officially going out now huh?" Ron asked as he was left sitting with Oliver. He couldn't pinpoint how he felt about that. He wasn't upset but he wasn't quite comfortable with it. Something about the two of them just wasn't quite right, oh well at least she was happy.

"Yep, Hermione is great. She is absolutely brilliant. I don't meet very many girls with intelligence anymore. Now that I'm playing pro the only ones I meet are air headed fan girls. I love Quidditch but there has to be more to a conversation than it and how good I look or she looks, plus she is capable of writing letters without putting them on pink parchment and scenting it with horribly strong perfume." Oliver told him shuddering.

"Harry has gotten a few of those letters as well. I don't get it, the girls seem almost normal and them they find out you're famous and they go all crazy. Most the girls at school wouldn't give me the time of day before my dad became minister and I got my Order of Merlin. Just make sure you don't hurt Hermione or you'll have all of us guys here to worry about and I can't even begin to imagine what Ginny and the girls would do to you." Ron said with a smile before going over to join his girlfriend, feeling a lot better about Hermione and Wood.

They all headed home very late or quite early the next morning rather. The twins had already taken their dates home and Lee and Katie were long gone. Hannah and Susan headed back to Hannah's house for the night and Justin and Oliver headed home while the rest were returning to headquarters. They stumbled in the front door, glad that the portrait of Mrs. Black was gone so they wouldn't wake anyone up. "Oh, I think I had a bit too much to drink," Fred moaned holding his head as George agreed.

As they tried to make their way up the stairs they were greeted with the sight of a very upset Mrs. Longbottom. "Hi mum," Neville said warily, knowing they were late.

"It is 2 in the morning! You were supposed to be back here by midnight! I was considering calling the Order in to find you all!" She said crossing her arms in front of her. The rest of the group was interested to see how it would play out. They had never heard Alice yell and were wondering if she could get as loud as Mrs. Weasley. "Now all of you get to bed right now and we'll discuss what the repercussions are going to be in the morning."

They all nodded and headed toward their rooms while Neville was being dragged by his mother with a silly smile on his face. "You know," Ginny said with a giggle. "I think he's happy that she was waiting up for him. I'll bet this is the first time he's ever been in trouble to get punished by his mum."

"I'm just glad Remus isn't here. He'd be upset and Tonks would be laughing that we didn't stay out late enough," Harry told them as they split up to go to their separate wings of the house.

Hermione moaned as she realized she had to be up in five hours for another day of research with Snape. She knew he wouldn't care if she was tired so she hurried and threw on a nightgown and climbed into bed. She hoped the three drinks she had wouldn't make her feel bad in the morning.


	8. Reporters, Research and Rings

Chapter 8: Reporters, Research and Rings

Hermione was in the middle of a very pleasant dream about dancing with the man of her dreams in the great hall at Hogwarts when she was rudely awakened by someone shaking her shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes to see two obsidian eyes staring back at her with a look of annoyance. It took her almost a full minute to realize it was Snape that was waking her. "Morning Severuuuuuuus," she said yawning in the middle of his name.

He had waited a half hour for her to show up for their usual research session before coming to see if she was awake. He had found her door slightly ajar and was surprised to find her sprawled peacefully on top of her covers. He had to wait several minutes to be able to school his face into a look of annoyance after the sight of her in her very small and silky nightgown with her hair still all done up for the night before.

"I will have Winky bring you your breakfast and them perhaps you will be so kind as to grace me with your presence in the lab?" He asked making sure to infuse his typical sarcasm into the statement.

"You woke me from the loveliest of dreams," Hermione said with a sigh as she sat up in her bed. "I'm already starting to forget it, shame really." She got up and put on her dressing gown after realizing she was wearing one of the small silky numbers her mother had bought her. She looked at the clock and realized she was almost 45 minutes late. "I'm sorry I kept you waiting this morning, I must have slept through my alarm charm," she told him with a small smile. "Have you eaten already or do you want to join me for breakfast?" She asked as Winky appeared with a breakfast tray for her.

Although he knew he should leave her so she could get ready he found himself responding that he had not eaten, which although true was not what he had planned on saying. He was even further distracted when she motioned towards her table and the tray of food. He poured himself a strong cup of coffee from the pot that appeared shortly after Winky heard his answer. He had not had his normal 2 cups yet, perhaps that was the reason for his odd behavior.

They discussed their research while they ate and were almost finished with their morning meal when Ginny burst into the room chasing Crookshanks who looked to be carrying a pair of Ginny's knickers. Ginny was very surprised to see Snape sitting and eating breakfast in her friend's room, especially with Hermione just in her dressing gown. It was a good thing her mum or the boys wasn't there or she would have definitely misconstrued the situation. Hermione got up and retrieved the piece of underwear from her cat and handed it back to Ginny. "Sorry about Crooks, ever since mum bought me all that he's been trying to steal everything with lace on it. You are a very odd cat aren't you Shanks?" She said giving her cat a pat on the head and shrugging at her best girlfriend.

"Your cat has a lace fetish?" Snape asked sarcastically trying not to chuckle in front of the littlest Weasley.

"Yeah, the guy at the pet shop said it was something to do with his being part kneasel, don't ask me. All I know is that I have to keep my drawers and laundry basket firmly shut to keep him out." Hermione said with a small chuckle.

"Perhaps he is really a cross dresser in anamagus form?" Snape said sardonically earning a snort from his research partner. "Well I will let you get ready for the day. I'll be waiting in the lab," he said nodding to the two girls before heading back to his sanctuary.

As soon as he was out of the room Ginny rounded on her, "Do you realize how it looked walking in on you in your dressing gown sipping coffee in your room with Snape?"

Hermione laughed at her friend. "Oh calm down Gin, he came to wake me up after I was late to our scheduled research time. We ate breakfast and discussed our work; there was nothing improper about it."

"You're wearing next to nothing," Ginny reminded her and was satisfied to see Hermione blush.

"I know, I probably gave him a pretty good show before I put on my dressing gown as well," Hermione chuckled. "I was having the best dream when he woke me up. Do you remember the description I gave you during truth or dare about my perfect man?" She continued at Ginny's nod," I dreamt we were dancing in the great hall, he was holding me close and I could tell he loved me. It was such a nice dream, that's all I remember now, but there was more. I was still halfway in dreamland when I got out of bed."

Ginny nodded and shook her head at her friend. "You must have had a great night with Oliver to be so out of it that you didn't cover up with Snape in the room."

"Severus is my friend, I feel comfortable around him." Hermione shrugged. "I've almost stopped seeing him as the mean old potions master anymore and just as my research partner. Do you think that's crazy?"

"Not for you, but I'm still not comfortable calling him Severus, even after the wedding when he started calling me Ginny." She said with a smile. "So do you think that Oliver Wood is this mystery man you see in your dreams?"

"That would be nice, but I don't think it's him. There is a familiarity to my dream man it's like I both know him and yet he remains a mystery. Ah well, it gives me a reason to look forward to bedtime," Hermione said laughing as Ginny helped her take her hair down.

"Did you know that many people dream of their soul mate?" Ginny asked her. "It could be that you may have met him and now your soul is reaching out to him while you sleep, trying to steer you toward him. I never told anyone, but I've been dreaming of Harry since I was 7 years old. That's why I was so taken with him when I first saw him; it was like walking into a dream."

"Why didn't you ever tell anyone?" Hermione asked scandalized that Ginny would withhold that kind of information.

"It's so private and kind of weird. Before I knew I was a seer I thought it had just been a fluke thing but I've been reading up on it and it's happened to many women throughout time. There was a story of a lady that dreamt of the same man for over 80 years until on day she met him while vacationing in another country. They were married less than a year later." Ginny told her.

"Soul mates are very rare though," Hermione countered. "Mine could just be a dream that I manufactured from images of what I want a man to be."

"Well it doesn't matter right now anyway. You are happily dating a very cute guy so why bother with the dream unless you need to," Ginny said and they laughed as Hermione hurried to get dressed so she could get to work.

Hermione entered the lab to see Snape reading the Daily Prophet. He looked up to see her enter and handed her the paper, pointing out the society pages. "It seems your little outing last night has earned you a place in the society pages." He said with a sneer.

"What did Rita have to say?" She asked as she took the paper and read the article. It outlines the arranged marriage between Draco and Gabrielle and how in love the two looked. She even quoted Draco when he had told Gabrielle that he never wanted to be with anyone other than her. She had gone on to mention why the two were at the club and who the rest of the party consisted of. She went into detailed descriptions of what each of them was wearing. There were two paragraphs on her and Oliver and how sweet they looked together. She quoted Oliver word for word in his response to her question if they were there together. She had wrote, "Order of Merlin 2nd Class winner Hermione Granger has quickly become the keeper of Oliver Wood's heart."

"Keeper of his heart, ugh you'd think she could come up with better lines than that. My mother is going to read that and think there is something more serious going on," Hermione said. "But for Rita it was completely factual and not nearly as syrupy. I think she did a fairly decent job, what do you think?"

"I think that unless you have some sway over her that I am unaware of that you should be very worried that she is on your trail again," Snape told her not missing the devious sparkle in her eye when he mentioned her having something on the reporter. "So I take it that you are responsible for putting an end to her slanderous reports as well as that article in the Quibber giving a detailed account of what Potter went through after the tri-wizard tournament? Just how exactly did you pull that off?"

"That is for me and me alone to know. If I gave out that info, it could get back to her and I wouldn't have any ammunition against her." Hermione said with a smile, not realizing that she had just gone up several notches in Severus' regard.

Harry started practice the following Monday and they had all settled into a nice routine. Harry, Hermione and Severus woke earlier than everyone else and ate breakfast together. Harry would rush off to practice and Snape and Hermione would begin their day of research. Ron and Ginny both had taken 'jobs' at the ministry to help their dad so they could be more useful to the Order. They had to be there late morning and Harry was usually gone before they left. Neville spent his days in the newly discovered greenhouse at the back of the house. It had been under a disillusionment charm and in disrepair when Dobby found it at the end of the school year and he was restoring it with the help of his grandmother since his parents were finally able to go back to work. Draco and Gabrielle were also doing research for the order and spent most of their day in the library or flooing to Malfoy manor to research there. They would all get together after dinner to play games, talk or go out to see their friends. Tuesdays were considered 'date night' and reserved so that the couples could spend some alone time.

Hermione was running later for her date with Oliver when Gabrielle came in crying. Hermione sat the girl down and offered her a tissue before continuing with putting her hair up hoping the girl would let he know what the problem was. Gabrielle looked at her friend knowing she needed to tell someone her fear. "I don't think Draco wants to be with me anymore," she said quietly. "He's been very quiet and almost nervous around me lately. Last Tuesday he wanted to just stay in and keep researching instead of go out and now tonight he said there was something he had to do and he wouldn't be back until late. He's not here and the house elves said they hadn't seen him at the manor. I'm afraid he'd found someone else," She said and started crying again.

Hermione looked stunned at the little Veela, she had thought things were perfect between the two. She had no idea how to comfort her. "I'm sure there is a perfectly good reason behind all his odd behaviors. Draco is not the type to sneak around behind your back. I know he cares for you, maybe he's just scared that he cares for you too much." Hermione said hoping her words would calm the girl since she was already late and her hair wasn't going up correctly at all.

Gabrielle grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her down to sit in front of her so she could do her hair. "I'm sorry I'm making you late; let me fix your hair up for you. I know I'm probably blowing things out of proportion but I had to tell someone. You know how it is if you keep things to yourself and let them fester. When he gets back I'll just sit down and talk to him."

Hermione smiled as Gabrielle finished her hair. She turned and gave the little Veela a hug. "I'm sure things will turn out as they are supposed to; don't worry on it so much. We have much bigger things to worry about. If you are still worried about Draco after you talk to him, go to Severus and see if he knows anything."

Hermione walked into the restaurant only 10 minutes late. She was wearing one of the sundresses she had bought. It was in a pale mint green with spaghetti straps and came down to just above her knee. She wore light weight cream colored linen robes open over top since they were in the wizarding world she wanted to look the part and the robes held her wand since she was only in strappy cream colored sandals not her boots with the wand pocket.

"Hello beautiful," Oliver said kissing her cheek. "I was afraid you were going to stand me up." He offered her his arm as they were led to their table at the back of the restaurant.

"I got held up by Gabrielle," Hermione said with a soft smile at him. "How was practice, Xavier hadn't come back yet when I left."

"It was fine; I think the team is the best one I've played on. We have a good shot at the finals. They kept X after for press interviews and a photo shoot. I told them that I had a date with an amazing woman and they could take my photo some other time." He said playfully as he held her hand across the table.

"You are such a flirt," She mock scolded. "I happen to remember you telling me that they had already completed your press info and that the only photos left to take were the team shots."

They enjoyed a nice dinner and Oliver invited her over to his flat afterwards to watch a movie. He lived in the same building that the practice stadium was in so it had electricity and he was able to buy a TV and VCR. "How about James Bond? I have almost the full collection." He told her as she sat down on his overstuffed couch. His flat was small but nice. It had more contemporary furnishings and looked like he rarely spent any time there. The only part of the living room that made you think it was habited was the collection of tapes on a shelf next to the TV.

Oliver sat next to her and pulled her close to him so she was leaning her head against him. "Who is your favorite Bond?" he asked as he ran his fingers down her arm, making her shiver.

"Sean Connery is my favorite. My dad likes him too so I used to watch them with him growing up," she told him and smiled as he leaned in and kissed her. She had become a lot more comfortable with kissing. When she had been with Ron it was always awkward but with Oliver it was fun. She felt like a normal teenage girl when she was with him and was surprised to find herself willing to do nothing but snog for hours at a time. "I'm afraid if you keep kissing me we aren't going to see much of the movie."

"You said you grew up watching it so you should know how it goes anyway," he countered as he kissed her more. He shifted himself around so they were lying next to each other on the couch, Hermione in his arms. He was about to kiss her again when she giggled.

"Is that your wand in your pocket or are you just really happy to see me?" She said while giggling. She had always thought that was a stupid line and couldn't help herself when she felt his wand digging into her hip. He smirked at her and took his robe off leaving him in a pale blue polo shirt and tan slacks.

He leaned in so his mouth brushed her ear, "I am very happy to see you," he said huskily before capturing her lips again. The movie was halfway over before she noticed his hand sliding toward her breasts. She was torn between liking the feeling of his hands on her and not wanting to lead him on. She was in no way ready for any more of a physical relationship than some good snogging and had no illusions that she was in love with him. He pulled away from her lips as he reached his hand to her breast. "Is this ok?"

Hermione kissed him lightly first, "I don't want to rush things. I don't mind your hand as long as it stays outside my clothes and above my waist. I don't think I'll be ready for any more than that for a while." She told him before he smiled and leaned back down to kiss her some more, slowly massaging her through her dress.

She got up after the movie and started to put her robe back on when he asked her to stay. "Stay the night with me; I would love to wake up with you in my arms. Nothing untoward would happen I give you my word. I just don't want to be parted from you yet. We go on the road next week and I'll only see you at games. I want to spend as much time with you as I can." He told her kissing her ear and down her neck.

"We both have early day's tomorrow," She told him pushing him slightly away. "I also have very nosy friends who would notice I was missing." She smiled at him again, blew him a kiss and disapparated with a pop leaving behind one very frustrated Quidditch player.

Gabrielle waited up until midnight for Draco and finally gave up and went to bed. She tried to keep the bad thoughts away but couldn't stop from crying herself to sleep. She had finally realized that she was in love with him. Not even the teenage crush where you think you're in love either. She had fallen for him, something she swore she would never do. She went and broke her only rule and now she was suffering. Why was fate so cruel that as soon as she realized she loved him he started pulling away?

"What are you doing getting in so late young man?" Ginny said as he walked into the house. She and Harry had been worried about Gabrielle once Ginny saw her crying in her room.

Draco turned and saw their confused and concerned faces and sighed. Maybe they could help him straighten his feelings out. He went over and plopped down on the couch opposite them. "I wish I could go back to being a heartless little snake," he told the matter of factly. "This having a heart thing is for the birds."

"Why would you say that?" Harry asked as Ginny just looked concerned at their friend.

"If you don't have a heart you can't risk breaking it," he said quietly as Ginny's face lit up with realization.

"Why are you and Gabrielle fighting? Did something happen?" She asked.

Draco looked at her strangely. "We haven't been fighting, everything has been great. In fact everything has been wonderful."

"Then what happened to make you wish you had no heart?" Harry asked trying to break into the many layers of the Slytherin sitting across from him. Getting Slytherins to admit their feelings was like pulling teeth.

"I fell in love," Draco said simply and Ginny gasped. She didn't know how Draco could have met another girl with all the time he was spending with Gabrielle. She had thought things were really looking up for the two of them. How could he do that to her?

"What about Gabrielle? How did you meet someone new when you spend so much time with her?" Ginny asked not even bothering to keep the accusation out of her voice. She wouldn't let him hurt her friend.

Draco stared at her like she was crazy. "It's Gabrielle who I fell in love with." He told them, resulting in two very confused Gryffindors.

Harry, recovering first, asked the obvious question, "What's the problem then, you two are getting married."

"She doesn't believe in love, she told me so when we first met. We only decided to get married because there were not other options for me and neither one of us ever thought were would fall in love. How can I keep up the charade of an arranged marriage while the whole time my heart is breaking that she'll never love me in return?" Draco said as he buried his face in his hands.

Ginny smiled to herself, why would Gabrielle be so upset if she didn't feel something for Draco. There had to be more to the story than they were getting. "How do you know she hasn't fallen for you as well?" Ginny asked the practical and almost cliché response. "If you can fall in love then so can she right?"

"Why don't you think she feels the same, what have you done or said that gives you that perception?" Harry asked his blonde friend.

"Well I've started to call her love as a sort of pet name and I've told her how I never want to be with anyone else but her and she hasn't responded or reciprocated either of them. She responds when I kiss her, but I haven't tried anything other than a simple kiss." Draco told them.

"How does she react when you say those things and who usually pulls out of the kiss first?" Ginny asked knowing how to read a girls response. A woman's feelings are way more visible in their actions than their words.

"She always smiles at both comments and usually makes eye contact or moves closer to me. When I kiss her I'm the one to break it off first so I don't scare her away." Draco told her wondering where it was going.

"I don't think you have too much to worry about then," Ginny told him with a smile. "She responds to your touch and enjoys your compliments. Perhaps the real reason she doesn't reciprocate is that she doesn't believe you are sincere. You play a very convincing role most of the time, maybe she thinks all your affections are to convince everyone else with how happy the two of you are. After all, most of the school thinks you two shag like bunnies at least twice a week."

Draco paused to consider the statement; he could see where she would come up with that string of logic. "Maybe I should just talk to her then huh?" He asked smiling. "Thanks for listening guys."

Ginny smiled and excused herself for the night. Harry turned to Draco. "So what are you really going to do about it? You need a plan of attack... a way to prove your sincerity and your feelings."

"What do you think I can do? Why would she believe me anyway, I've never once in my life done anything to make someone trust in me." Draco said sadly.

"That's not true, you were prepared to give your life and fight your father to save Ginny. For that you earned not only my trust but the trust of her entire family. I trust you and I know Gin trusts you and I'm fairly certain that Gabrielle trusts you. Now you just have to do something so she knows that you are sincere." Harry told him.

"I know what I'd like to do but I'm afraid she'll think its stupid..." he said hanging his head. "Besides I want it to be perfect and there isn't anything good enough for her."

"What are you mumbling about? I'm sure we can make it perfect whatever it is that you want to be perfect." Harry told him seriously. "With enough money thrown at it anything can turn out perfect."

"I want to propose to her," Draco said softly with his head down. "I want to ask her to marry me, with a ring and everything. I'm just afraid she'll think it's stupid since she already agreed."

"I think it's a bloody great idea." Harry said honestly. "I'm going to wait until near the end of the year to ask Ginny but since you are already betrothed to her now would be as good a time as any to officially ask her."

"But there is not a ring on the continent that is good enough for her. I went to every shop I've ever known here in London as well as in Paris, Rome and Madrid. She's too special for just any old ring and I have to compete with that rock that Bill gave to Fleur. I'll never find it and I'm not even sure it exists." Draco said sadly.

"Draco, what I am about to reveal to you is beyond a secret. Only two other people even know of its existence and they have both been sworn to secrecy. I can find your perfect ring if you swear you won't reveal this." Harry said solemnly.

"Who else knows, I just want to know how secret this is before I commit." Draco said with a smirk thinking that it was something between the golden trio.

"Only Remus and Snape, not even Ron or Dumbledore," Harry said catching Malfoy's attention. After he gave his wand oath that he wouldn't reveal the secret Harry showed him to the vault and over to the jewelry case.

"I know there are a lot of rings here, but I doubt there is anything that has ever been created that is good enough for my Gabrielle," he said seriously then stopped in mid sentence when he saw the two rings in the velvet bag. "Whoa, is this the ring you're going to give to Ginny?" He asked holding out the emerald, ruby and diamond ring while Harry nodded yes. "This one is beautiful too, but it almost looks too simple for Gabrielle. You know who this ring would be perfect for is Hermione, it looks like her taste."

Harry just smiled at how spot on Draco was in his observations. After checking that the drawer was empty he turned back to Draco. "Alright, I want you to imagine the perfect ring for Gabrielle or at least imagine everything you want it to symbolize. Just keep her image in your mind and focus on an engagement ring for her." Harry stepped away and waited a few moments watching Draco's face as he thought of the girl he loved. "Alright, so here's the secret," he said pulling open the drawer and handing the newly formed velvet bag to his one time nemesis. "What do you think?"

Draco was confused but opened the bag anyway. Inside was an amazing ring. It had a large asscher cut (square cut) 3 carat diamond ring surrounded by other round and princess cut diamonds all in a large square pattern. It was intense yet beautiful and orderly. It was in short the perfect ring for Gabrielle. Draco looked to Harry with a smile, "That is the best kept secret you'll ever have. If it can make the perfect ring for her I can't image what else it's capable of. It could probably even make something that Weasley could propose with... assuming he can hang onto this girl that is."

They laughed and Harry was glad they had the perfect ring for Gabrielle. Every woman deserves a perfect wedding ring. Harry explained how it worked and went to show him the recycling capabilities of the drawer but before he did her found another bag in the drawer. What is this?" Harry asked as a simple yet elegant diamond ring with sapphires on each side fell out of the bag into his palm. The diamond was round and about 1 carat but it was flawless and looked like it was on fire it sparkled so much. The sapphires seemed to ground it to the platinum setting. The two boys looked at each other for a moment before laughing. "I guess Ron will get up the nerve some day huh? Now take that ring and go figure out how you are going to propose. I have to get to bed before I fall off my broom at practice tomorrow."

Draco finally fell asleep that night with a smile as he came up with a plan to win the woman he loved. Now all he needed was to borrow some of that Gryffindor bravery so he could follow through with it. He hoped she at least cared for him a little so they could be happy together.


	9. New Premonitions

Chapter 9: New Premonitions

Hermione wandered into the kitchen and was surprised to see Ginny already up. "So tell me about your date last night," She grinned and motioned Hermione to sit down and spill the story. "I want to know all the intimate details," she said as Severus and Harry both walked in to eat.

"It was an interesting night," Hermione told her trying to keep her voice low. "We went back to his flat after dinner to watch a movie." She paused as she heard Harry snort in amusement and sent him an inquiring look.

"How much of the movie did you see? It would be kind of difficult to see the TV with his face attached to yours," He said amused.

"I will have you know that I could tell you exactly what happened in the movie thank you very much," she said with a fake huff before laughing. She then leaned closer to Ginny to finish the story. "He asked me to stay over last night."

"No!" Ginny said excited, "Did you?"

"Of course not!" Hermione told her friend, "I'm not ready for that type of relationship. I refuse to give myself to someone I'm not in love with. I actually had to lay down the ground rules for him. I told him there would be no touching below the clothing or below the waist. That was when he asked me to stay over with the lame line of wanting to wake up with me in his arms. He claimed he would miss me terribly when the team leaves and just wanted to be with me." The two girls laughed at the poor attempt to win her over.

"You would think he would realize that women are smarter than to fall for that," Ginny said shaking her head.

"Normal women are more intelligent than the ones that usually fawn all over the likes of Mr. Oliver Wood," Snape said putting his two cents worth in and verifying that anyone in the kitchen could hear their conversation. "I believe that your friends Miss Brown or Miss Patil would have fallen for it easily."

"Yes, it is quite distressing. We had nice intelligent conversations at first and now he is way more interested in exploring the inner working of my mouth with his tongue than talking about our lives. Boys suck." Hermione said with a pout as she dug into her breakfast.

"What are you going to do about it?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Nothing," she said with a bright smile. "He is leaving with Harry to start the world cup matches and I'll only be able to see him at the games. We will be going back to owling each other and things will be more to my tastes."

"So since you'll only see him once a week you can get your snogging done then and then write long intelligent letters to each other in between?" Harry asked with a smirk. "You've got to be the first person I've ever met who was looking forward to a long distance relationship."

"So you will be gone for weeks at a time during the season?" Snape asked Harry wondering why he hadn't heard about that arrangement.

"No, I'm going to apparate home most nights unless the distance is too far. I'll only be gone for the games that are off the continent." Harry told him, "I didn't want to be away from the Order that long as well as it keeps me mysterious."

"You just don't want to be away from Ginny for that long," Hermione said with a grin enjoying watching her friends blush. Gabrielle walked in then and sat down next to Hermione. "How you feeling this morning? Did you work everything out?"

"No, he never came back last night as far as I know. I waited for him until after midnight and then gave up and went to bed," Gabrielle said sadly. "If he doesn't talk to me soon he's going to be moving back into Malfoy Manor for the rest of the summer."

"I'm sure everything will work out," Hermione said wondering at the look that passed between Harry and Ginny as they overheard the conversation.

"Where is Draco this morning?" Severus asked the group.

"He had already left this morning with a note that he was going to visit his mother in France and check out the library there," Gabrielle told them all. "Didn't even bother to ask my opinion or if I wanted to go."

"You can come research in the lab with us today. You had mentioned you wanted to look through the potions texts again to see if you missed anything," Hermione said trying to cheer her up.

"There is an Order meeting tonight," Severus informed them all. "We will need to have extra rooms prepared and they will most likely be staying for dinner."

"I'll make sure Dobby and Winky are aware of it. Well I have to get to practice." Harry said as he hurried out of the kitchen, giving Ginny a quick kiss on his way.

"See, he shows her more love in one little gesture..." Gabrielle trailed off looking on the verge of tears again.

"Come on, head up straight. You are an amazingly intelligent person not to mention that you are fun to be around, have a great sense of humor, you're trustworthy and clever and that is all that you will need to find someone who will appreciate and love you. Now no more moping, it looks all wrong for a Veela to be sad. If he is making you this upset, then he is not worth it." Hermione said and was rewarded by a smile.

"Hermione is right as always," Severus told her. "You are the most promising student I've had in my house in years. If Draco is too immature to see that, then perhaps there are other avenues for you to pursue."

"Thank you sir, you don't know how much it means to have your support," Gabrielle said surprised at his words. She had always thought that Draco could do no wrong in his eyes.

"You will always have it," Snape said. "And remember that while we are all here this summer, I am just Severus a fellow order member. Now let's go up to the lab."

Ginny arrived at the ministry and was surprised when she was told her father wanted to see her first thing. She was even more surprised when Dumbledore was in the office with him and they had a full set of divination equipment laid out in front of them. She wondered if they were going to have her try and divine what Voldemort was planning at the moment.

"Hey hun," Arthur said giving his daughter a quick hug. "We were wondering if you would try and get a reading on the future for us. We are hoping to figure out if you-know-who has any plans that he is not sharing with Severus."

"I'll try my best," she said as she pulled the crystal ball toward her. "I haven't tried too much since I don't like seeing things that I can't change. I have had decent readings with the orb as well as very accurate tea leaf and tarrot card readings but since we don't want to ask the Dark Lord over for tea we'll have to settle on the orb." She focused on clearing her mind of all the daily chatter and worldly concerns and focused her powers on the orb in front of her willing it to reveal its secrets to her. "What am I to look for?"

"What do you see of Severus and Tom?" Albus asked her. "Can you see if Tom still trusts him and is telling him all his plans?"

Ginny focused her thoughts on Tom Riddle and Severus Snape. She saw Snape standing next to Voldemort surrounded by a small circle of Death Eaters. She saw as he punished all of them except for Snape and how all were bent down before him except Snape and Wormtail. "He fully trusts Severus." Ginny said and the image changed to one of Snape standing before Voldemort again, only this time there was a witch there as well and she was fake struggling against Snape but Ginny could tell she was leaning on him for support. There was a battle going on in the background, she realized it was the final battle. Voldemort went to curse the witch and Snape pushed her out of the way, exposing himself as a traitor. Voldemort was livid and went to curse Snape but something strange happened with the witch. She started to glow and her hair whipped around in an invisible breeze and Voldemort lowered his wand in fear of her. Ginny wondered why she couldn't tell who the witch was.

There was a knock on the door breaking Ginny's concentration and she looked to Albus with wide eyes willing him to take the information that she didn't understand how to process. She opened her mind up to him and offered him her vision. Albus was shocked as he saw part of the final battle. He didn't know what to make of it and wished that Arthur's secretary didn't interrupt her orb reading.

Ginny focused on the crystal ball again in hopes of learning more. She focused her energy on seeing the final battle. She reached out to the orb and went stiff and began to rise from her chair. She began to speak, "_The Lord of the House of Snakes will become prince then king, and together with the Lion Heir Lord will unite the world using the power of their loves_." Arthur caught her and settled her back in her chair waiting for her to come to after her prophesy. She groaned as she opened her eyes, "Why must I float while I prophesize? Can't I just give them while sitting safely in my seat?"

Dumbledore chuckled at the remarkable young woman while running the newest prophesy through his head. "What triggered the prophesy? What were you focusing on before hand?"

"I tried to see the final battle," Ginny told him. "I wasn't focused on anyone in particular. Is the Lord of the House of Snakes Professor Snape? I would think that the house of snakes refers to Slytherin so whoever is going to become king will be a lord from that house and he is the head of that house."

"What about the rest of it?" Albus asked waiting for her to work it out.

"The Lion Heir Lord is Harry, he is Gryffindor's heir and he is a lord. I guess it could still be Harry's son or even a further descendent. The uniting of the world could mean many things but if you put it in context with my prophesy on the heir where I said that with power and love he would bring about a peace that had not been achieve since the days of Merlin it puts both prophesies in perspective." Ginny told them.

"So Harry and the future king, who is a Slytherin, will unite the world and bring about peace using power and love?" Mr. Weasley asked curiously. "Well that also answers the question about if the Royal family will reemerge after the war."

"Yes, I find it interesting that it talks about the Lord of the house of snakes BECOMING prince then king. That leads us to believe that there is a princess for him to marry yet the prince and princess had not had a child at the time they went into hiding." Albus said thoughtfully.

"Does that mean there is some girl out there who is a princess and doesn't even know it?" Ginny asked them. "How cool would it be to find out that you're royalty?"

"It may be a surreal experience but you also have to remember that to find out she is royalty would be to find out that the life she thought she had been living was a lie. How would you feel if you were told that you were not who you thought you were and that now you had to take responsibility for all the magical people of the world?" Albus said.

"So she thinks she is a muggle born yet she is really one of the most powerful witches to ever live and her parents or grandparents are king and queen? I think you might be right that it would be overwhelming." Ginny told them.

"I have heard that although Albus here is the only wizard that the Dark Lord fears he also was terrified of the Queen. The reason the royal family went into hiding was because he had vowed to put an end to Merlin's line because he feared their power." Arthur told his daughter.

"Why did he fear the queen so much?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Those of the direct decent of Merlin have extraordinary power. They have complete control of elemental magic as well as natural Occlumency and Legimency powers that cannot be protected against. Most of these powers are latent and do not emerge unless desperately needed. The queen fought with me against Grindlewald and her powers emerged during the battle. When thing started to go against us she got upset and called upon her powers to save those she loved. You see the powers do not emerge unless the person had noble intentions. The power itself will not allow itself to be used for evil. The power manifests as a purple glow around the witch or wizard when they are in touch with the elemental magic." Dumbledore told them.

"Sir, that's what I saw in my vision from the orb. I believe the princess will be there and her power will emerge when Voldemort tries to kill Severus after he shows his true colors by saving her," Ginny said. "She was leaning on him for support and she seemed to realize he wasn't a real death eater, she could be an order member!" She had wide eyes; the ramifications of her being right were huge. She not only knew that there was a new member of the royal family, she knew who the princess would marry and that was a thought she didn't want to dwell on.

"We will need to keep this information to ourselves. There is no point dwelling on this. We need to focus on the war first and worry about the royal family afterwards. Even if the princess is in the order there is no way to figure out who she is as long as the charm is still in effect." Arthur told his daughter.

"It never hurts to speculate," Albus said with his eyes sparkling. He had never imagined that Severus would marry. He had always thought of him as a son and wanted him to be happy. "I agree we shouldn't tell anyone that it seems Severus will end up as king but it can't hurt to mention to the order that we believe there to be a new princess. It should ease some of their fears that the Royal family is still safe and sound. It will also prepare whoever she is for eventually finding out she is royalty if she is an order member."

Ginny was excused to go back to her research for the rest of the day and left the two men to talk. "You realize that if Ginny is correct and the princess is in the order she is one of the students," Arthur told Albus seriously. "They did not have a child and were not with child 20 years ago when they went into hiding, which means she is less than 20 years old."

"Yes, and if she is to be at the final battle and her powers emerge then she is already advanced for her age. I am interested in the fact that she didn't seem to fear Severus. There are not many students in this school that do not fear him. I think that even our young order members would fear him if he was in his death eater robes and holding them prisoner in front of Voldemort." Albus said thoughtfully. "This is a very interesting puzzle that will not be solved any time soon."

"Do you think we should mention to the press that a prophesy was made suggesting that the Royal family is alive and well? It may make the community relax some." Arthur asked the wise wizard in front of him.

"Perhaps we should ask Mrs. Longbottom what she thinks her friend the queen would want. They were best friends along with Lady Snape. If she feels there is no harm in releasing that information then we will, if not we will keep it to ourselves." Albus decided.

"I didn't know that Mrs. Longbottom and Lady Snape were friends with the Queen. I had always heard that the queen and Snape's mother were hard to get along with." Arthur mentioned.

"Yes, the three of them were inseparable. They were as close as friends can be, almost like Harry, Ron and Hermione are. The only difference is they didn't allow anyone else in their group. They are all three very stubborn and opinionated women and together they were a force to be reckoned with. The Longbottoms are not as high up in society as the Snapes but both were acceptable friends for Amelia, even though at the time the girls were not married yet. Alexandria and Anastasia were friends with Amelia since the girls were very young. Amelia married Edward who took on the Kensington name. Alexandria married Richard Longbottom and Anastasia married Satori Snape, they had all been betrothed from when the girls could barely walk. That was just the way things were done then in the royal court."

"It's interesting to hear about their friendship being so close since I've never heard Mrs. Longbottom speak of her friends. It must have been very hard on her to first loose her friend the queen, then her son and daughter-in-law and finally her only remaining friend when Lady Snape died." Arthur said wondering if that was why the old woman had always appeared so melancholy.

Draco walked into the library and Gabrielle wasted no time in cornering him. "Where were you last night? I waited up until after midnight and you never came back!" She was to the point of being angry now, he had been avoiding her and she was going to get some answers or he would be on his own.

"I had an errand I had to run," Draco said skirting the issue. He couldn't very well tell her that he had been searching the continent for a ring for her. What he didn't realize was that his nervous energy looked to her like guilt.

Gabrielle narrowed her eyes at him, "I don't like being lied to... what happened to no secrets between us?" This was his last chance to tell her what was going on or she was tossing him out of the house.

"I'm not lying, there were some things that I needed to take care of. It wasn't something I could do with you there so I had to go on my own." Draco said with a calm shrug. He hadn't thought about the way his actions the last few days could be misconstrued. He kept his aloof and smooth persona on and expected her to be fine with his lack of explanation since she had never pried into his comings and goings before.

"Fine," she said with much venom in her voice making him finally notice her angry look. "Then you won't be opposed to living on your own. I think it would be best if you moved back to your manor for the remainder of the summer."

Draco felt his world drop out from under him. Here he was about to propose and she wanted him gone. He didn't know what to do or how to fix it. "Why are we moving back to the manor? I thought you liked it better here?"

"I do." She said coolly making him flinch with her tone. "You're moving back there, not me. I'm sure the house elves will help you pack." She then turned to walk out of the library and to her room where she could cry herself into oblivion.

"Gabrielle, why are you doing this? We're still going to marry each other right?" He asked hoping she was just temporarily upset.

"I don't think so," She said refusing to look at him so he wouldn't see her tears. "We want different things, it just won't work and I don't want to spend the rest of my life unhappy." She hurried back to her room before he could say something to change her mind.

Draco sunk onto the sofa in shock. As her words washed over him he felt his heart break in half. He loved her, loved her so much that if being apart was what made her happy then he would grant her that. He buried his face in his hands and did something no Malfoy was known to do... he cried. He was still in the same position, tears dried on his face, when Hermione and Severus found him hours later.

"Draco, is everything alright?" She asked him tentatively looking for help from Snape. She had never seen a Slytherin cry, it was something they never allowed anyone to see, so she knew it was something serious. Severus was also worried about his student. Draco was a very tough kid and he wondered what could reduce him to tears.

Draco just shook his head; he didn't know how to even vocalize how wrong everything was. He knew it wasn't the end of the world but it felt like it to him. "No," he said raising his head and sighing. He looked into the concerned eyes next to him and wondered if they would still accept him if he wasn't with Gabrielle anymore. "It's over," he told her and walked out of the room.

"What's over?" Hermione asked Snape. "What could get him that upset? I thought you men in Slytherin prided yourselves on never crying in front of people." She wondered if this had to do with Gabrielle and how upset she had been. She knew Gabrielle suspected him of cheating and had said she might send him back to his manor if he didn't come clean, but why would that make him cry?

"I am not sure, but I think it merits some research," Severus said. "I'll go find him; perhaps you should speak with Gabrielle and see if we can get to the heart of the problem."

Hermione nodded and hurried out to find the little Veela. She knocked on the door and felt wards checking her identity before she was allowed in. Hermione was not surprised to see her friend sobbing. She hurried over and tried to comfort her while tying to determine exactly what was going on. "Gabrielle, what's the matter?"

"He wouldn't tell me where he'd been and was acting all guilty so I told him to leave," she said. "Then he asked if we were still getting married..." she broke off in a new wave of sobs. Hermione already knew the answer, there was no way she would be crying that hard if she had agreed to still marry him. That would also explain his tears and the comment that it was over. "I told him no. Oh, Hermione it's over and I feel completely horrible. I love him, gods do I love him, but I refuse to live a lie. Everything would have been fine if I hadn't fallen in love with him. We would have been happy in a platonic relationship. He doesn't want me, doesn't love me. He's probably hurrying to finish packing so he can run off to his mistress." She started crying harder again and it gave Hermione time to formulate a response.

"It might not be over; maybe you two just need a break. This could all just be a big misunderstanding. And I am positive he is not rushing off, I just saw him sitting in the library." Hermione told her. "He looked upset about something and he refused to talk about it. Severus is talking to him right now, maybe there is still hope."

"How can there be hope when he swears he will never fall in love? I know I used to say the same thing, but now that I know what it is I refuse to live without it. If I stay with him I'll spend my life living a lie, how am I supposed to pretend that he is not the most important person in my world?" Gabrielle was slowly calming down knowing she made the only choice available to her. "It's better off ending now while it's just emotional attachment."

Hermione held her friend for another half hour until she fell asleep, then she hurried off to find Severus and find out what was going on. She found him pacing his lab. He stopped to look at her and gestured to the sitting room so they could talk about it. "Draco is devastated, he doesn't understand what just happened," he told her with a serious expression on his face.

"She doesn't want to live her life in a loveless marriage. He has been distant the last few weeks and stayed out all last night, missing date night, without an explanation. She thinks he may be cheating and wanted to end it before she was hurt further." Hermione said watching as his face showed surprise and he silently asked her to explain. "She is in love with him. They had agreed to marry since neither of them believed in love and they thought it would be a good match. But she has fallen completely in love with him and doesn't want to spend her life living lie."

"So she loves him but thinks him incapable of love and not only that but thinks he is no longer interested in her because he has been distant and evasive?" Snape asked and smirked when she nodded. She shot him a questioning look and he elaborated.

"It seems that he has fallen in love with her and was worried about scaring her off. He has been distant while trying to determine his next course of action and the reason he was gone all day and night yesterday was because he was trying to find the perfect engagement ring for her. He has decided the way to prove his love was to ask her to marry him properly and not just because they were betrothed." Snape said as Hermione groaned in exasperation at her two friends' assumptions. "He is now devastated and depressed and packing up his room. He has decided that he loves her so much he will give her the space she wants and a life where she can be happy. He believes that she has somehow realized he loves her and is repulsed by the idea."

"We should just resort them both into Hufflepuff and be done with it!" Hermione said frustrated, rewarded with a rare chuckle from the potions master. "There is no easy way to fix this without flat out telling them that the other one loves them and even then they are too damn suspicious to believe us!"

"Where is Albus with his infernal meddling when you need him?" Snape growled. "He is always around to help those who don't want or need his interference yet now when it is he's mysteriously AWOL."

"Muggle terms Professor?" Hermione smirked at him, "I believe we may be rubbing off on you yet, now what are we going to do about them?"

"Bring in backup," Severus said. "There is an order meeting tonight that they will both need to attend. If we get word to the rest of your group of friends as well as a few of the key older order members maybe we can come up with something to get them to talk it out."

A large group was gathered in the kitchen before dinner to determine what to do about Draco and Gabrielle. Fleur was placed in charge of vetoing ideas about Gabrielle and Severus in charge of the same for Draco. The rest of them, including the entire Weasley clan, all the students, and the newly married Lupins fresh off their honeymoon, were throwing out ideas on how to get them to open up to each other. They were starting to get discouraged and were about to call in Minerva and Albus since they couldn't think of anything. Ginny had been pacing behind the table and a few of them noticed when she stopped mid step.

Ginny was having another vision. She saw the group of them, Gabrielle and Draco included, sitting around the kitchen table laughing. She had just figured out what they were doing in her vision when it ended. The group was staring at her waiting for her to tell them what she saw. "I might just have an idea," she said as her brothers each chuckled. "We are playing a game tonight!" She said and Tonks cheered.

"Yes! I knew there was a reason we came home a few days early," she said as they all laughed at her exuberance. "Plus there is bound to be some questions or actions required that will get the two of them back together."


	10. The Game’s Afoot

Chapter 10: The Game's Afoot

The Order meeting was not very long. Arthur talked about the Ministry strategy to handle any upcoming attacks and Dumbledore told them there was evidence that the Royal Family was alive and well and had produced an heir, a new princess who will have the power her grandmother possesses. That news was met with shock from quite a few of the assembled. "That means there is a young princess out there... she could be one of the students!" McGonagall exclaimed.

"Whoever she is, she would be less than 19 years old since the princess was not with child when they went into hiding," Frank Longbottom told them. "Since they are under the fidelius charm the girl most likely doesn't even know she's a princess."

"She probably has no idea she is even a pureblood," Severus spoke up, trying to push down the fact that the prince had a daughter. He knew if his mother was still alive he would be betrothed to the girl. He loved his mother but was glad she was unable to marry him off to someone more than 20 years his junior. "Most people who undergo the charm choose to live as muggles so they can live some sort of normal life. She most likely thinks she's muggleborn or they might not have even told her she's a witch."

"I am certain the girl knows she is a witch, the evidence that was presented that she is skilled and powerful. I cannot disclose where the info came from, but it was a trusted source." Albus told them all, "I believe she is most likely already of school age."

"She could be one of the students then," Remus said with wide eyes.

"She could be one of us," Luna said speaking up in a meeting for the first time. "I mean if she is powerful and raised like her father she would be a crusader or at least want to help out. She could be an order member or a member of DA at the least if she is still in school."

The boys all stared in shock at her as they processed the fact that one of their friends could be the future queen and not even know it. "What were her parents like, maybe we can put together a profile on what she would be like to narrow down the search." Hermione suggested.

"Why do we even need to search for her?" Ron asked them all. "I'm as excited as anyone else that the royal family is still alive but with the charm in place we will never know for certain who they are unless their secret keeper divulges that information. Why not just let things progress as they will?"

'We need to keep her safe," Ginny told her brother. "If she is killed in the coming battles or targeted for being an exceptional muggle born, we could loose our future queen before we even knew her. If we have an idea of what to look for we can focus the protection on those that match the profile or at least try and win her to our side so she knows the dangers."

"I agree with Miss Weasley," Albus said with a smile. "It cannot hurt to profile the girl; the worst that can happen is we waste some time and the most is protect someone who is unaware of needing protection."

"What do we know about the prince and princess? What were they like when they were younger? Personality traits, knowledge, that kind of thing. Looks are irrelevant, they probably charmed her appearance." Hermione said pulling out a pad of paper and muggle pen to take notes to develop the profile. She liked profiling; she had read several muggle and magical books on the subject since she found it so fascinating.

"The prince possessed quite a few of the typical Gryffindor traits even though he was home schooled. He was brave to the point of recklessness in his younger years and was very proud and stubborn." Mrs. Longbottom spoke quietly from the side of the room. It was painful to talk about those she had lost but she respected what the order was trying to do. "He was also extremely talented, powerful and a very quick thinker. He had immense talent in charms and a knack for potions as well. He learned everything quickly and had no problems with practical applications. He was very outgoing and had a bleeding heart where he wants to help anyone in need." She looked to Frank for confirmation of what she had said.

"That sounds about right," Frank told them. "The few times I hung out with him he was very friendly and had a good but sarcastic sense of humor. He was also very amused with muggle sciences. If he went into the muggle world I would guess he went for schooling in either science or medicine."

"What about his wife, what was she like?" Hermione asked after she finished writing everything in her notebook.

"She was the epitome of a Ravenclaw," Mrs. Longbottom said. "She loved to learn and had a hunger for books. She was the most intelligent person I have ever met. She had excellent memory skills and could recite verbatim entire chapters or paragraphs from texts when asked a question."

"Sounds like Hermione," Ron said and the others sniggered. Hermione shot them a mock glare and they got back to the profile.

"She had a razor sharp tongue and could put any man in their place. She didn't accept laziness or procrastination. She was a perfectionist in every way yet she was gentile and caring as well. She would befriend anyone and bend over backwards to help a friend but heads would roll if she felts someone was being mistreated or unnecessarily cruel. Did you know she actually forbid any house elf in her employ to punish themselves without permission from her. She was very good at getting her way through a number of means. If she couldn't get her way by normal methods she could finagle her way using her exceptional cunning. Her specialty was transfiguration but she was a wiz at arithmacy and spell creation as well." Mrs. Longbottom finished.

"She was amused by muggle things as well. She liked to analyze muggle technology to see how they got it to work. She would have most likely become an engineer or gone into medicine. Both of them liked to learn and were amazingly gifted, they really were perfect for each other." Frank told them, "They may have had an arranged marriage and been betrothed since they were 10, but they loved each other. I think one of the main reasons they went into hiding was to protect each other."

"Do you think they would let their daughter go to school or do you think they arranged for home schooling? You knew them well Alexandria; your opinions are the most helpful." Arthur said to Mrs. Longbottom.

"If they allowed her to go to school, she would go to Hogwarts. The royal family has always home schooled yet every one of them has wished to go to Hogwarts. I can't image them not letting her go. It wouldn't be a giveaway of who they are since there are plenty of muggle born students." She told them.

"So what traits are we looking for Hermione?" Harry asked his friend.

"Someone extremely smart and talented, most likely top of their class and as it sounds she would be top in everything especially transfiguration, potions and charms. We're looking for someone who is a perfect blend of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw traits who is not afraid to use some Slytherin tactics to get her way and has a heart big enough to make any Hufflepuff proud. The problem that I see is that she wouldn't fit the mold for any of the Hogwarts houses so she could have been placed anywhere." Hermione told them with a shrug. We should check the school records for exceptional muggle borns. We should also look for talented ones even if their scores are not exceptional since she may not have inherited her mother's love for books, even though I hope she did. We could use a queen who is well read!" They all chuckled at the bookworm as she said this.

"I wish to speak with the teachers and Arthur, the rest of you may go," Albus said and the young ones rushed off to get ready for game night.

"I cannot think of any students that match that description, most all of our muggle borns seem to fit perfectly well into their houses. I would think she would stick out like a sore thumb," Flitwick said.

"We have many talented muggle born witches but only a handful of exceptional ones. If we focus our attention on the ones that I consider exceptional we may be able to narrow the search," Minerva said.

"Minerva is correct; we need to keep a close watch on our talented muggle born witches this school year. There are at least 5 new muggle born witches entering this year and we have a few in each of the returning years as well. We should also think of anyone who has graduated in the last 3 years and keep them in mind as well." He ended the meeting with that as he already had an idea who the princess might be and was twinkling like mad.

"You know who it is don't you?" Minerva asked once the room cleared out, "Or you at least have a good idea."

"Yes, there is only one muggle born that I know that has all the characteristics that were mentioned. I am not going to say anything as I think she is being well looked after." Albus said with his eyes still sparkling.

"There is something that you are not telling us," Minerva commented, "I can see that twinkle in your eyes, what has you so happy?"

"Nothing my dear," Albus said while thinking to himself that if he was right it would be interesting to watch her interaction with Severus. He wondered if the two would wed because they were forced or if they ended up falling for each other. Yes, if would most likely prove to be an interesting year ahead.

"Do we have to play the game?" Gabrielle whined, knowing they were all set on it and she had no way to escape.

"Yes, and you are going to enjoy it!" Ginny said with a mock stern voice. "Besides it's going to be much more fun this time since we get to play with the guys. Come on lets get down to the kitchen, I think the rest have already left so it's safe to start. I'm glad mum decided to go home!"

They made their way into the kitchen to see the large table almost full of people. They had 17 people in all who had decided to play. There were all the Weasley boys minus Percy the prat, Fleur, Gabrielle, Remus and Tonks, Harry, Hermione, Draco, Neville, Luna, Severus and even Kingsley Shacklebolt decided to stay for the fun. Dobby and Winky had the table full of snacks and beverages and the door magically locked once the girls entered the room so that no one could interrupt.

Tonks pulled out the modified ball from her shower and placed it on the table with a big smile. Between her and Gabrielle they explained the rules to anyone who had not played before. "Remember that if you absolutely refuse to answer a question you can take the consequence dare that will be specific to you and you will not be able to get out of." Tonks said with a grin, she enjoyed the game a little bit too much. "And the ball knows if you're lying so don't even bother. Let's start out! Kingsley, since you're new to our little group, you get to start. Just pick up the ball and it will show you the question or dare."

Kingsley picked up the ball and looked inside hoping for something tame since it was the first turn and all. He sniggered as he read the question out loud, "Guys: Boxers or Briefs, Gals: Panties or Thong? Well, I would have to say I am a brief kind of guy." He told them and looked to Draco who was sitting next to him who answered boxers. No one was really surprised that Hermione was a panties girl. Ron wears briefs and Harry boxers. Ginny panties, Bill boxers, Fleur and Gabrielle both wear thongs. Fred and George both wear boxers and Luna wears panties. Neville and Charlie wear briefs and Severus and Remus both wear boxers. Tonks was last and smiled while saying she wore panties most of the time and thongs for special occasions, making Remus blush.

Draco picked up the ball hoping that somehow tonight he could convince Gabrielle to give them a second chance, which was why he was both nervous and happy about his question; at least she would know his feelings. "Have you ever been in love and if yes, how many times and with who?" He smiled and looked down the table to her before answering, "Yes, I have been and still am in love and it's only ever been and will ever be Gabrielle." He said looking her right in the eye and hoping she felt the same. Gabrielle gasped and the others all smiled at each other. If the questions continued like that the two would be back together in no time.

Hermione said that she had never been in love and felt bad when she saw Ron's head hang before he answered that he had been in love with her and that he was now in love with Susan. She was glad he had moved on but felt bad she had broken his heart. Harry and Ginny both were in love only with each other and the same was true for Bill and Fleur. Gabrielle was still in shock from Draco's proclamation that he loved her. The whole reason she ended things was because he would never love her, yet he did, the ball wouldn't let him lie. "I love Draco," she said quietly and looked up through her lashes to see his reaction.

Draco had never needed to hear an answer as much as he needed to hear that she loved him. He was not an overly emotional person, but he had to hold back the small sob that rose up as the relief swept through him that she loved him as well. The girl who swore that she would never fall in love, had fallen in love with him and it made him the happiest man in the world. He felt Hermione squeeze his hand under the table and give him a radiant smile and realized that his friends had set up the game to get him and Gabrielle back together. He would be eternally grateful if it worked.

Fred, George, Luna, Neville and Charlie had never been in love. Severus sent a small nod in Harry's direction before saying that he had been in love with Lily Evans when he was in school. Remus was not surprised by this information and both he and Tonks said they had only ever been in love with each other and Kingsley said no.

Hermione's turn was next and her dare was to teach everyone the chicken dance and they all had to participate. They were all laughing by the end, even Snape. "I will never underestimate muggles and their ability to do completely insane things and have everyone accept them," Kingsley said as they all sat down still laughing.

Ron was next and was hoping for something fun like Hermione's had been and was blown away by the dare, he read out, "Kiss the most unlikely person you would kiss who is in this room." They all looked around the room at each other wondering who they should kiss. "This should be interesting," he said with a slight smile.

"Not very likely," Snape said and they all turned to look at his smirk. "You are all overly predictable; I bet I can guess who each one of you are going to kiss."

"Want to make a wager on that?" Remus asked his overly confident friend.

"Sure, how about I make a potion of their choice for anyone I get wrong and if I'm right I get to redecorate the dining room in Slytherin colors for the rest of the summer," he suggested, he so hated the red and gold color scheme in the dining room.

"I'll go for that," Harry said and the two shook hands. Hermione gave Severus her notebook and pen so he could write down his selections so there would be no accusations of cheating. Once he was done he folded the paper tightly and set it in the middle of the table so they could begin.

Ron was first and he chose to kiss Gabrielle, not only was it unexpected but it would irritate Malfoy and he so enjoyed doing that. Harry was next and kissed Tonks and kissed Tonks thinking Snape would never guess he's smooch his new mum. Ginny was next and decided that she should kiss Draco since she figured Snape would think she wouldn't want to encourage him since he had liked her at one point. Bill smirked before planting a big wet kiss on Hermione who rolled her eyes and wiped off her mouth before laughing along with the rest of them. Fleur grinned evilly at her little sister before planting a kiss on Draco, she knew her sister would be jealous. Gabrielle, not one to be outdone by her sister plopped down in Harry's lap and gave him a big kiss. Ginny was pleased to see that Harry didn't show any reaction to having a Veela attached to him; it just proved how much he loved her.

Everyone was wary when they saw the mischievous look on Fred's face and they all burst out laughing at the look on Ron's face after Fred kissed him. George, being of the evil twin variety, decided to up the anti and kissed Fred, making everyone wince. Neville was not about to kiss a boy, one of his teachers or one of his friends girls so the only one left was Fleur. Charlie shrugged and kissed Luna. Severus smirked, "How about I get to decorate another room if no one can guess who I'm going to kiss?" Harry agreed and they all wrote a name down and put them in the center of the table. They all groaned in protest as he quickly leaned over and kissed Remus, who shuddered and then pouted when he realized no one had anticipated Snape kissing him and they had lost part of the bet. Remus then decided he was going to shock everyone and kissed Harry, come on who would guess he'd actually kiss his son! Tonks just shook her head, grinned and kissed Ginny, which all the guys actually found entertaining. Kingsley kissed Fleur and then so did Draco which he could tell made Gabrielle jealous.

Severus smirked at Hermione with a look of victory on his face and everyone realized that he must have guessed correctly so far and she was the last one to go. Hermione knew it was up to her to stump him or suffer their dining room to the fate of Slytherin colors, not that she really minded, and she so hated to loose a bet. She slowly looked around the table and smiled seductively at Charlie. She then walked around to his side of the table and proceeded to run her hands over his shoulder then sat on his lap. She leaned in and whispered in his ear, "He has no idea what's about to hit him, sorry to leave you like this." Everyone was expecting her to kiss Charlie as soon as she pulled away but instead she turned and caught Severus off guard and placed a very nice kiss right on his lips. She pulled back and smiled seductively, "Didn't see that one coming did you Severus?"

Harry hurriedly reached forward and grabbed the paper with Snape's selection. Every one was right except for Hermione who he had down as going to kiss Charlie! "Didn't think she was Gryffindor enough to kiss a professor huh?" Harry asked with a big grin, "I can't wait to request my potion."

Snape was too shocked by the turn of events to even scowl at Potter for teasing him. He couldn't believe Hermione had just kissed him, and it wasn't even a super quick peck like most of the others. She hadn't even seemed repulsed at the idea of what she had just done. He couldn't ever remember having been kissed by a woman before. He had kissed a few women, but that was just because it was necessary to get them into bed, yet he had never really been kissed as he had always initiated the contact.

Harry was still smirking when he picked up the ball for his turn. "Describe in detail your perfect mate." He smiled and thought about his answer. "Well for me that is easy, there are two words that completely describe my perfect mate, Ginny Weasley." The black ball seemed to agree with Harry so he passed it on to Ginny who was looking at him with intense passion in her eyes from his statement.

Ginny smiled, "My perfect mate is powerful and heroic. He is shy and confidant at the same time. He makes me laugh and his kisses make my toes curl. His emerald eyes can burn straight to my soul and his smile can leave me in a puddle on the floor. He is smart, strong and will save us all." Harry grinned at her nice words before claiming her mouth in a searing kiss, much to the displeasure of her brothers in the room.

Bill was still wondering about how developed Harry and Ginny's relationship was when he described his perfect mate as caring, independent, intelligent, funny and family oriented. Fleur said her perfect mate could love her for herself, would be funny, intelligent and handsome. Gabrielle said her perfect mate would keep her entertained, he would be quick witted, honorable and intelligent. He could make her smile and laugh as well as not be intimidated by her knowledge or the fact that she is part Veela. The most important thing is that he would love me unconditionally and I could place all my trust in him. He needs to be honest and caring when we are along and strong and confident when we are not.

Fred said his perfect woman would laugh at all his jokes but keep him from going too far with them; she would be funny and caring and would love his family. George repeated the sentiments. Luna said she only cares that her mate is loyal and loving, the rest was inconsequential. Neville said his perfect mate could see past his shortcomings and love him in spite of them. Charlie said his perfect mate had to like Quidditch and not be afraid of dragons and other magical creatures. She would be funny and caring and a great cook and mother when the time came.

Severus had been thinking on what he wanted in a mate, he had never given it much though since he believed he was destined to be alone for life. "My perfect mate would be the most intelligent witch I've ever met, she would be able to challenge me intellectually and put up with my razor sharp tongue. She would be caring and tender in private but respect my loathing for public displays of affection. She would be powerful and strong willed. She would be able to love me in spite of the awful things I have done in my past. She would fit in my arms like she was meant to be there and we could spend hours together just reading by the fire or discussing the newest magical theories." He knew that was what he wanted, but also knew the possibilities were beyond slim.

Remus smiled and told them all he had his perfect mate in Tonks and she said the same. Kingsley said he wants a strong woman who was a good cook and was willing to have lots of kids. Draco told them that his perfect mate was intelligent and caring. She was funny, strong and wise. She was the most beautiful person he had ever seen and when she wasn't near him his heart ached for her. She was the only woman he would or could ever love and he would never be complete without her. Gabrielle was crying by this point and Fleur was glaring at Draco for hurting her sister. "She is so special," Draco continued, "I just hope she forgives me and lets me back into her life. I'm not sure what I did to make her leave me, but I will spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to her if she gives me the chance. I know she's young and so am I, but I can't imagine ever being apart from her."

Hermione smiled to herself as she thought of her description of her perfect mate, her idea had not changed at all since the last time she was asked. "My perfect mate would be tall with dark eyes and long dark hair I could run my fingers through. He would be incredibly intelligent and we would be able to discuss all my theories and literature. He would be somewhat athletic but not obsessed with Quidditch. He would have the ability to calm and sooth me with his deep voice and wouldn't care if I was never ready to have a family. He would support me in any career path I choose and have a sense of humor. He would be strong and brave able to make me feel safe and protected. I have actually been dreaming of him since I was 9, but I don't think he exists" Hermione finished.

Ron repeated his description from the last game as well, "My dream girl would have blonde or red hair and a smiling face. She would like playing chess with me and we would talk about Quidditch. She would want to stay at home with a large family and would be a great cook. She would be friendly and funny yet able to keep things calm and orderly."

"Well that explains why you two never worked out well together, your perfect mates are almost opposite of what the other one needs," Tonks said with a smile.

Ginny grinned as the ball gave her the next question, "Who is the sexiest person in the room?" She grinned before answering Harry. Bill and Fleur answered each other, Gabrielle refused to look up as she said Draco. Fred and George for once did not agree. Fred said Fleur while George said Hermione, making her look up and stare at him in shock. Hermione was beautiful and sexy in a very understated way, she rarely showed off that side of her and in fact she didn't even realize there was that part of her, but there were quite a few people who had noticed.

Luna said Harry and then Hermione was shocked again as first Neville and then Charlie and finally Severus all said she was the sexiest person in the room. They all smiled (or smirked in Snape's case) at her look of incredulity. Remus and Tonks answered each other; Kingsley said Fleur and Draco said Gabrielle. Hermione gulped and held the ball in her hand knowing there was no way around answering the question; she finally answered "Severus" very quietly earning quite a few strange looks from around the table and leaving one very gob smacked Potions Master gaping like a fish. Ron quickly answered Fleur and Harry and Ginny answered each other.

Ron leaned over and whispered in her ear, "What is going on? You just said you thought Snape was sexy?" Unfortunately when Weasley's get riled up there voices carry and she could tell the entire table had heard the question and were waiting for her answer.

"Did you not pay attention to the physical description of my perfect mate?" She asked him calmly. "Severus is also tall with dark eyes and long dark hair. That's the kind of man I find most attractive and he is the only one in the room that fits the description."

"Good, for a second there I thought you fancied him," Ron said with a shudder.

"I don't know why it's any of your business but I'd be more likely to fancy him than a lot of others. You shouldn't put him down just because he isn't what you think the definition of attractive is. I happen to know quite a few girls who think red hair is unattractive yet I don't look at your or your brothers funny if someone thinks they are cute." Hermione said in a scolding tone while the rest of the room tried not to laugh. Hermione always stuck up for people and Ron always seemed to put his foot in his mouth.

Bill picked up the ball, "Come on ball we need a good dare," he told it and almost dropped it when he read the dare. "I should have know better than to taunt it," he groaned then read, "Snog two different people in the room and then declare one of them the winner by judging them on their kissing skills." The room as a whole groaned and then started to laugh. "At least we'll be able to know who stinks at snogging. My bet is that Ron doesn't get chosen for his skills and that either Luna or Hermione are the best since it's always the quiet ones with the hidden skills." Bill then walked around the table and proceeded to kiss Hermione and then went back and snogged the heck out of Fleur who looked like she was ready to kill when he had kissed Hermione. "I'm sorry Hermione but I'd have to give that round to Fleur."

Fleur looked coolly at Bill then got up and went over and kissed his twin brothers, just to make him mad. She smirked at the looks of contentment on their faces before declaring Fred the winner. Gabrielle was next and smirked at Draco before kissing Neville first and then Ron, surprisingly choosing Neville as the winner even though he looked overly nervous when they had kissed. Fred kissed Hermione and Fleur declaring Fleur the winner, George also kissed the two and grinned as he said Hermione was the winner. Luna kissed Neville and then Ron and said Neville won, making Ron turn red again. Neville was nervous so he kissed Luna and then Hermione. He smiled at Luna and said she won but the black ball started bouncing and vibrating so they knew he was lying to his "girlfriend" and that he had liked Hermione's kiss better. Charlie was next and decided he really wanted to know what he was missing and kissed Hermione, it was great, he then kissed Tonks very quickly and declared Hermione the winner.

"Well it seams that Miss Granger is in the lead," Snape smirked and as much as he wanted to he refused to kiss her, instead choosing Tonks and Fleur who were not his students. He declared Tonks the winner. Remus was next and also kissed Tonks and Fleur so he wouldn't have to kiss one of his students, and declared his wife the winner. Tonks grinned at her husband and kissed Kingsley and then Remus and declared Remus the winner. Kingsley stuck to the two older gals as well and said that Fleur had won. Draco was next and he smiled before kissing Hermione and then kissing Gabrielle, their kiss was heated and it was easy to tell they wanted to continue it so it was not surprising that he said she had won.

Hermione was next and wondered who she should kiss. She didn't want to kiss Draco or Ron or Harry or even Neville, it was bad enough she had been kissed by every Weasley so far. She decided to make people squirm and she carefully wandered around the table and sat back down in Charlie's lap before snogging him for few seconds she then moved on to her right and settled herself in Snape's lap. "You may be too scared to kiss a student but you forget that this summer you are just another order member and you need to relax." She told him before pressing herself into him and kissing him intensely. Shape had no idea how to react, he had a beautiful young woman in his lap kissing him and he couldn't/wouldn't do anything improper even if the kiss was the best he had ever had. "So would I have won?" Hermione smirked at him and grinned when all he could do was nod his head. "Sorry Charlie but Severus here is a very good kisser, not that you were bad," she said sending him a wink before walking back around the table.

"Hermione, when did you turn into such a minx?" Bill asked with a grin.

"Since I realized I could be," She replied with a saucy grin.

"We'll see about that," Ron said with a small growl before claiming her lips in a strong kiss and then moving on to kiss Luna and claiming Hermione as the winner.

Harry was next and he looked apologetically at Ginny, he didn't want to have to kiss anyone other than her. "Sorry," Harry whispered to her before quickly kissing Hermione and then moving to snog Ginny so that she would never question his loyalty and telling everyone that Ginny won, big surprise. Ginny smiled and then went over to kiss Remus quickly and then snogged Harry until the rest of the table threatened to dump cold water on them and she said Harry won.

They were all hoping for a break from dares when Fleur picked up the ball and read out, "Who is your best friend?" She smiled answered Bill. Gabrielle looked sadly down the table before answering Draco. Fred and George said they were each others, Luna said Hannah, Neville said Colin, Charlie said Bill, Severus said Albus, Remus and Tonks answered each other, Kinsgley answered Moody, Draco smiled at her as he answered Gabrielle. Hermione winked at the boys before answering Ginny, Ron and Harry answered each other, Ginny answered Hermione and Bill answered Charlie.

It was Gabrielle's turn and she willed the ball to form the question she needed answered before she could go back to trusting Draco, even if she believed he loved her. She was relieved to see the question and read out, "How many people have you had sex with?" She answered none, Fred and George both answered 3, Luna and Neville both said 0, Charlie said 1, Severus said 4, Remus and Tonks both said 1, Kingsley answered 4. Then it was the answer Gabrielle needed and she watched Draco carefully as he picked up the ball and looked straight into her eyes before answering none. Gabrielle let out the breath she didn't know she was holding and grinned at him and he realized he had just been forgiven. Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny all answered 0, Bill answered 2 and Fleur refused to look at anyone as she answered 5, knowing it was the highest number in the room.

Fred looked way too excited to take his turn and laughed as he read out, "Propose to someone in the room." He and George made a big production out of proposing to each other. Luna and Neville used each other so as to not have to be as embarrassed. Charlie swept over and proposed to Fleur, since he knew she would think it was funny and it would irritate Bill. Severus decided to shock everyone and went over and proposed to Harry, earning him applause from the rest of the group and causing Harry to almost fall off his chair he was laughing so hard. Remus, not to be outdone, proposed to Severus. Tonks and Kingsley proposed to each other.

Draco took a deep breath and went over to Gabrielle. "Gabrielle you are the most amazing person I have ever met. I know I said our relationship would never be one of love, but I was wrong. You have captured my heart and soul and I never want you to let go. You are the most important thing in the world to me and I would do anything to spend my life with you. I was going to ask you this later, but now is as good of a time as any." He pulled the ring box out of his robes and kneeled down on one knee in front of her. "Gabrielle, love and light of my life, will you do me the ultimate honor of becoming my wife?"

The girls were all crying, including Gabrielle, and the guys were all waiting and hoping that their friend would not be turned down. They had played the game tonight with the intention of getting the two back together so this was the most important moment of the night. Gabrielle was crying from happiness and shock. He had a ring already and had professed his undying love to her, how could she turn away the only man she would ever love? "Draco, I love you more than I ever thought possible, of course I will marry you." She told him and was amazed at the ring he slipped onto her finger. It was perfect, just like him. She threw her arms around him and they kissed and smiled when everyone cheered and the other girls crowded around to see her ring.

They finished up the round a few minutes later. Hermione smirked at Draco and proposed to Gabrielle begging her to reconsider and run away with her. The entire table was roaring with laughter and then laughed even harder when Ron proposed to Harry pretending that he was heartbroken that Harry would choose his baby sister over him. Harry proposed to Draco, claiming that the reason they had always fought was because of the built up sexual tension and reminded them that there was a thin line between love and hate. Ginny decided to propose to Hermione asking her what was so great about Gabrielle that she proposed to her instead? Both Bill and Fleur laughed and proposed to Charlie. Gabrielle was last and proposed. They were all laughing and the mood was considerably lighter after that.

George grinned evilly as he read, "Remove one article of clothing from another person in the room." They all laughed as he walked over and removed one of Charlie's shoes. Luna decided to help out the twins and took off Charlie's other shoe. Neville decided to play along and removed one of Charlie's socks, to much protesting from the red head who was being ganged up upon. Charlie surveyed the room carefully before grinning and asking George for his pants, leaving the twin in his boxers. Severus decided to help out in the 'Embarrass the Weasleys' campaign and ordered Fred to remove his pants under the guise that the twins needed to match. Remus decided it was fun to pick on the red heads and took Charlie's other sock. Tonks grinned before going over and helping Charlie remove his shirt. The girls were all pleasantly surprised by the ripped muscles over his chest and six pack. Kingsley asked Fred for a shoe and Draco asked for the other one.

Hermione was next and smirked, "Excuse me Severus, but there are quite a few of us that have wondered what you hide under those robes. So of with them," She told him with an evil grin as he grumbled and started on all of the tiny buttons that held his robes closed. He was wearing a tight pair of black trousers and a loose fitting white silk shirt that had the top three buttons undone so the top of his lean chest was visible. The girls in the room all gasped at the muscles they could see on his lithe frame.

"Who Hermione, you were definitely right one the mark with thinking Severus here is sexy," Tonks said and all the other girls agreed. "At least we know why he keeps covered up. It would be hard for a group of teenage girls to concentrate on potions if he was in the room looking like that." The men were all at a loss to describe the reactions of the women. They still did not understand the appeal of the dark and brooding man.

Snape thought they were having him on and glared at each of them. "I have to keep in shape for my spy duties as well as my robes have multiple pockets that can hold indefinite numbers of potion bottles."

Ron decided to get everyone's mind back on the torture of his brothers and took Fred's other shoe while Harry followed and took George's other one. Ginny grinned at her brothers and they knew they were in trouble. She took George's shirt and smiled as he was left in his socks and boxers! Bill was next and tried to decide which brother to humiliate. He decided on Fred and took his shirt stating that Snape was right and that twins needed to match. Fleur giggled and said she wanted to see just how muscled the potions master was and ordered his shirt off, and the girl were all disappointed to find that he had a 'wife beater' style undershirt on. Gabrielle smirked at the boys in their various states of undress. "Let's see if Charlie was telling the truth about wearing briefs, I want your pants," she told him with the trademark Slytherin smirk. They all laughed as Charlie grumbled and handed over his pants leaving him sitting in nothing but his underpants. Fred was the last to go and sent a smirk over to Charlie who could still loose one item of clothing.

"Don't even think about it Fred..." Charlie warned as he realized his brother was set out to finish his complete humiliation. The girls all realized what was going on and felt bad. Hermione was the first to flick her wand in Charlie's direction and suddenly he was wearing a pair of muggle jeans. Gabrielle was next and he was in a deep blue t-shirt. Tonks gave him a wink and he was wearing socks and Fleur finished by putting a new pair of shoes on him. The boys all looked like they had their favorite toy taken away but Fred gave in and settled for taking Charlie's shirt.

Luna's turn was next and she said in a dreamy voice, "When and who gave you the best kiss you have gotten from another. They had to be the one to initiate the kiss, not just kissing you back." She smiled and said Terry Boot last year when she had helped him study in the library. Neville looked sad at the news but said it was Luna when she kissed him after a DA meeting. Charlie said her name was Amiee and it was in his 7th year at Hogwarts. Severus did not want to answer and sat for a long time staring at his hands before sighing and mumbling that Hermione was the only woman to have ever kissed him. Hermione then felt bad for making him feel uncomfortable, she new he didn't like physical contact but never imagined he had never been kissed by a girl.

Remus and Tonks both said each other, Kingsley said his was when Madame Bones kissed him when Arthur won the election for minister, Draco said it was Gabrielle when she kissed him goodnight at his manor, Hermione smiled and said it was when Oliver kissed her goodbye in the common room after the Quidditch match. Ron said his was his first kiss from Susan (Hermione glared at him as he had told her it was an 'accident' and that it hadn't meant anything). Harry said his was when Ginny kissed him on his birthday and Ginny said hers was when Harry kissed her when they flooed to the Leaky Caldron. Bill and Fleur said theirs were each other and Gabrielle said her was when Draco kissed her in the Great Hall the time she blushed. Fred laughed and said his was Katie Bell in their 4th year and George said his was Lavender Brown in his last year.

The game went on for the remainder of the night with things like: What was the reason your last relationship ended, Turn the person next to you into the animal of your choice, Have you ever stolen from a teacher and if yes what was it and why did you need it (Snape's question), Name a part of another person in the room and use that name to refer to it the next time you see the person, Name at least 3 people you have had a crush on, and lots of others.


	11. Silver Phoenix’s First Flight

Chapter 11: Silver Phoenix's First Flight

Everyone was tired when they awoke and made their way down to breakfast in the morning. Luckily it was a weekend and the working Order members didn't have to go in to work. They had all stayed up until the early morning playing the game and needed a lie in. The girls were all still excitedly hovering around Gabrielle looking at her ring and discussing weddings. The guys were all steering clear of the women so as not to get pulled into wedding discussions. Fleur was giving Gabrielle lots of advice on how to plan her wedding since she and Bill would be married at the end of the summer. Gabrielle was not in a hurry to get married but was glad that Fleur agreed to let her marry as soon as she finished school, even though she wouldn't be 17 yet.

"I still can't believe he loves me too," Gabrielle told Hermione after breakfast as they sat reading in the drawing room. "I thought he was cheating and he was actually getting up the courage to tell me that he loves me and buying a ring for me."

"I'm happy for you two; it's nice to know that you are getting married for more than a business transaction. You look so great together; it makes me jealous sometimes to see all my friends so much in love." Hermione told her with a wistful smile.

"Why is that? I thought you were happy with Oliver," Gabrielle asked her.

"Oh, I'm having a great time with him. I just don't see the relationship going anyplace serious. He is just not the type of guy I imagine myself marring. He's a lot of fun and we have a nice spark between us, but we also don't have a deep connection. Can you really image me being a wife of a Quidditch star?" She asked laughing at the image.

"You're right, I always picture you with an intellectual type. The kind of guy you can bounce theories off of and who can help you with your research. Someone you can spend hours reading with in front of the fire without him complaining he is bored." Gabrielle told her.

"Yeah, I've been dreaming of the perfect guy since I was 9. As much as Oliver is intelligent I just don't see him as anything other than a Quidditch player. I'll meet someone, someday, probably once I go off to university. I can't image I'd ever be content with someone my own age unless they are an overachiever like me." Hermione said.

"So how long are you going to see him for then?" Gabrielle asked her.

"I don't know, as long as we are having fun I don't see the problem with staying together. I doubt he'll want to keep seeing me once we go back to school." She replied.

"Are we going to the game this week?" Gabrielle asked

"Yep, Harry got us all tickets; England vs. Brazil here in England. It should be a good match; Brazil is a top ranked team. Oliver and Harry say we have to win this game to get put in the right pool so it's easier to get to the cup. The game is on Wednesday, so we will miss our night out, but we can celebrate after the game." She said.

"So she loves you huh?" Harry asked as he plopped down next to Malfoy in the study. He was glad things had worked out well between the two Slytherins.

"That's what it seems, it's kind of surreal at the moment. Yesterday morning she kicks me out and tells me that she doesn't want us to be together anymore and then last night I find out she loves me and is willing to marry me. I found out the reason she kicked me out is she thought I was cheating on her. Can you imagine that? Why would I ever cheat on her? I mean even if I didn't love her, there is absolutely no one out there better than her, well for me that is." Draco told him.

"So were you nervous when you asked her to marry you?" Neville asked him from across the room.

"Yeah, my hands were sweating and even though she had just said she loved me, I was afraid she would still turn me down. I thought I was going to pass out from lack of oxygen because I was holding my breath waiting for her answer." Draco said with a small smile. "I know it sounds all sappy and corny, but she makes me the happiest man in the world. She makes me feel like nothing can get me down, not the dark lord or his death eaters, not my pathetic excuse for a family, nothing, and it's an amazing feeling."

"I know how you feel mate," Harry said with a smile. "I can not imagine my life without Ginny in it. I love her so much. I picture myself in the future and never in it am I without her, that's why I know I want to marry her." Harry told the group.

"I like Luna, and I image we might be right for each other, but our relationship is not serious yet. It's just your typical teenage fling, but maybe someday it will be more. I don't have any clear picture of what my future will bring yet." Neville told them.

"I used to think I knew what I wanted in life. I still want a big family and to play Quidditch or be an Auror, but some things are different. I used to just assume that I would be with Hermione, it just seemed like a forgone conclusion to me. I never really gave any thought to what she wanted; I just assumed it went along with my plan. Susan and I have talked about what we want in life and her plan is the same as mine. Maybe I'll end up with her or maybe I'll find someone else once I finish school, I'll just play it by ear and see where it goes." Ron told them all as he and Draco played chess.

"Do you think Hermione and Oliver will end up together?" Neville asked them. The other three all answered no and laughed. They couldn't image a serious relationship between Hermione and anyone who valued Quidditch so high.

"I got us all tickets to Wednesday's game against Brazil, it' not the top box but it's close enough and we'll be able to see you all cheering for us while we play." Harry told them. I have 20 tickets, enough for you three, Hermione, Ginny, Gabrielle, Luna the twins and their dates, Arthur, Molly, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Tonks and Remus, plus 2 extra tickets. That is fills up the box so I couldn't get any extras for any other order members."

"You could either invite Snape and Kingsley to round out the game group or maybe Neville's parents would like to come. I'm sure someone will want to come and see Xavier play. McGonagall might want to come with one of the other teachers since Wood is on the team." Ron told them and Harry decided to let Remus take care of the extra tickets so he wouldn't have to decide.

Hermione was called into the small sitting room off of the dining room later that morning to talk with Dumbledore. "I have a proposition for you for next year," He told her after he offered her a seat and a lemon drop. "I know you are taking more classes than any other student and was wondering how you planned on keeping up with all your studies, prefect duties and research for the order once classes resumed." He asked her.

"I was hoping that I could take some of my lesser classes as independent study instead of actually having to take class work as well. I am well enough ahead in quite a few classes that I could take the NEWTs tomorrow for them and get an acceptable grade. I was planning on talking to Professor McGonagall about it later in the summer." She told him wondering why he took the time out of his busy schedule to worry about her work load.

"Which NEWTs are you prepared to take early?" Dumbledore said with his noticeable twinkle in his eye.

"I could take the History of Magic, Astronomy, Ancient Runes, and Care of Magical Creatures NEWT with a few hours of revision each. I was also hoping to take the Muggle Studies NEWT so that I have it on my record in case it is needed for a job in the future." Hermione told him wondering why he was asking. "That would leave me to take Potions, Transfiguration, DADA, Charms, Herbologry and Arithmancy at the end of the year."

"I have talked with the ministry and they have agreed to have a reviewer at Hogwarts to test you in any subject you feel ready for at the beginning of next week, giving you a week to revise for them as you see fit." Albus told her with a smile. "I need you to continue your research with Severus once the school year starts and this way you will still have adequate time to spend on your studies. Six classes is still quite a bit, perhaps you should think of sitting your Arithmancy or Herbologry exam early as well. What do you think?"

"I am more than willing to try and take the Arithmancy and HErbologry exams early, but if I do not get an O then I would like to be able to retake them at the end of the year after having adequate revision time." Hermione told him with a smile. But I have been ready to take the others since before I sat my OWLs. In fact I could most likely pass all of my NEWTs right now just not with top grades."

"I think you should go ahead and take those 7 exams and any that you are not comfortable with your score on you will be able to re-take at the end of the year." He told her with a smile. "There are many more important things to have you accomplish this year than History of Magic essays that I know you were able to write in 3rd year. You really are the cleverest witch of your generation. Thank you for humoring me in this. I have spoken with Severus and he knows you will be unavailable to research this week since you will be revising. I will see you bright and early a week from Monday at 8 am in the great hall. Severus will accompany you there to meet the ministry official."

"Thank you sir," She said as he left, mentally calculating a study schedule for the next week. She was glad she had brought all her school things with her already from her parents. She hurried up to her room to get to work, she was planning on breaking all the records for NEWT scores like she had on OWLs and wasn't going to let a little thing like no preparation time deter that dream.

"Has anyone seen Hermione today?" Ginny asked them all at dinner. She hadn't come down for lunch and she hadn't seen her the whole day even though she had seen Snape a few times.

"She is in her room with a do not disturb charm on her door and a note board if you want to leave her a message," Gabrielle told them with a shrug. "I figured she was buried in research notes or something."

"Mistress Hermione has been taking her meals in her room too," Winky said as she served them the meal.

"Hermione is studying for her NEWTs," Severus told them all. "Dumbledore asked her to take a few of her exams early so she could continue to focus on our research. This way she is only taking between 4 and 6 classes and will have time to take care of all her responsibilities."

"How many exams is she taking early?" Gabrielle asked him.

"At least 5 maybe 7. She is for sure taking History of Magic, Astronomy, Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies and is going to attempt to take Herbologry and Arithmancy. She will still be able to retake any of them at the end of the year if she doesn't get the score she wants." He told them all.

"You mean if she doesn't get a perfect," Ron said and they all chuckled at how anything less than perfect was a failure to Hermione. "She's still upset that she didn't get an O in Astronomy. She asked them to let her re-take the exam since we were all distracted by Umbridge attacking Professor McGonagall, but they wouldn't let her for some reason."

"When is she taking the exams?" Harry asked wondering when they would see their friend again.

"A week from Monday," Snape told them all.

"So we'll see her for the match hopefully, but other than that she'll be holed up with her books and notes. Winky, can you make sure she is actually eating the meals you send up and taking stretch breaks and has plenty of snack food and beverages up there please." Harry said, and the elf agreed to take care of her.

"So do you think she'll be head girl then?" Ginny asked them all. "I know she has always wanted to be, it would be sad if she didn't get it."

"As much as I like the other 7th year girls they don't deserve it like Hermione does. She works so hard all the time and takes her studies more seriously than any other student in the school. If she doesn't get it then we're going to have to complain." Harry said mater of factly.

"She has my vote if that means anything," Snape told them. "And I know Irma and Minerva will definitely want her as well. I can think of no other student that has worked as hard for the honor."

"I just don't want to be head boy," Harry told them. "It's bad enough I have to do Quidditch, prefect rounds, DA, Auror training and school work, I don't think I could handle any extra responsibilities."

"I think I'm going to drop Divination this year, there is really no point in me taking it. I'm not a seer and I already just make up my homework, it just seems like a big waste of time." Ron told them all.

"Yeah, I wish I could drop a few classes as well. I'm just not sure which ones. I would like to get rid of Astronomy since I really don't need it and as much as I love Hagrid I wish I could get out of Care of Magical Creatures." Harry told them.

"I heard that he might not be coming back to teach this year," Tonks told them, she had entered the room a few minutes into the discussion. "He is thinking about moving to France permanently with Madame Maxime. I heard Albus was going to start interviewing professors for the position."

"I'll miss him if he stays in France, but then I wouldn't feel bad about dropping his class. I'm sure it would be even more dangerous this year without Hermione to help him with his lesson plans." Harry told them.

"Hermione writes his lesson plans?" Remus asked shocked. "When does she have time to do that?"

"I'm not sure, she seems to have time to do everything the rest of us don't. I hope she's not still using that time turner." Ron commented.

"When did she use a time turner? For what reason and who gave her permission?" Snape asked surprised. "Those are very highly regulated."

"She used it in her 3rd year to get to all her extra classes. She tried to take all the elective classes. The ministry let her use it after Dumbledore and McGonagall wrote them a letter. She was only supposed to use it for her studies and she made sure to follow the law to the letter." Harry told the surprised people around the table.

"And how do you know about the law?" Remus asked suspicious.

Harry and Ron looked nervously at each other and eyed Remus and Snape before Harry took a deep breath. "You have to promise this information does not leave this room." Once everyone had agreed he told the story of their 3rd year and how they used the time turner to go back in time and save both Buckbeak and Sirius.

"I knew it was your fault!" Severus said triumphantly. "I was right all this time! Now I know how you were able to do it and stay tucked safely in the hospital wing. How did you manage to survive the Dememtor attack?"

"I conjured a patronus. It was my first real on and it attacked the Dememtors that were about to perform the kiss on me. I was on the opposite side of the lake as my other self and couldn't see me properly. I thought it was my dad when it happened the first time and then when we went back I realized it had been me and was able to cast the charm since I already knew it would work." Harry told them. "The scariest part was keeping out of the way of Remus as he was in full werewolf form and it was hard to keep Buckbeak from running off after HAgrid."

"How did you even know about her time turner to know to use it to save them?" REmus asked, "Hermione would never have told you voluntarily since it's against the law."

"It was Dumbledore's idea," Harry said and watched as Snape growled.

"All that time he knew and never told me." Snape said through gritted teath. "Although I will now admit that I was wrong about Black and it is a good thing you saved him. I am still sore about not getting my Order of Merlin."

"Don't worry; I'm sure you'll get one for your Cloud Clearing potion once the war is over. Remember that the new Minister of Magic is not an idiot like the last one and seems to like you for some reason," Remus told him causing the room to laugh.

"I'm hoping to receive it for more than just that potion. I hope we have the anti-crucio potion soon. We are getting closer and are to the point we are ready to start some tests to see which direction to carry on our search." Severus told them.

"I believe you'll find the cure, don't give up," Ginny told him seriously. They all tended to take Ginny's gut feelings as fact now days after all the correct predictions she has made.

"So who's going to win the match on Wednesday Gin?" Ron asked, "I wouldn't mind making a wager on the game."

"Ronald Weasley!" Ginny scolded, "I refuse to even contemplate the trouble you would be in if mum found out. I think England is going to win but it has nothing to do with my ability and more to do with the fact that I like their seeker."

"What do you need the money for?" Harry asked.

"I want to but something nice for Susan for her birthday and didn't want to ask mum since she'll get all freaked out and think I am getting too serious too fast. You know she's still sore that Hermione and I broke up, she always wanted her as another daughter." Ron said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, she's always considered Harry and Hermione as surrogate family. I hope at least one of them will officially join the family." Ginny said looking meaningfully at Harry.

"I would plan on it," Harry said kissing her hand and winking at her.

"What are you laughing at?" Draco asked Gabrielle as she giggled at Harry's comment. "You'll soon be Mrs. Malfoy, what's wrong with anyone else making life time long plans." The adults decided to leave the kids to their own devices and headed out of the kitchen.

Wednesday rolled around quickly and the house was in chaos getting ready for the game. All the Weasley's were present as well as Lee Jordan and Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell. Dumbledore had decided to induct all of them into the Order earlier in the week along with Xavier, so they were allowed at headquarters now. Lee and Katie were taking the last 2 tickets and rounding out the group since no one else was as excited to go as they were.

"So is your nephew anywhere near as good as Harry?" Angelina asked Remus as they were all getting ready to take the portkey to the stadium.

"He's very good; I would say is talent is even with Harry's. You'll like his new broom, it's custom and called the Silver Phoenix. It's much faster and handles better than the firebolt. Harry helped him design it actually, they copywrited it so the manufactures have to ask them to use any of the modifications." Remus told her as the others all drooled over the idea of the new broom.

"I can't wait to see him in action; he is such a cool guy. We met him at the club in Diagon alley and now he's an order member. Wood says he is great." Fred told them.

"If Wood thinks he's great then we have a good shot. Wood is a great judge of talent." Katie said as the last of them trouped into the living room to gather around the beat up old purse that was serving as their portkey.

Hermione leaned over to talk to Gabrielle, "I have a feeling I'm going to be Quidditched out very soon. This is my only break this week and I'm spending it in the midst of Quidditch obsessed people." Gabrielle laughed and soon they were all traveling to the stadium.

"How come Harry didn't come again?" Lee asked as they were all taking their seats in their reserved box.

"We couldn't run the risk of someone spotting him and the death eaters attacking." Remus said sticking to the made up story. "Besides, it kind of depresses him that he didn't have the chance to play."

"If they loose the cup because Harry wasn't on the team I'm going to personally throttle Professor Dumbledore!" Angelina said loudly. "Harry is the best seeker in the country and probably the world, we shouldn't have to settle for second best, even if he is your nephew!"

"Oi, Angie, calm down. Harry says he would have had a hard time beating Xavier in the tryout so don't worry. I just can't wait to get a look at what that broom can do!" Fred said to pacify her, it was amazing how much she liked Quidditch, boy was he lucky.

The team was introduced and flew out onto the pitch. Wood flew by and blew a kiss to Hermione making her blush and the others laugh. Xavier also flew by and waved and sent a wink at Ginny before taking his place above the pitch.

"I think he just winked at Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said to Arthur (she doesn't know he's Xavier). "George told me they danced together a few times at the club as well. We should probably keep an eye on them. I doubt she realizes he might fancy her and we don't want poor Harry to think she's not being faithful."

"I'm sure it's nothing dear," Arthur said but making a mental note to keep a closer watch on the two. He had met the boy the other night and he seemed friendly enough. Perhaps he was unaware that Harry and Ginny were seeing each other.

The match was fast paced as both sides had superb chasers. Wood was busy trying to block all the shots and was proving who he earned his place on the team. Xavier was putting the other seeker through the paces by showcasing some of his lesser skills on the broom. He had tricked the Brazilian seeker three times with different dives and the crowd loved it. Harry was smiling to himself that they were chanting 'Lupin, Lupin' and wondered what Remus thought of it all.

It was abut an hour into the match when he spotted it for the first time and raced in the direction of the golden winged ball at the opposite side of the pitch. He was happy to see the other seeker pause for a moment wondering if it was another trick before he tried to catch up. He was getting nearer to the snitch when he had to narrowly avoid two bludgers and actually had to stop in his pursuit of the snitch when all three chasers flew in his path. He was very upset when he realized the snitch had gotten away. His team mates were in an uproar at the blocking techniques used by the Brazilian team and the game turned nasty in a hurry.

"Dirty rotten cheats, just because their seeker has no chance in catching the snitch doesn't mean they have to cheat their way to victory!" Ron called out angrily. Xavier had quickly become a crowd favorite and they were all upset at the loss of the snitch. Ron was scolded again by his mother for uttering some choice words when one of the English chasers was clubbed in the head by the Brazilian beater. The crowd finally calmed down when England was awarded a penalty shot and a reserve chaser was brought in to continue the game since the other one was still unconscious and being treated by medi-wizards.

Xavier took the penalty and injury time to circle the pitch high above in search of the snitch while the others all took a rest. He was also happy to see the other seeker head down for a drink of water so he did not have to worry about him spotting the snitch. After the penalty shot England was up 90 to 60 and there was an expectant feeling in the stands as they all hoped the snitch would be spotted again soon. He had spotted the snitch right as they scored the penalty shot and was waiting for the quaffle to be put back in play so he could pounce. As soon as he noticed the chasers move for the ball he laid himself flat on his broom and took off like a missile toward the ground below their hoops.

The crowd gasped at the amazing flying as they watched Xavier swerve through opposing players and dive sharply towards the ground. He wasn't taking any chances this time and put his broom through its paces which is saying a lot as it's the best broom in the world. He reached the snitch right as two bludgers were coming at him from opposite directions. He was still 3 feet above the snitch and quickly swung around, hanging from his legs on the broom and reached down grabbing the snitch. The two bludgers barreled past where his head and torso were only seconds before.

Harry/Xavier grinned, straightened up on his broom and held the snitch in the air. The cheers were deafening. If he had thought victories at Hogwarts were something special, he could not even put into words the feeling from having thousands of people cheering for him. He flew over to his team mates and they all did a victory lap, waving to their fans. Xavier and Wood flew over to the box full of their friends as the rest of the team headed for the changing rooms.

"You were amazing!" Ginny gushed as soon as the boys were within earshot. "That was a great move at the end and your broom is spectacular."

"I thought for sure those bludgers were going to get you there at the end," Remus said with a small grimace, "I'm glad you're ok."

X grinned and hugged his parents and then shook hands with all the guys. He thanked them all for coming to his match and promised them all tickets to the next one if they wanted to be there. Katie, Angelina and Alicia were acting like quite the fan girls with their excessive praise of his talents.

Wood smiled as Hermione threw her arms around him as soon as he landed. "You did a great job today. You had some very nice saves." She had actually enjoyed the match since it was so fast pace. She didn't really hate Quidditch; she just detested talking about it 24 hours a day.

"It makes it all worth while to see you smile at me like that when the match is over," Oliver purred into her ear as he gathered her close in his arms. "I was very glad to see you today. I've missed seeing you, talking with you and especially kissing you."

"Well I think we can remedy those," She said with a smirk before he brought his mouth down to hers in an intense kiss. They only broke away when they heard the tell talk sound of a camera clicking away. There were several reporters hovering around watching the group and especially the two stars.

"Oliver, who's the girl?" "I thought you were seeing Hermione Granger" and "Are you off the market for good?" were just a few of the questions they were hurtling at them as soon as they pulled apart.

Hermione was amused that they didn't recognize her. She had her hair up in a high pony tail and was wearing a modified pair of Oliver's Puddlemore United robes that he had given her to wear to support him. She had to say that she actually looked quite sexy in his robes and not very much like her bookworm self, no wonder the reporters were having trouble. Oliver was also amused at the press he was getting. Sure he had been in a few witches magazines but nothing as much as this. He rather enjoyed the press.

Ginny was standing watching the spectacle knowing that neither one of them would answer the presses questions. She knew they were also both dying to tell the press exactly who Hermione was but didn't want to be quoted or have to give an account of their relationship. "Hermione, hurry up, we're getting ready to leave!" Ginny yelled over to her friend and could see the devious smile forming on the brunets face.

"Give me just a second Ginny, I have to say goodbye to Oliver!" She called back smirking as the reporters were writing franticly. She turned back into Oliver's embrace and whispered into his ear. "Talk to X in the change room about where we are going to celebrate and I'll meet you there." Oliver smiled and gave her a long and sweet kiss goodbye before mounting his broom again and flying off to the change rooms with Xavier in toe.


	12. Celebrating

_Author's Note: This chapter has slight sexual suggestions in it. There should be nothing here to send it over PG-13 but I thought it better to warn you in case you would rather skip the chapter if you are so inclined. Happy reading! Redfrog_

Chapter 12: Celebrating

The large group made their way to the burrow for the evening to celebrate in privacy. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Tonks and Remus headed off to headquarters to leave the younger ones to their celebrations. Justin, Hannah, Susan, Lavender, the Patil twins, Dean and Seamus joined them in their celebrations along with a few of Bill and Charlie's friends and a few of the other members of the national team. It was a large victory party but everyone was glad not to have any reporters or too many fans hanging around. Lavender and the Patil twins were hanging all over the other Quidditch players but they didn't seem to find the pretty girls as annoying as Oliver did.

"Are we going to be able to go out on Friday?" Oliver asked Hermione as they were slow dancing to some music that the twins had conjured up. "I really want to spend some quality time with you."

Hermione smiled but knew that his words translated to "I want to get you alone and see how far you'll let me go," and wasn't too impressed by the line. "I have to study, I'm taking a few of my NEWTs early on Monday and really need the extra revision time. I need to get these exams out of the way so that I can concentrate on my really important classes."

"I could come over to where you are staying and quiz you," He said while nibbling on her earlobe. He knew she wasn't entirely ready for a physical relationship but he wanted her so badly. "Or you could come over to my flat and study there."

"You are just going to have to wait until after my exams," She said firmly even though she was thoroughly enjoying the sensation of his lips against her neck and ears. They danced a few more songs before the music was turned down and everyone crowded into the living room to play a drinking game. The advantage of having older siblings and being in a private dwelling was there was no one stopping them all from getting completely hammered. Hermione pulled all her girl friends to the side and handed them all some of the potion she had made for these kind of occasions. It was a potion that didn't allow the alcohol to enter the bloodstream and therefore the person didn't get drunk. They hadn't shared this potion with the boys and were planning on acting like they were getting drunk as well, just to see their reactions.

They decided to play "I never" since there were way too many of them to play any card games. Katie decided to start by saying she had never kissed a professional Quidditch player before and laughed as Hermione and two of the chasers had to drink but the shock was when Ginny drank as well. She glared at her brothers and dared them to say anything and they all wisely kept quiet even though they were wondering when it had happened and if Harry knew.

Angelina was next and laughed as she said she had never kissed one of her teachers but she had sure wanted to when Lockheart was teaching. The only ones to drink, to everyone's immense surprise were Xavier, Ginny and Hermione. "Now we see why Hermione gets her good grades!" Angie joked and all the friends glared at her and Bill explained that Ginny and Hermione had been dared to so it wasn't their fault.

Things started to heat up and Hermione decided to put on a show that she was already tipsy and giggled out that she had never given oral sex and laughed as the Quidditch guys all consoled their team mate on his rotten luck. Ginny scolded her twin brothers as neither one of them drank but both their girlfriends did. "Turnabout is only fair play boys, besides they might be in a better mood if you give it a try." The rest of the Weasley clan then watched with baited breath as the question passed around and were glad to see that Ginny did not drink.

Once they were all feeling pleasantly buzzed they decided to do some more dancing. They were swapping partners and the guys were starting to get a little touchy feeley. Oliver had his hand planted firmly on Hermione's butt and was squeezing it in rhythm to the music. Xavier was dancing way too close to Ginny for someone who was only a friend and Hermione couldn't help but giggle at the looks her brothers were giving her. Gabrielle and Draco were in a corner snogging and Ron and Susan had disappeared up to his room. Hermione hoped he knew what he was doing because she didn't want to see him get hurt again like when she had ended it with him.

After another few hours the Quidditch boys, Bill and Charlie's friends and the non-order member Gryffindors had left. Hermione had also send Oliver home after his third attempt to unbutton her shirt, he was completely drunk. She threw him into the floo and sent him back to his flat before she decided to hex him. She didn't know if she could put up with him the rest of the summer or not. Bill and Fleur apparated back to headquarters with obvious intentions of what they were going to do the rest of the night and it seemed the rest of the party goers had the same idea as they were all pairing up. Neville and Luna and Hannah and Justin had transfigured armchairs into cots and were curled up snogging in each others arms. Draco was leading Gabrielle up the stairs towards Percy's old bedroom and she looked like she was eager to go with, even if she was sober. Hermione shrugged it off as they were already engaged. The twins were arguing with Lee Jordan about there not being enough room for all of them in their room. Their girls had obviously had too much to drink as they were helping each other strip off their clothes and the boys hurried them upstairs after they noticed this.

Ginny pulled an inebriated Xavier up to her room so he could turn back into Harry and that left Charlie and Hermione alone in the living room. Charlie grinned at the opportunity to spend some time with her. He hadn't been keeping it too much of a secret that he thought Hermione was amazing. "You are gorgeous, did you know that?" He asked her as he joined her on the sofa, sitting a little bit closer than necessary.

"Charlie, you've had too much to drink," She told him softly but knew that was a lie as he had been one of the responsible ones and kept to butterbeer instead of Firewhiskey. She had to admit it felt nice having Charlie's attentions, but she could never think of him as anything other than a friend.

"You know that's not true," he said leaning closer to her. "Can I kiss you again?" He asked making her eyes widen with the request as she had not been expecting something so forward from a non-drunk man. He realized the startled look on her face and continued, "I know you'll never want me Hermione, but your kiss is amazing. When I kissed you that night we played the game it was delicious and I just wanted to try it again. You know that I adore you..." He trailed off as he looked into her beautiful brown eyes and realized he must have drank more than he thought if he was admitting so much to her.

"Charlie, I shouldn't..." She said feeling so badly for the man pleading with her. She hated to see people sad and a sad Weasley was one of her weaknesses. "You know that I'm seeing Oliver and that I only see you as a friend, why torment yourself?"

"It's worth it," he said with a jovial smile and then pecked her cheek and moved further away on the sofa. "I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable. How about a game of wizards chess and then we can go drag all the happy couples apart and send them home before mum and dad get back."

"Or how about that game and then we hide in your room and wait for the fireworks from you mum when she catches them all," She said with a sly smirk.

"I thought they sorted you into Gryffindor, that was a positively Slytherin idea. I love it!" Charlie laughed and pulled her off the couch. "Come on; let's play in my room so we can give people the wrong idea. You can have Bill's bed and mum will be so proud of us for being the only ones in the house not shagging like bunnies!" As soon as the comment left his mouth his eyes narrowed, he turned red and he headed for the stairs. "That bastard better not be taking advantage of my sister! I don't care who he thinks he is... she's for Harry!"

Hermione laughed and calmed him down telling him she saw Xavier leave and was sure she saw Harry sneaking in. "Don't worry about X, he is just overprotective of Ginny. Besides she wouldn't never even think of cheating on Harry, they are 100 in love."

They spent the next hour playing chess and looking through photos of Charlie's travels. "I really am ready to come back home," he confessed to her. "I love working with the dragons and other creatures, but I miss my family. I've been coming home a lot more often recently and my boss is starting to get upset. I can't really blame him for not being concerned with the war when he is safely in Romania but I can't just let the rest of my family fight it and spend my free time babysitting dragons."

"Have you looked for a job here in England? Maybe Amos Diggory has something open in his department at the ministry." Hermione offered.

"No, he doesn't have any openings. I've been in contact with him for a while. He is keeping an eye out for any other positions he hears about as well. It's just getting frustrating. I loved it so much when I started, but it never felt like home. It was more like a long vacation and now I'm ready for some solidity in my life. It's going to be hard to find a woman if I'm always off chasing after dragons." Charlie said with a laugh.

Hermione yawned and grinned at him as she transfigured her clothes into a pajama set. She kissed him on the cheek and then crawled under the covers of Bill's bed. "Night Charlie, pleasant dreams."

"They definitely will be with you in the room," he said with a chuckle and went to sleep as well.

The fireworks started early the next morning when Molly and Arthur got home. Arthur went upstairs to check on his kids while Molly started breakfast. He saw all his children in compromising positions and decided to teach them a lesson Molly style. He knew his kids hated getting chewed out by their mum and also knew as soon as she started yelling the rest would hightail it out of there. So he did what any wizard would do and cast silencing spells around each of the rooms and called down to his wife.

She opened Ron's door first and gasped as she noticed the two partially clothed teens in his small bed. Her yelling at Ron was what woke Charlie and Hermione. Arthur had noticed the separate beds and full clothing and had left off the spell so they could enjoy the show as well. "Ronald Weasley, I have never been more disappointed with you in my life. This is worse than when you stole your father's car. I thought I taught you to have more respect for women than this! Now both of you get dressed and wait for me in the kitchen. I'm afraid I'll have to call your mother or father Susan, they should know what you two are up to."

"It's not what it looks like mum. I swear nothing like that happened. We just snuggled and kissed a bit, that's all." Ron said knowing he was grounded for the rest of eternity.

"You had better hope that's all that happened. Neither one of you are mature enough to be a parent yet." Mrs. Weasley said and stomped off down the hall intent on finding the rest of her children. Harry and Ginny were next. Unfortunately for the two of them Harry passed out before changing out of his Xavier persona and things were about to hit the fan.

Ginny was luckily fully clothed in her pajamas and was curled up against Xavier with her arm over his chest and he had his arm around her and their legs were tangled. He was in a pair of pajama pants and no shirt. "Ginny Weasley explain yourself this instant. I never expected to find you in the arms of a man and even then I never could have imagined you were capable of cheating on Harry. I thought you were more respectful than that. Get down to the kitchen and wait there with Ron." Ginny hurried out of her room and hoped Harry would be alright.

"You, young man are despicable. She is a young impressionable girl. You don't have any respect for her or for her family by dragging her in here. She was or is in a committed relationship with a respectable boy who I consider as one of my children. I never, ever want to see you anywhere near her or my family again. I will be talking with your uncle about this and relaying this to Albus Dumbledore as well. You may think you're getting off easily, but when Harry Potter finds out, you'll be lucky to escape with your genitals intact." Molly said her voice full of venom that Harry had never heard before.

"Please, Mrs. Weasley it's not as bad as it looks. Ginny and I were just sleeping. I would never do anything to hurt or disrespect her." Harry pleaded, "I can prove that to you if you let me take out my wand. I will need to swear you to secrecy of what I'm about to show you, but it should make you understand things are not as bad as they look." She nodded and Harry closed and warded the door with silencing and anti-eavesdropping spells and then morphed back into himself while Molly looked on. "See, I'm really Harry. I'm sorry that I disrespected Ginny by staying in her room. I promise I would never do anything unacceptable to her. I love her and plan on marrying her when she finishes school. I would never do anything to jeopardize that. Please don't blame her, be mad at me."

Mrs. Weasley was in shock as she watched Xavier morph into Harry in front of her eyes. "That explains a lot of things. But I am still very disappointed in you Harry dear and I will be talking with Remus and Tonks about this. Now go join the others in the kitchen until I take care of the rest of the house."

She made her way to the twins' room next and was appalled by what she saw. Fred, George and Lee were all fully undressed as well as their respective girlfriends. The girls were sprawled over each boy and it was easy to tell what each couple had been up to the previous night as the remnants of their couplings could be seen. "Get dressed, now!" Molly bellowed waking the couples from their slumber. The boys each paled and knew they were in for it while the girls scrambled around trying to find their clothes. "What were you thinking having an orgy in my house? I have never, ever been so upset with you! This is the kind of example you want to set for Ron and Ginny! What were you thinking?"

Her loud screeches were playing havoc on the hangovers the six of them were having and Alicia ran out of the room to the bathroom to throw up. The other two girls were moaning and quickly raced after their friend to be sick as well. "I see there was alcohol involved; perhaps that's why your younger siblings each woke up in the arms of someone as well. I want the girls gone and you as well Lee. You two get down to the kitchen and wait for me." She had never been so upset with her family in her life. She couldn't believe they were acting so irresponsibly.

She made her way to her oldest sons' room to see what state she would find Bill and Charlie in. She was relieved to see the door open and even happier to see Charlie fast asleep in his bed. She noticed the unruly mass of brown curly hair that could only belong to Hermione in Bill's bed and was once again relieved when she noticed Bill was not there. She went over and gently woke up Hermione. "Hermione dear, wake up it's time for breakfast." Hermione gave a fake yawn and pretended to wake up.

"Morning Mrs. Weasley," she said with a smile. "I'm sorry I fell asleep in Bill's bed. Charlie and I were up late playing chess and I was too tired to make it back to Ginny's room. Bill and Fleur went back to headquarters so I hope its ok?" She asked knowing that the best way to head off a telling-off by the woman was to apologize before she even got started.

"Its fine dear, I'm just glad one member of my family was behaving himself last night." She said smiling at Charlie as he stretched and smiled at his mum. "Now, I want you two to tell me what went on here last night." She said in a way that left for no arguments.

"We had a victory party," Charlie said. "We had a bunch of friends over."

"How much alcohol?" Molly asked sternly.

"Quite a bit mum, I think most of the party had too much. Hermione and I were the only ones that were completely sober I think." He told her wanting to keep at least one person out of trouble, mainly Hermione.

"Come down to breakfast, you can watch me continue to scold the rest of your siblings," She said as they obediently followed her out. Hermione was wondering where Gabrielle and Draco were. Luckily for them Mr. Weasley snuck them out the floo while Molly had been raging at the twins.

Breakfast was a somber affair with the only one talking being Mrs. Weasley and her continuous scolding. They were left by themselves after that as Susan was escorted home by both of Ron's parents. "That sucked," Fred said yawning. "I'm afraid Angie may never talk to me again. I don't entirely remember what went on last night but there is little doubt what happened and I think I might have been with Alicia instead."

"Yeah, I think it was Angie I woke up next too, lets just not tell them. It's not like we can remember what happened anyway." George groaned and tried to eat some more even though his stomach was rebelling.

"Susan is going to be in so much trouble. Her mum is horrible to her already. Gods I hope she forgives me for getting her into this." Ron moaned to the table.

"Try getting yelled at for cheating on the savior of the world," Ginny said grumpily. "I can't believe she would think I would cheat on Harry."

"It did kind of look bad, I'm sorry I passed out in your room." Xavier said with a smile. "I promise I'll talk with Harry and explain everything, I won't let anyone think you're having an affair with me."

"So you're not cheating on Harry right?" Charlie asked her. "I mean you two looked quite cozy together last night. If you do plan on having a fling you should end it with Harry first so as to not hurt him as much."

"I don't plan on ever ending things with Harry," Ginny said indignantly. "I plan on marrying him and spending the rest of my life with him. He will be the only man I ever give myself to and I definitely wouldn't end that over some summer fling. Even though I do think X here is extremely sexy and I love watching him fly." Ginny liked egging her brothers on, it was amusing.

Ron decided he better pretend to be offended for his best mate or it would look kind of strange. "Hey, don't even think of messing with my best mate. Besides, mum would hurt you more than I ever could."

"So where did you sleep last night Hermione?" Harry asked knowing she wasn't in her bed in Ginny's room.

"I slept in Bill's bed," she answered calmly and sent Charlie a wink for the benefit of the others at the table who all looked shocked and awed.

"You slept in the same room as Charlie then?" Ron asked wondering what ever happened to the shy, book loving, rule abiding girl he used to know.

"What's the big deal Ron, you and I slept in the same bed and nothing happened, Charlie was all the way across the room." She told him rolling her eyes.

"That's only like 5 feet away," George muttered under his breath. "Way to go Charlie, I always thought Hermione would be a feisty one in the sack."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him while the rest tried to smother their laughs. "That is something you will never have the privilege of knowing George. Charlie is twice the man you'll ever be." She chuckled then added, "Not that it would take much."

"Hey!" Both George and Charlie protested causing the room to laugh again. They all quickly quieted down though as they heard the pop of apparition and knew the parents were home. They all practiced looked repentant and quiet so Mrs. Weasley had nothing else to take them to task for.

"Susan will still be allowed to go with you to the remaining Quidditch matches but she will have to go home directly afterwards, no victory parties. Other than that, you are not allowed to see her for the rest of the summer." Arthur told Ron with a look of compassion, he knew how it was to be young and in love.

"Was her mother horrible to her?" Ron asked scared for his girlfriend.

"I believe we have her straightened out now dear. Her father seems a much more amiable person. It's lucky your father is the minister of magic or you might have found yourself engaged to the poor girl. If she hadn't insisted that she had not lost her innocence you would be getting married, let that be a warning." Mrs. Weasley said as Ron paled at the thought of being forced to marry.

"Now I want all of you to get this house spotless and the garden de-gnomed before dinner as punishment. Hermione you may go back to your studies since you did nothing wrong. Charlie you will help since you allowed your underage siblings to drink, you should have stopped them. Now get to work, I don't want to hear one word of complaint!" She told them all and Hermione scuttled out of the house before she could change her mind.


	13. Early NEWTs

Chapter 13: Early NEWTs

Hermione was holed up in her room the rest of the week studying franticly for her NEWTs. She had all her meals sent to her room so that she wouldn't have to face the wrath of Mrs. Weasley who was still entirely upset with all her children. Even Bill had not escaped her, she yelled at him for over an hour on how he should have had more control over his siblings.

"Winky has message for you," the timid house elf said as she handed Hermione a letter. "I is to bring your lunch here again?"

"Yes please Winky, I only have the rest of the day to study before I start my tests tomorrow. Thank you for taking such good care of me." Hermione told her. Winky just blushed before disappearing. Hermione opened the letter and was surprised to see it was a note from Oliver. She figured he must have given it to Harry at their last practice instead of bothering with an owl. She wondered what he had to say today as it seemed like a short note instead of one of his long letters.

My Dearest Hermione:

I hope your studies are going well. I heard from X that you haven't left your room since the game. I know you'll do fine on your NEWTs. You are the smartest witch I have ever known and had some of the highest OWLs ever. I hope we will be able to get together again soon. I had a fun time on Wednesday and I miss seeing your beautiful face already. X told me about the fallout after the party. I'm glad you were spared that humiliation. I will see you at the next match.

Affectionately Yours,

Oliver

Hermione just shook her head. Affectionately yours was such a fake sentiment, he would have been better off with no salutation and just signing his name. In fact the whole letter reeked of fake sentiment and she wondered why he even bothered. She set the note to the side and picked her history of magic notes back up. She had finished reading all but her first year notes in all her subjects and was happy that she was almost finished. As much as she enjoyed studying she would be glad to have some of the exams over with.

"Don't worry about it, you'll do brilliantly like always," Harry tried to reassure his friend Monday morning. "You could have taken all of those NEWTs and passed with top marks even before your solid week of review. There is nothing to worry about."

"Thanks Harry," Hermione said with a smile. "I know that I'm ready but you know how much I want to have top marks. What if I missed something important that I would have learned in 7th year?"

"Hermione, you read the entire collection of 7th year books back in 4th year. I think you've got it all covered. You haven't really been learning anything new in classes since then." Ginny reminded her friend before she went into a panic attack.

"You'll do just fine Hermione," Remus told her. "You're the smartest and cleverest witch of the age, we all know it."

"Yes, a modern day Rowena Ravenclaw, there is nothing to be nervous about." Snape told her as he joined them in the kitchen. "Besides, if you are not satisfied with your marks you can retake the exams at the end of the year with the rest of your class."

"See, there is nothing to stress about since there is nothing to loose," Tonks added. She had always thought it odd how much Hermione valued grades. "Besides, in the real world it's not about what marks you received, it's about how well you use that knowledge."

"You all are right, and I know all that, but I'm still nervous," Hermione admitted. "I want to be able to help the Order out this year and the only way to do that is to get these exams out of the way. I guess I'm just scared that I won't do well and will be letting the Order and Professor Dumbledore down."

"Nonsense my dear," Dumbledore said surprising them all by entering the kitchen. "You could never let me down as long as you try your best. Now hurry up and finish your breakfast. We'll be using a port-key to get to Hogwarts this morning."

Snape approached the headmaster as soon as the kids had all hurried after their friend. "Why the need for a port-key Albus?" he asked warily. "We were just going to use the floo to your office."

"Yes, I'm afraid our examiner is the talkative kind and the rumor that Hermione is taking some of her NEWTs early got out. I don't want to take the risk of someone watching the floo and glimpsing Headquarters." Albus told him.

"We should just apparate then since a port-key can also be traced back here." Snape reminded him.

"Yes, we will apparate to park near the Granger home and we will port-key from there to make it look like we retrieved her from home." Albus said with his ever present twinkle.

Hermione was finishing up packing her bag for the next few days when two OWLs swooped in with packages for her. The boys said their good-byes and headed off for work/practice leaving the three girls alone. Her first package was from Oliver and was a new ink and quill set. She laughed as she looked at the plaque on the quill holder. It read 'World's Smartest Witch: Hermione Granger.' She showed it to the other girls and they were still chuckling as she opened the other box. She didn't recognize the handwriting or the owl that dropped it off. Inside was a beautiful glass rose attached to a hair pin. It looked exactly like a fire and ice rose, which were her favorite, and was charmed to smell like a rose as well.

"It's beautiful," Hermione said with a smile, "But who would send me such a thing and why?" Ginny just grinned at her friend since she knew the handwriting and went to put the rose in Hermione's hair while Gabrielle dug further into the box and found a note.

Gabrielle handed her the note as they heard Snape call up that it was time for Hermione to leave. "Good luck, even though I know you don't need it." She said as she hugged her friend. Ginny hugged her as well and they hurried her to the front door so she wouldn't be late.

They arrived at Hogwarts before the examiner and she was lead into a seldom used classroom off of the main hall where she would be taking her exams. They had agreed that it seemed frivolous to use the great hall for only one exam. She decided to read the note Gabrielle had found in the box while she waited for the examiner.

Hermione,

I know how much your exams mean to you and I hope you do as well as you would like. I have no doubts that you will do brilliantly. The rose is charmed with a very fait calming charm to help you relax and focus on your exams. Although I know you don't need it, I wish you the best of luck on your NEWTs.

Your Friend,

Charlie W.

Hermione was stunned for a second and then remembered how unlike Ron his brother was and smiled. The calming charm was definitely helping and she was grateful for his support. She smiled at the thought of what Ron would say when she told him her brother sent her a rose when he never gave her flowers the entire time they dated. She was still smiling when Albus and Snape came in with the examiner.

"How do you think Hermione is doing?" Ron asked at dinner that night. "It's weird not having her here."

"You aren't the only one missing her Ron," Ginny said with a grin that showed she knew something that everyone else didn't.

"What are you hiding Red?" Draco asked recognizing the grin.

"Is this about the rose she was sent this morning?" Gabrielle asked catching on.

"What rose? Who sent her a rose?" Ron asked curiously, "I though Oliver sent her a quill set."

"He did send her a quill set," Ginny said her grin getting even bigger. "Someone else sent her a rose. A very nice rose actually."

"Hermione's got a secret admirer?" Harry asked his girlfriend. "Did she tell you who sent it?"

"She didn't have time to read the note before she had to leave, but I know who it was from," Ginny said enjoying herself now, especially since Ron looked ready to kill.

"Everyone knows she is with Oliver so why would someone send her something so romantic?" Neville asked.

"Perhaps they meant it as a friendly gesture only?" Charlie asked trying to school his face to look impassive.

"Friendly gestures don't include charmed glass roses in the shape and coloring of her favorite flower. Whoever sent it may have wanted it to look like a friendly gesture but no guy would come up with such a gift if they didn't harbor some more-than-friendly feelings for her." Gabrielle told them all.

"How do you know who sent it Ginny?" Harry asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

She was saved from having to lie to everyone when Charlie spoke up again, "She's a seer, how else would you think she knows?"

"I keep forgetting about that," Ron said with a shrug. "So do you think she likes this bloke? I thought she was happy with Oliver."

"I can't believe we are sitting her discussing Granger's love life, we are so pathetic," Draco drawled just to remind them all that he was above such things.

"Oh shut up," Gabrielle said playfully to him. "I wouldn't rule anything out with this new admirer and Hermione. I know she's not serious about Oliver. She's told us girls that she knows it would never work between them since he is so into Quidditch. Besides, she needs someone older and more mature; anyone that was at Hogwarts when you were there isn't going to be mature enough for her."

"So you're saying I wasn't mature enough for her?" Ron said in a huff.

"Of course you weren't Ronald," Ginny scolded her brother. "Hermione is too smart to get stuck with the likes of you. She needs someone smart and mature as well as easy to talk to. She needs someone who will respect her intelligence and not be upset that she will most likely have a more prestigious career than he does."

"So does this new guy meet the requirements?" Charlie asked his sister, not entirely hiding the hope in his voice.

"I'm not sure, she might have problems with thinking of him as anything other than a friend and I know she wouldn't even try to think that way while she's still seeing Oliver." Ginny told him with a small smile. "But if I were him, I wouldn't give up just yet. She didn't seem too happy with Oliver at the party."

"I thought she was going to hex him if he tried taking her shirt off one more time," Charlie said with a chuckle to hide the fact that he was extremely jealous. "He's lucky all she did was sent him through the floo."

"Speaking of that party, what all did you guys do to get in so much trouble?" Harry asked pretending like he didn't have first hand experience since there were a few who didn't know who X really was in the room. "I'd really like to know what Ginny did to get such a punishment since I wasn't even there."

"Well..." Gabrielle started not sure what to say, "I think that Xavier accidentally passed out in Ginny's room and Mrs. Weasley took it the wrong way."

"Xavier, as in the Quidditch player who took my spot on the team?" Harry asked pretending to be upset since it was fun to egg them all on.

"The very one mate," Draco said with a nod. "He seems to be fond of Red."

"Draco Malfoy, what are you on about. X and I are friends just like you and he are friends, nothing more. He just keeps me company since you can't go out with us Harry. He is a very nice guy to look out for me like that." Ginny said with a frown, she didn't like the train of this conversation.

"Then what was that about kissing a professional Quidditch player thing about?" Fred asked knowing he would pay for it later with the furious expression on her face. He just had to know that there wasn't anything going on behind Harry's back. Even if Ginny was his sister, Harry was his friend and didn't deserve to be cheated on.

"I have never, ever cheated on Harry and I never will. There is nothing going on between Xavier and I that Harry is not aware of. So just drop it before I get really upset and start hexing everyone!" Ginny yelled and didn't calm down until Harry pulled her into his lap.

"I trust you Gin and I know you'd never cheat on me. I love you," He said and kissed her. The rest of the group just shrugged since they knew that Harry could tell if someone was lying.

Hermione had a very tiring three days taking her 7 NEWTs. She had decided to take the Herbologry and Arithmacy exams and see how well she did. The other 5 were the ones she had studied the most for since they were the ones she wanted to get out of the way. She had taken History of Magic, Muggle Studies, Ancient Runes and Astronomy on Monday. She then had both the written and practical exams for Care of Magical Creatures and the Herbologry written exam on Tuesday. She then took the Arithmacy exam and the Herbologry practical on Wednesday. She was done by noon on Wednesday and spent the rest of the day down in the potions lab with Severus. The examiner promised to have her results to her at dinner and she was grateful for the distraction Snape was offering her. She knew if left to her own devices she would be going over all her notes trying to see if she got any of the answers wrong and literally driving herself mad.

"That is an interesting hair piece you have there," Severus told her. "The claming charm on it is almost too faint to notice."

"Yes, I thought it was a nice touch. A friend sent it to me for good luck for the exams. It's a glass fire and ice rose, my favorite." She told him with a smile.

"That was very thoughtful of Mr. Wood to send you such a gift," Severus told her.

"It wasn't from Oliver. He sent me a new ink and quill set with a plaque that declares me the world's smartest witch." She told him rolling her eyes. "The more time I spend with him, the more similarities I find between him and Ron, it's very disturbing."

"I could imagine," Snape said with his usual sarcastic drawl. "Who is the new admirer then if I may?"

"No admirer, just a friend." Hermione said evasively. "I was thinking of taking a walk around the lake, would you like to join me? I miss the sunshine being holed up in headquarters." He offered her his arm and they headed for the lake for a stroll before dinner and her NEWT results.

Hermione was trembling as she held her results in her hands. She couldn't bring herself to open the envelope and could hear Albus chuckling at her unease. The examiner had finished dining and handed her the results before hurrying back to the ministry for some reason or other. "Open it dear girl, the results will not change," Albus said gently.

She was shaking too much to open the envelope by that point and turned to Snape. "Severus, could you please?" She asked with a pleading tone to her voice. He nodded and took the envelope from her opening it swiftly and removing the results. She was getting nervous by his lack of response to the marks. She hated how he could keep his face devoid of expression! After waiting a significant amount of time he handed them to her with a smirk so she knew he was toying with her. "Ugh, you insufferable bat, I am a nervous wreck and you are not helping!" She told him and turned to her results as the two men laughed. She was speechless as she saw her results:

Ancient Runes: O

Arithmacy: O

Astronomy: O

Care of Magical Creatures: O

Herbologry: O

History of Magic: O

Muggle Studies: O

"Congratulations Hermione on your prefect exam results," Severus said to her with a rarely seen smile. "I had every confidence in your abilities to pass with top marks."

"You should be proud of yourself," Albus told her. "There has only ever been one other student to achieve perfect scores in 7 of their NEWTs and you have now tied them before you even take your 4 remaining exams."

"You mean I did it? I got the highest scores ever?" She asked them, tears welling in her eyes.

"Yes, my dear you did," Albus told her and gave her a hug.

"No witch has ever scored so high, you truly are the smartest witch of the age," Severus told her and was shocked when she threw her arms around his neck in a hug. There were very few people who touched him willingly.

"This is the best day ever, I have tied the highest score ever and I still have the chance to beat it. Plus I'll have plenty of time for research and prefect duties!" She said grinning and tucked into a second desert, she figured she had earned it after all. "I can't wait to get back and tell everyone!"

"Come, you silly little girl, and we will head back to headquarters so you can tell all your friends your news," Severus said offering his arm again. Albus just chuckled and wondered if the two of them had noticed they had turned 'silly little girl' and 'insufferable bat' into terms of endearment.

Hermione rushed into the kitchen hoping to find her friends and was shocked to see every other member of the order in attendance; even Dumbledore had beaten them back. "Congratulations!" they all cheered as she hurried into the room. She was speechless once again that they would have gone to all that trouble for her.

"Three cheers for Hermione Granger, smartest witch of the age!" Remus Lupin cheered and everyone joined in making her blush.

"I wish everyone would stop calling me that," she said even though they all new she actually liked it.

"Nonsense, you're stuck with it now. No one can dispute it either. In fact, I'd wager a guess that you may be cleverer than Ravenclaw herself!" McGonagall said beaming at her favorite student.

The impromptu order meeting was not as near the somber event they normally were and everyone came up to give Hermione their best before they left. Nothing new was happening with the war and they were all aware it was just the calm before the storm.

"Thanks for this guys," Hermione said once the majority of the order had left or gone to bed. It was just the Weasley kids, Draco, Gabrielle, Neville and her left.

"We're so proud of you Hermione," Harry said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, but who's going to help us with out Herbologry homework now?" Ron teased her.

"You'll just have to get Neville to help you now," she said causing Neville to blush.

"So what were the NEWTs like?" George asked, he was curious since they had dropped out before the exams.

"They are a lot like the OWLs just with more information and harder questions. The format is basically the same." She told them. "Oh, Charlie, thanks for the rose, the calming charm really helped me keep my focus." She said and gave him a peck on the cheek before excusing herself to bed. "They don't call them the Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests for nothing!" She joked and headed upstairs.

"You send the rose?" Ron asked rounding on his brother, "How come you didn't tell us when we were asking?"

"It was more fun to hear you rant and rave," Charlie said with a chuckle.

"But why did you send it to her?" George asked wagging his eyebrows. "I thought you said nothing happened that night of the party."

"Nothing inappropriate happened," Charlie confirmed. "She and I have just gotten to be better friends and I remembered how stressed I was with my NEWTs and knew she could use something to help calm her."

"So you sent a rose?" Draco asked with a smirk. "Why not something less romantic?"

"It was a rose since that is her favorite flower. Had she liked daisies or lilies it would have been one of them. I couldn't think of anything except a flower to put on the hair pin. My creativity is not that of my darling little sisters." Charlie told them.

"Sure," Bill said with a smirk. "We've all seen how you act around her. You fancy her, it's plain to see."

"I am going to bed, I'll see the rest of you crazy people in the morning," Charlie said leaving without denying the comment.

"Well, he is older and more mature," Gabrielle commented to the group.

"But he lives in Romania! How would a relationship like that work?" Ron argued.

"She still keeps in touch with Victor Krum and they are just friends. I'm sure if she was so inclined they could keep in touch," Ginny told them. "I just don't think she thinks of him as anything other than a friend. Hopefully Charlie won't get his heart broken."

"He's a big boy, he can handle it." Bill reassured his baby sister. "Now, let's get to bed, we have to be up early tomorrow for the game!"


	14. Road to the World Cup

Chapter 14: Road to the World Cup

"England seems to be unstoppable in their quest to the world cup thanks to the spectacular flying of Xavier Lupin and the keeping skills of Oliver Wood. The English National Team has had 5 victories in a row and unless some other country finds a seeker with as much skill as X the team will take it all the way to the finals!" Ginny read out loud at breakfast to everyone sitting around the table. "Then it goes on to talk about all the other players. There is also an article later on that says how cute X is and how all the girls are heartbroken that it looks like Wood is taken."

"I read that Xavier is now the number one sought after person in the country," Gabrielle added as she tossed Hermione a copy of Witch Weekly. "According to the polls in Witch Weekly there has never been a person to upset Harry's number one spot until now. Can you imagine the fans he would have had if he had been able to play for the team, I mean they love X and they didn't even know him until he started playing this season."

"I find it amusing that the two most popular guys in the country are both seekers and related to Remus and friends with us," Hermione said trying to keep a straight face at the fact that the only person more popular than Harry is Harry in disguise. "After these articles it's going to be a zoo at the club tonight."

"I wonder what the boys are up to?" Ginny asked brightly. "They all left really early and said they had errands to run and took off saying they would meet us at the club later... they are definitely planning something."

"They are always planning something," Hermione added and they all laughed. "I just hope it's nothing embarrassing. Well, I'll see you girls later. I have a whole day of research to get done so I can actually enjoy myself tonight!" and she hurried upstairs to the lab.

"So, do you want to go shopping today?" Gabrielle asked Ginny. "I need a new outfit for the club and I don't want to just sit around waiting for the boys all day."

"Sure, besides we might run into them in Diagon Alley and figure out what they are up to." Ginny said with a smile and the girls hurried to get their cloaks before Ginny apparated them to the Leaky Cauldron.

"My sister told me there is a new boutique off one of the side alleys that has a lot of new racy lingerie and club clothes. I think we should check it out and give the boys a run for their money tonight!" Gabrielle said with a wicked smile.

"You truly are a Slytherin, let's go!" Ginny said and they rushed off to try and find the new store.

"Look at this one!" Ginny said with a giggle as she held up a very tight gold t-shirt that said "Lioness" on it in red letters. Gabrielle then handed her red and gold plaid skirt that was way shorter than Hogwarts dress code allows to try on with the shirt. When Ginny got out of the dressing room Gabrielle had found an outfit to try as well. It was a deep green t-shirt with a black dragon on it that said 'I Love My Dragon!" and had a black skirt to match with a green dragon on the back pocket. "That's perfect!" Ginny told her and the girls spent the next two hours looking through clothing.

"So do you think Hermione will like her new outfit?" Gabrielle asked while laughing. Draco had given her access to his vault and so the two girls had done some damage in the store and bought some things for Hermione as well.

"She's going to kill us, but it should be a good show if she's brave enough to wear it." Ginny said as they headed to a small café near the Quidditch supply store for lunch. "I wonder what the boys would think of all our purchases."

"They'd probably wonder if I have any money left in my vault," Draco said from behind them, making both girls jump and pull their wands. "Calm down love, it's just me." He told Gabrielle as he kissed her cheek. The other three boys just chuckled.

"Where did you get all these bags Ginny?" Ron asked his sister, wondering how she could afford three bags full of clothes.

"A new boutique opened up and we decided to become their number one customers," Gabrielle said. "They were more than happy to accommodate the future Mrs. Malfoy and the minister's daughter. They even charged everything to Draco's accounts for me!"

"Ginny! You let he buy you three bags of clothes with Malfoy's money?" Ron asked scandalized.

"Nope, only 2 bags worth, the third is for Hermione." Ginny responded with a wink at her friend. "What do you care anyways, and what are you four up to today?" She asked changing the question and directing it at Neville who was horrible at lying.

"We just needed a day out with the guys," Neville told her calmly. "Can we join you lovely ladies for lunch?"

"Who are you and what have you done with dear sweet Neville?" Gabrielle asked narrowing her eyes at the other three. They had obviously been giving Neville lessons on how to not stutter and act calmly around girls.

"He's still there, just now he's calm, cool and collected as well as sweet and wicked fast with a wand," Draco said as he sat down and put his arm around his fiancé. "We've been giving him pointers."

"As long as you don't listen to a thing my brother tells you," Ginny warned. "He's not exactly the ladies man." She stuck her tongue out at Ron and he turned red.

"I don't want to be a ladies man," Neville told her. "I am very happy with Luna as my girlfriend but I wanted to stop stuttering all over myself whenever a girl talks to me. I'm also trying to be less shy and not as scared of people in general. It's time for a new Neville."

"There was nothing wrong with the old Neville," Ginny told him with a smile and a peck on the cheek. "You know we're your friends and love you however you are."

"Thank you Ginny and I know that. I've been trying to stop being afraid of everything for a while now. I just needed a push." He told them all.

"Tell them what you did this morning!" Ron said excited for his friend.

Neville shrugged and told them, "I actually spoke to Professor Snape without stuttering and without cringing in fear or looking like a gaping fish."

"That's great Neville, I'm happy for you." Gabrielle told him.

"You should have seen Snape's surprised look when Neville actually wished him a good morning," X commented. "He was trying to figure out if Polyjuice potion had been used I think."

Later that night the girls all went downstairs ready to go to the club again. Ginny and Gabrielle had convinced Hermione to wear the outfit they bought her. The top was a t-shirt in bright blue with a picture of a racing broom on it and the words 'Take Me for a Ride' in bold letters that flashed different colors. They complimented the outfit with tight fitting black pants with different Quidditch designs on them in different color threads.

"I still can't believe you talked me into wearing this. I look like some hideous fan girl!" Hermione complained half-heartedly. She had actually found it quite funny but wanted to at least pretend she didn't like it.

"I still say you should wear the snitch hair clip we got for you," Ginny pouted.

"Nah, it looks better on you with your red hair. Besides, it matches your outfit and we all know you have a thing for seekers." Hermione said with a sly grin. "Besides, I like my rose hair pin and wanted to wear it."

"You girls look great," Remus said as they entered the kitchen to say goodnight. "I never pictured you as the Quidditch fan girl Hermione."

"Yeah, but it should confuse the hell out of anyone who knows me and will definitely keep Oliver guessing." She told him with a smirk.

"See you girls later; make sure you're not followed back here." Tonks warned them. As soon as the girls were out of earshot Severus emerged from the dark corner of the room. "Give me a few more seconds and your glamour will be complete." Tonks told him. What the kids didn't know was that an older member of the Order always followed them every time they went to the club, just in case. Tonight was Severus' turn. "See you tomorrow, the glamour will wear off around 3 am but you know the counter charm just in case."

The bouncer at the dance club smiled when he saw the girls appear. "Good evening my fair ladies. Your friends are already inside in the new upstairs VIP lounge."

"Thank Mickey," Hermione said giving the large burly guy a kiss on the cheek as she passed, making him blush.

"My pleasure Miss G, you have a good time tonight," he told her. The group of then that went to the club was always followed a few minuets later by another witch or wizard that was assigned to protect them, he wondered who it would be tonight. They always had different glamours but he was able to tell who they were to a certain extent. "Evening Professor," he called as the man in fashionable all-black club wear walked up. "They're in the upstairs VIP lounge tonight. The boys have something special planned for tonight." Snape nodded to the man and headed upstairs.

Hermione was behind the other two so the boys didn't see her at first. "You look wonderful tonight Gin, Gabrielle." X told them giving them both a kiss on the cheek. "We have most of the whole lounge to ourselves tonight, come on in."

Wood was looking around the room looking for Hermione. All her friends were here already, the twins and their dates, all the EDA members (minus the Creevy's who were all muggle for the summer) and the other Weasley boys and dates. He made his way toward Ginny to find out where Hermione was. "Where's Hermione?" Wood asked the redhead.

"Right here," Hermione purred seductively from behind him making everyone who heard her turn around to take in her outfit. She smiled to herself as she heard his quick intake of breath as he read her shirt and took in her body in the very tight clothes. She also noticed that he wasn't the only one looking like he wanted to take her up on the offer.

Oliver didn't know how to comment on how arousing her outfit was. Just the idea of her riding his 'broom' made his pants quite uncomfortable. He decided on the best course of action and and acted by wrapping his arms around her and kissing her, hard. He was actually surprised that she pushed him away. "What?" He asked her still in shock that his 'girlfriend' didn't seem to want his kisses.

"Hello to you as well Mr. Wood. I would think I deserve a little old fashion courtesy before you get to shove your tongue down my throat." She told him frustrated with his act of ownership. She knew how guys thought after being best friends with two of them. He was trying to state his claim on her to the other alpha males in the area. Well she was NOT the kind of girl you could own and he was going to get to know that very soon.

"I'm sorry," he said not really looking apologetic. "Good evening Hermione you look absolutely ravishing tonight. I am sorry that I couldn't keep my hands off you but your shirt gave me such ideas." He gave her his 'I'm a Quidditch star and you love me' look and was once again surprised that it didn't have any effect on her.

"Oliver Wood!" Hermione said while narrowing her eyes. "What kind of girl do you take me for, I would seriously consider what the next words out of your mouth are or you'll be dancing alone tonight. I am not just some other Quidditch obsessed hussy who has no brains and whose life goal is to bed a star of the English team!"

Wood was spared having to respond, luckily since he would have said the absolute wrong thing, by Charlie heading over to say hello to her. "Hey Hermione," he said flashing her a quick smile. "You look very nice tonight. I like all your girls' outfits tonight, lots of fun."

"Hey Charlie!" Hermione said with a big grin and gave him an extra big, extra long hug just to bother Oliver. "I was hoping you would be in town still. Did you want to dance?" She asked him and drug him over to the dance floor before either he or Oliver could protest, not that Charlie would have.

"I take it you like the rose then," he commented as he noticed it holding her hair back. "I remember you telling me last summer that they were your favorite flower. Did I get it right? I couldn't remember exactly what a fire and ice rose looked like."

"It's perfect, thanks again." She told him with a genuine smile. "So do you always remember odd facts about people like that?"

"Yep, it's a curse. I seem to remember the mundane information that is of no importance but never the other stuff." He chuckled, "For example, I know that not only is Ginny's favorite color purple but she prefers cotton to silk and skirts over pants. My mum actually hates eating a large breakfast yet she forces it down the rest of us. My dad actually is very well versed in muggle studies but likes to pretend he knows nothing; it's one of his favorite things to do. He'll talk with a muggle born about the stupidest things for hours when he new everything they are telling him already."

"Really?" Hermione asked with a laugh, "I'll have to remember that the next time he corners me."

"Well he did work in the misuse of muggle artifacts office for almost 20 years, he had to learn something." Charlie told her laughing. They headed over to the VIP bar after the song to get a drink.

"May I have this dance?" Xavier asked Ginny with a dashing smile. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a red polo shirt. "We match so we might as well dance."

Ginny loved dancing with Harry and hoped no one noticed how much time she spent with Xavier. "Sure, you know I like dancing with you. Since Harry can't come out at least I have one of my friends that pays attention to me. Everyone else is taken, even Neville!"

"Don't worry about me; I'll be here for your dancing partner all night if you'll let me." He said with a lopsided grin that she found endearing since it mirrored the one Remus always gives her. "I don't know if I told you yet or not, but you look great tonight."

"What is Ginny doing dancing with X again?" George asked his twin as they went to fetch their dates' drinks. "That's like the third dance in a row. Doesn't he know she is dating Harry?"

"I think we may have to have a talk with him later on," Fred said. "We'll just keep an eye on them tonight. Ginny may be too young to realize that he fancies her."

"Speaking of fancy, let's get back to our lovely dates." George said as he handed Angelina and Alicia the two drinks he was holding. "Which one of you lovely ladies would like to dance with me?" They both just shook their heads and sat back to enjoy their drinks.

"I think we'll just watch you two dance together from here," Alicia said with a smirk. "I want to see your moves before I take the chance."

The twins then entertained everyone with their original and very inventive dance moves. Everyone was laughing and having a good time.

After an hour at the club dancing with every one of her male friends Hermione decided it was time to see what Oliver was up to. She had seen him at the bar having way too many drinks while he watched her dance with each of her friends. She asked Ginny to help and the two headed down into the main part of the club to find him. He had left the VIP area earlier in the night after she danced with Ron. "I think he might be jealous," Ginny giggled, "He didn't seem to like the fact that you danced with everyone but him."

"Well first of all he was a prat when I got here and secondly he never once asked me to dance. I wasn't going to go to him when he still needs to apologize for thinking I'm another groupie girl. It was fun dancing with all the boys, I think I'm having the most fun yet tonight." Hermione told her with a grin. "Plus, the outfit is a total hit!"

Ginny was about to respond when she spotted Oliver and her eyebrows rose into her hairline. She couldn't even speak she just grabbed her friend and pointed toward the dance floor where Oliver was grinding against some cheap floozy. The girl was barely clothed and had her tongue in his ear and her hands on his butt. He was obviously enjoying himself and doing nothing to discourage the girl. Ginny could see the steam rising from her friend.

"Dancing with other people is one thing but that is not dancing, there is negative space between them and she is trying to devour him! He is so in for it!" Hermione said in the deceptively calm voice that Ginny knew meant trouble.

"Hermione, just stay calm, there are reporters all over the main level here and I'm not sure you want to be front page of the daily prophet." Ginny told her friend who was obviously too mad to care that she was about to make a scene.

Hermione stealthily made her way across the crowded dance floor toward him with a look of loathing on her face. She was right behind him and he hadn't even noticed. She reached out to grab his shoulder when she was distracted by the flash bulb of the cameraman who had appeared next to her. He had obviously recognized Oliver and realized he was not dancing with his girlfriend. "Oh well," Hermione thought. "If it's going to be in the papers anyway I might as well make it good."

She waited two seconds to gather her thoughts and in that time Oliver latched his mouth onto the girl's in his arms, it was the last straw for Hermione who thought he had perhaps just had too much to drink. "Oliver Wood, explain to me what exactly you think you are doing!" Hermione yelled loud enough for half the club to hear her. She was not even amused when he spun around looking like a little kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar.

"Hermione... I..." He tried to come up with a response knowing there was nothing he could say to fix the situation.

"Back off," the girl in his arms said. "You obviously didn't satisfy him and he came looking for me."

"Listen here Barbie Doll, this doesn't concern you." Hermione said with venom in her voice. "Oliver, I'll give you one chance to dig yourself out of this, so you better have something good to say."

"I'm sorry Hermione. You were dancing with all your friends and were upset with me and didn't want to kiss me and I had too much to drink and decided to come down here and find someone else to dance with." Oliver said quickly, hoping she wouldn't hex him. She was the Hogwarts dueling champion after all.

"I could care less if you danced with every person in here, that was not dancing. That was vertical foreplay. I saw you kiss her, explain that." Hermione said her voice cold as ice making him shiver knowing he had blown it.

The dumb girl he was dancing with decided she didn't want to share her new conquest and tried to draw her wand while insulting Hermione. "I guess you're just not good enough for him. He's better off with a real woman." She had almost gotten her wand out of her sleeve before she realized Hermione's wand was pointed right at her. She laughed, "You think you can use that thing? I doubt you even know which way to point it, besides are you even old enough to use it?"

"Do you want to try me," Hermione said, she had never wanted to hex a complete stranger as much as at that moment. "I don't want to hurt you so I suggest you put down your wand. I have taken out death eaters easily, you'll be no problem. You see, I'm the dueling champion of Hogwarts and I have and Order of Merlin, I wouldn't mess with me." Hermione smirked as the girl quickly lowered her wand as she recognized Hermione's picture from the paper.

"Hermione, please, I'm sorry. Let me try and make it up to you." Oliver pleaded.

"Who are we kidding Oliver, we were never meant for each other. It was fun while it lasted. I promise I'll come to the rest of your games and we can still hang out. But we are better off as friends." Hermione said with a small sigh. "I'm still very angry at you at the moment so I don't think you should come back upstairs. I have the urge to hex the next person that pisses me off," She said in a low growl. "It was fun while it lasted!" She turned on her heal and headed back toward the VIP lounge.

Oliver made to go after her and was held back by Ginny who looked pissed still. "Don't you even think about it. You don't deserve her and you know it. Go home before she never wants to speak to you again. If you're lucky she'll forgive you and still be your friend, but don't push your luck," Ginny then hurried after her friend hoping she was ok.

Severus had followed Hermione and Ginny to make sure they didn't get into trouble and had seen the whole exchange. He was impressed with the speed Hermione got her wand out of her boot and how calm she was in the situation. He had actually hoped the stupid girl would try something so he could watch Hermione hex her. Wood obviously was intoxicated since he didn't listen to Ginny and went to follow Hermione. Severus was glad to see that he didn't have to stop the boy as Mickey the bouncer who had been at the door earlier came over to 'escort' Wood outside.

Hermione was fuming when she got back upstairs and went straight to the bar for a martini and quickly drank it down letting the alcohol clam her nerves and focusing on the calming spell coming from the glass flower in her hair.

"Everything alright?" Charlie asked her, he had seen her down the drink and was curious what would cause her to need alcohol.

"It will be," Hermione said with a sigh and a sad smile. "I just had a bit of a shock and disappointment." She smiled at him and let him wrap his arms around her in a comforting hug.

"You know I'm here if you ever need me," he told her and gave the top of her head a quick kiss. She held him for another few minutes before taking a deep breath and pulling him out to the dance floor.

"Come on, help me forget about my bad date and have a good time." She said and laughed as he spun her around in an imitation of one of Fred and George's dance moves.

Ginny was making her way around the group letting them know about what went on downstairs. She was leaning in close to X to tell him the story and didn't even notice the flash bulb go off or the photographer hurry off. "I can't believe he would be that stupid," X said shaking his head. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised, the way the guys talk in the locker room it's like they have a scorecard going to see who can get the most girls. Maybe Oliver has decided to join their game."

"If that's the case then he should have had the courtesy to break up with her in private, not go snog some floozy on the dance floor." Ginny said with a glare. "Come on. Let's go dance with her and Charlie to cheer her up. She was having a great time dancing with everyone before. Maybe we can help her forget about it and just relax."

Hermione laughed as she was spun out of the circle of dancers and couldn't catch herself fast enough before she fell into a firm chest covered in a very soft black shirt. She smiled as she looked up. The man was in his early thirties and was wearing black jeans and boots and had short black spiky hair and silver rimmed glasses over his green eyes. "Hi," She said with a smile. "Sorry about that, my friends get a little carried away with their dance moves."

"I'm not sure what your friends are doing could be considered dancing," he told her in a voice that made her shiver it was so soft and velvety.

"I'm Hermione, I haven't seen you here before," She said with a smile, he fit her description of her perfect man exactly.

"I've only been here twice; I know the owner but don't have a chance to get out much." He told her trying to account for why he was in the VIP lounge.

"Why don't you show me if you can dance or not while you tell me your name," She said with a smirk as she pulled him out to the floor.

"Are you always this forward?" He asked her as he showed her that he could in fact dance, and dance quite well. He racked his brain for a name to tell her that wouldn't be a lie but that she still wouldn't guess was him. "You can call me Snake, that's some of my friends call me." It wasn't a lie, that had been one of his nicknames back at Hogwarts, Snape the Snake, it was fitting for a Slytherin and much better than Greasy Git.

"Snake huh? So I'm guessing that makes you a Slytherin." She said with a laugh.

"That a problem for you?" He asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. He was enjoying pretending to be someone else. "I overheard that you were a Gryffindor."

"You don't dance too bad," Hermione said with a smirk after he spun her around again. She finished the dance with him and went back to her friends.

"Who was the man in black?" Ginny asked wagging her eyebrows.

"I'm not sure, but boy is he sexy!" Hermione said with a giggle. "He is so my type."

"Hermione, I'm sorry Wood was a jerk tonight, is there anything I can do to make your night better?" X asked concerned for his friend.

"How about a dance?" Hermione asked and made her way though all her friends again.

"Another dance?" Snake asked as she had taken a break for a glass of water.

"Only if you answer a question," She said making sure to smile and flirt. "Which do you value more, intelligence, beauty or social status?"

"Well, I would have to say that I value intelligence the most in relationships but beauty the most in dance partners," he responded seductively.

"Ah, I would have to agree and I find you most enjoyable to look at," she purred wondering what had gotten into her. She never acted like this but she was enjoying herself.

"Well then I'll just have to keep dancing with you then," he said wondering what had gotten into her. She was acting strangely and coming onto him when she didn't have any idea who he was. "May I ask if you are always this trusting with men you just meet?"

"Nope, but as you can see I am surrounded by my friends and I have absolutely no plans on leaving with you, not to mention that I could hex you six ways from Sunday if you tried anything." She said with a smile.

"Feisty little lion cub aren't you," he said with a chuckle.

"I've never told anyone this, but I've always found Slytherins very sexy in a bad boy sort of way." She told him while running her hand along his chest admiring the lean muscles she found.

"Oh, do you really? Are you sure you're not just saying to get on my good side?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yes, you see I'm friend with a few Slytherins and one of the guys I find very appealing and the other I know half the school thinks was gods gift to women," she said pointing over at Draco.

"So you're friends with Mr. Malfoy?" He asked with raised eyebrows. "Who is this other boy you find so appealing?"

"When did I ever say the other was a boy? I don't like boys, I prefer men." She said with her newfound purr. "In fact he looks a lot like you; you two have the same velvety voice that sends chills through me."

"So you like my voice," he said in his most velvety tone in her ear.

"Yes, very much," she said and brushed her lips over his cheek while she answered. "You could make a woman orgasm without ever touching her if you just spoke the right words."

"Quiet vixen or you'll be the first one I try it on," he said not believing what she was saying to him.

"Will I see you here again?" She asked him as she noticed her friends were getting ready to go.

"Perhaps, if you have a smart owl you can send me a letter. Next time I'm going out I'll drop you a line." He told her and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"I hope so, so far you're my absolute favorite snake." She said and gave him a quick peck on the lips before heading over to X and Ginny and heading out of the club.

"Come on guys lets go home."


	15. Soul Mating

Chapter 15: Soul Mating

Hermione moaned as she woke up the next morning. She had had too much to drink the night before trying to pretend she wasn't hurt by Oliver's actions. She remembered dancing with about every guy in the VIP lounge and wondered what her friends were thinking of her. She was usually so cool and collected and she went and acted like a tease to all those guys. She looked over to her doorway to see what had woken her and groaned as she saw Ginny there clutching a copy of the daily prophet and smirking at her.

"Rough night huh?" Ginny said as she sat down next to her best friend. "You almost had me convinced that you were fine with what happened until I saw you take your third shot. How's your head? I know you never drink."

Hermione just shut her eyes as the light hurt too much and Ginny's voice was like daggers into her mind. "Boys suck," was all she grunted out before smothering herself with her pillow. "So what damage did I do?" Her muffled voice asked.

"No real damage," Ginny told her. "There was a reporter there though that saw the whole exchange and took photos. But the boys all seemed to enjoy your overenthusiastic personality last night. You do remember dancing with half the room right?"

"Yes, I remember everything. All the alcohol did was loosen my inhibitions. I think I kissed a man named Snake before I left. He was really hot, looked exactly like my dream guy." Hermione mumbled again. "So how bad is the article, did they make me out to be a harlot again? Should I expect more hate mail?"

"Actually I don't think you need to worry. There is a nice picture of Wood snogging the bimbo so the whole world can see you had every reason to dump him. I'm the one that needs to watch for hate mail. It seems that the photographer took a photo that makes it look like Xavier and I are kissing or snuggling or something inappropriate and there's a nice article on how I'm being unfaithful to Harry." Ginny said with a sigh.

"What!" Hermione exclaimed making her head spin as she sat up quickly to grab the paper from her friend. There on the front page was an article on their group's activities at the club, complete with the two photos. The photo of Ginny and X was easy to see she was whispering in his ear and she knew it had to do with her and Oliver but the reporter made it seem like Ginny was going around behind Harry's back. "This is not good; just burn any letter you don't know who sends you. Mine only lasted a month or so before they had found better gossip." She hugged her friend tightly before jumping up and running to the toilet to empty her stomach.

Ginny giggled at her friend's misfortune. She found it interesting that the smartest witch to ever go to Hogwarts hadn't thought of asking for a hangover remedy yet. Ginny was actually scared of going downstairs to face her family. She knew they would ask her about her and Xavier and she didn't know what to say to them to make them believe she wasn't cheating on Harry. It was getting annoying! Ginny was disturbed from her musing by a knock at the door. She opened it to Snape who was bearing a gift of a hangover cure for Hermione. "She's in the bathroom; you can take it to her." She told him as she left to go get dressed for the day.

Hermione saw the black clad feet and legs from her position next to the toilet and just held out her hand for the potion. It was a testament to how well they had gotten to know each other over the summer that she knew he had something to make her feel better without ever speaking to him. She gulped down the nasty liquid that she had helped him brew a few weeks ago when he had needed it himself after a night out with some of the older male order members. "Thanks," she said with a small smile as her head cleared and her stomach calmed. "I don't think I'll drink so much next time."

"I read the paper this morning so I understand what inspired your sudden change of opinion where alcohol is involved." He told her gently; know the potion had not fully taken effect yet.

"Yeah, it was a damper on the fun for a while. But I can't say I'm surprised, I should never have gotten involved with another Quidditch player. I guess I didn't learn my lesson the first time." She smiled as he helped her off the floor and into one of the chairs in her room. "I did have a good time though, even with the breakup."

"Yes, I heard from Mr. Longbottom that you danced with every man in the VIP lounge, how magnanimous of you." He smirked at her. "Was there anyone in particular that made your night enjoyable or was it the endless array of dance partners?"

"Uh," she groaned while laying her head in her hands on the table. "I was having a good time dancing with all the boys but there was one guy that caught my attention. I think I may have given him the wrong impression of me. I was actually flirting with him and I think I actually kissed him before I left. He most likely thinks I'm one of those bimbos that throws myself at men."

"Who was it? I thought I heard you had the lounge to yourselves?" Snape said acting coy.

"He said he was friends with the club owner and was visiting from out of town. He called himself Snake actually," she said with a snort.

"How very Slytherin," Snape drawled with his silk over steel voice.

"Exactly! That's exactly what I said," she said with a yawn, half way back to sleep. "It's a shame all the best ones are in Slytherin. Oh well, I guess I have a soft spot for talk dark handsome Slytherin men." She was fast asleep by the end of the comment and Snape sighed and carried her to her bed. Ginny watched with wide eyes as their evil potions teacher tenderly tucked her friends under the covers and moved her bushy curls away from her face. He didn't even seem embarrassed when he saw her standing in the doorway; he just nodded at her and went on his way. Ginny decided she would never figure that man out.

Ginny cautiously made her way downstairs to the kitchen, not wanting to have to face the music. She smiled when she saw that Harry was waiting for her at the bottom of the steps. He kissed her good morning and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry you have to go through all this Gin. I really wish I could just tell everyone the truth, but you know I can't. I'll make sure your family doesn't give you a hard time. Come on, if we go in together they can't say anything too badly right?" He told her as they broke apart.

Everyone in the kitchen stopped taking when they saw Harry and Ginny enter hand-in-hand. They hadn't expected the two to be acting like nothing had happened. Remus had to kiss Tonks to hide his smile and her laugh. They would all find it amusing once they found out that the person they thought she was cheating on Harry with was Harry himself. "Good-morning Harry, Ginny," Remus said after he had schooled his face.

"Have you read the paper yet?" Ron asked trying to remain aloof. He couldn't act like nothing was up or they would suspect something and he couldn't act like he was upset since he knew there was nothing wrong. He hated having to act; he was really bad at it.

"Yes we both read it already." Harry said while telling Ginny to be calm in her mind. 'Let me handle this' he instructed her. "I think it's obvious that she was only telling Xavier about what went on with Hermione. I can't believe any of you would think that Ginny would cheat on me. I trust both her and Xavier. He wouldn't do that to me and I know that Gin wouldn't."

'They're going to want to know how you know X wouldn't' Ginny told him mentally. "How could any of you think that? I thought we had this conversation before!" Ginny said pretending to be upset at her family; in truth she had expected it. 'Alright, here come the accusations,' she told him.

"What do you expect us to think Ginny?" Fred asked as he sat next to his brother at the table. "First you instantly become friends with him, you always dance with him at the club, and he even slept in your room! How do you think that looks?"

"And now there is a photo of you whispering sweet nothings in his ear, in fact it looks like you are nibbling on his earlobe!" George added. "Tell us what to think then!"

"You can think whatever you like," Ginny said narrowing her eyes. "Harry trusts me and knows that I wouldn't be unfaithful, that is all that matters." She then stormed out of the kitchen and back up to her room. Her family would really think her lying if she took it calmly. She smiled when she saw Winky had already sent her breakfast up on a tray.

Once Ginny had left Harry glared at the Weasley men. "I don't want you to give Ginny a hard time about Xavier. I trust her and I trust him. I can't and won't explain to you why that is, but you will lay off her. Even if you see them snogging in a broom cupboard I don't care. She would never ever betray me and that is all you need to know."

"So you're telling me that even if she is snogging the git you don't care and think she is still being faithful to you?" George asked in shock.

"Yes," Harry said simply. "This discussion is over. Nothing else needs to be said about this."

"So you don't want us to tell you if we find out she's shagging him?" Fred asked in a challenging tone.

"Fred Weasley!" Molly shouted out, "Don't you dare talk about your sister and her virtue like that! She is only 16 years old, she knows better than to get that heavily involved with any boy. She wouldn't even think of that with Harry!"

"Sorry mum," Fred said still waiting for Harry's answer.

"Fine, the only thing I would ever consider would be if you have concrete proof that she has made love to him. I know she never will, so I am not worried." Harry said and grabbed his plate and headed to the drawing room.

"She would never cheat on him," Draco spoke up, surprising the family by defending their sister. "She loves Harry. X makes her laugh and they have a fun time together. I think it's great she has someone to hang out with when Harry can't come out with us. Besides, X needs someone reliable to hang out with. Look at all the girls throwing themselves at him. I for one don't want to see him give into temptation like Wood did."

"I never thought I'd say this, but Malfoy is right." Charlie told them, "Can you honestly tell me that you think our baby sister would cheat on the boy she's been in love with since she was 10?"

"It's been longer than that," Hermione said startling them from the doorway. "She has dreamt of him for as long as she can remember. She loved him without ever knowing who he was until she saw him at Platform 9 ¾ his first year."

"Good morning Missy, how is your head feeling?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"What do you mean, how is her head?" Molly asked narrowing her eyes. "You weren't drinking last night were you? I thought you were the responsible one."

"She wasn't drinking last night Molly; she just had a hard night since she found her boyfriend in the arms of another woman." Severus said, saving her as he entered the room. "I would have known if she was drunk when I went to get her for our research secession this morning since she overslept."

Hermione shot him a grateful look and the rest of the table was wondering why the evil potions master was covering for her. They knew they got along well in their research partnership but figured he would enjoy watching Mrs. Weasley take her to task for irresponsible and underage drinking. "Cone here dear," Molly said, apparently not convinced and looked her over and in her eyes trying to detect signs of a hangover. "Let's get you a nice big breakfast."

"Sure," Hermione said with a smile. "Could I have some chocolate chip pancakes? They always make me feel better. My mum makes them for me whenever I'm sad." Hermione knew she had convinced the Weasley matriarch, no one wanted pancakes or chocolate when they had a hangover, or any breakfast at all. She so loved hangover remedies, being in the wizarding world sure had its perks!

"How are you this morning?" Charlie asked concerned. "Do you want us to beat him up for you?" He asked motioning to the twins and him.

"No thanks Charlie, I still want to be friends with him. Besides, we wouldn't want to injure England's star keeper in the middle of the race for the world cup." Hermione said with a smile that they would do that for her.

Run jumped up and hugged her, "This is a day for celebration! We have finally turned Hermione into a Quidditch fan. She was worried about the state of the English team!" He grinned at her and did a little dance back to his place at the table while the rest of them laughed.

"Yeah Hermione, you do seem to be more keen on the sport, are you sure you're feeling alright?" Neville asked with a smile. She had often moaned to him when Harry or Ron were going on and on about Quidditch.

"I have decided that watching the matches is fun, but I refuse to discuss strategy or the strengths of players. I still think there are many many many more things that are better than it, but if it makes my friends happy then I will watch them play." She told them all with a smile.

"So I take it you still don't want to play it with us then?" George asked with a grin. Everyone knew how much she hated to fly.

"Harry? Are you in here?" Ginny asked into the Drawing room before going over to the secret door and entering his study. "Hey, I was hoping to find you in here," she told him as she curled up next to him on the sofa.

"I love you Gin, I'm so sorry that I made things harder for us." He told her as he kissed the top of her head. "I wish I could do something to make it easier. I hate being away from you and when I'm Xavier it's so hard to pretend I don't love you."

"Harry Potter, I don't care if the entire wizarding world thinks I'm banging every Quidditch player in the country. As long as you love me and trust me nothing else matters. You are the only person in the entire world whose opinion of me counts. I love you entirely, and I always will." She told him before he pulled her into one of the most intensely passionate kisses they had ever shared. It was as if their souls were touching and mixing. When they pulled apart it was as if the other one was still there with them.

Gin, you're glowing gold," Harry said pulling her up from the sofa with wide eyes. He then noticed he was also glowing gold and they rushed off to the kitchen to see what everyone else made of it.

Mrs. Weasley looked up from her morning tea as her daughter hurried through the door. She was shocked to see the golden glow around the two young kids. "How is this possible?" She asked looking to the other adults at the table for confirmation. "What did you two just do?"

"Nothing mum, I swear." Ginny told her. "We were just talking about this whole stupid situation with X and then we kissed and then we started glowing."

"What did you say right before the kiss?" Tonks asked with her eyes twinkling in a very Dumbledore way.

"Um," Ginny said starting to blush. "I just told him that nothing mattered as long as he loved me and that his opinion was the only one that mattered." She paused then looking at Harry for confirmation that he was ok with her telling them. "Then I told him that I loved him entirely and that I always would, and then we kissed."

"Did anything feel different with the kiss?" Hermione asked, finally figuring out what the glow was about and smiling at her friends.

"Yeah, it was amazing," Harry told them. "It almost felt like we were one person for a moment and then when I pulled away it was as if she was still with me, inside me even." He looked at Remus for an explanation only to see his parents in tears along with Mrs. Weasley and Hermione. He had no idea what it was about.

He looked around the table and saw that Charlie seemed in awe or shock and that the rest of the table seemed to be as clueless as he was until he saw that Snape and Draco were staring at him and actually smiling. Snape was smiling, at him no less! He looked at Draco with a plea for someone to tell them what was going on. "Soul Mating," Draco told him with another smile and then turned to pull Gabrielle into a tight embrace.

"Really?" Ginny asked them all, looking from one to the other. "But I... um... how? I mean I thought that happened at weddings?"

"No, not soul bonding, that is part of the marriage ritual. This is soul mating. When soul mates find each other and declare themselves to each other forever. The souls then mate or become one." Hermione explained as was her know-it-all habit.

"But we've been together for a while," Harry asked confused, "why now?"

"It's about intent," Severus spoke up since it seemed Remus and Molly were too tongue tied to speak. "You declared that the other person is the most important person or thing to you and the other person answered back with the same, with or without words. You opened your souls to each other and they found their match. It is a very rare occurrence. Most people never find their soul mate since they are rarely born in the same generation or part of the world."

"Will we keep glowing like this?" Harry asked, he was afraid that the death eaters would be able to use it as a weakness.

"Not exactly," Remus said finally joining the conversation once he got over his shock. "You will always see a faint glow around each other, but after a few hours it will fade and no one but the two of you will be able to see it or those that can see people's auras."

"I thought that two people had to be intimate with each other to for a soul mating," Charlie commented.

"No, that is the most common way for the bond to form since it is usually the only time the two people are that aware and open to the other one. But no, in fact physical contact isn't even needed." Hermione told them, making the rest of the boys breathe easier knowing that their baby sister's virtue was still in tact.

"Mum, are you ok?" Ginny asked letting go of Harry for the first time and moving over to hug her mother. Molly was still crying and looking at her daughter in a strange way.

"I knew you two were close," Molly started saying. "And I've heard you say you want to marry, but I guess I never thought it would be so soon. I still think of you as my baby girl and here you are, bonded at only 16."

Ginny hugged her tighter and cried with her mum. She didn't notice Harry clutch his heart and sink into a chair at the table. "What is it mate?" Ron asked his best friend.

"I can feel how much she loves you all, how much she hates to see your mum cry and how much she wants you all to be proud of her. It was just overwhelming at first. It's so strange to be able to completely feel her emotions." Harry answered.

"Does this mean that they are married or something like that?" Neville asked. Harry was glad he had asked as he was curious of the significance as well.

"No," Severus told them. "But they will never be able to marry anyone but each other. The marriage bonds would never take since their souls belong together. They either marry each other or never marry."

"At least we don't have to worry about Xavier and Ginny anymore. If she ever did anything, Harry would know instantly because of their bond and he would know if she has inappropriate feelings for him," Fred commented.

"I can honestly say that she has no inappropriate feelings for X." Harry told them. "So you guys aren't going to beat me up or anything for tying your sister down?"

"You've been like a brother to us Harry, now you are one. As long as you don't rush your physical relationship and you treat her right, we'll be happy for you two." Charlie told him.

"Thanks guys, and I promise I won't even put up a fight if I ever hurt her you can do your worst. I love her more than I thought was even possible," Harry stopped realizing he had no words to express how much he cared.

"Let's leave the family to talk things through," Severus said standing and helping a still crying Hermione from her chair. He led her, Gabrielle, Draco and Neville out of the kitchen. "Hermione, are you going to be alright to research for the rest of the day?"

"Yep, don't mind my tears. I'm just happy for them and sad that I'll never have that kind of love. It's so rare to meet your soul mate and fall in love with them. "Hermione said wiping her tears with his black handkerchief that he had handed her. She smiled at the double S monogram in the form of two snakes. He motioned that she should keep it in case she started crying again.

"Come on babe, I promised Longbottom that we would help him prune some of his herbs in the greenhouse." Draco said as the other three took off for the far side of the house and Severus and Hermione headed back to their research.


	16. Meetings

Chapter 16: Meetings

Severus was called by Voldemort late that night. He was surprised to see that he was the only one called. "Come my son, I have a plan that needs your assistance." The dark lord said motioning to a chair next to him. Severus could not tell where they were but he was surprised that Wormtail was not sniffing around. "I read in the Prophet this morning that Potter's little girlfriend may be cheating on him. I want you to encourage the little tramp to be with this Quidditch player. I want to weaken Potter. I have heard from the young recruits that he is hopelessly smitten with this girl. I thought about abducting her and luring him into our trap, but I know that old fool Dumbledore has him under lock and key. What do you think?"

"It is a brilliant plan my lord," Severus said grateful he didn't have to abduct any of the students. "I will accompany the Weasleys and the Lupins to the next Quidditch match and begin planting ideas in the girls head. I spied on the group of young ones the night that photo was taken. The boy Xavier seems smitten with the Weasley girl, I have no doubt he would pursue her if she gave him any indication."

"Good Severus, my plan to weaken Potter's mental stability is just starting. Once he is weak, then we strike!" Voldemort said with a manic laugh that brought chills to your bones. "Come to me after the match and tell me your progress."

"Of course my lord, I only live to serve," Severus said bowing low in his seat knowing how much the psycho lord loved the attention.

"Come my loyal servant, I will show you how the recruits training are going. If the old fool will not miss you, perhaps you can stay and help train some of them in more advanced combat." Voldemort said as he led Severus to a door in the wall that opened to reveal a large cave where the training facility was.

"Anything you require my lord, Dumbledore will not expect me tonight." Severus said and proceeded down to the training arena to take in as much information as possible to relay back to the Order. It was as if the Dark Lord was handing them the victory on a silver platter, thanks to their number one spy.

Harry and Ginny sat with the Headmaster and Snape in the small parlor. "He wants me to cheat on Harry?" Ginny asked them skeptically. "Why on earth would Moldy Voldy care about my love life?"

"He believes that if you are found to be having an affair it will mentally cripple Potter and weaken him for the inevitable fight between the two," Snape told her.

"So you want her to go along with it?" Harry said narrowing his eyes at Snape.

"We should give the appearance of it at least," Snape said. "He expects me to help push her into the arms of Xavier. I figured since he was an Order member as well, it wouldn't be a problem. Why is it he couldn't make this meeting as well?" Severus asked. "Wait, don't answer that just yet," he said thinking back on all the times he had seen X. "You would have done well in my house Potter. I never figured it out until now. It makes perfect sense. You can't be seen in public and suddenly Lupin has a nephew who is a spectacular seeker, how obvious, who is instantly friends with the golden trio and groupies." Snape was furious with himself for not spotting it sooner. He was a spy for goodness sakes! "How do you do it? I have never sensed any glamours on him."

Dumbledore nodded his permission to reveal the secret and Harry morphed into X, causing Snape's eyebrows to rise. "A metamorphmagi, it would seem you keep finding powers," Snape remarked. "This will definitely make things easier."

"So we will bring Ginny and X closer the remainder of the summer, making sure to have them seen in public a few times. By the end of the summer we need at least one photo of the two of you kissing for the public to fly with the story even more. Harry will have to look despondent if he goes anywhere, crushed that Ginny would do that to him. As few people who know about it the better their reactions will be." Albus told them.

"That may be a problem after the events of yesterday," Severus said realizing that the Weasley's would never believe it now that Ginny and Harry were bonded.

"Yes, their soul mating will complicate things but her family should know anyway. We will have to have Harry seen in Diagon Alley getting his school supplies, which will be a good reason for him to be out. That gives us slightly under a month to get the affair into the open. It will be believed after yesterday's article." Albus told them.

"We'll work it out sir; we can read each other's emotions and out mental connection is even stronger. We no longer need any sort of eye contact or even to be in the same room to talk to each other mentally any more." Ginny informed them. "We will be able to pull it off. I must say I never expected my first official mission for the order to be making out in public with my boyfriend." They left the office, with Albus still chuckling at her joke, to go talk about the plan in their secret room before the full order meeting later that night.

At lunch that day Hermione received an owl from Wood begging her forgiveness along with three dozen red roses. She sighed and placed the roses in a vase in the middle of the table. She knew he was sorry and that he hadn't meant to cheat but she had to admit she wasn't sad that it happened. It saved her the trouble with having to end it with him at the end of the summer. She spent the remainder of lunch writing a reply owl explaining, again, how they were better off as friends. She promised that she would still attend his Quidditch matches and that he could still join them at the club. 'We were never in love Oliver and it's pointless to pretend we ever would have been. It was fun while it lasted and gave us a chance to become better friends. I hope this won't end out friendship. Go out there and find someone to make you happy. Don't settle and please try and stay away from the fan girls, they will only throw you off track.' Hermione paused in her writing wondering how to finish the letter and settled with, 'Your friend, Hermione.'

"I see Wood is trying to make up for his mistake," Charlie said entering the kitchen and trying not to be jealous.

"Yep," she responded, "I'm just owling him back now." Hermione said as she attached the letter to the owl's leg and took it to the window.

"Oh?" He asked trying to act casual and not give away that he was dying to find out if she was giving him another chance.

"So are you coming with us to his next match or do you have to go back to Romania?" She asked watching his face fall as he thought she had taken Oliver back.

"I have the rest of the summer off, my boss found a summer intern to take my place so I get an extended holiday." Charlie answered as he watched her finger the rose petals and breathe in a large whiff of rose scented air.

"That's great; it'll be nice to have you around more." She said with a smile before excusing herself back to her research.

"Aren't you taking your roses?" He asked as she was almost to the door.

"I thought I'd leave them here for everyone to enjoy," she told him. "I love the way they smell up the room."

"She's a very selfless girl," Albus said to Charlie as he entered the room. "She is much more mature than most her age, wouldn't you say."

"Yes, she seems much older than she is. Sometimes when we talk its almost as if she is older than I am. She is easily the smartest witch I've ever met as well as one of the most compelling." Charlie told his old professor as they sat down to lunch together talking.

Harry joined Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in the small den next to the kitchen before dinner. "I know that Ginny and I are young, but you also know how much I love her. I want to ask for her hand in marriage. Not right now, but as soon as the war is over I want to make her my wife. I am asking for your blessing now so that you know my intentions towards her are honorable." He spit out as quickly as he could hoping they woudn't refuse him.

"This is a very serious thing you ask of us," Arthur said setting his book down on a side table. "Tell us your plans for the future."

"I anticipate the war to be over within the next few years. I plan to officially become an auror after school as I have finished all the necessary training already. If the war ends before she has finished her schooling at Hogwarts then I would wait and marry her after that. I know she hopes to become a potions mistress and I want to support her in that dream. I will move with her to wherever she is schooling so we can stay together. I know we both want a family but I am in no hurry as we are both so very young. I have pleanty of money to support her and even a family as large as yours if she chooses not to work. In fact, I can and will support her in anything she wishes to persue." Harry finished.

"What if the war is not ended in the next few years?" Molly asked.

"I cannot ask her to become my wife while my life is at stake to Voldemort. If the war seems to streatch on and she wishes to marry we will have to make a decision then. She knows my love for her and knows I would wait an eternity for the chance to be with her." Harry told them.

Molly nodded at Arthur as they had already discussed this the night before. "Very well then, I give you my blessing Harry Potter to ask for my only daughter's hand in marriage as soon as this war is ended." Arthur told him and the two men shook hands before Molly pulled Harry into a hug.

Gabrielle was worried for her friend as Ginny cried and smiled at the same moment as they were getting cleaned up for dinner. Ginny was so touched by what Harry had asked her parents. She hoped the war would end soon, she didn't want to spend any more time than necessary away from her soul mate.

The order was given a detailed description of the death eater training area by Snape. They spent over an hour discussing different techniques and how to counter the attacks as well as ways to determine the location and if it was a suitable place for attack. Snape said he figured the death eaters would start attacks again soon, in small numbers or perhaps with the dementors alone. "The dementors are growing restless. I fear the Dark Lord will order attacks to satisfy their hunger. His actual forces are too week to attack in mass so the strongest threat at the moment is from the dementors."

Gabrielle and Ginny were given the additional task of researching for better means of protection from dementors. Gabrielle was still researching ways to permanently defeat Voldemort. Ron and Draco were assigned the task of planning counters to all of the attack strategies that Snape had found at the training arena. Neville was to join them in training the Order members in battle strategy in the order's training area before the summer ends and continuing the draining into DA once classes resumed. Hermione realized she and Severus needed to double their efforts on the cure in order to have a solution by the time of the battle.

The potions they had tested so far had no positive effect, in fact the first two trials killed the mice they were working on. Neville was also reaserching ways of strengthing the magical properties of the healing herbs to see if a more potent ingeredient could help the cause.

"Are we playing a game tonight?" Tonks asked as they were finishing up dinner. The group decided to play something but also decided it wouldn't be as long so they could all get up in the morning.

"I played a game once at a slumber party that could be fun," Hermione told them as the same group as before, minus the twins, moved into the kitchen. "It's called 2 truths and a lie. You take turns going around the room and you each tell three things about you, two of them are true and one is a lie and then the rest of us have to guess which one is the lie."

"That could be fun," Remus commented, "But no reading minds!" He said looking at Severus, Harry and Ginny.

"Alright, I'll start," Bill said sitting down at the end of the table next to Fleur. "My favorite animal is a collie, I have danced naked in the rain and I'm afraid of Veela women." They all laughed at his last two and decided to go backwards around the table when they guessed answers. Everyone but Fleur and Gabrielle said his lie was that he was afraid of Veela women when that was actually the truth. "I never danced naked in the rain. I am afraid of Veela women, full blooded Veela women that is. Ever since I started dating Fleur I have a fear of full Veelas."

"It's because he's dating me. The Veela women can smell me on him and their charms are reversed and he becomes repulsed or afraid of them. It's a way to make sure Veela don't go after each other's mates." Fleur explained to them, Hermione had never heard of that and made a mental note to research it some other time.

Fleur was next, "I dye my hair this color, I have never been outside of Europe and I have a butterfly tattoo." She smiled as the group was mixed with their answers, in fact all three were guessed to be here lie. "My lie is that I dye my hair, this is my natural color."

Gabrielle smile and took her turn, "I remember everything I read, I had a crush on Harry Potter and I love shopping with Draco's mum." All the younger ones laughed at her answers and each of them guessed the correct one. "You're right, I really hate going anywhere with Mrs. Malfoy and shopping is the worst. You should see the kind of things she wants me to wear!"

The all laughed and then Bill spoke up, "That means you actually had a crush on Harry. Low blow there Malfoy."

"Nah, she couldn't help having a crush on the boy who rescued her from the mermaids. From what I hear it was quite scary under there." Draco replied and winked at his fiancé.

Luna was next, "I want to be a journalist, my mother was beautiful and Ravenclaw is my favorite house." She said knowing that no one was going to guess correctly. Neville was the only one who guessed right since he had seen photos of her mum and they had talked about how she wanted to be a journalist or author. "Neville is right, I actually hate my house. They have treated me horribly until last year and then they were only nice because I was friends with Harry and had an Order of Merlin. I would much rather be a Gryffindor or Hufflepuff."

"Why not a Slytherin?" Gabrielle asked with a smirk.

"I would not be treated any better by them than the Ravenclaws," Luna said with a shrug. "If it wasn't for Ginny being nice to me and inviting me to join the DA I would probably never have had any friends."

"Don't worry about the people in your house Luna, we all love you for who you are. We'll always be your friends." Hermione told her with a smile.

Neville was next, "My biggest fear is Snape, I have never really been in love, and I don't really like frogs." He said and laughed as most of them, including Snape, guessed that his lie was that he didn't like frogs. "I actually don't like frogs, I was upset when my uncle got me Trevor, I wanted an owl. My lie was that my biggest fear is Professor Snape, I am over that fear now." Neville smiled proudly at Snape who nodded his head to show that he was glad.

Charlie went next, "I have a tattoo of a dragon, I live in Romania and I like younger women," he said with a wink at Hermione causing his brothers to groan and the girls to giggle. They all guessed that he did not have a tattoo since they had not seen it last game when they almost got him stripped. "Nope, my tattoo is hidden with a glamour any time I'm in town so mum doesn't yell like she does about Bill's earring. My lie is that I no longer live in Romania. I have decided to move back to England."

Everyone at the table was happy with that news except for maybe Kingsley and Severus who didn't have an opinion on it. "Where are you going to live?" Ginny asked wit ha radiant smile, she liked that all her family was back in the country.

"I have all my stuff shrunk and in a trunk upstairs. I was going to see if mum and dad would put me up until the end of the summer when I'll find something a little more permanent." Charlie told them all.

"You can stay here as long as you want. It's not like Bill uses the other bed in your room anyway," Harry said with a grin at Bill and Fleur at the end of the table. Bill was flushed Weasley red and Fleur just had a smirk.

"Thanks Harry, I think I'll take you up on that. I love the burrow, but I've been away so long it's hard to go back to having mum checking up on me all the time." He told him.

Severus was the next one in the game and he made sure to glare at everyone before saying his three things. He told them, "I enjoy teaching, I don't hate Gryffindors and I have a pet snake." The group was a toss up between his lie being teaching or hating Gryffindors, the only one to answer differently was Hermione who said it was he didn't have a pet snake. "Hermione is right, as usual," he said to get a dig in on her know-it-all personality. "I do not have a pet snake; I don't have a pet at all. I know it's difficult to believe but I actually enjoy teaching and I don't hate Gryffindors, well at least not all of them, or at least not the ones in this room and the ones in the Order. I only ever really hated two of them."

"My father and my god father," Harry said rolling his eyes. "I told Hermione and Ron that the reason you were always hateful to the Gryffindors was because of my father."

"Trust me when I say the feeling was mutual," Remus said with a chuckle before giving his answers for the game. "Tonks is the only woman I've ever been with, I have a hairy back and I'm a wolf anamagus." His lie was that he was a wolf anamagus, he could only transform on the full moon, not at will.

Tonks grinned before taking her turn, "I really have blonde hair, I used to dance ballet and I change shapes when I'm angry." They all laughed for a few minutes as they imagined Tonks, the clutz, dancing ballet. The lie was that she actually has brown hair.

Kingsley made them laugh with his facts, "I shave my head, I got top marks in auror training and I once arrested James Potter." Most of them guessed that his lie was that he had arrested James. "I actually did arrest James once by accident. I was on a training mission and I thought he was one of the looters at a bookstore when he had really only arrived on the scene to watch to make sure I was doing my job. My lie is that I shave my head, unfortunately I've been bald since I was 13 my brother tried to hex me with a hair growth charm and got it wrong somehow. I haven't had hair since."

Draco was next, "I always hated my father, I ruined over 10 of Neville's potions over the years, and Severus is my godfather." They mostly guessed that the lie was the one about his father. Neville listed off a few of his caldron explosions that were Draco's fault, making Snape smirk at how many points he had taken off the boy when it was sabotage. "The lie is that Severus is not my godfather."

Hermione told them that her studies were the most important thing to her and that she never actually dated Victor Krum they were only friends and pen pals. "And on of the reasons I bought Crookshanks was that I knew it would piss off Ron." Harry had to hang onto the table he was laughing so hard at the look of outrage on Ron's face after that comment. Most of them guessed that was the lie. "Nope, I actually thought that Crooks was smart for jumping on Ron's head and decided he needed someone to take care of him. The lie is that I did actually date Krum, even if it was only for a very little bit. He told me he was in love with me and I couldn't say no to his face."

"You always insisted that you two were only ever friends," Ron said with a huff.

"Look at how you react and ask yourself why I lied. You never would have dropped it and besides it was only for a few months and we never even saw each other after the end of the year." Hermione said rolling her eyes at how he was still jealous.

"Fine," Ron huffed before taking his turn. "I have never cheated on an exam, chess is my favorite activity and I don't really want to be an auror." He smiled when they mostly all got it wrong. "I actually don't really want to be an auror. It think it's the coolest real job and that's why I' going to do it, but I would rather be a Quidditch player. My dream job is to be a professional Quidditch player, not an auror."

Harry laughed at his friend before taking his turn, "I have never spoken to my parents, I plan on marrying my soul mate and I have to be the one to kill Voldemort." They all guessed correctly since he couldn't really think of any funny truths. "You're all right, I did speak to my parents, sort of, when they came out of Voldemort's wand in 4th year."

Ginny was the last one to go, "I have a heart shaped birthmark on my lower back, I have spoken to Voldemort and I want 5 kids." Most got it wrong thinking she hadn't talked to Voldie. "The lie is that I don't want 5 kids. I spoke to Moldy Voldy in Tom's diary in 1st year." She said with a shudder and was glad when Harry put his arm around her and pulled her close.

"Well that was an interesting game, but I think I like the other one better." Tonks said as she yawned. It wasn't very late yet but they all were tired and decided to call it a night. "We can play again next time; hopefully the meeting will be on a weekend." They all said their goodnights and headed off to bed.


	17. Bad Birthday Presents

Chapter 17: Bad Birthday Presents

The group at Grimwald Place was having a hard time deciding what to do for Harry's birthday. He was turning 17 and would officially be an adult so they wanted to do something special. They knew he would figure out they were having a party so decided not to make it a surprise. "He doesn't care if we do anything special; he just wants to have a fun time with his friends and family." Ginny told them all for the third time. She finally had to pull Hermione away from her research to help her calm everyone else down and agree to a normal party.

"He really liked last year's party. I think we should just have the same kind. All we need is a cake, some food, music and gifts. Harry isn't a fussy guy." Hermione reminded them all and they got to planning. They were inviting most of the members of the Order so they decided they better have it in the dining room so there would be room to eat and dance.

The table was pushed to the side of the room and half filled with finger food that people could eat while standing up. The rest of the table was taken up by the cake and all of Harry's gifts. Fred and George decorated the room again with magic streamers and charmed some of their fireworks to stay floating above everyone. Winky and Dobby outdid themselves with the flood and the cake. Mrs. Weasley didn't have to lift a finger to cook for the overlarge group and was actually sitting back letting everyone else take care of things for once.

Hermione knocked on Harry's door that afternoon to help him pick out something to wear. "I want to look nice since I know Ginny will put a lot of effort into looking good for me. I'm not the best at picking out clothes," he said with a shrug.

They spent the next half hour talking and going through his wardrobe. They finally decided on a pair of dark blue jeans and his black dragon hide boots with a fitted green t-shirt that matched his eyes. "You don't have do anything special, it's your day." Hermione reminded him. "I'm sure you'd rather be comfortable in jeans and a t-shirt so you can dance with Ginny."

"Thanks Hermione," Harry said giving her a hug. "I'm glad we had some time to spend together. Lately it seems we never have time for just the two of us. You have all your research and I'm with Gin, Ron's either at Susan's or we're all hanging out together."

"I know we don't see each other as much as we used to, but we're growing up. I know we'll always be best friends Harry. You're like the brother I never had." She told him giving him a peck on the cheek. "Now I have to go get beautiful for your party," she joked.

"You're beautiful all the time," Harry said with a smile as she hurried off to her room to change.

The girls all decided to wear dresses to his party. Gabrielle was wearing the Paris print sundress that Ginny had picked out for her. Ginny was wearing a bright yellow dress with different geometric designs embroidered in yellow on the fabric. With her red hair down she once again looked like the perfect Gryffindor. Hermione was wearing a green dress with silver details that went to her knee but was backless. She had debated with Ginny over buying it since it was in Slytherin colors. The red head had finally convinced her saying that if she liked it, it didn't matter which house colors it was in. Luna was wearing a red and blue plaid dress that looked good on her even if it was a bit eccentric as was her style.

"You ladies all look lovely this evening," Draco said as he saw the four of them make their way downstairs. He was sitting with Neville and the 6 of them headed into the party to wait for Harry and Ron who would be down once everyone else arrived.

Charlie made his way over to Hermione and Ginny who were talking near the gifts. "Well aren't you two of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen," he said giving them each a peck on the cheek causing Hermione to blush.

"You are such a flirt," Ginny said smacking him on the chest. "Why don't you make yourself useful and go get us each a butterbeer." She pushed him in the direction of the food with a sigh. "Is he bothering you Hermione, because I can hex him if he is?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"Nah, it's kind of refreshing to have him around. I know he has a little crush on me but he's always been a complete gentleman." She told her friend.

"So is there any chance you'll date him?" Ginny asked curious. "I know you just broke up with Oliver."

"Maybe, I'm not really sure." Hermione told her. "I think he's wonderful, but you know that he doesn't exactly fit my description of an ideal mate. He is an awful lot of fun to flirt with and dance with though. I think I'll just see where it goes."

"So if he asked you out on a date, would you go?" Ginny asked, she liked the idea of her friend and her brother dating.

"I don't know. I don't want to give him any false hopes. I don't want a serious relationship. I want to have fun my last year at school. I don't plan on getting serious with anyone until college or after. I'm going to be in school for a long time getting both my potions and transfiguration masters." Hermione said. Charlie came back with their drinks then and they obviously had to change topics.

"So are you looking for a job yet?" Ginny asked him.

"I've been looking since the beginning of the summer. I actually had a few interviews and one of my contacts paid out. I start my new job in September." He told them with a grin. He was very excited about his new post.

"So what's the job?" Hermione asked him.

"It's a secret or a surprise rather. I'm keeping it quiet until I get settled in." He told them with a laugh. "Unfortunately it doesn't involve dragons, I will really miss them."

"Speaking of dragons, I want to see this tattoo you claim to have," Ginny told him in a whisper while keeping an eye out for her mum.

"You'll just have to wait. I'll show it to you later, I promise, but not with mum here. The last thing I need is a howler at my new job," he said with a laugh.

Harry and Ron walked into the dinning room and everyone cheered and wished him a birthday. Harry was glad to see so many of the Order members and almost all of his close friends. "Colin and Dennis sent you gifts and told us to take plenty of pictures to show them when we get back," Ron told him with a laugh. They had missed the brothers over the summer; they at least got to see Justin and Hannah at the club. "Justin and Hannah send a gift as well. I tried to talk Dumbledore into letting them come but he won't reveal the Order to them until they are of age and we're positive they will join."

"Thanks everyone for coming to my party," Harry said loud enough for everyone to hear. "I've been told by my wonderful house elf friends that there is plenty of food for everyone so eat up and have a great time!"

The night was full of dancing and laughing. The members of the Order were a close group and it pained Harry to think of loosing any of them in the war. He knew it was inevitable as there had already been so many losses. Only about half of the original members survived the first war. He decided not to think such depressing thoughts on his birthday and went to dance with Ginny.

He had just finished cutting the cake when Fawks burst into the room. Albus quickly held onto his tail feathers and disappeared to wherever the danger was. The order quickly organized and Severus excused himself to head to the Dark Lord's side to see if he could learn anything. "I'll present him with the Veritaserum he requested so there is a reason for my visit," he told Hermione and Remus who were concerned he would look suspicious. "I'll return as soon as I can."

"Severus, my faithful follower, what do you have for me?" Voldemort asked as Severus appeared at his side.

"I brought you the Veritaserum you requested my lord," Severus told him bowing and holding out his offering.

"I have a present for Potter's birthday. I sent the dementors to the house of one of his mudblood friends. They should be bringing me the boys to question; it is good you had the serum ready in time." Voldemort told him.

Severus realized he was speaking of the Creevy brothers and wondered if it was too late to rescue them. "My only wish is to serve my lord," Severus said knowing he needed to butter him up before asking about the attack. "My I ask about the attack on the mudbloods my lord?"

"The dementors were growing restless so I decided a birthday present would be in order for Potter. I shall send him the heads of his friends. It will show our strength without risking a counter attack." Voldemort laughed evilly. "That annoying Parkinson girl squeals all kinds of information when under crucio. She is amusing to torture, you should watch sometime."

"I look forward to it my lord; I had to teach her for 6 years. As her head of house I was required to listen to her complaints, it would be entertaining to listen to her scream." Severus said not having to lie for once. He had never liked Pansy and he was not surprised that she was one of the ones that left to join the dark.

"It seems the chit favored you my boy," Voldemort said laughing evilly once again. "She screamed for you, thinking you were present and would end her suffering. Wormtail informs me she had something of an infatuation with you. She continues to badmouth young Malfoy, is the boy with us Severus?"

"Yes my lord, he is eager to serve. He wants to make you proud, looking to you as a substitute father figure. He is the top candidate for head boy this year." Severus told him, stroking the vile man's ego as much as he could.

Wormtail entered the room looking nervous and shaky. "Where are the mudblood children?" Voldemort asked his tone as frigid as ice as he looked around for the dementors.

"The, the children were able to cast the patronus charm and hold off the dementors long enough to contact Dumbledore. The old fool himself showed up, he and some aurors killed a few of the dementors. The rest have returned to await your further orders. They succeeded in killing the boys' parents and grandparents but were unable to kidnap the mudbloods." Peter said knowing his master would be furious and would punish him as he was in charge of the raid in his rat form.

After placing crucio on him for a few minutes while he yelled and cursed Dumbledore, Voldemort finally asked if the birthday message was sent. "Yes my lord, I used the blood of the boys' family to write it on the wall in the house." Wormtail stuttered. "I was able to conjure the dark mark before the aurors arrived."

"Good, at least they will fear we are moving again. Come, Severus, join us and we will determine the next target for the dementors. We will attack every few weeks." Voldemort said and Severus hurried after him knowing this was some of the most valuable information he would gather.

Albus arrived back at headquarters with the Longbottoms while Kingsley remained to sort out the rest of the details with the other aurors who were called. The Longbottoms were each carrying a passed out Creevy boy and they carefully laid them on the couches in the sitting room. Poppy was summoned from Hogwarts to make sure there were no hidden injuries and a large supply of chocolate was set next to each boy for when they awoke.

"What happened Albus?" Minerva asked fussing over her two students.

"Dementors were sent to their house," he said sadly to the room full of order members. "From what I gather they had enough strength to conjure their partonus' and one of them flooed my office for help. Luckily Fawks recognized the boy and came for me. I arrived in time to summon the aurors and drive off most of the dementors. We took out at least a dozen of them but we were too late to save the rest of the family. The boys' grandparents were in another part of the house. It looks like Colin tried to save his parents but his patronus wasn't strong enough to protect all three of them. Dennis was cornered in the living room near the fireplace he was barely conscious when I arrived. I assume it was he who called for help."

"What of their parents?" Gabrielle asked in tears for her friends.

"They were killed by the dementors." Albus told the group, "That's not all. At least one death eater was present. The dark mark was above the house and their grandparents' blood was used to leave a message." Albus paused and looked sadly at Harry.

"It was obviously a message for me," Harry told him. "What did it say?"

"It said, 'Happy Birthday Harry Potter" Albus told them all, they were all silent as the impact of that message sunk in.

"Well the bastard got what he wanted, my birthday is ruined and the public will panic." Harry said bitterly. "How did he know to attack them? What are we going to do to keep everyone else safe?"

"We will wait until Severus returns and hope he has more information," Albus said sadly. "Arthur, we will need someone to take over as guardian of the boys as they are both underage. We will need to be there for them as they have just lost their entire family. The muggle authorities will have to be circumvented and the boys' finances settled."

"They can stay here as long as necessary," Harry told them all. "They are our friends and we want to do anything we can to help them."

"Who should we appoint their guardian?" Minerva asked looking around the room at the order members gathered.

"Let's wait until they awaken and we will go from there. That is not something that needs decided tonight. They are safe as long as they are here." Albus told her with a sad smile. He realized that the war was just starting and this would not be the last time they were gathered together trying to help their friends' piece together what was left of their lives.

"They are coming around," Poppy informed them, "I think it would be best if only those they know and trust are here when they awake. No sense in frightening them more." The young members, the Weasleys, and the teachers were the only ones that remained in the room. Harry sent Dobby off to make up a room for the two boys close to Ron's and Draco's rooms even though he knew they would not be sleeping tonight or anytime soon without a dreamless sleep potion.

Colin was the first to awaken to the unfamiliar surroundings. He slowly blinked and was able to make out Madame Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore. The nurse handed him a hunk of chocolate and he ate it without question as he tried to process where he was and why. He could see Dennis lying next to him and finally the memories came flooding back and tears streaked down his face. He looked at the kindly headmaster and knew his family was dead when there was no twinkle in the old man's eyes. "Did they suffer long?" He asked. He looked around the room and saw Ginny and the rest of his friends and choked on a sob seeing all their emotions. Ginny hurried forward and gathered him into her arms to try and comfort him and he was grateful for the contact. He felt so alone and empty.

"No my boy, they did not suffer. You did everything in your power to save them. We all grieve your loss." Dumbledore told him.

"Where are we?" Colin asked, "And how did you get us out?"

"You are at a safe house for a group of people fighting against Voldemort and his forces. This is Harry's home actually. It seems Dennis was able to call for aid and we arrived barely in time to save you both." Albus told him.

"Dennis said no one was in your office. We thought no one would come." Colin said relieved that their distress call was heard.

"My phoenix heard his call and summoned me to your location. I called in the aurors and we were able to drive away the dementors." Albus told him and looked over to see Dennis watching them with tears as well. Gabrielle had seen him awake and was comforting him the best she could. "You two are safe for the moment. You should rest while we try and figure out what happened."

Kingsley arrived shortly after that with all the boys' wizard belongings so the muggle authorities would not find them. "The muggle police want to speak with the boys but I convinced them that they were so distraught they had to be sedated and sent to the hospital. I will modify there memories when they are done to believe they already talked with them. Their only next of kin is a cousin of their mother who lives in America. I informed the muggle authorities that their godparents would be taking them in. Whoever you choose to be their guardian will have to go sign legal forms in the next few days."

"Thank you Kingsley for all your work," Albus said as the two talked in the kitchen with the rest of the order members who were not close to the boys. "We need to find guardians for them that will not put any order members in jeopardy."

"We could do it," Alice Longbottom spoke up. "Voldemort already knows we are loyal to you and that Neville is their friend. We cannot be adding any more danger than we already have." Frank nodded his agreement and the rest decided it was a good idea as well.

"Come, let me introduce you to the boys," Albus said leading them back into the sitting room. Dennis was still being rocked in Gabrielle's arms and Hermione was drying his tears with a handkerchief while Colin still clung to Ginny while Neville had his hand on the boy's shoulder. The other friends were standing by giving silent support. It was amazing really how close the group had become; he hoped they would all make it to the end of the war.

Alice and Frank stood beside Neville, "I'm not sure if you remember us, but I'm Alice and this is Frank, we're Neville's parents." She told them and Neville nodded to them as he realized what his parents planned to do. "I know you are suffering now but as you are both still underage in both worlds we would like to become your guardians."

"Nev is that ok?" Colin asked knowing how long his friend had to go without his parents and wasn't sure he was ready to share them.

"Of course, I was going to suggest it to them anyway. You need someone who can protect you, they are aurors, and someone you would feel comfortable around." Neville told his two friends.

The two boys looked at each other and communicated non-verbally in that way only siblings can do. "That is fine by us," Colin said, "Will we have to leave soon?" He wasn't sure he was ready to go outside the safe house yet. The memories were too fresh and he just wanted to stay safe and protected, surrounded by their friends who were the only family they had left. He mourned his parents and grandparents but knew he would survive as long as Dennis was alright.

"They are actually living here at the moment," Harry told him. "You two are welcome here as long as you want to stay."

"You both need sleep, come let's get you to your room," Poppy said and the three girls helped her take them there while the boys went back into the order meeting with the rest.

Hermione hurried off to the lab and retrieved 2 doses of dreamless sleep from their stock. "Dreamless sleep," she told Poppy as she handed her the vials. The medi-witch nodded looking relieved that the boys wouldn't have to suffer the memories quite yet. The boys were tucked into bed and given the potion. Dobby and Winky were instructed to take turns watching over the boys to make sure they didn't wake.

Severus hurried back to headquarters to see how the Creevy brothers had faired. He was relieved that they had not been caught but knew they were in for a rough ride as their family had been killed. He walked into the kitchen to see the order squeezed into the room as the dining room was still decked out for Harry's party. "What news do you have Severus?" Albus asked sadly. Severus could see the night was taking a toll on his mentor. Albus thought he could save them all and it was evident by his lack of twinkle that he took this loss hard. They all knew this was only the beginning and were hoping he could come through with a miracle.

"The boys were to be kidnapped and brought in front of the Dark Lord. The Veritaserum he asked me to brew was so he could question the boys about Potter's whereabouts and state of mind." Severus told them all. "I also have a list of other attacks he is planning. They will all use dementors. He plans on having one attack per week to throw the public into a panic. He started with the Creevys since they were both muggle born and friends with Harry. He plans on attacking and capturing Finnegan, Thomas, Brown and the Patil sisters in a hope of finding someone who knows Potter's whereabouts. They are the unprotected members of his year and house and it seems they will be attacked over the next month." He went on to finish the list of who was to be attacked and the rest of the information the dark lord provided him with that night.

"We will have to be careful with the evacuation of the students. We cannot arouse suspicion on Severus but we still need to protect them." Albus told them, then they all brainstormed ways of protecting the intended victims without compromising Snape. "We need to double and triple our efforts now before the attacks begin. We will hold another meeting next week to discuss any progress." He then dismissed them so he could talk more with Snape about possible attacks.


	18. Playing Victor Krum

Chapter 18: Playing Victor Krum

The group of friends and Weasley's gathered somberly back into the dining room and started cleaning up after the interrupted party. The house elves were busy watching over the Creevy brothers and they wanted to do something to keep their minds off of what happened. "We'll take your presents up to your room for you to open when you get a chance," Fred and George told him as they scooped his gifts up. Harry just nodded and they finished cleaning.

"Come on Harry, lets go open your gifts," Hermione said to them. "Maybe it will make us feel better to focus on something happy for a little bit." Everyone knew it was a long shot but headed up to his room anyway. "Here this one is from me," she told him and he opened a box with three new shirts in it. They we club clothes for when they went out, more sophisticated than regular t-shirts but not the really flashy type either.

Ron surprised them all by handing him a photo album he had made. It was of all Harry's new moves from the last Quidditch match of the season and the rest of Xavier at the world cup matches. He even had one of Ginny's 'Pop Goes the Weasley' move. He admitted to having his dad help him with the photos. Harry smiled and hugged his best mate in thanks. Draco gave him some of the tamer books from his father's collection of dark texts to help him study the defensive moves to the hexes. Gabrielle followed Hermione's lead and gave him more clothes since he insisted he had no idea how to pick out clothing for himself. Neville gave him a book on famous duels that looked like an interesting read. Luna gave him a wand servicing kit telling him that every famous auror needed a properly polished wand, which made everyone laugh.

The twins gave him more of their products. Charlie gave him a scale and tail spike from a real Hungarian horntail dragon like he fought in the tri-wizard tournament. It was from a dragon that had been killed while fighting another. Bill and Fleur gave him a very large selection of sweets from Honeydukes. He received every kind of DADA book imaginable from the rest of the members of the order. "It's like they think I'm Hermione or something!" He joked as he opened the 10th DADA book. "This is great though, I'm on my way to having one of the most impressive DADA libraries in the country."

Remus, Tonks and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went in together to get Harry a muggle laptop computer that Arthur had specially charmed to run without electricity. "There is no risk of it exposing magic as I just charmed the battery part to stay forever charged. The other charms are not noticeable as they allow it to run when around magic, unlike most muggle electrical objects." Arthur told him proudly. A major benefit of being Minister of Magic is he could experiment with muggle stuff without having to worry about getting in trouble. "Hermione's parents helped us buy it and are getting one for her when she makes head girl," Remus whispered to him. "Don't tell her just yet." Harry just grinned as he saw the way she was staring enviously at it. He handed it to her and told her to show Ron how it worked as he finished opening his gifts.

Harry was shocked when he opened Dennis, Colin, Hannah and Justin's presents to find muggle computer games and programs. "We told them so they could buy you them since they were in the muggle world." Tonks said with a laugh. Ginny's present was last and she was nervously twisting her hair.

'Don't worry Gin; I'll love it no matter what. It came from you so it could be a lump of coal and I'd still treasure it,' he told her in her head as she walked over to the side of the room and brought back the best present he could imagine. It was a wizarding painting of him playing Quidditch in his Gryffindor house team robes. "This is great! How did you get this done?"

"Dennis painted it using photo's Colin had taken over the years. To make it move there is some special procedure that Dennis knew how to do. It took some of your hair to work and I'm not sure what else. You actually paint with a special potion instead of regular paints." Ginny told him beaming at how pleased he was. "He's been working on it since the beginning of the school year." She told him shyly. Everyone was impressed with the painting and decided it would have to go with them to school so everyone could see how talented Dennis was. "We can hang it on the door to the prefect's room for the year."

Harry thanked everyone and then crawled into bed to try and sleep. He flopped around for an hour and finally sat up reaching for his glasses. As he looked back at his nightstand he noticed a bottle of dreamless sleep with a note from Hermione telling him to get some rest. He smiled at how well his friends knew him and wondered how many of the other Order members needed the potion to sleep that night. Hermione decided to hold off going to bed and went up to the lab to make more dreamless sleep potion.

"They say that great minds think alike," Severus said coming into the room carrying fresh ingredients for the same potion she was making.

Hermione smiled faintly and nodded, "I figured that we would need another batch. I had to give some to Gabrielle, Ginny and Harry as well as the double doses for Dennis and Colin. Minerva also asked for a dose and I figured you might need some as well and that is just one night."

"Did you add the shelf life extender to the potion base?" He asked as he approached the caldron she was working at.

"Yes," she said tolling her eyes that he would think she missed something like that. "And I minced the daisy root instead of chopping it for less chance of side effects."

"Very well, I'll let you finish up here. I'm turning in, see you in the morning." He told her walking into his bedroom after she wished him goodnight. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but he liked having her voice be the last thing he heard before falling asleep. She was the first female friend he had made in a while. Although he considered Minerva and Tonks friends it was hard to discuss anything academically with them. He could bounce theories and ideas off of Hermione for hours. They were very intellectually compatible. He was looking forward to being able to continue their research once the school year started. He was actually surprised to find that he was having an enjoyable summer away from Hogwarts. He wondered if he had changed that much too actually enjoy the company of others, and Gryffindors no less.

The morning of the next Quidditch match Ginny was nervous. "What if I mess up and someone figures out who X is?" She was pacing the kitchen and driving the rest of them batty. Harry had left and hour before for warm-ups and with him so far away she was starting to panic.

"Ginny, calm down or I will be forced to feed you a calming potion," Hermione told her friend. "Now eat your breakfast and we will go upstairs and get ready for the game." The room sighed with relief when Ginny did as instructed and then followed Hermione up to her room.

Gabrielle came in as they were doing their hair up into high ponytails so the wind wouldn't be a problem. "Can I use your personal library to cross reference some of the books in the house library today?" She asked Hermione. "I decided to skip the match and just research all day without everyone around to distract me."

"Sure, you're welcome to any of my books whenever you need them. Just leave me a not if you take any so I don't flip out," Hermione said with a smile as she adjusted her outfit.

"Why are you wearing both England and Bulgaria colors?" Gabrielle asked her. "You do know they are playing Bulgaria today right?"

"Yep, and I promised Victor that I would support him as well so I had to do a half and half kind of theme." Hermione said with a laugh as she tied Bulgaria color ribbons around her ponytail and pinned a Bulgaria rosette to her English team robes.

"You know Ron is going to blow a gasket right?" Ginny asked with a giggle.

"Yep, that is the main motivation behind my outfit today. If he thinks I'm going to let him get away with being a prat to Victor he has another thing coming to him," she said with a sweet smile. "Come on; let's go see if all the boys are ready.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley weren't able to make the match so the Creevy brothers went instead. They were doing as well as anyone can expect a week after loosing their family. They were quieter than normal, only spoke when necessary and their eyes were sad but they genuinely wanted to go to the game to see the new star seeker they had heard about. Severus had taken Gabrielle's ticket and was hoping his 'mission' would appear to be a success.

Snape realized he had nothing to worry about when the team was introduced and Ginny and Xavier couldn't help but send each other sappy grins. Ron scowled as Hermione waved at Victor who smiled at his friend and pen pal before taking his place opposite Xavier on the pitch. The crowd was excited for the game. Victor was still considered the best seeker in the league and the match was being called the 'Seeker Showdown' and was going to determine if Xavier could take that title away from Krum.

The game was brutal as both teams were determined to win. It was a high scoring game of 70 to 80 by the end of the first hour. Harry was determined to unveil another one of his special moves to use against Krum and was waiting patiently for the right moment while searching the pitch for the flicker of gold. Krum had obviously done his homework and was watching X like a hawk; his keen eye for the snitch was earning him quite a reputation amongst the other players.

Harry double checked that there was no sign of the snitch and seeing that Krum was watching him he took off in his new move 'Zippidedodah' to try and trick him. He zoomed across the pitch on a frantic rush to the other side zigging in and out of the other players. He noticed Krum take off after him and waited until he cleared the last player and did a quick upwards ascent into a backwards flip to end up behind Krum and then lazily made his way back to a comfortable hovering distance. The announcer was almost giddy as he announced the name of Xavier's move and the crowd had gone wild that their new favorite had tricked up the unbeatable Victor Krum.

X went back to looking for the snitch now that they were almost 4 hours into the grueling game. He was getting tired as he hadn't been sleeping well since the attack on Colin's family. He had just checked to see Krum sulking when he heard Ginny's voice in his head, 'It's hovering by the Bulgaria goal posts' and looked that way to see the speedy winged ball. He took off after the ball and the crowd held its breath trying to see if he had really seen the snitch this time. 'Thanks love,' he thought back to her as he made his way to the snitch. It was too late when Krum realized that X actually had seen the snitch and the match was over with England victorious once again. The crowd was chanting X,X,X as the two team shook hands in the middle of the pitch.

"Good game Krum, I really enjoyed going up against you," Xavier said offering his hand to shake.

"I enjoyed it as well," Victor said shaking his hand. "My I speak with you later?" He asked and Harry agreed and flew up to where his friends were in the box.

X jumped off his broom and made sure to run straight to Ginny before picking her up and spinning her around in his arms. She laughed and hugged him back, "That was a great game X!" She said as he put her back down and pulled her into a tight embrace. He kissed her cheek and then went to hug his 'uncle' Remus. Ginny tried not to smirk at the photographer snapping away at their embrace. She stood by Severus and Hermione who were talking to Charlie. Wood came over to them to talk to Hermione. Ginny rolled her eyes when she saw both Charlie and Snape stiffen and glare at Oliver, they were both overly protective of Hermione and she wondered if it was for the same reasons.

"Hermione, I'm so glad you came to the match," Oliver said with a winning grin, turning on all his charms trying to win her back.

"I told you I was still coming," she told him calmly. "I wouldn't want to miss one of Xavier's games and besides I wanted to see Victor." She said enjoying the wince he gave when he realized she wasn't there for him. He also noticed she was not wearing the Puddlemore robes he had given her and was wearing a slight showing of Bulgarian colors as well.

"Hermyoninny," Victor said landing in their box as well and heading over to give his friend a hug.

"Victor!" She squealed and rushed to hug him, "It's so great to see you again. You played a great game."

"Not as good as him," he said pointing at X. "I heard you were dating Oliver Wood, would you two like to join my girlfriend and me for dinner?"

"Oliver and I are no longer together," Hermione informed him and enjoyed the looks on the other men's' faces. Oliver looked chagrinned and disappointed, Charlie looked jubilant and Snape looked smug. "I'd still love to go to dinner with you and meet your girlfriend."

He leaned in and whispered, "She gets jealous, could you bring a date?"

"Charlie, will you go to dinner with us so his girlfriend doesn't think I'm trying to steel him from her, please?" Hermione said giving him her best puppy dog face.

Charlie couldn't believe his luck. She had turned down Wood, again and was asking him to be her date for the evening. This was turning out to be a great day. "I thought perhaps Lupin could come as well," Victor said looking at X.

"What do you say Ginny, want to go with us so we can bore Hermione to death with Quidditch talk?" X asked loud enough so the press could hear him ask her out. Charlie looked upset but figured it couldn't get out of hand if he was there.

"Sure, I want to get to know Victor as well, Hermione has told me all about you," she said making sure she sounded like a lovesick Quidditch fan.

Oliver was left standing and staring at them as they made their way down to the pitch. He had known it would be hard to get her back but he wasn't expecting a flat out rejection once he saw her at the game. He shook it off and decided to hit the showers and go out with the rest of the team to celebrate.

"This is my girlfriend Annie," Victor said introducing them to a petite platinum blonde witch who was looking at Hermione suspiciously.

"Hi Annie, I'm Hermione Granger, it's great to finally meet you. Victor had told me how happy he is with you in his occasional letters and I have wanted to meet you since." She said trying to convey that she wasn't a threat. "These are my good friends Charlie Weasley, his sister and my best friend Ginny Weasley and England's star seeker Xavier Lupin." Hermione said introducing them all.

"Anastasia Albane," the girl said stiffly but it was obvious she was still protective of Victor as she quickly latched onto his arm as they headed to the carriage that would take them to dinner.

Hermione gave Charlie a look while her back was turned and they realized they would have to play it as more than friends to get the girl to calm down. He slid his arm around her shoulder and then held her hand and helped her into the carriage. "So are you both related to the English Minister of Magic?" Victor asked Charlie and Ginny to try and start conversation. Hermione could already tell that Annie was opening up now that Charlie was acting possessive.

"Yes, he is our father," Ginny told him with a smile.

"I am not sure why but you look familiar to me," Victor told Charlie obviously trying to place his face.

"I was in charge of the team of dragon handlers at the tri-wizard tournament," Charlie offered and victor nodded as he remembered the large group of red heads that were around Harry during the tournament.

"Your English has gotten much better since the last time we saw each other," Hermione told him with a smile. It wasn't nearly as difficult to understand him.

"I have been tutoring him," Annie told her with a very small smile. "I speak over 9 languages."

"That's really impressive," Hermione told her. "I would love to speak that many languages; it would make my research so much easier. There are just some languages that do not translate well. What is it you do for a living?" She asked the girl.

"I work for the Bulgarian ministry as an ambassador for the minister. With my knowledge of languages I accompany him on any trips to foreign countries to make sure no language barriers arise." Annie told them proudly.

"That sounds like a great job," Ginny said. "My dad could use someone like that as well. You seem very young to have a job so close to the minister."

"I am of a noble family and was raised to have a high place in society. Until the royal family returns I will work for the ministry. My family members have been linguistic experts for the royal family for five generations." Annie told them.

"Well, I for one think the royals will reappear after the war is over," Xavier said casually. He wanted to know why Krum asked him to dinner with them, he had a feeling it was important. He also knew that if Annie was anxious for the royals to return then she most likely was on their side, he hoped Krum was as well.

"Did you two go to school together?" Ginny asked trying not to let the conversation stall. She too could feel that it was an important meeting.

"No, I was home schooled. It is the way of my family to have personal tutors instead of sending the child away to a boarding school," she told them.

"Are you a noble as well Victor?" Charlie asked curious. He figured if the girl was as set in her ways she wouldn't settle for anyone less than her.

"It is unclear," Victor answered carefully. "My father was a baron and married my mother after the royals family went into hiding so their marriage was never approved of. My mother is not a full pureblood, her great great grandmother was a muggle born and therefore I may not qualify as his heir."

"That's awful!" Hermione said outraged, she hated how much emphasis people placed on blood. She had never noticed any pureblood being able to out perform a muggle born for the sole reason of their heritage. "All this emphasis on blood is stupid, there is no data showing the superiority of pure blood!"

"Prove me wrong but I believe that historically the pure and mixed blood students had higher test score in their early years of schooling and are more likely to continue their education than muggle borns," Annie said. She always enjoyed a good debate.

"It comes down to experience. Yes those who had exposure to magic growing up are going to have am easier time in the beginning when the muggle born is just coming to terms with being magical. As for continued education it is because they do not know their options and the prejudice against them makes it difficult even with top marks. I myself have already had three journal articles sent back by publishers because of my heritage." Hermione told her.

"Perhaps your marks were not high enough or your work did not merit publication." Annie said wondering about the opinionated girl that had opened Victor's heart and allowed him to see outside what he was raised to believe.

"Hermione is the smartest witch of the age. She has already received 7 Outstanding NEWTs and will be working as a professor's assistant when school resumes. Her papers she wrote when she was 11 are more advanced and well constructed than most masters' work." Charlie said starting to dislike the girl.

"Don't mind Annie," Victor said with an affectionate smile. "She likes to debate and will riel people up just to see what happens."

"That could prove a dangerous hobby with a war going on," Xavier told her.

"There are lots of dangers with the war going on," Victor said looking around them at the rest of the restaurant patrons. He cast a quick privacy spell. "I asked you here for a reason," he told them. "I know you are good friends with Harry Potter and I wish to speak with him regarding the war efforts."

X noticed that Krum was staring right at him as he made that statement and nodded his head to allow for the other man to continue. "There is not enough actively being done to counter the death eaters. The conflict is spreading to other countries. He is recruiting all over the world and I fear his forces are growing. I think his attack last week only proves that this is elevating and fast."

"Why tell us something we already know?" Xavier questioned. Victor seemed to think about how to answer that question while Annie scowled.

"I told you this wasn't a good idea, we have no idea who he is... just forget this Victor, we'll find another way." Annie said setting her hand on his arm.

"No, Xavier knows Harry Potter better than most of the people at this table and his opinion will be listened to." Victor told her and then turned back to them. "We want to help in the fight we know must be coming against the death eaters and Potter."

Xavier just blew out the breath he had been holding while the others stared critically at the two foreign wizards in front of them. Annie was fidgety, "See, they don't believe us or they don't care."

"We care, we care too much and that is why we must be overly cautious," Hermione told them. "How do we know this isn't some elaborate death eater trap to confuse and undermine our friendship with Harry?" They needed to be careful but also open to the possibility that this was a real opportunity.

"That's why I came to you Hermyowne," Victor said once again not getting her name right. "You know me, we're friends and I knew you could help us. We don't want to just sit passively by and wait for the winner of this conflict. We want to help, in any way we can. Just tell us what you need from us."

Hermione nodded at Harry and let him know she wanted to believe them. He looked at Victor first and then Annie to read their thoughts. He had to make sure they were honest; it was too big a risk otherwise. He saw that Annie was a fighter, she has a strong hate for death eaters and Voldemort and a desire to help those on the side of light. He could see she was being honest in her desire to help. Victor was harder to read, he had obviously had some training in hiding his emotions. Harry dug further and saw that he did in fact want to help them. He had been a believer in all the pureblood nonsense until her met Hermione and she changed him. Harry pulled out of his mind and smiled at them.

"Alright, I believe you. Now tell me why you came to us or more specifically to me. I understand you trust Hermione but you have no reason to trust me as you've never met me." Xavier said trying to fish out the truth.

Victor put up an even stronger privacy spell which earned a raised eyebrow from Charlie but he continued to stay quiet and see how it played out. "We both know that I have met you before, do you want me to say when, where and why?" Victor asked him.

"Yes, for I don't believe I've ever met you before today," Xavier said getting slightly suspicious about the way Victor was acting. If he knew Harry's secret it was best they learned it now.

"I met you almost 3 years ago when I was in England. I believe I complimented your flying. You see, I never forget the way a person flies. Every person is unique in the way they control a broom and I have see you fly before today. Although we both know it was not at a Quidditch match. Now do you understand or is it safe to talk about?" Victor told him leaving Harry, Ginny and Hermione stunned. Victor had figured it out by only watching him fly once!

"I am guessing that you would tell her anyway so I see no reason to keep it secret from her or from Charlie. Hermione and Ginny obviously already know." Harry told him which made Charlie look even more confused.

"When exactly did you meet Victor and what secret is it?" Charlie asked finally, he didn't like being the only one confused.

"I met Victor when he arrived at Hogwarts for the tri-wizard tournament. We competed against each other. The time he saw me fly was during the second task which you remember was the dragons as you were their handler." Xavier told him making Charlie's eyes bug out as he realized that X was Harry all along.

"Well that explains some things," Charlie said giving Ginny a pointed look as she giggled. "I was curious how you caught her attention when she seemed to be oblivious to all boys but one."

"You're not mad we kept the secret?" Ginny asked her brother making sure she put on her best innocent look which always kept him from getting angry with her.

"No, I understand the reason," Charlie said. "Now, what are we going to do about our new allies?"

"I think we should take them to our leader," Harry said earning a snort from Hermione and a curious look from their two new friends.

"I am looking forward to meet Harry Potter. I was told that our grandmothers were very good friends. He is also a noble who may not get his title due to his ancestry." Annie said sadly looking at Victor with love in her eyes.

"I will be back in a few minutes with a meeting time and location," Xavier said kissing Ginny's hand as he stood and headed for the bathroom. He locked and warded the stall door before transforming into his Phoenix form and popping over to see Albus with the new information. He was back in less than 5 minutes with an invitation to Hogwarts for their friends. He walked back into the restaurant and saw a photographer and reporter on their way to the table. "Let's get going, we promised to show Annie around Hogsmead as well as London."

They headed outside and apparated to Hogsmead. Charlie tandem apparated with Annie and Hermione held on to Victor so they would not get lost. They made the journey up to the castle with Hermione spouting off archaic trivia facts about the castle that she had learned in Hogwarts a History. "Don't mind Hermione, she has the entire Hogwarts history memorized. When she gets stressed she re reads the book to calm down. She actually wore out her first copy." Ginny teased as they passed through the gates and onto the expansive lawn of the school.

They showed Victor and Annie into the Headmaster's office to speak with him and used his private floo to get back to headquarters. Albus promised to talk to them later about his meeting with their two new allies.


	19. Past Sins

Chapter 19: Past Sins

Severus was summoned the night after the match. The order members at the house were therefore surprised when he stumbled in a half hour later bloody and in pain. Hermione gasped and jumped to her feet to help him sit down. She led him into the sitting room and gently laid him out on the sofa. "Oh Severus, what did he do to you?" She asked as she gently moved his hair off his face where it had been stuck with blood and sweat. "Remus went to get Albus and Poppy. Is there anything I can do?"

"Water," he choked out. His voice was strained and he was completely parched. He could barely see and his body ached and burned all over. He grimaced in pain as she gently raised his head and held the glass of cool water to his lips. He thought she had spilled some of it but when he looked up at her she was crying. He couldn't believe she was crying for him. No one had ever cared enough about him to cry when he was hurt. It was an entirely new experience for him.

Hermione finished giving him the glass of water and started on cleaning off the caked on blood and sweat with a damp cloth Harry had brought her from the kitchen. She gently bathed his face, neck and hands as they were the only unclothed part of him. She didn't want to risk hurting him by taking off his robes before Poppy got there. She knew the medi-witch knew a spell to de-robe him and hoped it was painless. She gently took his hand in hers to try and offer any comfort she could while Draco and Harry went to his room to find a change of clothes for him.

Albus and Poppy hurried into the room to tend to Severus. Poppy was glad to see that Hermione had given him water and cleaned off his face. He held tight to her hand in pain as Poppy levitated him to the only bedroom on the main floor so she could tend to him in privacy. He wasn't the type of man who enjoyed being the center of attention. She was actually shocked that he hadn't yelled at Hermione to stop fussing over him. She even noticed that he was the one gripping tightly to the girl.

Hermione kept his hand but turned her back to him as Poppy disrobed him and cleaned up his legs before magically putting him into the pair of black silk pajama pants that Draco had handed her. She then instructed Hermione to help her clean and disinfect all the slash marks and wounds along his back, chest and arms. Albus came in to speak to him while they were cleaning him up.

"What happened to earn you this treatment?" Albus asked sadly.

"I am not making good enough progress on getting Ginny with Xavier. He didn't think that a public hug and a dinner date was enough to get Harry upset. He had heard bad news from the other death eaters on the progress of their recruiting and was already in a foul mood. I actually got off lightly compared to the rest as I had actually made progress. I am unsure of why but his efforts to recruit in other countries are failing. He mentioned that he had lost almost all support at both Beaubatons and Durmstrang. He believes there is a resistance group set up there someplace and is allocating resources to find who the head of his opposition is and eliminate them." Severus told him.

"What did he do to you?" Albus asked gently

"Crucio, slicing hexes and then another round of crucio." Severus told him.

"Crucio on an open wound!" Poppy squeaked, "No wonder you look worse than normal. If this was getting off easy, what did he do to the rest?"

"He kept the slicing hexes off of vital areas of my body. He kept his hexes to my torso where many of the others had them across their face, entire body and some delicate areas. Crucio makes an open cut feel like it is melting, like someone pours liquid fire on your skin. I cannot image that pain on my face or in other places." Severus told them. "I was also only hit with two small doses of the curse. The others were not so fortunate. He even threatened to take back Wormtail's silver hand."

Poppy finished treating all his wounds and magically put the matching black silk shirt on him so he was fully clothed. He was still stiff and sore and would be in pain until they could dope him up with potions. "We will get you to your room and I'll have Hermione, Draco and Ginny brew any of the potions you don't have on stock here." She told him as the two women helped him out of the bed. Remus and Charlie had to basically carry him up the stairs as his legs were too weak to support his weight for that long. They placed him in the middle of his four poster bed on top of his green satin sheets.

Poppy instructed them of all the potions they needed and Hermione handed her all but two of them. They did not have any of the special wound salve he needed to heal the wounds without scars or the potion to fix any internal bleeding. The internal bleeding potion was actually on their list to brew that week as it was needed for the hospital wing supplies for the year. They already had all the ingredients and she set out making that first as she sent Draco to go buy the ingredients they needed for the wound salve. She instructed him to buy enough for a large supply both for the hospital wing and for headquarters as well.

Harry played errand boy, Ron and Neville were with Colin and Dennis in the greenhouse and Ginny was assisting her with the potion. They had just finished the potion and prepared the ingredients they did have for the salve when Draco returned. He had another two bags with him that he refused to tell them what they were and took them into Severus' room. Poppy gave him the potion and checked his vitals before instructing Hermione how to administer the salve and instructed her to give him dreamless sleep afterwards before heading back to her hospital wing.

Draco and Ginny helped Hermione finish preparing and measuring the ingredients so all she had to do was add them at the right time. She researched during the 20 minutes it had to simmer and then added the final ingredient and dished it into containers to cool into a gel. She had decided to stay upstairs and research for the rest of the night so she would be close by if he needed anything. She wanted to find the cure more now than ever after she saw the condition he came back in.

"I'll have to take off your shirt to apply the salve," she told him sitting next to him on the bed. "It is cooled enough to work but should still have enough warmth not to be uncomfortable during the application." She told him as she helped unbutton the shirt as his hands were shaking.

"The worst side effect for me is the shakiness," he told her. "A potions master cannot afford to have shaky hands."

She applied the gel to each of his wounds on his chest and arms. The salve had to be kneaded into the healed cut. She could see the faint scars beginning to fade already and smiled at him. She finished up with the wounds on his back. She saw a patch of skin that looked differently from the others and ran her fingers over it. "What is this?" She asked curiously.

"A permanent glamour charm," he told her realizing she wouldn't stop pestering him until he told her. "It covers a tattoo I got one night when I was younger and my friends and I had too much to drink. I put that part of my life behind me and so I covered the tattoo with a permanent glamour."

"Why do you hide it when no one sees you without your shirt?" She asked him as she again ran her fingers over that area before he rolled back over to face her.

"It is easer than having a constant reminder of the pains of my past. I have enough reminders of my mistakes without another permanent one on my body," he told her as he looked at the dark mark on his arm. "No glamour in the world can cover this one," he told her sadly. "But I shouldn't be allowed to forget. It makes me fight even harder to win this war."

"Will you tell me?" She asked him quietly. They had become friends over the summer but she wasn't sure they would ever be close enough for him to tell her of his past.

"Yes, but only parts. No one needs to hear of the atrocities I was forced to perform in my youth." He told her sadly and motioned that she should get comfortable as it was a long story. She knew he needed to talk as he had told her the night Colin and Dennis were attacked that he was immune to dreamless sleep potion. He needed some distraction from his thoughts so he wouldn't dwell on the pain. "I had a hard childhood. My mother was a very proud woman. She was best friends with the queen and a member of a very pure and noble family. Her parents married her to my father because the Snapes are the next highest family after the royal family. My father, Satori Snape was a horrible and abusive man. He beat both my mother and me and was envious of my mother's friendship with the queen. She spent most of her time away from the house leaving me to be raised by my father and the house elves. The only emotion he ever showed me was contempt. He was an early follower of the dark lord, before he was even the dark lord and I was only allowed to associate with children of his other associates.

"My mother died when I was in my 4th year of school. My father started programming me to be a death eater from that day on. I joined without thinking for myself the day I graduated. I knew next to nothing about what was going on, I just did as my father commanded. I was much like Draco in that respect except that I had very few friends. After Hogwarts I actually made friends with a few boys that were at the university with me. They were my first real friends because when you grow up in Slytherin you only ever have acquaintances. My friends at university were some of the most intelligent minds I'd ever met and my first years there were the best I had ever had. We each got tattoos one night when we had too much to drink, the next night I went to a dark revel and found that my friends were going to be murdered since they were not purebloods. None of the death eaters knew I was friends with them. I tried to warn my friends but they didn't believe me. Would you believe it if a 19 year old told you there were maniacs out to kill you for the sole purpose that your blood was not pure enough? They were each dead by the end of the week and I knew I had to do something more drastic. That was when I went to Albus and turned spy.

"I got hit with a stray hex at a meeting the following week and was in the infirmary for a week, it was during the meeting I missed while I was in the hospital that they planned the attack on the Potters. I never knew Wormtail was a death eater. The tattoo reminds me of all the people I failed to protect, so I cover it. They were the first people I ever cared for other than my Grandmother and I didn't do enough to protect them." His voice had a hoarse raspy quality to it by the end of his tale and Hermione had silent tears on her face.

"You warned them though," Hermione said wiping her tears. "A true death eater would have just stood by and watched them get murdered. You attempted to help them and that shows that you truly are a good man. When this war is over you will have paid your dues to society for the evils you committed in your youth. I and the rest of the students are given the choice between the dark and the light, you never had that option. I know there was no one championing the side of light back then because the light didn't realize they were at war. When faced with the tough decision to turn away from everything you had been taught by your father, you did, you made the right choice."

"I let my hate of the world grow when I was in school. The marauders made me an easy target for the Slytherins as well. I was so full of hate when I left Hogwarts that when my father promised me power and revenge I took it. I am still not sure that I wouldn't have made that same choice even if I knew what I was getting myself into." He told her quietly.

"We can drive ourselves crazy or depress ourselves by playing the 'what if' game but the fact is you chose the right path in the end. You just took a little longer than some to get there. Stop punishing yourself and start living again." She told him squeezing his hand before getting off the bed and tucking him in for the night. "Now clear your mind and only focus on the good things. Then you'll have pleasant dreams. Good night Severus," she said kissing his cheek and heading out of the room to her own bed.

"Good night Hermione," he told her faintly as he fell asleep with pleasant dreams in his head for once after a meeting. He had been surprised how easy it had been to open up to her. It took Albus years of prying to get that much information out of him and here he had just gone and offered it to her. She now knew him better than anyone else and the thought was both frightening and exciting. He had a chance for a true friendship, something he had with very few people.

Gabrielle rushed into Hermione's room at 4 in the morning; Hermione had just fallen asleep 2 hours before and still had all her research notes spread around her bed. "Hermione, wake-up! I think I may have found it, a way to hold off the dementors. I need your help with the modification. Come on!" The little veela bounced on her friend's bed clutching a book and two scrolls of parchment.

Hermione rubbed her eyes and smiled at Gabrielle. "Fine, let's go sit and we can have breakfast since we obviously are not going to be sleeping anymore." She said with a smile and hurried over to join her in the sitting area.

"See this is a protection charm that forms a bubble or dome of protection around a given area. This particular charm allows the caster to infuse it with whatever type of elemental magic protection they deem necessary. I thought we could modify it to infuse a patronus or the element of it at least. This should allow for a stable field of protection that lasts longer and takes less magic than a patronus." Gabrielle told her and they set to work on the details. Gabrielle had two scrolls full of tiny notes on how to infuse the patronus. She had already mastered the protection charm and they just needed to figure out how to mesh the two.

"The problem is that the patronus is unique to each individual caster. We need to be able to have this uniqueness in the shield as well. It is the force that keeps the dementors at bay. It wants to protect its caster, like a guardian angel. We need to somehow modify it so the patronus becomes caught in the shield and stays powerful and protects the people inside the bubble." Gabrielle said later.

"What about the patronus spell itself? It has two parts, expecto as in to expel or force out or away and partonum which signifies what you are projecting. Could we modify the verbiage to not expel the patronus to but to shield ourselves with it?" Hermione asked.

"That's it!" Gabrielle said with a smile. "Combine the wording from the original spell with the wording from the protection charm. What about 'Contego Patronum'?"

"Let's go try it," Hermione said as the girls hurried down to the training area where there was enough room to cast the charm. They performed the wand motions of the protection charm and used the incantation Gabrielle invented. "You do the honors... it's your charm."

Gabrielle focused on the memory of Draco proposing to her and performed the charm, "Contego Patromun" she yelled and a large bubble was placed around them. It was visible where the original protection charm was not. It was made of the same silvery white substance of a patronus and was moving. They practiced it a few more times with growing success. You did not need to sustain it with your wand as long as you made a conscious effort to keep it in place. Their longest attempt lasted almost a half hour and it hadn't drained them of their power like a real on does.

"We need to inform the headmaster. Perhaps he or professor Flitwick could enhance it more, although I doubt it. That was great work Gabrielle!" Hermione said hugging her friend. "You are great with charms."

"Charms are my specialty I think." She replied and they hurried over to the fireplace to floo a note to the headmaster since it was still before breakfast and they didn't want to disturb him.

"I'm going to go check on Severus. I'll meet you in the kitchen when I'm done," Hermione said and skipped out of the room. Solving a problem was a rewarding experience in itself, solving one that could save so many lives was even better.

"Hermione, its only 7:30 what are you doing awake?" He asked as he sensed her enter the room.

"I should ask you the same question," she said with a big grin. "How are you feeling this morning? Is there anything I can get you?"

"You are never this annoyingly perky in the morning, why chose today of all days to torture me this way?" He said obviously feeling better since his sarcasm and sharp tongue had returned.

"Gabrielle had a big breakthrough and she and I may have found a new way to fight the dementors. I say that is cause for celebration so just ignore my perkiness. And you didn't answer my question." She told him still smiling.

He was relieved to hear there may be a solution to the dementor problem. "I am fine, Poppy will be here soon I'm sure to check on me as well. I am just going to rest here. Would you mind bringing my research materials in here?" He asked her. She retrieved his notes and a few books for him to look through and headed back down to see if the headmaster had arrived yet.

"This is a remarkable breakthrough, your hard work and dedication to the cause will save countless lives. Thank you," Albus said as they stood in the middle of the protective bubble he had conjured. "We will have an order meeting later so you can demonstrate your new charm. I suggest you document your discovery and record it with the ministry so that you can get credit for it."

"I think you need to name it Gabrielle," Hermione said beaming at her friend for her accomplishments. "And I think the first people we should teach the charm to should be Colin and Dennis as they are the main reason we decided to find a new method to hold off the dementors."

"I was thinking of just calling it a Patronus Shield," Gabrielle told them. "Is it ok to show the boys? I know they haven't really been informed of the order or our part in the war. I don't want to risk the information falling into the wrong hands."

"I think this is something we can allow out, we need as many people to know this charm so they can protect themselves." Albus told her, "I am also going to talk to Colin and Dennis today about the Order. They have recovered enough from their loss to hear it now."

Albus had finished explaining the order to the two boys who had just lost their family to the dark. "Is there anything you would like to ask me now?"

"Why didn't you let Harry tell us earlier? We would have willingly helped you in any way possible." Colin asked with a sad look on his face while he wondered if it would have spared his family.

"You are both underage and I couldn't risk telling your parents to ask for their permission. You were to be told once you were 17 and then initiated at that point." Albus answered truthfully. "The same is true for Hannah and Justin, although they will be of age once they return to school."

"Will we be allowed to join now?" Dennis asked him. "I know I am young, but I am a fully qualified wizard and able to help. We have always been on your side of the fight, now we just have more reasons to help."

"Yes, you will be initiated tonight if you wish. Gabrielle has just finished her first assignment and I want her to show it to you both. You should spend the rest of the day in the training area brushing up on your skills and getting to the same level as the rest of the order. Hermione can help you with all the rules and protocols. I am sure I don't need to tell you that the Order is completely confidential and you are not allowed to speak of it to anyone that is not a member." Albus said before sending the boys off to the training area.

The order meeting went quickly that night and everyone seemed happy to have Colin and Dennis join them. Gabrielle was praised for her work on the Patronus Shield charm and reassigned back to work on a way to kill Voldemort. They then all headed into the training area to learn the new charm. Gabrielle, Hermione, Albus, Colin and Dennis were able to split the remaining order members up to teach them. "Professor McGonagall, your wand movements are not precise enough," Colin said timidly.

"You're in the order now; you can call me Minerva when you are here." She told him and sharpened her movements and was able to successfully cast a shield. "In fact, you can call all the teachers by their first names while you are here at headquarters or if we are in private at headquarters."

Colin and Dennis just nodded and realized that their friends had been calling the headmaster Albus since they arrived. They were finished with teaching their group when they heard Hermione from across the room. "Damn it Severus, you're not recovered yet, go back to bed. We'll teach you the bloody charm when you're better!" They turned to see her yelling at Professor Snape! They waited for the inevitable reaction of him biting her head off and were surprised when it didn't come. They were even more amazed that the other teachers chuckled at the scene instead of chastising Hermione for disrespect and bad language.

"Language Hermione," Severus drawled. "I don't know how you expect to be chosen for head girl if you have foul language like that." He smirked as she narrowed her eyes at him. He so enjoyed pushing her buttons.

"I will be even less likely to get the position when I stun you and tie you to your bed until you are fully healed," she shot back earning a snort of amusement from the gathered order members.

"Fine," he sulked moving to sit on one of the couches in the room. "I won't cast the charm and I'll rest, but I'm not going back upstairs yet." Everyone then returned to their charms after the fun was over.

"How is it that he never listens to me like that?" Poppy asked Minerva with a shake of her head. "Not that I miss having to be the one to listen to his complaining!"

"Hermione is more stubborn than he is and he knows it. I think he realized it's not worth the effort to argue with her, especially when she's right," Minerva said and laughed when she saw the odd looks the Creevy boys were giving her. "I guess we forgot to mention that Severus has gotten to be friends with Hermione and Remus and has become much more tolerant of Harry and the rest of you." She told them.

"Why did he listen to Hermione and why is he hurt?" Dennis asked her.

"Hermione and he are working on potions projects together. They developed a potion that blocks the Imperious curse at the end of last year and are working on a cure for the other unforgivables. They have spent every day this summer working together and she will be his potions assistant next year so they can continue their research." Minerva told the boys.

"Severus works as a spy in the Dark Lord's inner circle. He was punished for not making good enough progress on some task given to him. That's why he's hurt. Hermione was the one to tend his wounds after I got him stabilized." Poppy said.

"So Professor Snape pretends to be a death eater to gather information?" Colin asked with wide eyes. "Isn't that dangerous?"

"Yes, he risks his life every time he goes to Voldemort's side," Minerva said. "We each have a role in this war and that is his. Without him we would not have any information and wouldn't be able to protect as many people as we do. The attack on your family was not discussed with the circle, it was something Voldemort planned by himself and we were unable to stop. Now we have the names of the next targets thanks to Severus."

"So those people can be warned and taught the Patronus Shield then?" Dennis asked trying not to cry at knowing there was nothing they could have done to stop the attack on their family.

"Yes, it is the only way we can protect them and keep Severus' cover," she told them.

Dennis and Colin were invited to join the game that night. "Our group just keeps growing! These games are going to take forever!" Ron whined earning a smack from Hermione. The twins had left with their girlfriends again and everyone else was in a quiet mood. Kingsley had to go back to work so he couldn't join them either.

"How about I Never?" Remus asked breaking out a few bottles of firewhiskey and some butterbeers. "I think we could use a bit of relaxation and there are no dares involved!"

"I'll start," Charlie said and said, "I have never been in a battle of any kind." The only ones not to drink were Draco, Fleur and Gabrielle as the rest had fought off death eaters at one point in time.

"I have never been in love," Snape said softly. It wasn't a startling revelation, just sad that a man that was almost 40 had never experienced love. He was startled when Hermione did not drink along with Dennis, Colin and Charlie. Ron gave Hermione as sad look as he finally realized that she never was in love with him. Luna and Neville smiled at each other as they realized they had just admitted they loved each other in a way.

Remus grinned and said, "I have never set anyone on fire," he looked at Hermione's pale face and laughed as she realized she would have to tell Snape. She was the only one who drank and they all laughed at her story, even Severus who looked shocked that a first year had the nerve to set his cloak on fire.

Tonks was next, "I have never had a crush on one of my teachers or one of my students." She said and laughed at Draco as he scowled at her when he took a drink along with Hermione, Ginny, Dennis, Colin, Luna, Neville, Charlie and then surprisingly Severus. Severus refused point blank to tell who it was and if it was when he was a student or a teacher.

"I have never liked Care of Magical Creatures classes," he said and smirked at the golden trio as none of them drank, in fact none of the students that had the class with Hagrid drank and all looked sheepish at having revealed they didn't like their big friend's class. "I knew you were full of it when you said his classes were brilliant," Draco said victoriously. "I like Hagrid and all, but he just wasn't cut out to teach."

Hermione scowled at her friend, more so because she agreed with him. "I have never wanted to have sex with anyone." She said and smiled as everyone other than Dennis took a drink, she knew she could get them all that way.

"You've never thought about it?" Ron asked her shocked.

"I thought about it but never wanted to do it. I think it would just complicated things and I always believed that I would only have sex with someone I really loved. I even promised my mum that I would wait until I was married." She said and tried to pretend she didn't hear the groan of frustration from Charlie who obviously had wanted her to answer differently. Poor guy was wrapped around her little finger!

Ron thought hard about his answer and grinned at Hermione again, "I have never stolen anything from a teacher." Harry chuckled at the look Hermione was sending and even more when Severus looked shocked that he hadn't drank. Remus and Draco had to drink and saluted each other on their cunning before the teachers all gasped as Hermione drank and then refused to meet Snape's eye.

"Spill..." He told her pretending to be upset. When they had played the first truth or dare game Hermione and Harry had both taken the alternate dare than to answer that question and he had wondered why.

"I stole ingredients in my 2nd year to brew Polyjuice to trick Draco into thinking we were Slytherins so he would tell us who the heir of Slytherin was." Hermione said timidly. "I never would have stolen them but I had no other way of getting them."

"You're telling me you brewed Polyjuice successfully in your 2nd year? That is an upper level university potion that I allowed you 6th years to brew only under my supervision!" Snape said in shock that she was that talented for potions.

"Well Harry and Ron were able to turn into Crabbe and Goyle and found out that Draco had no idea who the heir was but I got stuck in the hospital wing for 2 weeks since I mistook Bulstrode's hair for her cat's hair.

"That was why you were a cat person?" He asked chuckling. "At least you were punished for the theft! But which one of you stole the gillyweed in your 4th year for Harry to use in the tournament?"

"That would have been Dobby," Harry said with a smirk. "He didn't want anything to happen to Ron and knew that I hadn't figured out the clue. The imposter Moody had made sure he planted the information in Dobby's head so he would help me."

Harry smirked at Ron before answering, "I've never gotten to 3rd base with a girl I was dating." Ginny shook her head at the relieved looks on her brother's faces and enjoyed seeing Bill and Fleur drink and then enjoyed listening o Fleur screech as Gabrielle drank as well. Charlie drank and they all stared at Severus who didn't drink and he informed them that although he had been with women they were all one night stands so he technically wasn't dating any of them. Tonks, Remus and Draco all drank and everyone stared at Ron as he turned bright red and glared at Harry and drank.

"Way to go ikle Ronnikins! We are so proud of you," Fred said while he noticed that Hermione and Ginny were both looking livid.

"You go and give me a hard time about moving too fast and look at you!" Ginny yelled, "Plus you swore to Hermione and me that nothing happened that night at the burrow! Why did you lie?"

"I didn't want anyone thinking badly of Susan," Ron said with his head down. "And when I said nothing happened I meant that we didn't go all the way."

"Yeah, you stopped just shy of taking her innocence!" Ginny growled, "Just remember that you have no authority to tell me how to act around Harry now."

The Weasley's as a whole turned to glare at Harry along with Tonks and Remus. "Hey, don't look at me like that. I plan on waiting until we are married!" That allowed them to calm down and get one with the game.

"I never got a tattoo," Bill said with a smirk at Charlie. The only ones to drink were Charlie and Snape, and they all knew the kind of tattoo that Severus had even if it gave them each the creeps.

"I have never performed oral sex," Fleur said with a smirk at Bill who looked sad at the fact. Fleur screeched again as Gabrielle grinned and took a big drink, earning Draco some words of congratulations from the boys. Remus, Tonks and Bill were the only other ones to drink and they all realized that Draco had not returned the favor to Gabrielle and that Bill had every right to look sadly at Fleur.

"I have never liked Mrs. Malfoy," Gabrielle said earning some laughs and causing Severus and Draco to be the only ones to drink.

Dennis was next and had no idea what to day, "I have snuck into a girl's room before," he told them with a shrug. He was entertained when he saw Neville, Charlie, Remus, Draco, Ron, Harry and Bill all drink.

"I never wanted to fight in this war," Colin said sadly and not a single person in the room drank. They may have all volunteered but that didn't make them want to fight. They all wanted it to be over as well.

Luna said, "I have never had a friend in my house." She smiled at Severus as he was the only other one to drink. He raised his glass in a salute to her. He had never considered any of his housemates friends; it is hard to claim to have friends in Slytherin.

Neville was next, "I never had any siblings." He was out of ideas and the last two admissions had made him sad. Snape, Remus, Draco, Hermione, Harry and Luna all had to drink; it was amazing how many only children there were in their group.

Fleur stood up yawning and said goodnight while pulling Bill from the room. Tonks and Remus followed quickly. "Come on Severus," Hermione said to him. "I'll help you upstairs."

"I am not an invalid woman," he said with bite causing her to raise her eyebrow at him until he acquiesced to her demand. "Fine, but I can do it myself you realize."

"I would never doubt you if it weren't for the fact that you have been shaky for the last 45 minutes." She said and helped him out of his chair and out of the kitchen, much to the amusement of the others.

"I hope she stops irritating him like that when we get back to school or we are going to be going without house points all year," Ron remarked to the group making them all laugh.

"I think he'd bee too afraid she would hex him if he did that," Gabrielle told them. "I think we should get them to duel and see how well they fight. She is the girl champion. I say the first fight they get into back at school we set up a duel for them."

"Sounds great, now lets get to bed." Harry said with a yawn and threw his arm around Ginny and led her to her room.


	20. Head Boy and Girl

Chapter 20: Head Boy and Girl

Harry and Ron entered the kitchen talking about the last Quidditch match against Bulgaria. They then noticed Hermione looking pale and shaky and almost to the point of hyperventilating while she sat at the kitchen table. "She has been sitting there starring at the morning post for an hour," Winky told them as she set their breakfast in front of them. Ginny, Gabrielle, Draco, Neville and Severus arrived shortly after and they all wondered what had gotten into their friend. It was Severus to finally take notice of the letter in her hand.

"I see your Hogwarts letters came," he told them indicating the paper clutched in a death grip by Hermione. They looked to the middle of the table to see the pile of letters for the rest of them. Severus knew how important head girl was to Hermione and tried not to chuckle at how she couldn't open the letter.

Gabrielle was the first to reach for hers since it was her first time as she had left Beauxbatons in the middle of the year. She opened the letter and a prefects badge fell out. "I made prefect!" She told them all happily and scanned the rest of her letter while the others opened theirs.

"There's a new Care of Magical Creatures book this year, I wonder why Hagrid decided to change?" Ron asked curiously as he looked over his list and letter on how he was expected in the prefect cabin for a start of term meeting.

"I don't know," Harry said thoughtfully. "Truthfully I've been debating dropping that class and just focusing on the ones I'll really need my NEWT in. I just don't want to hurt Hagrid's feelings."

"So which one of you made head boy?" Ginny asked the three boys sitting next to her. She assumed one of them would get the honor as Terry and Justin didn't have as high of grades as Harry or Draco. The three of them looked at each other and shrugged.

"I guess it must have been Justin," Draco told her. "I really hope its not that prissy Boot, he may get high marks but he sucks at thinking."

"Ne Ne Neither of you got head b b boy?" Hermione stuttered timidly from her seat where she still clutched the paper. "But you have the best grades," she said looking terrified.

"Come on Hermione, the contents of the letter are not going to change even if you wait to open it," Harry told her. "Besides, if you don't make head girl that will just give you more time to study for your remaining NEWTs. You know we all believe in you and think you'd make a brilliant head girl. There's nothing left for it, just open it."

"You really think I'd do a good job?" She asked them needing reassurances before opening the letter.

"Of course," Draco told her. "There will be a riot in the great hall on the first day back if they award it to anyone else. You are the sweetheart of Hogwarts and most everyone respects you, those that don't are afraid of your wand skills." The table chuckled at that.

Hermione turned to Severus who had remained quiet during the exchange. He could see the question in her eyes. "I don't know who Albus chose," he told her watching as her shoulders sagged. "All I know for sure is that I voted for you to be head girl and I can think of no one better to fill the position. In fact I nominated you; it was amusing to watch Minerva fume when she had to nominate someone else."

"Who... who did she nominate, maybe they got it instead?" She asked fearfully.

"She nominated Gabrielle, saying if I was nominating one of her cubs she could nominate one of my snakes." He told her with a small smile.

"Come one Hermione, just open it." Ginny told her.

Hermione decided she had put it off long enough and opened her letter. Her heart broke as she realized there was no badge in the envelope. She was still a prefect but she had not made head girl. She sadly set the list and letter on the table and hurried to her room before she started crying. "How is it possible that Albus would choose someone over her?" Harry asked Snape. He was livid that Hermione had worked so hard and didn't get the job. Everyone at the table looked upset.

"Thank the gods it wasn't me who took it away from her. I could never live with myself." Gabrielle told them and they all agreed that they didn't want to be the one in the position.

Ron was about to go after Hermione when another owl, Susan's owl, swept into the kitchen. "It's from Susan," he told them all. "She says Hannah stayed at her house last night and they got their letters this morning. They tell me to congratulate Hermione on head girl since neither of them got it and they have the highest marks other than her." Ron looked around at the confused faces of the other boys. "She also asks which one of us got Head Boy as it wasn't Justin or Terry as Justin owled them and Terry had flooed him to see who got it."

"Does that mean that no one got it or did Dumbledore assign it to someone who wasn't even a prefect or with top marks?" Draco asked as they were beyond confused.

"It has to be Harry, Draco, Terry or Justin," Severus told them. "They were the only 4 nominated. "The girls that were nominated were Hermione, Gabrielle and Hannah. There must be some mistake with the letters."

"Can you call Albus and find out while we go try and comfort Hermione." Ginny asked Snape. "She is going to be in her room for a while unless we sort this mess out."

"Albus you stupid old man!" Severus bellowed at his mentor and friend. "Hermione is in her room crying her eyes out because she thinks she didn't make head girl. And you are telling me that you just wanted to add to the anticipation by delivering the message in person. I hope she hexes you!" He was livid that the headmaster would have done that. He knew how upset he had been before his 7th year when he lost head boy to Potter and knew exactly what she was going through. She was probably in her room thinking that she wasn't good enough and that there had to be something she had done wrong. He had never wanted to strangle Albus as much as he did in that moment.

"What is all the yelling about?" Minerva's voice could be heard behind the headmaster.

"Have you told her what you did to her precious Gryffindor?" Snape barked into the flames, enjoying watching Albus look uncomfortable under the glare of the formidable witch.

"What did you do to Hermione?" She asked calmly and wondered what it had been to get Severus so riled up. She knew the two were friends so she was the only one he would care enough about to chastise Albus.

"I wanted to inform the new head boy and girl of their positions in person is all," Albus told her calmly.

"That sounds reasonable," Minerva commented, "Why the murderous rage Severus?"

"Did he mention that he already sent out the letters so that she believes that she wasn't chosen and is currently crying her heart out in her bedroom?" He asked knowing it would produce the right reaction.

"Albus Dumbledore! You should be ashamed of yourself. You know how much being head girl means to her and you go and break her heart just so you can hand her the badge in person! You get through that floo right now and fix this or I'm confiscating all of your muggle candy!" She said and Severus grinned and stepped out of the hearth so Albus could come through.

Albus was shown up to Hermione's room and Severus and Minerva glared at him again before he hurried inside. He may have been a very powerful wizard but anyone could wither under the combined glowers of the head Slytherin and Gryffindor. He knocked on the door and was happy to see that all her friends were present. "My dear Miss Granger, it has come to my attention that I have done you a grave injustice. You see I thought it would be better to hand out the head boy and head girl badges in person rather than in the supply list letters."

Hermione drew in a deep breath at his words but was too afraid to hope what it could mean. "You see my dear, it is my great privilege to award you, Hermione Granger, the honor of head girl." He told her and took the badge from his pocket. It was a silver and gold badge with the Hogwarts crest and "Head Girl Hermione Granger" written on it in red.

Hermione took the badge with shaky hands as her friends all smiled at her. She was still uncertain if it was real and could only offer the headmaster a small smile. "You were the most qualified for the position my dear, in fact you received the votes of all the professors except for one, that is a rarity for the school."

"Three bets that it was Trelawney who didn't vote for her," Ron said under his breath earning another small smile from Hermione and a chuckle from Albus.

"Perhaps you do have some of that seer blood in you," Albus told him with a wink and they all knew he was right about their least favorite teacher. "Will you forgive me for being an old fool who wanted to tell you himself?" He asked her.

"Thank you," she said and threw her arms around him in a hug, his beard drying her tears. "Of course I forgive you."

"Well, that is one head student taken care of, one to go." Albus said and turned to the two boys that were standing near the bed.

Harry and Draco looked at each other and smiled. They were both certain that the other would get the honor. Harry actually wanted Draco to get it, he would do a great job and it could go a long way to repairing the damage done to Slytherin house last year. "Our head boy this year is… Draco Malfoy," Albus said smiling and handing the blonde his badge. It was also silver and gold with the school crest but his name was in green.

"Thank you sir, it is a great honor." Draco said, "Besides, it's even sweeter knowing that I got it over Potter!" They all laughed as the two boys fake fought for a few seconds.

"The two of you will be expected to run the prefects meeting on the train. Minerva will fill you in on the rest of your duties before classes resume," he told them. "Now I have to get back and try and reassure my deputy headmistress that I did not cause her star pupil irrevocable distress and that I amended the situation."

After he left they all smiled at Hermione who was lightly rubbing the letters of her name on her badge. "We're so happy for you Hermione," Gabrielle told her as she and Ginny wiped their tears away.

"Thank you for getting Albus here so quickly Severus," Harry said to him. "I don't think he had any idea that it would worry her so."

"He is a doddering old fool sometimes," Severus said and was surprised when Hermione launched herself into his arms in a tight hug.

"Thank you for double checking for me. I know I shouldn't have placed so much hope in it, but it's something I've always wanted." She told him as she pulled away.

He tried to ignore the warm feeling that spread through him when she was in his arms. "The position has been yours since your first day at the school. The other girls have always been compared to you. I was surprised the other teachers even bothered nominating another student."

"Bug lady didn't seem to think I was a good candidate." Hermione said with a smirk. "I wonder what I ever did to make her dislike me so." They all laughed at that, Trelawney didn't take people stomping out of her class very well.

"She attempted to nominate Miss Brown before the rest of us told her how she could barely pass her other classes and had more detentions for snogging in the corridors and doing her makeup during class than any student before her." Severus told them as they all laughed at the idea of what Lavender would do as head girl.

"She probably asked her to nominate her so she could have her own bathroom," Hermione said as she got out of bed to clean herself up. "I'll be ready to work in a few minutes," she told Snape as the rest headed off to their own tasks. She didn't hear their whispered conversation as she jumped into the shower.

"Everything is planned and taken care of," Draco told Harry. "I picked up the supplies when I went for potions the night you were hurt." He told Severus. "It's a good thing that she got head girl or I don't think she would have enjoyed the party."

"It had to be her," Severus told the other two. "There were only three students nominated and Gabrielle had better grades than Hannah, Hannah was a prefect but Hermione was well above both in grades and all the teachers love her."

"All the teachers huh?" Draco said wagging his eyebrows at Snape who just rolled his eyes before continuing his train of thought.

"I knew that I voted for her as well as Minerva, Tonks, Remus and Hagrid. There is no one that Irma Pince likes more than her and I knew Flitwick, Sinistera and Vector all sing her praises. That makes 9 of 16 which would guarantee her spot," Snape finished.

"So you asked each of them who they were going to vote for?" Harry asked him trying to hide a smile at how much the evil potions master had changed around them.

"No, I just know my colleagues. The only ones I thought may not vote for her where Poppy and Sprout since Miss Abbot is a Hufflepuff and assists Poppy in the hospital wing. I did figure that Trelawney would not vote for her." He said.

"I'm still curious how you know all the teachers 'love' Hermione," Draco said with a smirk knowing teasing Snape was like poking a sleeping dragon.

"We discuss our students during staff meetings. Ever since the first day of your 1st year they have all been raving about her and how smart and talented she is." He told them with a sneer. "I always made sure to point out her flaws, but I suppose that I will have to stop doing that now that we are friends. It's a shame though; I do so enjoy baiting Minerva."

"And just what would these flaws be?" Harry said with a growl.

"Her unswerving loyalty to you would be the first one that comes to mind," Snape said with a smirk at the angry look on Potter's face. "Add to that her need to get over 100 on every assignment, raising her hand for every question and helping Longbottom against my orders."

"So basically you're saying her flaws are the exact things the other teachers treasure," Draco said laughing. "No wonder McGonagall gets upset!"

"Come on Draco; let's finish getting the party ready for her." Harry said.

"Hi Hermione," Colin said timidly as he entered the lab. He looked around and was relieved to see that Snape wasn't present.

"Hey Colin, what can I do for you?" She asked wondering what made him dare enter the lab when he was so frightened of Severus.

"I am out of the dreamless sleep potion Madame Pomfrey gave me. I tried to sleep without it but it's not working," he said sadly and she noticed the dark circles under his eyes.

"It takes time to get over a loss such as yours, don't feel bad about asking us for help. We're your friends and that's what we're here for." Hermione said giving him a hug. "How is Dennis doing?"

"He's doing better than I am," he told her. "He didn't have to watch the dementors kill our parents like I did. He was in the other room calling for backup. That is a nightmare I am glad he doesn't have to share."

"Are you having nightmares or just problems getting to sleep?" Hermione asked as she regarded her friend. "There are different types of potions for different sleep disorders. The dreamless sleep potion you had is not for regular use. It can become addictive so if you tell me what your main complaint is I can try and mix you up a batch of something to help you."

"Dennis could use something to help him fall asleep. He doesn't have the dreams so it would help him as he tosses and turns reliving things in his mind before he finally exhausts himself and sleeps. I have both, I relive it in my mind and then once I fall asleep it's still there. I see dementors every time I close my eyes," he told her in a small voice.

"I'll brew you both a mild sleeping potion to help you fall asleep. I want you to try it tonight and tomorrow and see if it helps you enough. If not, then let me know and we'll find something else." Hermione said. She wanted to help ease his pain but she also didn't want him addicted to dreamless sleep.

"I have something that might help," Severus said startling both of them as they hadn't seen him standing in the doorway. Colin looked scared. "I developed a potion shortly after I became immune to dreamless sleep to try and curb my restlessness at night. I'm sure you're both aware of my wanderings around the castle at night." They both nodded yes. "I only sleep a few hours a night and I developed a sleeping potion to try and help that. It didn't work for me, but it just might be perfect for you Mr. Creevy."

"What kind of potion is it?" Hermione asked him curiously. She knew he developed his own potions but this was one she hadn't heard him mention.

"It combines a mind calming potion with a sleep inducing potion to create an effect similar to dreamless sleep. Instead of not dreaming and therefore not getting the proper rest required, the potion relaxes the drinker's subconscious and they have mild or pleasant dreams instead. The sleep inducer helps the person fall asleep but doesn't keep the person asleep like dreamless sleep. It is non-addictive as well." He told both of them and Colin seemed to relax as he realized the potion was exactly what he needed.

"Would you teach it to me?" Hermione asked him with a smile that she could learn a new potion.

"Yes, that way you can brew it for your friends if they need another batch," Severus said trying to be nice to the boy who had just lost his family. He then allowed Colin to stay and watch them brew it while they got to work.

"Thank you sir," Colin said as Snape handed him the vials of potion.

"It's Severus now that you're an order member and staying here for the summer." Snape said giving the scared boy a smile knowing how difficult it was for him to merge his ideas of the evil potions master with who he was at Headquarters.

"Come on Colin," Hermione said steering the boy towards the door. "Severus and I have to get back to our research. Why don't you go take a nap since you haven't been sleeping and I'll send Winky to get you for dinner?"

"Thanks Hermione," he said and hurried off to his room clutching the bottles of potions like a security blanket.

"Thank you for being gentle with him," Hermione said to Snape. "I know they were never on your list of favorite students either."

"They are admirable members of the order and I will treat them as such. They fought valiantly against the dementors and I understand the pain they are facing at the moment. I know they are good friends with you and I am sure with time I will hold them in the same regard as Harry, Draco and Neville." He told her seriously.

Hermione laughed, "I see you still don't loop Ron into that group." She laughed harder as he got an irritated look on his face. She knew he did not like Ron and thought he was a waste of brain cells.

"Mr. Weasley is an exception. He dislikes me as much if not more than I dislike him. Besides, it would make things too easy around here if I was to get along with all your friends. Ronald Weasley is in my opinion little better than his twin brothers." Severus told her and rolled his eyes as she laughed again. "What you ever saw in that boy to date him is beyond me. I was afraid his stupidity would rub off on you and drain some of your intelligence."

"Really Severus, he is not that bad. He is just brash; he acts and speaks without thinking. He is a good strategist if he would only put a leash on his habit of leaping without looking." She told him shaking her head.

"I'll have to work on a common sense potion for him then," he told her smirking.

Draco, Harry and Gabrielle were putting the finishing touches on the decorations in the dining room when Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna entered. "This place looks great!" Luna said with a smile as the room was decked out in red and gold streamers and a large banner saying 'Congratulations to HG2!'

"What does HG2 mean?" Neville asked them.

"It's for Head Girl Hermione Granger," Draco told him. "You know, HGHG so we decided that she should be HG squared!"

"Can you and Gabrielle go keep her busy for the next half hour while we get all the food together?" Ginny asked Draco.

"Sure, let's go babe," he said pulling his lovely fiancé out of the room.

"Now we just have to add some Slytherin colors and a banner for him and we'll be all set," Ginny said with a grin as she got out her wand and transfigured a few of the streamers to silver and green. She also added a banner opposite Hermione's that said 'Draco Malfoy Head Boy!'

"I thought this was just for Hermione," Ron said complaining.

"Draco deserves some recognition as well Ron," Ginny scolded him. "Besides, Hermione would be mad if we didn't congratulate him as well."

"Whose idea was the party in the first place?" Luna asked as she wandered around the room looking at the decorations.

"Severus was the one to suggest it after my party was cut short," Harry told them.

"He really has changed," Colin said as he entered the room followed by Dennis. "I went up to the lab to ask Hermione for a potion and he offered to make me one that would work as well but not be addictive. I was shocked."

"He is not as mean as he always wanted us to believe," Harry told the two newcomers. "He had to pretend to hate us to make sure Voldemort didn't suspect him. When he is here he can be himself. He's opened up a lot and is actually friends with Hermione."

"I knew he acted differently here when he actually played that game with us all, but I guess I was still scared he was going to turn back into the black bat of the dungeon." Dennis said with a chuckle and they all joined in.

"Yeah, he's nice to almost everyone now," Ginny said with a smirk at Ron. "Ron doesn't think he is actually changed and tries to keep up his old grudge."

"The feeling are mutual I assure you," Severus said as he slid into the room.

"You really need to stop sneaking up on people like that," Colin said startled again. "That's twice in one day; you could give someone a heart attack."

"If only it were that simple," Snape said with a wicked smile. "They're just cleaning up the lab and will be down shortly. Where is everyone else?"

The rest of the Weasley clan, the Longbottoms and the rest of the teachers showed up right before Hermione was escorted into the room. "Surprise," they all yelled and "Congratulations," making her blush and smile. Draco was surprised to see that they had decorated for him as well.

"I propose a toast to Hogwart's new Head Boy and Girl, to Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger may this be your best year yet!" Harry said and they all responded with a hearty 'Here Here' before clinking glasses.

"Way to go Hermione!" Hagrid said scooping her into a bear sized hug. "I am so proud of you."

"Thanks Hagrid, it's great to see you. Where have you been all summer?" Hermione asked him with a smile for her big friend.

"I've been in France with Olympe. I have an announcement to make if that's ok. I don't want to spoil your party." He told her and she just nodded at his polite way to ask her as well as his better use of English.

"Can I have everyone's attention please," Hagrid boomed and everyone turned towards him. He grinned down at everyone before continuing. "I just wanted to tell you all that I asked Olympe to marry me and she said yes!" He said happily as he looked over at Madame Maxime with a big puppy dog smile.

"That's great Hagrid!" Harry said hurrying over to the first friend he had made in the Wizarding world. "When are you getting married?"

"Well, that's my other surprise. As soon as she said yes we hurried over to the French ministry and eloped. We've been married for a month and been on our honeymoon!" He said happily as everyone else smiled and congratulated the two.

"We're so happy for you Hagrid, but where are you going to live?" Hermione asked sadly as she realized that he would most likely move to France with his wife.

"Olympe wants me to work at Beauxbatons," Hagrid told them. "Albus said he could find another teacher so I'm moving out of me hut for good this time."

Hermione decided not to dwell on how empty the castle will feel without Hagrid and concentrate on his wonderful news. She flicked her wand and extra white streamers and a 'Congratulations Newlyweds' banner appeared in the room. "Now there are even more reasons to celebrate!" She said and they all laughed and got back to the party.

"I won't have to feel badly for dropping care of magical creatures anymore!" Harry said happily. "I wonder who Dumbledore found to teach the class."

"I wonder if he'll have to hire another groundskeeper as well. When Hagrid was gone in 5th year the grounds didn't look nearly as good," Ginny commented.

The rest of the party was spent talking with all their friends, eating all the great food and discussing Hagrid's marriage and who would be his replacement. It was a fun night for everyone.


	21. Kisses for the Camera

Chapter 21: Kisses for the Camera

The summer was coming to a close and the friends were both anxious to get back to school and sad that their great summer was over. There were only 2 weeks left of summer break and it was time to step up Severus' job of breaking up Harry and Ginny. The last two Quidditch matches had made some progress with Ginny and X with him blowing her a kiss and she grinning and reaching out to grab it and a very public kiss on the cheek and him standing with his arm around her at a press conference. England was playing in the semi-final match the next day and they needed to get the ball rolling. It was decided that X would take Ginny to dinner that night but it would need to be a double date at least. No one would believe that Ron would let his sister cheat on Harry so they decided to have Hermione go with Charlie since they were who had joined Victor and Annie the last time.

"So may I take you out to dinner tonight?" Charlie asked Hermione with a dashing smile. He knew she had to do it for the order but he wanted it to be an actual date.

"But we're already going out with Ginny and X tonight," Hermione told him confused.

"Yes, I was just hoping you wanted to accompany me rather than being told to for the good of the order." He said not able to look at her face, he didn't want to see the rejection in her eyes.

Hermione smiled at him, "Sure Charlie that sounds wonderful. What time will you be by my room to pick me up for our date?" She knew he had fancied her for a while and decided it wouldn't hurt anything to give him a chance.

He grinned at her, "I'll be there at 6:45 as our reservations are for 7 at Le France restaurant in Diagon Alley." He smiled at her again and hurried off to get everything ready for their date. He knew this was his one shot and he couldn't mess it up.

He hurried into Bill and his room, "She said yes!" Bill and Fleur looked up and smiled at him, knowing how much he liked her.

"That is wonderful," Fleur said as she headed over to his armoire to pick out his robes for that evening.

"So, this is your chance at the girl huh?" Bill asked him with a grin. "I wonder what Ron will say when he finds out you're taking out his ex-girlfriend."

"She said yes?" Fred asked from the doorway where he and George had just entered to see how their brother had fared. George smiled at the look of happiness on Charlie's face.

"You do realize that she is still very young and is probably not ready for a serious relationship." George warned him, he was the more serious of the twins although he rarely let anyone see that side.

"Yes, all I wanted was a chance and now I have it. I don't want to scare her away." Charlie told them as he sat down on his bed.

"I won't let you scare her off," Ginny said as she entered the room and plopped down on the bed next to her brother. "That's why this double date works out so well. I can save you if you get in trouble and I have you to protect me from the evil reporters!"

"So should I bring her anything like flowers or something?" Charlie asked as they all discussed his chances with the brightest witch ever.

"What do you think she would like?" Fleur said trying to get Charlie to help himself. She knew he was nervous but he wouldn't always have them to rely on.

"She wouldn't want anything too fancy or flashy. She likes practical gifts mostly. She would probably appreciate a book more than a dozen roses." He told them and the two girls nodded their agreement. "I bought her this for her birthday in September; maybe I should give it to her now?" He asked them and pulled a small leather-bound book from his drawer and handed it to them for inspection.

"I'm not sure a pocket version of Shakespeare's sonnets is right for a first date," Ginny told him. "You don't want to overwhelm her. She already knows you fancy her so you don't have to prove that fact to her."

"I have an idea!" Fred said excitedly. "How about you buy her one rose, that favorite kind of hers, and then we can charm it not to wilt and to play one of those sonnets."

"That sounds like an interesting idea," Bill commented. "That way when you give her the sonnets for her birthday it will be like a remembrance of your first date."

"I'll go get you the flower," Ginny said and was about to dash out of the room when Ron walked in looking at his family strangely.

"What, is this a family reunion and I wasn't invited?" He asked them wondering what was going on that they were all gathered without him.

"No, we were just helping Charlie get ready for his order mission tonight," Bill told their youngest brother. They knew he would not take it well that Charlie was going on a date with Hermione.

"Since when do you dress up or need the help of the whole family to get ready for an order mission?" Ron asked knowing there was something else going on.

"Since it involves going out to dinner at Le France tonight," Charlie answered truthfully. He refused to lie to Ron, they may not tell him the exact truth but if it came down to it he would tell him the truth rather than a lie.

"I'll be right back," Ginny stated and hurried out of the room before Ron had a chance to ask her what she was up to.

"So who's going to tell me what is really going on?" Ron asked his brothers as Fleur went back to searching through Charlie's clothes.

"I'll tell you as soon as you promise not to get mad at me," Charlie told him seriously.

"Fine, I promise," Ron said sitting down on the bed and wondering what it could be that Charlie would be worried he would be upset.

"I am going out with Hermione tonight," Charlie told him carefully. "We are double dating with Xavier and Ginny for an order mission."

"So what, they hooked you two up to make it look convincing," Ron said wondering why everyone had been worried he would be upset. He knew how the order worked and that Hermione and Charlie didn't have a choice.

"Not exactly," Charlie told him. "You see I really asked her out, so it's a real date." He saw the look of realization on Ron's face and it was almost enough to curb his enthusiasm for the date.

"I see," Ron said trying to work through all his conflicting emotions. He didn't like the idea of Hermione, his first love, with anyone else but at the same time he was happy with Susan. "I guess I have to be ok with that. I don't have any right to hold her back just because it bruises my ego that she is moving on just like I did. If she has to date someone I'm just glad it's you instead of a jerk like Wood. At least with you I know you wouldn't hurt her or rush her and I know mum would kill you if you did."

"Thanks for understanding," Charlie said giving his brother a hug.

"Enough of all this sappy stuff!" Fred yelled out to liven up the mood. "We still have to get you all polished up."

Fleur held up a set of royal blue dress robes that he had for a few years. They were tailored but not too fancy. He thought they would look very nice. She took out his pair of muggle khaki pants and a butter yellow polo shirt. "What do you think? I know she is muggle born and will like how you look in these pants."

"You're the fashion expert here. I'll wear whatever you think will make me look good." Charlie told her as he went into the bathroom to change his clothes. He put his brown dragon hide boots on and took the glamour off his tattoo so she could see it if he took off his robes. It was a large yellow dragon, a Norwegian Ridgeback, on his left bicep. He came out of the bathroom in the pants and shirt with his robes over his arm.

"Nice tattoo, I wasn't sure you actually had one." Ron commented, "Is that Norbert?"

"It is a Norwegian Ridgeback but Norbert is one of the tamest dragons I've ever met. This guy here is not. I had to have my hair regrown three times after I got too close to this guy and he singed it off." Charlie told them, "I got a wicked scar across my back from him as well."

"What did you name him?" George asked, they had been told that they gave names to all of their dragons so it was easier to talk about them amongst the dragon tamers.

"He was call Sparky since getting anywhere near him was enough to get you burnt," Charlie said laughing.

Ginny ran into the room then with two Fire and Ice roses in her hand and a big smile. "I got two incase you screw up the charm." She told them and handed over the flowers. "Now you just have to decide on which sonnet to recite to her."

"I was thinking of 116 but perhaps it is early to be speaking of love?" He asked them all with a shrug.

"I also think that it doesn't show much thought to use that one as it is such a popularly known verse. Are there any others that you like?" Ginny told him.

"The one that comes to mind when I think of Hermione is Sonnet 43, I think that one will work fine, so let's start the charms on the rose." He told them and they got to work. They charmed the flower not to wilt and then charmed it to record Charlie's voice reciting the sonnet. They had to do it 8 times until he was happy with the result. Bill then charmed it so that it would only recite once someone touched the petals, that way it wouldn't get annoying by reciting over and over.

"Let me try it," Ginny said taking the rose and smelling it. She touched it to her cheek and Charlie's voice softly floated out saying:

When most I wink, then do mine eyes best see,  
For all the day they view things unrespected;  
But when I sleep, in dreams they look on thee,  
And darkly bright, are bright in dark directed.  
Then thou, whose shadow shadows doth make bright,  
How would thy shadow's form form happy show  
To the clear day with thy much clearer light,  
When to unseeing eyes thy shade shines so!  
How would, I say, mine eyes be blessed made  
By looking on thee in the living day,  
When in dead night thy fair imperfect shade  
Through heavy sleep on sightless eyes doth stay!  
All days are nights to see till I see thee,  
And nights bright days when dreams do show thee me.

"Yep, it's perfect!" Ginny said with a smile as she handed the rose back to her brother. "I have to go get ready for tonight so I'll let the rest of you make sure Charlie gets ready on time," she told them rushing off to get ready for the date herself. She put on one of her summer sundresses, her favorite buttery yellow one. She chuckled as she realized that Charlie's shirt was the same shade. She then pulled on her new cream colored summer dress robes and pulled her hair up into a French twist. Her mother had lent her the string of pearls and hair clip that Harry had given her for the inauguration. She decided she looked perfect and the reporters would eat her up.

Charlie knocked softly on Hermione's door at exactly 6:45 since he knew she appreciated punctuality. He smiled as she opened the door wearing a mint green sundress with matching robes loose/open over her shoulders. She had half of her curls pulled back away from her face and decorated with the rose hair pin he had given her for NEWTs. "You look beautiful," he told her and handed her the rose.

"Thank you," she said with a small smile as she brought the rose to her face to smell it. The petals touched her lips and his voice filtered out reciting the sonnet. "Oh!" She said surprised as she heard the verse from the flower. "That was lovely, I love Shakespeare's sonnets."

"I'm glad you approve," he said offering her his arm so they could walk to the entry hall to apparate.

"I have always liked sonnet 43, I'm glad that you chose it over some of the others." She told him as they walked down the stairs. He smiled to himself as he realized she would not have appreciated one that spoke directly of love.

They met Xavier and Ginny at the entrance to the restaurant and were shown to their table. Xavier made sure to have a possessive arm around Ginny's waist and made a show of pulling out her seat. Ginny was holding a teddy bear wearing Quidditch robes with Xavier's number on them, obviously a gift, and made sure she smiled adoringly at X as he lead her through the restaurant. They had definitely made their point for no sooner than 10 minutes later there were at least 4 reporters in the entranceway of the restaurant, 2 with camera.

They talked calmly to each other through the appetizers and the main course. It was much easier for Charlie to get along with X knowing it was really Harry. Ginny and X made sure to flirt extra heavily whenever one of the servers was around. They knew that it would make the front page of the paper in the morning so their public snog at the match would guarantee to be seen. X kept his left arm around the back of Ginny's chair for most of the meal and leaned in and whispered softly in her ear numerous times. He smirked to himself the last time he did it and he saw the flash of a camera go off. Obviously one of the cameramen had made it past the maitre-d.

Desert was when they really started their little show. X ordered Cream Brule and fed it to Ginny off of his spoon. Charlie and Hermione had a hard time not laughing at the looks on the reporters faces. For them it was as if Christmas came in early. Charlie and Hermione split a piece of Chocolate Gateau but they each had their own fork unlike the spotlight couple. They knew they would have to loose the reporters before apparating back to headquarters so they decided to take a walk down Diagon Alley. The more people that saw Ginny on Xavier's arm the better.

"Thank you for the lovely meal," Ginny purred in Xavier's direction as they neared the front of the restaurant where the reporters could hear them.

"No thank you for honoring me with your presence," X said taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. "For you are the only woman I have eyes for," he said silkily. Draco and Severus had spent the better part of the afternoon teaching him to speak in that manner and it seemed to be paying off. Ginny blushed prettily and smiled at him while looking up at him through her eyelashes. X hooked her arm in his and led her from the restaurant.

"Would you like to take a walk?" Charlie asked Hermione as they followed Ginny and X down the streets of Diagon Alley.

"Yes, that would be nice." Hermione told him. "I had a nice time tonight Charlie." She said knowing how long he had wanted to ask her out for.

"Would it be too presumptuous to ask you for a second date?" He asked smiling down at her.

"How about you escort me to the Quidditch match tomorrow," Hermione said with a chuckle. "Then we can see from there. You do realize that I go back to school in a few weeks and I won't see you until Christmas."

"There are ways of seeing each other during the year, if you so desire." He told her so she realized he would wait for her.

"Tonight was great Charlie, but I'm not looking for anything serious. I want to have a good time my last year at school, go out with any of the boys that ask and be a kid for once. I don't want to keep you from finding someone special." She told him sadly.

"Hermione, if you just want to go out occasionally and date other men in between, that is fine with me. Just tell me honestly, do you want to go out with me again?" He asked her understanding that she didn't want anything serious or long term, he just needed to know if she liked him at all.

"You are a wonderful man and I had a great time. I would love to go out with you again." She told him then added, "I also don't want to get your hopes up. I don't plan on having a serious relationship until I'm done with university. I will most likely be in university for 5 to 7 years then 2 more years of apprenticing at least. I am going for a double mastery of potions and transfiguration and that is my first and only goal. Love will come after that."

"I understand," he told her, finally understanding where she was coming from. "How about we stay just as friends but can still go out on a date now and then."

"That's perfect," she told him and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Can we still tease Ron about being more than friends though?" She asked mischievously, "You know how jealous he gets!" They each laughed and decided to head back to headquarters as Ginny and X had already headed back once they lost the reporters.

They got back to headquarters and Charlie escorted her to her bedroom. "I had a great time tonight, thank you for joining me." He told her kissing her hand as X had done to Ginny. Hermione smirked at him and pulled him close for a hug.

"I already told you that I had a good time," she said and then pressed her lips gently to his. Charlie couldn't believe his good luck; he hadn't expected a goodnight kiss at all! "Thank you for the rose," she said with a smile as she stepped in and shut her door.

Charlie just grinned and headed back to his rooms oblivious to the two sets of eyes that had watched the exchange. Ron was fuming that Hermione had kissed his brother on their first date and Severus realized he would have to keep a close eye on Charlie Weasley. He was a protective and possessive man and wouldn't let his friend get hurt again like she had by that imbecile Oliver Wood.

"Hermione, Ginny, hurry up or we're going to be late for the game!" Fred yelled in the direction of the girls rooms. They had an entire box to themselves for the game so everyone in the house was coming, even the Longbottoms. Everyone wanted to see Xavier catch the snitch and guarantee England's spot in the World Cup finals. The two girls finished their hair and hurried to meet the group in the entrance hall.

"Wow everything looks so much brighter and louder now that we're at the semi-finals!" Ginny said with a grin as she sat down in the front row of the box. She was wearing robes that Xavier had given her in England's colors with his number on them. Hermione and the rest of the group were all dressed in England's colors as well and sporting banners and rosettes with Xavier's number or picture on them.

The team took to the air and as they were announced they did a lap around the pitch. As X flew buy he slowed down and blew Ginny another kiss. This time she caught it and then sent him back one of her own. Severus smirked to himself at how well things were going as he noticed the interaction had been caught on the jumbo screen where the advertisements and scores were put up. There was no doubt in anyone's mind at that point that there was something going on between England's star seeker and the daughter of the minister. The newspaper had three separate photos of the two on their date last night. One of him kissing her hand, one of him whispering in his ear and one of her grinning like a lovesick puppy up at him, he had definitely succeeded in his mission so he didn't think the dark lord would be upset with him.

The game was over quickly. England was up 60 to 40 when X spotted the snitch 45 minutes into the match. He sped across the pitch with the Argentinean seeker trying desperately to catch up to him. The crowd was on their feet and going wild as Xavier thrust the snitch in the air showing he had caught it. No one had expected the game to end that quickly but all the English fans were ecstatic that they were going to the finals.

Xavier raced over to Ginny after quick congratulations from his team. He jumped from his broom and scooped her into his arms, spinning her around as she laughed and clung to him. He set her back down and pulled her close. The crowd took a collective gasp as he brought his mouth down to hers in a passionate kiss. They didn't even notice all the flash bulbs going off as they kissed. Their kiss was amazing. Ginny was so happy for Harry having made it to the world cup that she almost forgot it was X she was kissing. That is until Ron, as instructed by the order, pulled her away from Xavier.

"Ginny, how could you do this to Harry? I thought you loved him," He said with a fake outraged look on his face as he glared at Xavier and his sister.

"It was just a little kiss Ron," Ginny told him. "I was just congratulating him on his great catch and win."

"Since when does congratulating consist of snogging?" Ron said getting into the act. "Harry is going to be devastated."

"Harry's a big boy, he can handle it," Ginny said and tossed her hair and went over to talk to Hermione and Charlie who were talking to X. Xavier slipped his arm around her shoulder as they stood there talking. The reporters were going nuts trying to push each other out of the way to get the best view of the unfolding drama.

"Well I would say that I achieved my mission," Severus told Remus with a smirk. "I don't think that could have worked out any better."

"It's just a good thing the Weasley's were warned before hand or it could have come to blows." Remus told him before going over to congratulate his 'nephew.'

The party was just getting started when they all got back to headquarters. The entire order was present to congratulate Xavier. Harry even had a good time as he slipped out and changed into himself every now and then so it looked like they were both at the party. Severus was the only one who couldn't stay for the party as he had to go report his progress to Voldemort. Harry was hoping that he would come back pain free this time after the spectacle they caused after the match.


	22. Dumbledore's Army

Chapter 22: Dumbledore's Army

Severus returned that night in full health. Voldemort had been exceptionally pleased with his progress and had praised him in front of all the other death eaters. "He is very interested in how Hermione seems to be sticking by Ginny and Ron by Harry." Snape told Albus. "He believes that an irrevocable rift has been created between the 'Golden Trio' and Harry will be even more depressed since he seems to have lost both his girlfriend and one of his best friends."

"So you think we should further these rumors of Hermione taking Ginny's side?" Harry asked him as they sat in Albus' office at headquarters.

"I think it will help the Dark Lord to think he is getting exactly what he wants. He wants you completely depressed to the point where you are week and have given up. I also think we should make that gradual. For now I think you should be angry and upset but act like you are trying to work things out with the girls. As the school year progresses I can report how you are drifting further apart and becoming more and more depressed." Snape told him.

"I agree. I think we should have your visit to Diagon Alley be in two days. That is close enough that it is still fresh in the publics mind and yet far enough that it doesn't seem suspicious." Albus told them, "You will go at the same time as Ron and the girls except you and Ron will go off together and the girls will go off together and we can make sure you are seen avoiding each other."

"And who will my escort be?" Harry asked, "They think I've been holed up in Hogwarts all summer under lock and key so it would be suspicious if I was allowed to wander alone."

"We'll have both Tonks and Remus go with you. It will show that I only let you out because your guardians are with you." Albus told him with a smile.

"What happens once we get back to school?" Harry asked them, "I don't want to have to pretend to be mad at Ginny and Hermione at school."

"We should have that under control," Severus told him. "The dark lord was ranting the other day about how I was his only accessible servant at Hogwarts now that the rest are in prison. He believes that Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle are all eager to join him after graduation. I also have the names of about 10 other younger students he thinks will join. We know for a fact that all of these students are loyal to the light and it should be easier than in the past to control the information out of Hogwarts."

"Good, I know the school is united but I am still worried there may be a mole in there someplace." Harry told them.

"I understand your concern and I have added many additional wards to the school to insure no information gets out that I don't authorize. The only people allowed on the grounds will be students and faculty this year, no guests to insure there are no breeches. I am also limiting the number of Hogsmead weekends for the younger students." Albus told him. "We don't want another attack like last year and by only allowing the students under 5th year to the village with an auror escort from the ministry I think we will be protecting them."

"I am sure the DA would help out during those visits, take patrols with the aurors and keep their eyes open." Harry said. "I don't plan on adding onto my core group of the EDA but I thought I should break the DA up into squads and appoint leaders from the EDA to each squad to coordinate secessions and practice times. We are growing too large in numbers and I think smaller groups will be necessary."

"Impressive," Severus said with an approving nod. "I think you should talk with Remus and Tonks to develop the different squads. We should mix and match the students by their strengths. Each squad will then learn to fight as a unit and if a battle needs to be fought, they will be ready to stand together and used to taking orders from their commanders."

"So we really are building an army now?" Albus asked with a chuckle. "And here I swore to Fudge that I was not breeding soldiers."

"You're not sir," Harry told him with a grin, "but I am. It can never hurt to be over prepared. We are not teaching them anything dark or questionable. They are learning advanced defensive moves and basic combat moves emphasizing on immobilizing the enemy not hurting them."

"I agree Harry," Albus told him. "I expect that with Ron and Neville's help you will have your squads organized including the current members before school starts." Harry then went to meet with Ron and Neville to plan their strategy.

Harry and Ron moved quickly through Diagon Alley to gather their supplies. Even with Remus and Tonks with them Harry could hear all the whispers and see all the people looking at him. He kept his head down but his eyes forward and made sure to plaster a frown on his face. He quickly bought all his books deciding in the bookstore that he would not be taking care of magical creatures even though Ron decided to continue with it. The only time they strayed from their school list was to go into the Quidditch store and that didn't even take much time as Harry knew he had better equipment that what was for sale there. As they saw a reporter nearing them Harry said loudly enough for her to hear, "I can't believe she would do that, there has to be some explanation. She's been telling me how they are friends; maybe they just got caught up in his victory."

"Mate, she never even kissed you like that after a match," Ron said, both along their scripted conversation.

"I'm just upset and mad at the same time. It's like I'm mad that all this is happening and upset that Ginny won't even talk to me about it. She just keeps telling me that things got blown out of proportion by the media. But Ron, I saw the picture of them kissing. How am I supposed to believe what she tells me?" Harry ranted.

"Harry, come on let's finish up our shopping and get you back to the castle," Remus said interrupting right on cue. "Albus wanted you back there by early afternoon."

"Alright, I just need to refill my potions ingredients, ink, quills and parchment." Harry told him and they headed off to the apothecary first. Ginny and Hermione were walking towards the store just as the boys were leaving and stopped in the middle of the alley and then turned and went into the bookstore instead. Harry put a lost puppy face on and hung his head as they made their way to get his ink, parchment and quills.

"That was the weirdest trip for school supplies ever," Ron stated as they laid out all their stuff on his bed. "We rushed through it all and then we pretended not to like the girls. I really hate this acting stuff and will be glad once we are back safe in Hogwarts."

"Once more week is all," Harry told him with a smile. "And I leave for the World Cup in 2 days and you guys get there Tuesday. It should be fun, although in a way I wish I could hang out with you guys like in 4th year."

"You get to play in the match that is way better than just watching it!" Ron said as he started packing his school trunk. "Dad got us two new tents this year so we don't have to borrow any. Draco has his own and so do the Longbottoms but we all have campsites next to each other. We'll tell you all about it when we get back."

"I have press conferences and photo shoots all day Sunday and Monday plus practices and we get Tuesday to rest up and only have team meetings to plot our final strategies." Harry told him with a grin. He was getting totally excited for the match. "Can you believe it Ron, I am the starting seeker for the English national team and we are going to the World Cup! It will never get any better than this!"

"Sure it will," Ron said with a grin. "Once you get rid of Moldy-Voldy you can play as yourself and be in the World Cup!"

"How about his," Harry said with a grin. "Voldie is gone, everyone survived the battle, I'm married to Ginny, we all have First Class Order of Merlins, and I'm the starting seeker for the World Cup that is once again being hosted by England?" The boys just laughed at their fantasy.

"You forgot to mention that Dumbledore retired to travel the world looking for exotic sweets and eloped with McGonagall so that Snape takes over as headmaster, starts wearing colored robes and Hermione becomes head of Gryffindor and transfiguration professor." Ron said getting into the hang of it.

"Oh and Oliver Wood runs off with some chick and they give you his place as Keeper for the national team, otherwise you would be the Cannons star keeper. You're married to Susan and outdid your parents by having triplets on your first try." Harry said as the boys laughed even harder.

"Plus Hermione is married to Charlie who will have taken over as the Care of Magical Creatures professor while Malfoy becomes prince of the universe and raises a dozen silver haired part veela kids." Ron said while he and Harry were laughing so hard they were crying and decided to quit before things really got out of hand.

"I'm going to go get packed for school so that it's ready before I leave for the Cup. Don't forget we're meeting with Albus later to discus the divisions of the DA." Harry said to his friend and hurried to finish his packing before their meeting.

"I can't believe how crazy everything is getting," Ginny said sadly to her girlfriends. The girls decided to have a girl's night in and get their looks ready for the new school year. "At least we won't have to pretend once school starts."

"I can't believe that your first real order mission was to cheat on your boyfriend," Gabrielle said with a laugh as she didn't know who X really was.

"So is X a good kisser?" Luna asked her with a grin. "You looked like you were enjoying yourself at the match!" The other girls laughed at that.

"Yes, he is a very good kisser. I'd rank him right up there with Harry." She told them truthfully.

"Who do you think is cuter X or Harry?" Gabrielle asked her.

"Harry of course, those emerald eyes of his and his messy hair make him irresistible," Ginny said laughing.

"What about you and Charlie?" Luna asked Hermione as they had been mentioned in the articles as well.

"We're just friends; we had to double with them for extra protection. That was my first order mission outside of research." Hermione told them.

"Ron told me you kissed Charlie," Ginny said with a wicked grin at her friend. "We all know he fancies you, tell us the scoop!"

"There is no scoop." Hermione insisted but seeing the other three wouldn't back down decided to just give in. "Fine, I kissed him after our date. He is a very nice guy and I like spending time with him but there is no relationship. I told him I just wanted to be friends that went out every once in a while and he's fine with that. He gave me beautiful rose that was charmed to recite one of Shakespeare's sonnets and when I took my NEWTs last month he gave me a glass rose hair pin to help me relax."

"So he is romantic, cute, a good kisser, nice, and showering you with gifts and you just want to stay friends?" Gabrielle asked her seriously.

"Yes," Hermione said trying to figure out how to explain. "I just know that there will never be anything else between us. I know what I want in a mate, I have my whole life and I'm not going to settle until I find Mr. Right. Now enough about me, I want to know about all three of you and your serious relationships."

Harry, Ron and Neville sat around the Kitchen table with Albus, Severus, Moody and Tonks. "We have devised a way to organize the DA that we think best utilizes our strengths." Ron started out as he was the one designated as the reigning strategist. "First of all we are limiting the squads to 4th years and up. We will have self defense secessions for the younger years but we want them safe from the fighting." The 4 adults nodded their agreement and motioned for him to continue. "Second we have divided the DA into 4 main squads.

"Each squad had a primary mission or attack strategy and is led by three members of the EDA." Ron told them. "We named them Green, Red, Blue and White Squad to make things easier. We will be handing out scarves to each member in their squad's color to use as an easy way to identify their comrades."

"What are the main functions of each squad and who are the primary leaders?" Moody interrupted wanting to get the necessary information first.

"I will be leading Green Squad as well as being in charge of the DA as a whole," Harry spoke up. "Green Squad's primary mission is Attack and Conquer. We will be an offensive squad. Directly reporting to me will be Draco and then Ginny. We have decided that within each squad we will have five job classifications: Duelers, Protectors, Runners, Lookouts and Healers. Each DA member will be required to achieve mastery in at least 2 of these areas. Once they have done this they will be granted their scarf or official membership. Before then they are considered a trainee."

"Go through the other 3 squads and then expand on the inner workings of the squads, ranks and training regimen." Tonks told them.

"Hermione will be leading Red Squad," Neville spoke up. "Their primary mission is Search and Destroy. They are also an offensive squadron but not as aggressive as Green Squad. Under Hermione will be Luna followed by Dennis. I will be leading Blue Squad. Our primary mission is Protect and Defend. We will concentrate on protecting any innocent bystanders and the other squads. Our primary focus is defense but will have a strong contingent of Duelers as well."

"I will lead White Squad," Ron told them. "We are the unique or special ops squad as our primary mission is Rescue and Heal. Almost everyone in our unit will be training in healing. We have two main groups. I will lead while Hannah will be in charge of healing any wounded and Colin is in charge of the rescue missions. We have already assigned Susan to this group as she is interested in healing along with Hannah."

"Those divisions sound acceptable," Severus said impressed with their foresight to include a healing squad.

"We decided on a military ranking system throughout the squads to make for easier control and chain of command." Ron continued, "As this is a student run operation we started the ranking with Harry as General. He will be in charge of every DA member. Each squad also has a Colonel, that would be Draco, Hermione, Neville and myself. They then each have a Major, which would be Ginny, Luna, Justin and Hannah. After that we go to Captain with Dennis, Gabrielle and Colin. We have assigned Lieutenants and Sergeants that we will officially nominate once the groups are set up. For Green we anticipate having Blaize Zabini as Lieutenant and Pavarti Patil and Seamus Finnigan as Sergeants. Red anticipates having Padma Patil as Lieutenant and Ernie McMillian and Dean Thomas as Sergeants. Blue anticipates having Terry Boot as Lieutenant and Lavender Brown as Sergeant. White we anticipate having Susan as Lieutenant and Crabbe and Goyle as Sergeants."

Severus raised an eyebrow at including Crabbe and Goyle but over all thought the boys did a better job than any of the grown order would have. "What of the training regimen for each of the 5 jobs you specified?" He asked them.

"That is where we will need the full support of the staff," Harry told them. "We will have separate meeting times for each squad so there is ample practice space. Poppy will have to help train all of White squad in field medics, triage and how and when to move someone who is injured. All current DA members will have met requirements for Duelers and Protectors. We are not exactly sure on the training that would be best for the Runners and Lookouts. The Runners will be the ones passing messages between squads or within the squad during a battle. They will need to be trained in Dueling and Protection to be able to qualify as a Runner. Lookout is the easiest of the 5 jobs as they do just what you think they would, watch for incoming attacks or Runners to inform the Protectors."

"I will work with Tonks and Remus to determine a list of necessary spells, charms and hexes needed for each of the first 4 jobs." Moody told them as he was in charge of the auror curriculum. "We can work on a list of advanced ones as well once the person learns each of the basics. Poppy will have to put together the Healer lists."

"I think we should assign order members and teachers to each of the squads," Tonks told them. "They will not be part of the squad but should be aware of the strengths and fight side by side with them when the time comes."

"Yes I agree," Albus told her. "We will assign the teachers to each group and they can help each other and the EDA to get everyone trained. We should talk about assigning the other order members at a meeting to make sure we all agree."

"The students will be an independent group from the order, perhaps it would be better to not inform them of the existence of the order." Neville spoke up. "As much as we trust everyone at school we are still young and make rash choices. I would rather see one squad compromised rather than a squad and the order."

"The boy has a good point," Severus said with a nod at how much confidence Neville had gained in a short time. At the beginning of last year he wouldn't stand up for himself and now he was a squad leader.

"Have you discussed the squad assignments with the rest of the EDA that is here?" Moody asked the boys as they answered no.

"We were awaiting your approval before we implemented," Ron stated.

"Approval granted," Albus said with a chuckle. "Now go tell your troops and get started planning your secessions." The boys all nodded and took their leave of the adults. "Would any of you have guessed they would have come up with something like that?" He asked as the other three all looked thoughtful.

"I never would have guessed before last year that the students had any idea that there were dangers in the real world." Severus told them, "I thought they were all oblivious of the coming war."

"We have Fudge and Umbridge to thank for their response," Tonks said with a laugh. "If Toad Lady would have taught them DADA they wouldn't have banded together like that."

"These students are the key to victory," Moody told them. "Voldemort has no idea that they are this organized. He knows of the DA but Severus can make him believe they only practice defensive spells other than Potter and his close friends."

"General Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World and Boy Who Lived to have way too many damn names," Severus said suppressing a smile. "So we let the children play army and march to real war, I hoped it would never come to this."

"It may yet not," Albus said with false hope in his voice. "He may not ever attack Hogwarts and we hopefully can band together and defeat him without the DA's involvement."

"We should induct Hannah and Justin so the entire EDA is in the order. Susan as well so they can have planning secessions without having to worry about breaching the order's security." Tonks told them all.

"Agreed," Albus told them. "They will all be 17 by the end of September. We can induct them once classes resume. We will have to keep it from their parents, but at least they will be of legal age."

"Hannah and Susan are both of age and Justin is muggle-born, perhaps we should induct them now." Severus commented.

"We will wait until Hogwarts," Albus told them. "I want to see what they make of the order first before revealing Headquarters and all our members."

"Agreed," Moody growled. "We need to keep up constant vigilance!" They all laughed at his catch phrase. "Potter has completed all of his Auror training. I am going to talk to Arthur about hiring him on as a part time auror. It would work to our advantage if he has all the privileges of an auror so nothing bad will come of his eventual duel with Voldemort."

"You want him granted kill privileges?" Tonks asked shocked. "He is only 17!"

"He may only be 17 but he is also the only one who can kill that man," Moody told them. "We don't want him sent to Azkaban for murder!"

"I agree," Albus told them. "Talk with Arthur, get him the privileges and a back up wand. We will keep this a secret from the public and most of the ministry." With that he dismissed the others to their tasks.


	23. World Cup

_Author's Note: I have been trying to update as much as possible since I'm not sure I'll have much time to write over the holidays. I just want to thank everyone for the great reviews. Just a reminder that I don't have a beta so I may repeat myself every now and then and I do try not to contradict myself. I apologize if this messes anyone up. A lot of you have been asking for spoilers so here goes: Yes I like the idea of Snape and Hermione to be together, but I am also WAY against student teacher romances. I will lead the story to a place where they can hook up after she graduates. Everyone who has guessed so far has been right about who the princess will be, but that won't come out completely in this story. You will be able to tell who it is but she won't know yet. I plan on this story taking the gang up until graduation. I hope to do a short story after that to tie up all the loose ends and leave everyone in a happy place. Any ideas for their 7th year adventures are appreciated. Thanks again! Redfrog_

Chapter 23: World Cup

The next morning Tonks and Moody woke Harry up very early to take him to Diagon Alley to get a back up wand. "Have Tonks set you up with a glamour charm so no one recognizes you. Make sure you wear robes and keep your wand hidden well. Olivander will recognize you straight away if he sees your wand." Moody growled before heading down to the entry way.

"So what should I look like?" Harry asked her with a grin.

"We will be introducing you as an auror trainee. Make yourself look a few years older and not like yourself." She told him and ruffled his hair.

Harry morphed into a short blonde haired man that looked in his early 20s. He had tan skin and vivid blue eyes. His hair was chin length and he had it slicked back how Malfoy usually wore his. His face was full and he looked pleasantly plump. "What do you think?" He asked her and spun around for her.

"Perfect Mr. Jones," Tonks told him with a wink. "You just finished university with a mastery in DADA and are going through auror training to complete your apprenticeship." They hurried down to meet Moody and head to Olivander's.

"Good morning Alaster, Mrs. Lupin what can I help you with?" Mr. Olivander asked as they entered his shop. He was staring curiously at Harry.

"Mr. Jones here is an auror trainee and needs a backup wand." Moody growled.

"Ah, yes," Olivander said coming over to measure Harry. "May I see your current wand to get a feel of where to start?" He asked and Harry knew he had to come up with a good excuse.

"I do not have it with me, it is at the Ministry." Harry told him hoping the eccentric old man would believe him.

Olivander looked closer at Harry and then at Moody and Tonks before checking that his door was shut. He flipped the sign to closed and shut the draperies. "Now tell me that nothing has happened to you wand Mr. Potter."

Moody growled out an obscenity and Tonks chuckled. She should have known better than to think they could fool Olivander. "Your damn glamours weren't strong enough." Moody accused her and Harry didn't know what to say to contradict that.

"Nonsense," Olivander said. "Potter's aura is strong and recognized it. Now tell me."

"My wand is fine Mr. Olivander but I require a back up wand, preferable one that does not share cores with you know who." Harry told him, he had decided that he needed a wand that would not lock up with Voldy's.

"I only have a half dozen phoenix feather wands and only 2 are from tail feathers," Olivander told them. "You will be most successful with a phoenix wand." They tried all 6 wands and none of them were acceptable. They tried a few others and none seemed good enough. "If I knew another phoenix with as much power as Fawks we could try and obtain a feather." He said shaking his head.

"Will you excuse us for a moment," Tonks said pulling Harry into the backroom. "I need a tail feather from Flames," she told him and he grinned before transforming. She quickly plucked a tail feather and he transformed back into Mr. Jones. They hurried back into the main area of the shop. "Harry was reluctant to part with this as it was a gift from his friend Flames. Will it work as a wand core?" She asked handing him the tail feather.

"As long as it was offered willingly," he said motioning them to follow him into the back room after they told him it had been. "Is this phoenix powerful?"

"Yes," Tonks answered. "The similarities between Flames and Fawks are staggering. In fact they are distant relations, many times removed. Flames is a very young phoenix."

"Excellent," Olivander said as he carefully pulled out a piece of beech wood that was wrapped in a singed blue blanket. "I retrieved this piece and two just like it from the tree that grew in the backyard of your parents' house." He told Harry as he unwrapped the wood. "It is very different than your wand but with the added powers from it being from your childhood home, I believe it will make you a very powerful backup wand." He expertly whittled the wood and inserted the phoenix core. He did many other things that they did not understand but in less than an hour he had crafted a beautifully polished 9" beech with phoenix feather core wand.

Harry took the wand and felt it warm him all the way to his toes. It felt as natural as his normal wand. He waved it and red and gold streamers shot out. "Perfect," Olivander told him. "And since it is a new creation it is not on record with the ministry." He told Moody with a wink.

"What do I owe you for it?" Harry asked him still fingering the wand lovingly.

"Nothing," Olivander told him. "The feather and wood belong to you."

"Do you have any leg mounted wand sheaths?" Harry asked before he forgot.

Olivander brought out a black leather leg holster and they watched as Harry used it to secure his new wand to his leg. He then took out a sack of galleons and handed the older man 20. "This should cover your time to make the wand and the holster." He said with a smile and headed to the door before he could object.

"I wonder if he's getting nervous yet." Ginny asked her friends as they sat around in the kitchen waiting for everyone else to get ready to leave for the world cup. The match was taking place in Ireland this year.

"I wonder what kind of cool things there will be to buy this time." Ron said as he remembered buying his Krum action figure and all the other memorabilia.

"Come on kids, it's time to go," Molly Weasley said from the door to the kitchen. They were taking a port-key as they did not know the exact position to be able to apparate. All 20 of them gathered around an old kid's jump rope taking hold to wait for the portkey to engage. They landed in the middle of their large campsite, one of the advantages of being Minister of Magic.

"Let's get the tents set up," Arthur told them and they got to work on the two large Weasley tents, each one had a kitchen, living room, bathroom and two bedrooms. Draco also had a large tent with a living room and three bedrooms (Malfoy's have to have the best). The Longbottom's tent was a lot like the Weasley's with two bedrooms but no living room or kitchen.

"So who is sleeping where?" Ginny asked as she wanted to set her bag down.

"Bill and I are sharing a room in my tent along with Fleur and Gabrielle in another room and Remus and Tonks in the last room," Draco told them.

"Neville, Colin and Dennis have their room next to ours," Frank Longbottom told them after finishing putting up his tent.

"That leaves Hermione, Ginny and Luna in the room next to ours," Molly told the girls and pointed to the first tent. "The boys will split up in the other tent."

They all dumped their gear and then headed back outside with the lawn furniture they had conjured while inside. It was alright to use magic inside the tents where muggles couldn't see it. Colin and Dennis were put in charge of lighting the camp fire as everyone settled into their chairs to discuss the coming match. "This is very exciting," Arthur told them. "My first term as Minister and our country's team makes it to the world cup.

"Hello Minister Weasley," a tall Irish man said as he approached the group. "My name is Seamus O'Connor head of Ireland's division of games and sports," he said as he shook Arthur's hand.

"Good afternoon Mr. O'Connor," Arthur told him with a jovial smile. "This is my family and a few of our friends. This is my wife Molly, our sons Charlie, Fred, George, Ron and Bill." They each waved as he named them. "This is Bill's fiancé Fleur Delacour, her sister Gabrielle and Gabrielle's fiancé Draco Malfoy. This is Remus Lupin and his wife Tonks whose nephew is our seeker Xavier Lupin. Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood are friends of Xavier's and my family. Then we have Frank and Alice Longbottom and their son Neville and Colin and Dennis Creevy. That is everyone." Arthur grinned at the man, "We don't expect you to remember their names of course."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all and an even greater pleasure to host the cup. The pitch is just over this ridge here. We extended the top box this year so that all of you could fit as well as the Brazilian Minister and their fans. I will be back to accompany you to the pitch in the morning before the crowds. Have a pleasant evening." He said and made his way across the campsite in the direction of the Brazilian contingent.

"There's Susan and her father!" Ron yelled enthusiastically and waved his girlfriend over. They were joining them in the top box but had their own camp site. Mr. Bones was introduced to everyone.

"Susan told me there would be a lot of people but I never realized the turnout would be like this!" He said laughing jovially. As they sat around talking they were visited by many of their friends. Seamus and Dean were there again with Seamus' mum. The Patil girls stopped by to talk to Ginny about X and see if they thought she could get his autograph and to as Hermione if Wood was fair game now. Quite of few of the order members and other ministry employees stopped by to say hello to Arthur as well so their camp was never quiet. Although with Fred and George around it would be hard to imagine it ever being quiet.

The next morning was hectic around camp as everyone tried to get ready for the match. Ginny was wearing the robes X gave her and they were all decked out in England colors. Mr. Weasley bought all the women rosettes and the guys had flags. Draco bought them all little models of X on his broom and omnioculars for everyone who didn't have them. Remus called them all over to look at a display of t-shirts that said 'X-treme Quidditch Fan' in all different colors with Xavier's number on the back. Ginny laughed and bought a purple one while Ron got an orange one, Hermione green, Gabrielle blue, Tonks pink and Remus red.

Hermione was looking though a cart with different buttons on it when a young girl pulled on her robes. "Are you Hermione Granger?" The girl asked with her eyes lit up wide.

"Yes I am and who are you?" Hermione asked her with a smile. The girl looked to be 6 or 7 years old.

"I'm Emma and my older sister says you are a hero and saved her life along with Harry Potter. Did you really?" The girl asked and pointed over at a girl Hermione recognized as a third year Ravenclaw girl (soon to be 4th year).

"Yes I did," Hermione told her. "There were some scary people trying to hurt all the students and some of my friends and I fought them off so they couldn't hurt anyone."

"She says you get to do magic now! If I save someone do I get to use magic?" Emma asked her while jumping up and down.

"Maybe if you study real hard but I hope you won't have to be a hero because to be a hero someone has to be in danger first and we don't want anyone in danger do we?" Hermione asked her as she shook her head no. "So what house do you want to be in when you get to Hogwarts?"

"I want to be a Gryffindor!" The girl told her, "I don't want to be a Ravenclaw like Claire, she doesn't have any fun." Hermione laughed at how accurate the statement was.

"There you are Emma!" A lady said running over to them, "You know you're not supposed to go running off alone."

"But mum it's Hermione Granger; she really is a hero just like Claire said!" Emma pouted and pointed at Hermione.

"I'm very sorry if she bothered you Miss Granger," the mother said taking her daughter's hand. "She gets so excited whenever my older daughter tells of your adventures with Harry Potter."

"It's not a problem," Hermione said with a smile and called after Emma, "Good luck on getting into Gryffindor!"

"So you're a celebrity now huh?" Ginny said with a chuckle as she watched the little girl being dragged away by her mum.

"Seems so, it makes me curious what the other students say about all our adventures," Hermione said with a laugh as they thought of all the things they had done over the year.

The top box was huge and had a perfect view of the pitch. Hermione didn't want to know how much the 22 tickets had cost Harry; she knew it was more than her parents probably made in a year. They sat on green padded gold seats. The whole stadium was white with green details except for the top box which was gold with green. The box was divided into three sections, two large sections and a smaller center section. Each of the larger sections was for the England or Brazil fans and the center for Irish officials or neutral fans.

By late morning the stands were full of spectators. The girls were busy laughing at the different advertisements that would appear on the board. The Ireland national team was out on the pitch doing drills and tricks to amuse the fans as well as flying around signing autographs. Everyone was very excited to see the match.

The daughter of the Brazilian minister came over to Remus and Tonks to tell them that she was a fan of Xavier. She had very good English skills and Hermione and Gabrielle talked to her for a few minutes comparing the different countries. Seamus O'Connor came back into the top box and told them the match would be starting shortly. They all took their seats and waited for the teams to be announced.

As Xavier was announced it seemed like the entire stadium cheered, it was obvious he was a favorite of many. The quaffle was released and the match was on. Ron and Draco were seated next to each other discussing both teams strategies while Ginny kept her eyes glued to X. He had winked at her as he took his warm up lap and she had smiled and waved.

The game went all night and into the next morning. The teams had subbed out their players so they could sleep. X had refused to leave the game since he was afraid the other seeker would see the snitch while he slept. The Weasley's and the rest of the top box fans took turns sleeping so they could wake everyone if anything spectacular happened. The score was 360 to 410 in favor of Brazil at 6 am.

Xavier was tired but he was determined. He had not seen the snitch once in all that time and was getting upset. He wondered if they charmed it to go invisible so the game would last longer. "Take a break already," Wood called out to him as he came back onto the pitch from his 4 hour nap.

"As soon as I catch the snitch I promise I'll sleep for 12 hours!" X yelled back at him. He was just turning to see if Wood was going to respond when he caught sight of movement below him on the pitch. "I see you, you little devil," he mumbled as he twisted his broom and took off in a direct dive toward the snitch. Brazil's seeker was on the other end of the pitch talking to his keeper who had to point out that X was moving.

The snitch was hovering barely a foot off the ground as he sped after it. He pulled out of the dive in time for his toes to skim the grass and followed the ball as it sped away still only a few inches from the grass. It was extremely difficult to fly fast that low to the ground and the fans were amazed with his flying skills. "That is some X-tremely low flying by Lupin. What an amazing flyer!" The announcer said as the stadium was finally on their feet and cheering again.

"Come on X!" Ginny was yelling while jumping up and down along with the rest of the Weasleys and Remus and Tonks. Draco was even yelling and cheering along with them, just not bouncing. "Get that snitch! Get that snitch!" The crowd started chanting.

X put on one final burst of speed and closed his fingers around the little winged ball. He held it up and on closer inspection someone had charmed the ball to be white like the entire stadium. The only reason he could see it was because it had ventured close enough to the green grass! The stadium was buzzing with sound as his team descended on him a pile of brooms and limbs.

X headed over to the referee for the match and showed him the snitch so they could test it to see who altered it. "This would explain why the bloody match took so long and why that was the first time it was spotted." The man said in his deep Irish accent.

The team took their victory lap around the pitch waving at all the fans before making their way to the top box to get the cup. The announcer introduced each of them and they shook hands with Arthur, the Brazil minister and Mr. O'Connor. Xavier was the last one announced and he waved to the wildly cheering crowd before shaking hands and being handed the World Cup trophy. It was one of the best feelings he had ever had!

Ginny was bawling she was so happy. She could feel how elated Harry was and found it hard to keep her emotions in check. The Brazil team entered the box and was introduced as well and shook hands. Then everyone in the top box got to shake hands with both teams. Hermione hugged X and Wood, who kissed her cheek and told her that he was sorry and was glad they were still friends. X wrapped Ginny in his arms and just held her he was so emotional. He just wanted to share the moment with her. He set her back down after a few seconds and kissed her lightly before moving on to hug Remus and Tonks.

"That was the best match I've ever been to!" Ron told them as they all headed to the camp site to get some sleep.

"I wonder who it was that charmed the snitch." George asked and you could see the evil genius at work in his mind.

"I can't believe he saw it the way it was charmed," Charlie commented. "If it had been anyone else playing seeker we'd still be there and you'd all be late back to school!"

"Harry could have caught it," Colin told them all firmly. "He's the best seeker ever. He should have made the team instead of X."

"You're right Colin," Bill told him. "Harry would have been able to catch it too."

They all went straight to sleep once they got back to the tents since they had only napped during the match for an hour at a time or at least between big plays. They were all going to sleep until late afternoon, have a large and early dinner and then head back.


	24. Last Train Ride

Chapter 24: Last Train Ride

Mrs. Weasley was rushing around making sure everyone had everything they needed for the school year. "Now Ginny you don't need to take your club clothes to school," she scolded and pulled the outfits out of her daughter's trunk. Ginny just shrugged and shrunk the outfits as soon as her mum left the room and buried them in the bottom of her trunk. She wasn't about to leave her fun clothes home for the year.

Harry and Hermione were sitting in Severus' sitting room with Draco and Gabrielle to avoid Mrs. Weasley while she was in her back to school rush. "She's like a mad woman," Draco said shaking his head as they heard her yell at Ron again for having dirty laundry.

"Are you all ready for the new term Severus?" Harry asked their professor who was organizing papers on his desk.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he said with a smirk. "I can only hope there won't be as many duderheads in my classes this year."

"No such luck sir, I hear both Harry and Ron are still taking potions," Gabrielle said with a giggle.

"Don't get him depressed before we even get back," Draco teased. "I would hate for him to actually want to take points from Slytherin." They all fake gasped at the thought and laughed as Snape huffed and went back to sorting his papers.

"So when are we going to have a DA meeting to get us all organized?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Oh, that's what I wanted to talk to all of you about," Harry told her. "Let me call Ron, Ginny and Neville in and I'll explain it to you. I think we should have a meeting of the EDA to talk about the new divisions as soon as we get back. Maybe tomorrow night after the feast?"

"You should be able to use the head common room," Snape told them. "Hermione and Draco have their own rooms with a common room between them. Albus made it large enough that the EDA can meet in there comfortably. You won't have to use the room of requirement any more."

"Great, I always was nervous about sneaking out to have our meetings," Hermione told them and they laughed at how she hated breaking rules. "What, I'm head girl this year I have to set an example!" They laughed again and even she joined in.

Remus and Tonks went first with Harry and Hermione to platform 9 ¾. It was a quick trip since they could apparate. The Creevy's and Longbottoms were next to arrive followed by Luna. Draco and Gabrielle were next and made sure to keep their distance from the others so none of the parents of the Slytherins saw that they were friends. The Weasley clan arrived last, as usual.

"Where's Charlie?" Hermione asked, disappointed that she couldn't say goodbye.

"He had to start his new job today," George told her as she hugged her goodbye.

Hermione and Draco had their own cabin as head boy and girl. They hurried to set up for the prefects meeting while everyone else tried to find a cabin. Their meeting went quickly with their friends congratulate them on making head boy and girl. Gabrielle and the other new 5th year prefects were explained their duties and patrol schedules were handed out. "Now this year we all need to work together," Hermione told them. "House rivalries no longer apply. We need each other to get through the war that is coming."

"We expect you to take the lead and prove that Hogwarts has finally united," Draco told them. "In addition, no one outside the school can know about our new friendships. We need the death eaters to believe that the Slytherins are still on their side so that when the time comes to show our true loyalty it will strike a hard blow."

"If you have any problems or suspect someone's loyalty is wavering we want you to come to us right away," Hermione told them. "Now are there any questions?"

Sylvester Spinnet raised his hand and Hermione groaned in frustration, "Yes Sly?" She said knowing she wouldn't like the question.

"Have you dated a Slytherin yet?" He asked her, "Because you know I'm still available." The rest of the prefects laughed.

"If you've read the paper this summer you would know that I was dating a former Gryffindor Quidditch player and didn't have time to date a Slytherin." She told him with a smile, he may annoy her but his persistence was endearing. She always felt desirable when he and his friends asked her out.

"I read you were dating another Weasley," Carlie Thompson a 5th year Hufflepuff spoke up.

"I have gone out a few times with Charlie Weasley," Hermione told her wondering why they were discussing her love life in a prefect meeting. "I am not dating anyone seriously. I don't plan on having a boyfriend this year."

"So you're not going to date anyone this year?" Sly said sadly.

"She never said that," Draco spoke up realizing Hermione was getting frustrated. "She will most likely go out on a few dates; she just wants to concentrate on her NEWTs so that means no serious relationships, just friendly dates." Hermione flashed him a smile of thanks and they dismissed the meeting.

"I can't believe the topic of choice was my love life," she told Draco as they went back to their compartment. "I don't think your housemates are going to give me a break this year."

"I can't say I blame them," he told her with a grin. "I don't think you've realized just how good looking you've become. Plus you stood up for them and showed them respect; they can't help but fall for you. Why is it you don't want to date a Slytherin?"

"It's not that I don't want to date a Slytherin; it's that I don't feel anything for the ones that have asked me out. Besides, you promised to set me up with the most intelligent on and since you are taken that makes me free of your promise." She told him.

"I'll just have to set you up with someone who has already graduated then," he told her. "Theodore Nott has and older brother who is an Arithmacy master for the ministry."

"You won't give up will you?" she asked him with a smile. "Fine, if you find someone at Hogwarts that you think I'll have a good time with I'll give him a chance. But if I do you'll have to back off on the setting me up thing." They agreed and were shaking hands when Gabrielle walked in to sit with Draco.

"The boys are looking lost without you," Gabrielle informed him. "They all had horrible summers and need to talk to you." Draco kissed her cheek and headed out to his old friends compartment. "I think Ron and Harry were waiting for you so they could play exploding snap."

"Hey guys," Hermione said sitting next to Colin who was playing with them. Dennis was drawing a picture of Ginny and Harry and Luna was once again reading the Quibber.

"I can't believe they asked you who you were dating!" Ginny told her with a smug smile. "I thought maybe they had moved on over the summer."

"Nope, I am still the Slytherin sweet heart it seems." Hermione told her.

"I can't believe this is our last train ride together," Harry said sadly as he turned to look out the window. "It seems like yesterday when Ron and I first sat here."

"It is weird to think it's the last time we're going back to school." Hermione mused. "Next year at this time you'll be starting work and I'll be off to university. It's our last year together and it's kind of sad."

"Yeah, we might never all be together again after this year," Neville said. "We'll all be starting our lives and may only see each other every once in a while."

"We'll just have to make the time to get together," Harry told them all. "I have plenty of room at my house so there is no reason we can't all get together to visit."

"Don't forget Luna, Colin and I have another whole year of school and Dennis has even more than that. It'll be strange not to have all of you there with us," Ginny told them.

"Come on, let's stop thinking about this. We still have the whole year together. We can get all sad about it later!" Hermione said and they went back to their game until the lady came with the food trolley. Harry grinned as he bought them all the candy as was his custom now.

"I'm going to go find the rest of the group and tell them to meet us at Hermione's new room tonight after the feast." Harry said when they were nearing Hogsmead. "We're having our first EDA meeting tonight."

"First years this way please," a male voice rang out across the station. Hermione and Draco looked and saw a sandy haired man waving the little ones over to him. Snape was standing by him looking to be in a foul mood for having to meet the train.

"I wonder who he is; do you think he's the new Care of Magical Creatures professor?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know but he looks too much like Filch for my liking," Draco said and Hermione agreed.

"At least his clothes look new and clean and his hair isn't all gross," She commented as they waited to make sure everyone made it into the carriages. They had to check all the compartments to make sure no one was left on the train and then take their own carriage up to the school.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said to them after the sorting. "I expect this to be a wonderful year as our houses are finally united. It is my pleasure to announce this year's head boy as Mr. Draco Malfoy of Slytherin house." He waited until the applause died down. "And this year's head girl as Miss Hermione Granger," the cheers and applause were deafening and Hermione blushed as she stood to be recognized.

"See we told you they would have rebelled if it wasn't you," Harry whispered to her before Albus continued his speech.

"It is also my privilege to announce that our very own Hagrid was wed over the summer to Madame Maxime from Beauxbatons. We are all very happy for him but we will miss having him here at Hogwarts. We have a new groundskeeper to take Hagrids place, Mr. Arley Filch. He is the younger brother to our caretaker Mr. Argus Filch. I expect you will treat him with the proper respect." The students applauded politely to the man who was standing next to his brother at the rear of the hall. He was the same height and build as his brother but looked to have a nicer disposition. "We also have a new Care of Magical Creatures teacher this year. I would like you all to welcome Professor Charlie Weasley." Charlie took off his hood and they Gryffindors went wild while the rest all cheered for him. "Professor Weasley is an expert on dragons and other magical creatures. He has recently been working in Romania and agreed to return home to take over the open position here at Hogwarts."

"That prat!" Ginny scolded, "I can't believe he wouldn't tell us what his new job was and here he is as our professor!" Ron was still just staring at his brother with his mouth open while Hermione was looking stunned that he would be close by all year. Harry was grinning at the response of his friends. "I'm just surprised I didn't see this coming." Ginny told them and they all understood she meant that she hadn't had a vision of this.

"Wow, I bet Charlie will be a great teacher!" Colin said excitedly. "I'm glad I decided to keep taking COMC."

Charlie was pleased with the welcome he received, especially the shocked looks on his siblings' faces and the startled look on Hermione's face. He just hoped she was glad he would be around all year.

The EDA was waiting around after the feast for Professor McGonagall who was going to show Hermione and Draco to their rooms. "Congratulations on your new job Professor Weasley," Hermione told Charlie as he walked over to the group.

"Thanks Hermione, but you guys only have to call me Professor Weasley during classes; Charlie is fine the rest of the time." He said smiling at her. "So are you all surprised?"

"Yes you great big prat," Ginny told him. "I can't believe you didn't tell us!" Charlie just chuckled and gave her a hug before heading out of the hall.

"These are your new rooms," McGonagall told them as she stopped near a painting of a serving girl on the third floor. "Your password for now is Acid Pop but you may change it at any time by both addressing the painting and telling her your new password. I will need to see the both of you tomorrow after classes to explain the rest of your duties and go over your schedules. Hermione, Severus had asked you to see him during lunch to discuss your assistants schedule." She then left them to their meeting.

"I think we should change the password now to something not Dumbledore related," Draco drawled. "We wish to change the password," he told he girl.

"Yes sir," she said with a courtesy. "What would you and my lady like it to be?"

"Potter Sucks," Draco said with a smirk at Harry while Hermione laughed and repeated the new password.

"I get to pick the next one," she told him as they all piled into their new common room. It was decorated in black and silver much to everyone's surprise. "Oh, it's perfect!" Hermione said as she looked around. Not many knew but she loved decorating in black and almost always chose silver as an accent over gold. She may have been a Gryffindor but sometime the colors could get overwhelming.

"I see they decorated it to my taste instead of yours," Draco told her with a smirk.

"Nope, these are my favorite colors to decorate in as well. I would say they knew us too well." She told him as they plopped down on the overstuffed sofas. "So how was your summer?" She asked Hannah as the boys were still wandering around looking at all he cool things in the room.

"It was fine," Hannah told her. "I got to spend a lot of time with Susan and Justin. It just wish we could have seen more of you guys. Congratulations on head girl, I was glad you got it."

"Thanks," Hermione told her and then Harry cleared his throat to start the meeting.

"I know we don't normally have official meetings, but there are some changes that need to be made to the DA that we need to discuss." Harry started out and they all settled down to business. He explained the divisions of the DA squads and what each squad's mission would be and the 5 types of jobs. "What do you all think?"

"It sounds like a great idea," Justin told him. "Who is going to be assigned to each squad? And has Dumbledore approved this idea?"

"Yes he has approved the idea and is going to be giving us the full support of the staff for training. I have the assignments laid out but let me know if you have a preference or a problem." Harry told them and pulled out his list from his pocket. "We are going with military rankings so it is easier for the members to follow the chain of command. Ron and Neville insist that I be the General and rank over everyone in DA. Is that ok with all of you?" At the nodds of approval he continued. "Each Squad will have a Colonel, I will lead Green squad and Draco will be the Colonel. Red squad Colonel is Hermione, Blue squad Colonel is Neville and White squad Colonel is Ron. After that each squad has a Major. The Majors are Green squad Ginny, Red squad Luna, Blue squad Justin and White squad Hannah." Hannah let out a breath she had been holding, glad she had been placed on the healing squad. "Then we have captains, Red squad is Dennis, Blue squad is Gabrielle and White squad is Colin. After that we have Lieutenant and then Sergeant that will be assigned once we completely assign the squads to the DA members."

"How is White squad going to work?" Hannah asked curious.

"You will be in charge of the healing aspect while Colin is in charge of the rescue aspect. You will most likely set up a make shift hospital wing wherever the battle takes place and Colin will bring you the wounded. Ron will oversee both of you. Poppy has already agreed to train all of your squad in basic first aid and how and when to move injured people. Your elite members and those who want to have a career in healing will learn the more advanced spells and triage. Colin's unit will focus on basic stabilizing spells and finding and safely recovering wounded people." Harry explained.

"Do you have anyone in mind for the Lieutenant and Sergeant positions?" Justin asked him as he thought through who he wanted in his squad.

"Yes, for Green Draco and I thought Blaize Zabini for Luiet. And Seamus and Pavarti for Sgnt. Red we were thinking Padma for Luiet. and Ernie and Dean for Sgnt. Blue perhaps Terry for Luiet. and Lavender for Sgnt. White we want Susan for Luiet. and were thinking of Crabbe and Goyle for Sgnt." Harry told them and enjoyed the reactions to Crabbe and Goyle.

"Why Crabbe and Goyle?" Hannah asked with wide eyes.

"They are reliable," Draco told her. "They will make a great asset to Colin's team as they can easily lift and carry wounded that cannot have magic performed on them. I thought by making them Sergeants they will take a greater pride in their achievements. They are always overlooked as sidekicks and never really given any responsibility but when it came down to choosing between the dark and us they chose to stay loyal to the light. I think that deserves our trust and loyalty."

"I agree that they deserve a position in the squads I just hadn't thought about their brute strength in terms of rescue missions. I was thinking they would be better at the front lines." Hannah told him so he knew she had nothing against the two boys.

"They are not very quick with their wands," Neville told her. "Their strength won't be a tactical advantage with all the spells flying. They would be a greater asset behind the lines."

"So when do we divide up the rest of the DA?" Colin asked them.

"I was thinking we should spread the word that the DA will be meeting in the great hall on Wednesday night. That should give enough time for the word to reach everyone. We will also tell that we are encouraging new members 4th year and up. After we know the turnout and have explained the new squads we can see where they want to go. Anyone with any experience in healing will automatically be sent to White squad we will then divide the rest up into the other three." Harry told them, "We can talk about the current members now and figure out the best places for them so they can be assigned and help us organize once the meeting takes place. We also know that all the 7th year Slytherins and Hermione's little boyfriend want to join so we can assign them as well."

"You might as well assign Sylvester to me as he won't listen to anyone else," Hermione told them with a smile.

"I think you should take Millie, Pritchard and Baddock as well. Millie will listen to you more than me and the two boys are as hot for you as Spinnet is." Draco told her earning sniggers from the others. They also assigned Anthony Goldstein and Sally-Ann Perks to Red squad before moving on.

"I want Zacharias Smith; as much as he annoys me he is a damn good dueler." Harry told them, "Same for Theodore Nott and Emma Dobbs." They also added Stewart Ackerley from Ravenclaw.

"I think Mandy Brocklehurst, Lisa Turpin and Eloise Midgen should be with me since they all want to be healers or nurses." Hannah told them and they agreed. They also added Elenor Brandstone and Orla Quirke whose parents were healers. Stebbins, Summerby and Moon were added to white as well.

"That leaves Blue with Michael Corner, Natalie MacDonald, Daphne Greengrass, Owen Cauldwell and Kevin Whitby." Ron told them as they crossed off names. Neville and Justin were pleased by their crew so they approved the assignments.

"Remember we only want 4th years and above," Harry told them. "We can still have self defense classes for the younger years but no one under 4th should have to fight." They all went back to their dorms then as it was after curfew and they had classes in the morning.

"Let's explore our new quarters," Draco said helping Hermione off the couch. There were two bedrooms one had Hermione's name and the other Draco. There were doors leading to each of the four houses common rooms to make it easier for the students to get a hold of the heads. They shared a bathroom that had a tub almost as big as the one in the prefect's bathroom. The bathroom was in black marble like Hermione's bathroom back at Headquarters except in had gold details.

"This is nice," Draco said impressed as he looked and saw 5 different showerhead in the glass enclosed shower and the 15 different taps on the tub. "It's decorated a lot like my bathroom at home. Do you like it?"

"It's nice," Hermione told him as he pulled her excitedly to his room. Unsurprisingly it was done it shades of green. The accents were in navy blue. He had a queen size four poster bed a dark wood desk and armoire and a door that led directly to the bathroom. Draco was happy with the way his room was decorated. "Let's go look at my room," Hermione told him and rushed over to her door. "Wow!" Her room was done in pastel blues and creams. The duvet was light blue and so were the hangings on her light oak four poster. Her room looked sunny and inviting and she loved it. She had all light oak furniture including an extra large desk, armoire and two large bookshelves.

"I like it," Draco told her. "It looks tranquil and has the same comfy feeling your room at Headquarters had. What do you think?"

"It's perfect; I wonder who decorated the rooms since they knew exactly what we wanted." She wondered out loud.

"Severus probably helped since he knows both of us so well," Draco told her. "So you're going to be assisting him this year huh?"

"Yep, that's the cover we are using so we can continue our research. We had to come up with some reason for me only taking 4 classes!" She said with a smile. "I get to use is private lab all year!"

"You do realize you are the only Gryffindor ever to set foot in there and probably the only student allowed to touch anything. He doesn't even let the headmaster in there." Draco told her.

"That's because Albus can't keep his hands to himself, he likes to touch things. It's not a good habit around brewing caldrons." Hermione told him rolling her eyes.

"I personally think you were mis-sorted and should really be a Slytherin," Draco told her and jumped to the side as she swiped at his arm.

"Yeah I can just see how well a muggle born Slytherin would go over," she told him laughing. "Old Salazar would be rolling over in his grave!"

"Probably so, but he doesn't know what he's missing out on." Draco told her before pecking her cheek. "Have a good night and I'll see you in the morning."

"So what do we have first?" Ron asked with his mouth full of eggs. Hermione just shook her head and passed him his schedule. They had transfiguration first then charms. After lunch the boys would go to Herbologry while she went to assist Snape for the afternoon. "Triple potions! I am so glad I'm out of that class, can you imagine 3 hours straight in that room!"

"We need 3 hours to make a lot of the 7th year potions," Hermione told him rolling her eyes. "Besides you get Divination during our morning break!" She teased him as he groaned at still having to take that class. His mother felt that it would help him understand Ginny better by taking it.

"When is DADA?" Harry asked as he read the morning paper.

"Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday afternoons." Hermione told him having already memorized her friends' schedules. "All four houses are in each NEWT class this year to help keep unity strong so we get to see everyone each class."

"That's cool," Harry told her as he asked Ginny what she had first.

"Potions and then Transfiguration before lunch and Charms and COMC after lunch," she replied with a smile that she got to see Charlie that afternoon. "I can't wait to see what Charlie is going to be like."

"Just remember that he's your professor not your brother while you're in class and there won't be any problems." Hermione reminded her. "You probably shouldn't tease him his first day either, wait until he has a week under his belt first." They laughed at that at sent a smirk in Charlie's direction. He noticed and turned to Remus who was sitting next to him.

"Should I be scared that Hermione and Ginny are smirking at me?" He asked.

"Most definitely, but I think they might give you a break this first week," Remus told him with a chuckle.

"I would definitely watch my back next week," Tonks interjected leaning over Remus. "They have the look of girls who are plotting, it's a lot like the look Fred and George get before something explodes or people turn into animals."

"Do you think this is because I didn't tell them I was coming here?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, but whatever they plot I'm sure it will be unexpected and funny," Remus told him. "They are much more creative with their pranks than the twins were."

"Yeah you should have seen what they did to the Slytherins last year, it was quite funny." Tonks said with a chuckle before heading off to get ready for their first class. "Good luck today Professor Weasley," she told Charlie with a wink.

"Yeah, if you make it through the day without sending anyone to the hospital wing you'll have beat the record!" Remus told him with a laugh and followed his wife.

"Welcome to NEWT level Transfiguration. You will complete your NEWTs at the end of the year. These are the most important exams you will ever take as they determine which jobs will be available to you in the future. High marks in Transfiguration will help you in many fields. I know we have students here that want to become aurors, healers, botanists and at least one who wants to go on to university to master in transfiguration. I expect you all to work hard and get an Outstanding on your NEWT." McGonagall told them all at the start of the class and then took role.

She then went around the room and asked them to demonstrate transfiguration skills they mastered in their first years of school. "Today we will learn about the theory of transfiguring solids into liquids. This will lead into liquids to solids transfiguration. These are hard skills to master and many of you will struggle. Please ask for help if you need it from either myself or others in the class who have mastered the skill." She lectured until the last 20 minutes of class where she started demonstrating transfiguring goblets into water. The problem with transfiguring solids into liquids was that the liquids made a mess. "Who wants to give it a try?" She asked, "I have never yet had a student get it on the first try so who wants to see if they can?"

Hermione saw no one raise their hand so she raised hers, it was the right thing to do as head girl she told herself, it had nothing to do with wanting to be the first to do it right! McGonagall nodded at her and she said the incantation and focused her magic on separating the molecules of the goblet and turning them into water molecules. "Remarkable!" McGonagall said with awe in her voice as the goblet turned into water and spilled over the desk and onto the floor. The class applauded and McGonagall awarded her 25 points.

"Anyone else willing to try?" Minerva asked still slightly shaken that Hermione had managed it on her first try. She knew the girl was talented in transfiguration but she hadn't seen anyone ever be able to do that on the first try. Harry gave it a try and Minerva was shocked to see half his glass turn into water. "Very good Mr. Potter 5 points for that partial transfiguration. You just need to concentrate harder and you'll be able to do the entire goblet. Now I want a foot of parchment on the reasons solid to liquid transfiguration could be advantageous and examples of times you could use it, due on Friday."

Harry patted Hermione on the back on their way to charms, "That was brilliant Hermione, have you been practicing over the summer?"

"No, I did read about the theory but no actual spellwork." She told them still smiling at her achievement.

"McGonagall looked shocked that you were able to do it," Draco told her. "You must be more powerful than you thought to be able to do that so quickly."

"I think I just have a talent for transfiguration," Hermione said with a shrug. "I'm sure it was just because I was concentrating so hard. I really wanted to be the first to do it!" They all laughed at her need to be the number one student.

They just reviewed in Charms and the boys headed off to Herbologry while Gabrielle and Hermione headed down to the dungeons. "Good luck with your assistantship," Gabrielle told her.

"See you after dinner!" Hermione told her and hurried into the Potions classroom to see what Snape had for her.

"Great Hermione you're here," Snape said as she entered the room. "I have 2nd years right now and one of my incompetent 5th years blew up the rat spleens I had prepared for the 2nd years potions. Could you prepare me enough for 20 batches, while I make sure he didn't damage any of the other ingredients?"

"Sure sir," she said and hurried to the side of the room and started slicing the ingredient. It was an ingredient not in the 2nd year potions stock and that was why it had to be prepared for them. It was also very acidic and could burn your skin off if not prepared properly. She got to work with her potions work for the rest of the afternoon.


	25. Squib Self Defense

Chapter 25: Squib Self Defense

Hermione and Draco had to be up early Thursday morning to attend their first staff meeting. Once a month they would meet with the staff to discuss any of the students needs. "Good morning Hermione, Draco, please have a seat and some coffee or tea," Minerva told them as they entered the staff room.

"Good morning," Hermione replied while Draco just nodded. Neither one was a morning person and Hermione could barely function without her morning dose of caffeine after becoming used to it over the summer. She hurriedly poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down cradling it like it was precious.

Draco smirked as the other teachers watched Hermione's response to her coffee. "Don't mind her, she needs caffeine to function in the mornings and hasn't been allowed any since we got back here." He told them and they smiled in understanding.

"It's his fault," Hermione said nodding towards Snape who was smirking and enjoying the show. "The bat had me getting up before the sun did all summer!" The table all laughed as the perfect student and head girl insulted the man with the fiery temper. Many of them were waiting for the explosion that would surely occur from her disrespect.

"My apologies Hermione, if I had known you would be such a bear in the morning perhaps Albus could have paired you with Remus instead. I hear wolves don't get up on the right side of the bed either." He told her with his smirk growing and tried not to laugh at the glare she sent him.

"Severus, leave your assistant alone and let's get this meeting started," Albus said with a chuckle to gain everyone's attention. "Now as most of you are aware Severus and Hermione are working on research projects together this year. In order not to raise too much suspicion we have stated that she is his assistant for the year since she wants to become a potions master herself. In addition Hermione had completed all but 4 of her NEWTs receiving Outstandings in 7 subjects!" That earned gasps and cheers from around the table.

"She will graduate with NEWTs in all but one of the offered classes; this is an honor that no one before her has ever accomplished. The record number of Outstanding NEWTs is 7 by two wizards throughout the history of the school; Hermione is the first witch to ever reach this level and may surpass it at the end of the year. So do not feel that she has abandoned your classes, she has simply finished them early." Albus told them with a smile that seemed to relax many of the teachers who had wondered where she had gotten to.

"Now for the first real order of business, the DA." Albus told them all what Harry was planning with the DA for the year. "Now I would like to assign each of you to a specific squad to help with their training. One of you will be the main teacher assigned the rest can help out as you can. Any suggestions?"

"I should be the one assigned to White Squad," Poppy told them and there were nods around the table. "I will have to train them all anyway, I would appreciate help from anyone else who knows any healing spells."

"I can help," Charlie offered. "We didn't have a nurse in Romania most the time and had to mend bones, burns and scrapes ourselves. I think I can assist in demonstrating some of the basic healing spells." Albus nodded his approval and Hermione let out her breath that she wouldn't be assigned Charlie. He was great but she wanted someone who could help her control all the Slytherins she was getting on her team.

"I'll help Neville with Blue squad," Remus offered. "My expertise is not in dueling it is in defense and that is the focus of Blue squad. Besides, I don't think I should be near Harry when the battle takes place. I wouldn't want him distracted if something happened to me."

Tonks smiled and grabbed her husbands hand, "I will help with either Red or Green squad. I know many offensive spells thanks to my auror training."

"I also will assist with Red or Green squad," Severus spoke up. "I am a dueling master and have extensive knowledge of both dark arts and defense against it."

"I would like Tonks on Green squad with us," Draco told them. "We will be the attacking wave and will be breaking through the death eater ranks like aurors. I think she could be helpful there. I also think that Hermione will need Severus to keep the Slytherins in line. She has the largest amount of Slytherins on her squad because they respect and trust her. Severus is the professor they respect the most so he should also be assigned there."

"I concur," Albus told him with a twinkle in his eye. "Severus it seems you and Hermione will be working together even more this year." Hermione smiled and Severus nodded his approval. "Now Filius, which squads do you want to assist?"

"I was thinking Blue squad since I am a peaceful person," he told them and they had their second teacher on Blue.

"I'll assist Draco and Harry," Minerva informed them. "I was quite the dueler in my youth," she told them with a faint smile.

"I can assist if you would like," Arley Filch said from the back of the room where he and his brother were hiding. "I know many forms of muggle self defense and hand to hand combat. I am a skilled archer and swordsman as well."

"I think those would be great skills for the DA to learn," Hermione spoke up as the rest of the teachers were looking at the groundskeeper like they had no idea what to make of what he just said. "It would be of great assistance if their wands are taken or damaged. We wouldn't want to be left defenseless because out wand was taken."

"Have you heard of these techniques he talks about?" Professor Vector asked her.

"Yes, they are very common in the muggle world. There are many different types of martial arts as they are called as well as self defense techniques to physically disarm an opponent or render them unable to attack." Hermione told them as the muggle studies teachers just nodded vaguely; it was obvious she had no idea what they were talking about. "I am an orange belt in Taekwondo although I am very out of practice now." She told them, "My parents let me join a martial arts club when I was 6."

"Would you help me demonstrate then Miss Granger?" Arley asked her and she agreed and took off her robe. They bowed to each other and she proceeded to block his punches and kicks. "Very good, now try and take me down," he told her and they fought for another few minutes before she connected with a roundhouse and then kneeled on his chest to keep him down. She looked up at the teachers who looked speechless at the two.

"How will this be beneficial in battle with death eaters?" Draco asked her.

"Come here," she told him with a smile. "Now take out your wand and I'll show you that I can disarm you without mine." He smirked at her and shot a few simple spells at her which she managed to dodge. He was shocked to find himself flipped over and on his stomach on the floor with her holding his wand at his throat seconds later. He hadn't even seen her advance!

"Bravo Miss Granger," Arley said with a grin. "I'm glad I'm not the only one who sees the benefits of this knowledge."

"I think we have found ourselves a new self-defense teacher," Albus said with a smile. "I think you should demonstrate your techniques to all of the squads." They then ended the meeting so they could all get to breakfast on time.

"You never mentioned that skill to me before," Severus told Hermione as they walked to the great hall.

"It was something I never though would be useful in the wizarding world. I had to learn to defend myself in primary school since I was picked on for reading all the time and being weird. One of the drawbacks of being muggle born is that when weird things happen to you people think you are crazy and either tease you or are afraid of you." She told him sadly. "I never had any friends until I came here. Every time I made a friend as a child I would end up doing something magical to scare them away. I never understood it until I got my Hogwarts letter."

"I guess no one ever has an easy childhood then," he told her with a sad smile and they continued to breakfast. "I will see you in class." He told her as they parted at the Gryffindor table.

"How was the staff meeting?" Harry asked her with a yawn.

"Good, we found out that Arley Filch is an expert at martial arts and even archery and swordsmanship. Albus asked him to show the DA some self defense moves. The teachers were assigned to our squads as well. You and Draco are getting Tonks and Minerva, I'm getting Severus, Neville is getting Remus and Flitwick and Ron gets Poppy and Charlie."

"I'm surprised Charlie didn't try and get put with you so he could spend more time with you," Ginny told her with an evil grin.

"He luckily has healing experience so he was needed on White," she told them with a smile.

"How can you be happy with being landed with Snape again?" Ron asked her shocked. "You do realize that means you have to spend even more time with him!"

"He's been my research partner all summer Ron and I survived. He and I are friends now; I think I can handle it." She told him rolling her eyes. "Besides, with all the Slytherins Harry put on my squad I'll need him to help keep them in line and not hitting on me!"

"I can just see it now," Harry said with a smirk. "Mr. Spinnet that will be 2 points from Slytherin if you do not take your hands off of Miss Granger at once!" They all laughed at the antics of the now 6th year Slytherin who was infatuated with her. They were interrupted by the morning post arriving.

"Hey Harry look at this," Ron said hading him the daily prophet. The headline read, 'Brazil National Team Fined for Cheating.' "They found out that the reserve seeker for the Brazilian team was the one that tampered with the snitch. He then charmed his glasses to be able to see the snitch. He knew the starting seeker would get tired and come out of the game so he could go in and look like the hero for catching the elusive snitch. He also had his gloves charmed to return the snitch to normal once he caught it so no one would realize he had cheated."

"They never counted on Xavier being such a spectacular seeker that he could see the damn near invisible snitch!" Ginny said with a grin. "It says that his catch proves that he is the number one seeker in the world. They expect he will receive offers to play for every major team in the country!"

"Wow," Harry said leaning back in his seat to think about it all. He loved Quidditch and playing for the national team but he wasn't sure he wanted to play full time. "I wonder what he'll do with the offers?" He asked looking straight at Ginny for her response.

"Ginny here probably knows," Lavender said sitting down next to Harry. "We all saw how cozy the two of them looked. They are probably still in touch right now." Lav was happy that Ginny seemed to have cheated on Harry. She was hoping to be able to go out with him after he finally dumped the red head.

"Ginny and X are friends Lavender, nothing more." Harry told her firmly taking her arm off of him. "Now if you'll excuse me I want to talk to my girlfriend before potions." He said and left the hall with Ginny smirking at Lavender.

"How can he stay with her when it's obvious she was cheating on him?" she asked Hermione. "You were there so you have to know the truth!"

"Things aren't always what they seem Lav," Hermione told her with a smile. "Harry and Ginny are in love and their relationship is strong, don't try to interfere or you'll be the one getting hurt."

Lavender huffed in annoyance. She just wanted to be on the arm of a famous wizard! "Fine, but can you give me the owl address for Oliver Wood, Victor Krum and Xavier Lupin then so I can find a date for the end of year ball?" She asked her.

"I think you're perfect for Oliver so I'll owl him that you are interested. Victor is in a serious relationship and X told me he is taking a break from the spotlight for a while." Hermione told the girl who was obsessed with her image. "Now I have to get to potions, I'll see you in DADA this afternoon." She hurried off before the girl annoyed her any more.

Hermione and Draco were the first two to finish their potions and headed into Snape's personal lab to talk for the remaining hour of class. "I was thinking we should have a costume ball on Halloween," Draco told her. "We deserve a party for all getting along so well!"

"I like the idea but it shouldn't be a ball it should just be a dance so that students don't have to find dates and that all of the students can go, not just the older ones." She told him. "We could have a contest for the best dressed student in each year and an over all Halloween King and Queen."

"I think the teachers should have to dress up too," Draco told her with a big smirk.

"That sounds fine, but you get to tell Severus. He might do it if it was your idea," she told them and they laughed at the idea that Snape would ever dress up.

"We should tell Albus before lunch and he can discuss it with the other teachers." Draco suggested and they started planning the details of the party. With Hagrid gone they had to determine how to decorate since he hadn't grown any of his giant pumpkins. "We can enchant the music so we don't have to hire a band, which should make everything easier."

"We can get the prefects to help us decorate and Professor Flitwick as well since he loves decorating for Christmas." Hermione told him and they spent the rest of the hour hashing out details. Severus had to come in and remind them that class was over. They hurried up to the headmaster's office with their idea.

"This sounds like a wonderful plan," he told them. "I am impressed with all of your planning. I especially like the idea of the costumes, but how will the younger year students get theirs since they are not allowed out to Hogsmead?"

"I think we can have the prefects and other students that are gifted in transfiguration help them out, or there is always owl order." Hermione told him. "If we announce it in time they will have plenty of opportunities to either write home for a costume, owl order for one, or even make one."

"Wonderful," Albus said with his eyes twinkling brightly. "I think you two are going to turn out to be two of the best heads we have had in a long time. Now get to lunch so I can think this over." He told them as Draco pulled a beaming Hermione down the stairs. She was floating from the compliment and he was feeling rather proud himself. He had never expected such a compliment from Dumbledore before he changed sides.

Hermione was writing in her journal before DADA started. She had finished lunch early and made her way to the DADA classroom. She had seen how happy all her friends were with their significant others and was wondering again why she was so determined not to get into a serious relationship. She decided to write down a list of why she didn't want a boyfriend.

Interfere with my studying.

Not enough time with head girl, DA, the Order and potions research.

None of the boys are smart enough or mature enough.

I don't want to get hurt.

I promised my mum I would wait until marriage.

I always dream about my perfect man. I don't want to settle for someone less.

She looked over the list and realized that the real reason was because of number six. She groaned and Tonks smiled and walked over to her and noticed the list. "How could I have fallen for someone that I've never met and who might not even be real?" She asked her sadly.

"Hermione, you're a smart girl. Do you think this man is out there somewhere waiting for you?" Tonks asked her friend who looked so frustrated. She knew it was hard on her having all her friends so happily paired off and no one for her to be with.

"I feel like he is," she told her with a shrug. "But what if I spend my whole life looking for him and miss someone great in the process?"

"My mum always tells me not to try so hard because the best things come when you least expect them to," Tonks told her. "I have also learned that there are always going to be people that hurt you so you just have to keep on trusting and be more careful the next time around." She said pointing at number 4. "Besides we have to meet a few Mr. Wrongs before we meet Mr. Right so when we finally meet that person we'll know it's them."

"Such words of wisdom from a lady with pink hair!" Hermione said with a laugh and gave her a hug. "Thanks Tonks, I don't know why I got so down today."

"Just remember that no man is worth your tears and the one who is won't make you cry," she said wiping Hermione's damp face.

"Thanks Tonks," she said. "A true friend is someone who reaches for your hand and touches your heart."

Remus sat quietly at the front of the room writing down the words of wisdom the girls were telling each other. He smiled as he thought about how mature Hermione was yet she was still a scared little girl every once in a while. His wife was always joking and fun loving yet she could wipe the tears from her friends face and give her hope for the future. He was just happy that he had found his mate and hoped someday Hermione would get together with hers.

"Now go into our office and clean yourself up before your classmates get in here," Tonks said pushing her into the office. She turned to Remus to see his list of advice. "What are you going to do with those words of wisdom?"

"Post them in the staff room for other professors to add to. I want to see what they come up with as well." He told her with a quick kiss as Hermione came back out and the class filed in. "Good morning class, today you are going to be taught a new protection charm. Miss Delacour and Miss Granger will be teaching it to you and answering any of your questions." He motioned to the girls who had almost forgot that they were teaching the patronus shield to the 7th years that day.

"It's called the patronus shield. It takes your patronus and forms a protective barrier or bubble that dementors cannot penetrate. It lasts longer than a regular patronus and can protect multiple people at once." Gabrielle told the class. "The incantation is Contego Patronum, now watch the wand movements carefully." By the end of the period over half the class was able to produce a solid shield. Hermione was patiently working with Crabbe and Goyle while Gabrielle wandered around correcting wand movements of the other students.

"The secret to this spell is that you have to concentrate on a very happy memory," Hermione told Draco's bodyguards. "As you focus on that happy thought then you perform the spell and the bubble should form around you."

Remus was skeptical that Crabbe and Goyle would be able to produce a partonus at all. It was very advanced magic and the two barely made it into 7th year DADA. He watched as Hermione explained the motions to them and helped them understand how to do the spell. She showed such patience with the two lugs, he was impressed with her determination to include them. They were always left out before and he wondered what the cause of their inclusion was.

Goyle was the first of the two to get the spell right and although the bubble was small and not very powerful, he had at least accomplished it. "Greg that was great," Hermione told him with a proud smile. Goyle looked from her to Gabrielle and Draco who both nodded in encouragement before he smiled himself. Hermione could see he was proud of himself. Crabbe was successful in the casting of the spell soon after and the two gave each other high fives. "Vince that was perfect, you two did great," She told them. "Now keep working on it to see if you can increase the strength of the charm. Now that you know you can do it, it should be easier the next time around."

The class finished and Tonks assigned a two foot essay on the advantages of the patronus shield and its uses. "Thanks for helping Crabbe and Goyle," Draco told Hermione as they packed up their books. "They were never very confidant in their spells since they rarely get it on the first few tries."

"I just figured it was about time we included the rest of your friends and having them learn positive spells instead of the ones your fathers taught you is bound to help. They made the right choice and stayed behind last year but they haven't really taken the next step to offer their support to the light. They still give you their devotion but I thought by including them more they might have more devotion to Harry and the light as well." She told him as they walked out of the room.


	26. Birthday Wisdom

Chapter 26: Birthday Wisdom

Harry was pacing the front of the great hall waiting for everyone to show for the first DA meeting of the year. Most of the current members were already there and he was happy to see many new faces. He was nervous about their reaction to the breaking apart into squads. "Calm down love, it will be ok." Ginny told him trying to calm his nerves. "It's a great idea and I'm sure everyone will see that. Besides, it has Albus' support so they will have to like it!"

"Thanks Gin," Harry said giving her a quick hug of appreciation. He noticed it was about 5 minutes after he had asked them to meet there so he figured it was time to begin. "Thank you all for coming tonight to our first DA meeting of the year. As you can see our numbers are growing," he said gesturing to the almost full hall. "I am very happy all of you want to fight beside me and against Voldemort and his death eaters. Now for those of you who do not know what the DA is, let me explain." He went on to tell them their goals for the club and then decided to drop the bombshell. "Since we have grown so large I believe it is necessary to split the group apart into smaller squads. I have talked to Headmaster Dumbledore and he agrees that my new plan of organization for the DA will serve in the war much better." He then went on to describe the four squads and their main objectives. He could see that most of the crowd was nodding in approval. "Now, we will be taking on military rankings from now on we will be a real army, Dumbledore's Army." There was loud applause at the end of that statement and he paused and motioned the EDA forward.

"My name is Neville Longbottom and I will be the Colonel for Blue squad. Harry here will be the general for the army and be in command of everyone in DA. Each squad has a Colonel in charge and other commanding officers in the positions of Major and Captain. We will also be assigning Lieutenant and Sergeant positions once the squads are fully formed." Neville told them as Harry didn't want to be the one to tell them that he was in charge, it would sound better coming from someone else.

"I'm Ron Weasley and I will am Colonel for White squad. Anyone with any interest in becoming a healer or medi-witch should come forward to be on White squad."

"I'm Hermione Granger and I will be the Colonel in charge of Red Squad while Draco Malfoy will be Colonel for Green Squad. Now we want you to think carefully over which squad you feel you would best serve and then come and speak with one of the commanding officers for that squad." She told them and each squad broke into a separate area of the great hall to have mini interviews with the DA members.

Ron, Hannah and Colin had quite a few new recruits. It also seemed that a lot of the girls were gravitating toward either White or Blue as they were hesitant to be in the attack squads. Neville, Justin and Gabrielle were sending people over to Red and Green who they knew were good duelers. Harry, Draco and Ginny were happy with the turnout for their squad; there were some very good younger students that wanted a spot on the front lines. Hermione, Luna and Dennis were busy talking with most of the Slytherins who for some reason Hermione still didn't understand flocked to her like ducks to water.

Once they had formed the squads the new students were told to review all the spells they had learned in DADA over the years and that practices would start next week. They decided that Red would meet on Tuesday, Green on Wednesday, White on Thursday and Blue on Friday, that left them time for EDA on Mondays still. "Thank you all for your participation and loyalty. Please remember that no one outside of Hogwarts can know about DA and especially about the squads."

"Remus what is this?" Minerva asked him after he had hung his list of 'words of wisdom' on the staff room board with room for more entries.

"I overheard Tonks and Hermione talking the other day about advice they had been given and they were giving each other and thought it could be fun to see what everyone else comes up with. You know, like phrases that we've heard from our parents or in passing." He told her with a shrug. "It's not like we have anything better to do in staff meetings."

"So who did you get the ones off of so far?" Charlie asked as he sat down with his coffee.

"Mine was the one that a true friend is someone who reaches for your hand and touches your heart," Hermione said through her yawn. She didn't know why they decided that she needed to come to the staff meetings weeks now since she was Snape's apprentice, they had upped her title from assistant to apprentice so she could help him with his marking. "Tonks came up with the rest."

"I have one," Rolanda Hooch told them. "Don't waste time on someone who isn't willing to waste their time on you." They all agreed and it was added to the list, they still had a good 10 minutes before the staff meeting officially started.

"My father used to tell me the key to a successful life was to make yourself a better person and know who you are before you try and know someone else and expect them to know you." Irma Pince told them.

"Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened!" Poppy said with a smile. "That's what my sister always says after she breaks up with another man."

"To the world you may be one person, but to one person you may be the world. That's what my wife used to say to me in regards to our children. She always wanted me to remember that they idolized me and that what I did may seem insignificant in the eyes of the world but to my kids it was very important." Flitwick told them all.

"Very wise," Charlie told the little man who had lost his entire family to Grindlewald. "My advice is to never frown, even when you are sad, because you never know who is falling in love with your smile." He said this looking right at Hermione. "I know from experience that it is easy to fall for someone just from watching them smile."

"I love you not because of who you are, but because of who I am when I am with you." Professor Vector told them all. "I've always believed that when you're around someone you love you become a better person as well."

"You're too quiet Severus," Remus told his friend. "What words of wisdom do you have for us?"

Severus had the line on the tip of his tongue but was hesitant to say it as it could give him away. At Remus' prodding and the looks of the entire staff he said, "The worst way to miss someone is to be sitting right beside them knowing you can never have them." Dumbledore's eyes sparkled even more at that comment and the rest of the staff wondered if there was any hidden meaning in his words. Severus was sitting between Tonks and Hermione.

They were silent for a few more minutes and as Dumbledore was standing to start the meeting Hermione came up with another one. "Just because someone doesn't love you the way you want them to, doesn't mean they don't love you with all they have." She said this with a small smile and everyone thought it was great advice for someone so young.

"That's 13!" Trelawney screeched, "We must add another one!" They all rolled their eyes at the melodramatic lady but wracked their brains for another tidbit.

"Just remember that whatever happens happens for a reason," Albus told them with a wink and they quickly wrote it down to appease Sybil. "Now, let's get on with business."

"So what are we doing for Hermione's birthday?" Ginny asked the boys as they sat in the Gryffindor common room waiting for Hermione to finish her rounds. "She's going to be 17 so we have to do something special!"

"We should have a surprise party for her. She never wants us to do anything special for her so this year we should go all out," Harry said.

"We'll have to find someplace large to have it since it seems like every single student in the school loves her." Ron reminded them.

"We'll need teacher support or we'll all end up in detention. And she'd kill us if we brake too many rules and get her in trouble since she's head girl an all." Ginny said.

"We should do a muggle theme or something that most of the students haven't seen before and will be extra special for Hermione," Colin suggested.

"What's that singing thing at a bar she talks about?" Ginny asked them.

"She likes karaoke?" Dennis asked shocked, Hermione just didn't seem the karaoke type.

"She told me she always liked the jazz lounge idea versus the night club scene." Ginny said with a shrug since she didn't know the difference.

"How about we use the Room of Requirement, assuming we get teacher permission, and have it set up as a muggle jazz club but with the opportunity for karaoke. We can have other muggle music to dance to while no one is singing." Colin recommended.

"We should have everyone dress up as well so it's a classy affair, just like a jazz club." Dennis told them with a grin.

"I'll talk with Remus and Tonks tomorrow," Harry told them. "They can hopefully chaperone and then we can invite everyone. It'll be hard to keep it a secret."

"How about we tell her that we are taking her to the ROR for a birthday night out so she dresses up but we don't tell her how big the party is. She can just assume it's the EDA only, not the entire DA." Ron suggested with a smile. "Are we doing presents?"

"You know that the Slytherins will bring gifts since they are all about showing off but we should tell people they don't need to bring a gift since she's not a big gift person."

Hermione walked in then ending their discussion. "So what were you all planning?" She asked sitting down between the Creevy brothers.

"We were taking about what to get you for your birthday, so what do you want?" Harry asked her with a grin. "I'll get you whatever you ask for if I can."

"I want Snake," She told him with a smirk.

"Um, Hermione why do you want a snake for your birthday, you already have a cat." Ron asked her curiously.

"Not just any snake but Snake. It's because I want a peaceful night's sleep. I keep having these weird dreams about this guy I met at the club this summer. He's starting to take the place of my mystery man and it's really irritating me. I wish I could see Snake again and get him out of my system!" She told them frustrated. "Think you can handle that Harry?" She asked jokingly.

"Are you talking about the guy you kissed the night you got drunk because of Oliver?" Ginny asked her.

"Yep, I kissed him and now I dream about kissing him every night. I mean I only danced with the guy for like an hour and now he's stuck in my head!" She vented, "I guess I just want to see if he may be the mystery guy I've been dreaming of or if my subconscious is playing mean tricks on me."

"And how am I supposed to find your mystery man?" Harry asked her.

"He works out of the country and I don't even know his real name. He said if I had a smart owl it could probably find him. I don't expect you to find him, but it's the only thing I really want." She told him, "Although I do always like clothes, shoes and books!" They all laughed knowing that she was already well on her way to having her own library.

"Is there anything muggle you want?" Dennis asked her. "I know the rest of the EDA are horrible when it comes to muggle stuff.

"Not really, I got mostly everything I needed this summer. My mum took us shopping and bought us way too much." She told them with a smile. "Now, it's past curfew so let's all go to bed so we will be awake for classes in the morning!" She said and headed to the portrait to her common room. "Good night!"

After she had left they all turned to Harry, "Think you can find that bloke and get Dumbledore to allow him to visit?" Ron asked him. "I hate to think she's having problems sleeping because of him."

"She's sleeping just fine Ron," Ginny told him with a giggle. "They are nice dreams she's been having, she just feels bad about fantasizing about a guy she only met once for an hour. She thinks he probably doesn't even remember her."

"Who could forget our Hermione?" Harry asked in mock insult. "No, I'll send a letter out with Hedwig in the morning. If anyone can find him she can."

Harry headed off to the owlry early the next morning. He had finished writing the letter to this Snake chap and wanted to send it out quickly in hopes for a response. He had told him who he was, assuming he had been under a rock for the last 17 years, and that Hermione was his friend. He mentioned the club and when she met him and wondered if he could possibly be persuaded to come to Hogwarts for an evening. Hedwig hooted her approval of the mission and flew out the window into the early morning as he headed down to breakfast. He wasn't going to mention to any of them his letter in case it never was answered.

"Morning," Ginny said with a yawn as he sat down between her and Ron in the seat they had saved him.

Owl post arrived a few minutes later and Harry happened to look up to the head table to try and catch Remus' eye when he noticed Hedwig fly towards Snape with a letter, his letter to Snake! "That sneaky git," he said and shook his head realizing how much easier it would be to get 'Snake' to her party. He didn't want to be the one to tell her who he really was. He must have worn a glamour and was there to keep an eye on them.

Harry made his way to Tonks and Remus' office. "So, was there always an older order member following us when we went to the club?" He asked without bothering to say hello.

Tonks chuckled as Remus looked startled. "Yes, Albus wanted to guarantee your safety and knew you would have been upset about needing an escort."

"You can explain that to Hermione when she finds out the guy she's been dreaming of for a month is actually Snape." Harry then told them the whole story and what she asked him for her birthday. "So this morning Hedwig flew in and straight to Severus, so I'm guessing it's him using a glamour. I never saw him that night or I would have recognized he was using a glamour."

"Who else knows?" Remus asked him with a small smile.

"Just me, I wasn't sure Ron could have handled the idea of Hermione dreaming of Snape." Harry said with a chuckle. "And can you imagine Charlie's reaction?" They all laughed at that.

"Yeah, he's still stinging from the fact that she said Severus was a better kisser." Tonks told them. "I'll talk to Severus and see what he wants to do. I did his glamours and I can again if he wants to go. Maybe he can let her down gently or something."

"I don't think she wants anything. She thinks the only reason she dreams about him is because she was drunk and has a half formed image of a guy who partially met her dream man requirements. She wants to see him again to purge him from her system." Harry told them.

"I'll talk to him and see what we can do. I'm guessing you also want us to talk to Albus about a birthday bash for her?" Tonks asked.

"Yeah, we want to have a party in the ROR with a muggle jazz lounge feel, I thought you two could chaperone as well."

"We'll find out and get back to you," Remus said. "Now get to class before you're late!" He said pushing him out the door.

"Oh this is good," Tonks told Remus with a mischievous look. "Snape kissed her or let her kiss him and danced with her and didn't mention it to us."

"That means either he was too embarrassed or angry with himself for allowing it to happen… or he liked it and didn't want us to know." Remus told her with a wink.

"I want to be there to see his face when you mention it to him, especially since he still thinks his secret is safe. I have to give Hedwig credit for being an entirely too smart bird," Tonks said laughing.

Ginny pulled Harry aside at lunch, "You're never going to guess who Snake is," She told him with a sly grin.

"You mean Snape?" Harry asked her as she narrowed her eyes at how he knew.

"I just saw it in the orb this morning how could you know?" She asked him.

"I sent a letter to him with Hedwig and she flew it to Snape this morning," he told her and she smiled. "I haven't told anyone since I'm not sure how Ron and especially Hermione will take it."

"I wonder if he'll write back?" Ginny asked, "I wonder if he enjoyed dancing with her and her kiss. Oh she told me all about her conversation with him and I gathered they were flirting pretty heavily with each other! She told me she told him he was her absolute favorite snake."

Severus sat in his office trying to draft a reply to Potter about Hermione's party. He thought it could be fun to see if she recognized him or was even really interested in 'Snake' without the alcohol. He knew he shouldn't do it but just couldn't bring himself to say no. Besides he had overheard Colin telling Justin that he was the only thing she asked for for her birthday. How could he say no to that!

He was still trying to write the reply when Harry knocked and entered his office. "I thought I'd come invite you to Hermione's birthday party," Harry said with a smirk as he noticed the tensing of his teacher. He knew that Snape could either go as himself or as Snake, not both and he wanted to see which one he chose.

Severus looked closely at Harry and saw his amusement. "What is it Potter?"

"I was just wondering if you were ever going to tell us you were Snake or if you were going to let us think you were someone else." Harry told him with a smirk. "I figured it out this morning when my owl went straight to you. So what were you going to respond?"

"I hadn't decided what I would respond," Severus told him honestly. "I want to get her what she wants for her birthday but at the same time I don't want to traumatize her when and if she finds out who I really am."

"How much did you lie to her?" Harry asked him, "She hates it when she is lied to. So maybe you should just write her back and tell her you're not interested."

"I never lied to her," Severus told him. "I told her to call me Snake as it's what some of my friends used to call me when I was younger. I also told her that I worked out of the country and that I knew the owner of the club. They are true as Scotland is outside of England and I have met the clubs owner."

"Then you should just come to her party and let her get you out of her system." Harry told him with a smile. "Besides I want to see if she can figure out who you are."

"Fine, I will be there Harry, but just don't tell her that I'm coming." Severus told him. "If she is having a fun time dancing with all of her friends I don't want to ruin that for her."

"She'll be excited to see you since she thinks you think she was just a flirt and would never give her the time of day," Harry told him. "She says you match the physical description of her dream man and that's why you are stuck invading her dreams."

"She'll be upset that you told me all of this," Snape told him with a smile. "Now get out of here before anyone catches you being nice to me."

"So we're hanging out in the ROR for my birthday?" Hermione asked Ginny as they were going through her closet to pick out an outfit.

"Yeah, Colin and Dennis are going to set it up like something muggle for you," Ginny said. "They said we should all dress up nicely. So let's pick out something nice for you." They decided on a sleek black dress that had a v-neck and low back. The hem was shorter on the left side than the right and slightly flared out. She finished up the outfit with her black boots charmed to look like strappy sandals but she could still use it to hold her wand. She put her hair up in a French twist and finished it off with lip gloss and silver eye shadow. "You look great," Ginny told her with a smile as they headed to the party.

"Quiet everyone," Harry called to the room, "they are on their way!" He wiped the map clean and hurried to near the door so they could surprise her. Ginny told Hermione to go in first and smiled as Hermione jumped when everyone yelled surprise.

"Wow, thanks everyone," Hermione said with a smile and a blush at how many people were there to celebrate with her. "This place looks fantastic!" She told her friends, it was a replica of a muggle jazz club down to the small round tables and hazy atmosphere. She then noticed that there was karaoke and grinned and laughed at the idea of her friends singing.

"Have a fun time and don't worry we'll keep everyone on their best behavior," Tonks told her with a kiss to the cheek before heading off to the corner of the room with Remus to keep an eye on the students.

Hermione looked around and took in who was all there, all of the EDA and her entire Red squad as well as most of the DA. Everyone seemed to be having a good time dancing to the muggle music and talking at the tables or by the bar and food table. "Thanks guys," she told Harry, Ginny and Ron. "I've never had such a party before!"

"There's a bunch of presents for you too," Ron told her with a grin. "Most look like books though unfortunately!" They laughed and headed towards the dance floor. Hermione danced with Harry first, then Ron, Draco, Colin, Dennis, Justin and Neville. Harry then took her hand as he had seen her present enter the room.

"I got you the present you asked for," Harry told her with a smile. "I hope you like it." Hermione was confused as the only thing she could remember asking for was to see Snake again. At her look Harry smirked and pointed towards the door. There Snake was standing looking almost nervously around the room. Harry knew she was happy when her whole face lit up with a smile and her eyes sparkled.

"Thanks Harry," Hermione told him with a kiss on the cheek before rushing off to claim her present as she saw a few of the other 7th year girls eyeing him. "Hello stranger," she said with her purr she had managed to perfect since that night.

"Good evening birthday girl," he told her with a smile and kissed her hand in greeting. "One of your friends invited me; I hope that is alright with you."

"I'm surprised that you would even want to come," Hermione told him with a smile. "I though you worked out of the country."

"I work here in Scotland so it was not difficult to get here," he told her. "Would you like to dance?" He led her to the dance floor where she buried herself in his chest and sighed in contentment. They danced for a few songs before she excused herself to get a drink and see if anyone else had shown up she needed to say hello to. She saw Charlie and waved to him as he talked to Remus and Tonks. She headed over to them.

"Have you seen Severus?" She asked them while she looked around the room.

"I don't think he's here," Remus told her.

"Oh," Hermione said realizing how disappointed she was that he wasn't there. She counted him as one of her best friends. "Well if you see him will you let me know please?" They nodded and she made her way back over to Snake.

"Something wrong?" He asked her as he noticed the sad look in her eyes.

"No, not really. I was hoping one of my best friends was going to be here and he didn't show up." She told him, "But I am glad you are here."

"Who's this friend?" He asked her as they danced. "Someone special?"

"He's my research partner," she told him as he spun her out. "So what line of work are you in?" She asked him trying to change the subject since she wasn't sure why she felt so slighted that Severus wasn't there.

"My work isn't important. I do many different things but I also research." He told her as the music changed to a slower song and he pulled her close to him.

She felt so content in his arms with his smell surrounding her. She liked how his fingers splayed across her back as they danced. He held her so confidently that she had never felt so safe in anyone's arms. His smell reminded her of someone and his touch felt so familiar. She just couldn't remember who it was he reminded her of. "Thank you for coming to my party. I really wanted to see you again." She smiled shyly at him and was pleased to see him smile back at her.

"It was my pleasure," he purred in her ear. He pulled her even closer enjoying the feeling of having her in his arms. "You look beautiful tonight, very graceful." He loved how she blushed prettily in his arms. He couldn't remember the last time he had that effect on a woman.

Hermione realized that she wasn't going to get him out of her system after such a wonderful night. He was such a gentleman yet she knew nothing about him. "Tell me something about you." She requested.

"I enjoy reading about a variety of subjects. I am an only child and I enjoy my job and my research." He told her being careful to be as vague as possible. Hermione laughed at how vague his answers were.

"You haven't been saying much all evening. Are you trying to avoid using your extremely sexy voice for a reason?" She asked him with a smirk.

He leaned closer to purr in her ear, "No my dear but I also don't want to have any effect on your little friends. You are the only woman I want to effect."

Hermione couldn't help herself any longer and rose up on her tiptoes to kiss him. Severus didn't know what to do. If he responded it was like he was lying to her or leading her on and if he didn't respond she would think she wasn't desirable, when she was actually very desirable. So he kissed her back but avoided from letting her deepen the kiss. Hermione broke away and smiled at him. She liked the feel of his lips on hers. "I am going to go join a few of my other friends for a while. Will you stay a bit longer or do you have to head back?"

He saw that she wanted him to stay and didn't want her disappointed on her birthday. "I'll stay," he told her and headed over to Remus and Tonks. "I'm going soft, its official." He told them as he sat down. "She gave me the perfect opportunity to excuse myself and at the look on her face I agreed to stay. The damn chit has me wrapped around her finger somehow."

Tonks just laughed as Remus wasn't sure of the proper response to that comment. "She certainly seems happy to see you," Tonks told him. "I saw that sweet little kiss, you looked like you were uncomfortable and yet enjoying yourself at the same time."

"She's my student so I should not allow her to kiss me but at the same time she is a beautiful young woman and I wouldn't be a red blooded man without enjoying her kiss." Severus told them. He was saved from further comment by Charlie joining them.

"Professor Charlie Weasley, Care of Magical Creatures. I saw you at the club over the summer." He said wanting to know who the man was that had monopolized Hermione's time all evening.

Severus was enjoying himself, "Snake," he said with a curt nod. "I was invited by Harry Potter over there to the party. I met Hermione this summer and she wanted to see me again." He loved the look on Charlie's face at that revelation.

"I wasn't aware anyone outside of Hogwarts was allowed at the party for security reasons," Charlie told him with a frown.

"Oh, Albus and I go way back and he had no problems with my attending the festivities tonight. In fact he mentioned that I could stop by anytime." Snape told him with a smirk, taunting Weasley children was one of his favorite activities.

"Snake, there you are," Hermione said coming over to them. "I was afraid you had left." She had danced with three of her younger DA charges and talked with Harry and Ginny and hurried back over to Snake, her birthday present.

"You look lovely tonight Hermione," Charlie told her with a big smile. "Would you like to dance?" Hermione looked between Snake and Charlie a few times before agreeing to dance with Charlie at Snake's wink. "Are you having a nice time?" He asked her as they danced.

"Yes it's lovely. Have you seen Severus yet?" She asked him as she still hadn't seen her potions professor. "I was hoping he would at least stop by to wish me a happy birthday."

"I'm sure he just didn't want to appear friendly to you in front of a crowd, you know how he is around non-order members." He told her to try and reassure her. "So who is the guy you've been dancing with all night?"

"A friend," Hermione said with a goofy smile. "Harry can tell you," she said while she excused herself back to Snake after the song leaving him disappointed on the dance floor.

She danced with Snake for the next few songs, just enjoying being in his strong arms. She was still trying to determine who he felt and smelt like. His black robe felt just like… "You git!" Hermione told him figuring it out and looking up. "I can't believe it and here I was being upset that you hadn't come to my party!" She couldn't believe that Snake was Severus under a glamour spell. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"This was more entertaining," Severus told her with a smirk. "Are you disappointed?" He asked her trying not to show any emotion on his face.

"No, I guess I'm actually relieved. I couldn't figure out how I could feel so comfortable and safe in the arms of a stranger." She told him with a big smile.

"So you feel safe in my arms then?" He asked looking shocked. He had never had anyone tell them they felt safe around him, they were always wary of him.

"Of course," Hermione said rolling her eyes. "You're one of my best friends and I trust you explicitly, why wouldn't I feel safe with you?"

"I'm just not the first person one thinks of as safe; in fact I'm usually one of the last people someone would go to for safety." He told her honestly.

"That just proves they don't know you as well as I do." She told him and kissed his cheek. "I'm glad you're here, this way I can keep dancing with you and you don't have to worry about avoiding everyone else. Did Harry tell you why I wanted you to come?"

"Something about me being the only thing you asked for for your birthday," Severus said with a wicked smirk. "I thought that perhaps this would be a better gift than me." He told her pulling a thin black box from his pocket and handing it to her to open.

"Oh Sev it's wonderful," she told him with tears in her eyes, neither even noticing the shortening of his name. It was a long silver necklace with a rose shaped pendant.

"The rose part itself holds two shrunken potions vials and the stem a separate one." He told her. "The ice part of the rose has the Cloud Clearing potion in it and the fire side is for when we complete our current research. The potion in the stem is harder to access but you can put whatever you want in it." He wasn't sure if it was an appropriate gift but he had noticed that she had been wearing a charmed vial of the cloud clearing potion on a chain. "The shrunken vials are charmed to hold the potion in stasis and never break even from a spell."

"Thank you so much, it's the best gift I could have gotten and it's beautiful as well." She told him and gave him another tender kiss.

"I do need to go do my rounds now but I hope the remainder of your birthday is satisfactory." He told her in shock that she kissed him now that she knew who he really was. "Happy Birthday Hermione and good night." He kissed her hand and beat a hasty retreat, smiling as he noticed her fasten the chain around her neck.

"What do you have there?" Ginny asked as she noticed Hermione's dopey smile. Hermione showed her the necklace. "That's an awfully romantic gift."

"Not really," Hermione told her with a laugh. "It's supposed to look just like a piece of jewelry but it holds three potions in stasis for emergency use. Really, Severus would never give someone something romantic, he wouldn't even know how. If you note the rose is an almost exact replica of the one on my hair pin."

"I thought I saw your birthday man give that to you, not Snape." Ginny said wondering if her friend had figured it out. She wouldn't have expected her to be so calm about it.

"Severus is Snake; he was under a glamour following us for the Order." Hermione told Ginny although she could tell that she already had figured it out. "So were you ever going to tell me or would this have gone on forever with you laughing?"

"I thought you'd be wierded out that the guy you've been dreaming about lately turns out to be Professor Snape. It could cause permanent damage and I didn't want that." Ginny told her with a laugh.

"Oh hush, you know that I find Severus attractive so I wouldn't get nightmares from the thought of kissing him. Besides, I've already kissed him and noting bad happened." Hermione laughed. "Now lets party some more!" She drug Ginny over to the rest of the EDA.

"That's a pretty necklace you got there Hermione," Tonks said as she and Charlie neared the group on the way back from the bar (non-alcoholic only).

"Thanks, it's from Snake. It matches my hair pin Charlie gave me and holds three emergency potions." Hermione told her and the boys looked impressed that jewelry served a real purpose.

"What potions are you going to put in it?" Gabrielle asked her.

"There are two places in the rose for potions. One already has the Cloud Clearing potion in it and the other is reserved for once I finish my research. I haven't decided what the potion in the stem will be. I was thinking maybe a healing draft or a blood replenishing potion, something that could save someone's life if needed."

"How did Snake know you're interested in potions and how did he get a hold of that potion?" Charlie asked her wondering if the guy was stalking her.

Hermione and Ginny laughed and Harry and Tonks realized she knew the truth. "He's my partner," Hermione told him with a shrug and drug Colin off for a dance leaving a stunned and saddened Charlie behind who didn't understand the comment.

"I thought she was single," He commented which caused Gin, Tonks and Harry to laugh again.

"She is you prat," Ginny told him. "She meant that he was her research partner." Charlie finally realized that meant that Snake was really Snape in disguise. "But she kissed him!" He said looking at them all for an explanation.

They all looked at each other wondering what to tell him. "She did tell us during the truth or dare game that she thought he was a good kisser. Besides she didn't know it was him until tonight so when she kissed him it was most likely before she realized." Ginny told him, she knew he liked her way more than Hermione wanted him to.

"It's her birthday, she's entitled to kiss every bloke in the room," Harry told him and pulled Ginny out onto the dance floor and away from her now moping brother.

Most of the guests had headed home so the EDA settled down to open presents. "Oi Hermione come on and open your presents, you got a whole bunch!" Ron told her with a goofy grin as he pulled Susan down to sit in his lap.

"The first present you have to open is from your parents. My dad helped them with it though," Ginny told her and handed her a rather large box and a letter. There was a note one top telling her Happy Birthday and congratulations on head girl. She opened it and squealed to see a laptop much like Harry's.

"This is great; this will totally help me keep track of my potions research and my library!" She told them laughing and petting the laptop lovingly.

Harry, Ginny, Colin, Dennis, Justin, Hannah, Susan and Ron all got her computer accessories. Harry got her a leather carrying case charmed for lightness and able to carry her books at the same time. Ginny got her a few muggle girl movies since the computer had a DVD drive. Colin and Dennis gave her some photo software. Justin gave her a statistics program to help her with arithmacy or even potions predictions and Hannah and Susan went in together to get her a muggle encyclopedia program. Ron got her a journal program so she could type instead of write.

Gabrielle and Draco got her gift certificates to the clothing stores in Hogsmead as well as a subscription to Potions Weekly so she could stop stealing Snape's. Tonks, Remus, Molly and Arthur gave her a digital camera but told her they hadn't figured out how to charm the images to move yet. Neville and Luna gave her a new dicto-quill and a set of very nice potions vials that she had been eying. Most of the rest of the gifts that she had gotten from other DA or Order members were books and she was excited to see the variety of different ones.

"Here is my gift, it's not much but I thought of you and wanted you to have it," Charlie told her handing her the pocket sonnets. He had thought it would be such a great gift but after the others he thought it looked lame, especially since she had just opened 20 books!

"The sonnets!" Hermione exclaimed happily. "I think of you when I hear the sonnets after the charmed rose you gave me. It will still recite the sonnet to me when I touch it." She told him, "Will you read me another sonnet soon?" She asked him with a smile. She was such a sucker for romantic guys especially those who discovered her weakness for Shakespeare.

"I would be honored to read them to you," Charlie told her not believing his luck. "Just tell me when and I will be there my lady." She smiled and gave him a very quick and light kiss.

"Thank you kind sir and I look forward to reading them with you. Now I must away back to my guests. Parting is such sweet sorrow," she said blowing him another kiss and going back to sit by her friends.

"She has over half the staff completely snookered. She has both you and Severus wrapped completely around her little finger. Remus and I think of her as a daughter or sister at least. Minerva and Albus treat her like she is their grandchild and the rest think she could do no wrong!" Tonks told Charlie with a grin. "That may be because she is the most intelligent and clever student ever to attend this school or it could be because she has a tender and loving heart that attracts everyone to her."

"I am personally a fan of her tight bum and nice rack," Charlie told her earning a swat on the head from the auror and a chuckle from the wolf. "Well I'm heading out so I'll see you at breakfast. Have fun watching the kiddies."


	27. Problems for Snake Man

Chapter 27: Problems for Snake Man

"So did you have a nice time yesterday?" Gabrielle asked Hermione as they waited for Draco in the heads common room.

"Yeah, the party was great. I haven't had such a good time on my birthday in years." She told her with a smile. "How was your night?"

"Good, I saw the kiss between you and that Snake guy. You seemed to enjoy being wrapped up in him. So tell me who this mystery man is?" She asked with a grin.

"You're not going to believe me," Hermione told her with a small grin. "I figured out who Snake really was about 3 hours into the party."

"Are you happy or disappointed?" Gabrielle asked her curiously. They had talked of her mysterious Snake man who she had met at the club.

"Happily disappointed," Hermione told her with a laugh. "I'm happy because of whom he is but I'm disappointed that the mystery is over. Plus Harry and Ron will think I'm crazy if I'm not disappointed."

"Tell me," Gabrielle whined.

"Snake is Severus," Hermione told her and the younger girl gasped in shock. "He was under a glamour charm to watch over us at the club."

"But you kissed him!" Gabrielle told her with wide eyes. "I mean I know you've kissed him from a dare but this is because you wanted to…"

"I'm not really bothered by it," Hermione told her. "I won't be kissing him anymore since he's our professor, but he is a good kisser."

"So you enjoyed kissing Snape and would kiss him again if he wasn't your teacher?" Gabrielle asked her trying to figure her out.

"I don't know!" Hermione said with a groan. "I was really attracted to Snake and felt so comfortable in his arms and kissing him felt perfect, but now I know that it was Severus that was holding me like that and I'm confused." Hermione wasn't sure she could really explain it any better.

"So you found a guy that made you want to kiss him and hold him and you like that feeling but now you think its wrong since its Severus?" Gabrielle asked realizing her friend was still trying to work it out as well.

"Sort of," Hermione told her. "It would be like finding out the guy you've had a crush on turns out to be your best friend in disguise. You'd be happy because you know that the attraction is more than just physical but you'd wonder why you never felt that way for the friend before."

"So you're wondering why you never wanted to snog Snape but you still want to snog Snake even though they are the same person?" Gabrielle asked her with a smile.

"Ugh!" Hermione yelled tossing a couch pillow across the room. "I refuse think of Severus like that! He is my friend, research partner and professor, there is no way I am going to complicate this unlikely relationship any more by lusting after him!"

"What does he have to say about it?" Gabrielle asked her.

"I don't know we haven't talked since last night. He ran out of the room like I lit him on fire when I kissed him in thanks for my present." She told her with a shrug. "Knowing him he will just ignore the whole thing and pretend that he was never even at the party last night."

Draco had been leaning in the doorway to his room listening to the whole conversation in amusement. "You do seem to know him well," he told the girls joining the conversation. "Now what I want to know is if you still enjoyed kissing him after you knew who he was."

"I was excited about my present and just kissed him without thinking. I bet he left so that he wouldn't have to tell me that it was inappropriate and that I was just a silly little girl that he could never be interested in." Hermione told him with a shrug.

Draco and Gabrielle exchanged glances, "So you are interested in him as more than friends or research partners then."

"It makes no difference if I am or not as I am not going to do anything about it. I'm his student for goodness sake, he could be fired! Besides, like I told everyone before, I am not looking for any sort of relationship this year. No boyfriends or other complications, I need to concentrate on my research and nothing else." Hermione told them. "Now can we drop the subject and get to breakfast please!"

"Did you have a fun time last night?" Remus asked Severus as he sat down between the wolf and the headmaster.

"It was amusing while it lasted," Severus told him trying to ignore the twinkling old man next to him.

"Hermione seemed very happy to see Snake. Tell me, did you enjoy her kisses or is that another indulgence you don't allow yourself?" Remus asked him knowing the headmaster heard every word.

"She didn't know who she was kissing," Severus told him and tried to eat his breakfast without staring at the spot she was sitting at the Gryffindor table. "Minerva will have my hide if you keep this up."

"That is a very pretty necklace that she is wearing today," Albus told him with a chuckle. "Her favorite flower if I'm not mistaken and she seems to like it very much. It looks too expensive to have come from one of her friends; I wonder which young man gave it to her."

"Yes, she does seem to be fingering it lovingly." Remus commented. "It must have been her favorite gift. Hey Charlie did Hermione say who she got that lovely necklace from?" Remus tried not to laugh at the two glares he received from both Severus and Charlie.

"She told me it was from her partner," Charlie said turning his glare on Severus. "Seems like an awfully romantic and expensive gift just for a research partner." Severus returned the glare to the Weasley man.

"I'm sure romance had nothing to do with the gift." He growled out knowing the entire staff was going to know about his gift to the head girl by the end of the day.

"I think it was a very appropriate gift," Albus said earning looks from the other 3 men. "I'm sure she likes it for its practicality and if it wasn't pretty then it wouldn't be something she would want to wear all the time. I think she and this Snake fellow have much in common and I am happy she seems to have found such a great friend, maybe even more than that."

"How can you be okay with this Albus?" Charlie asked him with wide eyes. "What about the age difference or proper student/teacher relations!"

"Yes and I'm sure I haven't seen you kiss her either," Severus said with a smirk. "I would say that would be the pot calling the kettle black." Remus and Albus laughed.

"Our dear Miss Granger is a very special young lady and I'm sure she would never overstep the bounds of proper decorum. I'm sure her having a date or a few chaste kisses with a professor wouldn't hurt anything. Although I'm sure the Slytherin boys will all be disappointed." Albus told them with a chuckle.

Tonks walked by Draco after hearing the men's conversation at breakfast and relayed the conversation to him with a wink. She knew he was trying to hook Hermione up with a Slytherin and found it amusing that Albus thought the relationship was a good idea. Draco waited until breakfast was almost over and then stood up on his chair. "Attention," he called and most of the hall turned to look his way. "As most of you know it was our lovely head girl's birthday yesterday and for her birthday she had a special friend attend her party. Those of you who were there will remember seeing her dancing with a tall dark stranger." He paused to wink at Hermione who looked scared at what he was going to say especially since he had overheard her conversation this morning.

"This man goes by the name Snake and I'm very proud to say is 100 Slytherin!" There were a few cheers from the Slytherins at that. "Last year I promised to hook our dear Hermione up with the most intelligent Slytherin I could find and I have determined that Snake fits the description much better than any of the other men she dated over the summer." He said this looking at Charlie Weasley with a smirk. Hermione had her head in her hands by this point wanting to kill Draco. "So make sure you all ask our beautiful head girl about her new love interest!" He then grinned over at Hermione again and sat back down as the students went back to their breakfasts.

"I am so going to kill him," both Ron and Charlie said to their respective tables.

"Relax Ronald," Ginny told her brother. "I can't have both my siblings attacking Draco. Charlie looks ready to strangle him!"

"I knew I should have put up a silencing spell when I was talking to Gabrielle this morning!" Hermione moaned. "He is never going to let me live this down!"

"What's the big deal Hermione?" Ron asked and then looking between his best friends and his sister he realized he was out of the loop on some important fact. "Who is this guy Snake anyway? I know you fancy that git but we barely know him! You'd be much better off with Charlie."

"I'm not interested in Charlie in that way. He's a great guy and will make some girl very happy, but he's not for me. As much as I hate to say this, Snake has a much better chance of being the right guy for me than your brother. We have the same interests and I do find him attractive even if most women don't." Hermione said watching for a reaction from Harry and Ginny.

Harry just shivered, the thought of Hermione and Snape together creeped him out. "I know he's your friend and that you know him better than anyone, but are you sure you want a relationship with him?" He asked her seriously. He would stand by her no matter what, but he never imagined it would mean her dating the dungeon bat!

"No, I'm not sure at all and I don't plan on finding out either," Hermione told him with a smile. "I am not getting in any kind of relationship until after I graduate so even if he is somehow Mr. Right he'll just have to wait."

Harry and Ginny grinned and relaxed. "Good because that might have made things weird between you two," Ginny told her and they all headed off to class.

"Albus who is this Snake fellow you are all talking about?" Minerva asked him after Draco sat back down. "Charlie looks like he wants to hurt him, Remus is amused and Severus looked shocked."

"I think Hermione is exactly what Snake needs," Albus told them all. "Although I have a feeling that their relationship will stay as strictly friendship for now. Hermione is a smart young lady and will not let any of us tell her what to do. She'll proceed as she sees fit, with or without our or her friends' support of the relationship."

"Why are you all acting like this is some earth shattering idea of her liking this Snake person?" Minerva asked, "She's a beautiful young woman and has many boys and young men throwing themselves at her. We shouldn't be surprised that she has taken an interest in one of them."

"You say that now," Charlie grumbled. "I may have a vested interest in her but I can't image her ever being happy with him." He told them and left the hall.

"I concur," Severus told them. "He could never make her happy. Everything he touches turns to ash. She's much better off without him in her life." He stood to leave when both Remus and Albus grabbed his arms.

"You're wrong there my boy. We all see how wonderful you two are together. I don't know what there may be between you in the future but don't push her away. She is a remarkable young woman, don't stop what you have now just because there is something more developing." Albus told him. "Talk with her, work it out." Severus just nodded and stalked out of the hall students quickly moving out of his way sensing his dark mood.

"Snake is Severus," Remus said in response to Minerva's questioning gaze. "He called himself Snake when he was undercover at the club watching the kids."

"Ah, and our dear Hermione fell for him and now knows who he is. I see how things have been complicated. They really are perfect for each other," She said with a fond smile at her favorite student. "He is so protective of her and has let her in farther than anyone else. I thought he was falling for her and would end up getting hurt when she didn't return the feelings, but now perhaps they do have a future as more than just research partners."

Hermione paced the lab that afternoon waiting for Severus so they could talk about all the crazy things that were going on. She almost wished she had never asked for him to come to her party. Everything was messed up now and she wanted to iron it out so she could get back to her research! "Hermione," he said by way of greeting as he entered the lab. He noticed her agitated state and knew they were going to have to discuss all the new complications. "Come on, let's go have tea and talk in front of the fire. You look like you could use a calming potion as well," he told her and motioned for her to follow him into his personal quarters beyond the lab.

His rooms were dark wood paneled walls and furniture with green and silver décor. "Very Slytherin," she commented with a smirk and sat in one of the green leather wing back chairs in front of the fire. "I am sorry for what Draco said this morning, he and the rest of my friends are blowing everything out of proportion."

"As well as any of the staff who knows what is going on," he informed her and she groaned and hung her head.

"Why can't they just stay out of it?" She asked. "I mean things aren't really all that complicated are they?" She looked at him hoping he would give her some indication of what he was feeling.

"No, we are just as we were before the party." He told her with a small smile. "They do not understand."

"They think that just because of two small kissed suddenly we are going to change the nature of our friendship. It's ridiculous! We have work to do and cannot be distracted by some fledgling relationship that will only result in us arguing and not getting any research done." She told him.

"Exactly," Severus said with a smirk at how much alike they thought. "Relationships take work and even if we were interested in having one, which I'm not sure we even would be, we don't have the time."

"Why can't they just be content to let us stay as friends?" She asked him.

"I am not sure, but Charlie is not happy with the situation at all." He told her.

She rolled her eyes at that, "He'll never be happy because he and I will never be together. Hell, he's not even that great of a friend since he just follows me around like a puppy dog. Severus thank you for being such a great friend, I know it's odd to think of your professor as one of your best friends."

"Come dear girl, let's get back to work and put this mess behind us," he said helping her up out of the chair. "But I warn you now, I can't be held responsible for what I do to annoy the Weasley boys!" They laughed and went back to the lab to research.

Albus announced the upcoming Halloween dance the previous night at dinner and the students were still wild with excitement. They were very much enjoying the unity of the 4 houses if they could keep having fun things like they were. They were sitting in a staff meeting when Albus broached the subject again. "Now the Halloween dance will be a costume party as you all know. We will be having a costume contest for each year as well as for the teachers. Each of you will be required to dress in costume."

"Absolutely not!" Severus said while glaring at his boss. "I will not be subjected to having to wear some frilly, colored monstrosity!" The staff all laughed as Hermione grinned at him.

"Oh Severus there are plenty of costumes that have no frills or colors other than black. Perhaps you can come as the grim reaper or even a dementor." She told him with a smirk and the other teachers were amused as well.

"Or maybe you could just wear a glamour charm and come as Hermione's boyfriend," Charlie said bitterly. "Oh wait, you've already been there done that."

"Charlie will you please drop it," Hermione told him. "I do not have a boyfriend, I do not want a boyfriend and even if I did it wouldn't be you after how you've been acting. If you don't grow up I'm going to write to your mother and I don't think you'll enjoy listening to a howler chastising you about stalking a student!"

The other professors were wide eyed watching the scene. They each new how Charlie and Hermione had gone out on a few dates over the summer and had all heard about the man she invited to her party, they just were not sure where Snape fit in. Minerva, Tonks and Remus were trying to hold in there laughter at the telling off she was giving Charlie. Ever since her party he had been moping and trying to let the other teachers know who Snake really was. They were all getting tired of him and were enjoying watching Hermione tell him off.

"I think that should be 10 points from Gryffindor for disrespect to a teacher," Charlie said as his ears turned red with embarrassment. Minerva was fuming and looking to Albus to have him counter that comment. Albus was watching the scene with sparkling eyes.

"15 points to Gryffindor for having to put up with a second lovesick Weasley stalking you," Severus told Hermione watching Charlie's face turn redder.

"20 points from Gryffindor for kissing a professor the night of your birthday," Charlie said now in a fit and not thinking through his actions.

"If that's 10 points per kiss then you need to make it 30 points since I kissed you as well." Hermione told him with a glare. The other teachers were really starting to enjoy the show now but they were confused as to who the other teacher she kissed was. "Or maybe make it an even fifty since I actually enjoyed the first two kisses. Maybe I should get some points for kissing you since you seemed to enjoy it even if it was just a peck as a thank you for the gift."

"I saw you in his arms that night pressed up against him, how you can stand to kiss him Hermione I just don't understand. Every student in this school thinks he's a greasy git so how come you kissed him?" He asked now desperate for the answer to the question that had been plaguing him since the incident.

"Because I wanted to," Hermione told him. "It was just a little kiss Charlie, not some sort of declaration of love, why has everyone made such a big deal out of it?"

"Because it's Snape!" Charlie yelled frustrated making the rest of the teachers gasp. "It's a big deal because it's bloody Snape and no one in their right mind would kiss him!"

Hermione was livid that he was insulting her friend and her intelligence in the same sentence. "Now listen here Charlie Weasley," she said in a low and dangerous voice. "Who I choose to kiss is my business and my business alone I can kiss every damn male in this castle if I wanted to, do you understand me. Furthermore, Severus Snape is an honorable man and my friend and I will not allow you to speak about him like that. He did not ask me to kiss him; he never made any advances towards me and hell I didn't even know it was him the first two times I kissed him! I am sick and tired of everyone treating him like he is some lesser being just because he isn't always sunshine and daisies. Get over yourself Charlie, Severus is a better man than you ever will be and you owe him an apology."

Albus twinkled as he watched Snape stare at Hermione defend him. He hadn't had anyone stick up for him like that since Lily Evans over 20 years ago and that was what caused him to fall for her in the first place. She looked gorgeous as she screamed at him and he couldn't help but feel proud to call her his friend. "Shh, Hermione it's alright. I don't care what his opinion of me is," he told her pulling her back into her seat before turning on Charlie. "Now listen here Weasley. I don't want to hear you say one more thing about this to her. It's pathetic how you are trying to degrade her. You are supposed to be her friend but you're not acting like it. Now grow up and maybe you'll be lucky enough and she'll forgive you." Snape said it all in a calm voice but the rest of the staff knew he was only seconds away from hexing him. "If I find out you're harassing her again you'll end up on the wrong side of my wand, and that's a promise."

Minerva looked from Tonks to Remus who where sitting back enjoying the show. Hermione and Severus had the same furious look on their faces; it was so easy to see why they got along so well. "Now that we have that settled I award 20 points to Gryffindor to counteract Professor Weasley's points taken. I also suspect many of you have questions as to what that little dispute was over. Tonks if you could explain it?" Albus asked her.

"Over the summer the kids went to a club in London for fun and one of us adults would follow them using a glamour charm. Hermione saw Severus under the charm and asked him to dance. He introduced himself as Snake, an old nickname of his, and the whole thing spun out of control from there. She kissed him before she left that night and since then has been having dreams of him. She asked Harry to find him and invite him to her birthday party so she could find out more about him and try and stop the dreams. Severus had me put the glamour back on him and he attended the party where Hermione, as smart as she is, figured out who he really was but not before she kissed him once again. Severus presented her with a birthday present and she kissed him again in thanks for the gift before he left the party. I think it should also be mentioned that she kissed Charlie in thanks for his gift and kissed each of her other male friends on the cheek in thanks as well as hugged them, including Remus. I think that about covers it." Tonks finished the recap for the teachers who looked amused and much less confused.

"So tell us Hermione, is our dear Severus a good kisser? And who is better he or Charlie?" Poppy asked with a grin and the other women laughed as Charlie glared and Severus smirked and nodded his consent that she could answer the question.

"Oh, Severus is a wonderful kisser. I think that makes about 4 times I've kissed him so far and ever one has been magnificent. He has never kissed me though, where Charlie has. And Charlie already knows that I think Severus is a better kisser thanks to the truth or dare game we played over the summer." Hermione said with a smirk and the teachers laughed.

"Why are you all taking this so well?" Charlie asked them in shock. "You should all be shocked and disgusted at the thought of a relationship between a teacher and a student!"

"Perhaps if there really was a relationship beyond friendship between the two we would be," Minerva told him rolling her eyes at how jealous Weasley men were. "Hermione and Severus are friends and research partners. That is the extent of their relationship and will remain that way at least until she is graduated. You don't know either of them very well if you think they would violate any school policy for fraternization between student and professor. As Hermione herself told you, he has never kissed her, so there is nothing to be disgusted or shocked about. You are the only one blowing this out of proportion Mr. Weasley."

"But we are still going to run off together after graduation and make lots of babies aren't we Sevy darling?" Hermione joked with a fake girly voice while batting her eyelashes and leaning her head on his shoulder. This earned a bark of laughter from Snape and the rest of the professors.

"No my love, I will chain you up in my dungeon and never let you leave," He said and they all laughed some more.

"But schnookums the humidity is murder on my hair," she said with an exaggerated pout. Charlie just glared and walked out of the room to the laughter of the rest of the staff.

Severus leaned closer to Hermione, "If you ever call me schnookums or Sevy again I may have to hurt you."

She laughed, "But honeycake I thought you loved me!" They spent the rest of the staff meeting making up even more horrendous nicknames for each other to the amusement of the staff.


	28. Costume Craze

Chapter 28: Costume Craze

The weeks leading up to the Halloween dance were fun for most of the students. The older ones had a chance to visit Hogsmead for anything they may need and the younger ones asked for help from their older friends in transfiguration after Hermione showed one 2nd year how to transfigure her cloak to look like Little Red Riding Hood.

Hermione propped the door to the heads common room open for three hours each night the week before the dance so anyone who needed her help could come ask for it. There was a steady stream of younger and even some older students in and out of the room. Gabrielle and Ginny were there sometimes to help the students with costume ideas. One second year hurried into the room, "Can you make me a pirate?" He asked hopefully. "I told my friends I was going to be a pirate but my mum couldn't find my costume to send it to me."

"What kind of pirate do you want to be?" Hermione asked him. "Are we talking about a regular pirate or a pirate captain?"

"Can you make me look like Captain Hook?" he asked her with a big smile.

She transfigured his muggle clothes he had brought for him. His winter coat became the red velvet tail coat with belt, his jeans a pair of black breeches, his t-shirt a frilly white shirt and his shoes and socks into their appropriate counterparts. She then took his cap and turned it into a perfect black pirate hat complete with white feather and an extra quill into a hook that he could put over his hand. "Thank you so much, you are the best head girl ever!"

"Do you want to help me with my costume as well?" Gabrielle asked her. She had decided to go as a fairy. She changed one of her dresses to be smaller and shimmery but was having problems with the wings since she wanted them to move as well. Hermione transfigured the wings easily and Ginny and Gabrielle decided to work on finding a charm to get them to beat.

Ginny and Hermione wouldn't tell anyone what they were going as so it would be a surprise. Over half of their friends were going as various characters from the Wizard of Oz movie. Draco was going as prince charming. He had a very nice looking costume. Harry told them he was going as Dumbledore and they would see him at the dance.

Hermione was just about to shut her door when Crabbe and Goyle walked in looking nervous. "Hello boys, come on in," she told them and closed the portrait behind her. "What can I do for you?"

"We heard you were helping with costumes for the dance," Goyle told her looking shyly at his feet. "We don't have costumes."

"I thought you went with Draco to Hogsmead to buy them?" She asked surprised.

"We don't have the money to buy them," Crabbe told her. "The ministry had our father's accounts frozen since they went to Azkaban and we only have enough to live off of. We didn't tell Draco so he wouldn't be mad at us."

"He wouldn't be mad at you," Hermione told them with a smile. "Alright, so tell me, do you have any ideas for your costumes?" They shook their heads. "Well do you want your costumes to compliment each other or be totally different?"

"I don't know," Goyle told her. "We're sorry we don't have any ideas."

"Alright, here are some ideas: Cowboy, Indian, Referee, Police Man, Viking, Biker, Elvis, Caesar, Hippie, Pirate, Batman, Superman. Do any of them sound good?" She asked them with a smile.

"Are Batman and Superman muggle heroes?" Crabbe asked her.

"Yes they are. I think you could go as them. Batman wears black and Superman is in red and blue." They both nodded and she got to work making their costumes.

"Thank you," they told her shyly while clutching their costumes. "What can we do to pay for this?"

"I want to see each of you ask at least one girl to dance. You are very nice boys so you need to find girlfriends, ok?" She asked and they nodded and went back to their common room. Draco came out of his room once they were gone knowing they wouldn't have asked for help if he was there.

"Thanks for helping them," he told her. "I heard what they said about their finances. I didn't realize they were in trouble. Do you think I should ask the ministry to appoint them as heads of their families so they can access their money?"

"I don't know maybe we should just help them until the war is over. We don't want to shake things up too much." She told him and they started their homework. "So do you think they'll ask anyone to dance?"

The dance was due to start in 2 hours and Hermione was putting the finishing touches on her costume. She had a green dress that was on one shoulder strap over her left shoulder. It cut down drastically to almost be indecent over the right side. The skirt was raised high on the left up to almost her mid thigh and the other side down to her ankle. The dress was trimmed in silver and had the words 'Snake Charmer' embroidered in silver across her chest. The dress was backless as well and she charmed a fake green and silver snake tattoo between her shoulder blades and a snake the same color green as her dress to wrap up her left leg. She had her wand in a thigh holster on her right leg so she could wear strappy silver high heal sandals. She had a silver snake necklace around her neck that made it look like a snake was coiled around her throat and a silver arm cuff of a snake around both arms. They each had emerald jeweled eyes (cuffs and necklace). Her hair was the best part of her costume. She had it charmed to float around her head and form into moving snakes. The snakes were not real, just gathered pieces of hair but the effect was stunning. She put on sparkling green eye shadow and silver glitter over her face and body. She then painted her lips fire engine red to stand out. She loved the idea of going to the dance as Medusa. She had also charmed her dress with a very tiny silver snake to slither around the words on her chest. If anyone stared at the eyes of the snake they would be petrified for 15 minutes. It was her own adaptation of the full body bind and only she could release someone from it. They would have to be staring very hard at her chest to see the miniscule snake so she felt justified in her charm.

Hermione was one of the last to enter the hall so she could make an entrance. There were many turned heads and lots of boys with their mouths wide open as she made her way over to her friends as the cast of Wizard of Oz. "You look great Harry," she told him with a laugh at his long white beard and purple robes with moons and stars in gold. "Did you notice that Dumbledore returned the favor and went as you?" She said pointing at the head table where Albus was grinning at them.

"You look incredible Hermione, killer costume. You make a great Medusa," Gabrielle told her as Draco and she wandered over. Draco was the first man to be effected by her body bind charm. Hermione laughed and explained to her girl friends what she did, they all laughed and she freed Draco who shrugged.

"You are the epitome of every male Slytherin's fantasy I couldn't help but stare!" He said with a shrug. "I'll bet you get quite a few boys with that tonight! Maybe even a few teachers too," he told her pointing at the head table where both Charlie and Severus were checking her out. In fact it seemed like half the room was staring at her and she tried not to feel self conscious.

Sylvester Spinnet was the first boy to gather his courage and ask her to dance. "My Slytherin queen, may I have the honor of dancing with you?" He asked her. He was dressed as Caesar and she accepted. She then danced with almost every once of the Slytherin guys. She was happy to note that Crabbe and Goyle were each dancing with girls from Hufflepuff that were in their DA squad.

Ginny and Harry made a weird couple as she had come as a devil. Her red hair really complimented the skintight short red leather dress with matching tail and horns. She was earning quite a few stares herself. Lavender was a genie girl and Padma and Parvarti were gypsies, they were very disappointed they were not the sexiest girls there.

"Severus, I think you need to blink and try and breathe," Remus told him with a chuckle when Hermione walked in. He was a happily married man and even he appreciated her outfit so he had an idea of what it was doing to the head of Slytherin who had affection for the girl.

"Damn, does she have any idea what she is doing to me dressed like that?" He asked his friend. Remus and Albus both laughed and Tonks giggled. Tonks and Remus were dressed as Raggedy Ann and Andy. Hermione danced with quite a few boys and excused herself to the head table.

"Where is your costume Severus?" She asked him putting her hands on her hips. He couldn't respond or he knew she would be able to tell his arousal in his voice so he bared his teeth at her and she could see the fangs. "You dressed as a vampire?" She asked with a laugh, not noticing him stiffen as her chest heaved from her laughter. When she looked over at him again he was completely rigid. She laughed again and poked his arm, causing her to almost cry with mirth. Severus Snape had been caught by her charm. She leaned over and told Tonks what had happened and the two women had to hold the table for support. "I'd ask you to dance Severus but you won't be moving for another 10 minutes or so. The charm lasts 15 minutes!" She then leaned in to purr in his ear. "You make a very appealing vampire. If you promise not to suck my blood maybe I'll let you have a better look at my snakes later." She then kissed his cheek and headed back to her friends.

"What is she laughing at?" Remus asked Snape and then noticed the rigid pose. He looked around the room and saw two additional boys go rigid after staring avidly at Hermione's chest. "So she really does turn them to stone for a few minutes huh?" He laughed to Tonks. "How does it work?"

"She charmed a very tiny snake onto her chest and you'd have to be starting intently at it to see it. If you look at the eyes of the snake you get a modified body bind for 15 minutes." Tonks told him and he laughed while Albus choked on his lemon drop when he heard it was so amusing. "I wonder who else will be trapped." They all looked down to see that Charlie Weasley was rigid as well as half of Hermione's Slytherin fan club.

Draco and Hermione were dancing together, "So Severus checked out your rack huh?" He asked her with a smirk. "I thought you two were just friends."

"We are only friends but that doesn't mean he can't appreciate my outfit. I am a snake charmer after all and he is the head snake. He is also the only one here that is fun to try and charm, the rest are too easy." She told him and they headed to the front table to start the costume contest when the song ended.

"Everyone will receive a ballet in their house color to write the name of the boy and girl in each year you think has the best costume as well as the overall boy and girl with the best costume." Hermione announced and the ballets appeared out of no where in everyone's hand. She put Ginny down as the best dressed girl and Harry as the best guy then filled in the years.

"After the ballets are tabulated we will announce the winners for each year and we have a bag of sweets from Honeydukes and some tricks from WWW for each. The overall winners will be crowned Halloween King and Queen and will get a crown as well as the treat bag. "Professor Dumbledore will you please do the honors of announcing the winners."

The first year winners dressed up as Elvis and a Hippie girl, the 2nd year that Hermione helped be Captain Hook won along with an Angel, the 3rd years were a Viking and Cleopatra, Dennis won as a flying monkey for the 4th years and the girl was a cowgirl. The 5th years were an Indian and cheerleader and Colin won the 6th years as the Tinman and Ginny won for her devil costume. Draco won the 7th years as the prince and Hannah won for Dorothy. "And your King is Harry Potter dressed as myself," Albus told them with a laugh. "Your queen is our very own head girl Hermione Granger dressed as Medusa." There were lots of cheers for Hermione and she smiled and thanked them.

Harry and Hermione danced together as Halloween King and Queen and it was funny to dance with his beard. "You're all scratchy!" She joked and they spun around. "I'm going to go get Severus to dance with me now." She told him with a wink and headed back up to the head table.

As she passed Charlie who was dressed as a knight he said, "Hermione I'm sorry I've been such a jerk. Please forgive me. Would you dance with me?"

She smirked at him as she had seen him petrified at least 3 times that night. "I do forgive you Charlie but I was just about to ask Severus to dance. Perhaps if there is time later." She told him and headed over to Snape, who of course had just heard the conversation. "So how about dancing with me?" She asked him with a smirk.

He stood and offered her his arm and led her to the dance floor. He smirked at Weasley on his way by just because he could. "You look absolutely breathtakingly stunning tonight." He told her as he held her closely. "No snake stands a chance against your charms." Hermione grinned at his comments and contented herself with the feeling of being in his arms. It was fun to flirt with him every now and then. "You truly are the Queen tonight."

"Now are you just trying to sweet-talk me so that you can suck my neck?" She asked him and he bared his fangs at her again as she laughed. It was especially funny since there was a first year girl dancing near them who saw the fangs, screamed and ran over to her friends on the side of the room.

"I believe the correct phrase is, 'I vant to Suck your blood' or something of that nature." He said with a chuckle.

"I still can't believe that your idea of dressing up is to wear your normal clothes and charm two of your teeth longer." She said shaking her head at his lack of creativity. "You could have at least done something more fun like Zorro. He has a sword to play with."

"I have a sword to play with as well, but it's not appropriate for me to show it to the students," he purred in her ear causing her to shiver at the hidden meaning as well as his silky voice.

She smirked then told him, "I hear that Arley Filtch is a sword master, perhaps he would like to see your sword?" She grinned as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Quiet woman, don't even think something that disturbing. I may never sleep again." He told her grimacing. "It's bad enough you allowed Crabbe and Goyle to wear tight leotard type suits!"

"How can you stand to dance with him?" Ron asked her when she headed back to her friends. "Do you have grease on your hands now?"

"You are as bad as your brother Ronald Weasley," Hermione said in her dangerous voice. "Severus Snape deserves your respect. You don't have to like him or be friends with him but I refuse to stand around and let you insult him. Furthermore, I enjoy dancing with him. I've danced with him quite a bit now and he is a much better dancer than you. You may be the great and powerful wizard of oz but I'll always just see you as the man behind the curtain who had no real power!" She finished her rant and saw the rest of her friends trying to hide their smirks.

"Damn woman you look scary when you yell in that outfit!" Justin told her trying to defuse the situation. "I'm both petrified and aroused at the same time!" That earned him a swat from Hannah but broke the tension as they all laughed.

"Yeah Hermione you are kind of scary," Ron told her. "And I'm sorry for insulting Snape. It's hard to break the habit after all these years." He hugged her and all was forgiven.


	29. The Whole Gang’s Here

_**Author's Note**: I have been very busy with the holidays. I am trying to write as often as I can. There are mentions of sexual themes near the end of this chapter, please feel free to skip if that subject makes you uncomfortable. I have been receiving many reviews, thank you. To anyone who requests a response please be patient as I rarely log onto my e-mail and try to spend my available time writing. I hope you all have a wonderful holiday season! **Redfrog**_

Chapter 29: The Whole Gang's Here

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Susan, Draco, Gabrielle and Hermione were all hanging out in the head's common room. They had just finished studying for the potions and transfiguration exams they had that week and decided to just relax for the rest of the night. "I feel like I barely ever see you all anymore," Ginny told her friends sadly. "Ron is always off with Susan, Hermione and Draco have head duties and it just leaves Harry and I by ourselves, not that I really mind, but I miss hanging out."

"Yeah, it seems like the only time we are together anymore is for DA." Ron told them. "Should we get the rest of the EDA to join us so we can have a proper hang out?"

Within minutes the rest of the EDA (Justin, Hannah, Neville, Luna, Colin and Dennis) was lounging around with them. They were deciding what to do for the evening when they were interrupted by a knock on the door. It was all the professors in the Order and they all were invited in, much to the shock of the non-Order member EDA. "What can we help you with Albus?" Hermione asked him, already having a good idea.

"I saw that you were all gathered here and decided it was time to initiate the rest of you into the Order. You see," he said turning to Justin, Hannah, and Susan, "For the past 20 years or so there has been a secret organization called the Order of the Phoenix that exists to fight Voldemort and all the dark forces of the world. The rest of your friends have already been initiated over the summer or before and we have decided it is time for you to join us as well if you are willing."

"What would be required of us sir?" Hannah asked him wondering why it had never been mentioned before since they told each other everything.

"First of all your unwavering loyalty to myself, Harry and the Order, second of all you will maintain absolute secrecy to all who are not members and third you will help us in any way necessary. That may mean research projects, training regimens, undercover missions or a number of other things." Albus told them. "It is a lot to take in so please ask any other questions."

"Why have you waited until now to initiate us when the others have already joined?" Justin asked curious what he had done wrong not to be included from the beginning.

"Your parents are not allowed to know about this. You were underage until recently and we had to wait. The other's parents or guardians have given permission as they are aware of the existence of the Order. Colin and Dennis are our newest members and would have waited until they came of age except that the Longbottoms are in the Order as well as the Weasleys who take responsibility for Hermione when she is in the wizarding world." McGonagall answered them with a smile.

"What does it take to be initiated?" Susan asked as she looked to see her friends all looked happy about them joining.

"Just a simple oath of loyalty. Then you will start attending meetings as we have them and may be given assignments. Currently Hermione is on assignment with Severus, her apprenticeship is the front for their research work for the order." Albus said.

"I'll do it." Justin told them. "I will do anything to protect my family from that maniac. Plus I believe in the cause and had been thinking the DA alone wasn't strong enough to go up against the death eaters."

"Me too, I'm in." Hannah said with a smile.

"I am in as well. Just remember that I need to be extra secretive around my mother as she cannot be trusted with any information. I have a bad feeling she is a supporter of the dark lord but my father would support you." Susan said sadly.

They performed the oath and the teachers shook hands with the three new members. "You may now call us by our first names when we are in private or at order functions." Minerva told them before she headed out of the room. "Enjoy your night together."

As soon as all the teachers left the friends all turned back to each other, "It's so great that they initiated you guys! We hated keeping this from you." Luna told her best friends. "Now we can discuss everything in even more detail!"

"Is it hard work?" Justin asked looking at Hermione. "I guess it makes more sense why Snape gave you an apprenticeship."

"I have a great time researching with Severus. Gabrielle is working on finding a spell to finish off Voldie once and for all. Harry, Ron and Neville are in charge of training the order members as well as helping with the strategy and battle techniques. We all have our parts to play, even more now with the restructuring of the DA. Albus put Harry in charge and they were all impressed with our new deployment." Hermione said.

"Enough talk about work!" Ginny said with a grin. "We need a night of fun and celebration now that our friends are here with us! We should call Tonks and Remus back for a game of truth and dare!"

"Why would you want to play with the teachers?" Susan asked shocked.

"Because we have after every order meeting," Neville told her. "It's a lot of fun."

They were shortly joined by Tonks, Remus, Charlie and Severus and they settled down to start the game. "Just remember that what is said in this room, stays in this room and that whatever you reveal is not going to be used against you in any way." Tonks said with a giddy smile. She really loved this game! "I'm first, ohh this is good! Kiss someone in the room that you have never kissed before."

Tonks kissed Justin, Remus kissed Hannah, Colin kissed Susan, Dennis kissed Tonks, Hermione kissed Justin, Harry kissed Hannah, Ginny kissed Severus saying she had to see what all the fuss was about, Charlie and Ron both kissed Hannah, Susan kissed Harry, Luna kissed Colin and Neville kissed Susan. Severus still refused to kiss a student and kissed Charlie, which was amusing for the rest of them to watch Charlie sputter and wipe his mouth off while Severus just smirked and sat back down. Draco kissed Susan, Gabrielle kissed Severus claiming the same excuse as Ginny. Justin kissed Hermione and Hannah kissed Charlie telling him it was to make up for his last kiss.

Remus thought it was a funny dare to start out with but was hoping for a tame round or two before things ended up out of control. "What would you name your first born child, first, middle and last name." He thought it was a very interesting question, especially for the girls. "I would have to say Kestrel Adolphina Lupin."

Colin was next with Julian Gaines Creevy. Dennis said Jaiden Tucker Creevy. Hermione scowled as she was forced to answer "Skylar Haven Kensington, I have decided that as the princess of Slytherin I am going to change my name to that of royalty!" She laughed with them all and was surprised the ball didn't reject her answer.

Harry was next with his answer of Sirius James Potter and Ginny chimed in with Lilly Molly Potter making both her brothers and Harry turn red. Charlie answered with Payton Millard Weasley while Ron decided on Brock Arden Weasley. Susan blushed as she answered Macy Ellison Weasley, earning her a big kiss from Ron and a raised eyebrow from the rest of them at how she admitted she wanted to have his kids. Luna was also shy as she answered Nyle Carson Longbottom and hoped Neville wouldn't be too embarrassed. Neville grinned and answered Annice Holly Longbottom, he had never been made so happy before thinking about being married to the witch sitting next to him. Severus groaned and answered Sebastian Salazar Snape as the rest chuckled at his triple S name. Draco kissed Gabrielle on the cheek before answering Nicodemus Kallias Malfoy. Gabrielle smiled as well before answering Kelsey Naomi Malfoy since their two answers both had the same meaning, victory and beauty. Justin shrugged before answering Eton Buckley Finch-Fletchly and Hannah answered Garrett Burton Finch-Fletchly. Tonks was the last one to answer with Kendrick Sirius Lupin.

"I want a funny one!" Colin said as he took the ball and was rewarded with everyone having to tell their most embarrassing moment at Hogwarts. Dennis had to teach them the electric slide and it was very funny to see Snape and Draco line dancing!

Hermione was nervous when she was handed the ball, the last two had been fun but non-revealing and she had a feeling it wouldn't last long. "If you were forced to live in the same house or flat with someone for the rest of your life right now who would you choose." She hung her head in defeat and thought about taking the consequence dare but knew they would corner her eventually. She was glad when Harry squeezed her hand. "Even though I prefer living alone until I marry, if I had to end up with someone tomorrow I guess I would choose Snake since he is the closest I have met to my perfect man. I find him attractive and intelligent and if I had to be stuck with a roommate at least it would be someone who respects my mind and would bore me to death." She looked up to see Charlie hanging his head in defeat, Ginny and Gabrielle looking shocked, Draco and Remus holding back smirks, Harry covering his face with his hands, Tonks chuckling and Severus looking absolutely shocked.

Harry decided he needed to liven up the mood, "I would pick Ginny since I love her and am going to marry her anyways!" Ginny also said Harry and they all turned to see who Charlie was going to say.

"I would choose Hermione," he said quietly. He had not moved since her answer and didn't know how to overcome his broken heart. "She is perfect and I now realize we will never be more than just friends." Hermione felt awful but she knew he needed to hear it anyway. He had become way too attached to her.

Ron and Susan picked each other along with Neville and Luna. Severus refused to answer the question and his dare was to wear red and gold robes the next day or the ball would reveal his answer to those that played. He was pissed but decided it was better than revealing who he would choose to anyone, especially her, even if she chose him as well. Draco and Gabrielle, Justin and Hannah and Tonks and Remus all chose each other. While Dennis chose Padma Patil and Colin chose Parvart Patil. It was amusing that they had crushes on twins.

Harry's question was 'what was the best kiss you ever gave or got?' He grinned and told them it was when he and Ginny soul mated. She also chose that one since it made them feel complete. Charlie told them that his best kiss was when Hermione kissed him goodnight after their date. Ron said his was still the first time he kissed Susan and she agreed. Luna said hers was the time Neville kissed her in the library at headquarters and Neville said he liked that one two since it was their first French kiss. Severus didn't want to have to take another dare so he answered that the best kiss was when Hermione kissed him while they were dancing on her birthday. This was met from gasps from those who didn't even realize that he was at the party let alone kissed Hermione. Draco said his was the kiss right after he proposed to Gabrielle and she agreed. Tonks said hers was their first kiss as man and wife and Remus agreed as well. Colin said his was a Hufflepuff named Sarah and Dennis told them he still hadn't been kissed. Hermione decided to say when Oliver kissed her goodnight after the last Gryffindor match but the ball started humming. She changed it to the first time she kissed Ron and it still hummed. She even tried kissing Charlie after their date but she knew at that point which the truth was so she sighed and said when she kissed Severus while they danced at her birthday party. She could see the shock on her friends faces when the magic ball allowed her answer and tried not to fidget in her seat and avoided all eye contact with Snape.

Ginny grabbed the ball, "Why are you all so shocked that Snape's a good kisser? We've played this game before and we knew that already, calm down!" She then giggled when she saw the next question, "What was the best prank you ever pulled or saw being pulled? I still think the best one was the swamp in the Slytherin common room, it was priceless and won the prank war."

Charlie said his was when he and his friends charmed the suits of armor to yell Slytherin Sucks every time a Slytherin walked by. Ron answered with the invisible brooms. Susan said she liked the fireworks that Fred and George let off for Umbridge. Luna's favorite was the tap dancing trainers and Neville liked the funny face powder. Snape said his favorite prank ever was when they were able to transfigure James and Sirius' robes into dresses and they had to be dressed in drag for an entire day. Draco said his favorite was when Hermione convinced Umbridge that there was a weapon and took her to the centaurs. Gabrielle said her favorite was the shrinking undies and watching Pansy shriek that her knickers were too tight. Justin said his favorite was the invisible clothing and Hannah agreed. Tonks said her favorite was the fake howlers, especially the very first one she sent Malfoy. Remus said his favorite prank was dying all the Slytherins red and gold for a day when he was in school. Colin also liked the tap-dancing trainers and Dennis liked the funny face powder. Hermione said her favorite prank ever was when the imposter Moody turned Draco into a Ferret as it was the funniest thing she had ever seen, even though she likes him now. Harry was last and said his favorite prank was when he hit Malfoy with mud at the Shrieking Shack in 3rd year from under his cloak.

Charlie's question was what was the worst dare he ever had to do. "It was when I was 10; Bill dared me to sneak into Mum and Dads room and try and find where they hid the Christmas presents. I saw them in bed together and it still haunts me to this day. There are just things a kid should never know about their parents!"

Ron, once he stopped laughing at his brother, answered that his worst dare was when he was 6 and Fred dared him to stick his hand in a container and it ended up being filled with spiders. Susan said she never really had very many dares so she guessed her worst one was having to go to class with nothing under her robes. Luna said her worst dare was a mean joke by the girls in her house they dared her to sneak into the boys dorms wearing nothing but a bath towel and then locked her of the girls' dorms where she had to wait until morning to get her clothes back. Neville said his worst dare was to kiss the most unlikely person since he was scared of kissing Fleur. Severus said his worst dare was by Tonks who dared him to be friendly to his charges while he watched them at the club. "It caused a lot of trouble for me with all of you and the rest of the staff. She also dared me to wear the glamour as well."

"So you were acting that night I met you?" Hermione asked scandalized and hurt. She had thought he was just being himself since he was in disguise.

"Not really, I just was able to be nice instead of my normal personality." He told her knowing she was going to be mad at him now.

Draco decided to tell them that his worst dare was from Blaise who dared him to kiss Pansy when they were in 1st year and that's why she always hung all over him. Gabrielle told them her worst dare was to turn into an animal since she is afraid she'll get stuck that way. Justin said his worst dare was having to streak the common room. Hannah's was having to wear nothing pink for two months, pink is her favorite color. Tonks said her worst dare was having to pretend to be a man for a week, she ended up seeing her father and two other family members in the nude and is still traumatized. Remus said the worst dare he ever was involved in was when he was dared to make out with Lily and James didn't speak to him for a week even after James hexed him and he had to go to the hospital wing. Colin said his worst dare was taking a picture of Snape since he got a week of detention. Dennis said he didn't have any bad ones as this was only the 2nd time he'd played the game. Hermione said her worst one was when Harry dared her not do her homework for one night; she ended up not being able to do the dare. Harry laughed and said his worst dare was when Dudley dared him to pet Ripper, Aunt Marge's favorite bulldog and it chased him around the backyard for an hour. Ginny said her worst dare was from Tom because one of his first comments in the diary was 'Dare you to write to me'.

The game went on for a few more turns when it came upon a hard to answer question, "If you had to marry someone tomorrow but it couldn't be someone you are dating now, who would it be." Justin answered Susan, Hannah answered Ernie, Tonks answered Kingsley, Remus answered Madame Rosemerta, Colin answered Ginny while Dennis answered Natalie MacDonald (a Gryff in his year). Hermione was very nervous about answering the question; she didn't want the boys to be mad at her. She decided to take the alternate dare.

"I don't want to make anyone upset or embarrassed so I am going to take the alternate dare," She told them earning her a smirk from Gabrielle who had an idea of who it was anyway. Hermione gasped as she read her dare as it said, 'French kiss three people in the room for at least 30 seconds.' She handed the dare to Harry who read it aloud and the rest of them whistled and waited to see who she would choose.

Hermione gathered herself and said "there are only 3 options anyway; I don't want to rob Dennis of his first kiss so there are only 3 single guys left." She headed to Colin first and smiled at his nervous look before she sat down next to him and leaned in to kiss him. He was a pleasant enough kisser but it had no feeling behind it. She thanked him and moved on to Charlie who looked eager to kiss her. His mouth was hungry and his tongue was searching. The kiss was not unpleasant but it made her distinctly uncomfortable. She was sitting on the arm of his chair and he wrapped his arms around her to bring her closer. She was relieved when the 30 seconds was up.

She paused in front of Severus who smirked and handed her his handkerchief to wipe her mouth off of Charlie's drool. "I have no desire to share spit with another man," he told them and the others laughed. He was sitting in a chair with no arms and she was confused how she was going to get access to his mouth. "Now you watch and learn," Severus told Charlie with an extra big smirk before pulling her into his lap and she pressed her lips to his. His kiss was electric; it was just the right amount of pressure, possessiveness and tenderness. He held her securely to him and his kiss filled her and made the rest of the room fade away. He really was a spectacular kisser and she sighed when the time was up and gave him a kiss on the cheek in thanks before heading over to her seat with a rosy glow. "That is the correct way to kiss a woman, notice she does not need a bib." He loved the loathing look he was getting from both Weasley's as well as the dreamy looks on the other girls, including Tonks, faces imaging a kiss like that.

Harry was next and he said he would marry Hermione because they were such good friends. Ginny smiled and said she would marry Draco since they got along so well and because if she couldn't marry Harry at least she wouldn't be poor! Charlie and Ron both said they would marry Hermione, no surprises there. Susan said Justin, Luna said Colin and Neville said Hermione. Severus tried to get away with saying Tonks but the ball said he was lying so he took an alternate dare saying he had no idea who the truth was and he wasn't going to sit around guessing. His dare was to go two days without wearing a frockcoat or robes. He looked very disturbed by the thought of not having his billowing black robes. Draco said he would marry Ginny and Gabrielle said she would marry Harry.

Gabrielle grabbed the ball and decided to change the game, "Let's play strip poker instead!" Most everyone agreed and Remus had to blackmail Severus into staying while they got out a few decks of cards. They decided to play strip BS with 4 decks instead since it was simpler, anyone who got caught had to loose an article. Remus was the first one to get called BS on and had to loose his first shoe, Dennis was next and within the first 30 minutes they all had their shoes off and most had their socks off as well. If you called BS on someone and they were telling the truth you were the one to loose an item instead. So far the only ones to call BS on Severus were Hermione and Draco, the rest were too nervous about seeing a naked potions master. Charlie was the first one to loose a shirt since Harry, Ron and Ginny were ganging up on him. Dennis had the most clothes on since he wasn't anyone's main target; all his lost articles were from calling false BS.

"Bullshit!" Charlie yelled out and Hermione glared as she picked up the pile of cards as well as started taking off her blouse. He had lost his pants while trying to get her out of her shirt already, he was way too eager to see her body! She tossed it to him when she took it off with a victory grin as they all realized she was wearing a camisole under it and was still fully clothed. Poor Charlie looked sad!

Harry said he laid down 3 jacks and Remus elbowed Tonks who yelled "BS!" Remus refused to be the one to take Harry's clothes but he didn't feel so bad helping Tonks. Harry grumbled and tossed his t-shirt behind the couch before calling BS on Ginny who laughed and showed him the correct cards making him loose his pants as well. He was left wearing red boxers with golden snitches on them, much to the amusement of the group. Hermione called BS on Severus and he had to finally loose his shirt, she had already gotten him out of his footwear, robes, frock coat, tie and belt. The mad wore way too many clothes! She was thwarted again when his shirt was tossed aside to reveal a wife beater style undershirt. "Damn it man! How many clothes do you wear every day?" She said and pouted.

The boys were in much worse conditions than the girls since they wore fewer clothes, other than Snape, and other than Severus and Dennis they were all down to boxers only! Luna had been the one to bring down Remus and Tonks smirked as the girls all were pleasantly surprised by what Remus had been hiding under his clothes, especially since he was wearing briefs and it was easy to tell what they hid! Draco did a victory whoop when Gabrielle lost her skirt and was down to her underwear and bra. Hannah, Susan and Tonks were the next to go down to their underwear and bras. Hermione smirked as she called BS on Snape again and he growled as he unbuttoned his pants to slide them off revealing green silk boxers.

"Good lord the man wears colors!" Justin said in shock that Snape was in anything other than white or black.

They were to the point now where Hermione, Dennis and Severus were the only ones not down to the point of revealing important parts if they lost anymore. "Should we stop and call it a game, I'm hesitant to loose any more clothing." Remus asked the kids.

"We have to see who the winner is between the other three!" Ginny whined. "How about we just play for dares, anyone who gets caught or says BS wrong has to do a dare but gets to keep their clothing if they are down to their unmentionables!" They all agreed because they wanted to see if Hermione could beat out Severus. The rest of the group focused their attentions on Dennis to drop him out of the running. Charlie was once again the first looser as he attempted to take out Hermione. His dare was to sing a song while standing on his head. Luna had to kiss every boy in the room; she grinned and skipped the adults saying they were not boys!

Hermione was wearing 3 pieces of clothing: her camisole, a very revealing plunge lace bra and her lacy boy short knickers. Severus only had two left, his wife beater and boxers. Dennis was finally down to his boxers so he was out. Hermione was pissed as Draco caught her and she had to shed the camisole. Her bra left very little to the imagination and she glared at Snape who looked so smug to have won. "Why did you help him win?" Hermione asked her fellow head.

"Sorry, but I'd much rather see your chest than his!" Draco told her with a smile earning him a smack from Gabrielle and a laugh from Severus.

"I'm going to get dressed now," Hermione announced after realizing Charlie was ogling her chest again. "We should get to sleep so we are awake to see the spectacle at breakfast."

"What spectacle?" Harry asked her confused.

"The one with Severus wearing red and gold robes," she said with a laugh. "I can't wait to see what everyone makes of it!"

"Oh yes I just remembered that I had an apprentice assignment for you to clean all my caldrons out," Severus growled at her as the rest of them sat back to enjoy the show. Hermione glared at him but the effect was lost as she only had her skirt on and her shirt was not buttoned up.

"Oh Sevvy darling I would love to clean your caldrons but I'm afraid that I just won't have the time." She said with a half smirk while batting her eyelashes.

"You're right my dearest Hermy I should never have imagined your delicate hands touching such filth. Perhaps you would prefer another task?" He asked with his eyes glaring but his voice soft as silk.

"I thought you were going to help me with my hair care potion Schnookums my sweetheart." She said trying not to laugh.

"Oh my pet I'll help you with any potion you require. Although I can think of many better ones love," he said knowing he had won the battle as she had no response and the group finally cracked and laughed.

"You two are too much," Tonks said wiping her tears. "I still can't believe you let her get away with calling you Schnookums!"

"Oh no, I'll pay," Hermione assured her. "He wasn't joking with the cleaning cauldrons thing."

"I'm off to dirty more caldrons for you to clean you silly little girl," Severus said before smiling and bidding the rest of them good night.

Ginny snuck over to Harry's dorm. She carefully and quietly pulled aside the hangings and then cast a silencing spell on them once she was inside. She then climbed onto his bed and under the covers. "Hello love," he said kissing her hair as she snuggled up next to him. "What are you doing in here? Ron will castrate me if he finds you!"

"I missed you and wanted to be alone with you," she said and then in her mind added, 'In your bed.' "Besides," she said, "your boxers are so cute and I wanted to see them again."

"I must say I wouldn't mind seeing that little purple bra and panty set of yours again either," he told her as he possessively kissed her and pulled her close. "Gods I love you," he said. "I can't image being without you."

Ginny answered by unbuttoning his pajama shirt so she could kiss her way down his chest. He responded by pulling off her nightgown to reveal the panty set. Harry was having a hard time believing he had the love of his life mostly naked in his bed! He had never wanted her so much as at that moment as she sat atop of him in nothing but purple satin and lace.

"I want to make love to you Harry," she told him as she ground herself against the bulge in his boxers causing him to moan.

"I love you Gin and I want to make love as well but not here. I want our first time to be special, to be perfect." He told her. "We should wait until that perfect moment."

Ginny just nodded, she felt the same but she also wanted to be with him in that way now. She decided that it was time to take their relationship as far as it could before the final step; she wanted to see and touch him, all of him, and so she did.

Ron stumbled into his bedroom at 6 the next morning. He and Susan had spent the night together in the ROR and he was on top of the world. "Oi, Harry! Wait until I tell you about the night I had. I never knew anything could be so great!" He waited for some response from his best friend and wondered why he was so quiet.

Harry was sleeping peacefully with Ginny's almost naked body wrapped around him. The silencing charm was still in effect so he didn't hear Ron come in or his comments. It was too bad he didn't because Ron decided to see what was wrong with him since he wasn't responding. Ron pulled the hangings aside and was met with a sight he never wanted to see. His baby sister in practically nothing snuggled up against his best friend in only his boxers! Ron decided it was hex first ask questions later as he pulled out his wand and put the full body bind on Harry. Ron's voice performing the spell woke the couple and Ginny hurriedly grabbed the sheet to cover herself.

"Ron, it's not as bad as it looks!" Ginny said knowing they were in major trouble. "We didn't do what you think we did, I swear!"

Ron couldn't tell if she was lying or not but decided it didn't really matter as they had obviously doing things they shouldn't have been. He didn't even pause to think about how hypocritical it was as he had been in the same position with Susan only minutes before. "Get dressed now," he growled at her. "I will be talking to Harry and you best hope I like what I hear and that it's true or you'll be getting a nice red envelope from mum."

Ginny glared at her brother who was overprotective of her and was about to leave the room when she noticed the marks on his neck and that he was wearing his clothes from yesterday. "Where were you last night Ronald?" She asked as she retrieved her wand. If he was doing what she expected then he had no right to yell at Harry.

"That is none of your business," he told her. "Now get back to your own room."

"You're right, it's not my business, but if you expect Harry or me to answer any of your questions then you will have to fess up as well. You're such a jerk if you think there is something wrong with Harry and I being together when you probably were just sleeping with your girlfriend!" She yelled at him.

"You're my baby sister that gives me the right. Besides, Susan and I are older and we know what we are getting into." He knew it was a weak argument but it was the only one he had.

"Harry and I are soul mated; I think we know what we are getting into. Besides, we didn't have sex! What are you going to do if you get her pregnant Ron? Did you think about that? Are you planning on marring her or is this just a fling to see how far you can get?" Ginny was mad and decided to turn the tables on him. She also unfroze Harry who sat up cautiously and tried to stay quiet.

Ron took a deep breath and realized he was not winning the argument. He was glad to see the truth in her eyes when she said they hadn't had sex. What was he supposed to think finding them mostly unclothed and in the same bed! "I plan on asking Susan to marry me at Christmas," he told them and then quietly added, "and I did think about the consequences and we took all the needed precautions." Harry was stunned to hear that Ron had lost his virginity. "You can't say anything to anyone though. I don't want anyone to think less of Susan!"

"If you don't mention this incident to anyone we won't mention it either," Ginny told him. "But just realize Ron that if you hurt that girl I will personally castrate you. A witch looses part of her power to the person who takes her virginity and doesn't gain it back until she marries that wizard."

"What if she marries a muggle?" Harry asked her curiously as Ron pondered the gift he had been given.

"If she sleeps with a muggle he keeps her power, it's not enough to perform spells but it turns him into a sort of squib and he'll be able to see magical creatures and things. It helps guarantee that their children will be born magical." Ginny told him, she had looked it up after Hermione mentioned it to her. She then gave Harry a last kiss and went back to her room.

"So?" Harry asked turning a smirk towards his friend. "What was it like?"

"Harry it was the absolute best feeling ever. I can't even describe how it felt! She is amazing, and not just in that way. I love her and I really do plan on proposing over Christmas if you'll invite her to headquarters as well." Ron told him with a sappy smile on his face. "Now, I want the straight truth. Did you have sex with my sister?"

"No," Harry told him. "I didn't want the first time I make love to be in a dorm room bed. It has to be special and meaningful because Ginny deserves the absolute best. After her comment I don't think you need to worry about anything until we are married. I couldn't bear having her be less powerful for the fight against Voldemort."

"Come on let's get dressed and get some flying in before breakfast," Ron said as he headed to the shower. "I want to see the reaction to Snape looking like a Gryffindor!"


	30. New Enterprises

Author's Note: I hope everyone had a great Christmas. I am sorry I took so long to update. I want to thank Flitwick124 for your offer to beta, unfortunately I do not have enough time to write at all let alone wait for a beta. I will try to do better to not contradict myself again. I will try to get a few more chapters up before the New Year. Happy holidays!

Chapter 30: New Enterprises

Hermione was one of the first students in the great hall for breakfast that morning and even had her camera with her to take some snapshots of Severus in Gryffindor colors. Colin and Dennis joined her soon after and she was glad to see Colin toting his camera with an almost evil look in his eye. "This is going to be great!" He told her. "Do you have any idea the value of a picture of Snape wearing Gryffindor color robes?"

Hermione only smiled and showed him her camera as a response making the two boys howl with laughter. Albus was wondering what the fuss was about and why the entire EDA was early for breakfast. "Is there something special going on this morning?" He asked Remus who was sitting next to him.

"Severus has to wear red and gold robes today," Tonks told him while she almost bounced in her chair in excitement. "He refused to answer a truth question last night and that was his consequence dare!" Albus chuckled and leaned over to Minerva to warn her so she could make sure not to miss it.

Severus had his most evil glare on his face as he made his way to the great hall. He couldn't believe he was wearing a bloody red robe with gold trim! He decided he really hated that damn game and wasn't going to play it anymore. It wasn't even as if he got to go back to normal tomorrow as he had 2 days without wearing his frockcoat and robes! It wasn't even breakfast yet and it was turning out to be one of the worst days ever. He stomped up to the head table trying to ignore the howls of laughter coming from the EDA who unsurprisingly were all present this early in the morning. As he turned to glare at them he was surprised by the multiple camera flashes and realized that he would never live this down. He hurried to his seat to sulk for the rest of the morning.

"Severus I must say you look lovely this morning," Minerva said thoroughly enjoying herself. "Those red robes really bring out the color on your face; you should wear them more often."

He glared at the students as they came in and started laughing as they saw him. He knew they were all too afraid of him to say anything to his face so he made sure they all realized he was in a dangerous mood and would not tolerate any comments about his new found love of Gryffindor colors. Most of the hall had settled for just looking at him out of the corner of their eye but when the post arrived it was a different story. Hedwig soared in with a bright red envelope in her talons and she deposited it gracefully in front of the fuming potions master. Everyone in the hall knew whose owl it was and was waiting with baited breath to see what it said. The howler opened and they could hear a chorus of voices yelling 'Go Go Gryffindor!" and then it paused and you could hear a girls voice yell out, 'A very special congratulations to Gryffindor's newest fan! We think you look absolutely smashing in red and gold!" the letter yelled out the chorus of 'Go Go Gryffindor' a few more times before it tore itself up and the great hall broke into the loudest laughter it had heard in years. Every house and all the teachers, minus Snape, were laughing and many had tears of mirth rolling down their cheeks.

Severus was glaring at Hermione and her friends. He recognized her voice and he knew it was Harry's owl that delivered it. Oh his little apprentice was going to pay! Over the rest of the day Hermione was congratulated for her howler as students still couldn't believe she had the guts to send it. She knew she was pushing it but just couldn't help herself. She had a feeling that she was going to be scrubbing LOTS of cauldrons.

"Can you believe she actually sent it?" Gabrielle asked Draco as they made their way to lunch. "I mean I know we made it as a joke after he left last night but I didn't think she would actually send it! It's like signing your own death warrant to push Snape like that."

"You have to admit that it was one of the funniest things to have happened this year. Things were getting a little too boring around here with everyone getting along. Besides, who would ever have believed the head girl had it in her to do that. She has to be the first one to pull a prank like that off, especially since it was obvious who did it!" Draco said with a smile. "I wonder who he would have chosen if he hadn't done the dare. I find it interesting that both times he had to choose a long-term partner he backed out. Do you think he has something going with someone already?"

"I don't think so but maybe it's an even bigger secret, something along the lines of him not even liking girls and that's why he refuses to answer!" Gabrielle said and they laughed as they sat down.

"No, I'm pretty sure he likes women." Draco said as they ate, noticing that Snape didn't turn up for lunch.

Hermione nervously entered the potions classroom for her apprentice duties that afternoon. She knew he was going to punish her and was worried about what it would entail. "Good afternoon Severus," she said as she entered the private lab to see him working over a cauldron as he had a free period. Her only response was a withering look from him before he turned back to his potion. She hurried over to her desk to go over her notes from the last potion they tried to see where it went wrong.

Severus finished up his potion, a headache potion for his migraine, and decided to play with Hermione's mind. "You will be teaching my afternoon classes," he told her with a smirk as she looked at him stunned. "As an apprentice you should be able to teach all but the NEWT level classes. I trust you do not have a problem with that?" He handed her his notes and went out into the classroom to sit at his desk, smirk in place.

Hermione looked over the notes to see which potions they were brewing and hurried into the classroom to get the ingredient lists on the board. She had learned the trick he used for putting up the notes. You copy the list and press it to the back of the board. A spell then copies whatever is on the paper onto the blackboard. She finished her preparations. He was making her nervous and fidgety with the way he was following her every move. She knew he was only doing it to make her jumpy and hated herself for falling for it. She also knew he expected her to fall on her face trying to take care of the students who always seemed able to turn the easiest potions deadly.

She opened the door for the class and waited for everyone to take their seats. "Good afternoon class," she said addressing the 3rd years in the room. "Today we will be brewing the wound cleaning potion. Who can tell me its actual name?" She was glad to see a few hands raise and answer correctly. "That is correct 5 points to Ravenclaw. Now who can tell me the two main ingredients?" Only one Hufflepuff girl raised her hand and only got half the question correct even though both ingredients were in the potion. "Directions are on the board," she said with a flick of her wrist. "There will be no talking, now begin." She sighed as she watched the class scuttle around preparing ingredients and wondered if somehow it would continue at this calm pace.

Hermione hurried forward and grabbed one of the Hufflepuff boy's hand before he added frog liver to the potion which would make it explode and eat through the floor. "Frog liver is not one of the ingredients in this potion Mr. Samulson. Could you please explain to me why you felt like blowing the entire classroom apart?"

"It says to add it here in the notes my brother gave me," he told her showing her notes his 4th year brother had given him.

"15 points from Hufflepuff. You were told to follow the instructions on the board. Additionally, you did not check the notes you were given and have endangered every one in this room for your laziness. You will take your own notes from now on; there are no short cuts in potions. Understood?" She said sternly, using her best McGonagall impression.

"Yes mam," he told her looking down before going back to his potion using the directions she had given. By the end of the class she had taken an additional 10 points off Ravenclaw for the two girls being caught talking 3 different times and another 5 from Hufflepuff for a boy trying to eat his ingredients! Honestly they were 3rd years they should know not to eat ingredients!

Severus had a hard time not laughing at her as she sank into a chair between classes. He knew exactly how trying the 3rd years were and knew it would get to her. "There are some cauldrons that need cleaned between classes," he told her pointing to the row of them by the sink. "I would advise you get started so you have time to prepare for the 3rd year Slytherin and Gryffindor." He saw the look on her face as she realized she would have to teach them and smirked.

Hermione finished cleaning the last cauldron and used magic to dry them and her robes before hurrying to the front to prepare the board again with her notes before she let the rest of the little devils into the room. She wanted to kill Severus for throwing her into the fire. She took three calming breaths and then opened the door to let the students in. Even though the two houses no longer hated each other, they still liked to see the other one get points taken off. She knew she was in for a rough ride with this group.

"Good afternoon class, we are brewing the wound cleaning potion…" she was cut off as a Gryffindor girl cut in.

"Why are you teaching?" She asked.

"5 points from Gryffindor for interrupting. Now, the wound cleaning potion takes most of the class hour to complete so any more interruptions and you may not finish on time which will result in a zero for the day. Now who can tell me the actual name for this potion?" She called upon a Slytherin boy in the back of the room.

"Are you going to be teaching us the rest of the year?" He asked her with a smile and she wanted to groan.

"5 points from Slytherin for not answering my question and taking us off topic again!" She told him realizing there was no point in asking them questions. "The directions and ingredients are on the board, there will be absolutely no talking, begin." She wandered around the room keeping a close eye on the students who didn't seem to be paying attention to their work.

After the 3rd person she had to save from adding the ingredient at the wrong time she added, "The instructions for this potion are very simple, the next person who messes up due to lack of paying attention will loose an additional 15 points for their house. Now get back to work." She knew she was being harsh but there was no reason they couldn't get the potion right if the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff class could.

Much to her chagrin, and Snape's pleasure, the person who messed up next was a Gryffindor boy who reminded her of Neville. She took off the points and then explained to him what he did wrong. She was sure he still had no idea what she was taking about, but tried anyway. The class was horrible and she was glad when it was time to go, "Bottle and label your potions and leave them on Professor Snape's desk on your way out. Make sure your cauldrons and workstations are clean or I will have to take off points." She wasn't about to clean up after them when they were more than capable of doing it themselves.

She turned to glare at Snape after the last student had left. She knew it wasn't over yet but she really just wanted to strangle him for feeding her to the wolves. "Once you finish grading the potions you can go for the day. Make sure all the potions are emptied and the vials are clean and put away. You are familiar with my grading practices and I expect you will grade fairly, the grade book is on my desk." He then swooped off to his office leaving a fuming Hermione behind to sit at his desk and grade potions.

She had gotten through about ¼ of the potions before someone knocked on the classroom door. "Enter," she barked out not even aware of how like Snape she sounded since she was in a grouchy mood from grading. She looked up to see a nervous 1st year Slytherin girl standing in the doorway. "Was there something you needed?" Hermione asked forcing a calming smile onto her face.

"I wanted to ask professor Snape something," she said timidly. "I was having problems on my assignment and wanted to clarify something."

"Perhaps I can help you. I'm Hermione the Head Girl." Hermione said and the girl hurried over to her with a large scroll of parchment. "What's the problem?"

"Professor Snape asked for two feet of parchment on the properties of lily in potions. There are so many properties that I can't even keep the assignment to 4 feet. I thought perhaps I didn't hear part of the assignment since I don't understand how the rest of my year is struggling with filling 2 feet!" The girl stated looking scandalized.

It was all Hermione could do not to laugh at the girl that reminded her so much of herself. "I'm sure it's because your classmates do not put near as much effort into their studies as you do. Now why don't you try and narrow your assignment down to the main properties and shorten its length to a maximum of 3 feet. I know for a fact that Professor Snape won't appreciate any more than that as I always turned in double the length until he started to mark me down for it. I would advise that you hang on to your original copy incase you need it for future assignments."

"If I keep studying this much do you think I may get to be a prefect or even Head Girl someday?" The young girl asked her.

"I don't see any reason why you wouldn't be a prime candidate as long as you continue to focus on your schoolwork. Just remember to have fun every once in a while too. Now was there anything else you needed?" Hermione asked and the girl shook her head and headed out of the room.

"That was an acceptable answer to her inquiry," Severus said from the doorway to his office, startling her. "Now hurry up and finish the grading before dinner."

"I heard you got to teach the 3rd years today," Harry said as he sat down next to Hermione at dinner. "What was that about?"

"Part of my punishment," Hermione said with a scowl up at the head table where Snape was sitting in his red robes. "They are a bunch of little brats, ugh there is no way I am cut out to be a teacher. I can handle one or two at a time and like to help but a classroom full makes me want to rip my hair out."

"So do you think that was the end of it or is he going to make your life miserable for a while?" Ron asked her with a glare at Snape. "I told you he wasn't as reformed as you all believed he was."

"I never said he was reformed Ron," Hermione told him. "He is still the same snarky man; it's that he just respects us now. It's my own fault for teasing him; it's the same as tickling a sleeping dragon."

"We have our first match against Ravenclaw this weekend are you going to be selling more merchandise?" Harry asked her with a smile trying to change the subject before his two best friends got in another fight.

"Yeah, Neville and I even made some new stuff with the twins over the summer. It's a great way to earn extra cash." She said with a laugh and pulled a small folder out of her bag to show him her list of merchandise. There were the traditional banners, buttons and rosettes. The flags and pom-poms were fun as well. She then had a line of clothes including scarves, hats and jumpers with his number and name on them. Her favorite was the line of stuffed animals. They were white stuffed stags with 'I love Harry Potter' embroidered in different colors along the back of the stag. She enlarged one and handed it to Ginny. "Here you go Ginny, the first of the stuffed stag collectables."

"These are adorable Hermione!" Ginny said giving the toy a hug which caused the boys to groan and roll their eyes. "You are a natural business woman!"

"We have to see how well they sell first," Hermione said with a smile. "I'm also helping Colin with his calendar that he is putting together for the New Year called 'Great Pranks at Hogwarts' complete with photos from his personal collection and important dates for the new year."

"Hey Colin can we see the preview for your new Calendar?" Harry asked him with a grin.

"I'm still deciding which photos are the best. I'll bring it to an EDA meeting when I get it laid out." He told them with a grin and went back to talking to Neville.

"Neville is going to run our Potter Incorporated business once we get out of school so I can focus on my schoolwork." Hermione told them, "I already have ideas for products once you decided if you're going to play for a team other than just the national team."

"You are enjoying playing off my celebrity aren't you?" Harry asked with a smile. "But at least it's someone I know exploiting my fame. I wouldn't want anyone other than my friends getting rich off my famous face."

"Why Neville?" Ron asked trying to hide the hurt from not being included.

"He wants to run a business when we get out of school, along with his greenhouse he's going to take on this." Hermione said not wanting to have to tell Ron it was because he has absolutely no business sense.

"Have you decided which university you want to go to yet?" Harry asked her, once again trying to avoid a row between his best mates.

"I have applied to all three but want to go to the Magical Academy in Rome." She told them with a far off smile imagining college life. "They have the best programs for both Transfiguration and Spell Creation but none of them are all that great for potions which is a shame since it's my passion." She had a misty far off look on her face that made her two friends smile.

"It's good to see you're still the same old Hermione," Harry told her with a grin. "I was beginning to wonder since you haven't been spending that much time in the library this year."

"That's because I've read all the books in the library that would be helpful in my research and have moved on to the ones in Professor Snape's personal library as well as the headmaster's library and the other professors collections." She told them with a grin as the boys just laughed that she had used up all the books in the library.

"You should just let them give you a pass to the restricted section then," Ron told her.

"I had one and there are not that many potions books in there that they will let me touch without supervision. I am reading a few while researching with Professor Snape." She told them went back to her dinner when the boys turned their conversation back to Quidditch.

Severus was in his office grading essays when Sylvester Spinnet and his friend Thomas Averil came in looking upset. "Sir, Thom got a letter from his father that I think you should look at," Sylvester told him while Thom handed him the parchment.

Son,

I hope everything is going well for you at school. Remember not to listen to anything that crazy muggle loving Headmaster says. I heard that he even forced your head of house to take on a mudblood as an apprentice. I want you to keep me posted on how that progresses. Remember that no one can be trusted unless you know they are loyal to our lord. I look forward to your visit at Christmas; perhaps you will be able to attend a revel.

Father

"I need to reply to his letter sir or he will be suspicious." Thom said looking distraught. "I don't want anything bad to happen to Hermione so what should I write?"

"Just write a short note about how you heard I was forced to take her on since she has the highest marks and that both I and Malfoy were complaining about the favoritism the headmaster shows Potter and his friends. That should sound good enough for your father to not be suspicious. I will bring this to the headmaster's attention since somehow this information had leaked out to the outside world. Thank you boys," He said and then hurried off to Albus' office, activating the command group of the DA using the galleon that Hermione had given him. He knew he needed to brief them after his meeting with the headmaster.

"There is a leak in the protection grid Albus," Severus told him showing the letter. "Somehow the information that Hermione is my apprentice got out and now the dark lord will hear of it. What am I supposed to say to him?"

"Partial truth is always the best course," Albus told him. "We simply tell him that she wishes to obtain her mastery in potions and since she is such a brilliant student I assigned her as your apprentice. She is working on her own research and helping you grade essays and prepare ingredients. I'll leave the two of you to decide what exactly her research consists of so it sounds more plausible."

"What about the leak?" He asked worried about both his and the DA's roles getting out to the public.

"I will work on that with the other professors while you meet with Hermione and the rest of the officers of the DA." Albus told him and Severus hurried out of his office and towards the head common room.

He walked into the common room to see the EDA all assembled and was pleased that the summons worked so well. They hadn't needed to use it for a while since they could actually discuss the DA in public now. "We have a small problem," he told them. "It was brought to my attention by Mr. Spinnet and Mr. Averil that Averil's father has found out about Hermione's apprenticeship. This means we have a leak in the protective field around the school and must be on guard until Albus can rectify this gap."

"What about Hermione? Is she safe?" Ron asked looking to his friend.

"As safe as she can be Mr. Weasley. I have instructed Mr. Averil to write his father that Albus forced me to take her on. Hermione and I will have to put together some fake research for when I am summoned which I am sure will be soon." He told them.

"What can we do to help?" Luna asked him.

"We know it wasn't a DA member that leaked the information or they would have shown signs of the secrecy charm being breached. We need to compile a list of all non-DA members and begin surveillance. In addition I believe it is time to start the Junior DA for the younger students. We can have Hermione and Arley Filtch teach them self defense and perhaps some simple defensive spells. We will have them sign the secrecy petition as well so that most of the school is under its gag order." Harry said taking charge of the meeting with the ideas he had for some time.

"We said we wouldn't involve the younger years but it is stupid to not include them in the secrecy petition. We left ourselves wide open for them to write home to their parents," Gabrielle chimed in.

"Will you ok this course of action?" Harry asked Snape who gave his nod of approval. "Alright, we'll use the prefects of each house to contact the younger years. We will have a meeting in each house to get them to sign the paper. After that we can organize them into training groups by year so that when they reach 4th year they are ready to step into the DA."

Their meeting continued for another hour working out the details of the junior DA. It was decided that the younger ones would not be trusted with any real information. Their self defense training would be enough information and the secrecy petition would take care of any leaks from that angle. They decided to hold the meeting for JDA the rest of that week to get the petition signed as quickly as possible.

"We need to determine what you have been researching," Severus told Hermione as they cleaned the lab of all their research and placed it in heavily warded cabinets just in case someone decided to snoop around. "It needs to be something the Dark Lord will buy as well as something non-threatening to him. We don't want him coming after you for your research."

Hermione smiled, she had been keeping an idea in the back of her mind since the beginning of 6th year but hadn't wanted to take the time to work through it since it wasn't important to the cause. "I have an idea for my research, in fact I already have quite a bit of information about it stored in my head from all my research on other subjects. It is kind of silly though and I didn't want to waste my time on something that wouldn't do the cause any good."

"Spit it out Hermione," he told her entertained that she was embarrassed about what she wanted to research.

"Hair care potions," she said not meeting his eyes. "I have an idea for a few different potions that should be able to manage my messy mane of hair and if it can manage mine then it can handle anyone's. It was something I was looking into for university as a side business."

"You want to manufacture your own beauty products," he said with a smirk. "I think that is exactly the kind of research the dark lord would care less about. Let's get started." He waved her over to the bench and tried not to smirk at how she was still red with embarrassment.

"I know you think it's a waste of potions, but they will be a great start for a beauty product line. My parents haven't told me if they are planning on supporting me through university and my Potter Incorporated merchandising business is only making pocket change until he graduates." Hermione informed him as she scribbled out her ideas onto parchment.

"What did he think of the stuffed stag?" Severus asked her, smirking at the thought that it was his idea.

"He was a bit embarrassed but Ginny loved it so I'm sure it will be a top seller," she told him. "I have an idea for three different women's products and at least two men's. The one that I am almost ready to start testing is the potion that should turn any messy mane of hair into soft gentle waves of curls. It will be a shampoo that will fully activate with the drying charm. The other is a sleeking shampoo that will turn any hair type sleek and smooth. I was also researching a shine and volume enhancing potion that would make the hair vibrant and shiny as well as add volume. It would be a spray on potion for after washing."

"When did you have time to complete all this research?" He asked as he looked over her notes that were way farther along than he would have guessed.

"I've been thinking about this product line since the beginning of 6th year when I decided that I didn't want to wrestle with my hair the rest of my life. While I did assignments and other research, if I came across anything helpful I would note it in my mind so that I would have the information for when I got around to doing the research. I figured I would have time after the war or during university since I already know all the university potions and have read the entire first, second and third year books." She told him.

"Impressive," he told her with a smile. "What else have you envisioned for this product line?"

"I want a man's shampoo that will clean and soften any hair type. It will be a universal shampoo that will keep the hair soft, light and clean, just like women like it. Also I envision a spray on tonic that would keep the hair from being mussed from wind or rain or other elements, ideal for Quidditch players or even potions professors." She laughed at the glare he sent her way. "I was also thinking of a styling potion for both sexes to replace gels and hairsprays that would sculpt the hair without making it firm or sticky to the touch."

"Well, let's get started on that first potion you mentioned and see if we can get it to work. At least then I'll have something to show the dark lord should he ask to see your research to check its validity." He told her and they finished working out the kinks in her potions formula.

"Now all I have to add is the Cylindrica Root Extract and stir counter clock wise 20 revolutions and it will be ready once it's set on low heat for 15 minutes." She said and added the final ingredient. She was very happy with the consistency and texture of her shampoo, it was pearly and perfect. She lowered the heat on the caldron and made her way back to the table with her notes to work on the next potion.

"Can you add Shea Butter instead to add a healing element to the potion?" He asked her as he realized she was working on the man's shampoo. "Many men have damaged hair from exposure to the elements as well as that we don't take care of it."

They worked for another hour on the man's shampoo and found a formula they both agreed upon. Severus was impressed with her knowledge of potions as he only had to make a few suggestions and that was only to increase the properties not to fix any mistakes. "Would you use it?" She asked him as they finished brewing it as well. It was the same color and texture as the woman's potion but was unscented, which he found to be a good trait.

"Depending on if the price is comparable I see no reason why not. I am looking forward to seeing the results of your tests." He told her and watched her as she summoned some bottles from her room.

"I got these over the summer in case I had a chance to try my theories," she said showing him the plastic bottles. They were made of a thick cream colored plastic with a mother of pearl finish. The lids were silver with a pop top. "I will make labels for them once I decide on a logo and I want to charm them with a stasis charm as well."

"They look very nice but perhaps we should test your potions first?" He asked her with a smirk and she glared at him.

"I just wanted to have the bottles on hand so we don't have caldrons of my products lying around," she told him with a sassy grin. "So who are we going to test them on?"

"I believe you should test your own on yourself as you said that if it can tame your hair it definitely works." He said enjoying her narrow her eyes at him. "And I suppose I could be persuaded to try your other one. Just remember you will owe me if anything goes wrong."

Hermione pulled out her camera and took "before" shots of both of their hair before conjuring a beauty parlor sink to wash their hair. She started with herself as Severus refused to be the first guinea pig. She was quite relaxed as he massaged the shampoo into her scalp with his nimble fingers. The smell of her shampoo was very subtle but nice. It would fade after washing so it would not interfere with any scents a woman may wear. Severus finished rinsing the potion from her hair and wrung it out with his hands. "Now for the test," he told her and performed the drying charm. Her hair fell in soft curls along her back; there was no sign of frizz or out of control curls. Her hair looked sleek and elegant. "Perfect," he said with approval as they examined her tresses and took and "after" photo for her records.

"Your turn!" She told him excitedly as she pushed him into the chair and wetted his hair before massaging in the potion. She knew he washed his hair regularly, unlike what Ron thought, and knew his 'greasy git' look was due to the fumes of the caldrons he was over all day in combination with naturally oily hair. She rinsed the shampoo out and smiled before performing the drying charm. "Looks good," she told him as he turned to see the reflection in the mirror. There was no trace of oil or potion fume residue and his hair was soft and looked like it had some volume. She took an 'after' photo and started bottling the potions.

"What have you thought of naming this little enterprise of yours?" he asked her.

"I was thinking of going with a cliché name for them such as Princess Potions for the woman's line and Princely Potions for the men's' line. What do you think? I even have a sketch of what I like for the logo." She showed him her sketch of a large capital letter P with a crown on the letter and a snake crawling up the P. "It's because they have started calling me the Slytherin Princess, I thought it would be a nice touch." She said at his inquiring look at the snake.

They called Dennis down so he could refine her drawing so they could label the bottles before filling. They worked on adding the stasis charms while Dennis perfected the drawing. "What do you think?" He asked them showing them the completed logo.

"I love it!" Hermione said with a huge grin. "Thanks Dennis, it's exactly what I was envisioning. What do you guys think of calling my company 'Royal Endeavors Ltd.' to go with the whole prince/princess thing?"

"Very nice," Severus commented. "Now just finish the labels and you can head back to your common room. I'm sure this is enough to convince the Dark Lord of your research endeavors. You can work on the other ideas when it seems like you should have researched it enough."

Hermione finished listing the ingredients in the potion for the back label. She wanted it to resemble muggle shampoo as much as possible so it could be marketed in both worlds. Without using the drying charm the potion is not as effective, but still works well. She charmed the labels onto the bottles and filled them with the two potions. Each batch made about 25 bottles and she knew in the future she could easily double or triple each batch by using a larger caldron.

"All done," Hermione said as she started packing the bottles into a box. "I am pleased to announce the launch of Royal Endeavors Ltd. and its initial products, Gentle Curlz Shampoo as well as Clean & Soft Shampoo."

"Congratulations and good luck," Dennis and Severus told her before they cleaned up for the night.


	31. Quidditch and Pranks

Chapter 31: Quidditch and Pranks

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Dennis and Colin were heading out for Quidditch practice. The first game of the year was in two days and they wanted to make sure they were ready. Harry was resigned to ride his old Firebolt since no one was allowed to know he was X and they would be suspicious if he had the Silver Phoenix with him when it was supposed to be a one of a kind broom.

"Have you heard who Ravenclaw is playing as seeker yet?" Harry asked Ron. Cho Chang had graduated the year before and he was curious who his new competition was.

"Nope, they're trying to keep it a secret in hopes it will throw you off your game." Ron said with a chuckle, "Not bloody likely if you ask me."

"My money is on Ackerly," Colin told them with a grin. "He has been over excited about something lately and I overheard him mention Quidditch practice. They had a chaser and two reserve positions open up as well so who knows."

"Nobody stands a chance against Harry," Ginny said. "As much as I love the games, the only was someone will beat us is if they can score like 200 more points than us. There is no way Harry is going to let anyone else touch the snitch this year."

"Thanks Gin," he said giving her a kiss which was difficult since they were both on broomsticks.

"All ready for the match?" Lavender asked Hermione and Neville as she sat down next to them at breakfast.

"Yep, I have all the merchandise ready and we have a little booth that we are going to set up near the pitch." Hermione told her with a smile. Neville was in charge of the money and taking any large orders someone might have. They finished their food and headed to the pitch. "This looks like a good spot," she told them when they were about 50 feet from the pitch entrance.

They set up the booth and Hermione tacked fliers for her new beauty product line to the side of the booth as well. She had made signs with a photo of the products she had and their prices. Her low price items were 4 sickles each: small flags, rosettes and buttons. The next price range was 11 sickles each: large flags, pom-poms, medium banner and one of her new beauty potions. Next came 1 galleon 6 sickles: large banner, hats, stuffed stag and Colin's calendar (to pre-order). The 2 galleon range was: XL banner or scarves and the jumpers cost 3 galleons 7 sickles.

"We're all ready," Hermione said with a smile as they watched the first of the students make their way towards them from the school. "Here's to the first official opening of Potter Inc." They both laughed and got ready to do business.

The business was really good thanks to the word of mouth from the last match last year. They sold quite a few of their higher priced items and as anticipated the stuffed stags were quite a hit, especially with the younger girls. "Can you make up some stuff for the other houses as well?" a Hufflepuff boy asked her. "I like the Potter banners but I'd really like a jumper in my house colors." Hermione thanked him for his input and smiled to herself imagining the increased revenue from sales of the other teams' merchandise.

"Your hair looks amazing Hermione," Pavarti Patil gushed at her friends new soft curls. "Can this shampoo really do that?"

"Of course it can," Hermione told her with a smile. "I guarantee its results or your money back. Besides, if it can handle my frizzy mane it can handle anyone's. I'm researching more products to add to my line as well. Just make sure you take a look at Professor Snape's hair and you'll see how great my men's shampoo works." She smiled thinking she sounded like a sales girl.

"Ok, I'll take a scarf, a small flag and a bottle of Gentle Curlz," Pavarti told Neville.

"That will be 2 galleons and 15 sickles please," Neville said as Hermione handed her the merchandise and she rushed off to join Lavender to talk about the new hair care products.

Professor McGonagall walked by then and smiled at all the merchandise. "This looks like quite the set up you have here. Very nice job," she smiled at them.

"Have a Gryffindor rosette on me Minerva," Neville said with a suave smile and handed her one.

"Thank you Neville, I see you've been working on your charm. I'm sure all the young girls will come a running," she smiled and headed up to the teachers box.

Snape was the next one to walk by and Hermione called him over. "I have a special scarf for you sir," she said with a saucy grin and handed him a green and silver striped scarf. On one end it had the Gryffindor lion with a circle around it and a slash going through it and on the other end in Black writing were the words 'I HATE POTTER.' Snape grinned at her and wrapped the scarf around him and made his way to the teachers' box feeling good about himself.

"I can't believe you made him that!" Neville said laughing, "Minerva is going to be so mad!"

"I know, that's why I made it. Plus I needed to get back into his good graces after the whole howler incident." Hermione told him. She had just modified the Gryffindor scarf by transfiguring the colors and wording. The scarves they were selling were red and gold striped with the lion on one end and 'I Love Potter' on the other. She just added the cross out to the lion and changed love to hate for Snape's.

The students had all made it to the pitch so they took down their stand to go watch the match. "I better hurry and find Luna before anyone notices she's sitting with us." Neville told her. "She wanted to cheer for us and knew her house mates would yell at her so she's sitting with us."

They made their way into the stands and sat down in the seats that Luna had saved them to watch the match. The teams had just been announced when they sat down and the match was under way. Harry was hovering at his usual height above the pitch and was amused to see Stewart Ackerly hovering closely and watching his every move. Harry remembered his first match and also remembered that he had to look for the snitch where the Ravenclaw seekers seemed to watch him look for it. Harry started making lazy figure eights around the pitch looking for the snitch. It had only been 10 minutes and Ginny had already scored twice and the quaffle hadn't even been near Ron for him to have to save anything.

About a half hour into the match Harry sprinted to the Ravenclaw side of the pitch just for the fun of watching Ackerly try and keep up. He smirked at the boy who was on his squad for DA and made his way back to the middle of the pitch. He looked over to see if anyone other than staff and students were watching, which they were not, and saw the snitch hovering right above the teachers' box. He grinned to himself and speed full speed right at Snape who was sitting in the top row of the box. Harry was pleased with himself when he saw the startled look on Snape's face for a second before he schooled his features into his typical scowl, crossed his arms and refused to move. Harry grabbed the snitch from above the box and winked at Minerva who was laughing and cheering at the same time.

He went over to join his team mates as they celebrated their first victory of the year Gryffindor 210 Ravenclaw 0. The Ravenclaw team was going to have to practice a lot harder to be able to beat anyone this year, even Hufflepuff. He dismounted and gave Ginny a big hug and kisses for all her goals (5 of them) and congratulated Seamus for his goal as well. Dean looked bummed that the game ended so fast (36 minutes) that he didn't have time to score.

"Way to go Ron, you're first shut out!" Harry said clapping his best friends on the back. "You should be very proud of yourself and your stats as a keeper just went up."

"As long as it isn't mentioned that I only blocked 2 attempts I'm all for it!" He said laughing as they made their way to the Gryffindor common room for the celebration party.

Hermione sold 7 more bottles of shampoo after Ginny came out with glossy ringlets and Harry emerged with almost manageable hair after their showers. "This stuff is wonderful 'Moine!" Ginny said as she hugged her friend while admiring her easy curls. "This would have taken me at least an hour to curl and all I had to do was wash it. You my friend are a right genius."

Hermione just laughed and got to work on her ideas for additional merchandise. She kept to herself in a corner of the room making sure no one got out of hand at the party. She had designed the entire Slytherin line and was working on Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw when she was interrupted by a 3rd year girl. "I was wondering if you would help me make a t-shirt. I like this boy that is one of your friends and wanted to make a shirt he would like."

"Ok, what do you want it to say?" Hermione asked her as the girl handed her an ugly green shirt to work with.

"Well, this is the only shirt I have that I can change without upsetting my mum so I was hoping you could turn it light yellow first. I want it to say "Say Cheese" on the front and "Take My Picture Please" on the back. Does that sound ok?" She looked so nervous answering the questions that Hermione had to laugh.

"Alright I'll help you but I'm going to write down the charms for you so that you can study them in the library and maybe next time do it yourself ok?" Hermione asked her and laughed at the girl's quick nod. She transfigured the shirt to butter yellow and then put the words in light blue writing in a fun curling font.

"Thank you so much!" she said hugging Hermione and hurrying off to change her t-shirt. Hermione chuckled and wondered if Colin would even notice.

She was able to finish her ideas for the other three houses and had even started some ideas for Hogwarts merchandise when she decided it was late enough and the younger students needed to be asleep. "Ok, everyone quiet down it's time for bed. I want this common room cleared out in 30 minutes." Everyone groaned but knew better than to question the head girl.

"Why'd you break up the party so early?" Ron whined after they were some of the few left in the common room.

"It's after midnight, in fact it's almost one. I don't think you want Minerva to come in here so I ended the party." Hermione told him with a smile. "You guys played great today. Congratulations on your shut out," she said kissing his cheek. "I'm going to bed."

"Night 'Moine," Harry said with a yawn as they made their way to their room.

"Hey Harry, want to go put a swamp in the Ravenclaw common room?" Ron asked him once they were safely in their bedroom. "We haven't done anything to them before and that Ackerly kid was sticking to you like glue. Let's teach them to play fair."

"Sounds like fun," Harry said with a grin. "Let's see if Gin wants to help!" They got Ginny out of her room and they put on their invisibility cloaks. The Ravenclaw common room was much easier to find than the Slytherin one and Ginny even had the password from Luna without having to use the map.

Ron grinned as they walked in and the room was empty. "Ron, I have a better idea," Ginny whispered. "Let's put the swamp on the staircases to the dorms so they can't get down without walking through it! Plus it'll leave their common room alone and be much funnier." The boys liked her idea and they split up to get it done faster. Ginny took care of the girls' stairs so they wouldn't turn into a slide and the boys took care of the boys' stairs.

"Come on let's get out of here before anyone hears us," Harry whispered and they hurried out of the common room. "Remus is going to kill me when he finds out," he told them as they laughed and headed back to the Gryffindor common room.

"There's no proof it was us," Ron reminded him. "There were no witnesses and Malfoy will be able to say Hermione was in their rooms all night so they won't think it was us without her being involved."

"Quiet!" Ginny whispered, "Filtch is coming!" She pushed herself up against the wall and they all tried to stay perfectly still and quiet so they wouldn't get caught. Within a few seconds Filtch came by with Mrs. Norris. He had been in a crabby mood ever since his brother came to the school since he thought his brother was just way too nice of a guy.

They all breathed a sigh of relief as he passed by them and they headed on their way to the tower. They were almost out of the hallway when Ron sneezed and Filtch whipped around. "There are students out of bed, come out come out little students," Filtch said with glee and was making his way very quickly to where the three were standing.

"Run!" Harry said and they all took off running toward the tower knowing he couldn't see them and they had to make it back before he caught them and found out about their cloaks. They hurried through the portrait hole and bent down breathing hard.

"That was close, way too close," Ron told them trying to get his breath back from running up so many stairs.

"The teachers are all going to know it was us," Ginny said sadly. "How many other invisible students are there for Filtch to catch out of bed after hours just moments after the swamps were set up in Ravenclaw?"

"I just hope this doesn't earn me another little father son chat," Harry told them with a smile.

"They have no proof it was us. Anyone can buy a swamp from the twins and who is to say that we're the only students with invisibility cloaks?" Ron told them, the logical one for once.

"I'd be more worried about what Hermione is going to say to us," Ginny warned them and they both sighed. "She might not have minded the prank too much but the almost getting caught…"

"Oh well, let's get to bed incase any teachers come looking for students out of bed." Harry told them and they hurried to their rooms just in time as McGonagall came in to wake them minutes later.

"How late did the party go and who was the last ones in the common room?" She asked already knowing full well who it was that had run away from Filtch.

"Hermione broke up the party about 12:30 and everyone was in bed by 1," Ginny told her with a smile. "Nothings the matter is it?" She asked using the years of practice to look innocent.

"Argus Filtch almost caught some students out of bed and assumed it was Gryffindors trying to sneak to the kitchens for more party refreshments," She told them.

"Who did he see? Are they in bed now?" Ginny said reaching for her robe looking like the concerned prefect.

"He didn't see the students since they were invisible, any ideas who that might have been?" Minerva asked with a piercing look.

"Maybe they were using a disillusionment spell," Harry offered. "With the corridors so dark it would have been hard for Filtch to see them."

"That better be the case, I would hate to have to take points from Gryffindor," she told them and headed back to bed.

"That was way too close," Ron said again and went back to bed.

Luna made her way to breakfast in a very good mood. The prank on their house was so funny and everyone was so upset. There were girls crying and screaming it was like Christmas had come early for her. She went about her normal routine and was not surprised when they came to her asking her to try and get rid of the swamp. "Sorry, I don't have any idea how to get rid of it. When they were put up in the Slytherin common room the Weasley twins had to be called in to take it down." She lied to them and cast an impenetrable charm on her robes and walked down the stairs and through the swamp.

She got to the bottom and waved at her classmates before heading off to breakfast humming and smiling. She knew that none of them would dare walk through the swamp and that they would be stuck until the professors rescued them. She grinned at her friends at the Gryffindor table and set down as the sole occupant of the Ravenclaw table.

"Miss Lovegood," Professor Flitwick said as he approached his empty table. "Where are the rest of your classmates this morning, breakfast is almost over."

"There was a situation in the dorms this morning, it seems they are too vain to wade through it and are obviously not nearly as clever as they pretend to be since they can't solve it." Luna said with a captivating smile and a laugh.

"What exactly is the situation?" Flitwick asked nervously, wondering if his house was in trouble.

"Portable swamps on the staircases," she said with a big smile and turned back to her breakfast as Flitwick rushed up to inform the rest of the professors. You could hear Tonks laughing and both Remus and Minerva were glaring at Harry and company.

Hermione decided to see what the fuss was about and went up to the head table. "Is there a problem professors?" She asked also curious about the Ravenclaws. "I was also wondering where the Ravenclaws were."

"It seems that someone put portable swamps on the staircases to the Ravenclaw dorms and the students are trapped," Minerva told her.

"Why didn't they just remove the swamp or wade through it?" Hermione asked not missing the look of pain on the charms professor's face that his students didn't think of that.

"Miss Lovegood was the only one brave enough to attempt to wade through it," Remus told her also amused that the 'oh so smart and clever' Ravenclaws were outdone by a WWW product.

"Perhaps we should go assist them?" Hermione suggested after Draco had joined them as well and was filled in. So the heads of house and the head students made their way to the Ravenclaw common room. "Do you have any idea who did this?" Hermione asked Minerva who was looking upset.

"Oh I have a very good idea who the culprits were I just can't prove it," she told her. "Argus heard some students out of bed last night, invisible students to be more precise." McGonagall knew Hermione had figured it out when she gasped and her eyes narrowed.

The Ravenclaws had made no progress in removing the swamps when they arrived. Hermione tried not to look too smug when she approached the boys' stairs and yelled 'colapso swamp' and snapped her fingers and the swamp folded itself back into its box. Draco did the same for the girls' side and the students rushed out of their dorms happy to be free. Draco and Hermione enjoyed the show of all the students complaining to the professors about how awful a prank it was.

"Really," Draco drawled, "it's a very simple spell to take down the swamp. I would have thought that all you overly clever Ravenclaws would have been able to figure it out. Did you know it's actually printed on the box and a revealing charm on the swamp will show which spell is needed to fold it back up." He enjoyed the looks he got from the 'smart' house and relished in their misfortune. Hermione and he hurried out of the room before they both burst into laughter.

"Did you see the looks on their faces when we took them down just like that?" Hermione said with a laugh.

"I am curious Mr. Malfoy," Snape said from behind them. "When did you learn to collapse a swamp? I recall you said you couldn't do it when there was one in our common room."

"Like I said to the Ravenclaws sir, it's printed on the box. When the one from the prank against us folded up I read the print on the box." Draco told him.

"Very good, 5 points to each of you for your help this morning," Flitwick said as he joined them in the hall. "Now I have to go see if I can figure out who did this."

"Give Potter my compliments on disabling the entire Ravenclaw house," Snape said to Hermione before heading back down to the dungeons.


	32. The Research Continues

Chapter 32: The Research Continues

Gabrielle was researching in the heads common room since the Slytherin common room was too noisy. She had a new idea for a charm to defeat Voldie and didn't want to be interrupted. She had been studying the protections that Lily Potter had placed upon Harry that were part of the reason why the killing curse bounced off him. It was an ancient protective charm that used to be placed on children to keep them safe from evil. Combined with her sacrificing herself for him it caused the killing curse to rebound to Voldemort. Gabrielle had decided a modified charm could break through all the protective layers Voldemort had protecting himself. All his layers were dark magic and she intended to hit them with a burst of white magic.

"Draco, can you look at this please," she called to her fiancé who was working on the other side of the room.

"What is it babe?" He asked her as he sat down next to her with a smile. He loved how she was so dedicated to her work.

"I have an idea and I want your opinion before I present it to the order," she told him handing him her notes and started to explain the process. "If it works, he should at least be just as venerable as regular wizards and at most be blown to pieces."

"I think the concept has merit based upon what happened to Quirrell when he touched Harry." Draco told her, "I also like this concept of white magic as the opposite of dark magic. No one has ever really explored this side of magic before that I know of."

"I don't think so either," she said. "I couldn't find any information about 'good magic' versus 'evil magic' which surprised me since I can't be the first person to have thought of the concept."

"How would a spell of this nature work?" He asked her curiously as he continued to read over her notes.

"Harry would project his love towards Voldie and the spell would amplify it and concentrate it. I will need help from the other professors to created the spell but I think it has a much better chance of working than trying to find some obscure spell that I'm not sure even exists." She told him with a smile.

"Have I told you lately that you are an amazing witch and that I love you?" Draco said before kissing her soundly. He couldn't believe the wonderful woman before him was to be his wife. She was one of the smartest witches he had ever met and she was his, he still didn't think he deserved her.

"Yes you tell me every day and I tell you how much I love you as well," she said with a laugh. "Will you come with me to talk to Albus?"

"Sure love lets go," he said helping her off the couch as they made their way to the headmaster's office.

Severus approached his master and bowed low, "My Lord," he said in greeting.

"Severus, come forward," the Dark Lord said and motioned to his left where Severus took his place in the circle. "I have heard that you were forced to take a mudblood as an apprentice, is this true?"

"Yes My Lord, Dumbledore the meddling old man saw fit to assign Potter's mudblood as my assistant since she wishes to become a potions mistress." Snape told him trying to infuse his voice with venom and dislike. "She has the highest marks of all the students in my classes so I had no recourse but to accept the old fool's decision."

"What has she been working on? Anything we can use or anything that needs to be destroyed?" Voldemort asked looking into Severus' mind to find the answers.

"She is just a silly little girl my lord, her greatest ambition is to have her own line of beauty products. She has started with hair care potions and has succeeded in making a potion to tame her wild mane of hair as well as a potion that will clean the worst of any man's hair as well." He told him making sure to keep the images of Hermione bottling the potions in his mind.

"You tried her potions yourself?" Voldemort asked him accusingly.

"Yes my lord," Severus said knowing he would most likely be punished for that. "The potion was successful as it completely removed any excess oil and all potion traces from my hair."

"What is the mudblood working on now?" Voldemort asked realizing that the girl did not seem to be much of a threat if all she cared about was what normal teenage girls worried about, looks and boys.

"She is creating another hair potion, this one to make hair sleek and smooth. She has ideas for three or four more hair care potions to go in her line of products. She has named her potions 'Princess Potions' and 'Princely Potions' and her business enterprise 'Royal Endeavors Ltd.'." Severus knew that the name of her business would make him angry.

"Explain," Voldemort said, he hated thinking of the royal family. They were his biggest threat wherever they were. Even Potter was more of an annoyance to him than the royals were. He feared their powers.

"She thinks it's a cute name my lord, she thinks it will sell well. In the muggle world things associated with royalty always sell better so she thinks the same will be true in our world," Severus told him.

"Very well, keep me informed if she strays at all from this beauty product research. I would be surprised if the old fool doesn't use her to develop some potion against us."

"He has tried to get me to research for him my lord but I always tell him it is impossible. He would ask me first before some slip of a girl. He still trusts me explicitly and I have given him no reason to doubt my loyalty." He told him.

The rest of the Death Eater meeting went slowly. Severus tried not to be bored with the reports from the other Death Eaters. It seemed the campaign to gain members was failing as the other countries were banding together somehow against them. They were also loosing their hold in the ministry of magic thanks to all the information Severus had found in Malfoy Manor. By the end of the meeting most of the death eaters had been punished for their lack of progress. Pansy Parkenson was punished since she did not recruit the three girls from Beauxbattons that she had been sent to get. It was amusing to Severus to hear her screams but sad that he had not been able to sway her to the light before it was too late.

Severus made his way to Albus' office to tell him of the meeting. He opened the door to find Draco and Gabrielle just sitting down. "Severus, was there a meeting? Did everything go as planned?" Albus asked him offering them all lemon drops and a glass of tea.

"He was unimpressed by Hermione's research and I have convinced him she is just a typical young girl only interested in her looks. The rest of the meeting was his followers reporting their failures to recruit new members. It seems the resistance is gaining speed. The death eater numbers are not growing nearly as quickly as he projected or needs." Severus told him.

"Good to hear," Albus said glad that Victor Krum seemed to be doing his part. "So he does not plan an attack on Hermione and did not punish you?"

"No, he believes that it was you who forced me to take her on and as far as I know there are no plans to attack her or any other student at the moment." Severus said and them turned to his students with an inquiring eyebrow raised.

"I think I may have an idea to bring down Voldie," Gabrielle told them and Severus sat down wanting to hear more as Dumbledore leaned eagerly forward in his chair. Gabrielle explained her ideas to the two professors in detail and then paused to get their reactions. Severus was rubbing his chin deep in though while Albus had leaned back in his chair to stare at the ceiling.

"I think it's exactly what we have been looking for," Albus finally answered. "We will need to work to refine it of course, but never the less it was a brilliant idea."

"Thank you sir," she said with a smile at being called brilliant by the most powerful wizard in the world.

"I think we will have to figure out a way to channel Harry's love," Severus told them. "It may be difficult since he will have to have feeling of love during the battle."

"We could focus on his love for Ginny," Draco told them. "Even in the middle of a battlefield he could focus on his love for her. Besides, it is the strongest feeling he has, especially now that they are soul mated. With the soul mating she is also able to feed him her love which should double the strength of the spell."

Severus and Albus looked at the two students with respect in their eyes at the perfect solution they had just given them. "We will work on this immediately," Albus told them. "Gabrielle I want you to fill Filius in on your research and we'll bring in some of the more experienced order members as well. I think Bill Weasley and Emiline Vance will be a good start since they are very good with charms."

Harry and Ginny were on a date in the ROR. Harry had decided they needed a night off and had the house elves cook them up a special dinner. "This is lovely, thank you Harry," Ginny told him with a grin as he held her chair for her. He had the room looking like it was a patio overlooking a Tuscan vineyard. They had a bistro table and it was sunset so the whole room glowed.

"I just wanted to take you somewhere special. Someday I hope we can travel the world together but for now we will have to make do with make believe." He told her kissing her knuckles.

"When did you become so romantic?" She asked with a chuckle as he asked her to dance. They swayed to the soft background music for a few minutes before dinner was served.

"I knew you needed a break from your studies. You know if you're not careful people will accuse you of becoming Hermione!"

"I think you're the one people are worried about," Ginny said with a laugh. "After last year when you ended up with marks just barely below Draco's they started to think Hermione had finally rubbed off on you!"

"At least we know our kids will be smart," he told her with a wink.

"Mr. Potter, are you suggesting that we will have children together?" She asked in mock surprise.

"Of course, I always thought we should have a couple of redheads with unruly hair and bright green eyes." He told her with a big grin. "We need to continue the marauder dynasty somehow!"

Ginny just laughed at him realizing how funny it was that they were casually talking about having children together in the future when she didn't even have a ring! "I think perhaps we are getting ahead of ourselves," she told him. "You haven't even proposed yet, what makes you so sure I'll agree to marry you in the first place?"

Harry just chuckled, "I promise that I plan on asking you to be my wife as soon as it is safe. I love you Ginny and I always will. I want nothing more than a future with you safe from the evils of Voldemort. I have always wanted the family I was denied growing up. I can't wait to be a husband and father. I know that's kind of weird coming from a 17 year old guy, but I just can't wait to start my life with you."

Ginny had tears in her eyes by the time he had finished since she could feel his sincerity. "I may only be 16 years old but I also know that you will always be with me. I can wait as long as we have to for Voldemort to be defeated. We will have plenty of time to have that family. I believe in the future you speak of and I can't wait either."

"You are amazing Gin," Harry told her as he kissed her goodnight. He had to go do his prefect rounds so he walked her back to Gryffindor tower first. "Have a good night and sweet dreams."

"He bought the story about your research being only for beauty products," Severus told Hermione the next day while they were researching. "He thinks you are just a silly girl who only cares about trivial things."

"That's good," Hermione said. "As long as he doesn't perceive me as a threat it will be easier to trick him. Besides, if he thinks we aren't doing anything to prepare for the final battle the DA will be much more of a surprise."

"Yes, I have him convinced that the DA is just a bunch of you learning protective spells. He has no idea the number of students involved or how organized and armed you are. When you show your ranks the death eaters are going to realize they severely underestimated all of you and especially Potter." Snape told her.

"I see you've been using my shampoo," she told him with a smirk. "Does it meet your approval?"

"It is adequate," he told her not willing to tell her it was the first shampoo that had ever cut through the natural oil of his hair. His hair had never been soft and clean for more than an hour or two before it reverted to his 'greasy git' form. Hermione also knew that his appraisal of 'adequate' meant high praise in Severus speak.

"I have all my assignments for the next two months complete in my other 3 classes (DADA, Charms, Transfiguration) so I will have time to do some extra research on my new products. I figured that I should get the research completed so that we can whip up a batch whenever you think is necessary. That way I am done with the research before I have to start studying for my newts."

"You should also have Minerva give you extra assignments in Transfiguration so that you may skip some of the university courses and lessen your time there." He told her. "With all your potions experience you could probably pass the potions final and complete your education without ever stepping foot in a classroom at university."

"Do you really think so?" She asked, eyes shining with excitement.

"Yes, you have more base knowledge of potions now than I did when I completed my apprenticeship. It comes naturally to you and you have read more on the subject than most masters ever will. In addition you have completed a potion most thought impossible in the cloud clearing potion and you have already created two entirely new potions by yourself with your hair care line. You will have logged over a year of apprenticeship study by the time you graduate and in my opinion are already to the level of master." He smiled at her as he told her all this realizing he had never really complimented any student like this before. He was amused by the wonder in her eyes.

Hermione couldn't believe he thought she was at a master's level already. He had never complimented anyone like that before and she was amazed he said those great things about her. She couldn't help herself and threw her arms around him in a hug. "Thank you," she said with a grin and kissed his cheek for good measure. He just shook his head as she bounced out of the room lighter than air.

Remus was standing in the doorway and was amused that Hermione didn't even notice him as she was on cloud 9. "That was an awful lot of praise coming from you," he told his friend. "She looks like she might float away."

"She deserves it," Severus told him. "She is the most talented student I've ever had. If I hadn't been so prejudiced against her the first 5 years she may have been even farther along by now."

"She'll be fine," Remus told him. "Do you really think she's at master level?"

"I rarely give praise and when I do it would not be without merit." Severus told him with a scowl. "She is farther along than I was after my apprenticeship and has done more impressive research than most masters ever will in their career. To achieve mastery all one has to do is complete their schooling, at least one year of apprenticeship and create 2 new potions on their own or three in conjunction with a partner. She has already completed the apprenticeship and potions requirements at the age of 17! Besides, she could teach the university classes she is so familiar with the material. She will not learn anything new at university; it will just be a waste of her time and talent."

Remus just watched his friend as he spoke with such conviction. If Snape thought she was at master level that must mean that she was way beyond most masters already. He was finally starting to realize just how amazing Hermione was if she was that advanced already. "We should talk to Minerva about extra Transfiguration lessons," Remus told him. "If she is that far ahead and that advanced we would be remiss not to hone her talents to our advantage. Perhaps another anamagus could come in handy in the upcoming war."

"Perhaps," Severus said to him. "Now what did you need. I doubt you came down here to talk about Hermione."

"No, I actually need a potion brewed." Remus told him with a smile. "It is getting to that time of year where the wolf in me will want to mate. I was not married to Tonks yet at this time last year so it wasn't a problem. If we are intimate at all during that time she will conceive and we are not ready to bring a child into this world while Voldemort is still out there."

"Will a normal birth control potion not work?" Severus asked him confused. He had never studied this aspect of Lancrathopy before. Werewolf

"No, it doesn't matter if she is on it or not. With me in heat she will conceive even if she was barren." Remus told him with a smug grin. "I will need a potion to make me unable to impregnate her for the next few months."

"You could just not be intimate with her until its over," Severus said with a smirk.

"If it were only that simple," Remus said with a sigh. "The wolf in me won't be able to control himself enough to do that. It was bad enough last year when we were just dating, now that we are mated it will be impossible to resist."

"I will see what I can do," Severus told him as he realized the seriousness of his friend's request. He understood why they didn't want a family before the war was over, especially with Tonks being an auror and him being the father of the boy-who-lived. "If you leave me a blood sample it will be easier to construct. Is it alright if I ask Hermione to help or do you want this kept between us?"

"I would prefer it kept between us as I'm not telling Tonks. I don't want to worry her with this." Remus told him. "Besides, this is one part of my condition that I would rather most people were unaware of. It is embarrassing that I can hardly contain my libido at this time of year."

"I will start on this right away and let Hermione continue our research. I'll let you know by next week if I haven't found anything. That will give you enough time to talk to Tonks and figure out what you're going to do if I can't find a suppressant."

"Thank you," Remus said shaking hands with him before leaving to go back to his office.

"Who are we inviting for Christmas this year Harry?" Remus asked him one day before class.

"I was thinking of inviting the entire EDA plus Susan and all the professors again," Harry told him. "Do you think any of the professors will be able to come this year? I heard a lot of students are thinking of staying for the holidays especially the muggle borns."

"I'm sure a few can come for the holidays and the rest can be here for Christmas," Remus told him. "I'll take care of inviting the staff while you invite your friends. I'm assuming the Weasleys, Longbottoms and Lovegoods are invited again."

"Yes, do you want to send them the invitation? You can invite any of the rest of the order as well. The more the merrier." Harry said with a grin and hurried off to invite his friends for the holidays that were in a little more than a month.

"I'll have to check with my parents," Hannah told Harry that night while they were all hanging out. "I know she'll let me come for part of the holidays but I'm not sure she's willing to let me go for the entire time. Are you sure you have enough room?"

Harry and the rest of the gang laughed as they thought of all the room he had. "You've never seen headquarters before but it has plenty of room. Let's put it this way, if we had to we could easily put up every member of the order and only a few would have to share rooms."

"I'll write my parents and tell them my change of plans," Justin told him. "I was already planning on staying for the holidays. My parents are spending this Christmas with my uncle in America where it's safer."

"Do you think you can come?" Ron asked Susan nervously. It would be very hard to propose to her if she wasn't there for Christmas.

"I will be there," Susan said with a smile. "I know my father will understand and I'm sick of doing as my mother says. I am of age and I no longer have to do everything she commands!"

"What if she kicks you out?" Ron asked worriedly. He didn't want her disowned or it would be hard for them to afford a wedding. He knew his family had more money now but he didn't want to make them pay for the entire wedding.

"I can't let he control me anymore. If she disowns me I'll just have to take all my things here and find a place to live after school. I didn't want to live at home after school anyway." Susan told him with a smile feeling much better after making that decision.

"You are always welcome at my place," Harry told her to try and relax Ron. "I like ot think of it as Hotel Potter and you are all welcome whenever."

"Thanks Harry," Susan said giving him a hug glad she didn't have to worry about a place to stay right away in case the worst happened.

"So are we all getting each other presents or should we draw names?" Justin asked with a grin.

"Oh we could do secret Santas!" Dennis said excitedly. "We each draw a name of one of the people staying over Christmas and get them a gift for each day of the week leading up to Christmas and a large gift on Christmas day."

"That sounds like a lot of fun but I still want to get all of you something," Harry told them.

"How about we still get each other each some small thing, or not so small in Harry's case, and then we concentrate the most on the secret Santa presents. Obviously the couples will each get each other something anyway." Hermione said with a smirk.

"I like it," Gabrielle said. "We should talk to Remus and see who all is coming so we can draw names early. I want to start my shopping and it's hard to buy for someone when you don't know who they are!"

"Like it's stopped you before," Draco said earning a smack on the head.

"Quiet you or all you'll be getting is a lump of coal," She told him sticking out her tongue at him making everyone laugh at him.

There was an order meeting for everyone who was at the castle. "I wanted us all to get together to plan our holidays," Albus told them. "I know a few of you are not planning on going to HQ this year." Poppy had decided she would rather stay in her hospital wing and Irma didn't want to leave the library unattended. The teachers that were staying were Hooch, Trelawney and Vector as well as the Filtch brothers and the nurse and librarian. That would leave enough of them to take care of the students so the rest could go away for Christmas.

"I will be going back and forth between headquarters and here so the students do not know that I am gone." Albus told them. "Now that we know who is staying and who is not we can do the secret Santa drawing!" He loved the idea of secret Santas and was hoping to get someone fun. He conjured paper with everyone's name on it and put it all in a hat in the center of the table. "Poppy, Irma, would you two do the honor of passing the hat around please."

They each drew a name but had to wait until everyone had drawn before they could open them. Albus was bouncing in his seat with excitement and a few of the rest were trying not to laugh at the exuberant old man. "Now open your name. I charmed the hat to make sure no one got themselves." Albus opened his paper and was happy to see Arthur Weasley's name, he knew exactly what to get the minister!

Both Ron and Hermione were overly excited with who they got. "This is perfect!" Ron said happily when they were making their way back to Gryffindor tower. "I got Susan; this is exactly what I needed. I can build up to the proposal. I'm going to need you all to help me pick out the perfect presents!"

"Sure Ron," Hermione told him with a grin. "The most important present is her ring, when are you going to go pick it out?"

"I have been talking with the twins about lending me the money to get it. They are tying to determine what sort of torture is needed as payment of interest on said money." Ron told them with a laugh. "I want to look in both Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley to find the perfect ring for her."

"I want to go with you," Harry told him quickly. "I also have something to show you at the house." He wasn't going to reveal the secret but he did want to give Ron the ring the drawer had made for Susan while they were making Gabrielle's. "So who did you get Ginny?"

"If we tell who we got it won't be a surprise!" Ginny said with a grin. "I'll just say that it's a boy but it's not you or any of my brothers."

"Same for me, it's not a Weasley and not you either Harry," Hermione told him with a smile.

"Then why are you so excited?" Ron asked her skeptically.

"Because I drew the name I wanted to draw," Hermione told him cryptically. "Besides, why would I want to draw your name? There is no challenge involved in picking out gifts for you. All you need to be happy is sweets and Quidditch things!" The two girls laughed at the boys faces.

"Then I'm not telling you who I have either!" Harry said with a smile as he couldn't tell her that he had drawn her anyway. "I think we should make a wager on who will give the best presents, minus Ron of course who is going to win hands down."

"Only if she says yes," Ginny said laughing at Ron's panic stricken face. "Don't worry brother dearest, I see a happy future for you both."

Ron relaxed slightly, he didn't like the idea that she might turn him down. "Do you think I need to ask her father's permission first?"

"That would be the honorable thing to do," Hermione told him. "But what are you going to do if he says no?"

"Just ask for his blessing. Tell him you are going to propose and that you want his blessing. That way if he doesn't give it you can still ask since you did inform him even if he dosen;t like the idea." Ginny told him.

"If all else fails you can tell him she has to marry you to get her power back," Harry whispered in his ear earning a smack from Ginny who could hear his comment in her head.

"Thanks for your words of wisdom," Ron said sarcastically. "I am going to go think of present ideas now." They all headed to their rooms to figure out what to get everyone for Christmas.


	33. Christmas Presents

Chapter 33: Christmas Presents

Harry and Ron were shopping for the girls. Ron had decided to get Susan a set of pearls. One day he would give her the earrings, the next the bracelet and then the next the necklace before he finally gave her the ring. Ginny and Hermione had told him that traditionally women like to wear pearls on their wedding day.

Harry had Hermione and had decided to get her personalized items. He was having the stationary store make up a stationary set with the Royal Endeavors Ltd. logo as well as a phoenix feather quill from one of his own feathers. He also was having a leather satchel made for her with the logo on it for her business documents and a personalized potions vial set with her initials engraved in each one.

"I think I am going to win with this stuff," Harry told his friend. "I know Susan is going to be blown away by your gifts."  
"I can't believe how much diamonds cost!" Ron said as they left the jewelry store with her pearls. "I don't know how I'm going to be able to afford anything nice enough."

"Don't worry about it mate. I have the perfect ring for you to give her in my vault at home. I have kept this secret but I actually found both Gabrielle and Fleur's rings in my collection and I found one that I thought would be perfect for you to give to Susan." Harry told him with a smile.

"I can't let you give me that Harry!" Ron told his friend. "What about Ginny, don't you want a ring for her someday?"

"I already have Gin's ring picked out and safely put away," Harry told him with a grin. "This is a different ring I have in mind for you. It is a one carat round cut diamond and I think it is exactly what you have in mind."

"Alright, but I will still have time to go to Diagon Alley if not," Ron told him.

"So you have Severus huh?" Ginny asked as they were looking through the rare books section at the book store. Hermione grinned and nodded at her friend who had figured it out by where they had been looking. "I have the perfect first gift for you to give him. Colin showed me all the photos from your birthday and there is a perfect photo of you and Snake dancing and then you kiss him. All you need is a manly frame for it."

"Do you think he would appreciate that?" Hermione asked her, brows furrowed. "It could give him the wrong impression."

Ginny just smiled at her friend, "Yeah, and kissing him like that didn't!" They just laughed and kept looking through the rare and expensive books.

Hermione was ecstatic as she pushed a couple books aside and found the perfect present for him. It was a first edition of Most Potente Potions and it was in excellent condition. The red leather looked almost new and the pages had barely started to yellow. He would love it as his copy had been damaged a few years earlier while he was using it in his lab. Ginny looked at the price for the book and had to hang onto the counter.

"Are you really going to spend that much money on one book?" She asked her friend who was almost glowing with pride at her find.

"Yep, and if they had two copies I would buy them both. This is the most important potions book ever published and I know how much this gift will mean to him. I only wish I could have my own copy." Hermione told her.

"Then buy this one for yourself and find him something else," Ginny suggested with a saucy smile.

"Nope, this is what I wanted to get him." Hermione said and they made their way to the apothecary. Hermione bought him a new marble mortar and pestle set as well as a crystal vial set with his initials engraved upon them. "I'll have to get him his last present in London before Christmas. I don't want to have to take care of it before then."

"What are you getting him?" Ginny asked her curiously.

"A pet," Hermione said with a big smile. "He needs a familiar and I plan on finding the perfect one for him."

"That's a pretty intimate gift," Ginny said with a raised eyebrow. "What if he doesn't want it?"

"Then I'll take it but I'm almost positive he'll appreciate the gift," Hermione said. "Come on, we have to get all your shopping done and then start on gifts for our family and the boys!"

Ginny had to go to three stores to find everything she wanted for her secret Santa and she hoped he liked them. They took care of presents for her brothers after that. "I can't believe how hard it is to buy things for guys!"

"Tell me about it," Hermione said with a smirk. "I don't think the boys have appreciated a single one of the gifts I've given them yet."

"That's not true since Harry still talks about the broom care set you got him years ago, claiming it proves you're not completely against Quidditch!" Ginny said laughing. "I got all the boys clothes and mum and dad a stand for their muggle appliances. Now all I have left is something for Harry, any ideas?"

"I do happen to have an idea," Hermione said leading her to the jewelry store. "How about a bracelet or necklaces that we embed a tracking device in so that if something were to happen to him you could always find him?"

"How will I work that out?" Ginny asked her knowing it was a great idea.

"I already researched the charm so we just need to find the right thing to attach it to. I guess if he doesn't like it he can always charm it invisible!" The girls looked around until Ginny found a gold cuff style bracelet that looked very manly so there would be no teasing.

"I like this; do you think we could have something engraved on it so it's not so plain?" Ginny asked her and they decided to have a phoenix on the outside visible part and 'All my love, now and forever, Ginny' on the inside. They watched the jeweler magically engrave the gold and paid so they could get back to the school to work the charm.

"I ordered my family's gifts so we are good to go. I got the boys books even though Ron won't like his," Hermione said with a laugh.

Gabrielle and Filuis had perfected the charm she had invented before winter break. "We will need to test it somehow," he told her. "We have to know if it is strong enough and if he can concentrate it enough."

"We should probably tell him about it then," she said with a laugh. They hadn't mentioned their progress to any of the golden trio incase the whole thing fell through. "There's an order meeting the first night we all get to HQ and we can discuss it then."

"You are very talented with charms Gabrielle I would be very pleased to write you a recommendation letter to any of the universities if you chose to pursue mastery." Professor Flitwick told her with a smile.

"Thank you sir, that means a lot. I haven't decided what my plans are after graduation. I think that is one of the things that Draco and I have to discuss over the holidays." She told him.

"Whatever decisions you make know that I am very proud of your achievements." He told her before heading off to his quarters. Gabrielle smiled at the kindly little man. It was nice to have someone believe in her like that.

Hermione had finally finished packing her trunk for the holidays. She planned on completing her personal potions research over the break. She had already finished all the assignments her classmates were going to receive over the break and decided for once in her life she would just enjoy herself and do something for fun. She and Severus had decided to take a break from their research in hopes that they would come back with a fresh perspective and find what they were missing.

Hermione shrunk her trunk and called for Crookshanks before heading down to the main hall. She wanted to make sure she wished all of her DA squad a Merry Christmas before she left. Molly had taught her a knitting charm over the summer so she had knit each of her DA squad a scarf in their house colors with DA in red writing in the corners. She hoped they liked them and had charmed the packages so only her squad could open them or see what was inside since half her squad was Slytherins.

Harry, Ginny and Ron met up with Hermione and Neville who were saying their farewells to their squad mates. "Are you ready to go?" Harry asked as the rest of the EDA and Susan joined them. Ron, Harry and Ginny each took hold of Susan, Hannah and Justin to apparate them just outside of headquarters. Hermione and the rest would meet them inside.

"Now take this and memorize what it says on it," Harry told each of them handing them a slip of paper in Albus' handwriting. They each had the address of 12 Grimwald Place written on it. Harry destroyed the papers and then told them each to concentrate on what they had read. Slowly each of them saw number 12 come to life between the other two houses. "Welcome to Hotel Potter," he said with a grin and opened the door for them.

"Wow," Justin said as they stepped inside to see the rest of their friends mingling with the few order members present. "This place is great."

"Thanks," Harry said with a grin. "Let me show you to your rooms. Dobby and Winky are my house elves and will get you anything you may need." He then led them to the boys' hallway first to show Justin his room. "Justin you're in here, Draco is next door and Ron is across the hall." Harry then led them to the girls' hallway. "Hannah and Susan you're in here," he said opening a door for them. "Luna is next door and Ginny and Hermione's rooms are across the hall. You have your own bathroom too."

"This is better than a hotel Harry," Hannah said with a grin as she noticed the two double beds in the large room. "Your house is great."

"Winky has helped me with the decorating of most of the main rooms. She did this one as well. Everyone else pretty much decorated their own." Harry told them as he showed them the other important rooms in the house. "We usually hang out in the drawing room or the study. The Longbottoms have their own wing in the back of the house and the Creevy's also stay there. The rest of the Weasley's are on the same floor and there are two hallways for order members. Tonks and Remus have their own suite and I have my private sanctuary as well in what I term the 'family wing'. Severus has his own rooms at the top of the house with a complete lab. I'll show you the training center and later Neville can show you his greenhouse. Just yell for Dobby or Winky if you get lost," Harry told them as they ended up in the kitchen and he introduced the house elves to his new guests.

Harry gave both his small friends a hug and thanked them for taking such great care of the house. "We are going to have a full house for Christmas dinner. I think we'll probably have close to 40 people here."

"Winky loves having lots of guests," she told him with her big eyes shining. "We has all the rooms ready."

"We'll start the holiday decorations in the morning then. I'm sure everyone will want to help like last year. Dobby you may put up the trees tonight so we have them to decorate in the morning." Harry said as the friends headed up to the drawing room to talk.

Hermione woke Draco early the next morning, much to his dislike. "Draco, I need you to come shopping with me in Diagon Alley." She said with a smirk as he opened his eyes and glared at her. "Come on, get up!"

"Woman, leave me be," he grumbled and tried to roll over but she wouldn't let him. "Fine, I'm getting up but you owe me." She left him to get dressed and meet her in the hallway. "Why are you going shopping this early and why do I need to come along?"

"I need my last secret Santa gift and I need your opinion on the perfect gift," she said with a grin as she grabbed his arm and apparated them to Diagon Alley. She hurried over to the nearest pet store and pulled him in with her.

"Why are we in a pet shop?" He asked still trying to wake up.

"Because we are buying a familiar for him," she said with a smile as she perused the cages and tanks. "I know he would hate a dog or cat so they are out."

"Why am I helping and who is this gift for?" He asked finally realizing that she had picked him for a reason.

"For Severus and because you're a Slytherin man as well and may have an idea of what he would appreciate," she told him.

Draco was thoughtful for a few moments as he watched her dismiss everything fluffy, at least she seemed to know Snape well enough. "I see they have a black furred Jarvey over here," She called to him with amusement in her voice. "Perhaps you are looking for a familiar as well?" Draco just glared and tried not to smile.

He was looking at the large assortment of lizards when he heard her coo at some animal or other. He headed over to see a small green snake wrapped around her wrist and she was patting its head and whispering to it. Draco grinned at how appropriate it would be for the head of Slytherin to have a snake for a pet. "Isn't she lovely?" Hermione asked him showing him the bottle green snake. "Do you think he'll like her?"

"I have no doubts that he will find her to be the perfect familiar," Draco said as he could tell from the way the snake was responding that it was intelligent and most likely magical. "We should see what powers the shopkeeper thinks she has and make sure she is actually a she."

They spoke with the shopkeeper for a few minutes and Hermione was positive that the little snake would be perfect for Severus. She was about 2 foot long and wouldn't grow very much more. Her scales shimmered in the brighter lights above the counter. "This one hasn't taken a liking to anyone that has looked at her until you," the shopkeeper told her. "She is an intelligent one and refused to go to anyone who mentioned she was going to be given to a child. Her magic hasn't really manifested itself to me but I know she will live a nice long life."

Hermione paid the man for the snake as well as for a black leather carrier with black satin lining. "Thanks for coming with me," She told Draco as they apparated back to headquarters. She headed to her room to put the snake away as Draco headed off to see Gabrielle. "Now, you'll meet your master in a few days at Christmas. I promise if you don't like each other then you can come back to me alright?" She asked the snake who she just knew could understand her.

"Good morning everyone!" Harry said with a big smile as they took their breakfast in the dining room so everyone could fit. "We are starting the secret Santa presents today. Everyday I want you each to write down the name of who you think your secret Santa is. At the end of the week we'll see how many of us got it right."

"Harry mate, are you channeling Albus today?" Ron asked his overly excited friend. "You almost have that damn twinkle in your eye!" Everyone laughed, especially the headmaster.

"Sorry everyone but I'm just in a great mood. I have all my family here and we are about to get presents, who could ask for a better morning!" Harry said with a grin. "Now I had Dobby and Winky collect today's presents and they will hand them out as well. Remember that there will be another 3 smaller gifts and then the final large item."

They all decided that since Harry was in such a festive mood he should be the first one to open his gift. It was a large photo of him and Ginny in a gold frame. It seemed that quite a few people had decided that framed photos made a perfect first gift. Neville and Luna got photos of them together, Susan got one of her and Ron, Hannah and Justin, Gabrielle and Draco and Ginny also both received photos. Charlie and Severus each received a photo of them dancing with Hermione, Severus was under disguise as Snake and it was right as they kissed. Hermione was pleased to see Severus flush when he looked at the photo.

Hermione received a stationary set with her new company logo on it including a crest so she could seal her correspondence. Ron was happily munching away on his extra large box of chocolate frogs, his favorite. Dennis and Colin were excitedly showing each other their gifts. Dennis had received a roll of canvas as well as different paper to sketch or paint on while Colin received a large bound photo album for him to fill with his favorite photos. Molly and Arthur were happy with their presents as she had received a wand shieth so she didn't have to worry about setting her wand down and picking up one of the twins fake ones and Arthur got a rubber duck and was happily playing with it. Everyone was very happy with their gifts and they all were trying to determine who had given them.

They were all laughing at Moody who was thoroughly examining his new hat before he would put it on. They all were reminded of his 'constant vigilance' mentality. They all had a lovely breakfast and they went their separate ways. Many of the older Order members went off to work and the younger ones all decided to have a day of relaxation and fun. Ron and Draco were trying to convince the rest of them to have a chess tournament while Fred and George wanted to play exploding snap. They were all hanging out in the drawing room and having a great time.

"Are we going to play the game again over break?" Gabrielle asked. They had decided calling it truth or dare just didn't fit so they had taken to calling it 'the game' and they all would know what they were referring to.

"I don't know what if mum hears us or something?" Ron said with a scared look.

"If Tonks, Remus and Severus are with us she's not going to think we're doing anything bad!" Ginny reminded her brother. "Besides, this is the first time we'll be able to have everyone play."

"And just who is everyone?" Justin asked her not wanting any more surprises like last time when Snape joined them.

"Bill, Fleur, Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Lee and Kingsley plus everyone from last time," Ginny told him with a smile. I think that makes it like 30 or more of us!"

"That is going to be one big game," Susan commented with a smile. "So when are we playing?"

"Yes!" Gabrielle yelled, "I knew I could get someone else hooked on it!"

"We've asked almost every question imaginable already," Harry commented.

"So what?" Gabrielle asked, "We can just answer again, besides some of those old dares were quite amusing!"

"I'm going to my parents' house tomorrow to visit," Hermione told them. "So can we wait until I get back to play?"

"Are you going to be gone for secret Santa presents?" Harry asked looking crushed.

"I'm leaving after breakfast tomorrow and will be back the next night so my secret Santa gift will have to wait about 8 hours or so." She said laughing at his pout. "I'm sorry to spoil your fun Harry but I would like to see my parents for at least a few hours over the holiday."

"No problem," Harry said with a big grin knowing how hard it was on her to rarely see her family. He couldn't blame her since the reason he was in such a great mood was that everyone he considered family was near by.

The secret Santa presents the next day were slightly larger and more thought had obviously been put into them. Harry had Hermione open hers first since she would miss tomorrow, she got the satchel with her company logo on it. She grinned and thanked whoever it was that gave it to her. Neville also received a satchel but with the Potter Inc. logo. Ron was ecstatic as he opened his to find a Cannons poster autographed by the whole team. Severus actually smiled at the new mortar and pestle set he received since it not only looked nice but would grind nicely as well. He had been given sets before that were basically for show and he was happy to see whoever had him knew their potions equipment.

"Oh wow," Susan said breathily as she pulled the creamy pearl earrings from their box. "These are wonderful, thank you whoever you are!" Ron had to work extra hard not to beam at her and give it away. Gabrielle was the last to open hers and laughed at the book titled 'How to be a Good Pureblood Wife'. The girls spent the rest of the morning after Hermione left reading Gabrielle's book out loud and laughing at the archaic ideas the book had.

Severus was reading in his sitting room when his mark burned. He told Albus and apparated to the Dark Lord's side. "I have sent the dementors off to take care of the rest of Potter's mudblood's friends families. I do not think he appreciated his birthday present so I decided to up the ante for Christmas." Severus tried to keep himself calm as he thought of Hermione. She had gone to her parents' house which meant she was in grave danger.

"I am sure this present will get your message across my lord," Severus told him.

"I am sending the death eaters to each house to verify the deaths," Voldemort said indicating the rest of the death eaters that were now appearing. "Which group do you wish to lead Severus?"

"I wish I could lead one my lord but I have a meeting with the old fool in less than an hour. He wants to make the remaining students' holidays extra special and has called a staff meeting of the heads of houses." Severus told him feigning sadness. "Although I would suggest separating the young members my lord so there are no mistakes," he offered hoping he wouldn't be disciplined for not being able to join in.

"You should be off then my faithful servant. I will be interested to know what Dumbledore's expression is when he finds out the families of so many of his students are destroyed," he said with an eerie laugh before dismissing Severus who headed straight back to headquarters hoping he had enough time to save them, and especially Hermione.

"Albus! Albus they are attacking the muggle borns families!" Severus said the second he was solidly inside the house. "Hurry we have to help them!" He was whipping off his death eater garb and transfiguring his clothing so he could help in the effort without being recognized.

"Who are they attacking?" Albus asked as the order hurried towards him.

"All muggle borns who are close to Potter," Severus said. "We have to get to Hermione!" Everyone gasped as they realized their friend was in grave danger. Justin and the Longbottoms hurried to his house to fend off the attack while the rest of the order split up to protect anyone else that may be in danger.

Albus, Minerva and Harry tried to apparate to Hermione's house. They were unsuccessful and ended up down the street. Minerva screamed in agony as she looked upon the house that was ablaze with flames, no one could have survived that attack. The house was almost completely destroyed with flames spitting from every window. With a heavy heart and tears running down their faces they apparated back to headquarters to tell everyone the awful news.

Severus was pacing like a caged dog as they wouldn't let him leave or he could jeopardize his position as a spy. He couldn't care less about his spy work while his best friend was in danger! He took one glance at the looks on Albus and Harry's faces and knew they had been too late. He fell to the floor a broken man; he had never felt anything like it before. It was as if someone had pulled out his heart and chopped it into tiny pieces. Harry fell down next to him and the two men sat next to each other trying to comprehend what had just happened. It didn't feel real and they hoped to wake from the awful nightmare.

The Grangers had decided to have Christmas early so they could spend it while Hermione was home. They kept with their old tradition of staying up until midnight on Christmas Eve and then opening one present each. They played muggle board games like scrabble and monopoly until midnight like they used to do before she went off to school. "It's nice to have you back with us sweetheart," her father told her with a hug after she had beaten him again in scrabble. "I was getting sick of winning every game against your mother!" They all laughed and her mum went into the kitchen to make some more hot chocolate.

Hermione stood up to stretch and felt a chill, a very familiar chill that made her skin crawl. She looked at her father to see him look at her in alarm, he had felt it too. "Mum, get in here!" Hermione yelled and then focused on her happiest memory and performed the partonus shield around her house. Her mother came running in from the kitchen. "We have to get out of here now!" Hermione told her parents as she sensed the dementors hitting against her shield.

"We need our trunks from upstairs!" Her mum said as she hurried to grab the presents from under the tree.

"We don't have time for that mum; Death Eaters could be here any minute!" Hermione said trying to remain calm.

"Honey, you need to call our trunks down here, we absolutely cannot leave them." Her father told her strongly. "Now call for my trunk, your grandmother's trunk, your mother's trunk and finally your trunk. Hurry honey." Hermione complied and summoned the four trunks. Her mother opened the last one, Hermione's, and threw in the Christmas presents. Her mother grabbed her trunk and with a last look at her daughter grabbed the pendant around her neck and the portkey took her to the burrow. Her father told her to grab anything else she wanted before balancing both his and her grandmother's trunks and touching his portkey as well. Hermione was so grateful for those portkeys now. She summoned their family photo albums and shrunk her mum's favorite Tiffany lamp, placing them in the trunk and then apparating to the burrow to get her parents to safety.

"Mum! Dad!" She yelled from the kitchen as she didn't see her parents. They hurried in from the living room and she quickly waved them to the fireplace. She sent her mother through first and then her father before following after sending the spell that will clean the floo so no one can trace their destination. She came out to a room full of worried faces that calmed somewhat when they saw she was alright.

Harry stared blankly into the fire in shock, not able to process the fact that his best friends was dead, either killed by dementors or burned alive inside her house. Severus was doing no better processing the information, he had thought his position at the side of the dark lord would keep those he cared about save and yet he was too late to save her. Both men were broken from their musing as the fire in the grate turned green to indicate someone was about to arrive by floo. They both jumped up and pointed their wands at the fire preparing to defend themselves if needed. Harry was the first to recognize the disheveled woman who was dragging herself and a large trunk out of the fire.

"Mrs. Granger!" he yelled tackling the woman in his haste. "Are you alright, is Hermione ok?" Severus stared in shock as a second person emerged from the fire, this time it was Mr. Granger and he was dragging two trunks. Albus, who had gotten over the initial shock, hurried over and helped the man into the house.

Harry was still trying to get information out of Mrs. Granger who looked nauseous from the floo travel. Before he had gotten an answer a third person came out of the floo and Severus took no time before launching himself at her and gathering her in his arms. "Hermione," he said as a sob rose in his chest. He had never been more relieved to see anyone in his life. She was alive and well and in his arms, he never wanted to let her go so he just held on tighter.

Minerva was openly sobbing behind them as she was so relieved to see her favorite student alive and well. Harry had stopped badgering Mrs. Granger and rushed to hug Hermione from the other side of Severus. Anyone just entering the house would have been shocked to see the three locked in a hug, tears threatening to fall from the eyes of the stoic potions master. "Thank god you're alright," Harry sobbed openly into her hair.

"Severus," Hermione said overwhelmed by the feeling radiating from the two men holding her as if their lives depended on it. "Will they go after my grandparents?" She asked him worriedly.

"Yes, if they didn't get your parents they may," he said looking to Albus for confirmation that they could bring the older Grangers as well. "Come, apparate me there and we'll retrieve them quickly."

Hermione grasped onto him again and concentrated on the bare patch of space behind her grandfather's recliner where she knew would be safe to apparate. "They are muggles and will be startled and confused," she warned him. "They don't know about my magic." He nodded and the next second they were in her grandparents' suite of the rest home they lived in.

"Nana, Pop!" Hermione said relieved as she saw them comfortably watching TV. She rushed forward to hug them both and Severus noted that they didn't seem all that surprised by their sudden appearance.

"What is going on sweet pea?" Pop asked her looking to Severus and back.

"We have to leave right now," Hermione said to them. "There are some very bad people that are out to hurt me and they will come here since they failed to hurt mum and dad." She said hoping they wouldn't ask too many questions. "You have 30 seconds to grab anything you absolutely can not leave behind. We can replace clothing and furniture."

"Did you get my trunk from your house?" Her grandmother asked and at Hermione's nod she sighed with relief. "Then we need nothing," she said as she slipped her shoes and coat on.

Hermione turned to Severus, "You take Nana and I'll take Pop," she said moving towards her grandfather. "Now Pop, I need you to hold tightly onto me and focus all your thoughts on me alone. Nana, you'll do the same with Severus." She then nodded to Snape, "I'll see you at the Burrow," and disapparated.

Severus had seen the strange look he received from Mrs. Granger when Hermione said his name. "Can you grab the recliner for my husband, he really likes it." She said indicating a leather chair behind them. Severus nodded and shrunk the chair, putting it in his pocket and wondering just what the older lady knew about magic. "How did the charm fail?" She asked him and was rewarded with a confused expression. "Come Severus Snape; let us away before my darling Granddaughter has a fit." He complied by apparating them to the Burrow wondering what she had meant.

Hermione and her grandfather were in the kitchen waiting for them. Hermione demonstrated how to use the floo powder by going through first. Her grandfather followed and Severus noted that he had no problems and looked at ease as he did so. He realized there was something fishy with her grandparents being muggles. He had a feeling they were quite aware of the wizarding world. "After you madam," Severus said with a slight bow as he had to clear the floo as he went. He also noted the ease and clarity of voice Mrs. Granger used while using the floo, it was as if she had done it numerous times before, and there was the mater of her knowing his last name.

Hermione was quickly wrapped in the arms of Molly Weasley as soon as she materialized with her grandfather. "Oh dear, I am so glad you are alright!" She said quickly.

"How many others were hurt?" She asked looking around the room at the order members. "Did you have time to save anyone?"

"Yes and no," Albus told her with a sad smile. "There were only a few casualties and they were minimal compared to what Voldemort planned. Justin's family was at a neighbor's house and we have placed them in a safe house out of the country. Hannah lost a second cousin and the cousin's two children. They were the only deaths that we know of so far but as we do not know which families were targeted it is hard to say yet."

"He's going to be angry that this didn't succeed," Hermione said and they nodded.

"How did you escape?" Minerva asked her, the first to ask the question that most wanted the answer to.

"I felt the chill in the air and cast the partonus shield. It gave me enough time to summon the trunks and the portkeys the Longbottoms gave my parents took them to the Burrow where we flooed here." She told them as she sat down finally to try and calm her wildly beating heart. Her parents and grandparents were sitting on a couch on the far side of the room and looked oddly out of place as they took in their surroundings. "What about my family?"

Albus looked over at her parents and smiled. "We should be able to find a safe house somewhere for them."

"Can they just stay here where it is safe?" Harry asked him. "There is plenty of room anyhow." The adults all looked at each other for a moment before agreeing that it was probably the safest place for the family of the head girl. "I'll have Wink make up a suite of rooms for you. We may even be able to hook you up a TV," he said with a grin.

Severus' suspicions grew more when none of the Granger's flinched when Winky popped into the room to get instructions on where to place the Granger family. Hermione had been passed between each of her friends during this exchange, receiving hugs while they made sure she really was there and safe. Minerva held her for a long time while crying that she was devastated when she thought she had died.

Hermione finally extricated herself from her friends and made her way over to her parents. "We're so proud of you honey," her mum said giving her a hug. "That was quite some spell you worked there."

"I'm just glad I was there when they attacked or …" she couldn't bring herself to say what would have happened.

Mrs. Weasley herded her family and all the other youngsters other than Hermione up to bed since it was after midnight. The order members also went to sleep so they would be rested in the morning in case they were needed again. Minerva and Albus went off to determine what to say to the remaining students the next morning as they would have to go back to make an announcement.

"Do you have any questions for me?" Hermione asked her grandparents who she thought were either handling things way to well or were still in shock.

"Your mother already explained that you are a witch and that all these people here are your friends and want to keep us safe," Pop told her. "She also said there was a mad man after you because you're the first witch in the family."

"That is about right," Hermione said sitting down on the couch opposite them next to Severus who was the only other person left in the room. "There is a man who wanted more power and he turned evil. He thinks that magic should only be allowed to those people who have only magical ancestors. They don't like people like me because we are different then them. The magical world is an amazing place but there is a lot of intolerance. The main reason they are after me is because of my friend Harry. He is the mad man's arch enemy and since I'm his friend he wants to hurt Harry by hurting me. This is Harry's house we are in right now."

"Who are the rest of the people staying here?" Nana asked her watching Severus.

"They are a group of people joined together to fight this evil man. They are all my good friends and we fight together. All of the red heads are the Weasley family and are like my second family. The old man with the beard, Albus Dumbledore, is the headmaster of my school and the most powerful wizard alive." She told them.

"And how do you know Severus here?" Her grandmother asked with a smile.

"Hermione is one of my students," he told her watching her raise an eyebrow at him. "I teach potions at Hogwarts. She is also my research partner and together we are working on important potions research to help our side win the war. Your granddaughter is the smartest witch to have ever attended Hogwarts, tying both Albus Dumbledore and Tom Riddle's exam scores. She still has 4 exams to take and if she aces even one, which I know she will excel at all of them, she will be the most intelligent student ever."

Hermione was blushing at the praise he was giving her and both her parents and grandparents noticed. "So why is it that you came with her to rescue us and not one of her little friends?" Pop asked him.

"I consider Hermione to be my best friend and I was devastated at the thought that she had been killed. When she arrived safely I wasn't about to let her out of my sight." He said and Hermione had tears in her eyes so she hugged him. "Don't scare me like that again," he whispered into her hair. "I tried to get back as fast as possible and warn everyone. Albus, Harry and Minerva went to your house and it was destroyed. I thought I had lost you."

"Its alright now, I'm safe." She said surprised again by the emotions he was showing.

Hermione's family was shown to their new rooms by Winky who Mrs. Granger took to immediately. "Thank you Winky, you are so helpful," she told her with a smile admiring the pretty little dress she was wearing.

"Breakfast is at 9 in the dining room," Hermione told them and kissed them goodnight before trekking across the house to her room. She was contemplating the reactions of all her friends after the incident. She could understand the responses of most of them as they were just relieved she was alright but the reactions of her 3 teachers and Harry were most surprising. She guessed she understood. If she had believed Harry to have died and moments later he appeared alive and well in front of her she wouldn't let him go either. She was just shocked to know how much they cared.


	34. Holiday Fun

Chapter 34: Holiday Fun

"Good morning," Hermione said sitting down in the open seat next to Susan. "How are you feeling Hannah?" She asked her friend who was on Susan's other side.

"I feel fine, in fact I feel guilty for not feeling that bad. I haven't talked to my cousin since I started at Hogwarts and her two sons were jerks, a lot like how Harry describes his uncle and cousin." She told them and they suddenly understood.

"I think you get to open the first present then," Harry told her. She received a pair of fuzzy pink bunny slippers. She laughed as she toed off her ratty old slippers and put them on. Gabrielle was shocked to see naughty/risqué underpants with a note to have fun once she was married. Draco was grinning at her gift as he opened his pair of new Quidditch gloves; Ron got a pair as well. Colin got a tripod while Dennis got a paint brush set. Arthur was grinning as he examined every item of the desk set he got, it had a stapler, tape dispenser, paperclip holder and pen and pencil set. Susan was speechless once again as she opened the pearl bracelet. Severus was very happy with his potions vials and Harry laughed as he saw the collection of muggle movies for him to watch. Hermione was thrilled with her phoenix feather quill set and Neville was last to open his gift which was a pair of impenetrable dragon hide gloves for use in the greenhouse.

"You all seem to have such fun together," Hermione's mum told her as they all separated after eating.

"Our group keeps growing but also becomes more intimate all the time," she told her. "Just call for Winky if you need anything and she can get it for you or find me." She then hurried off to hang out with her friends. Harry was acting very clingy and both he and Severus didn't want to let her out of their sight. "I'm not going to disappear on you guys." She said to them with a smile.

"You almost did 'Moine and it terrified us," Harry told her as they sat down in the drawing room. "We can't help but want to keep watch over you when just last night we thought we had lost you. You can't imagine what we felt when we thought you were dead, I never thought anything could be worse than Sirius."

Hermione and Ginny sat on either side of him and hugged him. "I love you Harry," she told him. "You are like the brother I never had. I know it would have been hard for you to loose me but you need to know that I will always be with you, even if something bad happens to me. I need you to promise that you will be strong for me if something happens to me or to one of our friends."

"I'll try," Harry told her. "But it's so hard to imagine life without you since you're the first family I ever had."

"There is way too much bonding going on in here," Fred said from the doorway hoping to break up the somber mood. "I think we should play the game!"

Half an hour later they had their game group lounging around the drawing room with the door warded against 'no fun adults' as George called them. "Come on, Charlie you get to start."

"Well, this one is tough," Charlie told them before reading, "If the room was on fire and you could only safe one person in it, who would you save and why? I guess I would save Ginny because she is my baby sister and I have the highest hopes for her."

Bill said he would save Fleur and she reciprocated. Gabrielle and Draco would save each other. Severus said he would save Hermione because after almost loosing her once he didn't want to have to go through that again. Hermione took the safe answer by saying Harry since he was the only one that mattered to the war. Unfortunately the little ball started humming and she answered, "I don't know who I'd save. In fact I'd probably end up dying trying to save too many people!" They all laughed when the ball was quiet as that was a true answer.

Harry blushed as he said Ginny and she grinned and answered him. Ron and Susan, Hannah and Justin and Neville and Luna all answered each other. Remus surprised them by answering Harry and Tonks answered Harry as well. Kingsley answered Tonks since they were good friends. Colin and Dennis answered each other. Angelina and Alicia answered each other as well as Katie and Lee and Fred and George answering each other as well.

Bill was next and his question was simple, what is your favorite color. Bill answered red, Fleur and Gabrielle silver, Draco green, Severus black, Hermione cream, Harry green, Ginny purple, Ron blue, Susan and Hannah pink, Justin yellow, Neville red, Luna orange, Remus yellow, Tonks hot pink, Kingsley white, Colin red, Dennis blue, Angelina and Alicia yellow, Katie purple and Lee, Fred and George blue.

Fleur's was also an easy question, what is your favorite or lucky number. Gabrielle had them each say what color underwear they were wearing. Draco smirked as they had to play ring around the rosie, he enjoyed the idea of watching everyone play a muggle children's game. Severus was nervous once again as it was his turn, "What is the worst mistake you ever made? Well that would be easy, taking the dark mark."

Hermione said hers was using cat hair in the polyjuice potion, Harry said his was not going to one of the teachers before they rushed after Sirius. Ginny said hers was ever writing in the diary. Ron said his was telling Harry they should take the car to school. Susan said hers was not telling Ron sooner how she felt. Hannah, Justin, Neville and Luna's were all school related. Remus said he should have never trusted Peter while Tonks and Kingsley were both work related. Colin and Dennis both said theirs was not having a strong enough patronus. The twins, Lee and their girls all had small mistakes. Charlie said his was not asking Hermione out the moment he heard she and Ron broke up. Bill said his was waiting so long to ask Fleur to marry him. Fleur said hers was not saving herself for her true love. Gabrielle said hers was not fighting her parents about starting school on time. Draco said trusting his father when he was younger.

Hermione laughed as she read hers, who do you think is the best kisser in the room. "That's actually an easy answer, its Severus by far." Harry answered Ginny but she answered Severus. Ron said Hermione while Susan scowled at him but then answered Draco. Hannah also said Draco while Justin said Hermione along with Neville. Luna answered Severus. Remus answered Hermione and Tonks said Severus. Kingsley said Fleur. Colin and Dennis both answered Hermione. Angie, Alicia and Katie all answered Severus after having see the photo of him and Hermione and talking to the other girls. Lee, Fred, George, Charlie and Bill all answered Hermione. While Fleur and Gabrielle both answered Severus. Draco was shaking his head as he answered Gabrielle not comprehending how all the women thought so highly of kissing Severus. Severus was the last to answer and he smiled slightly at her before answering Hermione.

Harry's question was what one thing you most want for Christmas. Harry shrugged and answered that he wanted his auror qualification papers as he had finished his training. Ginny said she wanted her own potions lab so she could brew whenever she felt so inclined. Ron said he wanted to play Quidditch with everyone here over the holiday. Susan looked very nervous about the answer she was going to be forced to give. "Come on hun, it can't be that bad, it's just a Christmas present." Ron told her with a smile.

"Just promise not to over react, you know that just because I say its what I want that I don't actually expect to get it," she said still nervous. He nodded and she said, "An engagement ring." Most of the girls smiled and understand her nervousness and the guys look sympathetically towards Ron who was smiling like the cat that got the cream. Susan had to admit that wasn't the reaction she was expecting.

Hannah wondered what Ron was up to as he normally would have flew off the handle at something like that. She turned to Justin with a shy smile, amused when he gulped hoping she wouldn't want the same thing. "I want a promise ring for Christmas. I don't expect an engagement anytime soon; I just want to know that I'm worth waiting for." Justin looked relieved and stated that he wants new clothes.

Neville said he wants his own greenhouse and Harry spoke up. "Hey Nev, what do you call that thing you've been spending all your time in?"

"Um, your greenhouse?" Neville said unsure, surprised Harry would consider something in his house to be Neville's.

"Mate that greenhouse has been yours since we found it. I would never know how to keep it up and really I have no use for it. It's yours as long as you want it." Harry told him and was pleased with the grin he received from his friend in thanks.

Luna wants a new cloak and Remus a new trunk. Tonks was seriously considering using the alternate dare but knew Remus would get it out of her eventually anyway. "I think I need to use the same warning that Susan did. I may want something but that doesn't mean that I think I can have it." She took a deep breath and looked straight at Remus as she answered, "I want to have a baby." The entire room fell silent as they watched for Remus' response.

"You want to have my child?" He asked her surprised. He knew they loved each other and that they were still plenty young to have a child he just never expected her to want one. He leaned over and took her in his arms and kissed her deeply, to the sighs of many of the girls in the room. "That would make me very blessed but we should wait until this war is over and it's safe to have one." She smiled and kissed him again.

Kingsley spoke up, "I don't want anything as profound as that. I only want a new dress cloak." They all laughed as the tension in the room returned to its playful state.

Colin wanted a new camera and Dennis a new easel. Both Angelina and Alicia want jewelry while Katie also wants a promise ring. Lee was still in shock from what Katie wanted and barely squeaked out that he wants new boots. Fred and George both want new clothes while Charlie wants a pet since he now has a place to have one. Bill wants a new earring and Fleur and Gabrielle both want jewelry. Draco wants his own house so he can escape his mother. Severus sighed almost wistfully and said he wants a first edition Moste Potente Potions book to replace the copy he damaged as it was the gem of his collection. Hermione couldn't help but grin as he said that and Ginny had to hold in her giggles.

"I also want the same first edition book Severus said as well as either a first or at least an early edition of Hogwarts a History." Hermione told them as Ron rolled his eyes.

Ginny smiled at her question. 'Do you believe you have a soul mate?' Most of them said no, in fact the only ones who said yes were Ginny, Harry, Dennis, Hermione and surprisingly Severus.

Ron had everyone singing muggle Christmas carols. Susan asked what everyone's greatest fear was. Actually her question was, "If a boggart came at you which shape would it take?" This question required a lot of thought for most of them. She finally answered that it would be a vampire. Hannah said she was terribly claustrophobic so it would be a dark and small space. Justin said his was of mermaids ever since he saw what they really looked like in 4th year. Neville said his was his parents dying while Luna said hers was giants, full grown ones. Remus said his greatest fear is hurting someone while in his werewolf form. Tonks' is being stuck in one form. Kingsley said his fear is of fire, being burned alive. Colin said his fear is large snakes after being petrified and Dennis said his was of trolls. Angelina said hers is of vampires and Alicia of banshees. Katie looked apologetically at Remus and said her greatest fear is of werewolves. Lee said his was of being buried alive. Fred and George both said their greatest fear was loosing the other one as being a twin it would be like a piece of them was missing. Charlie said his greatest fear was dying alone. Bill said his was anything happening to Fleur. Fleur said she is now afraid of drowning after the tri-wizard tournament. Gabrielle said her greatest fear is Draco being forced to become a death eater. Draco said his greatest fear is that Gabrielle will be killed when he refuses to become a death eater. Severus said his greatest fear is Voldemort winning the war. Hermione's greatest fear was any of her friends dying. Harry looked at all of them and said his greatest fear is Voldemort getting a hold of Ginny because he wouldn't care what happened to him or the consequences as he would do anything to keep her safe. Ginny bawled as she wrapped her arms around Harry and said that was her fear as well, that she never wanted to be used as a pawn against him. Ron just quietly said spiders and they all laughed that at least Ron was still the same.

Charlie stretched from his chair. "I think we should play something more livelily. Maybe something that takes wit or physical activity. I say we need a group game so we can play guys versus gals." They all agreed that the game had gotten to the point where they needed a break from the probing questions and that the dares were not taking their minds off the answers they had given.

"How about charades or pictionary?" Justin suggested. "They are fun group games and easy to play. They should also be easy to convert to the wizarding world."

At seeing everyone's blank look Hermione explained the two games. "So which one should we play so that we can start making up ideas?" Everyone decided that they could draw better than they could act so they decided on pictionary. Hermione conjured a very large pad of paper on an easel and markers in various colors for them to use. She also transfigured her watch into a time keeper. They would each draw for 30 seconds and they would get one point for each correct answer. At the end of the time the opposing team can guess what their last drawing had been and score and additional 2 points. Team captains monitored what was being drawn so no one could cheat. No magic allowed!

The guys had to go first since they had more people (15 guys to 11 gals). Bill took a paper out of the basket of them hanging off the easel and picked up a marker. Hermione started the timer and he began to draw. He had drawn a hard one to start with, Cornelius Fudge. He finally had to use the colored markers and made a stick figure wearing purple clothes and a green bowler hat. "Fudge! It's Cornelius Fudge!" Ron yelled out and they moved on to the next picture that was a snake but time ran out when all Bill had was a squiggly line. Tonks jokingly guessed snake and Bill groaned because the girls got 2 points for that taking them ahead because Fudge was hard to draw!

Hermione was first and had Hogwarts. She grabbed a marker and drew a castle and they were guessing all kinds of castles until she finished drawing a book inside and Gabrielle yelled Hogwarts. Her next one was the stupefy charm and she drew to stick figures one pointing a wand one half falling down. Hannah guessed it as soon as she drew a red line between the two. She was reaching for a new one when the time sounded and she smiled and they took their two points. (Score Guys: 1, Girls: 4)

Charlie was next and he had Hippogriff and was a surprisingly good artist and they guessed fairly quickly, his next one was the Ministry of Magic. He drew an attempt at an elevator then moved on to try and draw a fountain. Kingsley yelled it out just as time ran out, much to Charlie's relief.

Ginny was next for the girls and she grinned as she got Bat Boggey Hex. She drew a stick figure with a bat on its face and Tonks guessed it immediately. Her next one was Severus Snape. She drew another stick figure and then drew oversized black robes on it making the girls guess dementors. She then drew a cauldron and Hermione yelled out that it was Snape and they laughed as it was right! She got Harry Potter next and drew a lightning bolt and then a head around it. Luna guessed Harry right as time ran out making the score Guys: 3, Gals 7.

Severus was next and was upset they were loosing when they had more people. He got dungeons and quickly drew a long hallway and some caldrons and Draco yelled out the answer. His next one was the 3 broomsticks so he quickly drew 3 brooms in a row and Neville answered. The next one was the killing curse and he glared at the pad as he did the same drawing as Hermione for stupefy only with a green line. Harry gasped and whispered the answer right as time ran out.

Gabrielle was up and got the Room of Requirement. She drew a square and put some couches in it and they guessed it was a room. She drew Hogwarts and started showing the floors and put and arrow to the 7th floor. Time was running out so she drew a blank box in the form of a hallway and drew lines back and forth before the wall and then drew a door. "Room of Requirement!" Angelina yelled just as the time ran out, they were very close to not getting that. (Score: Guys: 6, Gals: 8)

Harry was next and scared of drawing. His first one was phoenix so he drew a bird with long tail feathers and then a tongue of fire and then a pile of ashes then a bird. Severus guessed the right answer. His next one was the Burrow and he quickly drew a lopsided house with lots of floors and then a car in the air over the house before George yelled out the answer and time ran out.

Susan got St. Mungos and it took the entire time again for them to get the answer. The score was Guys 8 and Gals 9. Ron was next and had to draw Voldemort and was at a loss as to what to do. He ended up drawing a stick figure with a big head and drew on red eyes and Harry finally called out the answer. Hannah was next and got a sphinx and had an even harder time than Ron but finally Katie figured it out leaving the score Guys 9 and Gals 10.

Fred took the whole time drawing a niffler and finally Lee guessed it. Luna had to draw the leaky caldron and then the patronus spell. She was happy when the score moved to Guys 10 and Gals 12.

George took the entire time drawing Peeves. Tonks also took the whole time drawing headquarters. Justin had a hard time with Malfoy Manor and no one on his team guessed but Gabrielle guessed correctly. Angelina was a horrible artist and no one on either team guessed the shrinking spell. Score: Guys 11, Gals 15.

Neville did alright with Blast-Ended Skrewts but it took their whole time. Alicia wasn't any better with Gryffindor Tower so the score was Guys 12, Gals 16.

Colin was next with Hogsmead and lumos. Katie took a long time just for them to guess owl taking the score to Guys 14, Gals 17. It was the last round so the guys obviously picked Dennis to draw since they had to get at least 3 to stay in the game. He quickly got through cat and wingardium leviosa and Albus Dumbledore to tie the game and just as time was running out Harry realized what he was drawing and yelled out "Dobby, it's Dobby the house elf!" It took the score to Guys 18, Gals 17. The girls had Fleur left to draw, to win she would have to get at least one and hope the guys didn't guess what she had left.

They quickly guessed the great hall and then Hagrid's hut before being completely thrown by having to try and draw a thestral when she had never seen one. She drew a horse and then an eyeball that she crossed out hoping they would guess that it meant couldn't see. Time ran out and the girls all groaned looking to the guys who had their heads together discussing their answer. The score at the moment was Guys 18, Gals 19 but if the guys guessed right it would take them to 20 and they would win!

Bill finally spoke up, "We have decided that that is a thestral." Fleur cussed in French and they all realized that the guys had just won.

"I get it now, the crossed out eye means you can't see it." Hermione said to Fleur who needed cheering up. "I would imagine drawing something you have never seen would be tough. But be glad that you can't see them for I'm afraid by the end of this war everyone in this room will be able to."

The next morning was the last of the smaller gifts for the secret Santas. Everyone was in a festive mood as it was Christmas Eve and the house was fully decorated thanks to Dobby, Winky and Professor Flitwick. Everyone's gifts were sitting in the middle of the table waiting to be handed out. Hermione had been back and forth all day over which gift to give Severus first. Sure the book was more expensive and what he wanted the most but the snake was such an important gift as well. She finally decided to give him the snake so she would have her owner and he could pick out a name for her. Hermione liked the name Jade but didn't want to influence Severus and would be happy with whatever he named her.

Harry and Charlie each got a dragon hide wallet and belt set, Charlie's was brown and Harry's was black. Hermione, Draco and Ginny each got a set of potions vials with their initials engraved upon them. Molly received a set of beautiful hair combs and Arthur was jumping around after opening a stack of muggle board games. Even Moody was getting into the holiday spirit and put on his new cloak with multiple hidden pockets, perfect for a paranoid auror. Luna was happy with a pair of bright green leather boots and Neville was caressing his never solid silver trowel. Dennis and Colin each got initialed cases for their painting and camera supplies. Susan was blown over by the matching necklace to the bracelet and earrings she received earlier. Gabrielle was once again embarrassed yet pleased by the luxurious cream colored silk nightgown and matching robe and slippers.

Hermione was nervous as Severus was the last to reach for his gift. He was curious why there were holes poked into the wrapping until he took off the paper and saw the pet carrier. It was a supple black leather case and he could tell the lining was satin but he wondered just what kind of pet fit in it. He hadn't had a familiar in almost 20 years and he still missed her. His mother hadn't allowed him to take her to school with him so she gave her away and he never saw her since.

Hermione watched as he cautiously opened the carrier and gasped, his eyes wide with rarely seen emotions. "Jade," he whispered lovingly and the little serpant willingly crawled up his arm to lay around his shoulder with her head next to his ear hissing a soothing litany. "Where did you come from Jade? I haven't seen you in 20 years and I searched all over for you after Hogwarts."

Everyone watched in fascination as their stoic potions master was almost moved to tears at finding his familiar again. "When I left for Hogwarts my mother said a snake was not an appropriate familiar for a school so she took her away. She gave her to some pet shop and I never saw her again. After school I looked all over for her in hopes that she had been taken in by another family and I could get her back." He told everyone the story and Hermione and Draco just stared at each other in awe that the cute little snake they had found was indeed the perfect familiar for Snape.

What only Harry and Severus knew was that the comforting hissing of the snake was not just soothing sounds but words. Jade told him how she was moved from one pet store to another for years until a nice old muggle bought him for her grandson. She escaped from the boy who liked to throw her around and ended up in the yard of a young muggle couple who took care of her for a few years until the wife became pregnant and they told her she would have to find a new home once the baby was born. She was in a park one day when a pretty red haired lady came by with her very young son in a pram. The boy looked at her and giggled and said hello in snake language. She stowed away in the pram and kept watch over the young wizard. His parents were killed a few months later and so she stayed watching over him as the muggles he was forced to live with were awful to him. He finally never came back over a year ago and she decided to try and find a new place to live. She was caught by a wizard and placed into the pet shop where she said she hissed and snapped at anyone who looked interested in her.

Harry was in awe that the little snake had spent so many years watching out for him. He reached over and stroked her glittering scales. "He's a good boy Sev, troubled but good." Jade told her master who had never revealed to anyone that he was a parselmouth and wasn't going to start now. "Your girl was easy to smell," she continued. "She wanted a pet for you and I knew I could finally get back to you. I missed you Sev."

"I want to thank whoever brought Jade back to me. I missed her and she will be the perfect mascot for Slytherin house." He told his secret Santa even though he had a very good idea who it was now.

Hermione was smiling during her meal that her gift had been so perfect. He seemed so happy to have Jade back with him. She was still unsure how she knew the pretty snake's name. "She's gorgeous Severus," Hermione commented across the table trying to act like she hadn't seen her before.

"First she calls me lovely, now I'm gorgeous. Such a nice girl you have Sev." Jade said as she didn't realize that no one was supposed to know until tomorrow who the gifts were from. Severus and Harry both looked at Hermione wondering how she came to find Jade. Severus excused himself quickly up to his lab so he could speak with Jade.

He sat down on his sofa and let Jade coil up in his lap. "Can you tell me why you keep referring to Hermione as my girl and how you knew she would bring you to me?"

"She smells of you," she told him cryptically. "I smelled your scent and then heard her speak that someone would like me. She cooed lovingly to me and was so gentle with me unlike everyone else. Then the white haired boy mentioned that I would be perfect for him and I could sense that I would find you again."

"You could hear her speak to you?" Severus asked confused. Jade could usually only understand purebloods. For some reason when half bloods or muggle borns spoke snakes didn't understand but they could hear the purebloods. Of course the wizard couldn't hear them back unless they were a parselmouth.

"Yes, clear as you." She told him and he smiled. They had practiced for years so that he wouldn't accidentally speak parselmouth when he talked to her. He would speak in English and she could understand. That was how he kept his secret for so long. It had served its purpose a few times in the dark lords circle as he would tell Nagini something and he would understand.

They were all gathered again for lunch in the dining room, even the Grangers. Mrs. Granger was walking behind Severus when she spotted Jade and stopped dead in her tracks. "Jade?" She asked in a whisper and watched as both Snape and his snake spun to look at her. She had figured that she would never see the beautiful little snake again after she turned her away when Hermione was born.

Severus stared in wonder at Mrs. Granger. "May I ask how you knew her name?"

"That's what I used to call a snake that lived in our garden for a few years before Hermione was born. We couldn't take care of her anymore with the baby and she left." Mrs. Granger told him.

"So you're the muggle couple she lived with for a few years then," Harry commented out loud. "It really is a small world. She goes from Severus to you to me and finally back to Severus. Funny to think we all know each other as well."

"What do you mean Harry?" Hermione asked him.

"Jade told how she came to be back with Severus and I listened. I am a parselmouth." He told her teasingly.

"So this is our little friend Jade then?" Mr. Granger asked stroking the snake's scales. "I'm glad to see you have finally found a good master." He said as she hissed a 'thanks' which startled Severus who thought she couldn't understand muggles.

Hermione ventured up to the lab later that afternoon to talk to Severus without anyone around. She also wanted to see Jade again; the little snake had grown on her. "Severus are you here?" She called out from the sitting room as she wandered over to the door to his bedroom to knock. She noticed that the door was open and the door opened farther as she knocked upon it. Severus had just gotten out of the shower and was wearing naught but a fluffy black towel around his waist. Hermione sucked in her breath at the sight of him almost unclothed. She had seen hints of his chiseled chest and toned body but the sight of him almost bare and still glistening with moisture was enough to render her speechless. Jade was curled around one of the posters of his bed and watched the girls' expression at his attire and hissed out an amused laugh that drew Severus' attention to the startled woman at the door.

"Hermione?" He said startled as he reached for his dressing gown to cover himself more.

"I'm sorry Severus, I just came by to talk and I didn't realize. I knocked and the door opened, I'm really very sorry." She told him unable to keep her eyes off his chest that was peaking through the loosed robe.

Severus was very aware of the look she was sending him and didn't know what to think. Women had never been attracted to him in the past and yet multiple times Hermione has revealed that she found at least his body attractive. He hadn't used a glamour at all on his body when he went under the disguise of Snake and she had liked it then. "It's alright Hermione," he said approaching her still unmoving frame. "I wanted to speak with you as well to thank you for Jade. This is the best Christmas gift I have ever received."

"Is she why they called you Snake?" She asked him looking into his eyes and forgetting that he was still mostly undressed in front of her.

"Partially, but my tattoo is of her," he told her as he retrieved his wand from the dresser. "Would you like to see it?" He asked and she nodded. She knew it was on his shoulder and covered with a glamour and that even he hadn't looked at it in years. He removed the glamour and there was a perfect replica of Jade. She couldn't help herself and reached out to touch the miniature snake on his shoulder blade. He had to take deep breaths and remind himself that she was his student over and over again as her scent filled him and her soft fingers caressed his skin where no woman had ever touched so gently. He wasn't sure how he had missed how close the two of them had become. He had assumed it was because of their great friendship but as he felt her fingers on his bare skin he knew he was in over his head. He was falling in love with her.

Jade realized that he was fighting to control both his body and his emotions and decided to help him. She slipped onto the floor and over to the pair. She placed her head on Hermione's ankle and she stopped touching the snake on his shoulder to stoop and pick up the real thing. "What do you think Jade? Is it a good enough likeness? You'll have to have Severus tell you about how he tricked me into thinking he was a man by the name of Snake." She was stroking Jade gently under her head.

"Your girl sure knows the right spot to touch to undo us completely," Jade hissed softly making Severus turn to look at her going limp in Hermione's arms.

"Take Jade into the sitting room and I'll join you momentarily," he told her as he went to his wardrobe to get dressed for the evening.

"Oh Jade I hope he's not upset about me seeing him in his bath towel." Hermione fretted, "I still can't believe what a body he has hiding under all those layers he wears. It's such a waste to hide something so superior." Jade's only response was to kiss her cheek with a tickle of her tongue.

Severus sat beside her on the couch with his arm draped casually behind her so they could both play with Jade. "How long do magical snakes live?" Hermione asked curiously since he had Jade as a small child.

"As long if not longer than their masters," he told her. "She will live at least until I die and then longer if there is someone else she considers worthy to be her master. A magical snake can live for over a thousand years, that's why Slytherin's basilisk in the chamber of secrets was alive so long."

They talked for quite a while longer, neither one noticing how Hermione ended up leaning into his shoulder and his hand played with her curls. They were discussing new potions theories and if any of those ideas would aid them in their research. Now that Gabrielle had determined a spell to take down Voldemort and they had the cure to Imperio they were 2/3 of the way ready for the final battle. The players were being trained and most were as ready as they could be, they just needed the crucio cure and their side would have every advantage necessary.

The Granger's decided to have their family Christmas that evening to keep with tradition since they were interrupted before. Winky was making Hermione's favorite meal so Nana went looking for her wayward Granddaughter. The house was splitting up into families to spend quality time together for one evening. The professors and some of the order members were having an impromptu party in the kitchen and everyone else had headed towards their wings of the house. Nana was told by the Weasley clan to check the potions lab if she couldn't find Hermione so that was where she was headed.

They were talking and bouncing ideas off of each other when she saw them across the room. They hadn't noticed her entry and she smiled. Her granddaughter was leaning casually against him and his arm had draped around her. She could tell that neither of them was aware of the position they were in due to the intensity of their discussion. Jade was the first one to notice the lady at the door. She slipped out of Hermione's lap and headed over to great the visitor. "My Lady," Jade hissed in greeting bowing her little head.

"Could you fetch my lovely granddaughter for me please Jade?" She asked although it was not longer needed as the two had noticed her presence. They had also noticed the position they sat in and Hermione was blushing furiously and Severus was hoping not to get told off by her Nana.

"Madame Granger," Severus said in greeting with a nod of his head. He was wondering at the salutation that Jade had given her of 'my lady.' Although she was a nice snake she wasn't necessarily polite and it stumped him.

"Nana, would you like a tour of the lab?" Hermione asked her once her face had calmed.

"No my dear we are about to be late to supper," she said and Hermione gasped and looked at the clock to see that she had indeed been talking to Severus for over 2 hours. "Happy Christmas Eve Professor Snape."

"Please call me Severus madam," he said with a bow of his head.

"Then you shall have to call me Emily," she said with a smile as she herded Hermione towards the door.

"Happy Christmas Eve Emily and Hermione," Severus said as he headed back to his room to freshen up before going to find the party Albus mentioned.


	35. Happy Christmas

Chapter 35: Happy Christmas

Harry was up early and sitting in the drawing room waiting for everyone to join him. Winky had laid out a spread of breakfast finger foods for them to munch on while opening presents. Ginny was the first to join him and she smiled when she saw she would have a chance to wish him happy Christmas without everyone else around. "Good morning my love and happy Christmas," she told him wrapping her arms around him and kissing him deeply.

"Just having you here with me Gin is enough to make this a very merry Christmas," he told her as she curled up on his lap in the oversized chair next to the fire. They were still in their pajamas as was their tradition for opening gifts. The rest of her siblings and friends joined them soon afterwards also decked out in their pajamas.

"Those are great pajamas Hermione are they new?" Ginny asked not remembering them.

"Yes, my mum gave them to me last night. We have a tradition to open once present each on the stroke of midnight." She told them showing off her gold pajamas with cream colored embroidery on the cuffs and collar. She also had fuzzy/shaggy cream slippers and cream satin robe. "These are the most comfortable pajamas I've ever had."

"They look amazing on you," Charlie told her from the doorway as she spun around to show them off. The outfit accentuated her curves giving her a very feminine look without exposing any skin. Leave it to her to look even beautiful in long pajamas. He was having a very difficult time letting go of his attraction to her. He knew he needed to move on but every time he looked at her he forgot why he was trying.

"Thank you Charlie and Merry Christmas," she said giving him a hug before heading over to a couch against the wall to wait for the rest of her family. Soon her parents and grandparents arrived and sat on the couch with her at their feet.

"Thank you for letting us join you for this Mr. Potter," her grandfather said to Harry.

"My pleasure sir and please call me Harry. Hermione is like a sister to me and it feels strange to have her family address me so formally." He told them with a smile.

"Then please call me Edison or Ed if you prefer," he told him. "And this is my wife Emily and our son Phillip."

"Please call me Pip," Mr. Granger said with a smile. "And this is Tori. No point in formality when we're all living under one roof." He ruffled Hermione's hair affectionately. "Did I mention how much I like your hair sweet pea?" He asked her as they waited for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and the Longbottoms to arrive.

They were going to wait until then to introduce the Grangers to everyone. Molly and Arthur arrived and shooed Ron and Susan out of their spot on the couch making the kids take the floor. Alice, Frank and Neville were next and Hermione heard her nana inhale sharply. When old Mrs. Longbottm walked into the room her grandmother gasped and covered her mouth. The whole room looked to her to see her crying she stood shakily and made her way over to Mrs. Longbottom who was staring at her in shock. "Lexie?" Nana asked her and the other lady rushed towards her with a shout of "Millie!" and embraced her in a tight hug.

Everyone in the room (other than Edison) was staring at the two women in confusion. How did the muggle grandmother of Hermione Granger ever meet the stoic old Mrs. Longbottom? The most surprising element was the large smile on old Mrs. Longbottom's usually passive face.

"Gran?" and "Nana?" Hermione and Neville asked at the same time curious of their relationship.

"Oh, silly me," Emily said with a smile. "Alexandria and I met up years ago."

"I was doing some work in muggle London and met her at a little bookshop that I stopped into to get out of the afternoon rush. We became quick friends after that," Alexandria said. "I haven't seen you in what, 20 years?"

"It seems like a lifetime ago," Emily said and they embraced again.

"Eddie it's great to see you again," Lexie said and gave him a hug and then moving on to Pip and Tori. "You two have changed a lot since your wedding," she told them with a soft smile. She then clutched Hermione to her as well. "You've taken great care of your family dear girl. I am so glad you were there to protect them."

"I am as well Mrs. Longbottom," Hermione said still trying to process that the dowager witch was friends with her muggle grandmother.

"Call me Lexie dear one," she said with a smile.

"Did you know that Hermione was Emily's granddaughter?" Neville asked his gran. He found it very hard to believe that his uber-pureblood grandmother would associate with a muggle. In fact he was not the only one in the room thinking those thoughts, Severus, Albus, Draco and Ginny were all contemplating the strangeness.

"No I didn't realize," she told him with a smile and they settled down to open presents.

They did the family gifts first and of course everyone got a Weasley sweater, even Hermione's family. Fred and George also made sure all their friends were well stocked up on their tricks for when they got back to school. "Time for Secret Santa presents now!" Harry called out happily. He was wearing a red Weasley sweater and had a Santa hat on. "I have a basket with everyone's name in it and when I draw that person's name their secret Santa will hand them their present. This way we can see what they got as well as who their other gifts were from!"

Arthur was drawn first and Albus handed him an extravagantly wrapped gift. Inside was a muggle cellular telephone with pre-paid calling minutes so he didn't have to try and get a contract that would confuse him in the long run. He was overly excited and rushed over to Hermione's parents so they could explain it to him while the others opened their gifts.

Charlie was the next name drawn and Remus pulled/dragged over what looked like a large empty dog bed. It was a wicker basket bed with a red and gold tufted pillow. Charlie looked at him curiously until Remus smiled and removed the disillusionment charm and they could all see the puppy that was pacing the basket. Remus then grinned and removed the silencing charm and they could hear the poor thing whimpering because everyone was ignoring him. "He's a Tibetan Mastiff." Remus told Charlie. "I thought he might keep you company when you have to go into the forest." The large puppy was mostly black with honey brown undertones.

"He's great!" Charlie said excitedly and reached down to pick up his new puppy.

"Every good Care of Magical Creatures teacher needs a faithful guard dog," Albus said as he went over and patted the puppy's head. "Now he just needs a good name."

"I think I'll call him Isha, it's an Indian name meaning protector." Charlie told them and everyone agreed it was a good name for the pup. "So Isha, think you and I can get along?" The pup barked and licked his face and they all laughed. He then curled up on Charlie's lap and fell fast asleep.

Dennis received a beautifully carved dark oak easel from Neville. Neville got a painting of his parents and he with a photo album started with photos of them together for him to continue to fill. The painting was framed in a carved wood fame, all from Ginny. She got two new charms for her bracelet from Professor Flitwick. One was the letter G that had a tracking charm embedded in it and the other was a dog charm, shaped like Sirius' anamagi form, which was a port key that would bring her to Headquarters, the activation word was to hold the dog and say Padfoot.

Justin got a leather jacket from Fleur while Luna got the new cloak she wanted from George. It was royal blue silk with gold clasps, very classy but still odd enough to suit Luna perfectly. Gabrielle received a white silk and satin king size bedding set with sheets, hangings and down comforter from Katie. She laughed at the older girl's antics to have her all decked out and ready for her wedding night. Colin was very happy with the new camera Angelina gave him and surprised everyone, including him, when he hugged her.

Hermione beamed at Harry when he showed her the carved cherry wood bookcases he had got her to compliment the furniture in her bedroom. Hermione smiled and walked over to Severus with his gift. He carefully opened the wrapping to see the very book he had been trying to find. It was in mint condition, better even than his last one. "It's perfect," he said smiling and kissing the back of her hand.

Susan was next and Ron was visibly nervous. He knew the ring was perfect, just like Harry had said it would be. He turned toward her and she grinned realizing all the beautiful pearls were from him. He shifted in front of her onto one knee and her eyes became huge and all talking in the room ended so they could witness a proposal for the second Christmas in a row.

"Susan I love you more than I thought was possible. You make me the happiest man in the world and I can't imagine ever being apart from you. Will you marry me?" Ron asked as he took the ring out of his pocket and held it before her.

She was stunned into silence with happy tears trailing down her cheeks. The ring was exactly what she would have chosen. "I love you so much Ronald Weasley, of course I'll marry you." She said and he slipped the ring on her finger to applause and cheers from the room. Neither of them even realized they were not the only ones in the room as they kissed.

After everyone had calmed down Draco presented Ron with the final present. It was a plain parchment envelope and inside was a voucher to one of the premier vacation spots in Paris for a two week long, all inclusive, honeymoon vacation package. Ron was stunned into silence at the thoughtfulness of the gift and he did something very out of character and hugged Malfoy. "Thank you, this will be perfect. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to afford a proper honeymoon." Draco nodded and winked at Susan before sitting back down next to Gabrielle.

"This is a cause for celebration," Arthur said standing. "I wish my best to my youngest son and soon to be daughter-in-law, congratulations and welcome to the family." Molly was still crying with joy but she managed to hug the life out of both of them. The rest of the family offered their congratulations followed by the rest of the room.

Severus waited until everyone was engaged in conversations before handing Hermione a gift wrapped in simple silver wrapping. She smiled up at him in surprise and carefully peeled back the paper. Inside was the book she had wanted since the end of her first year, a first edition Hogwarts: A History. The book was over 850 years old and it still looked new. She knew how hard it was to find since it wasn't a highly published volume. She set it reverently beside her with tears in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. How could she possibly tell him what a perfect present it was for her. This was the very first book she read in the magical world and it gave her comfort and calmed her whenever she needed it. "Thank you, this means more than you know." She said and kissed his cheek, lingering slightly longer than necessary.

Hermione's parents watched carefully as Severus handed her the gift and could see by the look on her face that it was something very special. When she hugged and kissed him in thanks they shared a look and headed over towards their daughter.

Hermione saw her parents approaching at the same time as Harry and Ginny, who had also witnessed the exchange. She smiled at them all, still with tears in her eyes, and held the book lovingly to her chest. "Look," she said showing them the cover so they could see the title.

They all grinned and Harry laughed, "That's our Hermione, barely bats an eyelash when being attacked by death eaters or dementors but is brought to the brink of tears by a book."

"Not just any book Harry," Hermione said with a smile. "This is a first edition Hogwarts: A History!" She delicately fingered the spine as she carefully opened it.

"You've been after that book for years, what's so special about having the first edition?" Ginny asked her friend curiously.

"Ah, the first edition is the only book charmed to automatically update itself with new information," Severus told them. "This book was published almost 900 years ago and not only contains information that has been lost in recent publications but interesting tidbits about all the years since then."

"How often does it update?" Harry asked now actually interested in the book Hermione had been trying to get him to read for years.

"Whenever it feels something significant enough has occurred to document," Hermione told them with a wide smile as she opened the book to the end. She scanned the pages for a moment before smiling. "Here is where it mentions that Harry is the youngest player for a house team in 127 years and the youngest seeker in 209 years. It also seems to mention some of our more illustrious adventures."

"What adventures would those be darling?" Her mother asked as Hermione had so graciously skimmed over them so as to not arouse their fears.

Severus was reading over her shoulder and smiled at them. "It mentions their trek to save the Philosopher's stone. Here it mentions the names of the students petrified by the Basilisk and how Harry killed it. I see it is respectful enough not to mention your part in that saga Ginny."

"It gives lots of details about the tri-wizard tournament including a description of what you and I and the other champions and their dates wore." Hermione told Harry, "There is mention of the insane educational decrees from 5th year and the forming of the DA. They also mention the attack on Hogsmead and list all of us who protected the students." She flipped earlier back into the book and laughed. "There is an entire chapter on pranks at Hogwarts from early students to the Marauders to Fred and George and finally on to us."

"What does it say about us?" Fred and George asked and she noticed her book had captured the attention of the entire room.

"I says you are the only two students who ever got Peeves to help them," she told them laughing. She then looked at Minerva with a mischievous grin. "Did you really use a permanent sticking charm on the Slytherins to attach them to their house table when you were in school?" They all laughed at the guilty yet satisfied look on her face.

"Does it say what the best prank ever done to Slytherin was?" Ron asked.

She spent a few moments looking through the pages and gasped as she found the answer and looked at Albus. "In 1857 the Slytherin common room and dormitories were warded water tight and then the lake was rerouted to flood the entire space. The door was charmed invisible and the common room looked like a fish bowl for over a week before the teaching staff could right the situation."

"That is awesome, can you imagine the looks on their faces when they saw their common room was basically under the lake!" Ron said with a grin. They were all, other than Hermione, surprised to hear Albus give out a loud belly laugh and dab at his eyes in mirth.

"The book states that the staff never caught the perpetrator, a very intelligent 7th year Gryffindor student, Albus Dumbledore." She said and the twins bowed in reverence of their former headmaster and the rest of the room chuckled and realized why he had laughed at the memory.

Everyone went back to talking and having a good time together as Hermione settled in to read even more obscure facts about her school. Severus was still sitting next to her and reading a few of the passages. He had been shocked when he noticed the book in the back of a shop in Knockturn Alley two months ago. He had spent over 20 hours making sure the book was curse free before felling confidant enough to give it to Hermione.

"Come on Hermione, we're going to play a pick up game of Quidditch in the back yard." Charlie said hoping to entice her out of her seat on the couch next to Snape. They looked entirely too comfortable together. He wanted her to be that at ease with him. They were reading the book and she would read interesting things out loud to him, it was way too domestic for him to feel comfortable. He wanted Hermione to watch him play, he may not be as good as Harry but he could still move.

"Have a good time," she absently said to him, still focused on her book.

"There is no use trying to get her off that couch until she is ready to part from her new treasure." Tori Granger told him with a smile, "She wouldn't even notice if Death Eaters invaded at the moment. Reading is her passion and that is her favorite book. You'd sooner be able to get your headmaster on a sugar free diet than her off that couch before she has read everything she wants to today."

Charlie nodded and headed out with the rest of them. Molly Weasley came up to Tori. "I do wish he would realize that there's no hope between them. I hate to see him keep pursuing her when he needs to find the right woman for him. As much as I would love to have Hermione as a daughter-in-law I knew from the start that she wasn't destined for any of my boys."

"Her problem is that she doesn't want to hurt him," Tori told her. "She told me that she has tried subtle and not so subtle hints and he still holds a torch for her."

"I have no way of introducing him to any nice girls either while he's at Hogwarts all year or before that he was in Romania." Molly said and the two women sat together on the couch watching their husbands talk.

"It's nice to be here with everyone, we always felt so left out of Hermione's life before." Tori told her with a sad smile. "It has a very comfortable and relaxed atmosphere here."

Emily Granger was sitting in Alexandria Longbottom's sitting room. "I was so confused when Hermione and Severus showed up in my living room. I thought for sure the charm had failed. What were the odds that she would have brought a Snape with her to save us?"

"I hear they have gotten to be close friends. She has even helped him develop a potion that blocks the Imperious curse and they are developing a cure for Crucio," Lexie told her friend. "I heard she kissed him on several occasions."

"Really?" Emily asked with a raised eyebrow. "When did this happen and what was his response?"

"Well from the conversations I've overheard he followed the kids out to a club using a glamour and she had a few drinks and ended up dancing with him and kissing him goodnight. She then invited him to her birthday party where she kissed him again. Supposedly the boy with the camera has a photo of that one. They have also kissed during this game they all play, it's a wizard variant of muggle truth or dare." Lexie said.

"Things may work out then," Emily said with a far off look. "Either way she will learn the truth when she finishes school. My son wishes to keep it from her until she has completed her university schooling as well but I don't think we can wait that long."

They were quiet for a while until Lexie said with a sigh, "I miss her. It helps now that you're near, but for so long I was alone. Frank and Alice were incapacitated for so many years and the only company I had was Neville and Alice's family. I debated finding you when Anastasia died but knew it would have been too risky"

"I hate to say that we were out of contact completely for almost 13 years until Hermione started school. We had to keep the pretext of not knowing she was a witch so could still only get information from Pip and Tori. I had her pick up a Who's Who to find out where all out where everyone went. I cried for a week when I found out about Stasi's death and about what happened to Frank. The only thing that brings me comfort is that you never ended the charm when everyone suspected that lunatic was dead."

"Frank and Alice decided to check into the death in more detail and told me that Albus suspected that he wasn't really dead. I decided it wasn't worth your lives until I was sure." The two friends spent the rest of the morning catching up.


	36. Hidden Truths

_**An Author's Musing**: Have you ever planned something out and then halfway through the execution realized that your plan was flawed? I find myself at a precipice with this story. I had promised myself, and you, that I would not have Hermione and Snape get together while she was in school. I also decided that she would not learn of her heritage until she and Snape were together. Now I see that if I don't move things along, this story will just stall out. I have noticed my last few chapters had very little plot involvement and a lot of filler fluffiness. I had also originally planned this story to be a Harry/Ginny but I have written them into such a comfortable spot until the final battle that there is little else to write. I also love writing Hermione, which is why she has become the main character. I hope you will all still want to read this as I am going to move the plot along. Thank you all for your reviews. I hope you'll all stick with me and still enjoy my writing. **Redfrog**_

Chapter 36: Hidden Truths

Severus sat and contemplated the mystery that was Edison and Emily Granger. They were supposedly muggles who had never been told about Hermione being a witch. This caused him to have many questions then. Why not tell them? Why were they not shocked by magic? How did they really meet Alexandria Longbottom? Emily was familiar enough with magic to request he shrink her husband's recliner and easily used floo powder. Edison also was not surprised by their sudden appearance, apparating or using the floo. He wondered if they were magical or even possibly squibs. He knew Lexie Longbottom would never voluntarily befriend a muggle so there had to be more to the story. There was also the fact that Jade called Emily 'My Lady' that confused him. He knew he had all the pieces to the puzzle but there was something keeping him from putting them all together. Like someone had put a confundus charm on him so he couldn't figure it out, almost like it was a secret that couldn't be found out.

"That's it!" He said triumphantly as he rose from the sofa. "A fidelius charm, which would explain all the inconsistencies and why I can't figure it out, the charm won't let me." Remus sent him an interested look from the other side of the room where he and Tonks were reading. Minerva stood and walked over to him.

"What are you mumbling about over here Severus?" She asked him with a smile. She could tell that he had just solved some sort of puzzle in his mind. You could almost see and feel the cogs turning in his mind.

"Nothing important Minerva," he said with a smile. "I just need to go speak with Emily Granger for a moment." He then excused himself and hurried over to the Granger's area of the house. It was only an hour after lunch so he assumed she would be there, hopefully with Lexie as well. He knocked on the door and waited.

Edison opened the door for him and invited him inside. "Hermione, Pip and Tori are touring the greenhouses if you are looking for them."

"I was actually hoping to speak with your wife if she is in?" Severus asked politely.

"She is in the sitting room with Lexie," he said motioning to the door on his left. The two men made their way in and sat down facing the women.

"Severus, what a surprise," Emily said with a smile. "What can I do for you?"

"I have been trying to piece together a puzzle and kept coming to blanks until I realized that something was preventing me from accessing all the information that I knew." He said watching her expression. Emily appeared unfazed but upon closer inspection, she was impressed and amused. Lexie was starting to fidget and he knew he was definitely on to something. "Something you said to me the first time we met finally clicked. You asked me how the charm failed. I was too worried about Hermione at the time to even realize the implications of that question. Are you under a fidelius charm madam?"

Emily smiled at the son of her best friend, impressed by his deductive reasoning skills. "Your mother always said how smart a boy you were," she told him. "I had hoped it would take quite a bit longer for anyone to have figured it out. Yes, I am under the protection of a secret keeper."

Severus processed the information as he watched the two women across from him share a look. They knew each other very well, almost as if they had known each other their entire lives. He couldn't remember ever hearing that Lexie had any friends other than his mother and the queen, so how did Emily Granger fit in? She said she knew his mother as well. He knew his mother would never associate with muggles, ever. She was a snobby pureblood through and through. Yet here was a muggle woman who was friends with both his mother and Lexie and under a fidelius charm. He knew his thought process was dampened by the charm so he kept running over everything he knew.

"Millie, I'll call us all some tea," Lexie said with a smile and summoned a tea set from Winky.

"Millie? That is an odd nickname for Emily." Severus commented still processing all he knew.

"Well Emma or Em just seem too impersonal, I have been called Millie for years." She told him with a smile. It was amusing to watch him muddle through. She knew he was close to figuring it out and if it wasn't for the strength of the charm he would have had it long ago.

Severus decided to change tactics and see just how much she knew about the wizarding world. "So you knew my mother and Alexandria," he commented. "I was unaware my mother had any other friends than Alexandria and the queen."

"I met your mother at the same time I met Lexie," Emily told him with a smile at how close he was to the mark.

Severus thought back to the reunion between the two women and remembered them saying they hadn't seen each other in 20 years. 20 years ago was his 7th year at Hogwarts … and the year the royal family went into hiding! Severus looked with wide eyes at Emily Granger. Emily… Millie… Amelia, Queen Amelia Kensington and her husband Edward. Ah Edward is now Edison. Their son is Phillip and that was the prince's name, his wife was Victoria and Mrs. Granger goes by Tori.

If the Granger's were actually the Kensingtons… that would make Hermione the princess. Damn, he should have known! She was way too powerful and intelligent to be a muggle born. She radiated such power that even his Slytherins were drawn to her. She met every one of the profiling characteristics that they had established for the princess as well. Jade could understand her and there was that answer to a game question that finally made sense. Hermione had jokingly said she her children would be Kensingtons and the ball let her get away with that answer. He had been plagued by confusion by that for a while and now it made sense.

Emily could see that Severus had made all the connections and was processing the fact that he had just found the royal family. "Will you be able to remove the charm when the time comes?" He asked them after he calmed his thoughts some.

"Yes, our secret keeper is alive and well," Emily said with a wink at Lexie.

"Why not tell Hermione from the start?" He asked them the only question he had no answer for.

"She needed to be protected. We thought by her not knowing we could keep her safe. We should have realized that she would still get involved in the war we were trying to protect her from. I was never surprised that she became friends with the Potter boy. Now she is in danger for being a muggle born just as much as she would have been in danger for being who she really is." Emily told him with a resigned sigh.

"The dark lord would have stopped at nothing to destroy her had you not gone into hiding. I still feel you made the right decision. When will you tell her the truth?" He asked.

"When she is ready to hear it," Ed told him. "Her powers are growing; she is becoming the woman we all knew she could become. After the final battle she will be who the wizarding world looks to for guidance."

"Are you aware of the prophesy of Harry Potter?" He asked, and they were not. "It is said he is the only one who can defeat the dark lord. He is supposed to have a power that the dark lord doesn't know. What if Hermione is this power and she is never told?" He asked feeling burdened by the knowledge that he couldn't even tell his best friend who she really was.

"She can still come into her powers without knowing who she is," Emily told him. "The power manifests itself when needed. It is not called upon so she will have it if she needs it."

"You know that you cannot reveal this to anyone, not even Hermione," Lexie told him.

"I am aware of that," he told them as he rose to go back to his rooms and think. "My lady," he bowed. "It is good to know you are alive and well. Merry Christmas."

Hermione had spent the morning and early afternoon with her parents exploring the house. Her dad was so excited about being around all the magical things. They even spent two hours in the Greenhouse. She decided to go see what Severus was up to since all of her friends were busy with their families or significant others. It was hard on her to have all her friends paired off. She was the only one other than the Creevy brothers who wasn't with anyone. Colin and Dennis were inseparable so they didn't need her either. Charlie and Severus were the only others close to her who were single. She liked Charlie as a friend but they just couldn't spend hours together like she could with Severus. He was her best friend. She had always thought that no one could be a better friend to her than Harry, Ron or Ginny, but he was. They had so much in common and their discussions were some of the best conversations she had ever had.

She found him staring into the fire deep in thought. She didn't want to disturb his musings so she just settled next to him and waited for him to speak. Something was weighing heavily on him, she could tell.

Severus felt her sit beside him. He was still processing everything and knew if he started talking that he would break his word and tell her the truth. He turned towards her and saw the caring in her eyes. It was his undoing and he pulled her to him in a tight embrace. He had never been one in the past to need or even desire physical comfort from someone, but with her all it was almost natural. She burrowed into his chest and just held on to him, feeling his need to hold her. She liked that he was comfortable enough with her to take comfort in her embrace.

He turned back to the fire but kept an arm around her. She smiled, sensing he still wasn't ready to talk, and summoned a book to read. They stayed that way until dinner, him staring into the fire and she reading quietly with his arm around her and her head resting against his shoulder.

He lovingly kissed her forehead before releasing her to stand, "Come it is dinner time. We cannot miss the Christmas feast or Harry will have our hides."

She smiled tenderly up at him before wrapping him in a tight hug. "I hope you know I'll always be here for you when you need me." She told him seriously. "Anything you need." She then lightly kissed his cheek, grabbed his hand and pulled him down to dinner.

"Where is Hermione?" Ron asked as they were all heading into the dining room. He saw her parents and grandparents and wondered where she had run off to. "I thought she was spending the day with her parents."

"She took them on a tour of the house but afterwards I saw her when Ginny and I were in the drawing room. She said she wanted to leave us to have our holiday together and went off somewhere else in the house." Harry told him.

"We saw her earlier too," Gabrielle said with a sly look to Draco. "I think we might have startled her as we were heavily snogging on the couch when she walked in."

They were all cut off from wondering when Hermione walked in dragging Snape behind her. They all chuckled at how their evil potions master let his apprentice pull him through the room. She sat down next to her dad who happily greeted Snape.

"She didn't give you too many problems this afternoon did she?" Pip asked him with a chuckle.

"No, her presence was tolerable as usual." He said and smirked as she beamed knowing that meant he had enjoyed their afternoon even if it had been spent in companionable silence.

"What did you and mum do for the rest of the afternoon?" Hermione asked her dad.

"We were reading some of the books in the library," he told her. "I wanted to look up a few of those plants you showed us."

Albus had taken over Harry's eager mood and made crackers appear in piles on the table. They all had a great time talking over the delicious food Dobby and Winky had prepared. Severus pulled a cracker that had tiny black bats fly out of, much to the amusement of the students. There was also a bat shaped badge with the initials SLS in gold on it. He placed it on his robes before Albus decided to enlighten everyone what the L stood for.

"SLS?" Draco asked him with a smirk. "I thought you didn't have a middle name." Earning a glare from Snape.

"What is your middle name Severus?" Remus asked him curiously. "How come you never mentioned it before?"

"I am afraid our dear Severus is not that fond of his middle name and refuses to use it in his monograms." Albus told them with a smile knowing they wouldn't let it go.

Hermione placed her hand on his gently, "What is your middle name?"

"Leontes," he told her and Charlie gasped from across the table. Severus glared at him.

Hermione was staring at him contemplating. "As in King Leonets from Shakespeare?" She asked him wondering at the odds of that.

"The very same," he told her with a small smile.

"Which play is that from?" Draco asked them.

"A Winter's Tale," Tori told them with a smile.

"That's the same one you said your name was from Hermione," Gabrielle told them looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"That is correct," Pip told them. "We named her Hermione after the wife of King Leonets in the play." This earned interested looks from many at the table.

Remus could tell that Severus didn't want to discuss his name anymore and decided to distract them all by pulling another cracker. They spent the rest of the night telling stories about Hogwarts.

Remus approached Severus with a sifter of brandy one night after dinner. The two were the only ones in the room and he was determined to ask his friend some tough questions while he had the opportunity. "Remus," Severus said in acknowledgment. "What is it you wanted to know?" He could tell by the wolf's behavior that he was planning on prying into his private life and decided to just get it over with.

Remus sat and stretched his legs. "Tell me about you and Hermione," he said while looking into his brandy glass.

Severus sighed; he knew his friend was much more observant than everyone gave him credit for. "She has become the best friend I've ever had."

"Then why do you appear so melancholy?" Remus asked knowing there were much deeper levels he had to get to.

"How did you feel keeping the secret that you were a werewolf from Potter and Black?" Severus asked him. "I have something weighing on me that I am not at liberty to share with her or anyone rather."

"Nothing life threatening I hope," Remus said observing the man who usually seemed so put together.

"No, it is nothing that could harm anyone. It is just information that I now wish I was not privy to." He told him.

"Will this get between you and her?" Remus asked.

"Perhaps," he responded. "It doesn't change anything for me, but it may for her when she learns of it. She will be upset that I never told her."

Remus noticed the look on his face when he imagined her being mad at him. "Hermione is very loyal to her friends. She won't let you go that easily."

"I hope that is true," Severus said. "I have come to depend on having her presence to sooth my damaged psyche." Remus just raised an eyebrow and Severus decided he needed to talk about this with someone. "She is so young yet she is more mature and intelligent than any woman I've ever met. I fear that my old bitterness will rub off on her and we will lose one of the brightest lights in the wizarding world."

"You care for her deeply then," Remus commented with a small smile. "I have never seen you respond to anyone they way you do to her. She's good for you."

Severus looked at his friend for a moment deciding the best way to say it. He just sighed, placed his head in his hands and whispered, "I love her."

Remus grinned; this was what he had wanted to talk about. "You two are perfect for each other. I am sure once she finishes school you two can have a promising future."

"It's not that simple. There are complications that I cannot talk about even if we both survive this war. I fear it is hopeless," he told him. "She deserves so much better than me. Yet I don't know how I would survive to see her with someone else. Just watching Charlie stare at her makes me want to gouge his eyes out."

"How long has this been going on?" Remus asked curiously.

"I only realized it Christmas Eve but I should have noticed earlier," he replied. "When she kissed me I felt the strangest sensation. I never wanted to let her go. I figured it was just because it had been so long since a woman wanted me that my and body was just over responding. Now I realize my folly. I should have distanced myself while I had the chance. Now it's too late, I am addicted to her presence."

"She enjoys your company as well," Remus reminded him. "She knows you better than anyone and yet she hasn't run screaming. She is not afraid to show you affection. Why not give it a try?"

"She is too young and is still my student! Can you imagine what Albus would say or worse Minerva! I will not disgrace her in that way." He couldn't help but imagine what a real relationship between the two of them would be like. "She is destined for greatness not for being tied to the bat of the dungeons."

"Would you give up Hogwarts for her?" Remus asked him. "If she asked you, would you leave and go wherever she does?"

"In a heartbeat assuming the war is ended. I cannot leave while the Dark Lord lives." Severus told him sadly. "It is a mute point though, she would never want me."

They were having another girl's night. The young girls, plus Tonks and Fleur, were all gathered in Hermione's bedroom for the night. They were in their pajamas and were discussing their favorite topic, their boys. "We need to hook Hermione up with someone this year," Hannah told them all. "She is the only single one of us!"

"Fine," Hermione said with a smile. "I want someone with a great body. He has to be almost as smart as I am, have a sense of humor and be a great kisser."

"Not asking for much is she?" Angelina asked with a laugh.

"So you're telling me that there is no one you fancy now?" Katie asked her. "I heard that every single boy at Hogwarts is throwing themselves at you. Plus you have Charlie eating out of the palm of your hand and I still hear that Oliver tells everyone you were the best girlfriend he has ever had."

"What gives Hermione?" Alicia asked. "My little cousin is absolutely in love with you and so are the rest of them. Why not give one a chance?"

"I just don't want anything serious until college," she told them but something about her voice made them not believe her.

"Give me your tea cup," Ginny demanded. She was going to read Hermione's leaves and see what the deal was. "I see a great secret, true love and a crown. I'm not sure what the crown means but the other two are promising. This secret is something concerning you yet it doesn't feel like you are keeping it. The true love," she said turning the cup and then grinning. "You have a soul mate!"

"Are you sure?" Gabrielle asked excitedly. They were all jealous of the tight relationship Harry and Ginny had by being soul mates and wished they could have that for themselves.

"Do you dream about him?" Fleur asked dreamily.

"Yes," Hermione said blushing. "I have since I was like 9 or something. I never really see his face, just pieces."

"Tell us about him," Katie asked smiling.

"He's tall and dark. Thin but muscled. He has long ebony hair with piercing dark eyes. I fit perfectly in his arms." She told them with a far off look on her face.

"What else do you know? Can you hear him or smell him in your dreams?" Angelina asked her, the girls were all getting into the conversation.

"He smells of different herbs and his voice is like silk over steel. When I heard Snake talk for the first time it reminded me instantly of my dream man as it's the same timber. He wears black but I can't really see his clothes. I wish my dreams were as clear as Ginny's were." She told them and smiled as she noticed Jade slither into the room. "Hello Jade, did you come to join our all girl party?" She asked and laughed as she placed her around her neck.

"Any idea who your mystery man is?" Tonks asked her and winked at Jade while sticking out her forked tongue.

Hermione blushed as she remembered her dream from last night. It wasn't one of her normal soul mate dreams but it was intense. She remembered the sweat on her body and the feel of his hands on her. She had a vivid picture of his body in her mind and it had placed itself firmly on top of the image of her dream man. Ginny saw the blush and wondered about it. "What you blushing for?"

"And who are you thinking about to make you turn that red?" Susan asked her.

"It's just that I had a vivid dream last night, not about my soul mate but it seemed so real. I can still recall the feelings from it," she told them knowing they wouldn't think less of her as they had discussed this sort of thing before.

"Our little Hermione had a sex dream ladies!" Tonks said excitedly and they had her tell them all of it in detail.

"So who was your dream about last night?" Gabrielle asked once she had finished and the girls had calmed down.

"You have to swear you won't laugh, freak out and you are in no way allowed to tell anyone outside this room." Hermione said and they all agreed. "Now it doesn't mean anything. I'm sure it's just because we spend so much time together. It's not like I think of him in that way."

"Just tell us who it is already!" Ginny whined.

"It was Severus," she said quietly and they all stared at her in shock.

"That amazingly erotic dream you told us about. Everything you described, it was all with Severus Snape?" Alicia asked her with wide eyes and she nodded blushing and looking down at her feet.

"I wonder if he's that good in real life." Tonks asked conversationally and earned a thankful look from Hermione. "I mean we have all figured out that he is an amazing kisser so why wouldn't that extend to other bedroom activities as well?"


	37. New Year’s Eve

Chapter 37: New Year's Eve

New Year's Eve was upon them. The boys had planned a big bash for the evening. The twins had decorated once again, in black and white, and there were copious amounts of alcohol present. Severus, Hermione, Ginny and Draco had spent the morning brewing enough hangover potions for everyone as well as a batch of sobriety potion in case it was needed.

"So what are we doing at this so called big bash of yours?" Hermione asked Draco as they were brewing.

"Just having a lot of alcohol and kicking back to have a good time. The twins have the music taken care of. I think we might even play some drinking games. Then there is the countdown to midnight and the snogging that follows it," he told her.

"You do realize that tradition only dictates a short kiss at midnight," Severus told Draco with a smirk.

"Yes, but no woman can resist my charms. Just one kiss and they are snogging me senseless," he said laughing.

"I seriously doubt that fact," Ginny said with an evil glint in her eye. "I bet that almost every woman in this house, save Gabrielle, would be able to resist your so called charms."

"I sense a challenge in your tone there Red," he said with a smirk, "Name your terms."

"You kiss every woman here and for every kiss that lasts longer than let's say 5 seconds, I or one of the others will take one of your patrol shifts when we get back to school. But if it's as I say and Gabrielle is the only one affected by your charms, you take my patrols for a month." Ginny said with a grin.

"Deal," Draco said and they shook hands as Severus and Hermione chuckled. "So when shall we start this little experiment of yours?"

"Its lunch time, perhaps you could start now," Hermione offered with a hidden smile. She thought the bet was funny. "I can't wait to see the Prince of Slytherin taken down a notch or two."

"You're just jealous," Draco said smiling. "You know that you would fail a similar bet with the males here."

"I actually don't think I would. I have much more charm than you," Hermione said sweetly.

"Would you like to prove it?" Draco asked her raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"I think I can get at least 10 kisses to last longer than 5 seconds, probably even 12," Hermione told him. "That is not including Dennis or my father and grandfather who I will not be kissing or Albus, Flitwick, Arthur, Frank, Moody and Mr. Lovegood who will only ever receive a peck."

"Alright, I'll bet my 1st edition of the Complex Transfiguration Manual that you can't get those 10 kisses," Draco said watching her eyes widen at the mention of such a great book. "And if you loose you have to take over my head responsibilities for a month."

"Deal," Hermione said with a grin. She didn't care if she lost since that book was something she desperately wanted.

Ginny hurried around the house telling every one of the bets so they could help Draco loose and Hermione win. She made sure all of the boys would accept Hermione's kisses and that the girls would push Draco away. She smirked at herself as she rigged the bet; it was such a Slytherin thing to do!

To make the bet fair they had decided to make a list and go to each person individually so that no one would catch on and cheat. It was Draco's idea; he had no idea Ginny had already spread the word. Ginny and Severus went around with them to witness and keep score.

Harry was the first one they found and Ginny finally had to smack them to break them up. "Hermione quit snogging my boyfriend. You've already passed the 5 second mark!" Harry and Hermione laughed. "That's Hermione 1 Draco 0."

Ron and Susan were next and they approached them together. Susan pushed Draco away instantly and Ron enjoyed the feeling of kissing Hermione again for a few moments. Neville and Luna and Justin and Hannah were the same way and Draco was starting to fret. Hermione already had 4 and he had 0! He did get Gabrielle to snog him but she didn't count according to the bet.

Colin was more than happy to go along with the bet and Dennis almost looked sad that Hermione wasn't going to kiss him. "I can't take away something as special as your first kiss," she had told him. Making up his mind, Dennis reached forward and brought his lips to hers. She kissed him back, it was tender and sweet.

"Wow!" Dennis said with a sappy grin. "I decided that most first kisses are awkward and not very good. Besides, all the guys say you are an amazing kisser, I had to find out for myself." Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek with a wink before leaving.

"That's 6 for me," she told Draco. "And one I didn't even have to work for. I can't wait to read that book. I can almost smell the old leather of it now."

Draco grinned as he saw Tonks and Remus knowing that at least Remus would push Hermione aside. Tonks pushed him off, "Gross Draco, you're my cousin! Why would you do that?" She asked wiping her mouth off and sending a discreet wink at Ginny. Hermione saw the wink and decided to take her chances on Remus. She had to hold in a giggle as he swept her into his arms and kissed her back.

"I had to see what all the fuss was about," he told them with a smile. "Thank you Hermione my dear that was a lovely kiss."

"My pleasure Remus, you were not too shabby yourself." She told him laughing at the dark look on Draco's face when he realized he was most likely going to loose both bets.

Charlie rounded the corner just after Hermione finished kissing Remus. "What is going on here?" He asked and Ginny realized that she hadn't had a chance to talk with him yet.

"Nothing special," Hermione said smiling up at him. "We were just debating who to kiss at midnight. I've been taking requests," she told him watching him swallow heavily. "Would you be interested in adding your name to the list of potential candidates?"

Charlie nodded in approval as his voice had failed him. She was slowly approaching him. "You have to pass the test first," she told him with a sultry smile. "The best kisser gets to kiss me again at midnight. So far Remus is in the lead, think you can do better?" He nodded again before she pressed her lips to his and he lost all ability to think rationally.

Ginny and Tonks were laughing at the smooth way she handled the situation, especially how she didn't give him any false hopes that the kiss had ulterior motives. They knew she didn't want to lead him on any. After they moved off from Charlie Ginny grinned at Draco, "That makes it 8 for her already and she hasn't even finished going through my brothers yet!"

They found Fred, George, Lee and their girlfriends in the parlor with Bill and Fleur. Draco struck out with the girls and started to grumble as each of the boys locked lips with Hermione, in front of their girlfriends even! Hermione smiled as she finished kissing Bill. "Well that makes 12 already; I think that was the original number I mentioned. Your only options for a woman to kiss you back are Minerva, Sprout, Molly Alice, Mrs. Fig, Mrs. Longbottom or my mum and grandmother." She smirked as he ran the odds in his head that one of those ladies would let him kiss them.

"So who are you going to kiss at midnight then?" Charlie asked looking hopeful.

"That is for me to know and none of you to find out. You'll all be too busy with your significant others to notice who I choose to kiss." She said with a smile.

The party was fun. There was lots of dancing and chatting. Everyone was invited, even Hermione's family. There were a few different groups of people talking. The aurors had their own conversation going and Harry had joined in. He looked very excited about something. "This is great!" He said to Moody and Kingsley. "So I am officially an auror now?"

"Arthur has authorized it; you will officially start work tomorrow. That is also when your privileges are instated. You will have full auror privileges, including getting to use some pretty nasty potions and access to classified ministry files." Tonks told him proudly.

"You're the youngest full auror in history," Frank told him with a grin. "Even those who start training their 7th year never finish before they are 19 and here you are just 17!"

"Your parents would be so proud of you," Alice told him giving him a hug.

"So I have the ability to arrest people, hex people and use the unforgivables in necessary situations." Harry said out loud still unable to believe it. "I'm an auror, wow."

"You still have to take your NEWTs," Tonks told him jokingly. "It wouldn't do for anyone to think you're not qualified when this story breaks."

"When will the general public find out?" Harry asked them curiously. His training had been kept very confidential.

"When you graduate or when it is necessary to reveal the information, whichever comes sooner." Moody told him, "Now just because you have these privileges doesn't mean you can use them on a whim. And remember to keep constant vigilance even more so now that you have finished training."

"When do I start the job for real?" He asked them after agreeing with Moody.

"After you graduate," Kingsley told him. "You'll work part time with the other aurors over the summer on small jobs. After the summer you will start full time and will be assigned a partner for your first year or two."

"Great," Harry said beaming. "I've got to go tell my friends!" He ran off to tell Ginny.

The twins told jokes in between songs. Everyone was pleasantly buzzed from the alcohol and having a great time. "Dance with me Hermione!" George said while pulling her to the dance floor. He spun her around easily and she was surprised with how well he was dancing. It was nothing like the twins usual and strange way of dancing. "Did I tell you how sexy you look this evening?" He asked her with a smile as he pulled her closer. She had decided to wear one of the new outfits her mother had given her for Christmas. This was a black cat suit. It was a fitted body with a v-neck that was at a modest level in front and dipped quite low in the back. The legs flared out in a boot cut and it was long sleeved. Her mother had told her it was club wear for colder seasons. She was wearing a silver belt around the waist and her favorite boots. She has pulled her hair back into a messy bun to keep it out of the way. She hadn't thought she looked sexy at all but George couldn't stop staring at her so she guessed it was true.

"My turn," Fred said spinning her away from George into a lively dance. She was laughing and actually enjoying the interesting dance by the end. "He was right you know you do look incredible tonight." Fred told her before spinning her into Bill's arms.

"I thought you could use a break from Fred's interesting dance style," Bill told her and led her in a clam but lively swing tune. "You dance very well, not many people know how to dance to this type of music. It's muggle from the 1940's right?"

"Yep," she said as he spun her around again. "I love this music; it's called Big Band because there were supper clubs that had full bands that would play this stuff in the states." She smiled as she watched her grandparents dancing. They had introduced her to this type of music.

"Mind if I take a turn?" Arthur Weasley asked her as the next song began. "I see you have captured the attention of all my boys," he said with a laugh as he led her in a quick two step. "Is your family settling in alright?"

"They are doing much better than I ever expected," Hermione told him. "My dad is so excited to be here and is reading every book he can get his hands on. Even my grandparents seem to be fine. I was surprised with how well they took the news that I was a witch and that magic was real. It makes me wish I had told them sooner. I didn't see them very much after I got my letter in case I would slip up in front of them."

"What about your extended family, are they all safe?" He asked realizing that any aunts/uncles/cousins were never talked about.

"I don't have an extended family," she told him. "Both my parents were only children and my mum's parents died before I was born. So it's just the 5 of us."

"It must have been a shock then the first time you were at the Burrow," he said and they laughed.

"I kind of like having such a large extended family," she told him with a grin. "I inherited two best friends, four older brothers and surrogate parents all for being attacked by a troll in a bathroom when I was 11!"

"We're awfully glad to have you as part of the family," he told her with a kiss to her forehead before handing her off to dance with Charlie.

"You look incredible tonight," Charlie told her trying not to stare too much. "Are you having a good holiday?"

"It's nice to have all of my family and friends in one place," she told him. "Usually I only have the chance to see one or the other. I just wish that it was under different circumstances. I hate the idea that my being a witch put my family in danger."

"They were in danger regardless," he told her. "They are muggles and you-know-who and his minions love killing and torturing muggles. If you weren't a witch you wouldn't have been able to save them."

She smiled up at him with tears in her eyes. She hadn't really thought of it like that. "Thanks Charlie I needed to hear that," she kissed his cheek as the song ended and hurried over to hug her parents. Charlie just stood there with his hand touching where she had kissed him.

"You need to get over her," Ron told his brother. "I know you still fancy her and I can't blame you there bro, but she doesn't think of you like that. I should know since she treats us both the same way. Don't read too much into the peck on the cheek. It just shows that she is comfortable around you, nothing more."

"How do I get over her?" Charlie asked him seriously. "I haven't met anyone since I got back to England. I am stuck at Hogwarts all year, how am I supposed to meet some girl?"

"You have weekends off. Use them to go to London or someplace where you can meet single and beautiful women." Ron offered unhelpfully.

"Do I still get to admire her?" Charlie asked with a smile as they watched Hermione dance with her father, "Because she is very easy on the eyes." Ron just shook his head laughing at how hopeless his brother was before heading back to dance with Susan.

"I have two more members that I think would be beneficial to bring into the order," Albus told Minerva, Severus and Arthur. "They won't be available for missions or even most meetings but I think they would be valuable none the less."

"Well who are they Albus?" Minerva said hating how he could never just tell someone something outright.

"Tom from the Leaky Caldron and Rosemerta from the Three Broomsticks," he told her with a smile. "They overhear many things from their patrons that could be useful to us."

"Are you sure they are trustworthy?" Severus asked him skeptically. "They both gossip too much, what if they spilled our secrets?"

"I agree," Minerva told him, "it's a big risk."

"Nonsense," Albus told them still smiling. "Rosemerta has always helped us in any way she could and I know you trust her. Tom is a good man as well and it would be helpful to have him on our side."

"When will you initiate them then?" Arthur asked realizing that there was no use debating with Albus once he had made up his mind.

"Tomorrow night, we will have a last order meeting before we all get back to Hogwarts," he told them and wandered off in search of sweets.

"Do you think this is smart?" Minerva asked Severus.

"Albus is right in his assumptions that they are on our side, they will just have to be told how important it is to keep this information to themselves." He told her and Arthur agreed. "Besides, we should never turn away willing allies."

Hermione noticed that it was only a few minutes to midnight and she still hadn't danced with her research partner. "Will you dance with me Severus?" She asked him with a smile while holding out her hand to him. He nodded and she led him to the middle of the dance floor. She smirked when the music shifted to a slow ballad. He pulled her closer into a waltz position and gracefully guided her around the floor.

"I'm sure the Weasley boys have told you already, but you look enchanting this evening." He told her softly so as not to be overheard. "I am particularly fond of you in black." She laughed and swatted his shoulder playfully.

"You look dashing yourself tonight," she told him noticing that his hair was looking great thanks to her shampoo and that he had foregone the usual robes and was just in a pair of black trousers and a black cashmere sweater. "I love cashmere," she said running her hand over his sweater, not noticing his posture stiffen at the innocent gesture.

Severus was enjoying having her in his arms, even if it was a form of slow torture. He knew his advances would never be welcomed, he was too old and too cantankerous for her to ever consider him. But he casually drew her closer none the less just to relish the small amount of time he could pretend she was his. He mentally chided himself for being such a fool; he was acting like lovesick Charlie Weasley for cripes sake! The difference being he was so subtle that no one realized he had fallen head over feet for his young apprentice.

He was startled from his musings when the room started to chant the countdown to midnight, 10… 9… 8... He was also surprised to find Hermione still in his arms, 7… 6… 5… he had expected her to run off to be near whoever it was she had chosen to kiss at midnight, 4… 3… 2... She smiled up at him and he felt the entire world slow down, 1… Happy New Year! She leaned up and gently brushed her lips against his. He knew it was wrong but he pulled her deeper into his embrace and kissed her back.

Hermione smiled to herself when Severus pulled her closer after getting over the initial shock. He was the best kisser in the room and that was why she had chosen him, or at least that was what she was trying to convince herself of. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers into his hair, enjoying the feeling of being so secure in his embrace. She didn't even consciously make the decision to open her mouth and run her tongue along his lips begging entry.

Severus tried to calm his racing heart as he felt her arms snake around him and her tongue beg entrance to his mouth. He opened for her, who was he to deny her anything? She tasted divine, like a mix of apple and chocolate. Her lips were soft and tender yet set him on fire. He knew that even though she would never want him, he would never stop wanting her. She was exquisite and almost more than his battered heart could handle.

Hermione finally pulled away when she needed air and breathlessly said, "Happy New Year Severus."

"Happy New Year to you Hermione," he said with one of his very rare smiles. He couldn't help but smile after a kiss like that. She smiled back as he released her from his arms and she headed off to find her friends.

Severus looked across the room to see the all Grangers watching him, obviously having seen the kiss. He wondered at their reaction and was surprised to see a smile on the women's faces and even more startled when Pip nodded to him. Severus nodded back and was saved from having to further analyze the situation by Remus clapping him on the back. "I didn't think you had it in you," he said to his black clad friend. "But she certainly seemed to enjoy your kiss."

"Ah, but it was I who enjoyed her kiss." Severus told him with a smirk to hide the grin that was trying to break through.

"She kissed you huh?" Remus said with a chuckle. "I wondered who she had decided to kiss at midnight. If you remember earlier she mentioned to Charlie that she was going to kiss who she determined to be the best kisser at midnight. I guess you won."

"Yes, that must be the reason," Severus said trying to decide if he was crushed that was the reason she had kissed him or flattered that she so enjoyed his kisses.

Ginny pulled away from Harry's lips to draw breath and was shocked to see Hermione wrapped in Severus' arms and kissing him, really kissing him. Before she could turn back to Harry she was overcome with a vision. She saw Hermione and Severus in the same position only this time she was wearing an elegant navy blue gown with silver details and he was in fine dress robes. They were standing next to a man in a crown and people were clapping for them.

"Ginny?" Harry asked shaking her this time, wondering why she had gone so still. "Are you alright?"

Ginny snapped out of the vision when Harry shook her. "I'm fine Harry," she said with a smile to him and kissed him again. She needed to think hard on this vision, because if what her gut was telling her was true, she knew a secret that she didn't want to be responsible for.

"Can you believe that 'Moine kissed Snape?" Ron asked as he came up to them. "I mean, gross!"

"Relax Ronald," Ginny told him rolling her eyes. "They were dancing before the countdown and were therefore standing next to each other at midnight. You're supposed to kiss the closest person."

"Yeah, but she really kissed him!" He said with exaggerated gestures.

"Perhaps she has had as much to drink as you have," Susan said with narrowed eyes. "That would explain why she did it and why you're acting like a jealous prat!"

"He always acts like a jealous prat," Ginny told her and they both giggled. "Come on Harry's let's dance, the night is still young!"


	38. I See You

Chapter 38: I See You

Hermione woke the next morning and groaned. She reached to her bedside table for the hangover relief potion and chugged it down. She was halfway through her shower when she remembered that she had snogged Severus the night before. She groaned and tried to come up with a reasonable excuse to tell him. She hoped Albus hadn't noticed or she would have to explain to him that she had kissed Severus, not the other way around, or it could jeopardize his job! She lightly banged her head against the shower tiles as she debated with herself over why she had kissed him. The feeble excuse that he was the best kisser worked for her friends, but she had a much harder time lying to herself. She had wanted to kiss him, really wanted to. Now she just had to figure out why.

"No, no, no, I will not fall for my professor and best friend!" She scolded herself out loud, oblivious to the presence of the small green snake stretched lazily across the ledge of her tub. "Get a grip Hermione, he's a grown man, he'd never want you. Besides the fact that he could loose his job and Voldemort would kill him if he ever found out he had even kissed a mudblood!" Jade was enjoying the fact that Hermione was talking to herself, it made it much easier to figure out what she was thinking.

"Hermione, darling, are you in here?" Her mother's voice drifted into the bathroom followed seconds later by the woman herself. "Darling, why are you trying to drown yourself in the shower? Didn't you take any of that hangover remedy?"

"I took it," Hermione said as she reluctantly turned off the water. "Mum, I am so stupid! I kissed Severus last night and not just any kiss, I wrapped my arms around him and… Ugh! What do I do?"

"What seems to be the problem dear?" Tori asked her daughter trying not to laugh. The two obviously had some attraction to each other and it looked like neither one would admit it to the other.

"He's my professor! He could get fired! Now he'll probably never want to speak to me again," she said sadly as she sat down at her vanity clad in her fluffy towel. "He's my best friend, what if my stupid antics messed that up?"

"Dear if he really is your best friend then he won't let this stand in the way of your friendship. Besides, if I saw correctly he did nothing to push you away." Her mum said with a smile. "You looked lovely in that bodysuit by the way."

"I'm in over my head mum," Hermione said quietly, head in her hands. "I didn't even realize it until just now."

"How so honey?" She asked even though she already could tell the answer.

"Never mind," she replied standing and finishing toweling off. "Let's me get ready and we can go down to breakfast." Tori just smiled, her daughter obviously wasn't ready to admit her feelings to herself let alone someone else. Jade slipped out after the women to make her way back to her brooding master.

Severus was pacing his sitting room when Albus walked in. He had been trying to analyze what happened last night and was still no closer to an explanation. He knew Albus would seek him out for answers, but he didn't have any. "Sit down Severus or you'll wear a hole in the floor. Now tell me what has you so agitated."

He sat and looked at his mentor. "What did you need Albus?" He asked, deliberately avoiding the question.

"I just wanted to remind you of the order meeting tonight," he said with a smile and a twinkle in his eye. "I'll make sure to save you a place next to Hermione. You two seemed quite close last night."

"I cannot explain my actions last night," Severus told him. "She asked me to dance and then she kissed me at midnight. I never expected it and wasn't prepared, that is the only reasoning I can give for my actions."

"Why do you trouble yourself so over this?" Albus asked him with a pat on the hand. "You are not in trouble my friend. Hermione is a grown woman and if she chooses to kiss you that is her prerogative."

"I still cannot determine why," Severus said with a sigh. He had spent half the night trying to determine what had caused her to kiss him.

"You are a dashing young man," Albus said with a chuckle at Severus' dark look. "Is it so unlikely that a young woman may desire you?"

"I do not deserve anyone as pure as Hermione to desire me," he said sadly. "I would only corrupt her and taint her beauty with my darkness."

"If that is what you believe my boy, then perhaps you do not deserve her," Albus said sadly as he left the brooding man alone. He had hoped he would see the potential that exists for a real relationship, but he tries to push everything good away before he can get hurt again. He only hoped that Severus would survive the war and come to realize his potential.

Ginny knocked carefully on the door to the Granger's suite. She still wasn't sure this was the best idea, but she wanted to make sense out of her vision. Emily Granger opened the door for her and ushered her inside. Both Mr. Grangers and Lexie Longbottom were there and they offered her a seat and a glass of tea. "Hello Ginny, what can we do for you?" Pip Granger asked his daughters best girl friend.

"I don't know how much Hermione has told you about magical powers. You see I am a seer. I have the gift of premonition and foresight." She told them and continued when they nodded their understanding. "Over the summer I had a vision while consulting an orb or what you would call a crystal ball." She paused; there was no way to go about this without telling them everything. "I am going to tell you what I saw, but I need you to promise to keep it to yourselves." They agreed and she sighed in relief before continuing.

"I saw in the vision Severus Snape in his death eater robes pretending to hold a young woman captive in front of Voldemort. I could tell in the vision that she was pretending to be afraid of him when in reality she was leaning against him for comfort and support. In this vision Voldemort tried to attack the woman and Snape pushed her out of the way, revealing himself as a spy. When Voldemort retaliated against Snape something happened to the woman. She started to glow with a purple haze around her and her hair whipped around in an invisible breeze and Voldemort lowered his wand in fear of her." She paused to see the others looking at each other in silent communication. She was glad as she hadn't been certain until then that her interpretation was correct.

"That is not all," Ginny said gaining their attention again. "After that vision I made a prophesy." She watched their eyes all widen slightly and knew she was correct, there was no way muggles would react like that to hearing she made a prophesy. "The prophesy stated: _The Lord of the House of Snakes will become prince then king, and together with the Lion Heir Lord will unite the world using the power of their loves_." She was once again rewarded by widened eyes from her audience. "Professor Dumbledore, myself and my father are the only other ones that know of this prophesy. We determined it to mean that the royal family is still alive and will return. The use of the words 'become prince then king' led us to believe that there is a princess born to the royal family and she will marry a Slytherin of nobility and they will work with Harry who is the 'Lion Heir Lord' to unite the world."

She waited for any questions they had. "May I inquire as to why you are telling us this information?" Emily asked her.

"You see we determined that the 'Lord of the House of Snakes' most likely meant Severus Snape since he is the Head of Slytherin House as well as the highest ranking noble other than the royal family. It is also understood from my vision that he knows the princess. You see the royal family has extraordinary powers that manifest as a purple glow, just like the witch in my vision." She paused before continuing. "I know Severus well enough that he wouldn't just marry anyone, he would have to either love or respect her greatly. That means that he most likely falls in love with the princess. It would explain why he tries to save her from Voldemort."

"As fascinating as all this is," Edison Granger told her. "It still doesn't explain why you are telling us."

"I had a vision last night as well." She told them with a smile. "It was of Snape and he had a woman in his arms kissing her deeply. They were both wearing fancy dress clothes and there was a man with a crown standing beside them while everyone else in the room applauded their kiss. It leads me to believe that the woman in his arms is the princess, for why else would the room applaud?"

"So you believe that Severus Snape will fall in love with and marry a princess of the royal family? The same royal family that has been in hiding the past 20 years?" Lexie Longbottom asked skeptically, the girl knew too much for her own good. "I must ask once more why involve us."

"Because the woman in Severus' arms in my vision from last night was Hermione," she told them with a smile as they looked uncertainly at each other. "I believe that Hermione is the hidden princess. That would make you the royal family. It also explains the odd friendship between you Emily and you Lexie. Lexie you were great friends with the queen, it would make sense that she asked you to be their secret keeper."

"Who else have you told this little fantasy to?" Emily asked her standing.

"No one my lady," Ginny said with a smile. "I know how important the secrecy of your family is. I also knew that if I had guessed correctly then you needed to be aware of the prophesy as well as my visions. And I wanted to know why you never told Hermione and when you plan to." Ginny had to take a wand oath that she would not reveal the secret.

"I fear the charm is weakening after all this time," Emily said after Ginny had left. "In her first vision she was unable to make out Hermione but she could in the second one. Perhaps it is time to break the charm and then recast it."

"I am not sure the charm is weak," Pip told her. "Her second vision would not expose Hermione without the content of the first vision and the prophesy. She is a smart girl, which is why she was able to put it all together. Besides, the vision last night was triggered by her seeing Hermione in Severus' arms."

"I think it is time to stop hiding," Edison told them. "At least for us my dear," he said kissing Emily. "We can break the charm and then cast it solely on the kids. This way we can help in the final battle where we are needed. Perhaps having the king and queen on their side will give the light the final push they need to be victorious. Besides, I would feel better if we were there to help Hermione."

"And what if you are killed?" Phillip asked his parents in shock. "We went into hiding to be protected against the death eaters. Why not wait until after the final battle?"

"I believe that our coming out of hiding will help bring about the final battle," Emily said. "Tom and his band of evil lackeys will want nothing more than to destroy me. Dumbledore can use us as bait to draw them to where the Order is poised to attack."

"We will not reveal where you are and Hermione will still be safe. The breaking of the charm will only allow for the update of wizarding records. It will show a daughter born to you but there will be no name and once the charm is back in place there is no danger. We will be safe here while we reset the charm." Edison told his son who nodded reluctantly.

"We will wait until Hermione goes back to school. She will not be aware that we are really her grandparents. She will still think we are still here at headquarters. The only ones who we will tell the truth to are Albus and Arthur Weasley. Albus will help protect our secret and it is only right that the Minister of Magic knows the truth." Emily stated and everyone agreed and went off to tell Albus.

The dining room was crowded with order members waiting for the meeting to start. Albus and Minerva were the last to arrive from retrieving Tom and Rosemerta. Albus called for order and the two newest members were initiated. They shook hands with everyone and it was easy to tell they were surprised by the sheer number of members, especially the young ones. Hermione nudged Ginny and pointed to where Rosemerta had decided to sit next to Charlie. He was discreetly checking her out and she was smiling winningly at him.

"Maybe we can set them up so he'll stop following you around," Ginny said with a laugh.

"She's in Hogsmead so it's not too long of a walk for him to see her either, it could work out nicely!" Hermione said excitedly, she really wanted Charlie to be happy and knew that she was not the witch to do it. They were silenced as Albus began speaking.

"I have some wonderful news," he told them with a large smile. "The King and Queen have decided to come out of hiding." He paused to let the murmurs run through those assembled. Both Ginny and Severus were instantly paying close attention. "I spoke with Queen Amelia and she has pledged her help in defeating Voldemort. They will be keeping a low profile and trying to stay out of the news. She hopes that we will be able to use her to draw Voldemort out since he is hell bent on destroying her."

"What about the prince and his wife?" Frank asked curiously. "Are they coming out of hiding as well?"

"No they are not," Albus told them. "It would be safer to keep them in hiding until after the war. The King and Queen are big enough targets as it is. We don't want to give him the opportunity to wipe out Merlin's line."

"And the princess?" Luna asked, "Will she be revealed?"

"Her identity will remain a mystery but her existence will be documented once the charm is removed. The record of her birth will be documented but not when or what her name is. The fidelius charm will be recast on the prince and his wife as soon as the original one is broken." Albus told them and they spent the rest of the meeting debating the best ways to use this new information to their advantage.


	39. Back to Work

_Author's Note: I had this chapter and part of the next at work and forgot to bring it home over the weekend. Sorry about the wait. Enjoy! Redfrog_

Chapter 39: Back to Work

Things were calm back at Hogwarts once the holidays were over. Hermione was already bothering everyone to start studying for their NEWTs. The boys had thought she was going to go easier on them since she only had 4 classes to study for, but no such luck. She had even moved on to badgering ALL the 7th years within the first week of being back! "Come on Hermione, we have plenty of time left to study!" Ron whined to her as she scolded Harry and him for wasting their time playing chess.

"NEWTs are only 4 months away and you have 7 years of notes to review!" She said getting frustrated with them. "These tests could be the difference in whither or not you get the job you want. How can you think they are not important?"

"We know they are important Hermione," Harry said covering for his friend who was about to put his foot in his mouth, again. "We just need a break. I promise that we will spend at least an hour every other night studying and will study more once they are closer."

"Thank you Harry," Hermione said with a smile. "I just don't want you guys to do badly. You've worked so hard that it would be a shame to fail at the end."

"You actually got them to promise to study for an hour a night?" Severus asked her with a raised eyebrow as they were researching.

"An hour every other night," she told him with a shrug. "It's more than I hoped for at least."

"What about the rest of your friends?" He asked her.

"Most of them have started revisions. Draco and Gabrielle are revising together and Hannah, Justin and Susan have a study group going with the other Hufflepuffs." She said with a smile. "I'm sure the Ravenclaws have been revising as long as I have."

"I doubt that," he told her with a smirk. "From what I hear you started revising for NEWTs the minute the OWLs were done."

"And if I hadn't there is no way I would have aced 7 of them early," she said as they prepared ingredients for the base potion they had decided upon. They were going to make up a very large amount of the base potion and then add ingredients from there to see which ones react the best.

"I got the new ingredients that Neville grew for us," Severus told her and showed her the very nice specimens he had picked from the greenhouse at headquarters. "These should help with maintaining regularity. If we use ingredients from the same batch for all our tests this month we can make sure that the results are error free."

"I think we should have a Valentine's Day celebration this year," Albus told them at the staff meeting. The proclamation was met with the customary grumbles from the staff that would have to chaperone.

"Why would you torture us so?" Severus sneered. He hated social occasions. The students were over active and he had to take way to many points. "Can we not just wait until the end of term?"

"I fear that the war will hit full force before the end of the year," he told them sadly. "I also fear that we may loose students and many of the students may loose family members. I think we should give them every opportunity for merriment that we can before that happens." Albus was afraid of how many of his students he would loose. There were so many in the DA that they had a good chance of destroying the death eaters, but casualties are inevitable in a war zone.

The professors were all silent at the thought of loosing any of their pupils. "I think it would be a good idea," Professor Sprout told them. "It will boost morale if nothing else. Give the 5th and 7th years something to look forward to other than studying for exams."

"Any ideas of what kind of celebration?" Minerva asked knowing that it would happen since Albus never backed off of any of his ideas.

"Perhaps another dance as the last one went over so well," Albus told them.

"The reason it went over so well was because you let them dress in costumes," Tonks told them with a grin. "Everyone likes dressing up, well everyone other than Severus that is." They all laughed at the brooding look on the potions master's face.

"What about a masquerade ball?" Hermione asked them. "No costumes, just masks to hide the identity of the person. It should make it a little more interesting."

"That way students would not have to have dates," Remus pointed out. "And it would be fine for the younger students as well."

"We could have a dance contest as well," Professor Sinistera spoke up with a sly smile at Severus who was still grumbling.

"Yes, and then at a certain time everyone takes off their masks and reveals who they are," Albus was happy with the idea. "Do you think the students will like it Hermione?"

"I can check with the prefects but I know they will enjoy it. This way you can surprise the entire school when you announce it. If the prefects know it's hard to keep it from the rest of the school." She said with a smile.

"You shouldn't encourage Albus in his schemes," Severus told her as they headed down to the lab later that afternoon. "You could have talked him out of it."

"He's right though," Hermione said sadly. "There is a very good chance that some of us will not survive the war. We should cherish the time we have left."

"Yes, and now I have to spend more of my precious time chaperoning hormonal teenagers," he grumbled.

"I will do my best to see that you have a good time that evening as well," she told him shaking her head. "You realize that you are overly stubborn sometimes right?"

"That is how I prefer it my dear girl," he said with a chuckle. "These potions look finished," he informed her. "We should vial them off and test them tonight."

They had a rather large supply of lab rats they were testing. Hermione hated the idea of testing on animals but there was no other way to test its effectiveness on the nervous system. They would first feed the potion to 'good' rats and see if they could withstand the curse. They would also administer it to 'pre-tested' rats to see if it would ease the suffering of those suffering after effects.

The first two potions had no effect on any of the rats, but at least they didn't kill them like some of their other attempts had. The third potion had no effect on the curse but seemed to help greatly on the rats suffering form previous curses. It was the first real breakthrough they had. The last potion actually helped the pain of the curse. The rat did not twitch and squeal nearly as much as the others. They tested three other rats to be sure it wasn't just a 'strong' rat. The potion did not seem to help with the after effects though.

"We need to research the effects of the last two potions," Severus said. "If we can increase the effectiveness of the last one to completely block the pain and combine it with the third test that heals the after effects I think we will have a winner."

"Even if we are unable to combine them into one potion we should see if they can be used together. If we can get one potion to block the pain during the curse and a separate one that can heal you from it, it will still be a huge breakthrough." Hermione commented, she was very proud of their achievements for the night.

"I will inform Albus of our progress, why don't you look over the formulas again and see if you can find any promising leads before dinner." He told her as he headed off to the headmaster's office.

"That is a wonderful breakthrough Severus my boy," Albus said with a smile. "If you are successful in your modifications we will have everything we need to launch an offensive."

"True," he replied. "With the potions to ward off Imperio and Crucio and the spell to take down the dark lord we have a distinct advantage. The Order members are all fully trained and with the aurors and other magical law enforcement personnel on our side I believe an offensive could work."

"What troubles you about that?" Albus asked reading him too well.

"We would not have the advantage of numbers in that game." Severus told him. "If we were to draw the dark forces here to the school or at least near by, we could use the advantage of the DA. He is completely unaware of the powers the students wield and we would overwhelm them with the number of students fighting for the light."

"I fear involving the students," Albus told him. "They are too young to experience such a war."

"They will experience it either way if our offensive is unsuccessful." Severus reminded him. "If we fail in the initial attack they would launch a counter on Hogwarts and many of us may not be around to protect the younger students. If we lure him here we can have the younger ones safely protected or even out of the castle."

"Where do you suggest hiding the students?" Albus asked him as it was something he had been thinking on himself.

"I am not sure, that is the last piece of information we need before we can plan an attack of sorts," Severus said. "I can mislead the dark lord into thinking we are weak and ready for the taking. I can disable the wards and we will be poised for a counter offensive. It should surprise them and we have every advantage by fighting on our own turf. Besides it will give white squad access to the hospital wing for injuries."

The two men spent the next few hours going over the pros and cons of having the last battle take place on Hogwarts grounds.

"How's the potion coming?" Severus asked Hermione when he got back from the headmaster's office.

"Just fine," she replied, "What were you discussing that could have taken that long?"

"Battle strategy," he replied as he headed to his potions cabinet for a headache cure. "I was convincing him of the advantages of drawing the death eaters here instead of launching an offensive to one of their hideouts."

"You mean because we have the DA here and he wouldn't be expecting as many fighters against him. If you went to him you could only use the Order and Ministry people." She half commented half asked.

"Precisely," he said. "Albus is still worried about exposing the students to a war as well as worried about the safety of the younger students."

"Why can't you just breach the outer wards of the castle and leave the ones around the actual school building in tact. The only buildings vulnerable then would be the greenhouses, Charlie's hut and the Quidditch pitch. If we hole the younger students up inside even stronger protective wards inside the castle they should be fine even if every one of us is taken down." She was pacing as she rambled and he had to smile at how focused she was.

"Hermione calm down. I already told him all this. He agreed that it would be the most advantageous to have the battle happen here. We are to have an Order meeting to discuss protection of the younger students. We are also going to have to talk to every member of the DA and inform them of the risks of entering the battle. Anyone not wanting to fight will remain behind to protect the younger years. Only those willing to die for the cause will be allowed out of the castle when it happens." Severus had walked up next to her to keep her from pacing.

"I'll look through Hogwarts: A History again to see if I can find an appropriate place to hide the younger years. I would say the Chamber of Secrets but our enemy knows about that location." She said with a smile and headed back to the potion. "This needs to simmer for 15 hours so I'll be back tomorrow and we can test it then. I'll let you know what I put in it after we see if it works or not. The idea just popped into my head as I was removing ingredients. So we'll see!"

"Hermione Granger put down that book and get your arse moving! We are late to meet the others already." Ginny yelled looking her patience with her friend who had insisted on finishing her chapter before they went into Hogsmead with the other girls to buy outfits to wear to the valentines dance.

Hermione looked up to see that Ginny was right and that if she didn't want to experience the wrath of the youngest Weasley she better hurry up. They rushed out of her common room and met up with Gabrielle, Luna, Susan and Hannah. "About time!" Hannah said with a wink at Hermione who they all knew was too involved in something to be on time. They knew Ginny would never be late when shopping was concerned.

"Remember that you can change the colors of things with charms so we only need to concentrate on finding the right fabrics and styles," Gabrielle said. "Besides, that way we can make it a custom piece and we won't know what the others are wearing."

"I just love the idea of a masked dance," Susan said with a smile. "It won't be too hard to pick Ron out with his red hair but it would have been cool to see if I could have found him."

"We could have them charm their hair and we could as well," Gabrielle suggested.

"I have an even better idea," Hermione said with a mischievous grin. "I just finished working on the formula for my latest hair care product. It's a shampoo that will color your hair. It won't run out or be effected by magic. You just have to wash it again with the shampoo."

"How does it work?" Ginny asked curiously.

"It has a build in charm in the potion that absorbs whatever color you tap on the bottle. If you tap the 'normal' space on the bottle it will remove the potion from your hair and it reverts back to normal. You can even use it in addition to my other potions as well." Hermione told them. "It doesn't change texture or length, only color."

"Great idea!" Luna said with a grin. "I have always wondered what I would look like with Weasley red hair!" She was fingering her blonde locks as she spoke and they all laughed.

"And I always wondered what I would look like with anything other than red hair," Ginny giggled.

"It's not like Tonks trick shampoo either; the only hair colors you're going to find are natural ones. No pink, green or blue." Hermione said and they all laughed before heading into the clothing stores in town.

"It works," Hermione barely whispered as they tested their final version of the anti-crucio potion. The rat had just stared at them when Severus performed the evil curse on it and the one suffering from after effects was completely normal after taking some of the potion. The two researchers just looked at each other with both amazement and relief. They had found a way to stop a second unforgivable curse!

"Now we have to have human testing," Severus told her quietly. "We have to make sure it will work on us as well as rats."

"Who do you suggest we ask to help us?" She asked not looking forward to having to test it on herself or any of her friends.

"We will mention it at the order meeting tonight. I hope to have someone volunteer. As much as I hate casting that curse on rats I would hate even more casting it on a person again. I will not do it unless they volunteer. I am hoping Moody or Tonks or ever Harry wouldn't mind helping." He told her. "They do have auror privileges."

They bottled 50 vials of the potion and carried them to the meeting in the ROR. They had discovered that if you required it you could summon a fireplace that they could floo to so no one was ever seen walking through the halls save those that should be at the castle. They discussed the battle plans first and it was unanimously decided to bring the final battle to Hogwarts.

"Severus and Hermione have completed their research for a cure to Crucio," Albus told them, which was met with wide enthusiastic applause. "Now before we congratulate them too much for this magnificent discovery they have a request to make."

"We need to test the potion on humans," Severus told them. "It has been extremely successful in our test rats and we have complete faith it will for humans. But without testing we cannot be sure."

"We need some testers to take the potion and then be subjected to the curse and see if they experience any of its effects. That is the easy part; the harder one is that we need a few people to subject themselves to the curse to see if the potion will help with the after effects as well." Hermione explained looking sympathetically at everyone gathered.

"I'll do it," Neville said while not taking his eyes off his parents and standing. "If this will prevent anyone else from growing up without their parents, then I will do anything you need." His parents look both petrified and proud at the same time.

"We'll do it too," Fred and George said nodding towards Hermione. "We subjected unsuspecting 1st years to worse things to test our products while we were in school. This is the least we can do to make up for it." George added with a smile at his mum.

"Who is willing to help us with the first test then?" Hermione asked them all. Ginny, Draco, Minerva and Kingsley all volunteered. Moody offered to perform the curses for them much to the relief of Severus who didn't want to show off how proficient he was at it in front of all the people who actually trusted him.

Minerva volunteered to go first and downed the potion; the other three did as well but waited their turn to be subjected to the curse. After two full minutes of the curse being on her she still felt nothing and Moody lifted it. Draco was next followed by Kingsley then Ginny and none of them had any effects. Draco volunteered to keep being tested to see how long the potion worked for. They kept testing him every 10 minutes and it wasn't until 2 and a half hours later that he even felt the first twitch of pain. They stopped the test after that.

Neville went first with the painful part of the testing. He told his parents not to look and sat himself on the floor first so that he would not fall and hurt himself more from the curse. Moody only left it on for 30 seconds but everyone in the room could hear his first whimpers then screams. Hermione rushed to his side the second Moody lifted the curse to administer the potion, Hannah and Poppy right behind to check him over. The potion worked perfectly. He went from gasping on the ground and twitching to smiling and telling his mum he was just fine.

Poppy and Hannah pronounced that he was in good health before allowing Fred and George their shot. They were under the curse for almost a minute before Molly yelled for it to stop and they were given the potion. The twins were unusually quiet after that but none the less in good health.

"It seems your potion is a success," Albus said as they all congratulated Hermione and Severus for their accomplishment. "I knew that if we got the two best potions minds I've ever seen together we could accomplish what has always been seen before as impossible."

"We will start brewing large quantities of the potion as soon as possible." Severus told them, "We will need another supply of vials."

"We'll get those for you," George told them. "No one ever suspects anything we buy; they just assume it's for another one of our products." He explained with a shrug.

"We'll charm them ourselves so you just need to make sure they are good quality glass," Hermione told them.

"What are you going to name this potion?" Ginny asked with a smile. She loved potions and hoped they would ask her to help brew the supply they would need for everyone.

"We haven't discussed that yet," Severus said allowing a small smile. "We were concentrating on getting it to work. Now we can sort out the details."

"With this second successful potion, it makes the two of you the most successful potions masters in the world," Gabrielle told them. "And Hermione isn't even a master yet. There is no one else who has even come close to accomplishing in a lifetime what you have achieved in less than a year."

"She is correct," Albus told them with a huge smile. "Thanks to your brilliance we will have an advantage that no one could ever suspect." Before they could call an impromptu party Severus excused them back to the lab.

"That was close," Hermione said with a laugh as they headed back down to the dungeons. "I was afraid they were all going to start singing our praises and shower us with gifts! Now we just need to sort out the rest of the details and get brewing!"


	40. Valentine’s Mask

Chapter 40: Valentine's Mask

Severus and Hermione decided to name the potion "The Winter's Tale Tonic" as that was the story they each had a name from. Severus had taken a while to get over naming it "Snape's Magical Serum" and Hermione had liked "The Snape-Granger Solution" but they had decided a Shakespearian name would be fitting.

"It's a long name but I guess it makes no real difference what we name it," Severus said as they finished another two batches of the potion. Severus was thinking on how fitting the name Hermione was for his partner. In 'The Winter's Tale' Hermione was 'dead' for 16 years before she came back to life. It is much the same for being under the fidelius charm. She was 17 now and she wasn't quite out of hiding, but he could tell it would be soon. It would be like the royal family came back to life after their long absence.

"Did you hear that the King and Queen are visiting soon?" Hermione asked him, which surprised him on how close to his thoughts her comment was.

"I had heard they were going to visit Albus but not that they were coming to Hogwarts." He told her wondering why he wasn't informed.

"I overheard Albus talking to Minerva about setting up a guest suite for them," she said with a sly smile. "I was wondering if you had heard anything else."

"Not yet, but I'm sure Albus will tell us all at the next staff meeting. He seems to love springing things on us in those." Severus said trying not to smile at her technique of learning information.

"The King and Queen will be visiting over Valentine's day so we want to make sure the castle looks extra special. It's been a very long time since they have been anywhere so magical and we want it to be a grand homecoming. They will attend the Mask ball as well." Albus said with the mad twinkle in his eye.

"Will they be introduced to the students?" Minerva asked him.

"Not necessarily," Albus told them. "It is not a secret that they have come out of hiding but their location is still unknown and it would be better to keep it that way. They will dine at the staff table or in their suite while they are here. We will tell the students the truth only if necessary. They are here to meet the Order and see what they can do to help with the war efforts."

"Valentine's is on Saturday so there should be no need to shorten classes to get ready for the dance," Hermione told them when they asked on the progress. "The prefects and Draco and I will take care of the decorations Saturday after breakfast. We would prefer if we could have lunch delivered to the common rooms so not to disturb the decorations before the dance begins."

"That will be fine," Albus said still twinkling. "I see you finalized the ideas for the dance contest as well as a contest for the best dressed witch and wizard. Masks will be removed at Midnight which is the close of the dance."

"Are you sure this potion of yours will work?" Ginny asked staring skeptically at the bottle Hermione had just finished designing. "I mean I don't want to end up with permanently green hair or anything!"

"Ginny Weasley, would I ever do something like that to you? I am not your twin brothers, of course it will work!" Hermione said pretending to be insulted by her friend's lack of trust.

"I'll try it first if you don't want to," Gabrielle said taking the bottle from Ginny. "I've always wanted to have normal hair for a day! Silver may be pretty but you always stand out in a crowd." She hurried into Hermione's shower to try the shampoo. When she came back out she had light brown hair and a big smile on her face. "This stuff is brilliant! It was so easy to use and my hair feels completely natural."

"My turn!" Ginny said excitedly as she grabbed the bottle and hurried into the bathroom. She took a while to determine what color hair to come out with but finally decided on blonde. "What do you think?" She asked as she showed off her golden blonde hair.

"I like it," Hermione said with a smile. "My turn now, I want to be a red head!" She laughed as she came out. She had used both her sleek and smooth potion as well as the coloring potion so she had straight red hair.

"You look totally different!" Gabrielle said with wide eyes. "I would have never guessed you were the same person if I didn't know better!"

"This stuff is great! The boys are not going to have any idea what hit them at the dance," Ginny said with an evil laugh. "It will be so much fun to see them trying to find the right girl!"

"Oh, we should take bets on who will find their date and who won't," Gabrielle suggested. "I'm guessing that Harry will be able to find Ginny but the rest of them will have a very difficult time. I think Draco will be able to find me by midnight though."

"I bet Ron will be so confused that he gives up and just stays by the food table," Hermione said and they laughed knowing that was most likely what Ron would do. "I might get a break from dancing with all the Slytherins since they won't know who I am. I might actually only have to dance with someone I want to."

"I wonder how many valentines you'll get." Ginny asked her with a giggle. "I overheard Hufflepuff 5th year twin boys arguing over who got to use their owl first to send you their valentine."

"That's nothing," Gabrielle said with a wicked smirk. "There is a betting pool in Slytherin house that is up to 100 galleons on which Slytherin she will kiss by the end of the year!"

"What makes them so sure I'll be kissing any Slytherins?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It doesn't matter," Gabrielle told them. "If you don't go out with a Slytherin or kiss one by the end of the year they are taking the money and having a portrait of you commissioned to hang in the library." She was giggling with Ginny by the time she finished.

"So is that why I am so popular in your house, just so they can win the bet?" Hermione asked felling a little let down that they were only after her for money but not really surprised since they were Slytherins after all.

"No, the bet just started after Christmas," Gabrielle told her. "They started it after a minor duel broke out between two of the 4th years over which one you liked more. I guess they are both on your squad and you praised both of them and they were arguing about it. The bet was Draco's idea to keep the peace. It's a Slytherin tactic and seemed to settle most of the disputes."

"Do you know what's funny Hermione," Ginny asked still giggling. "I think you may have a larger following here than Harry does!" They all started laughing again at that.

"Well let's just hope I don't get any singing valentines this year," Hermione said with a smirk at Ginny who blushed remembering the valentine she had sent Harry in her 1st year.

The morning of Valentine's Day Hermione woke up to find her bed surrounded in flowers and heaps of cards. She smiled as she noticed that a few of the flower bouquets were fire and ice roses. She had never felt so girly or popular before. "Draco! Come help me please," she yelled out realizing that she had no room to move out of her bed and that her wand was buried under it all.

"Well aren't you just Miss Popularity," Draco said with a smirk from the doorway. "And here I thought my pile of cards was big." He conjured a few red sacks and started stuffing the valentines in them until he had cleared a path to her bed. She then helped him stuff the rest of the cards in the other bag before they worked on arranging the flowers.

"I have never had this much stuff to sort through in one go before," she said with a lopsided grin. "Let's take it all into the common room. I'll call the girls and they can help me sort it all out!"

"Those are festive pajamas you have there," Draco said with a wink as he noticed she was wearing a red satin gown with white hearts on it.

"Thank you, my mum sent me them last week for Valentines," Hermione said with a smile and pulled on the matching robe. They dumped all her things into the common room and before she even had time to call them the other girls all showed up to see what they Slytherins sent her.

"I can't believe you got all of this stuff," Hannah said as they divided the cards into piles to look through. She giggled as she pulled out a pink stuffed teddy bear with red and white hearts on it. "I don't think they know you very well if they think teddy bears are the way to your heart."

"This bouquet is from Sly," Gabrielle told her pointing to one of the larger bouquets of roses. There were two dozen fire and ice roses.

"At least he knows my favorites," Hermione said with a grin.

"He quoted Shakespeare in his card as well," Gabrielle told her handing her the card. "It's Sonnet 116 though which doesn't show much creativity. But it's better than some of these other cards."

At the end of their sorting she had gotten 107 Valentines, 16 bouquets of flowers, 17 boxes of chocolates and 8 stuffed animals. "Thanks for your help," Hermione told her friends as they placed the flowers around the common room except for the roses from Charlie (3 dozen fire and ice roses) she placed beside her bed since they were pretty and her favorite. "Let's go down to breakfast, all this work has me hungry!"

"Thank you for the Valentines," The girls said to the guys in their group before eating. Hermione was shocked again when the post came and at least 10 different owls dropped things for her.

"More stuff Hermione?" Ginny asked in awe as Hermione got more valentines. Harry and her helped her collect everything and removed the two packages she received for her so the owls didn't have to wait.

"How many did you get this morning?" Harry asked Hermione as he noticed her quickly rip through the cards.

"107 cards plus 16 bouquets of flowers, 17 boxes of chocolates and 8 stuffed animals." She replied as she read through the cards. There were 8 new valentines. She then moved on to the smaller of the two packages. The card was from Oliver Wood telling her that he still wishes she will give him another chance. She opened the box to see a crystal figurine of the Gryffindor mascot. It roamed around in her palm before settling down for a nap.

"That's beautiful Hermione," Lavender gushed from across the table. "Who sent you that?"

"Oliver Wood," Hermione told her. "He is still begging me to go back out with him. But this is nothing compared to the stash of things I got this morning. My current total is up to 116 valentines and 42 of them also had a gift with them." She loved the look on the other girl's face as she realized that Hermione was way more popular than she could ever hope to be.

"What's in the other package?" Pavarti asked her eager to see what other goodies their housemate would receive.

Hermione opened the package to find a black leather bound book with a card sitting on top blocking the tile. The card was simple it said, "Hermione, I thought this would be preferable to the other favors you would be receiving today. Have an enjoyable Saint Valentine's Day, SS." When she looked closer at the book she saw it was a copy of Shakespeare's The Winter's Tale. She grinned and sent a thankful look up towards the head table.

"So what is it?" Harry asked wondering what would make her so happy.

"It's a copy of Shakespeare's The Winter's Tale," She told them still smiling. "It's the play I was named from."

Ginny knew then exactly who the gift was from and realized that he did know her better than anyone. He got her a book and it was even romantic in a way that flowers and candy never would be to Hermione. "So who's it from?" Ron asked curious who would know enough to send that.

"It's from Snake," She told them so that only her friends would know who it was. "He said he thought it would be preferable to the other favors I would receive."

"Is this that mystery guy you were dancing with at your birthday party?" Lavender asked she was always one for gossip.

"Yes, he is one of my good friends," Hermione told her. "Now I'm going to hurry up to my room and put this stuff away so we can decorate for the dance."

For the dance Hermione decided to wear a black ball gown. It had a halter neckline with silver sparkle details. The dress was floor length with a full skirt of black mate satin. She used her potions and had jet black hair that was sleek and straight. Her straightened hair hung down to almost her butt and looked beautiful. She had pieces of it pulled back away from her face and held with pins with crystal accents. Her mask was beautiful. If was black with small feathers around it. The feathers had crystal accents as well and it looked like she held the cosmos around her head. She had pale pink lips and the bottom half of her face and neck and shoulders shimmered in glitter. Everything together with the dress made her look like the Princess of the Universe. She was very pleased with the results and was sure not very many boys would recognize her.

Ginny was in a deep purple gown. As much as she knew the color gave her away she couldn't help but wear it she loved it so much. It also had a halter neckline with purple sequins on the bodice. The skirt was full and split down the center to show the under layer. Her mask was made of purple sequins with a feather on one side. Ginny had light brown hair in soft ringlets.

Gabrielle was wearing what she considered a Cinderella dress. It was a light blue puffy dress with lots of details. She had changed her hair to blonde and had it in an up do. Her mask was silvery blue and beautifully detailed. She was very excited about finding out if Draco could find her or not.

Susan was wearing an ocean blue and white dress with a blue feather mask while Hannah's dress was similar only pink and white with a pink feather mask. Luna was wearing an orange dress that was very pretty with a gold mask. Susan had light brown hair, Hannah had blonde and Luna had red hair.

Hermione walked slowly into the hall smiling at all the decorations and at everyone's elaborate masks and formal wear. The boys were fairly easy to recognize as many were wearing the same dress robes as the last dance and their hair all looked the same. It was easy to see they were all confused as to who the girls were until the rumor that they had all changed their hair colors got around. As she finally entered the hall she was amazed to see that many of the boys were staring at her. She walked gracefully to a table halfway into the hall where she recognized Harry looking around for Ginny.

She knew everyone recognized Harry as his hair was impossible to hide. She also knew if she made straight for him and asked him to dance; they would all think she was Ginny. "Would you care to dance?" She asked him in a sultry voice unlike her own. Harry looked at the gorgeous woman asking him to dance and smiled. He could tell it wasn't Ginny but he knew it was one of his friends since she felt familiar.

"That sound's good," he said standing and offering his arm to lead her to the dance floor. It only took a few more seconds until he could feel who she was. His new powers were going to be very helpful this evening. "You look beautiful tonight Hermione," he told her earning him a huge smile from his friend.

"I should have known you could figure it out with all your powers," She said laughing. "Good luck finding Ginny. I'm sure you're going to pair up for the dance contest right?"

"If we must," Harry said with a shake of his head. He then chuckled as he looked around the room at the jealous faces of many of the boys. "You don't seem to ever escape being the center of attention at dances lately. It seems that every eye is on you again tonight." Hermione followed his gaze and saw the looks she was getting and sighed.

"Do you think they all recognize me?" She asked saddened that her new look hadn't confused them.

"No I'm sure your identity is safe. They are just drawn to the most beautiful girl in the room. You look enchanting tonight and will have them eating out of your hands." He spun her out as the song came to an end. "Thank you for the dance, now I have to go find my love." He kissed her hand in a gentlemanly manner and headed off into the crowd of girls to find Ginny.

She didn't even have time to move before she was tapped on the shoulder. Draco was standing behind her asking her to dance. "Good evening fair lady; may I have the honor of this dance?" He asked with a short bow. Hermione tried not to chuckle and accepted his hand.

"Thank you for that dance Mr. Malfoy and good luck finding your girl," Hermione said once the dance was ended. She could see the disappointment in his eyes that she was not Gabrielle.

"The pleasure was all mine," he said also kissing her hand as Harry had done before going off in hopes of finding his date.

She danced with quite a few more boys. She was surprised that quite a few of the younger Slytherins thought she was herself. Their explanations had all been about the same stating that since she was the most beautiful one there she must be Hermione who is the most beautiful girl in the school. She had smiled and told them that they would find out who she was at Midnight.

She was taking a break from dancing and was at the refreshment table getting some punch. "You look lovely tonight my dear," a woman in a very expensive looking mask and gown told her. "You are the belle of the ball."

Hermione took a closer look at the woman and determined that it wasn't any of the teachers. Realizing that the Queen had just complimented her she blushed. "Thank you my lady. You look wonderful tonight as well. I hope you are enjoying the party."

Amelia grinned as her granddaughter recognized her as the Queen. "I am having a very nice time tonight. It has been far too long since I have been to a ball. You did a wonderful job decorating the hall. I hear you are the most popular head girl the school has ever had as well as being top of your class and already tying the highest NEWT scores."

"Thank you my lady. I try my best and I love to learn." She realized she had given herself away by knowing that the King and Queen were present as she was the only student privy to that information.

"Darling, who is this enchanting young lady?" Edward asked as he came up to his wife. He had already determined it was Hermione but he couldn't just tell her that.

"This is Hermione; she is head girl and planned this wonderful party." Amelia said with a smile to her husband.

"Would you grant me a turn on the dance floor Miss Hermione?" He asked her and offered his arm.

"I would be honored my lord," Hermione said with a smile as she took his arm and was escorted to the floor. She was impressed with how well he moved after having been away from high society for so long. "Is it nice to be back sire?" She asked him with a caring smile.

"Yes, it is wonderful not to have to hide my magic any longer." He told her as he spun her expertly around the floor. "It will be even better when I am able to have my entire family with me."

"I can't imagine how hard it has been to hide your true identity so long," she told him. "I am glad you are back though, I hope this gives us the last boost we need to bring down the evil that has plagued us so."

"I only hope my granddaughter will forgive me when the time comes to tell her the truth," he told her sadly looking in her eyes for a reaction.

"I am sure she will understand why you had to do what you did. You kept her safe in a world full of uncertainty." Hermione told him feeling sad for the man who had given up everything to protect his family.

"Thank you my dear, you have given this old man hope that things will turn out fine," he said kissing her hand as the song ended.

"Thank you for the dance my lord," she said and curtsied politely. She had been studying the proper way to address the royal family and learned that it was proper to curtsy after speaking with the royal family.

"Go ask her to dance," Remus said to Severus who had been watching the girl in black dance with a wide variety of partners. The two men were stationed at a table in the far corner of the hall watching all the youngsters. "It has to be Hermione," Remus reasoned, "No one else even knows the royal family is here let alone the proper way to treat them."

"And if it is another student I'll be damning them to nightmares when they find out they danced with the greasy git of the dungeons." Severus told him with a frown. "Besides she doesn't seem to be lacking partners this evening. I mean even the King danced with her. She is exquisite, why would she ever waste her time on me?"

"Go ask her to dance and find out," Remus told him. "You're going to regret it if you don't. Besides, you're wearing a mask and your hair is tied back, you look nothing like your potions master self. Go sweep her off her feet!" He pushed his friend in the direction of the beauty in the black dress.

"May I have this dance?" Severus asked as he approached her. She was talking with a girl in a purple dress with light brown curly hair.

Hermione looked away from Ginny to see who was asking her to dance now and her heart skipped a beat. The man was tall and dark with black eyes and a smooth voice. He was wearing black dress robes with silver details and a white Phantom of the Opera mask. He was delicious and looking to Ginny she realized the other girl thought it as well. Hermione nodded to him, not trusting her voice and he took her hand, leading her to the center of the dance floor.

Ginny grinned and headed back over to Harry to have him dance with her. She saw the look in Hermione's eye and knew the Phantom was exactly the type of man she would drool over. "Come dance with me, I want to keep an eye on Hermione and her mystery man." Ginny pouted to Harry who laughed and led her to the floor.

"You're telling me you don't know who she is dancing with?" Harry asked her with a smirk. "Just watch how fluidly he moves and how at ease he is with her. Add in the black hair and eyes, there is only one person in the school he could be."

"It's Severus," Ginny realized with a grin. "I should have been able to tell that on my own but he rarely looks so nice."

"They look good together," Harry said in a surprised tone a few moments later. "The way they move so easily and how alike they are. You can barely even tell the difference in age with how mature our Hermione is."

"Does this revelation bother you?" Ginny asked him curiously. She knew that just a few months earlier it would have been enough for him to storm the dance floor and rip them apart. But his relationship with Snape was a lot better now.

"Surprisingly no," Harry revealed. "In fact it makes a lot of sense. Hermione would never be happy with someone our age. We just are not learned enough for her. Besides, he is as smart as she is and they work well together on potions. She even told me that she considers him her best guy friend."

"Do they seem like best friends to you?" Ginny asked trying to feel him out on the subject.

"No, now that you ask they seem like lovers who haven't realized they love each other yet." He said with wide eyes at the thought. "You don't think?"

"I am sure that Hermione has not realized how perfect they are for each other yet." Ginny told him, "She is so concentrated on her research and schooling that love takes a back seat to everything else. I can't tell if he has realized he loves her yet or not."

"Well, we shouldn't interfere," Harry told her resolutely. "They can't be together until she graduates anyway so let it go slowly. That may give Ron some time to realize the same thing. Or at least let us ease him into it."

"I love you Harry Potter," Ginny told him with a smile. "I am very proud of you. I had thought you would have been disgusted by the idea. You have grown up a lot."

"I just realized that nothing stands in the way of love. I want Hermione to be happy and if that means she is with Severus then so be it. She could end up with someone much less worthy of her." Harry told her before claiming her mouth in a searing kiss.


	41. Dancing

_Author's Note: Things are hectic in my life right now. I just found out that my husband and I are expecting a baby. So my body is going through lots of changes and I have been too tired after work to write much. I will try to keep updating once a week but there are a lot of things you have to do to get ready for a baby! I hope you enjoy this chapter. It is a lot of internal thoughts that I believe needed to be addressed. Thanks for all your great reviews! Redfrog_

Chapter 41: Dancing

Hermione was swept up into the arms of her Phantom. She was enjoying the dance but was hoping he would speak to her again. She happily noted how perfectly she fit in his arms and how easily they danced; it was as if they were meant for each other. "I like your mask," she told him trying to break the ice. "The Phantom of the Opera is one of my favorite musicals."

"I enjoyed it as well yet my favorite is Jeckll and Hyde," Severus told her with a smile as he realized she had not figured out who he was. "I enjoyed the music more."

"Yes, I very much enjoy the music from Jeckll and Hyde. I used to have the soundtrack even," She said remembering that everything in her house was lost. "I believe my favorite musical at the moment is Rent, although I usually prefer the classics."

"I have not seen Rent yet, perhaps I will be able to this summer. I plan on seeing Les Miserables again this summer as well as a few others." He told her surprised they had never had this conversation before. He rarely admitted his love of muggle theatre to anyone and even less his passion for musical theatre. The performances were so riveting that he wished there was a wizarding equivalent.

"You look very dashing in the Phantom mask," she told him after they had been silent for a while. "It goes well with your robes."

"Thank you," He said stunned at the compliment. "And I must say that you look absolutely breathtaking this evening. Although I think I prefer your natural hair color, the black hair and outfit really suit you and then you match me as well."

"So you know who I am then?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes, my dearest Hermione I know who you are," he said making sure to almost purr her name. He was rewarded when he noticed a small shiver run over her from his tome.

"Well then my Phantom, I shall have to work twice as hard to find out your identity so we may then know each other," she said with a smile as she concentrated on his features and build. The song ended before she had figured his identity. "Will you keep dancing with me?" She asked shyly, "Unless you have a date to get back to of course."

"It would be my honor to continue dancing with you," he said as he pulled her closer to him in a tighter embrace. "I will dance with you all night if you permit me."

She sent him a radiant smile, "Then please be my partner for the dance contest." He agreed and they danced in silence for a while just enjoying the moment spent together.

Hermione was eliminating every boy in the school as she went through her mental list of who her Phantom could be. He seemed so familiar yet she knew none of the boys would be as graceful on their feet. It was as if he was older… She smiled as she realized she had not even thought that she could be dancing with one of the staff. As she looked up into his eyes she scolded herself for not recognizing Severus' eyes earlier. Everything pointed to her Phantom being Severus but she had overlooked it all!

"Thank you for the book, it was the best Valentine I received," she told him with a smile and watched him smirk as he realized she had finally figured out who he was.

"And I must thank you for the dark cordial chocolates. It has been a very long time since I have received a valentine that was not a prank of some sort," he told her with a sad smile.

"I hope you like the chocolates, they seemed something that you would enjoy," she told him with a smile. She hadn't wanted to send him chocolate frogs like she did the boys so when she saw them in Honeydukes she knew they were perfect for him.

"They are perfect," he told her with a smile. "I already had 2 of them and they are mouth watering." He had been both shocked and overjoyed when he saw her valentine and gift that morning. He hadn't expected even a card. When he opened the chocolates he was impressed with her tastes. He had specific tastes in sweets and she had found something he just couldn't resist. The fact that she had thought of him on Valentine's Day made him happy and filled him with hope that someday she may love him back.

Hermione was musing on how content she felt in Severus' arms. She knew that she respected him and that he was her best friend, but she had refused to look beyond that. After the erotic dream she had about him at the start of term she had started looking at him differently. She didn't want to admit it to herself but she was falling for him. She knew it was an impossible situation. He would never think of her in that way. He was her professor and the only non student-teacher relationship they would have is potions partners or friends. He would never think of her in that way. He was her professor and the only non student-teacher relationship they would have is potions partners or friends. He was too honorable to even think that way. Hermione thought he was just too much above her station to even realize that there could be something more than just friendship between them.

Albus got everyone's attention and told them that they would be beginning the dance competition in a few minutes and encouraged everyone to find a partner. Hermione and Severus made their way back out to the dance floor, much to the disappointment of a half dozen boys who had asked her to be their partner. She was happy to note that all her guy friends had found their dates. Ron of course had taken the longest to find Susan and he kept getting sidetracked by any red heads.

"If you and your partner glow pink then please leave the dance floor as you have been eliminated. The glow will stop once you leave the floor." He told them with a twinkle. "The contest will last until 11 pm at which time we will award our winning couple. Just a reminder that the un-masking is at midnight. I hope everyone has a wonderful time."

"The dance seems to be a success," Minerva said to Albus as they started watching the dancers. "The girls really out did themselves with their gown and masks."

"I believe Miss Granger had a hand in the hair coloring of all her friends' hair," Albus told her with a wink. "She is very talented at potions. If this is what she can come up with on a whim and we know what she is capable of when she researches, I imagine she will be the most successful potions student we have ever had."

"I just find it amusing that Severus always used to think she just memorized the textbook and that's why she was so good. As soon as he found out that she wanted to pursue a potions career he changed his tune." Minerva chuckled. "Those two make a great team, they are both brilliant. She is the first person I think that has totally understood him. If it wasn't for her friendship he may have never come out of his shell."

"He still has some more to go on that front," Albus said, his eyes twinkling madly. "He is still afraid to go after what he wants. If we can bring this war to a successful conclusion anytime soon I believe we may finally see the Severus we have always thought he could be."

"Are you meddling again old man?" Minerva asked narrowing her eyes.

"No my dear there is no need to meddle just yet. He is doing just fine on his own foe now. I think he will come around on his own once Tom's threat is behind us."

"Hermione looks happy," Harry commented to Ginny as they danced. "She looks like she is actually having fun."

"I think she just found a partner that makes her feel that way," Ginny said thoughtfully. "I have never seen her so comfortable with a guy before. Even with Snake she was nervous. Whoever he is he is good for her."

"Just like I'm good for you?" Harry asked her with a sweet smile. 'I love you so much Gin.' He added in his mind.

'I love you too,' she thought. "I am having a wonderful time. It's nice we have this extra chance to just kick back and relax. All the planning and training and classes can really take a lot out of a person."

"I wonder why the King and Queen haven't shown up yet. Hermione told us they would be here," Harry questioned.

"They are near the head table helping Albus and Minerva judge the competition," She said with a smile. "They are wearing masks like everyone else and no crowns. I don't think they want to make too much of a public appearance yet. We are going to use them for bait after all; we don't want Voldemort attacking before we are ready."

"True," Harry said thoughtfully. "But I believe we are as ready as we will ever be."

"Yes but we need to work out all the battle details. Who is positioned where and find out who else is going to join us in the fight. My dad had been determining how many people he can send from the ministry without raising suspicions." She told him.

"Ron was saying that we should just have the order here to begin with and send Fawks to the ministry where the rest are waiting when they show up. It would then look like we called them instead of it being a set up." Harry said.

"Good idea, Ron will have to mention it at the next meeting."

Ron and Susan were sitting at a table watching the remaining dancers. Since Ron was such a clumsy dancer they were one of the first couples to be eliminated. "Who do you think Hermione is dancing with?" He asked her.

"I don't recognize him but they do seem to know each other. She wouldn't be that comfortable with just anyone. He has to be at least a 6th year since he is so tall. I guess we'll have to wait until midnight to find out." She told him with a smile.

"Have you heard from your mother again?" Ron asked nervously. When they had informed her mother they were engaged she had started yelling at Susan that she would never be good enough to wed into such a family. Her father had given his blessing but her mother was saying she wouldn't let her daughter marry above her class.

"She is still a bitch," Susan said sadly. "I don't think we'll be getting any financial support for the wedding since she still doesn't approve."

"Why is she so set against us?" Ron asked shaking his head. "Until a year ago we were one of the lowest pureblood families. I didn't think our status had changed all that much."

"She would never approve of anyone I loved," Susan told him. "She thinks love is for fools and that all marriages should be arranged. She had me betrothed to a Slytherin family's boy when I was little but he died before we got to school. His father beat him regularly and he fell down the stairs and broke his neck."

"What happened to the parents?" Ron asked appalled.

"The wife killed herself out of grief and the husband was a death eater. Waldon McNair was his name; he worked in the Regulation of Magical Creatures department. He's in Azkaban now after the attack on Hogsmead." She told him.

"As sad as that is, I'm glad it happened. You would not have been safe in that family. Besides, I would be lonely and depressed without you," he told her before they started a heavy snogg.

"This will be the last song of the completion," Ablus announced. "It's called 'Love Has Come of Age' and is from a muggle musical Jeckll & Hyde. Enjoy!" He sent a wink at Hermione and Severus who were shocked that he knew they both liked that musical.

"I guess that answers the question of if he really knows everything," Hermione grumbled. She then smiled as Severus pulled her closer to prepare for the start of the song. It had an interesting melody that would not be that easy to dance to. "This is one of my favorite songs," she told him. "I love the idea of the lyrics."

Severus smiled as she held him closely and was not repulsed by the idea of the song. He was even happier when she started to sing along. He quietly joined in with the male parts and was rewarded with a big smile from her. The song was about two people who had never known love until the night they met each other. Hermione made him feel that way and with her singing to him he could pretend that she felt the same for him.

Hermione was in heaven. Severus' voice gave her chills and made her heart race. Being pulled close against his body made all the sensations in her body more pronounced. As she reflected on the words of the song she realized she meant everything she was singing. Sometime over the past year of research she had fallen in love with him. She knew it was folly and that it was one sided but hearing him sing along with the song made her believe, if even for a moment, that he could love her in return.

Severus noted that Hermione had tears glistening in her eyes as the song came to an end. The two were so focused on the music and dancing together that they never even noticed that they were the last two people left in the competition. Hermione was locked in his black eyes; she never wanted the song to end even as she was singing the last bars. She couldn't believe that she had been so dense as to not notice that she was in love with him. Severus had never seen her look at him in that way before. He could almost see her emotions. She was so open with him at that moment that he couldn't let it end so plainly.

He bent his head down and kissed her cheek softly. He had promised himself that he would never initiate a real kiss between them since he was still her professor. Hermione smiled at his kindly gesture and decided that she wanted more. Sje bought her lips to his and they both reveled in the feeling of their lips touching for a moment before they were pulled back to reality by the cheers of the other students.

They looked around and saw that they were the last couple dancing and that everyone was watching them, including the staff. Albus was clapping though so at least they weren't in trouble.

"Congratulations to our dance competition winners." Albus said with a smile, he knew that song would get to them. "Thank you everyone for participating in our competition. The dance floor is open to everyone once again. We will have the unmasking in an hour."

Severus and Hermione quickly made their way to the corner of the room. "I apologize for the kiss; I got carried away with the music. You don't think Albus will be mad do you?" She asked him fearfully. "I forgot that we were in the middle of the great hall. It was as if we were the only two around and …"

"It's alright Hermione," he told her with a smile. "Thank you for an enjoyable evening. I must say that this is the first formal function I have been to that I didn't feel like hexing anyone."

"Thank you for being my partner, I had a lovely time as well," She told him with a smile. She so wanted to kiss him again.

"I need to go before the unmasking. I would not do to have the students realize who you were dancing with. Those are some rumors best left for after you graduate." He told her with a smile. He always seemed to be smiling around her.

"Good night Severus," she told him before giving into her urge and pressing her lips to his again. She was elated when he didn't pull away and kissed her back.

Severus was shocked to feel her lips against his again. He was certain she was still high on the music so he took advantage and kissed her back. He dreamt of kissing her like this every night and he couldn't pass up the chance. "Good night," he said and hurried out of the hall before he confessed his love and ruined everything. Her lips were intoxicating and he knew that one more kiss from her would have had him reciting sonnets and declaring his intentions and feelings towards her. He could not afford for that to happen when he knew she didn't feel the same. He was a Slytherin, they don't put their hearts out on their sleeves, they bide their time and wait for the perfect moment to confess their affections. He knew that he would be waiting a very long time.

Hermione made her way over to her friends who all congratulated her on winning the competition. "Where is your mystery man?" Gabrielle asked her. "I figured after that show that you two would be a couple."

"We just got carried away in the music is all," Hermione told them. "He disappeared on me. I don't think he wants anyone to know who he is."

"You have a thing for tall mysterious men don't you?" Susan asked her. "I mean there was that guy at the club and now the one you were dancing with."

"Yeah, maybe they are the same person," Dennis said with a laugh, but those who knew who Snake was really were curious if that was an accurate guess. Ginny eyed her friend and how she smiled at the thought.

"Do you really think that was Snake?" Harry asked Ginny who nodded her approval. "Do you think she has fallen for him?"

"I don't know, but I am definitely going to find out." Ginny told him with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"I am just curious about why neither of us is grossed out by the idea." Harry asked his soul mate. He could tell that Ginny was almost excited about the idea. "A year ago I would have thought she was crazy for liking him and now it's almost as if I expected it."

"They are good together," Ginny told him with a grin. "Come on, she needs someone who can challenger her intellectually. She is attracted to him and they get along so well."

"It's still something that I never would have imagined," Harry told her. "I don't think that everyone will be alright with it either." He said giving a pointed look at Ron. 'He is our professor and is like 20 years older than us, there are going to be a lot of people who will not approve.' He thought to her.

'I doubt that anything will happen while she is a student,' Ginny told him. 'But if they fall in love then I think everyone should just be happy for them. I can't image that Snape falls in love often.'

'Do you really think that he loves her?' Harry asked with wide eyes. He knew that Severus hadn't allowed himself to be interested in anyone since his mother. "I promise that I'll be happy for them when and if the time comes."

"You are an amazing man Harry Potter," Ginny said before taking his mouth in a consuming kiss that left them both breathless.

"Do you think Hermione knew she was kissing Severus?" Minerva asked still in shock to see her prize pupil kissing one of her colleagues. She looked at Albus and saw him twinkling. "You knew something like this could happen! Is that why you chose that song? I thought you were not meddling!"

"They just need a subtle push in the right direction," Albus told her. "They would be great together. I'm sure you can see how much she's brought him out of his shell."

"They are friends Albus; you shouldn't push something that may never be." Minerva said scolding him. "She is too young to be tied to someone 20 years older than her."

"You worry too much Minerva," Albus told her with a chuckle. "I did nothing but pick a song they both liked. The push was subconscious and would never have worked if there wasn't something there to begin with." Her only response was a glare.

Severus sat down on his couch with Jade wrapped around his shoulders. "She kissed me again," he told his snake. "It was so hard to ignore how much she makes me feel. I can't tell her yet, she is only 17! Besides, she is the princess and I am no one's prince."

"You are being too hard on yourself," Jade hissed at him. "Give yourself a chance."

"She is a student Jade!" Severus said putting his head in his hands. "I shouldn't even think of her the way that I do. I am just a dirty old man who is mooning over a little girl!"

"She is not a little girl any more Severus, besides she is more intelligent than any woman your own age. She is your match, just wait until she is done with school." Jade told him.

"I would never admit my feeling to her while she is my student. If she still we are still in contact after she leaves here, then perhaps I will see if she could ever feel the same." Severus told her, "Although I doubt she ever would."

"You are her best friend and potions partner, she holds you in very high regard already. She is attracted to you; I would imagine she already feels something more for you." Jade told him.

Hermione went to bed that night wondering about her future. She had not planned on falling in love. She didn't even want a boyfriend before university and now she was in love with someone who would most likely never love her back. She still wanted to complete her plans for university but she hated the idea of being away from Severus. She knew that Harry, Ron and Ginny could apparate and visit her any time while she was in school but with Severus and all his duties at Hogwarts she was afraid she would never see him.

"This is so messed up Crooks," She told her cat. "I was supposed to go away to school and then find someone to love. Not fall in love and then go off to school! How could I fall in love with my professor?"

She fell asleep and dreamt of her tall dark stranger. Only this time she finally saw his face. When she woke in the morning she realized why she was so drawn to Severus, he was the man she had dreamed of since she was 9!

Here are the lyrics to "Love Has Come of Age":

I had never touched a hand  
That felt as soft as rain until tonight  
I had never known a kiss  
Could make me feel this way until tonight

But here we are now  
Feeling things we've never felt before

I never knew that I could feel such wonder  
I never dreamed that love could be like this  
Yet in this rapture, I'm swept away  
Lost in your eyes  
For tonight, love has come of age

I had never dreamed that I  
Would lose my heart so soon until tonight  
I had never felt my heart  
Racing with the moon until tonight

Now and forever  
Let me live inside your sweet embrace  
I never knew that I could feel such wonder  
I never dreamed that love could be like this  
Yet in this rapture, I'm swept away  
Lost in your eyes  
For tonight, love has come of age

If I could make this moment last forever  
If only I could make the time stand still  
Before the dawn I would find a way  
For you and I  
For tonight, love has come of age  
Tonight, love has come of age


	42. Calm Before the Storm

Chapter 42: Calm Before the Storm

Severus and Hermione were in the lab brewing another batch of "Winter's Tale Tonic" to prepare for the final battle. They had hundreds of vials to fill. The twins had done a great job with procuring the vials for them so that no one would be suspicious. It had taken Gabrielle and Professor Flitwick 2 days to charm all of the vials to be unbreakable and to keep the potion fresh. "I think this is my favorite part of researching," Hermione told Severus. "Once you get the potion right and get to brew it a bunch of times. The potion is yours and while you brew it it's like it's an extension of yourself. I always wonder if in 50 years students will be learning it and wondering what we were thinking when we created it for the first time."

"It is nice to know that even if we don't survive the final fight our work will live on forever." Severus said as he started to fill a handful of vials.

"Don't say that," Hermione told him strictly. "If you start thinking that you won't survive then you may not. You have to believe that you and everyone you care about will be fine, it's the only way to ensure our victory."

"Hermione, I have no doubts that you and Harry and the rest of the DA will come out of this alive, perhaps slightly bruised up, but alive. If I am discovered as a traitor there is no way that I will escape the battle with my life. This is a fact that I have dealt with for 20 years. To tell you the truth, I never expected to survive for so long." Severus told her noticing the stricken look on her face as he spoke those jarring words.

"No!" Hermione said with a fire in her eyes. "Then don't be found out. You have to survive!" She pleaded with him, her eyes laden with tears ready to fall if he refused her. Severus could see that she cared for him and it made his heart soar.

"Silly girl, don't trouble yourself over me. You need to worry about Harry and your DA squad." He told her to try and get her to understand. "The world will be a much sadder place without you or you young friends in it. Me on the other hand, I've lived my life and there is little left for me to accomplish. There are very few who would miss me if I was gone."

"You stupid bat, I would miss you if you died. And then there's Albus, Remus, Minerva, Draco and the rest of the Order!" Hermione was crying freely by now and Severus didn't know what to say to stop it or to make her quiet down as she was yelling loudly.

"She's right Severus, there are lots of us who would miss you so don't go and get yourself killed. I don't think I could handle hysterical Gryffindors in my common room." Draco drawled from the doorway where he had been observing their conversation. Severus looked at Draco and sighed. Maybe the boy could explain what had set Hermione off.

Hermione went into the adjoining bathroom to clean her face and left Severus to deal with Draco. She couldn't believe that he had no plans for living past the final battle! How could she live without him? How could she explain to him how much he means to her? She couldn't believe he thought no one would care!

"You know that she cares for you right?" Draco asked his mentor. After receiving a nod of yes he continued, sensing the older man's confusion. "Most people don't like to think about someone they are close to dying. For you to tell her that you didn't expect to survive the war was the equivalent to her of saying that you were giving up."

"I still don't understand why she believes that my death would be such a loss." Severus told him.

"You two are friends," Draco told him with a smirk. "Gryffindors consider friends to rank right up there with family. You know how loyal they are. They would give their lives for their best friends and family members."

"I knew that but I guess I never expected to be in that category. As much as Albus says he cares for me, he knows my life as a spy is dangerous and that my life is worth it if I just save a few more souls. Hermione doesn't think that way and it's a new experience for me." He told the young man in front of him.

"It threw me for a loop for a while too," Draco told him with a smirk. "Perhaps we should have a lesson on Gryffindor mentality in the Slytherin dorms so that the young ones will understand as well."

"I fear that once we win this war there won't be any need," Severus told him and tried not to chuckle at the confused look on Draco's face. "The Gryffindor's will have us all converted by then." He explained earning a snort from the blonde. "Don't deny it, look how far you've come and you were the poster child for the dark arts."

Hermione had just rejoined the guys in the lab when someone else knocked on the door. Severus stepped back to reveal the Queen standing in the doorway. "Hermione," she said walking up to her. "I heard that you have a miracle line of new hair care products."

Hermione, though nervous in front of such and important lady, grinned. "Yes my lady. Would you like a sample of each?" She asked her with a small but polite bow.

"Yes, Albus and Minerva were going on about how well they work and I wanted to try them for myself." Amelia said enjoying the look of accomplishment that shone in her granddaughter's eyes.

"Here is the full set of my completed potions," Hermione said setting the bottles down on the lab table. "These are shampoos; they can be used together or separate to achieve the wanted results. This one tames any type of hair into gentle curls, this one makes the hair smooth and straight and this one changes the color of your hair. The men's shampoo makes the hair clean and soft. This is my newest product, it's a vibrant shine enhancer that you just spray on whenever to give your hair that extra sheen."

"Very impressive," Amelia said with a smile. "What other products are you working on?"

"I plan on creating a sculpting potion that will leave the hair soft to the touch but still keep it in place as well as a shampoo for active men that will keep their hair from dirtying during the day or being effected by the elements. I expect it to sell well with Quidditch players or potions students." Hermione told her, happy to discuss her business.

"I like your company name, Royal Endeavors Ltd. really fits these top end products and your packaging is splendid." She told her.

"Thank you. I hope to sell Gentle Curlz, Sleek Smooth and Clean Soft in the muggle markets as well. They will not work as well without the drying charm but still better than anything out there now." Hermione told her.

"I agree, the muggle world could use a lot of the potions we have here," Amelia told her. "I was also told that you were the head of Potter Inc. as well."

"Yes, I started that company last year. It will be run by Neville Longbottom after school. We plan to expand it to include mass Quidditch merchandising as well as merchandise for the Hogwarts school houses and some other Hogwarts pieces. I have started preparing a Hogwarts trivia game and we have a calendar that came out this year as well as a design for next year's calendar." Hermione told her.

"You've been very busy I see," Amelia said surprised by how much thought Hermione had put into her enterprises. "I look forward to seeing your new products. You'll have to have Albus send them to me."

"I would be happy to your highness," Hermione said bowing again as the queen bid them goodnight while leaving with her armful of hair care products.

"Whoa," Draco said once she was gone. "That had to feel great. I mean to have the Queen complimenting you and wanting to try your products. Incredible!"

Hermione just grinned and went back to bottling the potion. She was on cloud nine and was coming up with lots of new product ideas. She was glad they had finished their research as she could spend more time on her companies. If she continued at this rate she would have her entire product line ready for release to the general public before she began university!

"Do you think this is just the calm before the storm?" Ginny asked Harry one night they were sitting alone in the common room. "I feel like we are on the edge of something massive."

"I would guess that is your seer instincts telling you that the final battle is close." Harry told her, pulling her closer in his arms. "We are as ready for the battle as we ever will be so I expect it to happen soon."

"We've got the Love Receiver spell finished and practiced and we know it boosts your powers. We also have the DA as ready as they can be and we have Hermione's potions. Now that the King and Queen are out of hiding there is nothing holding us back." Ginny said thinking out loud.

"Gin, I need you to promise me that if something goes wrong that you will get yourself out of there," Harry told her seriously. "I need to know that you will be ok if something happens to me."

"Harry, no one will be ok if something happens to you, especially me." She told him leaning into his chest. "I am not going to lie to you and tell you that I'll be alright if you die. I can't live without you, you're a part of me now and nothing will ever be the same without you. So you see, you have to come out of this whole thing alive or else both of us will be lost."

"Then promise me that you will keep yourself safe. I also cannot live without you so no heroic moves ok?" He said kissing the top of her head.

"I promise to live as long as you do," Ginny told him with a smile. "I plan on raising a family with you after this war so make sure you come out in one piece too please." Harry just laughed and they went back to talking softly in front of the fire.

Neville approached Harry the week after Valentine's Day. "Hey Harry do you have a minute?"

"Sure Neville, what can I do for you?" He asked his good friend.

Neville pulled him into an empty corner of the common room. "I need your help with something important and personal." Harry noticed that Neville was back to acting shy and wondered what it was.

"Nev, whatever it is I'll help you. What do you need?" Harry asked knowing the best way to get him to confess.

"I want your help in finding an engagement ring for Luna," Neville said turning pink. "I want to get her something great and I don't know anything about jewelry. I asked my mum and she suggested talking to the other girls for ideas but I don't want them to know and ruin the surprise."

Harry was grinning at him, "I think it may be time to let you in on a little secret of mine. You probably don't know it but Fleur, Gabrielle, Tonks and Susan's rings all came from my vault at home and I'm sure there is a ring perfect for Luna in there too."

"Really?" Neville asked him in relief. "Does that mean we won't have to parade through different jewelry stores and no one else will know?"

"Yep, I'll ask Remus to go with us this weekend to HQ and that way you can show your parents the ring before you ask her." Harry told him. "Can I ask why you are going to propose now when she still has another year of school left?"

"Yeah, I just want her to know how much I love her and everything before the final battle. I don't want there to be a chance that I die before I have had the chance to tell her how I feel," he said quietly. "I'm willing to wait as long a needed to marry her but I don't want to wait any longer to ask her to be my bride."

"That's a noble and romantic gesture Neville and I'm sure she'll appreciate it as well. I'll make sure to talk to Remus about this weekend." Harry said before running off to find Ginny.

"We are here tonight to determine the best day for the final battle. I want us to try and come to a consensus on which day to tell Voldemort that the Queen will be in the castle. Combined with Severus giving him access to the outside wards this should be enough bait to lure him here." Albus told the gathered Order members. "We are as ready and prepared as we can be and there is no reason to delay. The longer the delay the greater chance he will gain more followers or win over more dark creatures."

"This weekend," Ginny said and then smiled at Harry and the rest of them. "It just feels right."

"So soon!" Molly Weasley said in alarm. As much as she listened to everything going on the shock of the final battle being so quickly was startling.

"Does anyone have any other ideas or reasons not to use this weekend?" Albus asked.

"Why so soon Ginny?" Hannah asked her still shocked it could all be over in a week.

"The full moon is March 12th, this gives us almost a full 2 weeks before that ensuring that the dark creatures are at their lowest and that our friend Remus is at his best." Ginny told them. "It is also quick and Voldemort will not have time to pull in all of his contacts for the battle. The giants and other creatures that are on the edge will not fight on short notice. I think it's for the best."

"I don't know about the rest of you but I feel more comfortable going off of one of Ginny's hunches than a years worth of research. I'm ready, the DA is ready and the Order can be ready… why wait?" Harry commented earning nods of approval from most of the group.

"Giving the Dark Lord the least amount of time to prepare is a good idea," Severus told them. "If I go to him tomorrow night with this information there will be a very limited time for him to prepare and we can be ready. He will like that we have no time to prepare since he will assume we are not ready."

"Will he fall for it?" Arthur asked Severus. "Will he really come just for the chance to destroy both Harry and the Queen in one go?"

"Yes, I believe so. He has been asking me about Harry's progress and I believe this is the reason for me being in the inner circle." Severus told them.

The meeting ended a little bit later after all the details were ironed out and everyone had their tasks in order. Harry pulled Remus aside. "I need to go with Neville to Headquarters tonight. Can you take us? It should only take a few minutes. We were planning on going this weekend but that will be too late for what he needs."

"I have rounds but I'll have Albus open his floo and you can go through with Frank and Alice or you can just flame him there since we are about to reveal your form at the final battle anyway." Remus told him with a wink.

"Come on Neville," Harry said with a grin, "We have an errand to run." They waited until Remus was the last one in the room before Harry transformed into Flames and Neville took hold. "The vault is this way," he said showing him towards the tapestry.

"Are you sure this is alright with you?" Neville asked. "I don't want to take anything that you are attached to."

"There are only two rings in the case that you cannot have. The rest are free game." Harry told him with a smile. They opened the case and Neville was wide eyed with the selection. "Any idea what you want for her?"

"I know she'll want something unique. She hates being just like everyone else. But I also want it to be something special and beautiful like she is. That's why I wanted your help, I don't know jewelry very well and I want to get her something she will love." Neville told him.

"Neville, Luna loves you, you could give her any ring and she'll love it because it came from you." Harry told his friend. He waited until Neville was digging through another stack of older rings before opening the hidden drawer. He didn't want to disclose his secret unless he had to so he hoped the drawer had listened to what Neville wanted. Harry opened the bag and was surprised to see it was full. He dug around and found the ring and pulled it out. It was beautiful. The stones were placed in the shape of a butterfly, very unique. The center or body of the butterfly was an oval cut diamond of about 2 carats. The top sections of the wings on both sides were 1 carat oval cut peridot (a lovely light green) gemstones. The bottom sections of the wings were ½ carat round cut blue sapphires. They were all laid into a silver band and it looked exactly like something Luna would love.

Neville saw Harry examining a ring and looked over at it. "Oh Harry that's perfect, where did you find it?" He asked smiling as Harry handed him the unique ring. "She will love it."

"Good, it will look beautiful on her as well." Harry said and while Neville was staring at the ring he dumped the rest of the bag's contents out in his hand. There was a matching bracelet, pendant necklace and earrings. They all had silver bodies for the butterflies instead of the diamond so they were basically silver, peridot and sapphire. "Unfortunately I can't let you have that ring," Harry said enjoying the crestfallen look on Neville's face.

"But… But… I thought…" Neville started to stutter.

"What I mean is that you can't take the ring away from its set," Harry said holding up the other pieces. "You'll have to take them all."

Neville sighed with relief before laughing at his friend and looking over the other pieces. "I think these other pieces will be a good birthday gift for her. Her birthday is March 25th."

"Here keep them all in this velvet bag and here's a velvet box for the ring." Harry said handing him the named items. "We better get back before anyone misses us. Besides, you have a proposal to plan!" They hurried to show the Longbottoms the ring before Harry transformed and they were back to school.

The next day, Friday, Neville asked Professor Sprout if he could use the greenhouses after classes for his proposal. He had her class the last one of the day and had asked Luna to come meet him after her last class which was potions. He was in greenhouse 8 which was mostly empty as it was reserved for student projects. He had the floors covered in rose petals and had filled the place with exotic flowers of every color imaginable. He had charmed soft background music and had the house elves pack him a romantic picnic for dinner. He had a white iron garden table adorned with a pale yellow table cloth and a few candles. He couldn't believe how nervous he was as he waited for her to show up. He was standing outside the greenhouses so he could lead her inside.

Luna grinned as she spotted Neville outside one of the greenhouses that was used for student projects. She figured he had some new plant to show her so she hurried her pace so they could have plenty of time before dinner. "Hello Nev," she said kissing his cheek. She smiled as he hooked her arm with his and instructed her to close her eyes as he had a surprise for her before leading her into the greenhouse.

He led her near the little table he had set up before telling her to open her eyes. She gasped at the beauty as she looked around. "It's so beautiful, this is amazing," she said sweetly to him giving him a tender kiss. She loved how he always went out of his way to do romantic things for her, but this was by far the best he had ever done.

"You are beautiful and amazing, all of this pales in comparison to you," he told her as he looked deep into her eyes knowing without a doubt that he loved her more than life itself. He held her chair for her as she sat down and took a deep breath knowing that he had to do it now or loose his nerve.

He knelt down before her and took her hands in his. "Luna I love you more than anything in this world. I know the future is unsure with the war approaching its conclusion, but I also know that I would rather die tomorrow than life another day without you by my side. I know that we are young but I also know that we are good together. Will you honor me more than I ever imagined and become my wife?" He asked her and showed her the ring.

Luna was speechless and had tears in her eyes. "I love you too and I would be happy to marry you," She told him and grinned as he slid the ring on her finger. Now she realized why he went to so much more trouble on the romantic setting. She loved her ring. She leaned down and kissed him deeply and passionately. They spent the rest of the night in their romantic hideout until they had to go in for curfew.

The EDA was all gathered in the heads common room to spend one last time together before the fight. Neville and Luna were the last ones to show up and everyone was happy for them when they announced their engagement. "That's great you two," Hermione said hugging them both. They spent the rest of the evening and early morning talking and just keeping each other company. They all knew that sleep would not come easily for any of them and this way at least they were together. Harry and Ginny explained the Love Receiver spell so they all knew how they were going to take down Moldy Voldy.

Hermione was growing increasingly nervous as the night wore on and everyone was noticing. What they didn't know is that she kept checking the Marauder's map to see if Severus had returned safely. "Hermione will you please sit down, the battle isn't until tomorrow you'll have plenty of time to work yourself up before then," Ron told her. They all knew there was something else to it when she turned a Snape worthy glare on him.

Harry decided to test his Legilimencyskills and pried quietly into her mind. He could tell she was worried about Severus and was shocked at the feeling associated with him. There were many layers to her feelings but he could tell that she was in love with him. He quickly got out of her mind before he found out more stuff he didn't want to know. "He's going to be fine Hermione. I'm sure he is just trying to gather as much information as he can before coming back."

Hermione looked startled and then suspicious then relieved. "Thanks Harry, I know it doesn't do any good to worry but I can't help it. He has told me what would happen if he was ever suspected of being a traitor and …"

Harry wrapped his arms around his trembling friend and looked to the others for support. "He had lots of information to tell the dark lord," Draco told her. "It will take a while. He's been doing this for 20 years, he's not going to slip up on his final night especially when it's so important."

"I haven't seen anything bad happening to him. I have a feeling he is going to be around to torment next years first years and probably a few more generations after that," Ginny told her joining the hug.

Eventually all of them but Ron had joined the group hug. Susan sent a glare his way, "Fine, I may not be able to stand the git but if he is as good as we have all been lead to believe then I'm sure he is fine and will be back soon." Ron said and completed the group hug. They were all relieved moments later to see the dot labeled Severus Snape stalking up to the school from the front gates.


	43. Preparing for War

Chapter 43: Preparing for War

Breakfast the next morning was a tense and tearful affair. The students were all told what were going to happen later that day. Many of the younger years were crying and most of the school looked afraid, even the DA members and the teachers. "We will have older students who do not wish to fight and at least on teacher in each common room during the battle," Albus told them all. "The wards on the castle will not allow any death eaters inside but just as an added precaution we are going to seal the common rooms directly after breakfast. The house elves will be taking care of your needs from then on. Professor Flitwick will be in Ravenclaw along with Mr. Filch and Professor Sprout will be in Hufflepuff with young Mr. Filch. Professors Sinistra and Vector will be in Slytherin while Professor Hooch and Madame Pince will be in Gryffindor. All students above 4th year are expected to help the professors maintain calm and defend the younger students if the need arises."

As soon as he had finished his speech the doors to the hall opened and the Order of the Phoenix stepped inside along with the King and Queen. The adults moved towards the front of the room to await their orders from Albus. Queen Amelia addressed the gathering. "I know that many of you are scared and worried for your friends and loved ones. But know this; if we allow a monster such as Voldemort to win we will always live in fear. Today is the day to reclaim the world we deserve to live in. Do not despair and do not doubt our victory. We shall overcome this evil and you will all grow up in a world without the fear of death or persecution hanging in the air. I believe in you and I will fight beside you and we will win!"

There was loud applause following her motivational speech. The younger years were escorted to their dorms by the assigned professors and Harry was glad to see that every member of the DA stayed to fight. Albus nodded to Harry who also stood to address the crowd. "We have worked hard to prepare for this day. We have all lost people that we love or knew to the cause. It ends today. We will triumph today and tomorrow will be the start of our brand new future. Today we have the Order of the Phoenix fighting alongside Dumbledore's Army. Together we will fight with the Aurors and Magical Law Enforcement Officers of the Ministry of Magic. We have the advantage, we have the greater number of fighters, we have the most dedication to our cause, and we have the will to win. We will no longer allow a mad man to terrorize us. This is the day we make our stand. We have trained all year for this moment and we will not be swayed by fear or uncertainty. There is no uncertainty, with all of you beside me we will win. Remember that the light always overcomes the Dark. A single candle can light an entire room; they cannot hold us back and they cannot hold us in. We are going to take down every single one of them. Our future is what we make it and we start making it today!"

The cheers shook the castle. Ginny beamed up at Harry who looked like a general ready to lead his troops into battle. Even Dumbledore seemed insignificant standing next to Harry at that moment. Albus smiled at how Harry was taking charge of the fight. "Now we will wait here until the wards are dropped. The alarm will sound and that is our cue to head outside. I want the Order members to split up and fight on either side of Green and Red Squad. Blue Squad will stay to the rear and prepare to help any who need assistance. If anyone needs medical assistance send up white sparks with your wand and a member of White Squad's retrieval unit will come and get them. White Squad you know what to do, stay near the castle and help as many as you can. The Aurors and ministry officials are planning on appearing behind the death eaters so we will be attacking from both fronts. All members of the light side will have a colored armband and sash on. The aurors will be in red robes and the magical law enforcement in blue but all should be wearing a yellow sash like the order members here are."

The DA members were given their corresponding color sashes. The members of the Order who were to help with white squad changed their sashes to white so everyone knew to try and help them as much as possible.

Harry then addressed Red Squad. "I know this is difficult for many of you, especially Slytherins. You will be going up against your family members and many of your old friends. From this day forward Slytherin house will hold a place of respect and honor in the halls of Hogwarts. No longer are we divided. The future is here, it's time to embrace it."

Harry stepped down and went over to his group of friends. "That was a great speech Harry," Hermione told him with a big smile. They each hugged each other one last time and separated to give last minute orders to their squads. Hermione and Severus were checking their squad's wands and securing their robes so they wouldn't hinder movement. "You'll be careful right?" She asked him with pleading eyes.

"I've come too far to give up now," he told her with a soft smile trying to memorize every inch of her face to take with him. He was still certain he would not live to see tomorrow but he knew he wanted his last thoughts to be of the woman who had captured his heart without even knowing it. "You stay out of the line of fire as well." He told her as he pulled her into a hug. Before he could even let go his mark began to burn. He kissed her forehead softly before calling out to Harry and Albus. "It's time," he told them before leaving the hall to join Voldemort.

The large group of fighters moved into the main entrance hall and arranged themselves into formations. They were ready.

"My lord," Severus said in greeting before taking his place next to Voldemort.

"Today we will take over Hogwarts, tomorrow the Ministry will fall without the boy wonder and that old fool Dumbledore. The wizarding world will be at our mercy without the Queen. I will rule all and you my most loyal will be rewarded more than you ever dreamed. No longer will this world be overrun with half-bloods and muggle-borns. We will re-create our rightful society. Do not fail me." Voldemort announced to his minions. Severus was glad his mask hid his smirk as he thought of how little confidence the speech gave the rest of the death eaters.

"We will over run the school, kill any that stand in our way but leave the Potter boy for me," Voldemort continued. "They are untrained and unaware. We will disable their wards and enter the grounds near the forbidden forest where we will be joined by our army of dark creatures."

"Severus, my most loyal servant, tell me do they suspect anything?" Voldemort asked him.

"I do not believe so my lord. Although the Queen did bring with her many members of the old fool's Order. I believe she may fear an attack." Severus told him.

"Do we have anything to fear from this group of students Potter has trained the DA or whatever it is?" He asked once again.

"As far as I have seen the DA is a group of children learning defensive magic. It gives the students a false sense of purpose and security. They should not be a threat." Severus said once again smirking at the lies he was feeding the snake in front of him.

"Come my followers, it is time," Voldemort said and they all prepared to apparate the second the wards were down. Severus apparated ahead and disabled the perimeter wards before touching his mark to report his success.

"The wards are down my lord, everything is ready." Severus told him bowing again. Voldemort ginned his evil smile and apparated to Hogwarts followed shortly by his entire army of death eaters.

A buzzing noise was heard throughout the castle and then a faint alarm bell began to toll. Harry smiled and nodded at his friends and fellow fighters. With a nod from Albus he announced, "It's time. Let's go kick some death eater butt!" He then threw open the front doors and marched outside followed by Ginny and Draco and then his entire Green squad. A battalion of Order members was next flowed by Hermione and her Red squad and then the rest of the Order members who would be fighting. Neville and his Blue squad were next followed by Ron and his group of Rescuers on White Squad. Hannah, Susan, Poppy and Molly Weasley stood on the stairs watching them all march to war.

"I can't believe this is it," Susan said voicing what they were all thinking. They stood there for a few moments more before they saw black robed figures appearing on the far side of the lawn.

"Come, we must prepare the great hall. I want to be ready before the first shot is fired," Poppy said and the four women hurried inside to check on the progress of the rest of the squad. The great hall had been transformed into a war hospital. Only the head table remained, they had removed the rest and set up hundreds of white cots. The members of white squad were making sure each bed had fresh bandages, an emergency potions kit and clean linens. There were house elves standing in wait around the perimeter of the room. 20 elves were allotted to White squad to change bed linens and fetch whatever the white squad member requested.

The school was warded down tight. There was no way for anyone other than the house elves to get farther into the castle than the great hall. The suits of armor had moved position to line the entrance hall while the castle ghosts were keeping the teachers protecting the younger students informed of the progress as all windows in the common rooms had been magically blocked.

"The ministry had arrived and the fighting has begun," The Bloody Barron told the medics of White squad and they knew that it would not be much longer before they were needed for the first time.

Harry watched with growing resolve as what seemed like hundreds of black robed figures began to appear on the far side of the castle lawn near the forbidden forest. 'I love you Ginny, never doubt or forget that' he thought to her before raising his wand and leading his army towards the death eaters.

Hermione watched as everyone squared their shoulders and unsheathed their wands as the death eaters began to appear. She was ready and she was going to make sure no one had to go through this again.

Ginny heard Harry's voice and knew that no matter what she would help him defeat Tom Riddle once and for all.

Ron was at the back of the moving army, watching as his best friends marched away for what could be the last time. He looked around at his squad and knew they would do whatever it took to save every last one of them.

Wormtail saw the approach of the student army and grew fearful. He turned into his rat form and hid behind the rest of the death eaters. He knew he was no match for any of the Order members and he knew that there were many who wanted him dead. He cautiously approached his master to try and hear what he thought of the child army.

Voldemort let out a strange sounding chuckle as he saw the Potter boy was leading an army of a few hundred students towards him. "Look at see what the great Albus Dumbledore sends to protect his precious school with. They are nothing but children and we will cut them all down!" He yelled to his faithful while they were still out of range of the students. His death eaters had formed ranks and were marching towards the students. He could hear the rustle in the forest and assumed it was his army of dark creatures. He had sent his messages to the goblins and giants who he hoped had joined him as well.

Wormtail was distracted suddenly by the sound of apparition to their right, left and behind them. He looked around and saw the robes of aurors and hit wizards and knew their attack had not been a surprise. There were a hundred fully qualified wizards from the ministry surrounding them. This would not be the easy fight they anticipated. Wormtail realized that he had once again chosen the loosing side.

Harry smiled as he saw the league of aurors appear with the hit wizards and other ministry of magic personnel. They were being led by Arthur Weasley and Mad Eye Moody. The death eaters were surrounded and now greatly outnumbered. Albus was walking next to him and he saw the great wizard raise his wand. Everyone again felt the buzzing feeling for a moment before Harry noticed the ward alarms had stopped.

"I have reinitialized the wards; they will not be able to flee." Albus told him with a determined glint in his eye. "Rosmerta will be bringing a group from Hogsmead as well. Now the only way out of here is through the front gates or halfway through the forest."

Harry smiled to himself. There would be no escape for the death eaters this time. They had no means of escape. He almost hoped some of them went into the forest. Hagrid had been able to work a truce with the centaurs. They would fight for the light. Hagrid, Olympe and Gwarp had also swayed the other creatures to stay neutral in the fight. Any creature that approached the school would be considered a foe and any person or creature approaching the forest during the battle would be shot on sight. There would be no help coming for the death eaters, their army of dark creatures would never set foot onto Hogwart's lawn.

"Now is the time. I believe in every one of you. Let's fight!" Harry yelled before casting the very first curse of the fight. "Stupefy!" He yelled and the first death eater fell to begin the battle.


	44. The Final Battle

_Author's Note: Here is what I came up with for the final battle, or at least part of it. It looked like a lot more when I had my ideas on paper. I hope you enjoy. Thanks for all the great reviews. Redfrog_

Chapter 44: The Final Battle

Harry was focused. He was fighting his way through the death eaters trying to get closer to Voldemort. His squad had surrounded him, protecting him and saving him for the important fight. He was protecting them with shield charms while looking for the most evil man on earth.

The death eaters were enraged. They had been tricked; the students were stronger than most fully qualified wizards! The aurors had appeared and surrounded them and now the wards were back in place. That was when they noticed that the Slytherin students were fighting against them as well. They had counted on the support of at least half of Slytherin house and here they were fighting for Dumbledore.

"My lord, we have been betrayed," Severus said with fake outrage. "Someone has informed them of our attack! The wards are back up and I cannot access them."

"Dumbledore must suspect you my son," Voldemort said seeing the anger Severus was projecting. "The old fool will fall and then we will torture whoever it was that gave our plan away. We need insurance against Potter. Go and capture one of his little friends and bring them before me." He told Severus who bowed and hurried away to perform his task, although he had no plans of carrying it out.

The death eaters were focusing their attacks more on the Slytherin students than the rest of them. Hermione had to fight off two or three death eaters from surrounding her Slytherin soldiers. She had just stunned two big burly death eaters after they were attacking Graham Pritchard with slicing and cramping hexes, it seems that some of the death eaters had noticed that Crucio did not have an effect. She shot up white sparks over Graham before running off after Sylvester Spinnet. She had just seen him dragged off by three death eaters!

She hurried after the two dragging the boy and heard the third, a woman, yelling that he was a disgrace to the family and she would personally hand his heart to the dark lord. It took her a few minutes to fight her way to his side. She was able to take out the two who had been dragging him and subdue them fairly quickly. The woman was slightly harder. Hermione had to rely on her shielding charm many times against the nasty hexes the woman sent her way. She finally got her and tied her up.

"Sly, oh Sly are you alright?" She asked rushing to his side. She could see that he had been cut into multiple times and was covered in blood. He looked so pale and she just knew that he would bleed to death before they ever got him back to the school.

Sly opened his eyes to see his angel Hermione above him looking so worried. He could tell that he was dying; his mother had taken care of that. "It's no use Hermione," he told her as he noticed her tears. "At least your beautiful face will be the last thing I see."

"No, I won't let you die," Hermione said crying. She didn't know what to do. She unscrewed the blood replenishing potion she had in the stem of her rose pendant and forced him to drink it before sending up white sparks and praying they would get there in time.

"Thank you Hermione," he told her with a smile. "You saved me. My life may end but you saved me from ending it on the wrong side."

"You are going to live, because if you do them we will go on that date to Hogsmede you always ask me on. I promise." She told him and gave him a tender kiss on the lips as he lost consciousness. Just as she was about to stand she was grabbed from behind by two death eaters.

Severus had been making his way through his 'comrades' sending harmless spells at those on the light. He was searching for Hermione so he could make sure she was safe. He saw the white sparks go up on his side of the line and looked to see who it was. His heart stopped for a moment to see her long bushy hair bent over a body. He rushed to her side but was not fast enough to warn her of the two death eaters behind her.

"Give her to me. The dark lord has sent me to capture this mudblood friend of Potters," Severus told them. Only one of the death eaters would let go.

"I'll take her with you Professor," the voice of Pansy Parkenson told him. "I want to see what our lord does to this filth."

Severus knew he now had no choice but to lead his love to the vilest monster he had ever known. He tried to reassure her by rubbing small circles on her arm with his thumb as he held her arm.

Hermione was scared. She knew he had to take her in front of Voldemort. She at least knew that he was safe. She had feared he would meet with an unforgivable from one of the aurors. The ministry officials had decided that there was no use taking prisoners and were killing the death eaters if needs be. Luckily for the light most of the new recruits were not powerful enough to cast Avada Kedavra and killed their victims using slicing hexes and other brutal means.

"My lord," Pansy yelled out as soon as they neared Voldemort. "I have caught you Potter's mudblood."

"Quiet!" Voldemort hissed in annoyance. "Severus, is this Potter's favorite mudblood?" He asked his faithful follower.

"Yes my lord and I have brought her to you as requested," Severus said knowing Pansy was going to speak out of turn again and hoping she was just killed now.

"I caught her, my lord," Pansy said giving Hermione a punch to the ribs.

"Enough!" Voldemort hissed again. "I said to capture this vile creature not harm her. Is it true that this slip of a girl caught your target before you Severus?" He asked curiously.

"Yes my lord, although it is not hard to capture someone who is grieving over the body of a dead classmate. The mudblood was not paying attention and didn't even have her wand drawn." Severus told him. "Any idiot could have grabbed her, my lord."

"Leave us," Voldemort hissed at Pansy and Severus took over full control of Hermione who had made a single noise since she was grabbed. "So you are the great mudblood head girl that the fool Dumbledore trusts so." He was disappointed his barb had not caused her to yell at him. "You are a foolish girl. Do you really believe you and your little friends could ever defeat me?"

"You will speak when asked a question mudblood," Severus growled at her and gave her a slight shake. Hermione was leaning back against Severus' strong frame concentrating her entire effort on blocking her mind so the monster in front of her could not read her fear or her thoughts about Severus. She loved how he held her so gently yet to anyone it would look like a bruising grip. He also had not taken her wand which she still had hidden in the wand sheath on her arm.

"Tell me mudblood; do you think your friend Harry Potter will be able to save you?" Voldemort laughed evilly. "Or do you think it will be the great fool that will come save you?"

"The only great fool here is you. You and your army are surrounded and outnumbered. Even if you kill me you will still loose. Harry is going to kick your arse!" Hermione told him with a glare, infusing her voice with as much venom as possible.

"This from a worthless muggle-born chit whose only accomplishment is a line of hair care potions. For tying the all time highest scores you have nothing to show for your wisdom." Voldemort cackled. "You should just join me now and I will spare your life. I'm sure one of my loyal followers would like using you as a house elf."

"I would never join you, you filthy piece of slime. I am stronger than that, nothing you could ever do could get me to bow down before you," She threatened knowing he would take that opportunity to try Imperio and prove her wrong. Snape smirked as well at how she was keeping him talking and giving Potter the time needed to approach.

"We'll just see about that," Voldemort said knowing he would enjoy breaking the impertinent little chit. "Imperio," he said pointing his wand at her. "Now bow before me in reverence." He expected someone as week minded as her to instantly bow. He looked up to see her smirking at him.

"What's the matter, your little curse not working?" Hermione asked in a smug voice. "I had always heard that no one was able to cast off one of your unforgivables. But then we both know that is wrong since now I've done it and I know Harry has." Severus had to work extra hard to hide his amusement. He didn't know that Hermione had the balls to taunt the darkest wizard of all time.

"What have you done?" Voldemort yelled in outrage after trying the curse three more times without results, even with Severus helping him.

"I guess I do have something to show for my life then huh?" Hermione said in a sing song voice she knew would grate on the nerves of the dark lord. "You see, I've developed a little potion that counters Imperio."

"How? Where did you brew such a thing without my knowledge?" Severus asked with mock outrage.

"Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. You know the one that holds the entrance to the chamber of secrets. I wasn't going to trust some Slytherin with my potion; none of you are worthy enough to try it." She said haughtily. She was just itching for him to try Crucio on her; she knew that would really irk him. "I guess you could say I've found a way to forgive one of the unforgivables."

"If you won't bow down in reverence then you will bow down in pain!" Voldemort hissed, "Crucio!"

"That the best you got?" Hermione asked laughing at him. "That didn't even tickle. I thought you were supposed to be all powerful or some other load of crap like that." She knew she was pushing it now and was hoping Harry would hurry or the only thing they would have to say about her was that she succeeded in royally pissing him off before he used the one unforgivable she couldn't block.

Voldemort didn't know what to make of the outspoken girl in front of him who was unaffected by his curses. He tried Crucio on her two more times and each time he cast it she would only laugh. "Fine," he hissed in anger. "If unforgivables don't work then a severing charm across you neck most definitely will. I will be most pleased to see you dead in a pool of your own dirty blood." He started to raise his wand and was surprised she had the gall to speak again.

"You blood is just as dirty as mine is Tom Riddle. You are a half-blooded orphan. You shouldn't have even been allowed in Slytherin house with your father being a muggle!" She yelled hoping to stall him. She had never thought that drowning in her own pool of blood would be the way she died; it just didn't seem very dignified.

Voldemort shouted the curse with rage but Severus pulled her out of the way and down to the ground with him. "Severus!" Voldemort hissed in anger.

"My lord if she can cure the unforgivable perhaps she could be of use to us later," he told the mad man.

"She will die Severus, but first you must be punished for acting without my permission, Crucio!" Voldemort said watching Severus scream with pain.

"Stop!" Hermione yelled, furious at the monster for hurting the man she loved. She was unaware that Severus was just playing along and that he had taken the potion and was not hurt.

Voldemort looked up at her and paled. She was glowing in a purple halo, her hair was blowing in a breeze of its own. Hermione watched as the most evil wizard lowered his wand in fear, fear of her. She could see the fear in his red eyes and knew instinctively that it was because of her yet she didn't know why. "Not possible," He croaked out as he slowly was backing away.

Harry and the squad were almost through. He was fighting harder than ever now that he could see that Voldemort held Hermione hostage. There were only a handful of death eaters between them now. "Now is the time Harry," Albus told him. "Show them your true colors!" Harry nodded and transformed into Flames. He flew above the fighting mass and sang his phoenix melody. He could see many fights pause to look at him and some even called out that it was the Heir of Gryffindor. He let out one last long note and landed to the side of Voldemort who was still backing away from Hermione in terror. He transformed as he landed and there were many gasps on both sides as they realized that he was the Heir of Gryffindor.

As planned Harry cast the most powerful freezing charm on Voldemort and it stopped him in his tracks. It would only hold him temporarily and if it wasn't for his increased powers and Voldemort's inattention it never would have worked. Ginny was instantly behind him. She laid both her hands on his shoulders and began the spell. "I love you Harry Potter. As soul mate to soul mate, receive my love." Harry could feel the love from Ginny and began to glow a soft white. As he looked at his nemesis he realized that as much as he loved Ginny and vise versa, her love alone would not be enough to bring down the evil that is Voldemort. He couldn't even call for help as the next words he spoke had to finish the charm or all would be lost.

Luckily Ginny was still in tune with his feelings and thoughts and called out for help. "He needs more love; it's not strong enough yet!"

Hermione scrambled over to her friends side and placed her hand on his left shoulder. "I love you Harry Potter. As sister to brother, receive my love." It was no surprise to anyone who heard her that she used sister instead of friend. She and Harry were too close to be anything other than family.

Ron, who had left his squad as soon as Harry approached Voldie, hurried to Harry's right side. "I love you Harry Potter. As brother to brother, receive my love."

Albus is next, "I love you Harry Potter. As Grandfather to grandson, receive my love."

"I love you Harry Potter. As father to son, receive my love." Remus added. As each person said the beginning of the spell the white light around Harry got brighter. Severus and many of the squad were holding off the death eaters that had rushed to their master's side when they saw Harry approach.

"I love you Harry Potter. As mother to son, receive my love." Tonks added standing next to Remus. As she held Remus' hand the light got even brighter.

"Hold onto someone you love and Harry can receive your love for them as well." Ginny yelled as she felt the surge when Tonks touched Remus.

Fred, George, Bill and Charlie joined hands and Fred held onto Ron. As one they said, "I love you Harry Potter. As brother to brother, receive my love." The white light doubled in brightness as there is one thing all Weasleys have in abundance and that is love.

Draco stood behind Ginny, "I love you Harry Potter. As brother to brother, receive my love." Several Death eaters gasped to see the young Malfoy heir helping the light and claiming to love Harry Potter as a brother.

Gabrielle held onto Draco, "I love you Harry Potter. As friend to friend, receive my love." The white light was bright now and it was growing with every person added.

Neville, after taking out two more death eaters, placed his hand on Hermione's shoulder. "I love you Harry Potter. As brother to brother, receive my love." Luna held onto Neville and added her love as well.

Justin, Dennis, Blaise and the Queen were left to defend the group as Arthur joined the spell. "I love you Harry Potter. As father to son, receive my love." He had one hand on Charlie and the other on George and the light brightened significantly.

"We need more people who love them," Justin said knowing that they were the only ones left and that the others couldn't get through the wall of death eaters surrounding them.

The Queen dropped her shield and joined the spell. "I love you Harry Potter. As Queen to Subject, receive my love." The light was almost blinding at that point as the Queen had love for every one of her subjects and they all had love for her.

Severus heard Ginny say they only needed one more, but Justin, Dennis and Blaise were outnumbered and couldn't drop their shields without a gap forming. He could hear the other DA and Order members fighting on the other side yelling out their love for Harry in hopes it would help the spell but it wasn't quite enough. Severus saw that Voldemort had almost broken the freeze spell. He was trying to move his mouth and a cold laugh fills the air. It was time to end the spell, so he did what he knew he had to do and hurried to Hermione's side and held her hand. "Traitor!" Voldemort had the strength to yell out before he adds to the spell.

"I love you Harry Potter. As friend to friend, receive my love." Severus said completing the first stage of the spell as the white light surrounding Potter became so thick that you couldn't see him any more.

Harry felt the power course through him and knew it was time. "As light overcomes dark so will good overcome evil. Tom Marvolo Riddle, receive my love." As Harry finished the spell the ball of white shot straight at Voldemort who screamed in agony before crumbling into a pile of ash.

They all stood still and watched as the ashes of the evil man were sucked into a crack in the ground and swallowed forever. Voldemort was defeated, and this time it was forever. There was a cheer from the side of light as they returned to fighting twice as hard as before knowing that they were victorious.

Harry stumbled forward, his three best friends the only thing keeping him upright. "Harry, you did it mate, you won." Ron told him as they lowered him softly to the ground as his legs would not support his weight.

"It's over Harry, you can rest now." Hermione told him with a smile as she could see how drained her friend was.

"Ginny?" Harry called reaching out. His eyes were raw from the light of the spell and he could only see blurs not people.

"I'm here Harry," She said brushing a kiss to his lips. "I'll always be here my love."

"I could feel them," Harry told them as he started to drift off to sleep. "Mum, dad, Sirius, they were all there too. I love you." He then drifted off to sleep as his body had used all its power to take out the evil man.

Ginny and Albus remain to take care of Harry while the rest head off to round up the rest of the death eaters and get the wounded to white squad. The war may have ended but the battle was still going on.


	45. Fighting for the Future

Chapter 45: Fighting for the Future

Remus was the first to break off from the group after spotting a fat rat with a silver paw scurrying across the lawn. He used the spell to change the anamagi back into human form and it hit Wormtail and he instantly became a man again. "Remus my old friend it's so good that you are not hurt." Peter said trying to think of a way out of the situation.

"I am not your friend Peter. You gave up every right to my friendship the day you betrayed Lily and James." Remus told him as they exchanged light spells. "And what did you betray them for, a mad man who was destroyed in the end by James' son. Tell me Peter are you happy with your decision?"

"I was afraid," the small man whimpers as he dodges another of Remus' spells. "I wasn't strong like all of you, he would have killed me."

"We would have protected you with our lives," Remus snarled. "And you betrayed us thinking it would save you. There is no escape this time; you will finally pay for what you have done."

Peter, startled by the venom in the voice of the usually calm man, knew that he had no chance of out dueling the werewolf. So the rat did the only thing he could and lunged at his one time friend. Since Peter weighed more than Remus he was able to throw him off balance. The two fought and intense hand to hand battle. It was obvious that Wormtail had gained some strength; perhaps all the curses from the Dark Lord had built his endurance. Remus normally would have had no problem fighting off Peter except that he had used quite a bit of his energy and power in the battle already and all Peter had done was hide.

"Peter why fight. Everyone knows you were with Voldemort. The only way out for you is to live the rest of your life as a rat in a sewer somewhere. What kind of life would that be? Just stop and turn yourself in." Remus said to him trying to regain his strength and figure out a good way to subdue his old friend.

"A life as a rat is better than a life as a soulless mongrel in Azkaban!" Peter shouted.

"You do realize that the dementors are gone from there and that the worst you can get is life imprisonment," Remus told him wondering why they ever brought Peter into their group in the first place. The fight continued and Remus finally pushed Peter away far enough to reach his wand and stun him. He conjured ropes that wouldn't allow him to transform and then sank down to the ground. Remus was hurt and he knew it. Peter had lots of strength in his fake silver hand.

Remus looked down to see a slash across his side that was bleeding freely. He had never worried about cuts before as he had dealt with worse while transformed, but this one was deadly. He had been slashed by Peter's silver hand and he could feel the silver poisoning his blood stream, after all silver was deadly for werewolves. He just hoped Tonks would forgive him.

Draco was making his way through the fight picking of any death eaters he could and helping any of the injured aurors and ministry personnel that he found alive. There was a flash of green up ahead and he rushed forward in time to see Kingsley Shacklebolt go down. Draco immediately started dueling the death eater who was still laughing about killing an auror.

"You filthy traitor," the death eater hissed at him. "I can't believe I ever thought myself in love with you!"

"Pansy?" Draco asked in shock but was still quick enough to dodge her hex. "Why did you kill him? What is the point in killing?"

"Why not?" Pansy asked him laughing again. "And to think our lord thought you were loyal. I can't wait to take you before him and see what he does with you. You'll be worse than dead when he finishes with you."

"Voldemort is dead." Draco told her with a smirk. "Potter just killed him. I saw it with my own eyes. You picked the wrong side."

Pansy didn't know how to comment to that. "You're lying, just trying to mess with my head." She said obviously not sure of herself anymore. "But it doesn't matter. We will still win and I've already killed 3 aurors. Do you want to be next Drakie darling?"

"You're crazy," Draco said as he covertly reached down and picked up Kingsley's wand. "I should just kill you now and save us all the trouble."

"You can't kill me," Pansy said with a laugh. "Your precious Order and the ministry would never forgive you for using an unforgivable."

"That's true, but they let aurors use them." He said with a glare. "Like my friend Kingsley here who you didn't even think about as you killed him. He was a better person than you'll ever be." Pansy just sent more curses at him that he easily dodged. She had obviously used most of her power to cast the killing curse as it took a powerful wizard to cast it. "Kingsley and I had a little mishap over Christmas where we accidentally took each other's wands since they look so similar," Draco told her conversationally. "Interestingly enough his wand worked quite well for me, and now I have his wand. Since he's an auror anything that I cast with it would seem like he did it and I would never be held responsible."

Pansy's eyes widened and she became afraid for the first time in the battle. Draco hated her and was standing in front of her with a compatible wand that could cast an unforgivable. "You don't have the nerve to cast the killing curse." She spat at him hoping to talk him out of it. "It's sad really; your father is probably rolling in his grave knowing what a muggle lover his son has become."

"That's interesting as he already knew before he died. You see, I killed my father." Draco said watching her pale. "And now I kill you. Avada Kedvara." The green light sped towards his one time friend and she crumbled to the ground. "Good bye Parkenson." He said as he looked around for other death eaters to kill. Now that he had Kingsley's wand he could take out any of them that he wanted to. They had hurt too many of the people he cared about and now he was going to pay them back while he could. They deserved death not spending the rest of their lives rotting in prison, it almost made him wish the dementors were still there. At least then he would know they were getting what they deserved.

Draco bent down next to Kingsley's body and shut his eyes. "Safe passing my friend. May we meet again in the next world."

Severus and Hermione took off together in the direction of a handful of death eaters that had run when they saw Voldemort fall. Soon the two were engaged in a fierce duel with the four death eaters. The death eaters were screaming obscenities and sending nasty hexes at Severus for betraying them. Hermione had to fight them off as Severus could only defend himself against the barrage of curses. She had taken out two of them with a nasty combination of jelly legs (changed to affect the whole body) and the eat slugs curse Ron had tried on Malfoy in 2nd year. The two men were puking up all kinds of things and couldn't control the movement of their bodies. She was still dueling the 3rd death eater when the 4th was able to hit Severus with an extremely powerful Confundus Charm.

Hermione had to duck as Severus started aiming spells in random directions. Luckily one of them hit the man she was dueling, giving her time to disarm and tie up the 4th death eater. Severus was muttering to himself and fighting invisible enemies and she knew she had to do something before he hurt himself or someone else on their side.

She finally disarmed him and put him to sleep. She hated having to immobilize him but it was safest for everyone involved. She noticed they were quite close to the school and decided to take Severus to White Squad on her own. She levitated him and started off to the main entrance.

"What happened to him?" Molly Weasley asked her as soon as she was inside the entrance hall.

"He was hit with a very strong Confundus charm and I had to put him to sleep so he wouldn't hurt himself or me." Hermione told her as she was instructed on which isle of beds to place him on. She took him to the far side of the great hall where all the stable patients were. He would be fine in a few days most likely and just needed to stay out of the way.

"How's the battle going?" A much frazzled Poppy Pomfry asked as she healed a 5th year Hufflepuff boy.

"Harry defeated Voldemort," Hermione said with a smile. "We just have the death eaters to subdue and then it's over for good."

"Thank Merlin!" Molly and Poppy said before rushing off to help more wounded fighters. Hermione took that as her cue to leave and decided she was needed in the fight.

Ron and the twins headed off towards a group of magical law enforcement officers and ministry officials that looked in need of help. Fred and George were helping him with White squad and retrieving the injured. They were only half way to the group of injured MOM employees when 5 or 6 death eaters surrounded the group and started torturing them.

"Stop," they heard a voice yell and two of the 6 were taken out. The 3 boys ran as fast as they could toward the group hoping to get there in time to help. Whoever was fighting to protect the group was doing a very good job but they knew one person couldn't hold off 4 death eaters for long.

They were almost within cursing distance when they recognized who was fighting. It was Percy and he was defending the injured wizards. Just as Ron and Fred released their first hexes at the death eaters they saw the green light heading for their estranged brother. "NO!" George yelled out in anguish as the three watched their brother be murdered right in front of them.

The four remaining death eaters turned towards their new targets. One of them was cruel enough to taunt, "Look, more Weasley's this should be as easy and fun as the last one."

That was all it took to set off the Weasley temper more than it ever had been. Ron started throwing hexes that he wasn't even aware that he knew. His aim was to cause the death eaters as much pain and suffering as possible. The twins took that as their cue and started throwing every single nasty hex they could think of at them.

The injured MOM employees that were still conscious watched in stunned silence as Ron and the twins avenged their brother. Even though most people knew that Percy Weasley was estranged from the family they realized that he had come to their aid and died for the side of good. They were sad that his brothers had to watch him die but were glad they were there to take on the death eaters. No one would ever think a Weasley weak again; even the ones everyone only thought were jokesters were a force to be reckoned with.

After the death eaters were in heaps on the ground the three conjured multiple stretchers and moved all of the injured onto them. There were 5 injured people and Percy to move. They were all silent as Fred conjured a white sheet and placed it over his brother's body before loading him onto a separate stretcher from the rest. Ron and George navigated the enlarged stretchers full of injured persons up toward the school with George following solemnly behind levitating Percy.

Ginny and Albus were bringing in a passed out Harry Potter and saw the three boys. Ginny had never seen her brothers look so sad and haunted before. That was when she noticed the sheet covering the person on George's stretcher. She didn't know who it was but knew she couldn't handle finding out just yet. It had to have been someone close to their family for it to have all three of them nearly in tears. She knew they had to concentrate on the battle first and mourn their losses later.

Bill and Charlie were fighting together as it was always better to fight in pair if possible so you had less chance of being surrounded. They had just taken out 2 death eaters each when they saw another set of them up ahead. There was someone on the ground still trying to fight them off and they hurried forward, throwing spells the whole time. Bill had to steady himself of his brother's shoulder when he saw the state Fleur was in. She was barely conscious and her beautiful hair had been singed off but she was fighting with everything she had in her. There were two students next to her that were unmoving and most likely dead. The two death eaters were skilled duelers and must have been playing with Fleur for once they turned on Bill and Charlie the boys had a hard time defending themselves.

Bill stood in front of Fleur, protecting her from any more damage. He was dueling the less experienced of the two death eaters and it was a good thing since his mind kept screaming at him to check on Fleur. He knew he couldn't help her until he beat the man in front of him and redoubled his efforts.

Charlie was getting the stuffing knocked out of him. The death eater was fond of slicing hexes and severing charms and it took all his years of Quidditch reflexes to dodge the ones that could have easily have killed him. He had slashes across his face, chest and arms and was loosing blood at a fast rate. Bill was still battling the other one and wasn't in a position to help him. Charlie, for the first time in his life, was afraid he was about to die.

The next severing charm the man sent at him he didn't have time to completely dodge. The man had aimed for his stomach in hopes of cutting him in two but he moved in time for the charm to hit a less life threatening area. The charm severed off his left arm from about four inches below his elbow down. Luckily, it wasn't his wand arm but the pain and loss of blood made him collapse. He was sure now that it was his last moment on earth.

"Stupefy!" He heard yelled from behind him and the death eater crumbled to the ground. Another shout of the same spell and the one Bill had been fighting was taken out as well. Charlie remained conscious enough to see the angelic face of the woman of his dreams look worriedly down at him.

"Hang in there Charlie; I'll get you to the medics." He heard Hermione's beautiful voice sooth him before the darkness engulfed him.

Bill checked the two students and realized they were both dead before taking care of Fleur. "Thank you for saving us," he told Hermione as they hurried to the makeshift hospital with their severely injured friends. Charlie was loosing a lot of blood and if he didn't get treated very soon he wouldn't make it. Fleur had a wide assortment of hexes and spells upon her and it would take a long time to sort her out, but at least she was alive. That was more than she could say for her two classmates that had died next to Fleur.

Queen Amelia rushed back towards where she had left her husband to help Harry with Voldemort. She knew that if anyone of the death eaters recognized him they would stop at nothing to destroy him. When she reached him there were only three death eaters left and a large amount of black cloaked figures littering the ground around them. Edward was fighting alongside Pavarti and Justin, the only three still able to fight.

Amelia took out two of the death eaters with one curse and the last one was quickly stunned by Justin. "Is he dead?" Edward asked as he sank to the ground exhausted. He had been hit with quite a few curses and was feeling drained of power.

"Yes love, he's gone forever." She said as she quickly surveyed the scene to see if anyone needed immediate medical help. There was one dead student in Slytherin robes and three girls that were unconscious and bleeding. The girl who had been fighting was crying over a girl that looked like her twin.

The Queen hurried over and examined the three students and determined that they were in bad shape but stable. "I need you two to help me get these three into the school. They are badly hurt and in need of a medic."

Pavarti jumped up and conjured stretchers for her sister and best friend and Justin helped her set them carefully onto the stretcher as the Queen had said not to perform any more magic on them. The three girls were soon being levitated towards the entrance hall along with the King. "You two did well, thank you for helping my husband." Amelia told Justin and Pavarti.

"It's what we've been training for madam," Justin said as they reached the doors to the school.

Poppy rushed over to help the King. "Help the girls first they are in worse shape than I," he told the medi-witch. Poppy nodded and hurried to fix up Padma, Lavender and Millicent Bullstrode. Millie was in the worst shape as she had been hit with several slashing hexes but luckily they didn't damage any vital areas. Padma had a head injury and would most likely be unconscious for several days. Lavender had passed out from the pain of having both her arms and legs broken by a hex.

"You should stay here with them," Justin told Pavarti knowing she would be no good to the fight if she was worried about her sister and best friend. "I'll head back out. Thanks for saving me from that blinding hex." He nodded towards Hannah before leaving so she would know he was alright since she was too busy to stop and talk to him.

"What happened," Amelia asked Edward softly. She could tell there was something bothering him greatly.

"That boy, the Slytherin, he and the Slytherin girl stuck to my side like bodyguards. They helped me fight off the pack of death eaters along with the other 4 students. We were outnumbered 20 to 7 at the beginning. Once we had taken out half of them they started throwing the really powerful stuff. Then one of them recognized me and laughed. Two of them sent the death curse at me at the same time." Here he paused looking sadder than she had ever seen him. "The boy jumped in front of me and took both curses. He didn't even pause to think about it… he just gave his life for mine. He was so young. How did it come that this war was fought by children?" He asked her with tears in his eyes at the losses they had received.

Amelia didn't know what to say to comfort her husband. "He died a hero, fighting for the light. He and his family will be honored." She told him.

"No, they won't be. He was killed by his own mother and his father is one of the ones that went to Azkaban after the attack on Hogsmead last year. The girl sent a slashing hex at his mother that cut her throat. I believe the girl may have had feelings for the boy as I have never seen a Slytherin cry in public before. She took out two more before they got her." Edward told her and she was stunned to silence. She knew the Slytherin students had turned on what they had been raised to believe but to actually have to duel your own parent on opposing sides of a battle, no one should have to do that.

"Sleep now love, there will be plenty of time to mourn later." She told him kissing his forehead before heading over to see if the medi-witches needed any help.


	46. The Aftermath

Chapter 46: The Aftermath

The battle was over. The death eaters had all been subdued by one means or another. The remaining aurors and magical law enforcement officers were rounding them all up into one location to make transporting them to Azkaban easier. All their wands had been confiscated. The injured death eaters were lined up waiting for the medics from St. Mungo's to arrive. The wards were still in place so they would have to walk up from Hogsmead.

The remaining DA members were tending to the injured for the side of light. The great hall was full of the injured. The Order members were put in charge of counting the losses and gathering lost wands.

"It looks awful but I know we were lucky there were not more deaths," Luna told Hermione, Neville and Tonks as they made their way across the field. It was the most somber and down to earth Hermione had ever heard her friend sound and wished for the light hearted strange girl back. She knew they had all grown up way to fast as living through a war would do.

"I think I see someone else," Hermione said and led them over to where many death eaters were lying dead. "It's Theodore Nott, he was on Green squad," She said sadly. They covered him with the bright white sheet to signify a fallen member of the light before taking his wand and writing his name down.

"There are three wands lying here as well," Neville said picking them each up.

"That's Lavender's wand," Hermione said looking around again to make sure they hadn't missed her. "She must have been picked up by White squad." They tested the other wands and found out they belonged to Millicent Bullstrode and Padma Patil. "Terry Boot and Michael Corner are over here farther unless someone else has covered them." She said sadly leading them to the place where she saved Charlie and Bill. They gathered their friends' wands and covered them with the sheets.

I see someone almost at the edge of the forest," Tonks told them and they all moved in that direction. Hermione gasped and Tonks sprinted forward as they recognized Remus lying on the ground next to a bound Peter Pettigrew.

"Tonks," Remus croaked out barely able to raise his head.

"It'll be ok Remus, we'll get you help," She said with tears streaming down her face seeing her husband look so week.

"He cut me… with his… silver… hand." He said slowly between pained breaths. Hermione began to cry knowing there was little that could be done to save him. Neville was the first one to come to his senses and sent up both white and red sparks. White was to summon a healer and red to summon the aurors to take away the rat.

Ron hurried over to take Remus into the hospital wing. Tonks went with him so it left the other three to continue their trek. "Will he be ok?" Neville asked Hermione.

"No," she replied shaking her head sadly. "Even if they can get the wound to heal the silver poisoning will kill him the next time he transforms." The other two nodded sadly.

They gathered wands of fallen ministry of magic officials, aurors and magical law enforcement officers and covered them with the white sheets. "I feel bad that only way we know who they are is to test their wands. They fought so hard and gave their lives and we never even knew them in life." Neville said sadly as they covered another auror. It seemed that there was always another body to find and the three of them were getting very depressed.

"Oh no," Hermione said dropping to the ground before a fallen Slytherin. "Oh Malcolm," she said fingering his red sash as the others recognized him from her squad. She carefully pried his wand from his hand before closing his eyes and placing the sheet over him.

"The death eaters must have been targeting the Slytherins because I think a lot more of them were injured than the others." Neville said sadly. "I guess they thought they had betrayed them by fighting with us."

Hermione didn't say anything she just pointed forward where they could see the blonde hair of Draco Malfoy. Gabrielle was trying to console him as he knelt next to the body of his friend Vincent Crabbe. "I'm so sorry Draco," Hermione said trying not to cry at seeing another dead classmate. "He was a good man."

"He died a hero along with Greg," Gabrielle tried to comfort him and Hermione realized that Goyle had died as well.

"I thought they would be safe on White squad," Draco told them sadly. "They weren't powerful enough to be out here fighting."

Gabrielle helped him off the ground and back toward the school. He was bruised and had a cut on his face but other than that looked fine. Gabrielle was limping but otherwise hex free. She handed Hermione Crabbe's wand before heading off. Neville placed the sheet over the boy who once terrified him. "I wonder what happened, why weren't they together?"

"I'm sure we'll find out later," Luna told him as they continued their job. "It will take some time to get the stories of how they each fell."

They continued across the lawn to the outskirts of where the battle was fought. Luna shrieked as she stepped on something that popped. Hermione looked down to see the remnants of Moody's magical eye. "Moody! Moody where are you?" Hermione yelled out. "It's Hermione; we're trying to find you." She knew better than to approach the paranoid old wizard without stating who she was, he hexed first and asked questions only if he got caught.

"Here," they head a faint voice from behind a tree. They drew their wands, just to be careful, and hurried to the sound. They were all speechless at the damage they saw before them. Luna offered to take him back to the school as they knew he needed help quickly or he would be soon be wearing his own white sheet. They were amazed he was able to talk at all let alone remain conscious with all his injuries.

"Hang in there sir," Hermione told him carefully tucking his wand back into his hand. She knew he never went anywhere without his wand and would be much easier to handle if he was comfortable.

"Did… We… Win?" He gasped out so quietly they barely heard him.

"Yes. Voldemort is defeated for good and the death eaters have all been rounded up." Hermione told him trying to sound reassuring. "The war is finally over." A resemblance of a smile passed the old man's lips then before he succumbed to oblivion. Luna hurried off hoping that the cranky old man would somehow make it through.

They took their list and the wands back towards the school where the healthy ones would be meeting with Albus to report. The ministry would take care of all the bodies once the wounded were tended to.

Albus nodded solemnly to the gathered group. The only ones gathered were Arthur, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, Bill, Rosmerta, Fred, George, Alicia, Tonks, Ginny, Gabrielle, Justin, Draco and Madame Maxime. Everyone else was either injured or helping the injured. "Hermione," he said sadly, the twinkle no longer in his eye. "How many confirmed dead have you found?"

Hermione took a deep breath knowing they were all waiting with baited breath hoping she would not read the name of a loved one. She had checked with the white squad and updated her list with those who had not survived after being brought in for help. "We confirmed the deaths of 12 aurors, 10 magical law enforcement officers, 15 from either Hogsmead or the Ministry of magic and 12 of our own." At his nod of head she knew that she would have to tell them which order members perished.

"We lost 6 DA members. Theodore Nott from Green Squad, Malcolm Baddock from Red squad, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle from White squad and Terry Boot and Michael Corner from Blue squad." She told them sadly, pausing before the next list. "We lost 5 Order members: Elphias Doge, Hestia Jones, Emmeline Vance, Dedalus Diggle and Kingsley Shacklebolt." She paused then, not wanting to have to say the last name.

"Who was the 12th?" Albus asked her and she looked sadly at the Weasley's in the room.

"We also lost Percy Weasley," she told them letting a tear slip down her face at the sad expressions on the Weasley's faces. "The field has been cleared," she told the headmaster as she handed him the list and the wands. "There are many injured who will be in need of their wands and we were unable to locate Kingsley's wand."

"I have it here," Draco told them holding up a wand that looked remarkably like his own. He was very quiet and kept hold of Kingsley's wand. None of them were very interested in Order business as they all needed time to grieve.

"White squad will need a break in a few hours. I would like it if any of you could get a few hours sleep and then relieve them for a few hours sleep. In the morning we will move the non-order members and non-students to St. Mungo's for treatment and the rest of the injured will be moved to the hospital wing. Cots have been set up in the next room for any of you to have a nap." Albus told them, "I will need your help tomorrow in making a list of the injured so we may owl their families. Now go and rest, we will meet again soon. Thank you for your hard work. We will remember our fallen once we have tended to our wounded."

"Poppy, take a break," Hermione told the school nurse. "They are all sleeping and if something goes wrong I'll come get you right away. You're not going to be any help to them if you're exhausted and falling asleep on your feet." She finally got Molly, Poppy, Hannah and Susan to take a few hours rest. The rest of White squad had surrendered to sleep the minute it was mentioned leaving the capable Order and DA members to man the injured.

There would be 15 beds needed for long term stay in the hospital wing in the morning. There were 6 others that would most likely be released after being told to take it easy and the rest would be moved to St. Mungo's. Mad-Eye Moody was in stable but critical condition along with Sylvester Spinnet, both had lost a lot of blood. Hermione was told that without the blood replenishing potion she had given him Sly never would have made it. Charlie was sleeping peacefully but his arm would never grow back. Fleur was better but still had side effects from many hexes and would take a while to be back to normal. Both Padma Patil and Colin Creevy had substantial head injuries and although stable neither had regained consciousness.

Minerva was still in bad shape and was told she would have to walk with a cane for the rest of her life. King Edward, Lavender, Millicent, and Blaise were all slowly healing and would need a few more days bed rest. Remus was in the worst condition of any of them. The silver was poisoning his blood stream and attacking his werewolf blood. He was weak and wracked with pain. Poppy had been able to clean and close the wound but it only delayed the inevitable. Remus would die the night of the next full moon when he transformed with the silver in his blood.

Hermione watched as Tonks sat between Harry and Remus and wept. Harry was worn out and couldn't even raise his hand but he had been awake on and off and would be fine once his magic reserves were back to normal. Hermione walked closer and gently touched Tonks' shoulder. Tonks buried herself in Hermione's comforting embrace and allowed her to conjure another cot between her two men. "Try and rest Tonks so that you can talk to Remus when he wakes," She told her and eased her onto the cot. "I promise to watch over both of them."

"Hermione," Harry asked her weakly and she hurried to his side. "Tell me the truth, what is wrong with Remus. Tonks just cries but I can see him breathing so I know he's not dead."

"He has silver poisoning," she told him hoping he understood and she wouldn't have to tell him that his father was going to die.

"He'll get better right. I mean silver isn't fatal." Harry said confused.

"Silver isn't normally fatal but to a werewolf it's worse than belladonna." Hermione told him carefully. "I'm sorry Harry but there is nothing that can be done for him. Poppy has healed his wounds but when the next full moon hits…" She just couldn't say it.

"No," Harry said starting to cry. "No, Hermione I can't loose another father. Please, there have to be something someone can do. Isn't there a potion or something? Can't you or Snape make one? Please Hermione…" He begged her and she caved in.

"I'll go to the library in the morning Harry," she promised him. "I'll research anything available. I can't promise that I can find a solution in less than 2 weeks to something that has never been solved before."

"We have to try…" Harry got out before dozing off again. Hermione just sat silently crying at the pain he had to endure. No one should have to loose so many people they loved in such a short lifetime.

"I promise I'll do everything I can," She told him and kissed his forehead before continuing her rounds.

Hermione was sitting by Severus' bed when he awoke. "How are you feeling?" She asked him and he mumbled something unintelligible. "Severus, do you know who I am?" She asked wondering if he was still suffering from the Confundus charm. She was saddened that he didn't answer her and only kept muttering to himself.

"I'm afraid it's one of the strongest charms I've seen," Poppy told her as she reentered the ward. "I'm afraid with all his skills at shielding his mind that when the charm hit it's like he cannot get back inside his head."

"So you're telling me he's crazy now? Surely there is something we can do." Hermione said worriedly.

"He's not crazy he just doesn't exactly know what's going on. Albus and I feel he needs a big shock to force him back into reality. But neither of us could come up with something that would scare him into submission. Not even telling him that you-know-who was defeated worked. Do you have any ideas?" Poppy asked.

"Has Albus tried offering him the DADA position?" Hermione asked with a giggle, causing even the stern nurse to laugh.

"Albus believes it needs to be something possible but very implausible so that he would recognize the insanity of it and snap back into his mind." Poppy said.

"Will he be cured if that happens?" Hermione hoped so they could help Remus.

"No, it's just the first step. He'll still be confused for a few days to a few weeks afterwards." Poppy told her. "What's wrong dear you look like that's a death sentence. I'm sure he can survive a few weeks without taking house points or using excessive sarcasm."

"That's not it," Hermione said tearing up. "I have less than 2 weeks to find a cure for Remus. Without Severus' help I can't possibly make a cure in time. He has so much more experience with this type of thing plus he is an expert on wolfsbane."

"Hermione you are a brilliant young witch but scholars have never been able to cure this before. I know you'll work hard but please don't blame yourself if you can't find a cure." Poppy said looking saddened.

"I just don't think Harry can handle loosing another parent figure. He needs Remus to help him through everything that happened with the final battle. If the boy who defeated Voldemort can't have a happy ending then none of us deserve one." Hermione told her. "As soon as they are all moved into the hospital wing I'm starting my research."

"A very honorable cause my dear," Albus said from behind them obviously having heard their conversation. "But I believe we should help Severus first. The longer he goes without being in his right mind the less chance we have of getting him back."

"I have an idea," Hermione said with a mischievous smile. "I think it might just startle the daylights out of him." She leaned in and whispered to Albus who was twinkling and laughing by the end.

"It makes me wish for a muggle video camera to catch it all." He told her with a chuckle. "Allow me to make it more convincing." He said and waved his wand at her abdomen causing it to swell.

Poppy just stared at them wondering what they were up to. Hermione slowly sat down next to Severus, smoothing his hair out of his face. She winked at Albus and began the plan, "Severus darling, please wake up. Don't you want to feel the baby kick?" She asked him taking his hand and placing it on her newly swollen belly. "My darling husband, please look at me. Don't you want to feel our child? Severus you're a daddy now I will need you to give up potions until the twins are at least 5 years old. I'm sure there is a job in the misuse of muggle artifacts office at the ministry you could take. I'm sure it will pay well enough so we can afford to eat…"

Severus instantly shot up in the bed pulling his hand back as if he had been scalded and looking at Hermione like she had grown a second head. "But Hermione, we're not married… how… my head feels all fuzzy." He said shaking his head as if to clear it.

"Not to worry my dear boy," Albus said with a grin at Hermione as he reversed the charm to her natural figure. "You've been hit with a Confundus charm it will take many days until you're feeling your old self again."

"It's good to have you back with us," Hermione said kissing his cheek before leaving to let Poppy examine him. She wanted to get back to Remus and Harry before Tonks woke up.

"How do you feel?" Poppy asked him as he stared at Hermione's retreating form with a strange look on his face.

Severus looked at Albus, "I had the strangest dream that Hermione was pregnant with twins and she told me I would have to work at Arthur's old job to support her." He knew something was up when Albus chuckled merrily. "I'm not really married to her am I?" Severus asked him, not able to fully hide the disappointment in his voice.

"No my boy you are not. She is still in her 7th year." Albus told him making a mental note of how saddened Severus sounded when he realized they were not married. "You are a free man now Severus. Do you remember helping to defeat Voldemort?"

"I must still be confused as I remember it but I also remember telling Potter that I loved him," he said wondering why his mentor laughed again.

"Sleep now your memory will start improving with time." Albus said glad that he had checked on him. He had needed the laughs he had had. The tough parts were just beginning. They would have to have memorial services, talk to the press and get everyone's stories so they knew what happened to whom and how all their fighters fell. It was going to be one very busy day.


	47. Coming to Terms

Chapter 47: Coming to Terms

Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna and the rest of the able bodied DA and Order members were recruited to move the injured students, teachers and Order members to the hospital wing. They were also helping the healers portkey the injured to St. Mungo's. By 8 am they had everyone moved and the Great Hall looking like it normally did.

There were 20 who still needed beds in the hospital wing but 7 of them would be released in the next few days, including Harry who was getting stronger with every hour. Severus was released but told to stay close to someone at all times and that he wasn't allowed to touch any potions equipment or ingredients for at least a week and maybe longer depending on his recovery. Poppy would check him once a day to see his progress but as he was healthy there was no reason to keep him cooped up in the hospital wing.

Hermione had rushed straight to the library as soon as she finished helping move the injured. Ginny and Gabrielle had joined her and they were soon pulling down any book that had anything to do with silver, potions or werewolves and some others they hoped might have something. They had been working for a few hours when Madame Pince came in surprised to find someone in her library that she had sealed before going to the Gryffindor common room. "What are you three doing in here?" She asked them knowing they wouldn't be there without a reason after what had happened.

"Remus has silver poisoning," Ginny told her sadly. "We have less than 2 weeks until the full moon to find a cure for it!" Instead of clucking at them for messing up her library like she normally would have she did the unexpected and started pulling down more books and helped them look. The four women worked undisturbed and unsuccessfully until lunch when a house elf appeared with a tray of food. Pince surprised them all once again when she just reached for a sandwich and then continued flipping through her stack of books. The girls all just looked at each other for a moment before following suit.

The younger students were finally released from their common rooms for breakfast after the great hall was back to normal. Except for the scorch marks on the lawn and the number of people either missing or in the hospital wing it would be hard to tell the school had been home to a major battle the day before.

The students all filed into the great hall to join their classmates and the ministry and order members still at the school. The mood was somber and tense as they had not been informed of anything prior to that morning when they were allowed down to the hall. The students could be observed quietly making note of who was missing. It seemed every eye strayed toward the Gryffindor table where Harry and his friends usually sat. This morning there was a gang of very tired Weasleys in their spot along with Neville but the rest were absent. There were many rumors starting among the young ones on if Harry, Hermione and Ginny had survived. The rumors were only fueled by the devastated looks upon the Weasley family's faces.

Once everyone was seated Albus rose to speak. He smiled sadly out at the remaining student body. "It is with a sad but joyous heart that I am able to speak to you this morning. Yesterday a great battle, the greatest battle ever between light and dark, was fought here on Hogwarts ground. I am sad to say that many have lost their lives to this fight. As we mourn our losses it is imperative that we remember that their sacrifices were not in vain. We have won the war. Lord Voldemort is no more and the remaining death eaters have all been captured." He paused here to let the hall cheer. He saw many relieved faces among the students, so many of their lives had been touched in some way by the darkness.

"I want to thank every student who fought with the DA. Without your help this victory would not have been possible. The final fight between Voldemort and Harry Potter would not have been successful without his friends by his side. Harry is alive and well and resting in the hospital wing," he said and was met with a wave of relief from the crowd. "Harry along with 20 of his closest friends and family finally brought down Voldemort forever using a spell designed to channel love. Never let the power of love be doubted as it is what has finally won us our freedom."

"I also want to thank the Order of the Phoenix and the other ministry personnel who came to fight. Many aurors and law enforcement officers lost their lives to ensure our victory. In total we lost 12 aurors, 10 law enforcement officers and 15 ministry personnel during the fight. Since last night we have lost 3 more hit wizards and 2 more ministry officials due to fatal injuries sustained during the fight. It is now my sad duty to inform you that we lost 6 Order members and 6 students to the fight and we have one student and one teacher still in critical condition in the hospital wing as well as another 18 injuries that are being treated." The hall was silent as they absorbed the fact that their peers had died.

"The brave students that lost their lives defending what they believed in were Terry Boot and Michael Corner of Ravenclaw and Malcolm Baddock, Vincent Crabbe, Gergory Goyle and Theodore Nott of Slytherin. It was a privilege to teach these students and they will be honored forever here at Hogwarts. Before yesterday we had only had 2 student deaths in the past 100 years, both being murdered due to Voldemort (Cedric and Myrtle). We can now be content that no other students will loose their lives because of him."

"Memorial services for our fallen students and Order members will begin in a few days. Classes will resume 3 weeks from Monday. You may stay here at the school or go home to be with your families. A sign up sheet for students wishing to go home is at the back of the hall. The Hogwarts Express will be making weekly trips to London while we all greave our fallen and rejoice in our new freedom. All I ask is that you refrain from speaking with any reporters about what took place here. We will be coming out with an official statement at some point but we do not want to disrespect those who died to protect us by sullying their memories."

Luna approached Albus after breakfast. "Headmaster I know you are terribly busy but I thought about what you said about an official statement for the press." She told him quickly so as to not disturb him. He turned to her and motioned her to continue. "I was hoping you would assign me to that task sir. I will gather all the stories and write a brief tale for the press. I was also hoping you would permit me to write a book about the Order and the fight against Voldemort. Since it is no longer necessary to keep the Order a secret I could start at the beginning and chronicle all those who gave up their lives for the cause. Finally tell the real story that the press would never print."

"I think that is a perfect idea Luna," Albus said happy to have another task off of his hands. "I know you wish to write after school and this will be the perfect beginning for you. I will want to review anything you think should be released to the press before hand. I also think the book is a great idea; it is about time the real story came out. I am sure there will be many people willing to help you."

"Thank you sir, I will go get started on gathering the stories now." She told him with a smile before heading off towards the Weasley family.

"Excuse me Mr. Weasley, everyone," she said politely hating to interrupt the grieving family. "I know you are all hurting right now and may not want to talk, but I have been charged with gathering all the tales of the events of the battle. I thought I would start with your family and chronicle what each of you experienced during the battle."

"Well Luna you are just in time as we were all about to tell each other what happened before you walked up." Arthur told her and offered her a seat. She pulled out an enchanted quill that would write down everything they said (word for word not made up facts like Rita Skeeter). "I guess I'll start…" he said and proceeded to tell his battle story. 7 of them had been included in the spell to kill Voldemort (all but Molly and Percy) but after that their stories differed. Bill told about their fight to save Fleur and how Charlie had lost his arm and how Fleur was alright but in bad condition. They told her they were both saved by Hermione. Fred, George and Ron told the sad story of watching their brother Percy be killed in front of them while defending a group of injured ministry workers. Arthur saw Elphias Doge killed and watched Hestia Jones die of blood loss before he could get her to White squad. Molly told of the different injuries she treated and how she could do nothing to save Goyle when he stumbled in carrying a badly injured Minerva McGonagall. Luna went to find Fleur and Ginny next to finish off the Weasley's stories.

Luna found Ginny with Hermione and Gabrielle in the library researching a cure for Remus. The girls were willing to take a break and tell their stories. Hermione was the only one with a very interesting story of what happened to her before the show down between Harry and Voldie. "I ran after Sylvester Spinnet who had been dragged away by 3 death eaters. I was able to stun all of them but he was in bad shape. I gave him the blood replenishing potion I had in the stem part of my necklace and sent up white sparks. The sparks caught the attention of the death eaters and two of them grabbed me. Luckily Severus was near and tried to take me away from them but Pansy Parkenson was one of them and demanded to help take me to Voldemort." She then told the rest of her story up to where Voldemort was afraid of her.

"Why do you think he was afraid?" Luna asked her curiously. It wasn't like Voldemort to fear anyone and especially to show that fear.

"I don't know but it's a good thing he was or he would have noticed Harry's approach and the freezing spell wouldn't have worked as well." She told them. "After Voldemort was dead I headed off with Severus and we fought a group of Death eaters that were quite pissed that he had turned on them." She told them all about that fight and then about helping Bill and Charlie on her way back out. "If I did a correct mental count I believe I took out 54 death eaters from the start to the finish." She told them with a grim smile.

"That's the highest number I've hears so far," Luna told her with a small smile. "And you're the only one who was kidnapped for a bit too."

"I'm just upset that I didn't get to take out that cow Parkenson," Hermione told them. "She was already dead by the time I found her."

"Draco took her out," Gabrielle told them. "He saw her kill Kingsley and killed her."

"Won't he be in trouble with the ministry for casting an unforgivable?" Ginny asked concerned. "They checked all our wands after the fight!"

"He had Kingsley's wand," Gabrielle told them. "Over Christmas the two of them found out their wands were very similar and would work for each other.

Hermione remembered the tight grip Draco had on it after the battle. "That's good," she said surprising them all. "If I had a ministry wand that worked for me I would have killed those bastards too." The others nodded in agreement after thinking about it for a moment.

"Well I'm going to the hospital wing now to see who else's stories I can get. Good luck with the research." Luna told them with a smile. Ginny went with her to check on Harry and Charlie.

Fleur was resting in the hospital wing and was actually glad for Luna's visit. She hoped she could start to put everything behind her once she had told her story. She had been fighting alongside Terry Boot and Michael Corner when they were surrounded by a group of death eaters, she guessed around 10. They were getting hit pretty hard with some nasty hexes. She remembered killing the one that laughed after he killed Michael and that she and Terry were hopelessly outnumbered for a while. They fought the death eaters for almost a half hour before Terry was killed and they decided to play with her by drawing out her pain. That was when Bill and Charlie showed up. She said it was good they had or she would not be alive as she was barely able to raise her wand by that point.

The more stories Luna heard the happier she was that she was trusted enough to tell them. Everyone seemed relieved to tell their tale, like they could finally start the healing process now that someone else knew what they went through. She knew that she would have to be extremely careful with her writing so that the stories were completely truthful and yet would not make the heroes seem like the monsters the Death eaters were. She moved farther into the wing to talk with more patients.

"Luna, I want Draco here when I tell my story," Minerva told her weakly. "I'm not sure I'm up to telling it twice and he needs to hear it."

"I'll try and go find him," Luna told her with a smile but was saved the trouble when the blonde boy walked into the wing. "Draco, would you mind visiting with us for a moment or two please." She asked him, knowing he was still blaming himself for the loss of his friends. Draco nodded and with a smile at Minerva transfigured the uncomfortable chair next to the bed into a padded armchair so he could sit comfortably.

"Its time to tell my story," Minerva told him, "and I wanted you to hear it." She paused to gather her thoughts for a moment before continuing. "I was fighting with fellow Order members Emmeline Vance and Dedalus Diggle alongside a few ministry aurors. We were surrounded by death eaters and cut off from the rest of our side. There were only six of us and about 15 of the death eaters. One of the death eaters sent Crucio at Emmeline and when it didn't work they got frustrated and killed one of the aurors. The other two aurors quickly wore themselves out by killing 5 of the death eaters. The three of us Order members were sending every hex we could remember at the group and were making very little progress. Dedalus was the first one of us to go down. He was hit with a severing charm that decapitated him. Emmeline and I fought even harder at that point and I lost track of the aurors as they were fighting at our backs. The auror behind Emmeline must have fallen because she was hit with a curse from behind that knocked her down. The death eaters took advantage of that and hexed her legs so she couldn't stand or move them. She ended up bleeding to death when they sliced through her carotid artery." Minerva paused to wipe her eyes with her handkerchief.

"It was just me and the auror left at that point and at least 7 death eaters. They got through my shield and tossed me around a few times. That was when I heard a crack in my back and pain raced through my legs. They then broke all the bones in my left leg and killed the auror. I think they remembered me from when they were at Hogwarts because that's the only reason I can think of that they were playing with me. I was sure I was going to be killed when I heard Harry's phoenix song. The death eaters shouted out and watched Harry materialize next to their master. 5 of them ran off to help their master and I quickly stunned the other two while they were still distracted. I barely had enough strength left to send up white sparks." Minerva looked at the two students next to her bed and knew they needed to hear the next part but it was so hard to talk about.

"Misters Crabbe and Goyle were the ones who came to help me." She told Draco who immediately straightened in his chair. He had been trying to find anyone who knew how his friends had died. "They were an impressive team. Goyle was shooting offensive spells while Crabbe was keeping a protective shield around them. Goyle assessed my injuries and quickly splinted my leg to keep it stable during transport. He then apologized for not being able to conjure a stretcher, as it was too much work to try and maneuver it, before he picked me up and started carrying me back towards the school." She paused again to wipe her eyes. "That was when we were ambushed," she told them looking sadly at Draco. "I had nothing left to fight with; all my energy and magic were drained. Goyle set me down between them and they proceeded to try and fight off three death eaters on their own."

Draco looked down sadly. He knew his friends were not strong enough to take on more than one death eater at a time. He was so proud of them for fighting though. He would have thought they would have run instead of hold their ground.

Minerva knew she needed to continue her story before she got too choked up. "It was a brutal fight. Both Crabbe and Goyle were hit with multiple slicing hexes but they gave as well as they got. They took down one death eater that I'm sure did not survive and hurt the other two a fair bit. That was when Crabbe looked back at me and noticed that I wasn't doing well. I could feel my life force draining away and I'm sure I looked a sight. He yelled to Goyle to take me and go that he would hold off the attack so we could get away. I wasn't able to tell him no as I couldn't speak by that point. Goyle waited until Crabbe had him covered and picked me up again. He paused for a moment and smiled at Crabbe and said 'Give 'em hell Vince. You're the best mate I could ever have.' Then he hurried toward the school. He was limping and not moving very fast so I was able to keep track of Crabbe for a few more minutes. I saw him take out one of the remaining death eaters and was dueling with the other when a purple hex hit him in the gut and he crumbled. Crabbe had just enough energy left and cast the death spell at him. I saw the green light hit the surprised death eater before Crabbe fully collapsed."

She had to pause for a full minute to get her tears under control. Luna was wiping her eyes too and Draco was immobile with shock. "We barely made it into the school," she told them quietly. "I could tell that Goyle was hurt badly. Molly Weasley hurriedly put us both on a bed and went to tend to Goyle first. He refused and told her to help me first. He told her that Hogwarts just wouldn't be the same without me and that I had to survive." She blew her nose loudly after that. "Such a sweet boy and I never realized." She told them sadly. "I was able to croak out a weak thank you to him and he smiled at me. Molly quickly healed me but not quickly enough. Goyle bled to death in the bed next to me. Molly tried to calm me by telling me that he was beyond her help by the time he got to her but I don't know if it's true. I never expected two Slytherins to die to protect the head of Gryffindor. I can't tell you how sorry I am for your loss Draco. But I thought you should know that your friends died as heroes of the highest caliber. They were strong and fought bravely, never wavering in their determination."

Draco took his once hated professor's hand in his. "Thank you for telling me their story. I had thought that they just got caught in the crossfire." Luna left the two to sit there and talk about the boys. She needed a minute or two to compose herself for the next story. She hoped all of them were not that sad but knew they would be.

Draco found Gabrielle in the library to tell her that he had decided to go home to Malfoy manor for a few days to plan the memorial services for Crabbe and Goyle. He told her he needed some time away from everyone to sort out his thoughts. He promised the girls that he would see if he could find any additional useful information in his family library on silver poisoning. Gabrielle was reluctant to let him go by himself but she wanted to be close to Fleur in the hospital wing and to help research for Remus. "I love you," she told him giving him a hug. "Come back soon."

"I love you too," he told her giving her a soft kiss. "Owl me if you need anything."

"He's not handling this well is he?" Ginny asked Gabrielle once he was gone.

"No. I think he blames himself for involving all the Slytherins since we had the most losses out of all the students." She told them sadly. "I just hope he realizes that they made their own choices and that if he hadn't convinced them to join the light there would be a lot more gone to Azkaban or dead on the battle field."

"Is he upset about Pansy?" Hermione asked her having felt there was something more to his mood than sadness.

Gabrielle raised her eyebrow at her friend for being so perceptive. "I think that is a lot of it. He thinks he could have done more to turn her away from the dark. He also blames himself for not getting to Kingsley in time."

Their conversation was cut short by Molly Weasley walking in followed by Severus. "Hermione dear," she said relieved. "I've been looking all over for you."

"What can I do for you Molly?" Hermione asked trying not to look upset at how confused Severus still looked.

"We need you to watch Severus," she told her. "He is well enough not to need to hang out in the hospital wing but still confused and needs someone close by if he needs them."

"How did I get volunteered for this?" She asked her, "You know that I have lots of research to do!"

"We also know that you are going to be spending a lot of time down in the lab. We thought your research would be better off if you stayed in Severus' guest quarters so you were closer to the lab. This also allows you closer to him so you can keep an eye out for him." Molly told her. "There's no one else he would trust in his chambers other than Albus and he's too busy to watch him and we can't leave him alone."

"I'm standing right here woman!" Severus growled at her during one of his more lucid moments, earning a snicker from Ginny and a smile from Hermione.

"Severus, would it be ok if I stayed in your guest rooms while I research Remus' cure?" She asked him noticing that he seemed more focused at the moment.

"Fine," he told her and strode over to the potions section of the library.

"He has moments where he almost seems back to his old self but a few minutes later he is helpless as a baby." Molly told her to ease the confusion. "He'll walk into a room or start reading a book and then forget what he was doing or how he got there."

"We'll go downstairs after dinner," Hermione told her. "I'm almost through here anyway. There are more books in the lab that may have some info and after that I'm just going to start from scratch."

"Thank you," Molly told her and gave all three girls a hug before leaving. "Ginny we want to have a family meeting if you wouldn't mind joining us please." She said and led her daughter out of the room.

"I'll just keep looking here with Madame Pince," Gabrielle told Hermione. "Maybe we'll come across something while you're in the lab. There is nothing more pressing for me to do anyway." She told her friend, "Remus is the most important thing at the moment."

"Thanks Gabrielle," Hermione said with a smile. "I appreciate your help. I know everyone is busy right now but Remus' life is much more important to me than planning memorial services and speeches. The dead can wait because if we don't do this now then Remus will be with them."

"You'll find it," Gabrielle told her. "If anyone can find a way to help him you can. Just don't give up or get discouraged. You're trying to fit a lifetime of research into a few weeks."

"I won't give up," she promised. "Now let's see what else we can find before dinner!"


	48. Starting to Heal

Chapter 48: Starting to Heal

Harry and Tonks were by Remus' side when he awoke in the late afternoon. Harry's bed had been set up next to his fathers and Tonks was sitting between then with the curtains drawn around them for privacy. Tonks had finally stopped crying but as soon as she saw her love awake a new wave of tears crashed down her face. "Don't cry my love," Remus told her taking her hand in his weak one. "We both knew the risks of marrying during this war. I am sorry that I won't be able to be here with you but you know that I will never really leave you."

Harry felt his heart clench at the resignation in his dad's voice. He was already starting to say goodbye. "Don't give up on us dad," he told him. "Hermione is looking for a cure right now. You have to be strong until she can find it."

"Harry," Remus said shifting so he could look at the boy who had become his son. "I don't want to die but I also know the probability that she will find something is slim. I don't want the two of you to hold out too much hope for a miraculous cure. I don't want you to blame Hermione when she can't find something in time. You know they have studied this problem for years with no success and she has less than 2 weeks."

"We would never blame Hermione," Tonks reassured him. "We won't let her blame herself either. We know there is only one person to blame for your condition."

"That rat Wormtail," Harry bit out in anger. "First he betrays my parent and now he hurts you. I should have let you kill him when you had the chance in 3rd year."

"No Harry you were right then. James never would have wanted us to become murderers. Even Sirius was relieved you stopped us after he came to terms with his release. It just shows that we are better men than him. I told him not to fight and that he would not be harmed by the aurors if he just turned himself in, but he was too far gone. He stopped being the boy we were friends with when he betrayed your parents. I think all the good in him died that day." Remus told them sadly.

Tonks wiped her eyes as she smoothed back his hair from his face. "Please don't leave me," she begged him. "We have so much left to do together."

"They will have to wait for our next life," he told her with a smile. "Maybe next time I won't be a werewolf and we can have a family of our own. Not that you are any less of our son Harry," he added with a grin.

"If you pull through this we'll give that family a try in this lifetime," she told him giving him a gentle kiss so he wouldn't protest.

"I second Tonks' motion. I have always wanted a brother or sister and now that Moldy Voldy is dead there is no reason you two can't." Harry said with a wink.

Hermione had finished looking through all the 'relevant' books in the library and decided to head down to the lab after dinner to start reading through Severus' collection. "Severus let's go get dinner in the great hall and then go down to the lab." She called to him. He was reading quietly in an armchair by one of the windows. She couldn't tell what book it was but it was from the muggle section. He put a marker in the book and walked over to her.

"Can I take this book with me?" He asked her holding up the book so she could see the title to be "Lord of the Rings" by J. R. R. Tolkien. Hermione smiled and helped him check out the book even though she knew he owned a very nice copy in his collection. They headed down to the great hall for dinner. "Do I have to sit up there?" He asked her when she broke away to sit by the Weasleys.

He looked so lost and she couldn't help but feel for the man who would never normally show his emotions so easily. "You can sit here with us if you like," she offered as she sat down leaving room between her and Ginny. She didn't trust the twins not to take advantage of his confused state.

"Hello Severus. How are you feeling this evening?" Molly asked him.

"Just fine," he replied as he filled his plate before turning to Hermione. "I've never sat at the Gryffindor table before but I don't see any of my friends at the Slytherin table." He looked pensively at his house's table wondering where his classmates were.

"That's because all your Slytherin friends graduated a while ago when you did." Hermione told him gently. "You're a professor now; you usually sit at the teachers table."

"Is that why people are looking at me funny?" He asked and she noticed he was receiving some strange looks from the students in the hall and an amused look from Albus at the head table.

"They are just surprised," Ginny told him with a smile. "It's the first time they can remember the Head of Slytherin house sitting at the Gryffindor table."

"In fact it's the first time I can remember him sitting anywhere other that his exact spot at the head table," Bill commented with a chuckle. "Will he remember everything odd he did once he is no longer confused?" He asked his mother.

"Yes," she said trying to hide her chuckle behind her napkin. "I'm sure he'll be appalled to learn he sat here with us."

They ate in silence for a few more minutes before Severus started to laugh. "I remember you now," he said addressing the twins who were seated across from him. "You made the fireworks that made the toad lady mad." This apt description of Umbridge from the stoic Professor Snape had them all joining in the laughter. They spent the rest of dinner talking about the different things that had gone on that year.

"I see you are taking good care of our potions master," Albus told Hermione as he passed by their table to get Arthur for a meeting at the Ministry. "It's nice to see him out of his shell for once."

They all laughed again as Severus muttered under his breath, "meddling old fool." Albus looked like the twinkle was all the way back for a moment as he smiled at the man who had done so much for him.

Hermione had settled herself in front of the fire surrounded by potions texts. She had warded the lab to only admit her so Severus couldn't blow them both up on accident. He was sitting in his armchair still reading the book he checked out so she quickly got to work. There had been no less than 20 different attempts by potions masters throughout the years to try and find the same cure she was looking for and all had failed.

After 8 hours of reading through his texts she decided it was time for a break. She had only slept for 2 hours in the past 48 and her eyes were starting to droop. Severus was sound asleep in his chair with the book propped up on his chest.

She laid the book down and gently woke him. "Severus it's late and time to go to bed." She helped him into his room and was about to turn into her own when he wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't go," he said as he nuzzled her neck. "Stay with me." It was such a simple statement yet it made her face flush and her heart race. She knew it was just because of the charm and that he didn't understand what he was asking or who he was asking it of.

"I can't," she told him sadly as she wanted nothing else than to sleep with his arms around her. "Albus would not approve." She told him when she noticed the disappointed look on his face.

Severus knew she wouldn't stay. He loved her and knew it would never be, but he didn't want to let her go just yet. "Please," he asked quietly into her ear, pleased with the shivers it sent through her.

Hermione was melting. He sounded so lucid, so sure but she knew it was because he was confused and wouldn't take advantage of him like that. "Not tonight," she told him with a kiss to the cheek and hurried out of the room before she could change her mind and stayed.

The next morning Hermione was called along with Harry to the reading of Percy's will. His memorial service would be later that afternoon. Charlie was allowed to leave the hospital wing for the day as long as he kept to the wheelchair, didn't over exert himself and Molly was with him at all times. Fleur and Susan were the only other non family members invited.

Arthur was trying to keep his emotions in check as he opened the packet the ministry had sent him. There was a letter to be read first to everyone, individual letters to each of the family and then the will. His hand shook so badly trying to undo the seal on the first letter that it took him 3 tries. "Mr. Weasley, would you like me to read it out for you?" Hermione asked him placing a calming hand on his. "I know this is extremely difficult for you, let me try and make it somewhat easier." Arthur nodded in relief and sank down in a chair next to his wife.

Hermione took a deep breath before opening the letter. She looked at the family in front of her and with sadness in her heart began to read the letter.

My Dearest Family,

If you are reading this letter it means that I did not survive the war. It is my greatest wish that all of you have survived to read this. I know that I have wronged all of you and I can not begin to apologize for my actions. I want you all to know that I was trying to get my life back on track. Maybe I should start by telling you that a few months back my life hit rock bottom. I was still bitter and power hungry and wasn't ready to admit that you had all been right while I had been blind. I was at a pub in a shady part of London one night drinking myself into oblivion when I was approached by a man. He and I hit it off immediately. He told me that he agreed with my views on the ministry and that he and his friends all believed a change needed to be made. We talked for hours and I was agreeing with most of what the man was saying. I had felt that finally things were looking up; here was a man that I could relate to. I had been so lonely without all of you and this was the first person who really seemed to understand me. Everything was going great and we met a few more times at the pub before he mentioned his opinion of muggles. I experienced one of those moments of clarity where you realize just how far you've fallen. The man that I had been conversing with, agreeing with, bonding with, he was a death eater. I was being recruited to join the death eaters. I had never felt so sick in my entire life. In fact it probably saved my life because as I puked up all the alcohol I had consumed that night and was able to get away from the man without suspicion. I wept for hours that night wondering how I had stooped so low as to be approached by the very people I despised. I realized that night that I had turned into everything that I had once hated. It was a wake up call for me. I vowed that night to turn my life around and try and reconcile with all of you. I knew that I didn't deserve your forgiveness and that I would have to do something to prove that I had changed. That I was back to being the brother and son that you used to love, the one I used to be. For the last month or so I have been reorganizing my priorities. I have cleaned up my life. I stopped drinking and started to do a better job at work. I started treating people better and realized that I was still the same old Percy; I had just been buried under a layer of ambition. Please understand that I love all of you more than I could ever express. It saddens me that we were not able to reunite in this life. You are the best family I could have ever asked for and I am so sorry that I threw all of that away. I was wrong about everything. There should be a personal note for everyone in this packet as well. Please read it and know that I sincerely mean every word. I love you all and pray that you will live long and happy lives.

Sincerely,

Percy

Hermione finished reading and looked up at them all. She had tears running down her cheeks but had keep her voice calm through out the entire letter. Molly was sobbing into Arthur's chest and he cried into her hair. Ginny was clinging to Harry as they both cried. Ron sat silently weeping as Susan held him. The rest were all crying as well. Hermione knew it meant more to them to know that Percy wanted to come back to them than any of them could say. He had died a hero and now they all knew that he died loving them as well. She silently handed out the individual letters and went to sit back down and wait until they were ready for her to read the will. The letters were short and she hoped they helped them with closure.

Dear Mum and Dad,

Thank you for everything you have done for me. I am grateful for the wonderful life you gave me. I love you. Never doubt that. I have always loved you, even when I was a prat. Do not mourn me forever; we will meet again in the next life. Dad, congratulations on becoming Minister of Magic. I am extremely proud of you and proud to be your son. You are the perfect man for the job. Mum, thank you for never giving up on me. I loved my Christmas sweater and birthday cake.

Your Son,

Percy

Dear Ginny,

My beloved baby sister, I am so happy for you. Great job on your owl results and being made a prefect. I know you will do great things with your life. I wish you my best in your life with Harry. He is an honorable man and I know you two will be extremely happy together. It pains me that I will not be at your wedding (assuming he hurries up and asks the question) for I know you will be the most beautiful bride. Take care Gin-Gin.

All my love,

Percy

Dear Ron,

Congratulations on your upcoming wedding. Susan is a lovely girl and I wish you both the best. I am sure you were excited about being a Quidditch captain. I apologize for never making it to a game but I hear you are a great keeper. I am sure you will be successful in any career path you try. If I may offer advice, even if I don't deserve to, pursue something you love. Don't worry about money or prestige. They mean nothing and will leave you feeling empty. I want you to be happy. May we meet again in the next life.

Your brother,

Percy

Dear Fred and George,

The joke shop is wonderful. I've been in several times to check up on my favorite prankster brothers. I even bought a biting toilet seat, which rumor says was thought up by Hermione of all people! I was also happy to hear the two of you have girlfriends. Alicia and Katie are wonderful girls and I wish you all the best. Good luck in all your future endeavors. I am happy that you both have found a way to do what you enjoy.

Best Regards,

Percy

Dear Charlie,

I am glad you finally decided to come back to England my dear older brother. I am so proud of you for working at Hogwarts. A teacher's job is never easy but so rewarding. May you someday soon find that special someone to settle down with. Hogwarts is a great place. Have fun and good luck in everything you do.

Percy

Dear Bill,

I must first congratulate you on your engagement to Fleur. She is both beautiful and intelligent. I wish you both great happiness. I hear you have secured yourself a permanent position at Gringotts and the Goblins trust you with a very large account. That is a great accomplishment. I wish you joy in your new life with Fleur and will see you again in the next life.

Percy

Dear Harry,

I apologize for all the horrible things I said about you. I was blinded by ambition and lost track of everything. Thank you for being a better son and brother to my family than I was able to be. I expect you to take care of Ginny, she is precious. I think you are the bravest person I have ever met and I am humbled at the privilege to know you.

Sincerely,

Percy

Dear Hermione,

What to say to the greatest witch of the age? I am blown away by your brilliance. Tying the all time top scores with 4 tests still to go is amazing. Please be sure that my family reads all the letters I left them. I know I do not deserve their forgiveness but I want them to know just how much I care. You are the only one that I know will at least read this before tossing it in the fire. Thank you for being there for my family when I was too proud to be. I expect great things from you!

Your one time friend,

Percy

When she had finished reading her letter she smiled that they were all reading theirs without her coercion. She also noticed that the family's tears seemed to have lessened with the personal messages. She caught Arthur's eye and stood to read the will. "I Percival Weasley leave my home in northern England to my brother Ronald as a wedding gift to him and his soon to be wife Susan. All of the money in my Gringotts vault is to be split evenly between my siblings. My book collection I leave to Hermione Granger as I know she will appreciate it more than any of my family. I leave my flat in Diagon Alley to my brother Bill and his soon to be wife Fleur. My photo albums, memory box and post owl I leave to my parents. The rest of my belongings are to be divided as the family sees fit. If any of the above decline the inheritance their portion shall be donated to a reputable charity, preferably to help those the war has hurt."

She finished the reading and handed the paperwork to the correct parties. Ron was sitting in shock and Susan was smiling and crying at the same time at the thought that they had their own house now. They had been so worried about where they would live after the wedding as they no longer wanted to impose upon Harry. Bill and Fleur were quietly chatting on if they should move into the flat or look for something larger. Molly was still crying but looked more composed and Arthur just looked relieved that it was over for a few hours until the public memorial service later that afternoon. They knew it would draw a large crowd as well as many reporters would try to sneak in as he was the son of the minister of magic.

Hermione went to two memorial services that morning before Percy's. She attended Malcolm Baddock's service as well as the service for Theodore Nott. Ginny and Harry went with her to Nott's as he was on their squad and Draco accompanied her to both services along with Gabrielle as they were both Slytherins. She was surprised to see Fred, George, Lee and their three girlfriends at Malcolm's service. Lee stood and told the public Malcolm's battle story. Fred and George were helping Harry fight Voldemort and the rest of them were still fighting death eaters. They were fighting alongside Red squad and watched Malcolm fall.

King Edward stood to speak at Theodore's service. "Theodore Nott saved my life," he told them all and the room went silent waiting for the story to be told. "The death eaters recognized me and fired two death curses at me. Theodore jumped in front of the spells to save me. I only hope that I am worthy of such a sacrifice. May his soul find peace in the next life and may we all remember the hero that he was."

The services were nice and helped give closure to those who fought. The Slytherins still at the school were all in attendance to show their support for their fallen housemate. Draco and Albus both said a few words as Severus was not able to in his condition.

Percy's service was held in the great hall as there was no other place large enough. Everyone loved the Weasley family and it was evident in the turnout, even with Percy having been estranged. Arthur and Bill both spoke at the service along with Albus and two ministry officials whose lives he saved the day of the battle. Both Bill and Arthur spoke of how Percy had reconciled with the family and how proud they were that he came back to them.

Crabbe and Goyle's service was held after Percy's. Draco decided to hold the services together as they were inseparable in life and had died together. He retold the story Minerva had told him and many people left with a larger respect for the one time bullies of the school. Ron spoke of what an asset they were to White squad and how he had come to respect them and was glad to have known them. Albus also spoke again as Severus was still not ready for public speaking. The rest of the services would be spread out over the rest of the week. Only the students and order member's services were held at Hogwarts.

Hermione accompanied Severus to the will readings for all four of the Slytherin boys. She was surprised that all four boys had made wills recently. But she guessed that was what happened during a war, everyone prepared for the worst. Even she had left a letter to her parents telling them which items she wished her friends to have. All four boys were the only heirs of their families and their parents were death eaters. Crabbe and Goyle left everything to Draco which was a considerable sum considering they were both the end of a long pure-blood family. Malcolm had very little to give away as his parents had squandered his inheritance before he was even born. He left his manor and title to Sylvester Spinnet who is a distant cousin and his money he donated to St. Mungo's research center. Theodore was the wealthiest of the four boys and his will was short and to the point.

"I Theodore Nott leave my entire estate to Professor Severus Snape. He is the bravest Slytherin there ever will be. He risked his life for years to save us all and is a hero among our house." Severus was stunned at the decree and had to have Hermione help him back to his quarters.

"Please don't leave me alone," he begged her as thoughts of his dead students plagued him. He was stuck revisiting all of his horrible death eater memories and her presence was the only thing keeping him from weeping.

Hermione knew he was battling his inner demons, she could see it in his eyes. She helped him into bed and lay down next to him. She would stay with him until he fell asleep. He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly against him as he began to cry silently into her hair. Here she was comforting him with her mere presence and he couldn't help but fall even further in love with her.

Hermione felt his tears and her heart clenched. She wanted to erase his pain so badly but all she could do was hold him. She knew that if he hadn't been hit by the spell he would never have asked for her presence. She would help him heel the best she could and then slip out once he slept. Or at least that was what she told herself before falling to sleep to dream of the man who held her tightly.

Hermione awoke in the morning feeling warm and content. That was until she noticed the feeling of arms wrapped around her and that what she had thought was a pillow was really a chest. She knew she was in trouble! She slowly slid out of Severus' arms trying not to wake him. She only just got her feet untangled from his before he pulled her closer and mumbled something into her hair. It took her a moment to recognize that he had mumbled something like, "smells so good," and buried himself in her hair. She tried not to smile that he seemed so comfortable holding her so intimately. His grip was too strong so she decided to just go back to sleep.

Severus woke feeling refreshed and alive for the first time in many years. He couldn't understand the almost happy feeling he had until he noticed he wasn't alone in his bed. He couldn't remember going to bed due to the spell and was both shocked and relieved when he recognized Hermione's hair as the soft fragrant tangle he had his face buried in. He opened his eyes cautiously and was much more relieved that he had not taken advantage of the woman he loved, they were both fully clothed. He watched her sleep for a few minutes and determined that she was in a deep sleep. "I love you," he told her softer than a whisper and kissed her forehead softly so as not to wake the angel in his arms.

Hermione woke again after a dream of Severus telling her that he loved her to find him awake and watching her. "Good morning," she said cautiously wondering what his reaction would be.

"Yes it is," he told her with a smile. "It's not very often I wake up with a beautiful woman in my bed." He watched her blush at the compliment then asked the question he needed answered. "May I ask how we ended up like this?"

"You were upset after the memorial services and didn't want to be alone. I must have fallen asleep as well or I would have left to my own room." She told him hoping he wouldn't be upset, even thought he didn't look at all upset.

"I see," he told her somewhat disappointed that was the only reason. He knew better than to think his affections would be returned, she was just helping him cope.


	49. Saving Remus

Chapter 49: Saving Remus

Hermione spent the majority of the next few days reading potions texts and researching interactions between potion ingredients in the lab. She had all her meals in the lab and only left to attend the memorial services scheduled for that day, Terry Boot and Michael Corner. She had set it up so Severus could join her in the lab without harming anything. She had a few ingredients out on the counter on his side as well as a cauldron but none of them would react badly with each other. If he was on top of his game he could make 3 different potions with those ingredients including dreamless sleep which was desperately needed throughout the castle at the moment. It wasn't the potent dreamless sleep that was given out but a non addictive and less effective potion that would help those with troubled minds fall to sleep easier and not remember their dreams when they woke. It was much safer for the students to use to ease their sleep problems from the war.

She had just finished another book and was making her way into Severus' room to check on him and use the loo. It was a week after the battle and she hadn't even found where to start on the cure. She was getting frustrated and starting to despair. She wished Severus could help her but he was only doing marginally better. She was at the end of her rope and was trying to focus. She had just entered his chambers when she heard him talking to Albus. She normally would not have listened to their conversation but the first words she heard from Severus were, "I love her," so she stayed still to hear more.

"I know it's impossible and that she'll never see me as anything more than a friend, but she's perfect for me. She's smart and beautiful and we get along so well. I've never felt like this for anyone before, not even Lily. I am hopelessly in love with her." Severus told him sadly. He had needed to talk about his feelings with someone and he knew that Albus would at least listen before telling him that he was delusional.

"Then what is the problem son?" Albus asked him with twinkling eyes. He had thought it would take a lot more to get Severus to admit he had feelings for her. It had been obvious to him that his potions master had fallen in love with his apprentice months ago but hadn't realized it yet himself.

"She's royalty for one. Plus she has so much going for her. Why would she want to tie herself down to an ugly old man like me? I already know that I can never tell her. I would rather have her as just a friend than as nothing at all. I know if I were to tell her my feelings that she would run screaming. No, I must never tell her. All I need to do now is try and push my feelings aside." Severus told his mentor.

"Don't give up yet," Albus told him with a smile. "There is still hope. She is not with anyone else and I know she is comfortable with you. Besides, I saw that kiss and she didn't seem repulsed in the least." They had been talking in Severus' room and Albus decided to head out into the sitting room. He didn't expect to see a crying and devastated looking Hermione Granger standing completely still in the middle of the room. Her eyes were wide and tears were streaming down her face and she looked like her world had just collapsed.

Severus took in the appearance of the woman he loved and felt his heart break for her. "Hermione, what's wrong? Is it Remus?" He asked rushing to her side.

Hermione blinked not having expected the two to find her there. Hearing he was in love with someone else was the last straw. She couldn't hold herself together anymore. She knew she had rivers of tears running down her face yet she could barely breathe let alone take care of herself. It took Severus asking her what was wrong multiple times before she understood his question. "I can't find a cure," was all she told him. How could she explain that the main reason she was crying is because her heart had just been broken. It was a feeling she had never experienced before and hoped to never experience again.

Albus, having already guessed her feelings for Severus, realized that she must have heard their conversation and came to the wrong conclusion. The poor girl thought he was in love with someone else. "Severus, why don't you fetch a calming potion from your stores for Hermione." He told him before approaching the crying girl. "Oh dear it's nearly as hopeless as you think it is. Everything will work out how it is supposed to." He told her wishing he was able to tell her that she was who Severus had been speaking of.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way," she told the headmaster sadly. "I had my heart so carefully guarded against school boys that I left myself wide open for him to break it into a million pieces."

"It is said that it is better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all. But my dear I do not believe that anything is lost here, just misplaced." He told her as Severus came back into the room with the calming potion. After she had taken the potion and started to calm down Albus continued, "I want you to go up to your common room this evening, spend some time with your friends. You need a break from the research. Tomorrow morning you can come back down here and have a fresh start." Hermione smiled at him, gave him a hug and went off to follow his advice.

"Will she be alright?" Severus asked him, he was never really good with emotions.

"She'll be just fine," Albus told him with a smile. "Now I want you to join me and the rest of the staff to discuss how we are going to handle the victory celebrations. We have a lot to plan."

"Hermione!" Ron said surprised as his best friend walked into the room. The EDA was all hanging out in the heads common room, minus Harry and Colin who were still in the hospital wing.

Hermione smiled at all her friends and realized that she really did need a break. "Albus insisted that I take the rest of the night off as I am overworking myself." She told them knowing they hadn't expected her. "What's the party for?" She asked noticing the stash of Butterbeer.

"Colin woke up!" Dennis said gleefully. "Poppy says he'll be fine in a few days. Maybe even out of the hospital in a week!" They had all been worried about Colin as he hadn't regained consciousness since the battle. Poppy was starting to worry that he would never wake up. Padma had come around two days ago so now everyone was on the road to recovery, everyone except Remus.

"That's great news," Hermione said with a smile as she sat down on the couch next to Ginny and grabbed a Butterbeer.

"Hey, you don't look so good," Ginny said noticing her friend's puffy eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Lots of things Gin," she told her with a sad smile. "I am not having any success with the cure so far. Albus had to give me a calming potion is all."

"It's more than that," Ginny said knowingly. "You can't lie to a seer." She said grabbing her friend's hand to get a reading. She had been studying palmistry in class and had been very accurate in everything so far. "Oh dear!" Ginny said with wide eyes and pulled Hermione into her bedroom so they could talk in private. "Tell me what happened." She told her. "I see heartbreak."

Hermione sighed deeply. She wanted to tell someone but she was afraid of their reactions. "I fell in love, well more like I just realized that I was in love and now it's hopeless. He's in love with someone."

"He told you this?" She asked curious how it all happened.

"No, I overheard him talking to Albus about her." Hermione told her friend the calming potion keeping her from getting hysterical again.

"But when would he have had time to fall for anyone?" Ginny asked out loud trying to figure it out. "He spends all his time either with you or the Order."

Hermione looked at Ginny quizzically for a moment as she realized that her friend knew who it was she loved. "When did you realize it was him?"

"On New Years Eve. Is that when you realized it as well?" She asked her with a smile.

Hermione laughed, "No, I didn't realize it until the Valentine's dance." The two girls laughed for a while at that. "Not that it matters. We'll only ever be friends."

"Did he say who she was?" Ginny asked her wondering. She would have bet a million galleons that Severus loved her as well.

"No, he just said that she was smart and beautiful. They are friends and she is some kind of royalty." Hermione told her missing the raised eyebrow from her redheaded friend.

Ginny was trying not to laugh. Severus was telling Albus that he was in love with Hermione. She wondered when he found out she was the princess. "Well there is nothing we can do about it now. I'm sure he'll tell you about her when he is ready. Until then you two will stay as best friends. Someday soon I'm sure he'll realize what a wonderful woman you are and come running into your arms."

"Do you really think so?" Hermione asked surprised. "I figured that I need to move on. Forget him and meet some nice boy at university."

"I'm not saying that you can't date a few university boys in the mean time!" Ginny said with a giggle. "But I have a feeling that everything will work out between you and Severus."

"Thanks Gin," Hermione said hugging her best girl friend. "I'm so glad you're ok with this. I thought you would think I was nuts."

"Hey, you can't help who you fall in love with. If it's meant to be it will be, if not then you'll meet the man of your dreams and forget all about Severus." Ginny told her.

"Severus is the man of my dreams," Hermione told her. "I finally saw his face, it's Severus and always has been." They had talked about the guy she kept dreaming of many times before. "It seems all I had to do was realize I was in love with him and his face came into focus in the dreams. I guess that's why he took on Snake's looks in the dream as well since Snake really was Severus."

"Oh what a tangled web we weave," Ginny said as they headed back out to hang with their friends.

"Everything ok?" Gabrielle asked them.

"It will be," Hermione told her with a smile before joining in on the exploding snap game they were playing.

Hermione had spent the morning comparing blood samples from Remus to older ones Severus had on file as well as normal human blood. She could see that the silver had attached itself to all the wolf blood in his current sample. "This is impossible!" She yelled out to the lab. "Nothing will let me separate the silver from the blood!"

After she gained her breath back she thought about what she had just announced. Nothing could separate the silver from the wolf blood. That was why no one could ever cure it, the two had melded together. "That's it!" She yelled triumphantly. She had a lead now; she had an idea that just may work. 'If you can't separate the silver just remove it all together," she thought to herself.

For the next three days no one could get Hermione out of the lab for any reason. She would have stayed there if the castle was on fire or under attack. She was a woman possessed and was making extraordinary progress on her potion. She only had two more days before the full moon and she would be damned if she didn't have a solution in time.

Harry and Tonks were constantly by Remus' side. They wanted to spend as much time together as they could in case the worst should happen. Harry had started to give up hope as there were only two days remaining before the full moon and no one had heard any news on Hermione's progress other than that she had shut herself in the lab and hadn't left for almost 4 days.

Remus' pain was increasing every day. The silver was attacking all his wolf blood and it caused him spasms of pain. There was nothing that Poppy could give him for the pain that wouldn't knock him out so he endured it to spend his last few days with his family.

"So when are you going to propose?" Remus asked Harry with a smile. "There are no dark lords holding you back any longer."

"I hadn't even really thought about it," Harry told him with a grin. "I haven't really thought about a lot of what will be different now that the war is over."

"Have you thought about what kind of ring you want to give her?" Tonks asked him, glad the conversation was on something positive.

"I already have it picked out," he told her with a lopsided smile. "I found it in the vault, its perfect. It's got a large center emerald surrounded by rubies and diamonds."

"So emerald to match your eyes, rubies to match your hair or for Gryffindor and diamonds because every girl loved diamonds?" Tonks asked with a laugh. "It sounds beautiful."

"It is, not as beautiful as she is but still nice." Harry told her sincerely. "I think I may propose sometime this summer. I'm not sure. I don't want to rush anything, especially since her brother just died. I think I'll give everything time to calm down and then ask her. But definitely before she goes back to school. I'm not going to have any boys thinking that they can approach her just because I'm not here." He said with a wink.

"I don't think you'll have to worry too much about that. There will not be many men who would be willing to go up against you. Especially now that you've defeated that mad man." Remus told him laughing. "Besides, Ginny loves you too much. She's just hex them if they tried anything."

"So where do you think we should get married?" Harry asked them. "Now that we can get married anywhere I have no ideas."

"I always thought a night wedding on a beach under the moonlight would be a romantic setting to get married in," Tonks told him with a smile. "You know it doesn't really mater what you want anyway," she said teasingly. "You'll go with whatever Ginny wants."

"True," Harry said and they spent the rest of the night talking about what they expected in his and Ginny's future until Remus fell asleep.

Hermione rushed into Severus' room at 6:30 the next morning to wake him up. She had waited as long as she could. "Severus, Severus, come quick. I think I found it!" She told him bouncing on his bed with a big smile on her face. It took him a few seconds to process what she said before he rushed after her into the lab.

"I'm ready to test it," she told him holding up a small vial of a yellow colored potion. She pointed out three rats she had in cages on the desk. "I thought it appropriate to test it on rats as we have a rat to thank for hurting Remus in the first place." She told him with a glare at the rats. "I turned all three into were-rats when I started my research. The first one has had silver poisoning for close to the same time as Remus, the second only started this week and the third I just poisoned yesterday."

She showed him the different blood samples from the three rats. "I'm going to try it on rat 1." She slowly brought an eyedropper of potion to the mouth of the rat and forced the poor creature to swallow it. The results started almost instantly. The rat started squealing and writhing in its cage, it was easy to tell it was in pain. After about a minute or two it calmed down and went to sleep. "Well, my data indicated it would either cure it or kill it so this is a good sign," She told him as she took a blood sample from the now sleeping rodent.

She placed it in the microscope and hurried to see her results. She turned very slowly with wide bright eyes to Severus who was waiting with baited breath. "It worked," she whispered pointing to the scope and waiting to see what he would make of her results.

He didn't know what to expect when he looked into the scope, but it was definitely not what he saw. "These cannot be the correct results," he said looking from the before sample to the after. "How is it possible?" She just smiled at him, not knowing what to say. He wrapped her up in a huge hug, lifting her from the ground. "You are the most brilliant witch in the entire world."

They spent the rest of the morning and early afternoon testing the potion for any unforeseen side effects. The rats they tested still seemed perfectly healthy and were all silver poisoning free.

"We need to tell Albus," Severus told her once they established that she had found the solution.

"Tell me what?" Albus asked startling both of them. He had been standing in the doorway for a few seconds after having come check on them when Severus missed the staff meeting.

"Hermione found a cure," Severus told him proudly.

"Well," Hermione started. "I either found the cure or it will kill him." She told him sadly. "But as the full moon tomorrow night will do that anyway…"

"How confidant are you that it will work?" Albus asked, he was surprised that she had found a solution to something in less than 2 weeks that other scholars had spent a lifetime trying to cure.

"It will work," Severus said confidently. "All three test rats survived and were cured."

"I believe it will work," Hermione told him. "But I can't guarantee the results as it has not been tested on a human subject. There is still a chance that it will kill him."

"If you were in Remus' place, would you take the potion?" Albus asked her.

"Without a doubt," She told him. "He will die tomorrow if he doesn't take it, we know this for sure."

"Well, let us inform him of your success and see what he wants to do," Albus said with a smile as he led the two of them to the hospital wing. "I am sure they will want to spend tonight together and take the potion in the morning."

"What do you think Hermione?" Harry asked her. "Do you think he should take it?"

"Yes Harry, it is the only way to save him. Without it you will loose him for sure." She told him.

"But what if it kills him?" Tonks asked petrified.

"My love," Remus said taking her hand. "I will die at moonrise tomorrow, that is a fact that cannot be escaped. This potion gives me a chance to live. True it may kill me but I think I would rather die as myself than when I turn into that beast."

"It is going to work," Severus told them. "When has Hermione ever not had a perfect potion? The lab tests were a success, this will be as well."

"I'll take it in the morning," Remus told them. "I want to spend my last night with my family if the worst should happen." Hermione, Severus and Albus nodded and left the family alone for the night.

"I'm so scared Remus," Tonks told him curling up with him on his bed. "I don't want to loose you."

"You were going to loose me for sure before she found the cure," he told her laughing at how they were acting. He was going to die without Hermione's potion, why couldn't they understand that.

"But what if the silver doesn't kill you tomorrow and then her potion does?" Harry asked him desperately.

Remus shook his head, "You two need to listen to me. I know you have been trying to pretend that I am fine and that I will just miraculously get better, but that is not going to happen by itself. The only way that I will be alive to see your wonderful faces again after the full moon is if I take Hermione's potion. It's either take the potion or die, those are my only options."

"It just doesn't seem real," Tonks cried softly into his shoulder. "You seem fine."

They spent the rest of the night talking about all the good time they had together as well as what Remus wanted for them in the future. Tonks and Harry finally came to realize that those moments could really be their last together with Remus and they made the most of them.

Hermione didn't sleep at all that night. She paced the lab and Severus' quarters, watching the clock. She believed in her potion but she was terrified at the same time. She could never live with herself if she killed Remus and she was afraid Harry would blame her as well.

"I'm scared," she said after Severus had pulled her down onto the couch with him. He had her wrapped up in his arms again trying to calm her. He was anxious as well but had never seen her quite so worked up, not even before her NEWTs!

"All will be well," He told her kissing her forehead. "Tomorrow night we will be celebrating with Remus and Harry and everyone will be praising your brilliance."

"I think if it works I'm going to call it the Silver Solution," she told him glad he was there to calm her down.

"That sounds like an acceptable name," he told her with a smile. "Have you documented all your findings so you can publish them?"

"Yes, I've been keeping detailed notes so that I could see if I had an error in my theory." She told him and went into the lab to retrieve the muggle notebook she had kept all her data in to show to him.

"We can publish our findings on the Cloud Clearing and Winter's Tale potions now as well," He told her. And for the rest of the night, to keep her mind off Remus, they revised their notes into perfect publication form. "You'll be a potions master in your own right after this," he told her early that morning.

"I still have to finish university and then have a year long apprenticeship before they will give me my certificate," she told him laughing.

"Your time spent researching with me will count towards your apprenticeship," he told her. "And you will be able to pass out of many of your university courses as you would most likely teach them better than the professors themselves."

"Thank you for your confidence in me," she said with a grin. "It will be nice to have some of the classes out of the way. I've already read every text book for the entire potions curriculum as well as the recommended readings and only have one transfiguration book left before I finish all of that as well."

"I will say it again, you little one are the most brilliant witch in the world." He winked and pulled her off the sofa as he noticed it was time to head to the hospital wing.

Poppy and Albus met them at the front doors of the infirmary. Albus was there for moral support as well as to witness the potion's results and Poppy would monitor vital signs. Hermione was trying not to shake but her hands were not obeying her. Severus was carrying the potion as she feared she would drop it.

They only waited a few minutes when the curtains were pulled back and a crying Tonks nodded to them. Harry was surprisingly calm; it seemed the talk with Remus had helped him. Remus was understandably nervous. No one liked to be a human guinea pig but the results of not taking the potion scared him more.

"I'm ready," he told Hermione with a smile. "I want you to know that I appreciate everything that you have done for me Hermione. I don't want you to blame yourself if this doesn't work. Without you I wouldn't have a chance at life at all. Thank you." He turned to Severus. "Severus thank you for being a good friend. After we put our 20 years of hate behind us I really began to appreciate your sense of humor."

"You are the only Gryffindor werewolf Marauder that I would say this to, but I love you my friend and I we will have plenty of time to celebrate your recovery soon," Severus said now that there was nothing holding him back. He could be honest and open about his emotions and there was no dark lord to find out. It was liberating.

"Albus," Remus said with a smile. "Thank you for believing in me when no one else would. Take care of Harry for me. Alright Hermione, hit me with your cure."

Hermione came forward and with a shaking hand placed the vial to his lips. He swallowed it down and she stepped back from the bed. "I love you Harry, I love you Tonks," Remus said before the potion took hold.

It was only a few seconds before the potions started gripping him. Pain like he had never felt before shot through his body and he screamed out in agony. Harry had to hold Tonks up as Remus started to scream in pain. Albus put up a silencing charm around their group so as not to disturb the other patients. Hermione sunk to her knees beside Remus' bed in tears, convinced that she was killing him.

The pain and tremors lasted what felt like hours but was actually closer to 10 minutes. Harry and Tonks were consoling each other over the loss of their loved one once Remus' cries stopped. Hermione was bawling into the bed sheets and the other three all had their heads bowed in respect for the departed friend.

Remus opened his eyes to see a head of bushy curls crying at his side. He could hear Tonks and Harry crying as well. He looked up to see the others with their heads bowed and looking sad. He tentatively picked up his hand, glad there was not more pain, and placed it upon Hermione's head. "And I thought wolfsbane was bad. Your potion really packs a punch there." He said quietly but in good spirits, he was alive and hopefully cured so of course he was happy.

Hermione's head shot up and she looked into the very alive eyes of Remus Lupin and shouted with glee. "You're alive!" This caught the attention of everyone else who held their breath waiting to see if their friend was indeed alright.

"I am alive," he told her with a smile. "But I think I'll wait a while before I try any more of your potions. That hurt."

Hermione smiled nervously and pulled her wand out to take a blood sample. She quickly healed his arm. She placed the sample in the microscope she had set up next to his bed and looked at the results. She had to wipe her tears away before double checking the results. She turned around and smiled at everyone. She rushed forward into Severus' arms, "It worked," she said as he spun her around happily. She was so elated that she didn't even notice when she pressed her mouth to his in an intense, but short kiss.

Harry watched his best friend share her success with Snape and realized that they really were a good match. Severus was next to examine the results and proudly announced that Remus was cured. Albus was the last one to check the microscope and he was stunned into silence for a moment. "You weren't kidding when you said he's cured," He said in amazement. "You truly are brilliant."

Remus, Harry, Tonks and Poppy wondered what he saw that would amaze him so. Remus yawned and caught Poppy's attention. "Remus will need his rest today so he is strong enough for tonight's transformation." She told them and tried to shoo them out.

This caused Hermione to grin like a jack-o-lantern, Albus to twinkle madly and Severus Snape to start laughing. Hermione and Albus soon joined in the laugher and the others were severely confused. "Would someone like to clue us in on what is so funny?" Remus asked with a smile, he had never seen Albus or Severus look so young and carefree before.

"But Remus, I already said it," Hermione giggled. "You're cured."

"Yes, you cured me of silver poisoning," Remus stated wondering if lack of sleep was making her delirious. "But it's the full moon tonight and I am a werewolf."

Hermione was bouncing up and down with joy. She flashed Harry and Tonks a wide grin before saying three words that would change their world, "No, you're not!"

Jaws dropped open and looked at her like she had finally lost it. Albus decided to take pity on everyone, "It seems that it was not possible to cure silver poisoning in werewolves. So instead, Hermione cured you of being a werewolf." He paused for a second to let it sink in. "Remus welcome back to being 100 human."

Poppy pushed past Severus to the microscope to see for herself. There was the slide of freshly drawn blood, completely free of werewolf blood. Harry let Tonks go and rushed over to tackle his best friend with a bone crushing hug. "I new you could do it," he told her happily.

"Not a werewolf," Remus said, trying to get used to the idea. He had dreamed of a cure for so long but never actually thought it would happen. "Never transform again." He said to make the words more real. Tonks had latched onto her husband and was pressing kisses to him wherever she could reach to convince herself that he was alive and well.

The castle was informed that there would be a feast that night in the great hall and that everyone was expected to attend. No one was told what it was for but they were all eager to see. It was time to start celebrating and they were glad. When everyone arrived they noticed two extra places at the head table and four seats plus the headmaster's were still empty. Ginny was saddened to see that Tonks and Remus' spots were empty and that Harry had not come down to join her for the feast. When she heard the news about the feast she has assumed they had found a cure for Remus. She noticed that Snape's spot was empty as well and that Hermione was not in attendance and prayed they would find a cure in time, there were only a few hours left.

Albus entered the hall and stood to address the packed hall. "I am glad to see everyone here tonight. We have spent the last two weeks beginning the healing process and recovering from the final battle. We were victorious in battle yet there were still some whose lives hung in the balance. It is my pleasure to tell you all that everyone who was injured in the battle is finally out of danger, they will all be fine." This announcement was met with loud applause as everyone was glad to hear their friends would be fine. "Tonight we are feasting to celebrate the hard work and dedication of one amazing witch. Since the battle she has barely slept while trying to find a cure for one of our injured soldiers. Let's welcome back our injured DADA teacher and his family." Albus said and the applause was loud as Harry and Tonks entered on either side of a weak but healthy Remus.

The DA and Order member were all standing up and cheering for their comrade. Ginny was beaming and hugging her family. Molly of course was crying with joy at his recovery. Albus called for quiet again, "As I said this feast is to honor the woman responsible for Remus' recovery. She and her potions partner have worked tirelessly throughout the war and it was their work that cured two of the unforgivable curses. Let's honor Professor Severus Snape and the woman of the hour, Hermione Granger!" Everyone cheered as the two walked into the hall, Hermione beaming and Severus looking as happy as he ever had.

The feast was wonderful and although Hermione didn't want all the extra attention she was still on cloud 9 that she had found the cure. "I'd like to say a few words," Remus stood and said after dinner. "During the final battle I was injured by a silver hand of a death eater. Silver does not agree with werewolves and I would have died tonight, the night of the full moon, without Hermione's Silver Solution. I stand here before you a free man for the first time since I was a boy. I ask you all to look up to the enchanted ceiling and look with me on my first full moon as a man not a beast."

The great hall was silent for a few moments as they all took in what he had said and ran it though their minds. Soon the hall was full of a deafening wave of applause and cheers for one of their favorite teachers and friends. "I would like to propose a toast to Hermione Granger. She is the brightest witch I have ever known and I thank her for giving me a fresh start on life. To Hermione!" Everyone joined in and Hermione blushed scarlet but smiled in thanks to everyone.

Remus kissed her cheek and winked before escorting Tonks outside for a walk in the moonlight. It felt weird to be able to see the celestial orb and not feel the call of the wolf, weird but wonderful. He kissed Tonks deeply. "So did you want to start making that family now?" He growled in her ear and the two of them spent the night underneath the full moon light.


	50. Preparing for the Parties

Chapter 50: Preparing for the Parties

Albus and Arthur along with the rest of the staff finished planning the celebrations that would be held in honor of those who fought in the war. There would be many witches and wizards awarded honors for their part in the fighting as well as those behind the scene. The Wizegamot had to have three different meetings to discuss who would be receiving Orders of Merlin and which level as well as how to handle the death eater trials.

Luna had finished her story collecting and submitted an article for Dumbledore to review. It was due to hit the papers that morning and she was the first one in the Great Hall, anxiously awaiting her debut as a reporter. She had even attached some photos Colin had taken before the battle of the DA squads as well as one of the Order members present.

The great hall was quiet as everyone read about the battle in the three page article. It was the longest article by a single reporter that had ever been printed in the Daily Prophet. The Quibber and several other publications also ran the article. Everyone had been anxious to hear the real stories of the final battle. There had been several people trying to claim they were there and telling wild tales, but this was the truth.

Harry stood from the table and walked over to Luna, "Great article, thanks for writing the truth, no matter how hard it hurts." He hugged her, "After reading that I agree with your idea for a book and would be glad to help you. Just let me know what you need."

"Thanks Harry, I know how much you hate being in the spotlight." She said with a smile. "But I want everyone to know the real story behind the Order. It's time the world learned the truth."

The girls were all on a shopping trip to London to buy new dress robes and outfits for the celebrations that were scheduled to start the next week. Hermione's mum and Alice Longbottom had joined them so they were a group of 10 tromping into the different shops in Diagon Alley. There would be a formal awards celebration held at the school for everyone involved and the ministry was having a special ball and presentation that only the Order and select ministry officials were invited to. Each of the girls needed two formal gowns as well as dress robes for the other celebrations that they would inevitably be invited to.

"Madame Malkin!" Molly Weasley called into the back of the store for the owner to help them. She hurried out of the storeroom and her eyes bulged at the large crowd of women who had entered her shop.

"Welcome ladies, what can I do for you today?" She asked, mentally calculating how much money she was about to make.

"We all need formal gowns and dress robes for the balls and banquets were are going to be attending this coming week. We will each need 2 different gowns as well as one or two sets of dress robes." Molly told her with a smile.

"Let's get to work then!" She said happily while changing her sign to 'closed' so she could concentrate on the important women in front of here. "So how many of you will need dressed?" She asked them.

"Everyone except me," Tori Granger told her as she headed over to start browsing with Hermione and Gabrielle. "Oh Ginny, this would look lovely with your hair," She said pulling out a peach colored gown with silver and darker peach details and embroidered flowers. There were even matching dark peach robes to go with it and an embroidered handbag and shawl.

Luna decided on gowns to match her engagement ring. She purchased a peridot green dress and a sapphire blue dress with silver satin robes to go with both. Susan decided to get navy blue and sunglow yellow while Hannah went with scarlet and carnation pink. Molly picked herself out a mahogany gown as well as indigo and got Fleur burnt orange as well as plum. Gabrielle finally decided on Caribbean green and her other was aquamarine and Ginny bought the peach dress as well as a lilac colored dress with royal purple details.

Hermione loved her two dresses. One was blue; it went from dark navy almost black and lightened into a royal blue at the bottom. It had silver swirl details all the way down it and matching silver and blue robes. Her favorite dress was white with a black embroidered flower pattern over it with black satin gloves and matching gauze shawl. The dress had a slight train on the back and was strapless. She purchased flowing black satin robes with white details and the outfit made her look amazing.

"You're going to have the guys eating out of your hands if you show up in that," Ginny told her giggling.

"I'm planning on wearing this one to the ministry ball. Hopefully the fully grown men will be able to contain themselves better than the boys at school." She said and they all laughed.

"Who are you going with to the ministry ball?" Alice Longbottom asked her. The ball was the type that you had to enter on the arm of someone or if you were a man you had to have a lady on your arm.

I'm not sure," Hermione told her with a shrug. "I'd rather go by myself but I'm sure someone will ask. If not I have all of Slytherin house willing to take me." She told her as her friends laughed. "Maybe I'll go with one of the single order members. I hear Moody doesn't have a date yet!"

"I actually heard he asked Poppy to accompany him," Molly told them all, excited about being able to gossip. "I guess he liked her bedside manner!"

"I heard that Dennis has asked Natalie MacDonald to go with him," Ginny told them. "It seems that our friend may finally get his first kiss!" They all laughed at that and continued gossiping. It seems that Colin and Millicent Bulstrode had been placed next to each other in the hospital wing and had been talking the last few days. Molly believes he will ask her to the ball.

"That just leaves Charlie and Severus," Hermione said in shock. She had thought for some reason there were more single members of the Order.

"Well there is always Albus or Dung!" Alice told her with a chuckle.

"No way am I going anywhere with Mundungs and Minerva already confiscated Albus for herself." Hermione told them happily. She thought it would be perfect if her head of house and the headmaster finally got together.

"I'm sure Charlie would love to escort you my dear," Molly told Hermione.

"I know he would Molly," Hermione told her with a sigh. "I just don't see him as anything other than a friend and it wouldn't be fair to lead him on."

"I saw him making eyes at Rosemerta during order meetings," Ginny told them all. "Maybe he'll ask her."

"I would hope not!" Molly exclaimed. "She and Tom have been together for years. Besides she's older than me, although you'd never guess it with all her magical alterations."

"Poor Charlie never gets a break when it comes to women," Susan told them and they all laughed again.

"Well Hermione good luck convincing Severus to escort you," Alice told her. "He doesn't seem the type that would willingly accompany anyone."

"He may have already asked someone," Hermione told her sadly remembering the conversation she overheard. "Well if everyone else is taken I guess Sly will be getting that date I promised him after all,"

"When did he trick you into that promise?" Gabrielle asked her curious what it would have taken to get Hermione to change her mind.

"He was dying on the battle field and I told him if he lived that I'd go on a date with him," Hermione told them. "Poppy told me that he would have died without the blood replenishing potion I gave him. So now I owe him a date."

"I think you can handle one date with the boy," her mother said shaking her head. "Besides, if thinking of going on a date with you kept the poor boy alive it was worth having to actually go on the date."

"Oh I agree," Hermione told them with a smile. "I would have been devastated to loose him. He's such a good guy. I feel awful about what he's going to have to go through at his mother's trial though. Can you imagine almost dying at the hand of your own mother?"

"Theodore Nott did," Luna told them all sadly. "One of the curses that hit him was cast by his mother. Millie killed her with a well placed slicing hex so there's no trial but he had to have known."

"Enough about the war," Molly admonished gently. "We are here to have a good time today, no dwelling on everything that took place. Let's go have lunch and then finish our shopping."

Hermione and her friends were milling around in the great hall after breakfast trying to decide what to do to pass the time for the day. Harry and Ron were trying to get everyone interested in a pick up Quidditch game but Ginny was yelling at them both that Harry hadn't recovered enough yet to be flying. Hermione spotted Irma Pince stalking over to Severus.

"Severus there you are," Irma told him with what she thought was a seductive smile, not noticing his body stiffen and the scowl on his face. "I've been looking for you. As you know the ministry ball is in a few days and everyone must have an escort. I thought perhaps we could go together." She flashed him a smile and batted her eyelashes.

'Somebody HELP ME!' Severus screamed in his mind quickly trying to come up with any reason to refuse the witch short of telling her he would rather go with Hagrid.

Hermione quickly turned her head back to Severus as she swore she heard his voice in her head screaming for help. She noticed the look of panic on his face and the way Pince was flirting with him and decided to head over and rescue him.

'Oh, I should have asked Hermione when I had the chance!' he chastised himself in his mind, not realizing he was projecting his thoughts in his panic. Harry and Albus both had heard the potion master's plea and were chuckling to themselves. They were not about to help him out of this one, it was just too funny. Hermione also heard his second comment in her mind and grinned knowing he would owe her big time now for saving his hide.

"I'm already going with someone," Severus quickly told Irma in hopes she would just go away.

"Oh," Irma said disappointedly. She had been sure the dungeon bat would be forever dateless. "Who are you taking then?"

Severus' eyes widened in horror as he realized she would know he was lying when he couldn't tell her who his date was. "Good morning Severus, Madame Pince," Hermione said politely interrupting their conversation. She loved the look of thanks and relief that passed his face as he was saved for the moment.

"Miss Granger," Irma said in greeting, upset about having been interrupted. "Professor Snape and I were in the middle of a discussion, perhaps you could come back later?"

Hermione saw the panic building back in Severus' eyes and tried not to laugh. "Oh alright," She told them sweetly. "I was just going to ask Severus if he had his dress robes picked out for the ministry ball yet as I don't want them to clash with my dress." She smirked at the confused look on his face and raised a challenging eyebrow at him and nodded her head discreetly towards Pince.

Severus, ever the spy, finally caught on that she was bailing him out and had to suppress a grin. "It's not a problem Hermione," he told her. "Irma and I were just discussing the ball. I had been about to tell her that I was escorting you before you walked over." He was amused to see the scowl that Irma sent Hermione's way.

"I didn't realize it was proper for a professor to escort a student," Irma said snottily. She couldn't believe he would take a slip of a girl over her, even if Hermione was the smartest witch to ever attend the school.

"There is nothing inappropriate with me escorting my apprentice to the ball." He told her narrowing his eyes at the lady.

"In fact it is considered normal for masters and their apprentices to attend society functions together. It has been the practice for hundreds of years," Hermione told her, glad now that she had read that book on social etiquette in the wizarding world before she came to Hogwarts. "Besides, Severus and I are good friends and wanted to have a good time at the ball without having to make idle chit chat with our dates."

Severus barely contained his sort of amusement at that subtle insult to the librarian. "If you would like Hermione I can show you the robes I plan on wearing and you can assure yourself they will coordinate." He offered her his arm and led her from the great hall, waiting until they were around the corner before starting to laugh. After he had composed himself again he turned to her with a smile.

"That was priceless," Hermione said still laughing. "Did you see the look she gave me!"

"I do not know how I will be able to repay you for saving me from her. I have never been able to stand her. You would think for being as well read as she is that she could hold a decent conversation. She is only able to tell you exactly what a book says and has no opinions of her own." He told her rolling his eyes. "She is the reason I did not appreciate your brilliance for so many years. I had thought you were just a miniature version of her."

"I must admit that in my first few years I thought that when a professor asked a question that they wanted the book recited back to them, it took a while to break the habit." She told him with a smile. They continued walking towards the lab, "You don't really need to show me your dress robes unless you plan on wearing something other than your customary black."

"You really want me to escort you to the ball?" He asked her with a surprised smile. He had figured that she was just helping him with Irma. He had wanted to ask her to accompany him but didn't know how to do so without giving away his feelings. "I figured you already had a date."

"No date," She told him with a smile. "There are only a few single guys in the order and I would prefer not to encourage Charlie and I heard Moody was taken."

"Oh, so I'm your last chance for a date then?" He asked her feigning hurt.

"Well there is always Dung," she told him with a saucy grin. "Although I think he and Pince deserve each other! Besides, I wanted to go with you anyways. I would prefer having my best friend by my side rather than a drooling Slytherin boy."

"I am a Slytherin my dear," he reminded her happy that she really wanted to go with him.

"Yes but you are a Slytherin man, not a boy, there will be much less drool with you." She teased him.

"That all depends on what your dress is like," he replied. "If it's anything like Valentine's I'll be hexing people by the end of the night." He sent her a playful smile but was already planning on how to keep her away from the other men that night. She wasn't what you would immediately consider pretty. She has an inner beauty that makes her so attractive to everyone but when she dressed up and tried to look her best she was absolutely stunning.

"And I'm sure the women will be after you as well. They all love a tall, dark, mysterious, hero and will be eating you up!" She laughed at his horrified look.

"Shall I meet you in the entry hall on Saturday then?" He asked her. "I agreed to apparate Draco and Gabrielle there if that is alright with you."

"Sounds fine, why don't you come up to Draco and my common room and we'll all meet there. That way if either of them is running late we will be comfortable while we wait." She said with a grin.

"And what color dress may I expect you in?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"You will just have to wait and see," she teased him. "Now I have a meeting with Minerva about my university applications so I'll see you later."

"Are you planning on applying to all three schools or just your favorite?" Minerva asked her prize student.

"I'll apply to all three but I really want to go to the Magical Academy in Rome. I hear it has the best potions and transfiguration program and a very good spell creation department." Hermione told her excitedly. "And with the war over Severus and my potions research is being sent out for publication and I'm almost ready to send my own research on the Remus' cure out. That should put me at the top of all the potions applications, especially since I already have my apprenticeship complete."

"I contacted all three universities and they are willing to let you test out of many of the lower level classes. You will not need to take any of the general education classes with your outstanding NEWT scores. That should shave years off your time spent there." Minerva told her. "In fact I am waiting for a reply from my friend who is the dean of the Transfiguration department in Rome. I told him all about you and how advanced you are. Hopefully he will be able to streamline your curriculum even more."

"Thank you," Hermione told her beaming. "I seriously considered the Imperial Conservatory for its world class library and unique magical classes as well as the University of Magic in Peru for all the unique potions ingredients. But neither have the best programs for what I'm interested in and both are too far away to apparate safely."

"That is understandable dear," Minerva told her with a smile. "Both Severus and I went to university in Rome. Besides, it would be nice to have you close by. The castle is going to seem so empty without your class. The war has forced us all closer together and now life is starting back to how it should be."

"Severus and I still plan on researching together," Hermione told her. "So I'll be around."

"What are you going to be doing for the rest of the year?" Minerva asked. "With all the work and research for the Order over you'll have lots of extra time?"

"I was actually hoping to talk to you about that," Hermione said with a sheepish smile. "I was hoping you could guide me through the anamagi transformation."

"That may take more time than we have," Minerva warned her. "It's not something to rush into."

"I've studied every book on the subject, researched it thoroughly and even talked with Harry and Tonks about their experiences. I already practice meditation and clearing my mind every night before bed and really think I'll be able to accomplish it before the end of the school year. If not, then I'll have to find someone to help me next year at university." Hermione told her passionately. She had been waiting until her research was finished to focus on this goal of hers and now that the war was over she was determined to see it through.

"I would be happy to help you dear," Minerva told her with smile. She had always hoped she would be able to instruct Hermione in this. "We can meet three times a week until you get it to work. Remember that Harry had a natural ability and was able to master the art faster than most. So don't be discouraged if it takes you longer than him." They spent the rest of the afternoon discussing anamagi and what she already knew.

"Hermione, wake up!" Gabrielle said to her friend. "We have to start getting ready for the awards banquet!"

"It's only 10:15 in the morning; the banquet isn't for almost 7 hours!" Hermione grumbled.

"Yeah but you promised you'd join us in a girls day and we decided to do a spa day before the banquet." Gabrielle told her with a grin. They had the ROR set up as a day spa, she couldn't wait. "Stop whining, it's not our fault you decided to stay up half the night studying!"

"Well I was making so much progress that I didn't want to stop. I had assumed I could sleep in!" Hermione huffed as she rolled out of her covers.

"Come on it will be fun!" Gabrielle told her. "We deserve a bit of fun. Besides, Poppy is letting Fleur come with us for the day!"

"Fine, I'm up!" Hermione said starting to get excited despite her lack of sleep. "Let's go before Ginny comes looking for us!"


	51. Hero’s Banquet

_Author's note: Sorry for the delay in updating. Things have been hectic around here. I've been super busy at work as well as feeling kind of off due to being pregnant. Also, I only outlined the story through the battle, so all of this is newly created in my mind! I plan on this story continuing through graduation. I will most likely write a short epilogue story with what happens to all of them after graduation. I just may decide to add it to the end of this story… either way I still have some things to wrap up after graduation. I hope you all enjoy and I'll try to get back on the once/week update. Redfrog_

Chapter 51: Hero's Banquet

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked the group gathered in the heads common room. "She wanted me to look over some new merchandise and I haven't seen her all day."

"I have that over here," Neville told him pulling a folder from his bag. "The girls are on a 'girl's day out' to prepare for the awards banquet. We can discuss it instead if you like."

"What's it about?" Harry asked as he sat down next to his friend.

"We're expanding Potter Inc. We have miniature Silver Phoenix brooms and want to sell figurines of Xavier to Quidditch shops for a few months before you announce who you really are. We thought it would be like a limited edition and figure we'll sell quite a few. There are also t-shirts and other novelties." Neville told him blushing.

"What do the shirts say?" Harry asked curiously. He had seen what catchy slogans Hermione had come up with for the Gryffindor stuff and wondered what she had decided on for this.

Neville showed him her ideas of: 'X marks the spot', 'Loopy for Lupin', 'X-cited for Xavier', and the one that made Neville blush, 'Catch My Snitch'. "We can make banners of any of these as well as buttons and flags incase you decide to continue playing as X. I think she is hoping you reveal yourself so we can sell the 'Harry's My Hero' banners."

"Are you going to have time running this business with your university studies?" Harry asked his friend hoping that Hermione hadn't forced him into helping her.

"I'm actually skipping university and apprenticing with Professor Sprout. Since I want to concentrate solely on Herbologry and the universities look at overall scores and don't offer exactly what I want she offered to help me get the education I need." Neville told him proudly. "Plus it will keep me close to Luna next year."

"That's great Neville!" Harry told him grinning. "Are you and Luna coming to stay with me this summer?"

"I think so," Neville said with a smile that Harry still wanted everyone there even with the Order's work officially being over. "I would love to continue my research in the greenhouse. But I'm sure we'll have to argue with my parents who are excited that they finally get to go home. My gran is ecstatic to have her family at the manor again."

"You know you're always welcome at my place and I understand if you want to stay at your place and just come and work in the greenhouse." Harry told him happy that people's lives seemed to be working out finally.

"It seems weird that everything is over," Neville confided in him. "We spent all those years worrying about the death eaters and the last few training for the battle. Now the battle is won and school is almost over. It just seems unreal."

"I hear you," Harry told him shaking his head at all the changes that would be taking place. "Everything is going to be different now. We'll be adults, living our own lives in a world free of terror. It's what I always dreamed of and now it's finally within my grasp and I'm both excited and terrified."

"Yeah," Neville said understanding. "Wondering if we're actually ready to face the big world on our own, leaving Hogwarts behind, it's overwhelming."

"Hey, let's go find the guys and play a game of Quidditch while the girls are having their alone time." Harry said, glad he had talked to Neville.

The girls all gathered in Hermione's room to get ready. They had all done their hair and nails at the 'spa' and had discussed everything from the war, to their love lives, to what their plans for the future were. The spa day had been a success and they decided they needed to meet once a month for a girl's day only. They loved hanging out with the boys, but you could gossip so much better when it was only girls.

They were all going to wear their less dressy of the two gowns they had bought in Diagon Alley. Hermione loved her gown and felt like a princess with her hair swept up off her face and the pretty jewels her mother had given her to wear. There was a stunning star sapphire pendant necklace with silver chain. It had matching earrings and even a deep blue sapphire bracelet. She wasn't normally one for fancy jewels but even she had to admit that the sapphires made her dress look that much better.

"You look great," Hermione and Ginny told each other at the same time, making the two girls laugh.

"I love the sapphires," Ginny told her as she spun to show off her own gown. She had decided on her purple gown for tonight and was saving the exquisite peach gown for the ministry ball.

"Your amethysts look like they were made for your dress," Hermione told her. It was the nice thing that Ginny loved purple so much that the gorgeous jewelry Harry had given her for her dad's inauguration still looked great with a different purple dress.

"Come ladies, let us go see if the boys are ready yet and have them escort us to dinner." Gabrielle told them and they exited to see all the EDA guys waiting for them in the common room.

"You ladies all look lovely," Draco told them suavely before offering his arm to Gabrielle.

Harry and Ginny led the precession of couples down to the great hall. Hannah/Justin, Ron/Susan, Draco/Gabrielle, Neville/Luna following them and Hermione on the arms of both Creevy brothers was the last of the group to enter the hall. The hall had been expanded to fit the large crowd that was expected. The reporters were in their element photographing everyone who entered the hall. When their group entered they were bombarded with questions.

"I have no additional comments to make at this time," Harry told them firmly. "Everything I felt needed telling was in the article by Luna Lovegood. She will be the only one who I tell my story to but thank you for coming."

Hermione and Ginny shared a smirk at the look of loathing on Rita Skeeter's face at that comment. "Hermione," a reporter she recognized as a Hufflepuff that had graduated a few years ago asked. "Is it true you found the cure for Remus Lupin?"

Hermione wasn't sure how to answer that question as she had never publicly talked about her research before. "Yes, I was fortunate to develop a cure for him in time." She told the girl thankful to the two boys on her side who kept her moving into the hall.

Harry led them to the front of the hall where there were reserved seats for all of them. They were sitting near the Order and in front of the DA and other ministry members who fought so hard. The head table held the senior ministry and Wizegammot members, the teachers were sitting among the rest of the crowd.

Arthur Weasley stood as the last few people trickled in. "Welcome to the first official celebration of our victory over Voldemort and his death eaters. Tonight we will be honoring those who fought and especially those who died. There will be many awards presented. Thank you all for coming." He sat down to polite applause.

Albus, Madame Bones and a few other ministry officials all spoke a few words before the first awards were handed out. All the DA members were awarded a newly created 'Commendable Service' award for exemplary performance while still in school. There were 40 of them that received the award. The 6 deceased students all received the award for Special Services to the School and a memorial was being set up to honor those students that had lost their lives to the dark lord. Cedric Diggory and Myrtle were also being honored with the memorial.

The Order of Merlin awards were the next to be presented. They started with the newly created 4th class award. Since there were so many deserving candidates the Wizegammot decided to create a new classification for the award. The Students who received the newly created 4th class Order of Merlin were those not in the EDA who were DA officers (Seamus Finnegan, Pavarti and Padma Patil, Blaise Zabini, Ernie McMillian, Dean Thomas, and Lavender Brown) as well as Millicent Bullstrode and Sylvester Spinnet for their valiant performances. The Order members that received the medal were those who either had not been inducted long or were not as active. Aberforth Dumbledore, Mundungs Fletcher, Irma Pince, Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell and Arabella Figg who was the first squib to ever be awarded such an honor. There were also many ministry officials who received this honor.

The 3rd class Order of Merlin awards were next. The only student to be awarded this class of award was Susan who was surprised to have received more than the other lesser DA officers. The order members who received the 3rd class commendation are: Sturgis Podmore, Poppy Pomfrey, Molly Weasley, Professors Sprout and Flitwick, Hagird and Olympe, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Fred and George. There were many aurors and ministry officials who received the 3rd class medal.

The next awards were the 2nd class Order of Merlin. Draco, Colin, Dennis, Justin and Hannah each received one making them even with Harry and the others for the moment. The majority of the rest of the Order received 2nd class medals: Arthur Weasley, Tonks, Remus, Frank and Alice Longbottom, and Minerva McGonagall.

"Tonight we have the privilege of honoring 10 individuals with the Order of Merlin 1st class," Arthur Weasley told them all. "First it is my privledge to present Albus Dumbledore with a second 1st class Order of Merlin." Albus had been the only one not to vote for his award. He had told them that the defeat of Tom Riddle had been enough of an award but they still decided to honor him. "It is also my privilege to honor a great auror and man who has spent his life hunting dark wizards, Alaster Moody." Moody stood with a look of shock on his face that he was being honored with such an award. His injuries were healed enough that he was able to limp to the stage to accept his award.

Albus took over announcing the awards then and presented Neville and Luna with their Order of Merlin 1st class awards for commendable services to the wizarding community. Ron and Ginny were the next to receive their award and the entire Weasley clan glowed with pride. "It is thanks to this witch that we were able to defeat Voldemort completely. She researched and developed the spell to vanquish him as well as the Patronus Shield Charm that has saved so many lives these past few months. We all owe a great dept to Gabrielle Delacour." Gabrielle shyly received her award; she had never expected a 1st class medal.

"The next witch we are honoring helped develop the cures to two unforgivable curses. She has fought against dark wizards since her 1st year here at Hogwarts. Her latest accomplishment will allow all those plagued with the curse of being a werewolf to live happy and curse free lives. She has the highest test scores a witch has ever earned. It is my honor to present the Order of Merlin 1st class to Hermione Granger." The applause was deafening when her name was announced and she prettily accepted her medal with a smile to the crowd.

"And now for the award you have all been waiting for tonight," Albus said and everyone cheered and looked at Harry. "Harry Potter survived the killing curse at only a year old. He fulfilled a prophesy by being the only one able to defeat the dark lord. He has spent all his life in the wizarding world training and fighting. It is thanks to him that we all have the chance at any future we wish. On behalf of the entire wizarding world I present the Order of Merlin 1st class to Harry James Potter."

Harry walked up to the platform and received his award. He turned to the podium. "Thank you all for believing in me. I am as relieved as you that this war is over. But it is not because of me alone that we were victorious. Those who were honored before me were an essential part of our victory as well as those who died for our cause. But is not because of them that we had the advantage in the battle. That advantage is thanks to one man who I believe deserves more than just an Order of Merlin. He has earned my respect and my eternal gratitude." The hall was silent in anticipation of whom it was their hero thought was more deserving than him. "I know many of you consider me your hero, but it is my honor and privilege to present the Order of Merlin 1st class to the real hero of the fight against Voldemort, Professor Severus Snape."

There was stunned silence for a moment before all the Hogwarts students and teachers along with the Order stood and applauded. Severus was frozen in his chair. He had assumed that since he had been a death eater at one time he was not eligible for an award. He had expected a 2nd or 3rd class award and when he hadn't been called up before Potter he assumed his dream had not been realized. He realized Minerva was trying to push him out of his chair and he made his way, still in shock, to the platform. Harry shook his hand and placed the award around his neck. "Thank you sir," Harry told him seriously. Albus was looking on with tears in his eyes.

Hermione was crying with happiness for her friend who never thought he could repay the mistake of his youth. She knew how much this honor meant to him and was so happy for him. There were many people who were confused as to how Snape had been so instrumental in the war. The story of his spy work had not been released yet; they were waiting until after the death eater trials to relate that information to the public.

After Harry and Severus sat back down it was time for the awards to be presented to the family of those who had died. "There were many witches and wizards who lost their lives to protect our future. The students, law enforcement officers, aurors, Order members and concerned citizens whose lives were taken while fighting four our cause will not be forgotten. Their sacrifices will be honored above all. We are rebuilding the fountain the lobby of the ministry of magic with a memorial to all those who lost their lives to Voldemort and the death eaters. Everyone who has been taken from us will be remembered and those who fought for us will be honored the most." Arthur told the now subdued crowd. "It is now my sad honor to present to the families of those who died Magical Medal of Valor for their dedication and their sacrifice."

Those who died in the final battle were the first to receive the award. They then followed with all those who had died fighting in smaller battles throughout the last 20 odd years. "The last three medals to hand out are to individuals whose deaths have left a mark on many of us, Sirius Black, James Potter and Lily Potter." There was silence in the hall as they all watched their hero approach the minister to accept the medals for his dead family. "Sirius Black lost his life while fighting death eaters in the department of mysteries. He was wrongfully imprisoned for 12 years in Azkaban for a crime committed by the death eater Peter Pettigrew. I present this Medal of Valor to Sirius Black's next of kin and godson, Harry Potter."

Harry stood with tears in his eyes as he was presented with the first of the three medals his family had earned by giving their lives. "Lily and James Potter were essential members of the Order of the Phoenix and had defied Voldemort three times before the fateful night they were murdered. James died protecting his family honorably. Even with Voldemort attacking his home and family he did not stoop to their level. Lily was offered the choice to live if she gave up her son to them. She died protecting her baby. It is because of this sacrifice that the killing curse rebounded off of little Harry that night and why he alone was able to vanquish the evil that was Voldemort." You could hear a pin drop in the silence that was the great hall. "I present to the son of Lily and James Potter two Magical Medals of Valor."

Harry took a deep breath and stepped forward to speak. "We will never forget those who love us and have gone before us into the next life. Those who died will always be remembered. But now is not a time for sorrow or grief. We have finally won the war that our families and friends died to win. We should not honor their memories with our pain but with our joy. We are free. Let us move from under the shadow where we have lived for so long. It is a new world, let's start it out with a celebration that our loved ones would be proud of."

The rest of the banquet was full of fun and celebration. The house elves had done an outstanding job on the food, even with the increased number of guests. "Thank you all for coming this evening. I am sure this will not be the last victory celebration and I wish you all well in this world of ours that is finally free." Albus said wishing them well to end the evening.

Severus made his way back to his rooms after being congratulated by all the staff again. He was still shocked that he was given a 1st class Order of Merlin. He had always dreamed of being recognized for his contributions to the war, but never actually expected it. To have Harry Potter be the one to recognize him was the icing on the cake. He finally felt vindicated of his life dept to the Potter family.

Harry and Ginny made their way quietly back to the Gryffindor dorms. "You did well tonight," she told him with a smile. "They would have been proud, especially Sirius. He would have loved that party. You mum would have been proud of you giving Severus the honor he deserved and you father would have been beaming at his son, the hero of the wizarding world."

"Thanks Gin," he told her giving her a kiss. "I guess I just needed to hear that." He smiled at how well she read him and knew him.

"Besides," she told him, "You're my hero."

"I'm all for you," he told her and kissed her deeply. He held her close for a few moments before he heard her yawn. "It is late and you are tired. We have the ministry gala tomorrow night so we need out rest. I love you."

"I love you to Harry," she said kissing him again before they headed to their own beds. She smiled when she heard in her head, 'You looked amazing tonight.'

"Thank you both for escorting me tonight." Hermione told the Creevy boys. "I hope your dates for the ball tomorrow were not disappointed."

"They knew they couldn't sit with us anyway so no harm done," Colin told her with a grin. "I am excited about tomorrow though."

"You seem happy Colin, that's great. I wish you both the best of luck tomorrow. Especially you Dennis, I see that first kiss on the horizon!" She told them with a smile.

"Well I am a war hero now so I guess I should have the courage to kiss a girl!" Dennis said laughing. "Goodnight!"

They left her at the door to her dorm and headed back to Gryffindor tower. Hermione had a good time at the banquet but was anxiously awaiting the ball tomorrow night. She smiled at the thought of entering on Severus' arm and dancing with him. She knew they had to keep a respectable distance from each other during the dance, not like the Valentines dance where she kissed him, but as long as she was in his arms she knew the night would be perfect. She went to bed knowing she would dream of him.


	52. Ministry Gala

Chapter 52: Ministry Gala

The next morning dawned clear and bright. The Daily Prophet was full of photos from the banquet and listings of who received each award. The front page had a photo of Harry receiving his award with Albus in the background beaming with pride; it really was a great photo. There was even an article about what everyone wore, Lavender and Pavarti were arguing over its contents.

"When are you going to start your book?" Harry asked Luna who was seated across from him, next to Neville. Her house had been badgering her with questions since the banquet so she escaped to her fiancé's side.

"I have already outlined what I want to include," she told him, happy to have his support. "I need to start gathering information from the rest of the participants. I need to interview all the original member of the order and try and get the stories about those we never met."

"I know there is a photo of the original order someplace, I saw it once," he told her. "Just let me know if you need anything form me."

"Thanks Harry," She said with a big smile. "I may need you to talk to someone if they don't want to tell me their story. Your recommendation will get a lot more people to talk to me."

"I'm sure your having a 1st class Order of Merlin will help too," Hermione told her with a grin.

Hermione spent that morning working with Minerva on her anamagi form. The two realized they worked very well together and were really enjoying their work. "Severus seemed shocked to receive the order of Merlin last night," Minerva mentioned. "Why would he think they would skip him?"

"He doesn't think he deserves to be forgiven for everything he did in the past," Hermione told her. "Can you imagine living as he has for the past 20 years?" She asked her professor.

"It's no wonder he was always so abrasive," Minerva told her. "But he does grow on you after a while."

"Yeah, his bark is definitely worse than his bite." Hermione laughed. "When you get to know him, he's a totally different person than you would ever imagine."

"I am glad the two of you have become friends. You really brought him out of his shell." Minerva told her, pride evident in her voice.

"Well once Remus shattered his image of Harry's perfect life it was much easier. Then when the school united there was nothing to keep him acting like he hated everyone. I would have to say most of the praise should go to Remus." Hermione told her.

"So what are you doing with your hair for the ball tonight?" Minerva asked changing the subject. "It's the first ball away from the students that I am attending in over 30 years."

"Well then you really need to knock them dead!" Hermione said with a grin. "What were you thinking?"

"I was actually thinking of leaving my hair down," Minerva told her with a smile.

"That will definitely grab his attention, especially if we use my shampoos to make it shiny and gorgeous." Hermione told her with a smirk.

"Whose attention do you think I am trying to gain?" Minerva asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Albus' of course!" Hermione said and laughed at the look of shock on her professor's face. "Nothing to worry about my dearest professor, the girls and I will get you all dolled up!"

Draco had been kicked out of his dorm and common room as the women invaded to get ready for the ball. "This is so exciting!" Susan said with a grin. "It's my first official ministry function as the fiancé of one of the minister's sons."

"The only reason we are all invited is because we are in the Order," Hannah reminded her. "There will only be high ranking ministry officials there and then the order. I heard the press wasn't even allowed into the room."

"I am sure they will get in there somehow," Hermione said with a sigh. "It would be nice not to be hounded with questions all the time."

"I can't believe the nerve of some of those reporters last night!" Gabrielle said, "It was like a zoo and we were the animals on display. They even asked me how many death eaters I took out."

"I still can't believe how many you brought down Hermione!" Ginny said to her friend. "You were like an avenging angel or something. After Harry collapsed all I could think about was getting him to safety yet you ran off and ended up saving my brothers and Fleur and everything."

"I was just so focused that I didn't even think. If I saw someone in trouble I helped them. My magic has never felt so strong and as focused as it did after Moldy Voldy went down. I must have been on a magic high!" Hermione told them as they all laughed.

"Did you ever figure out why Voldemort was afraid of you?" Luna asked her, the journalist in her naturally curious.

"No, I tried to ask Severus what he remembers but his memory of the battle is still clouded thanks to that confundus charm." She replied. "Maybe the old geezer wasn't used to women standing up to him!" She had to admit that she was curious about it but hadn't really had time to dwell on it to get an answer. Maybe she would have a chance to figure it out once everything calmed down again.

Hermione thought she had almost every woman in the Order who was staying at the castle in her rooms. Even the other professors came when they heard she was helping to make over Minerva for the evening. "You should leave your hair down more often Minerva," Gabrielle told her with a smile. "It looks so elegant."

"Without the teaching robes and severe bun you look years younger," Poppy told her friend. "And the slight curls look wonderful."

"Thank you," Minerva told them as she stared at her reflection. She was wearing a deep burgundy ball gown with gold piping and accents, very Gryffindor. Her robes matched perfectly, it was hard to tell where the dress ended and the robes began. "Now let's finish up with the rest of you ladies!"

"Well I better be off," Poppy told them as she headed to the door in her light blue gown and robes. "I wouldn't want to keep Alistar waiting. He wants to be one of the first there so he can make sure the area is secure!" They all laughed at Moody's 'Constant Vigilance.'

The other teachers left shortly after leaving only the younger Order members there with Tonks and Fleur. "How is Remus doing?" Gabrielle asked Tonks.

"I've never seen him happier. The war is over, he's cured and we have a chance for a wonderfully peaceful life." Tonks told her. "I do wish Kingsley would have been here to see it," she told her sadly. They had all found out that Kingsley was actually Tonks auror partner and that was why they were so close of friends. "How is Draco holding up?"

"As well as he can," Gabrielle told her sadly. "He's glad the war is over but he still feels responsible for his friends' deaths. I think he will be relieved when all the trials are over and the rest of his friends are free."

"Is everyone ready?" Fleur asked as she led them to the door. She was still weak but was back to looking like her beautiful self. "I am very excited about the ball, the last one I went to was the Yule ball here at Hogwarts my final year."

"I have a feeling this one will be a bit more formal than that one was," Ginny said with a smile. "At least I'm going with Harry this time."

"I had forgotten that you went with Neville to the Yule ball," Luna said with a smile. "How many times did he step on your feet?"

"Quite a few, but I knew it was because he was nervous." Ginny told her with grin. "I see he's a much better dancer now."

"Thank goodness," Luna said and they laughed as they made their way to the Great Hall to meet the rest of the party. The ministry had arranged portkeys for them to travel to the ministry so they were going in groups of four every few minutes.

"You look beautiful," Harry told Ginny giving her a gentle kiss so not to mess up her makeup. "I will be the envy of every guy there."

"You haven't seen Hermione yet or Minerva for that matter," Ginny told him smiling.

"There could never be anyone as beautiful as you Gin," He told her lovingly. He was entranced by how the peach colored robes accented her body and face. He never wanted to let her go. He was already planning the best way to propose but knew her parents would rather they wait until Ginny was done with school. He wasn't sure how long he could wait to make her his wife once he placed the ring on her finger so he was going to wait a bit.

Severus' breath caught in his throat as he watched Hermione enter the room. He was standing next to Remus and Bill, both noticing the beautiful young woman enter the hall. "O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright!" Severus quoted from Romeo and Juliet. Remus and Bill shared a knowing look as Severus made his way towards her.

"He's got it bad," Bill commented with a smirk. "Do you think he realizes that he just quoted Shakespeare when she walked in the door?"

"The question is does he realize the significance of the verse he just recited?" Remus asked. "For it is the moment that Romeo falls in love with fair Juliet."

"I never thought I'd see the day," Bill told him smiling.

"Unfortunately we may never actually see it," Remus told him. "He is too proper as well as afraid to ever say anything to her."

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out he is smitten with her," Bill commented. "Surely a girl as smart as Hermione must see it."

"I believe this is a case where they both ignore what is right in front of them," Remus told Bill while shaking his head. "I would wager a guess that she thinks he would never think of her as anything other than a little girl and he believes she could never fall for such an old and cranky man."

"Once she graduates we'll have to lock them in a broom closet until they work it out," Bill said with grin when Remus nodded his approval. He wasn't opposed to some good old fashion meddling if it would help Severus win the women he loves.

Severus was still in awe as he approached her and stood silently in front of her, eyes taking in every inch of her. "Is it acceptable?" Hermione asked feeling nervous that he hadn't spoken yet and scared that he didn't like her gown. It was the black and white strapless gown she had bought in Diagon alley and she loved it, she had just hoped he would like it as well.

Severus shook himself out of his stupor and decided he had to make up for his lack of words so he decided to finish the verse he had started when she walked in, "It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night like a rich jewel in an Ethiope's ear; beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear! So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows as yonder lady o'er her fellows shows. The measure done, I'll watch her place of stand, and, touching hers, make blessed my rude hand. Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."

Hermione flushed at his words her eyes sparkling with happiness as she realized he had been speechless when he saw her and then quoted, in her opinion, what was one of the most romantic versus in Romeo and Juliet. "Thy presence is gracious and kind (sonnet X)," she replied, still blushing.

Severus smiled at her quick retort and enjoyed watching her cheeks flush. "Shall we?" He asked offering his arm to her and leading her over to the stack of parchments they were using as portkeys. They were joined by Tonks and Remus and were quickly standing in the main lobby of the ministry of magic.

The lobby was full of couples and reporters. The guests were all dressed in their very best and Hermione and her friends were awed at the grandness of everything. "It's so lavish," Hermione commented to Severus.

"This is nothing compared to a Royal ball," he told her with a smile. "I am sure there will once again be Royal functions I have to attend and they are worse than these. Luckily there are fewer reporters at those functions."

"I didn't even know how to comment when they asked me about my research," Hermione confessed. "What do you say when they ask you?"

"The benefit of being anti-social is that when I glare at them they get the point and hurry away. I doubt we will be bothered by too many reporters, they try and stay clear of me." He told her with a smirk and she knew he was proud that he still had the ability to terrify people. "Come; let me introduce you to the lead potions expert for the ministry." He led her away, happy to have such an intelligent and beautiful woman on his arm.

"Is Snape socializing?" Ron asked Harry and Ginny shocked. "I still can't believe that Hermione is letting him escort her!"

"Ron stop," Ginny scolded her brother. "Severus is a good person and he and Hermione are great friends. You need to get over your jealousy."

"I am not jealous of that git!" Ron squeaked in indignation.

"Sure you're not," Susan said in a voice where it was clear she meant the opposite of what she said. "Come, I want to show my aunt my ring." She said as she led him away.

"He's lucky she puts up with him," Ginny commented to Harry who agreed.

"He loves her but he still doesn't like the idea of Hermione with anyone else. Luckily Susan knows that if it ever came down to where Hermione actually wanted Ron that he would run screaming." Harry told her and they made their way farther into the room.

They lined up in pairs to be announced as they entered the ballroom. The order members all chuckled as Moody's name was read off first. The ministry officials were seated first (other than Moody) so they could all see who the Order members were. Arthur and Molly led the group in as Albus and Minerva were to be the last to enter. It was easy to tell that Colin, Dennis and their dates were nervous around all the older ministry people but were trying their best to act like they belonged.

Severus and Hermione were introduced as: 'Order of Merlin 1st Class awardees Potions Master Severus Snape and Hogwarts Head Girl Hermione Granger.' They were the 3rd to last couple to enter. Harry and Ginny were next: 'Order of Merlin 1st Class awardees Harry Potter and his fiancé and daughter of the Minister of Magic Ginny Weasley.' Harry was just happy that Ginny had more titles than he did. Albus and Minerva were the last couple to enter: 'Order of Merlin 1st Class, Grand Sorcerer, Founder of the Order of the Phoenix, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizegamot and Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore and Order of Merlin 2nd Class and Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts Minerva McGonagall.' Harry ginned at all the titles they used for Albus, he was sure they could have added even more if they had wanted to.

Arthur stood to make the opening speech and welcomed them all and thanked the Order for all their hard work and dedication to the cause. There were several other boring speeches before dinner as most of the ministry officials felt the need to praise the Order members. "Will it never end, I'm starving!" Ron grumbled between speeches.

"We have a special award that needs presented," Arthur told the crowd after all the speeches. "This is a newly created award the Wizegamot just invented to honor the person who was most responsible for wining this war. I heard there was a tie in the voting of who it should be presented to and they were told to decided between them who would receive it." Arthur said, earning a small chuckle. "The award is called the Golden Phoenix award and will only ever be presented to those who deserve more than an Order of Merlin 1st class which before today was the highest honor in our world." He nodded to Albus and Harry who stood and approached the podium.

"Thank you Arthur," Albus said twinkling madly. "As the Minister has just said this is an award to honor the man whom without we would never have won the war. Harry and I discussed who should receive the award and came to a unanimous decision."

"Without this man we would have perished to the darkness long ago. There was a prophesy given before I was born that determined that I had to be the one to kill Voldemort. Without this man I would not have been alive to perform that feet. Without the work this man did for the Order of the Phoenix we would have never won the war. He is a deserving and honorable man and it is a great privilege to call him my friend." Harry told them.

"It is our honor to present the first ever Golden Phoenix award to Severus Snape," Albus said, the twinkle in his eye blinding the whole room. No one could ever remember Albus looking as happy or as proud as he made that announcement.

Severus was frozen to his seat in shock. Sure he had imagined winning the Order of Merlin 1st class but never something of this magnitude. Hermione was crying with joy for the man at her side. After realizing he wasn't moving she grasped his hand to get him to go accept his award. Severus shook himself at feeling Hermione's hand on his and looked over to see her crying with happiness for him. His heart had never felt as full as at that moment when he looked into her eyes. He made his way slowly toward the dais Albus and Harry were on, he knew that tonight was so far the happiest night of his life. "Congratulations my son," Albus said hugging Severus after placing the medal around his neck.

Severus was mostly silent throughout dinner trying to process the fact that he had received the highest award the wizarding world had to offer, even more than Harry Potter received. He was sitting in a room of the most important witches and wizards in the UK and they had honored him. He had the most beautiful woman in the room on his arm. He had known the world would be a better place after the Dark Lord was defeated but he had never imagined feeling so happy. He watched Hermione talk to Draco, who was seated next to her, and smiled. He hoped that perhaps when she was finished with University he may be able to tell her how he feels about her. He had gotten used to the fact that she was the princess and knew that she would do a wonderful job.

"Is that a smile I see on your face?" Minerva teased him from his other side.

"Yes Madam it is," he told her and even graced her with a smile of her own. "I am in an exceedingly good mood and am, dare I say it, happy."

"Well it's about time!" Minerva said sternly, but the jolliness in her tone belied her happiness for her colleague. "I'll have to alert the press. This is a rare occasion indeed."

"It was," he told her. "But perhaps with the war over it may no longer be such a stretch for me to be happy."

"What is it you still require to become happy all the time?" Minerva asked him curiously.

"Two things," he told her with a sigh. "I need a job I enjoy where I can do all the research I want without having to baby-sit dudderheads and I need the love of the woman of my dreams." Hermione was pretending not to listen to their conversation but heard it all anyway. She was glad that he was happy and only wished that she could fill the post of woman of his dreams.

"Well neither of those things are impossible Severus," Minerva said startled he was being so open with her, especially about his personal live.

"No, not impossible just highly improbable," he told her with a smirk. "I don't think the job will be the tough part either."

"After all the awards you've received there will be women begging for a date, I doubt you'll have a problem finding a woman ever again." Minerva told him with a mischievous grin. Hermione had to hide her scowl in her napkin at that thought.

"But there in lays the problem," Severus told her. "I don't just want some woman, I want a specific one." Hermione was so shocked she forgot to breathe for a moment. He had never mentioned there was a specific woman he was interested in before!

"Well whoever this woman is she would be crazy not to fall for you," Minerva told him in a voice where he knew better than to argue.

Draco had picked up most of Severus and Minerva's conversation as well and noticed how Hermione reacted to everything that was said. He had figured out that she was attracted to Severus but now he was sure it went deeper than that. He decided to ask Gabrielle what she knew; he wouldn't want to meddle if he was wrong.

Severus was still in a jovial mood when dinner ended and offered his hand to Hermione to lead her to the dance floor. "Did you enjoy your meal?" He asked as he spun her smoothly across the floor.

"Yes it was lovely," Hermione told him with a smile, still trying to put the conversation she had overheard out of her mind and concentrate on having a good time. "I am very happy for you tonight. That award is well deserved."

"Thank you my dear," he told her. "I must say I can't remember a time I've enjoyed myself so much at a social function. Perhaps it is the better company." He smiled at her wondering if she would accept the compliment.

"Yes, it is nice to have the entire Order together again and on happy terms." Hermione said not willing to believe he meant her company after his dinner conversation.

Severus smiled to himself when she deflected the compliment. He had noticed that since dinner she was more reserved and didn't seem as happy. "You don't seem to be having a good time, have I done something to offend you?" He asked to make sure.

Hermione smiled at him, "Of course not," she told him. "I am very much enjoying being in your company tonight. I guess I was just thinking about all the changes that are going to be occurring in my life soon. Leaving Hogwarts and all my friends behind is sad yet exciting at the same time."

"I will miss you when you're gone," he told her sincerely. "The castle just won't feel the same without you there."

"Thank you Severus," she told him trying not to tear up. "That means more to me than you could know."

The dancing went on for another few hours. Most of the order members were able to dance with everyone and it was a fine evening. They said their good byes to those who would not be accompanying them back to the castle and dodged the reporters to get back to the portkey waiting area. "Thank you for a wonderful evening," Severus told Hermione as they paused at her door. "You looked positively enchanting tonight." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek, so not to scare her off as well as that she was still his student.

"I also had a wonderful time," she told him. "Congratulations again on your award. You truly were the most deserving. I don't think I've told you just how happy I was that you survived the war. I would have been miserable without you." She smiled at him again and gave him a quick peck on the lips before disappearing into her rooms.

The only ones to see Severus smile and touch his lips as he walked back down the hall were Draco and Gabrielle who hurried into the shadows when they saw the pair paused at the door. Draco raised his eyebrow to Gabrielle in a silent question as they both noticed the smitten look on their head of house's face. Draco's wheels were turning. It seemed that Severus and Hermione had a thing for each other and neither was aware the other returned their feelings. He would definitely have to talk with Gabrielle about this! He wondered what the others would say about the two potions experts pairing up. As far as he was concerned they were perfect for each other. He had never seen his mentor look so happy and he hoped he could help him get the woman he so obviously desired.


	53. Of Spying and Plotting

Chapter 53: Of Spying and Plotting

Draco placed a silencing charm around his bedroom so Hermione wouldn't overhear his conversation with Gabrielle. "Has Hermione mentioned anything to you about having feelings for anyone?" He asked his fiancé straight out.

Gabrielle sent him a calculating look before answering. "No, she has not mentioned anyone by name but I know there is someone. Why do you need to know? Is this about her kissing Severus goodnight?"

"I think there is something between them," Draco told her as they sat down on his bed. "I think they both feel something for the other but are too afraid of the consequences to say anything."

"I know that Hermione thinks of Severus as her best friend and that she finds him attractive but I'm not positive it goes further than that." Gabrielle told him. "She has a soul mate out there that she has been dreaming of since she was 9. I don't think she'll settle for anyone but him, even if she does have some romantic feelings for Severus."

"Do we know that this soul mate isn't him?" Draco asked her, feeling sad that his mentor would get his heart broken.

"No, all I know is that he is tall and dark with a silky voice that she says reminds her of Severus…" Gabrielle trailed off with a smile. "The more I think of it, the more I think he could be her soul mate."

"You up for a little bit of meddling?" Draco asked her before pushing her back on his bed and claiming her mouth.

Bill and Remus were sitting in Severus' quarters sharing a bottle of fire whiskey. "So what is the plan now?" Remus asked them, pleasantly buzzed from the alcohol.

"Now we go back to work," Bill said sadly. He had enjoyed having the last few weeks off of work. "Since Fleur is healthy again I have no excuse to use and must go back to the bank."

"When are you two getting married?" Severus asked him. "Weren't you supposed to be married by now?"

"Yes," Bill told him sadly. "She decided to push the wedding back until it was safe to have it at the beach like she wants. She says that a woman only marries once and she is determined to do it the right way."

"Good thing you have the income to pay for it," Remus told him. "Weddings are unbelievably expensive. If Harry hadn't helped out I doubt Tonks would have had the wedding she deserved."

"When are you going to ask Hermione out?" Bill asked Severus, abruptly changing the subject. "She would make a beautiful bride."

Severus smiled at the thought of Hermione walking down the isle toward him in a beautiful gown. "Yes she would," he conceded. "Unfortunately I will most likely not be the one to make her so."

"You should just go up to her room, pick her up over your shoulder and drag her to the church. I bet she'd find it romantic," Bill slurred, obviously not able to hold as much liquor as the other two.

"She'd hex me so fast my head would be spinning," Severus told him. "Besides, I refuse to make a fool of myself in front of her. She doesn't know that I feel anything besides friendship and it will stay that way. I would rather go through life as her friend than risk losing that by admitting that I love her."

"But what if she feels the same and is doing the same thing?" Bill asked him.

"Then we will both die alone," Severus said pouring himself another glass. "At least I know what it feels like to hold her in my arms and kiss her. I can live off those memories."

"You are the most eligible bachelor in the wizarding world!" Remus exclaimed tossing the newest article from the Daily Prophet at him. "There are thousands of witches who would do anything to marry you."

"See, that proves it! You should ask her on a date and see if she could feel the same," Bill said triumphantly like he had made some grand point.

"She is still my student and I refuse to date a student. I feel bad enough lusting after one without making it worse by telling her. Can you imagine what she would think if she found out the bat of the dungeon was in love with her!" Severus sulked.

Bill and Remus finally gave up trying to encourage him and just joined in the drinking. They would have to try later to convince him to take a chance on her.

Gabrielle and Ginny were sitting in Ginny's room plotting. "I'm glad you think there is something there too!" Ginny grinned. "I figured it out on New Year's Eve and Harry figured it out on Valentine's Day. So what are we going to do?"

"We are going to get them to realize the other one may return their feelings. I think they are too scared to say anything so we'll have to give them that courage!" Gabrielle said with a laugh.

"How are we going to do that oh great Slytherin?" Ginny asked.

"We play the game again and this time we help them like you guys all helped Draco and me." Gabrielle told her with a wicked grin. "We're all here in the castle, school hasn't started back up yet and we haven't celebrated together yet. It's a perfect plan!"

"We'll have Draco and Harry in on it as well!" Ginny said excitedly. "Tonks will help get the game set up since she loves it so much and it won't even look like we planned it!"

"Alright, let's think of some questions and dares that will let them figure things out." Gabrielle said and they got down to business.

"We're meeting in the heads' common room tonight to celebrate and play the game again!" Tonks told Remus excitedly. "Gabrielle and Ginny are telling the others so we just have to get Bill, Fleur, Severus and Charlie there!"

"I think you enjoy that game way too much," he told her with a smile. "I was hoping for an evening alone with my beautiful wife."

"You're not going to change my mind that easily mister!" She fake scolded him. "Now hurry up and get ready so we can go tell the others."

"Charlie might have plans for tonight," Remus warned her. He was amused at the look on her face when she spun around for him to explain. "It seems he has met a girl."

"Oh, who is she? Do we know her?" Tonks asked; she loved gossip.

"It seems he got up the courage to ask Rosemerta to the ministry ball but since she's been with Tom forever she was able to let him down easily. She suggested that he take her niece who had just come out of hiding now that Voldemort is dead. It seems her parents were killed during the first war and she's been in hiding ever since." Remus told his wife.

"So that's who the pretty brunette was he escorted to the ball. I just assumed it was an old classmate." Tonks said thoughtfully. "I take it they hit it off?"

"Yep, according to Rose she loves Quidditch and has been working as an owl breeder in Ireland while in hiding. I was also told she is looking to settle down and wants a big family." Remus told her with a chuckle at how she sounded perfect for Charlie.

"Well let's go find him and see if he's available tonight!" Tonks said as she pulled him out of their quarters and toward the entrance hall.

"You want to play the game tonight?" Hermione questioned the two giddy girls in front of her. "I thought we were going to have at least one night off before classes started again!"

"There's no use complaining Hermione," Draco drawled from the doorway. "These two and Tonks have their minds made up. It will be quicker to acquiesce to their demands."

"Fine, but I'm not in the mood for Charlie to be hitting on me. So be warned, one wrong move on his part and I'm using my wand." Hermione told them. She had noticed Charlie staring at her oddly at breakfast and lunch and was hoping he wasn't planning a new strategy to win her over. She had dreamt of Severus again last night and was getting more and more frustrated with her feelings for him. She hoped the game would take her mind off of her feelings, especially since she now knew he loved someone else.

"I doubt he'll try anything," Ginny told her. "I heard he got himself a girlfriend."

"The girl he took to the ball?" Hermione asked hopefully. She really wanted to see Charlie happy.

"Yep, I guess she is a niece of Madame Rosemerta and has been in hiding for years. Her parents were killed a few weeks before Harry's were. Charlie seems fully infatuated." Ginny told her friend.

"See, now you have no excuse not to play!" Gabrielle told her happily. "Come on, let's go get changed!"

Fred, George, Lee and the girls already had plans so they backed out of the game leaving the EDA plus Bill, Fleur, Tonks, Remus, Charlie and Severus. They were all seated on the couches around the common room. "It's a good thing Albus knew we would all be hanging out in here otherwise there wouldn't be room for almost 20 people!" Tonks said happily as she plopped down between Remus and Severus on the couch. Hermione was bustling around getting all the snacks and drinks to everyone and was the last to sit down realizing the only open seats were either beside Severus or beside Charlie. She took the safe route and sat down next to Severus. Not noticing the corners of his mouth fighting forming a smile at her choosing to sit as his side.

"I think Severus should go first since he is the most decorated out of all of us," Tonks said with a smirk and handed him the enchanted ball.

"I see it wastes no time getting into the personal questions," Severus said with a sigh realizing this would be a long game. "How many people have you slept with? As I said last time it was 4 one night stands." He made sure to add the one night stand part on so Hermione wouldn't think there was anyone special. Hermione was relieved that the number hadn't changed in the almost year since the last time the question was asked.

Tonks and Remus both answered one, Hannah and Justin answered 0. Gabrielle took a deep calming breath before looking fondly at Draco and answering 1. They all heard Fleur gasp as she realized her little sister was no longer pure. Draco kissed Gabrielle gently before also answering 1. They had decided to finalize their bond before the last battle as neither wanted to die without experiencing it. Susan was next and quietly answered 1 while Ron grinned at his older brothers before answering the same. Harry noticed the death looks he was getting from Bill and Charlie until he and Ginny both answered 0. Bill had 2, Fleur 5 and Charlie 1. Dennis, Colin, Luna, Neville and Hermione all answered 0.

Tonks turn was next and laughed, "Assuming there were no consequences or significant others, how many people in this room would you think about sleeping with?" She thought it was an interesting question, if she wasn't married to Remus and there were no consequences, she had to survey the room to get her answer of 4. Remus laughed at his wife's antics before answering 2. Hannah answered 1 and then smacked Justin when he answered 5. Gabrielle answered 2 as she had often wondered what Harry would be like. Draco smirked at his fiancé before answering 3 for her, Ginny and Hermione. Susan answered 1 and Ron blushed before answering 2 as he still wondered about Hermione. Harry and Ginny both answered 1 along with Bill. Fleur answered 4 with an apologetic shrug at Bill. Charlie answered 1 with a quick look at Hermione. Dennis answered 0 while Colin grinned before he answered 6, he was a growing boy! Luna and Neville answered 1 and blushed as they looked at each other. Hermione stared at the carpet as she answered 1, since she was staring down she didn't see the look on Severus' face. Severus schooled his face and then answered 1 as well but did notice the way Hermione turned to look at him curiously and then scanned the room like she was trying to determine who he was referring to.

Remus noticed the look Hermione gave Severus and grinned. He had thought she may fancy him but now he was certain she returned his feelings. He was trying to figure out how to get the ball to help him ask a question that would let the two realize they were perfect for each other. "When and with whom was the best kiss of your life?" Remus asked smiling, he knew Severus would answer with one of Hermione's kisses and only hoped she would do the same. "Mine was the first time I kissed Tonks after Hermione cured me. It was the best day of my life and sharing it with Tonks made it that much better."

Both Hannah and Justin said it was their first French kiss. Gabrielle and Draco's was the kiss right after he proposed. Susan said hers was the kiss Ron gave her after they got engaged and Ron said it was when she agreed to sleep with him, earning him a smack in the head. Harry and Ginny told them that it was when they soul mated. Bill said his was the first time Fleur kissed him; she said it was after he proposed to her. Charlie said his was when he kissed Hermione last time they played the game and she had to French kiss 3 guys. Dennis said his best kiss was when he kissed Hermione New Year's Eve, he also told them not to say anything to his new girlfriend Natalie since they hadn't kissed yet. Colin told them his best was when he kissed Millie goodnight after the ministry ball; the guys all catcalled at getting such a good kiss on a first date. Luna and Neville both agreed that theirs was when Neville proposed. Hermione was next and had to blush as she told them that her best kiss was when she kissed Severus on New Year's Eve. Severus couldn't believe that was her best kiss, he had been sure she was only kissing him since he was a good kisser but maybe it had been more? He was torn between the kisses she had given him on Valentines and the one from New Year's Eve. He finally decided on the kiss from Valentines day.

"When did you two kiss on Valentine's Day?" Hannah asked them confused.

"I actually kissed him twice that night," Hermione told them quietly. She wasn't ashamed about the kisses she was just worried what he would think of her. "I kissed him after we won the dance competition and then again before he left the hall."

"Severus was the Phantom?" Susan asked in shock. She had thought the man Hermione danced with was attractive. She had never thought that of Snape, but maybe she had been too biased by his previous treatment of her.

Tonks interrupted the inevitable debate, "I still say the best kiss I ever got was Remus and my first kiss as man and wife." She smiled at her husband and kissed him again.

"My turn!" Hannah said excitedly. "Oh, this one is good! If everyone in the rooms possessions were up for grabs which item would you want most, from whom and why? I would have to say that I want Ginny's amethyst necklace."

Justin wants Harry's firebolt, Gabrielle wants Fleur's first edition Complete Charms Anthology while Draco wants back his 1st edition Complex Transfiguration Guide that he lost to Hermione at New Year's. Susan wants Ginny's dress she wore to the ministry ball, Ron also wants the firebolt, Harry wants Severus' Golden Phoenix Award and Ginny wants his gold caldron. Bill wants Harry's Gryffindor painting and Fleur wants Hermione's rose table in her bedroom at HQ. Charlie wants Bill's fang earring, Dennis wants the painting he made of Harry playing Quidditch while Colin wants Harry's pensive. Luna wants Hermione's favorite pair of boots and Neville wants Hermione's limited edition Herb Anthology book. Hermione, of course, wants Severus' 1st edition Most Potente Potions book that she gave him for Christmas. Severus wants that ring Harry showed him that looks like his grandmothers. His admission that he wanted the ring caused many to be confused but Harry was glad he was vague so not to give away his secret. Tonks wants Susan's pink jogging outfit and Remus wants Harry's photo album of his parents.

Justin's dare was for them to play musical chairs before it was Gabrielle's turn. She begged the ball to help her get Hermione and Severus together. "Are you in love or have you ever been in love and if yes how many times?" She asked grinning. "I am currently in love and it is the only time." Draco and Susan both said they were both in love only the once where Ron had to say he had been in love once and he was now currently in love. Harry, Ginny, Bill, and Fleur all said only currently. Charlie answered yes he was in love once although he was in the process of getting over it (aka Hermione). Dennis and Colin had never been in love, Luna and Neville just the once.

Hermione knew her answer was going to shock a few people but also knew she had nothing to loose. "I am currently in love with someone." She told them with a very sad smile. She was confused by the hurt look on Severus' face at her answer but figured it was because she hadn't told him before.

Severus felt like his heart dropped out of his chest at her answer. She was in love with someone else. He had never really felt his heart break before. He had known he didn't have a chance with Lily so it didn't hurt too much when she married James Potter, but this was excruciating. Remus noticed his anguish and shook his head with how dense his friends were; Ginny was feeling the same way. "I was in love once long ago and I am currently in love." Severus was finally able to answer. He was so miserable that he didn't notice the single tear run down Hermione's cheek at his answer. She may have known what he would say but it still hurt to think of him with anyone but her. Remus, Tonks, Gabrielle, Draco, Ginny and Harry all saw the tear on their friends face and wanted to shout at the two for being so dense. Tonks, Remus, Hannah and Justin had only ever been in love the one current time.

Draco was next, "Who is the sexiest person you know?" It was a slightly different question than the usual one of who is the sexiest person in the room, so it could be even more interesting. Most of them all said their significant other, Charlie, Dennis and Colin all answered Hermione. Hermione smiled shyly at Severus before answering him and he smiled back before answering her. He was glad she found him so attractive, even more so than the person she was in love with. She was thinking the same thing and her heart was filled with a hope she hadn't felt in a while.

Susan's question was 'Who is your best friend?' She answered Hannah, Ron and Harry said each other. Ginny said Harry, Bill said Charlie, Fleur said Bill, Dennis and Colin said each other, Luna and Neville said each other, Hermione answered Severus and he also answered her, much to the surprise of the group. Tonks and Remus answered each other where Hannah answered Susan, Justin answered Hannah, Gabrielle and Draco said each other.

Ron was confused by his question, "Do you believe the person you're in love with, loves you back?" He wondered why the ball would ask such a stupid question. "Yes." Harry, Ginny, Bill and Fleur answered yes, Charlie answered no, Dennis and Colin weren't in love. Luna and Neville answered yes. Hermione sighed and hung her head before answering no. Severus was shocked at her answer and wanted to just pull her into his arms to erase the sadness but didn't believe it was his place. He also answered no and missed the look of hope that Hermione sent his way.

Tonks shook her head as she figured it out and muttered under her breath, "Can they get any denser?" before she, Remus, Hannah, Justin, Gabrielle, Draco and Susan all answered yes.

Harry was supposed to be next and he decided they should switch to 'I Never', "Only this time you can either say something you've never done or something you think you can't do, you don't know or haven't seen. Like I can't swim or I've never been to Ireland." He knew they needed to get some less than subtle hints for Hermione and Severus to realize their feelings. "I'll go first, "I don't know how to speak any French." Those who had to drink were Bill, Fleur, Hermione, Gabrielle and Draco since they all knew some French.

Ginny was next with, "I've never seen the inside of Snape's quarters before." Bill, Hermione, Severus, Tonks, Remus and Draco were the only ones to drink.

Bill said he had never killed anyone and Tonks and Draco both had to drink. Fleur said she never kissed or had been kissed by one of her teachers and Dennis, Hermione, Hannah, Justin, Gabrielle, Draco, Harry and Ginny all had to drink. Charlie said he had never slept in the same bed as someone of the other sex before and was shocked to see Hermione have to drink, even though she blushed very deeply and wouldn't meet anyone's eye. Snape, Tonks, Remus, Gabrielle, Draco, Susan, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Bill and Fleur all had to drink as well. Harry was glared at by Bill and Charlie for his answer.

Dennis was next and grinned at everyone before saying he never kissed someone who was his significant other. He thought everyone would have to drink but was surprised when Severus didn't drink. "What?" He asked the group, "I already told you that they were all one night stands."

Colin's turn was next and he said he had never seen a member of the opposite sex naked. Hermione, Harry, Hannah, and Dennis were the only ones not to drink. Ginny laughed at her brother's looks, "What, you don't think I grew up in a house of boys without seeing one of you starkers!"

Luna was next and said she can't sing to save her life. Hermione, Severus, Hannah, Justin, Gabrielle, Draco, Susan, Ginny, Fleur, Dennis and Colin all drank since they could sing. They played a few more pointless rounds and were getting quite drunk before it was Harry's turn again and he said the one thing he knew would get the two thinking. "I have never been romantically in love with my best friend," he told them with a salute to Ron. Ginny grumbled before drinking since she considered Harry her best friend. Fleur, Luna and Neville all had to drink and Tonks then had to grab onto Severus to keep him from falling off the couch when Hermione quickly took a drink. The table was silent as they tried to process the meaning of that through the haze of alcohol. Severus made sure everyone was still focused on Hermione and tried to discreetly take a drink as well. This time it was Hermione who almost fell out of her seat. She desperately tried to believe that meant that he loved her but it just didn't make sense with everything he said to Albus. Her head started to spin and she was about to pass out. Luckily Ginny noticed and rushed over to help her to her room.

Severus spent the rest of the night convincing himself that Hermione was so drunk she didn't understand the question and that was why she took a drink. Tonks, Remus, Harry, Ginny, Draco and Gabrielle stayed behind to discuss the implications of Hermione and Severus getting together.

"I don't see a problem with it," Draco told them. "As long as they wait to make it public until after graduation there won't be any problems."

"Are we really sure they are in love with each other?" Tonks asked. She wanted to be positive before she agreed to meddle.

"I know for certain that Hermione loves him," Ginny offered as she was the only one Hermione had confessed to.

"Severus has told me himself that he loves her," Remus added to his wife. "He also thinks she will never love him back."

"Hermione overheard a conversation between Severus and Albus and is convinced that Severus is in love with someone else. She missed some of the more important parts of the conversation and that is why she doesn't think it's her." Ginny told them, knowing she was breaking her friends trust but knowing it would be hard to convince her otherwise.

"If she is determined that he doesn't love her then only way to change her mind is going to be for him to tell her," Harry told them. "She will rationalize away everything else, even his answer to my last I never question."

"Hopefully Severus will be easier to convince now thanks to the games tonight. If I make him examine her answers he will realize he is the only one she could love." Remus told them.

"He won't make a move while she is a student," Draco told them. "He won't even kiss her through the game so he definitely won't be saying anything while she is still a student."

"We'll have to get them together over the summer on a project then," Gabrielle told them. "The only way they will figure things out is if we keep forcing them together."

"We only have 3 weeks till graduation," Harry reminded them. "We need to plan something fast."

"What about a wedding?" Draco asked casually. "All old fashion pure blood weddings take place over a week long period. There are multiple parties and dinners and everyone stays in the same place. It would be a perfect opportunity."

"And just who's wedding were you thinking of?" Tonks asked him, "I know Bill and Fleur don't have anything that grand planned."

"How about our wedding?" He asked Gabrielle who was smiling as she had figured out what he was hinting at already. "We would have to get Fleur's permission since you're not of age yet… but it is doable. Plus we can kick my mother out then and have the manor to ourselves!"

"You're saying we would only have to suffer a few weeks of your mother and then she would leave us alone to honeymoon the rest of the summer and move out of the house permanently?" She asked smiling. "We should have married sooner if it would have gotten her out of the house!"

"I'll have mother start making the plans right away," Draco told her. "We will set it for two weeks after term. That should give everyone plenty of notice."

"How do we keep them together the rest of the summer?" Ginny asked.

"We bring in the big guns," Remus told them and they all gave him questioning looks. "We tell Albus!"

Severus was pacing his sitting room the next morning. He had been up half the night analyzing Hermione's answers to the questions as well as re-looking at everything that occurred between them. As much as he tried to keep his hopes down… he couldn't help but feel elated. The only thing that made sense with her actions and answers was that she felt something for him in return. His heart felt like it was going to fly away as he had never been so happy. He was nervous though. He had no idea how to proceed or even if he should/could. He knew nothing could happen while she was a student, but there were only 3 weeks left. He only hoped they could spend some quality time together before she left for school.

The other thing that bothered him was the fact that she would be away at University so long. She had no need to take a single potions class as she was way above master level already. He had written to the dean of the university again and explained the situation. The man had flooed him that morning to discuss her. She would be offered full scholarship and test out of all potions classes. She would have to take all the final exams and perform multiple potions for review. Assuming her NEWT score to be as high as they expect and with all her achievements the University was willing to award her degree at the end of the school year. Severus found that Minerva had been speaking with them as well, for they had narrowed the transfiguration classes that she would need down to two semesters. That meant she would only be away for 1 year of school and would receive her Mastery in Potions and her certificate in Transfiguration. She would need a 1 year apprenticeship in transfiguration before she received her mastery, but she could do that close by, in the castle even!

"Severus my boy, what has you so energized this morning?" Albus asked entering the Potion Master's domain without knocking.

"I had a very enlightening evening last night," Severus told him. "It seems things are not nearly as hopeless where my love life is concerned."

"That's wonderful," Albus said twinkling. "Does this mean you and our dear Hermione are an item now?"

"Unfortunately not," Severus replied. "I have not made my feelings known to her and she has not said anything to me. But there were some probing questions asked that led me to conclude that she may feel the same as I."

"What are you waiting for then?" Albus asked his friend confused. "You should be preparing to sweep the wonderful girl off her feet!"

"I will not be wooing her until she is no longer my student. I feel bad enough lusting after her from afar. I refuse to break the vow I made to you and this school." Severus told him. "I will pursue her after graduation."

"She will be away at university for many years and then she will have her family responsibilities. Remember that she will soon be finding out that she is royalty. I suggest you already be together when she finds out." Albus told him.

"I will not rush into this. Yes, I am in love with her, but I will not act like some lovesick fool. I will court her properly, or as properly as I can as we have already kissed. I will ask her to spend more time with me this summer and we will converse while she is at school. I will ask her properly after she finishes her schooling." Severus told him.

"Tell me my dear boy, will you marry her?" Albus asked him. Severus had never been the type for marriage before; he just hoped it would be different this time.

"If I was not her teacher and I knew she loved me she would already be my bride," He told him honestly. "I cannot imagine my life without her and I don't want to have to try. If she ever agrees to marry me then I will be the luckiest man alive."

"And what of her royal obligations?" Albus asked him, he hated playing devil's advocate but these were things Severus needed to consider before making a claim to the girl.

"I have no real desire to be King but I believe I would do a decent job of it." Severus told him. "If my mother was still alive I would most likely be betrothed to her. I do not believe the Queen will have any problems with my pursuing Hermione, I only worry about what her parents will think as I am closer to her father's age."

"So you will be leaving the school then if you pursue her," Albus stated. He knew it would happen but he couldn't imagine the school without the dark potions teacher.

"Yes," Severus said looking into the eyes of his mentor. "As much as it will pain me to leave, it would hurt more to remain here without her. I am unsure how I am going to survive this coming year without her."

"She will be away at school for many years," Albus reminded him.

"Only the one," Severus told him proudly. "She is so advanced they will allow her to test out of all the potions classes and most of the transfiguration ones. She will only need a semester of Transfiguration classes to graduate. Then perhaps she can apprentice someone close by."

"Did you have anyone in mind?" Albus asked with a chuckle.

"Well, there are two certified transfiguration masters in this school. I would think one of you would jump at the opportunity." Severus said with a smirk.

"Yes, I believe it will be amusing watching Minerva sputter if I mention taking Hermione on myself. Do you think she will hex me?" Albus laughed.

"Well, I believe I will head to breakfast and then go tell Hermione the good news about her schooling." Severus told him as he realized it was late enough to talk to his apprentice. He really just wanted to see her again; he was getting addicted to her presence.

Hermione moaned as she opened her eyes. She had a hangover from all the alcohol the night before; she really was a lightweight when it came to drinking. She made her way to her bathroom to take a relaxing bath. She had a lot to think about. She was more confused after Severus' answers the night before than anything. She desperately wanted to just ask him, but didn't want to hear him tell her he was in love with someone else. "This is so confusing," she mumbled to herself as she soaked in the tub. She closed her eyes and focused on the good feelings. As long as she had him as a friend she would be content, lonely but content. She wouldn't risk loosing him entirely; she couldn't imagine her life without him. In fact she was actually dreading going off to university just because she would have to leave him behind.

She had just finished getting dressed and looking (unsuccessfully) for a hangover remedy in her potions box when there was a knock at her bedroom door. "Come in," she said still wincing from the sound of the knocking.

Severus smiled at the sight of her; she was beautiful even in sweatpants and a t-shirt. He could tell she was still feeling poorly from the alcohol. "I come bearing gifts," he told her holding out the potion he had brought her. "I figured since you missed breakfast you must not have been feeling well."

"Wonderful man," she mumbled as she downed the potion. She stumbled back to her bed to lie down. She was sure she must look a mess but she couldn't bring herself to care at the moment. She did enjoy having him near though.

Severus helped tuck her under her covers. "Go back to sleep for a few hours, it will help." He kissed her forehead before heading towards the door.

"Stay," she pleaded as she slowly fell back to dreamland. He wasn't sure what to do. He desperately wanted to stay by her bedside but knew it wasn't proper. He knew Albus wouldn't mind, so he sat down in the armchair next to her bed. He had never before watched her sleep, she was so peaceful. "Don't leave me," she mumbled out and his heart clenched.

"I will never leave you," he told her quietly thinking she was just talking in her sleep.

"Promise," she said. She loved him so much and couldn't imagine him with anyone but her. She didn't want to let him go.

Severus ran his fingers gently along her face, moving her wild curls away. "I promise," he told her with a smile, knowing he would never consciously break that promise. He pulled a book from his robes and settled back to read while watching her sleep.


	54. NEWTs and Graduation

Chapter 54: NEWTs and Graduation

The next few weeks flew by for them all. The 5th and 7th years spend every available minute studying for their OWLs and NEWTs. Classes had resumed and things were back to normal, or as normal as things can be in a magical castle. The staff was planning the graduation celebration for the 7th years. This year's class would be missed more than any other class they could remember. It would be very different without Harry and his group in the castle, even if a few of them remained.

"Hurry up Ron," Harry told his friend as they made their way to the great hall for their transfiguration written exam. "We can't be late or we won't have time to take the test!"

Ron had been the last one to start his studying and was therefore trying to cram years of knowledge into his head in way too short a time span. "Ok, I'm coming. Where are Hermione and Neville?" He asked looking for their other friends who were taking the exam.

"They left 10 minutes ago, now come on!" Harry grumbled and they made their way to the exam.

"How do you think you did?" Hermione asked her friends after the exam. She was positively glowing she was so excited about the exam. She had known every single answer and had 15 minutes left when she finished.

"I think I did alright," Harry told her with a smile and they laughed as they heard Ron moan. "I think Ron realized he should have started studying earlier."

"My brain hurts and I've only taken 2 exams so far!" Ron complained. They were all waiting around for the practical part of the exam now. They were taking 4 students at a time. Hannah and Susan had already gone in as they were going in alphabetical order. This was good for Ron who was buried in his text book again while the others talked about their answers to the exam.

Hermione was called and made her way into the exam room. Her exam took about 20 minutes and she got everything perfect on her first try. They even asked her to do some things that were university level, just to be surprised when she got them all correct. She was positively beaming when she left her exam. "I take it you did well," Severus commented as he saw her almost floating down the hallway.

"I think I just beat the record," she told him with a huge grin as she gave him a hug. He just laughed, picked her up and spun her around.

"That is great. I knew you could do it." He told her with a smile. He was glad they were alone in the hallway or some younger students might die of fright seeing their evil potions master swinging the head girl around.

"I have Potions next!" She told him with a grin. "I'm going to my room to change into my potions clothes and grab a bite to eat. I'll see you later!" She ran off towards her room and he chuckled. She was the only person he knew who would be excited for exams.

The rest of the week was a blur for the 7th years. There was a reason the NEWTs were called Nastily Exhausting, they were all barely able to keep their eyes open. The only one of them with any energy left was Hermione who was still on a high from the exams. They had finished with exams at noon that day and all went to their rooms to sleep, except Hermione who went to work with Minerva on her animagi form.

"Can you believe it's almost over?" Neville asked them as the EDA was hanging out in the heads common room.

"Two days before graduation," Susan said with a wistful sigh. "It just seems like last year we were crossing the lake in the boats."

"It's going to be so boring here without you guys!" Ginny grumbled. She was not happy that she would have to endure another year here without Harry by her side. "Everything is going to be so different!"

"Yeah, but we'll rule the school!" Colin said earning him laughs from his friends.

"Who do you think will be made Head Boy and Head Girl next year?" Hermione asked. Luna had better marks than Ginny but they were both near the top. She didn't know who the top 6th year boy was.

"Don't know," Colin said with a shrug. "Are we going to Hogsmead today?"

"I have to," Hermione told them with a sigh. "I have to honor my promise to Sly. So I'll be on a date."

"Don't sound so excited," Gabrielle told her with a smirk. "You know he's going to be trying to kiss you the entire time. They are still all going on about that bet!"

"When is the deadline?" Harry asked, they had all been informed of the bet the Slytherin boys had on who Hermione would kiss.

"Before she leaves on the train," Draco told them. "I wouldn't be surprised if you have quite a few Slytherins tailing you throughout your date. I'm sure Sly will tell them that he kissed you, even if he doesn't, so they will be watching carefully."

"Too bad that technically they have already all lost the bet," Hermione told them.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked her.

"The bet was that I would kiss a Slytherin," Hermione explained. "I've kissed Severus 3 times since then and he is the head of Slytherin."

"Yes, but no one knows you kissed him other than us." Draco told her. "They wouldn't believe me even if I told them."

"Alright," Hermione said standing. "I better go get changed for my date."

"You're dressing up for this?" Gabrielle asked confused.

"Of course, it's more fun to toy with them first." She said with an evil grin. "Besides, the person I'd rather be on a date with will be there and I want him to drool!"

Hermione's date with Sly was long and boring. She was wearing an outfit her mother had sent her for a pre-NEWTs present. It was almost exactly like the cat suit she wore for New Year's except this one was sleeveless. She wore her silver snake arm cuff and necklace that she had worn on Halloween along with her silver boots. She had transfigured one of her belts to also resemble a silver snake and had that around her waist. She was very proud of her outfit and knew it was perfect when Sly's eyes tried to pop out of their sockets and his mouth hung open for several seconds. She just hoped Severus appreciated it.

Sly had taken her to the Italian restaurant for lunch and then they walked around, going into the various shops. He had tried to hold her hand, caress her face, put his arm around her and hug her within the fist two hours. She was quickly loosing patience. "Sly, if I take your arm will you quit trying to grope me please?" She finally offered and watched him smirk and offer his arm.

"Are you sure you don't want to stop for a cup of tea?" He asked as they passed Madame Puddifoots.

"Sly I agreed to come with you to Hogsmead but that does not mean that I will kiss you." She told him flat out, she was just too annoyed to be polite anymore.

"Is it because I'm a Slytherin?" He asked her, stopping in the middle of the lane. He had tried all his best moves and nothing was working on her. He thought that since she agreed to go out with him that he finally had his foot in the door.

"That has nothing to do with it," She told him, taking a deep breath to control her temper. "I like you Sly; you're a very nice guy. But I only like you as a friend. There will never be anything else between us. I'm sorry." She hated crushing his hopes like that but she needed him to understand and finally move on. "I have seen the other girls look at you, why don't you ask one of them out?"

"Because I want you," he told her, trying his most seductive voice to no effect.

"I'm sorry Sly but there is nothing between us." She repeated.

"But I thought you were going to date a Slytherin," he fake pouted, hoping it would effect her.

"There is one Slytherin that I wouldn't mind dating, but he isn't interested." She told him. "I promise that if he ever asks me I'll tell the world that I'm dating a Slytherin, alright?"

"Who is he? Anyone would have to be crazy not to want to date you," He told her wondering who would turn down the gorgeous woman in front of him. "Tell me who he is and we'll all knock some sense into him!"

"He's not one of your classmates," she told him. "Now let's head back to the castle for dinner."

Severus had been discreetly following Hermione and Sylvester all afternoon. He couldn't believe the outfit she was wearing. It was enough to drive him crazy. She had looked amazing on New Year's Eve in the cat suit and this one was even better. The snake accessories made it apparent that she was not opposed to dating a Slytherin. He had to hold himself back from hexing the prat she was with on many occasions. How dare the boy try and touch her without her permission!

He enjoyed listening to their conversation where she told him there was a Slytherin she wanted to date. It assured him that he was correct in his assumption that she returned his feelings. There were only two days left before she was no longer his student and then she was fair game. He had an appointment to talk to her after dinner to discuss their plans for the summer. He had a few more research projects he hoped she would help him with. Albus had suggested that he stay at Headquarters for the summer to research as he was closing the school to be able to do some repairs. The battle had caused some damage that would be easy to repair once the students left.

He knew he would at least see her for the week of Draco's wedding feast. He was surprised the boy was following the old traditions, but was pleased none the less. It would be the perfect opportunity to begin wooing Hermione, subtly of course as he was Slytherin.

The leaving feast had just begun and they students were all anxious to see who would win the house cup. There were bets among the staff on if Albus would award any points for the students who fought in the war. As it was they had not received any extra points for that and Gryffindor was only in 2nd place.

"Thank you for another great year," Albus told them. "It has been a year filled with ups and downs. We have lost many of our own yet we have all gained a freedom that we haven't experienced in years. When you leave these halls tomorrow there will be no need to fear for your safety. This year's graduating class has left a huge legacy that I do not believe will ever be filled. I congratulate all of you for the efforts you have put in to make our world a better place. Enjoy your summer and I look forward to seeing most of you next year." He smiled out at everyone before continuing his speech.

"It is now time to award the house cup. For the last 6 years Gryffindor has come away with the title, before that Slytherin and Ravenclaw houses held that honor for many years. This year it is my great pleasure to award the house cup to Hufflepuff House!" He said as the banners in the hall all turned to Hufflepuff colors. There was stunned silence for a moment that Harry's house had not won before everyone began cheering for Hufflepuff. Hannah, Susan and Justin were jumping up and down and hugging each other. Their house hadn't won the house cup in almost 15 years. Everyone was very happy for them, even though the staff was sending Albus odd looks, other than Sprout who was crying with happiness.

"I'm surprised you didn't award Harry and his friends extra points for some reason," Severus said with a smirk to Albus.

"They may have deserved extra for their efforts in the war but they don't need the house cup. Look at all of them; this is exactly what was needed. If any of the other three houses had won this year there was the potential for rifts to form again. Besides, it is high time Hufflepuff remembered what a noble house they are." Albus told him. The staff all smiled as they agreed.

"At least we still won the Quidditch cup," Minerva said with a smirk at Severus and Filius. "But without Harry I'm afraid we may not keep it next year."

The 7th years hurried to their dorms to change clothes for the graduation celebration after the feast. None of them knew what to expect, as it was a tradition that they be kept in the dark until they were allowed back in the hall. The girls were all wearing fun dresses and the guys were in slacks and nicer shirts, nothing fancy but not school garb either.

Severus was nervous; Hermione would no longer be a student in a few hours. They would be handed their diplomas at the beginning of the celebration and then a party/dance was held until the wee hours of the morning. From then on they were all fully qualified witches and wizards and tomorrow would leave for the last time on the train.

"May we escort you tonight?" Neville and Harry asked Hermione, offering their arms. As Ginny and Luna were only in 6th year they were not allowed to come so they decided to hang out with Hermione.

"I would be honored," she said and smiled at each of them as they made their way downstairs. "It's hard to imagine this is our last night here together."

"It will be weird not being a student but still being here next year," Neville said as he was apprenticing with Sprout.

They were joined by the rest of the 7th year EDA members and stood with the rest of their year before the doors to the great hall. The doors opened and they were lead in by Professor McGonagall. At the front of the hall where the teachers table usually stood was a dais where they would receive their diplomas. There were small tables and chairs set up for them to sit as well as a large open area of floor for what many assumed would be dancing.

They were each called across the platform and handed their diploma in order of class rank, much to Ron's dismay as he was the lowest ranking of the EDA. Harry even hugged Albus after getting his diploma. Draco, Gabrielle and Hermione were the last three to get their diplomas. Hermione was finally called up last, since she has the top marks. "Many of you already know that our Head Girl had already received 7 outstanding NEWTs before this year began thus tying the all time Hogwarts record." He had to pause for the applause and Hermione blushed. "This year she has achieved even greater things by helping develop cures to two unforgivable curses as well as finding a permanent cure for all those who suffer as werewolves. She truly is a remarkable witch." He smiled at her to see her blushing profusely. "As we were all curious if she would be able to beat the Hogwarts record we had the NEWT examiners grade her exams first and I have the results here." He told them holding up a sealed envelope.

Hermione was trembling with anticipation over her results. "Will you allow me to read out your results?" Albus asked her and she was only able to nod her consent.

Albus slowly opened the envelope and was happy to see that everyone wanted to see if she would beat the record as well, you could almost hear a pin drop in the hall. His eyes twinkled as he skimmed her results, "First we have Charms and the score received is Outstanding!" There were cheers throughout the hall and Severus had to hurry forward to help hold her upright as she realized that meant she broke the record. "Next we have Defense Against the Dark Arts with a score of Outstanding!" There were more cheers and her friends were jumping up and down with happiness for her as they knew that meant she got all outstanding since Potions and Transfiguration were the only ones left and were her best subjects. "Then we have Potions with a score of …" He paused for effect and everyone quieted down to see if she could pull out a perfect score. "Outstanding and the highest score ever recorded. She even beat our dear potions master by two points and he had the highest score in Hogwarts history."

Hermione was numb with shock, she knew she had done well but this was more than she could ever have hoped for. "And finally," Albus said as they all quieted down again, "We have a Transfiguration Outstanding!" He turned and smiled at her, so proud of her accomplishments. "That makes Hermione Granger the all time highest achiever in Hogwarts history with 11 NEWTs!" He said as he handed her diploma to her.

Once she had her diploma, Severus scooped her up into his arms and spun her around in front of the entire staff and graduating class. "My little know-it-all." He purred in her ear, "I am so proud of you."

Hermione was passed from teacher to teacher in congratulations before Albus pulled her to the front of the dais again. "There is one more honor to award," He told them all as they quieted. "The Heart of Hogwarts Award is a special award that is awarded to those with outstanding academic achievements throughout their Hogwarts career. The last time this award was presented was 20 years ago to 7th year student Severus Snape. This will only be the third time it has been awarded since I was a student myself. It is my great privilege to present the Heart of Hogwarts Award to Hermione Granger for her outstanding academic excellence." Albus announced before handing her a heart shaped trophy with the Hogwarts crest on it. "Congratulations Hermione, you truly are the smartest witch of the age."

Hermione was speechless with joy at receiving the rarely awarded Heart award. She had of course read about it in Hogwarts a History and had always hoped she would qualify for it. It had completely slipped her mind this year and she was elated. "Thank you very much," she finally managed to say before heading back to her seat.

"Congratulations to all of you. You have officially graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We expect great things from you in the future. Now enjoy your celebration!" Albus told them as music filled the air and drinks and snacks appeared on the tables.

"I'm so happy for you Hermione," Harry said giving her a hug. "I knew you would ace all your NEWTs." She was then congratulated by the rest of her friends before Malfoy escorted her to the dance floor to have the traditional Head Boy/Girl dance.

"Severus sure seemed happy for you," Draco commented casually while they were dancing. He watched as her eyes found the dark professor talking with Remus and Tonks and she smiled.

"I'm surprised he is such a good sport about my beating his score." She told him truthfully, eyes never leaving said man.

Hermione was having a pleasant time dancing and talking with all her schoolmates, but she really wished that Severus would ask her to dance. She had decided that she wanted someone to win the bet in Slytherin house and the only Slytherin she would kiss was Severus. She just hoped he wouldn't be too upset that she kissed him, undisguised, in front of the entire graduating class and staff. She was no longer his student so she decided there was nothing stopping her.

"Would you care to dance?" He purred in her ear from behind her, causing shivers to run down her back. She turned and smiled at him before he led her to the middle of the dance floor, much to the shock of some of her classmates.

"Do you think she'll let him win the bet?" Gabrielle asked Draco with a wicked grin. She could tell her friend was up to something the way she kept sending amused looks at Severus.

"The question is what will his reaction to winning be?" Draco told her. "True she is no longer his student, but it's only been an hour or so. Besides, he doesn't know of the bet. We didn't tell him since I knew he wouldn't appreciate it. So if he allows her to kiss him or even kisses her it will be because he wants to, not for the bet."

"Well at least they have everyone's attention." She laughed. The two were dancing quite closely and it was making most of the others turn to watch. Snape was actually smiling down at her, which was the reason they had everyone's attention.

"You look lovely this evening," he told her smiling. He knew he shouldn't smile in front of the students, former students he reminded himself, but he couldn't help but smile at the woman in his arms.

"Thank you," she told him with a radiant smile. She knew he rarely complimented anyone but her so she always felt extra special. "It doesn't feel like I'm not longer a student, yet I never really felt like a student this year."

"You may no longer be a student, but I was hoping you would want to continue being my apprentice until you leave for Rome." He told her, hoping she would agree. He knew their future relationship may rest on her answer. If she didn't want to work with him anymore, then he most likely misinterpreted her game answers and she didn't have any feeling other than friendship for him.

"I was hoping you would ask," she told him shyly. "I was hoping we could spend some time together over the summer."

"Albus is closing the school for repairs for the summer so I'll be staying at Harry's. Will that be an acceptable research location?" He asked her watching her eyes light up when she realized she could see him every day.

"Perfect!" She told him with a smile. She knew it was going to be a great summer.

He took a deep breath before asking the question he had been debating over all evening. "Would you consent to allow me to escort you to the Malfoy wedding?" He was preparing himself for a let down as her face looked so shocked.

She was shocked; he had asked her to Malfoy's wedding! It was perfect; she could sit by him at meals and wouldn't have to make excuses to talk to him. She was about to answer yes when she got a better idea. "Well that depends," she told him sending him a sultry smile that made him gulp.

"Depends on what my dear?" He purred back pulling her closer into his arms, much to her delight. He could tell she was plotting something but he had no idea what it could be; he just hoped it wasn't humiliating.

"On this," she told him before rising up and kissing him gently on the lips. She knew that her kiss had been seen as almost all noise in the hall stopped instantly. She just hoped he didn't push her away.

Severus was shocked, she was kissing him… again… and in front of the entire 7th year class. He felt her start to pull away and was snapped out of his shock enough to pull her closer and thoroughly kiss her back. He hadn't expected a kiss, but there was no way he would pass it up. Her lips were intoxicating and he could care less that the entire hall was watching.

"Oh god, please tell me I'm seeing things," Ron asked, red in the face at seeing the kiss.

"Nope," Susan said happily, "Hermione is snogging Snape!"

Gabrielle shrieked in happiness and then hugged Draco who took the time to wink at Tonks. Tonks was holding onto her husband's arm as he talked with Albus when both paused in their conversation to watch the two kiss while dancing. "I knew they would figure it out," Albus said twinkling.

Blaize Zabini was staring with his mouth open at the sight of his potions master kissing the head girl. He had also been in on the bet, hoping she may give him a chance. He had suspected that no one would win the bet, but he never once expected it to be his head of house that did. He couldn't wait to see Spinnet's reaction to who won the bet! He hurried over to Draco to discuss it. "I never saw this one coming," he told the two as Millie Bullstrode hurried over to talk about it as well.

"Man, Colin told me they were friends, but I never expected him to kiss anyone. This lets him win the ruddy bet!" Millie said in shock still.

"I always knew that if anyone was going to win it, it would be him. She's too smart for any of us. I think they are perfect for each other." Draco informed them.

"Wow," Hermione said as he finally released her lips. "Alright that's good enough; you may escort me to the wedding." She told him with a smirk. "I warn you though; there will be many irate Slytherins to deal with now."

"Why would that be?" He asked curiously, trying to block out all the shocked faces of his former students and the amused looks of the staff and EDA.

"That is something you'll have to ask Draco about as I was not privy to the details." She told him with a smile. "Thank you for the dance but I believe I promised Harry the next one," she told him and hurried off before she could mess anything up. She was so glad he didn't push her away. Harry was busy trying to help Susan calm Ron down and the rest of her friends were with other 7th years, most likely discussing the spectacle she had just caused.

"I take it you wanted to go out with a bang?" Tonks teased her, but she was smiling. "That was quite a show. I think you shocked over ¾ of the room with that one."

"Only ¾ of them?" She said feigning disappointment. "Actually I was surprised he didn't push me away and threaten point deduction just to keep his reputation in tact.

"Remember you're no longer a student, he had nothing holding him back." Tonks told her and quickly headed back to Remus before Hermione could ask her what she meant.

Severus slipped quietly out the door to avoid any confrontations and was surprised that his four Slytherins followed him. "Severus wait," Draco called out and he remembered that Hermione had mentioned Draco knew something.

"What can I do for you?" He asked causally.

"I was hoping you would join us in the Slytherin common room. There is a bet that needs settled and we need you present to do that." Draco told him keeping his face neutral.

"What sort of bet?" Severus asked getting suspicious.

"We'll tell you in the common room," Zabini told him. "But suffice it to say that 100 galleons will be awarded to the winner." Severus agreed to follow them as he hadn't heard of such a large sum bet in quite some time.

They quickly entered the common room and Draco called for quiet. "We have a winner of the bet." He announced and instantly there was quiet and all the boys pushed to the front to find out the winner. "As you all know the bet was that whichever Slytherin male kissed Hermione, without being slapped, pushed away or hexed or was kissed by her would win the purse. The bet would end as soon as she boarded the train at the end of the year and if it had not been won the money would be used to commission a portrait of her for the library." Severus was shocked at the bet, he had known they all liked Hermione but he didn't think they would go so far as to bet on who she might kiss. "It is my job as head boy and the only one of you lot not participating in the bet, that a winner has been decided tonight at the graduation party."

There was silence in the room and then a few boys came forward to congratulate Blaise as he was the only other one at the party. "Quiet!" Blaise called out. "I am afraid that I was not the recipient of the kiss." This was met by confusion as they wondered just who it was then.

"I present to you your winner, Professor Severus Snape," Gabrielle said to them.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Sly yelled out. "You expect us to believe that she would let him kiss her!"

"Actually she kissed him," Millie told them, enjoying their shocked appearances.

"Here are your 100 galleons Professor," Draco said handing him a heavy purse.

"I suggest you all use it to commission that portrait of her." He told them, he would not take the money in case she found out. There was no way he would risk their relationship over a bet he never knew about. "I recommend a cherry wood frame. I'll see too it that it is given its place in the library." He was about to hand the bag back to Draco when he got an idea. He took out 15 galleons and handed the bag back to Draco. "I'm taking 15; use the rest for the portrait. I would suggest having the younger Creevy brother do it this summer." He then nodded at them and exited the room.

The party quickly got back to normal after the shock of seeing Hermione kissing Snape wore off. Hermione said goodnight to all her friends and wished those she wouldn't see a good summer. She then headed up to her room to enjoy her last night in the castle. She was wondering what Severus would say about the kiss next time they talked. She also hoped he still wanted to escort her to the wedding. He hadn't said anything immediately after the kiss, but he may have been trying to avoid any more of a scene. She finished packing up her room and fell asleep, curled up with Crookshanks for the last night in her bed at Hogwarts.


	55. Leaving and Arriving

_Author's Note: Only a few more chapters to go! I am having difficulty deciding what I want Hermione's anamagi form to be. So if you have any good ideas on her form let me know. Thanks for all the great reviews. Everything is going well with the baby and we're hoping to find out the sex in a few weeks! Hope you enjoy the chapter! Redfrog_

Chapter 55: Leaving and Arriving

"I can't believe it's really over. That we're really leaving." Harry said as they stood staring back up at their school before boarding the carriages that would take them to the train station. "I thought I'd be more upset about it."

"It's probably because you're not afraid to go home anymore and actually have a home and family to go home to," Hermione told him with a fond smile.

"True," He said with a grin as they all climbed into the carriages, "Especially since I get to have you all staying for the summer."

"Who is all going to be there this summer?" Ginny asked him curiously.

"Hermione and her family, Remus and Tonks, Severus and Hermione, you and Ron as often as your mum will allow and I told Susan, Luna, Hannah and Justin that they were welcome whenever they wanted. Colin and Dennis are going to stay with the Longbottoms but will be visiting often and the professors are all invited since the school is being closed for the summer. I know Albus will be there on and off and the other professors said they may stay between their vacations." Harry told them and they laughed at the amount of people he had invited, it was almost as bad as Christmas. "Oh and I forgot that Gabrielle and Fleur will be staying until they get married."

"Speaking of married," Ron said changing the subject. "I have to ask mum for money to go shopping for clothes. They are following old traditions, which mean being dressed up for a whole week, each night gets dressier! I only own 2 pair of nice dress robes!"

"We'll need to go shopping too," Ginny said indicating Hermione and her. "We'll need a whole new wardrobe for the week, can't wear anything that anyone has already seen!" She told them laughing; besides I bet Hermione's mum would love to go shopping with us!"

"That's true," Hermione said with a laugh. "She was so excited last year when I actually started paying attention to what I wore. She'd been waiting my entire life for me to enjoy shopping!"

"So are you playing for England again this summer?" Ron asked Harry trying to get the subject off clothes.

"Yep," Harry said with a grin. "I haven't decided if I'm playing as X or as me yet." He told them. "It's kind of fun to be X but now that Moldy Voldy is gone there is no danger of playing as myself. It's not like I can get any more famous!"

"Are you going to try out for a local team or just play for the cup?" Ron asked. "I was thinking of going to the Cannon's open tryout."

Harry tried not to feel bad that he could play for any professional team he wanted even though he didn't want to play full time and that Ron's dream was to play professionally and yet he hadn't even been scouted. "I heard a lot of teams were having open tryouts since with the war they didn't have many opportunities to scout."

"Well I'll probably go to all the tryouts there are. If I can get even a reserve spot it will be worth it!" Ron told them enthusiastically.

"What are you going to do otherwise?" Hermione asked her friend, he hadn't mentioned his plans after school.

"I told Fred and George I'd help out with the shop while I tried out for the teams. I figure I'll try and get an entry level job at the ministry after NEWTs come out if I don't make it with Quidditch. Susan has already been accepted to the healer program at St. Mungo's along with Hannah so I'll probably need to make enough money to pay for her training as well. Her mother thinks she is wasting her time and won't help her financially." Ron told them.

"When are you going to get married?" Ginny asked him as the two had never mentioned a date.

"We never really talked about it. We were waiting for the war to be over and now that it is we're trying to figure out our lives first!" he told them with a grin. "I'm thinking maybe the end of the summer or start of the school year. We may wait until Christmas break so she has time off for a honeymoon."

"When are Bill and Fleur getting married?" Harry asked.

"A month after Draco and Gabrielle," Ginny told them. "That way they are back from their honeymoon so Gabrielle can be the matron of honor."

"Who are you going to the wedding with Hermione?" Ron asked her. "You'll need an escort since it's the old tradition."

"I have an escort Ronald," she told him sticking her tongue out at him. "Severus asked me to accompany him." She was amused at the glare that earned her.

"What is going on with the two of you?" Ron asked angrily. "First you befriend him, then spend all your time with him, then dance with him, now you're kissing him and going to public functions together! If I didn't know better I'd say he's courting you!"

Hermione wasn't able to keep in her smile at the thought of Severus courting her. She would gladly let him, even help him along! "He is my best friend Ron, drop it."

Ron stared at her in shock and disgust for a moment, "You actually like him! I can't believe it. I thought it was bad enough that you were friends. Come on Hermione, he's old enough to be your father and a git!"

Ginny and Harry knew the confrontation would happen sooner or later and hoped that Hermione didn't hex Ron too badly. They couldn't understand why he couldn't get over his hate of the man. Hermione glared at the boy she once dated. "I don't know who you think you are Ronald Weasley, but you have absolutely no right to speak about him that way. He is an honorable man who has saved my life on quite a few occasions. I trust him and respect him and don't want to think about how boring my life would be without him. We get along better than anyone I have ever met. We are just friends, no mater how much I may hope otherwise!" She told him all this in a dangerous whisper, not even realizing what she had said until it was too late.

"How can you say he's an honorable guy if he's leading you on like that?" Ron asked loudly, his temper was shot and he would have the answers to the questions he wanted. He would make her see sense!

"How is he leading me on Ron when nothing is going on between us?" She shouted, her temper getting the better of her as well.

"He's given you gifts, danced with you, escorted you in public and kissed you all those times. How can you say he's not leading you on when the man has kissed you?" Ron yelled louder this time.

"He has never kissed me Ron, not once." Hermione told him quietly. "I've kissed him but he has never once initiated a kiss between us. So you see he's not leading me on."

"Why would you want to kiss him?" He asked her scandalized. He just couldn't understand how she could be attracted to Snape!

"Because Ron," she said with a sigh. "Because I have fallen for him."

"I don't understand!" He said putting his head in his hands. Hermione was just glad they had decided to spend their last train ride as just the 4 of them. She didn't need everyone knowing of her feelings for her former potions professor.

"I love him," She said so quietly that they had to strain to hear her. "I love him but he loves someone else. I just can't help myself sometimes. He really is a great kisser."

The four of them sat in silence for a few moments, each afraid to say something that would make the situation worse. They were luckily saved the problem when Susan came into the room to find her fiancé. "There you are Ron! You said you were going to join me for lunch."

"Sorry Susan," Ginny told her soon to be sister-in-law. "We were talking and lost track of time. I'm sure Ron is starving!" She told her with a smile as she pushed the startled Ron towards the door.

Hermione managed to keep her tears in until Ron had left and then started crying. Ginny rushed over to hug her friend. "It will all work out ok," she told her as she rubbed comforting circles on her back.

"You don't know what will happen now that we're done with school Hermione," Harry chimed in knowing his friend needed his support as well. "Maybe he's just been too afraid of telling you how he feels because you were his student."

"But Harry I heard him telling Albus about the woman he's in love with and it's not me," she told him miserably. "He may like me a little bit but he actually loves someone else. You heard his game answers!"

"Yes, I did hear them." Harry told her with a smile. "I think you need to try and remember all his answers. I think if you thought about it a bit more then you would realize he just may love you back." He moved to sit next to her. "Now let's stop crying and start making plans to get him to fall head over heals for you by the end of the summer!"

Hermione just laughed and had a good time for the next hour discussing different ways to catch Severus' attention. She couldn't believe Harry was being so supportive when Ron was being such a prat. She guessed that Ginny was a good influence over him. "Thanks you two, talking about it really helped. I don't feel so helpless anymore and knowing I have your support means more than I can say."

"Ron will come around with time," Ginny assured her. "And if he doesn't I'm sure you and Susan can think of a suitable punishment!"

The rest of the train ride went by quickly and soon their last childhood experience on the train was over. The group stood on the platform surrounded by excited younger students and gazed lovingly at the scarlet steam engine. "Thanks for all the memories," Harry said in a mock toast to the train, they all followed his lead before leaving to start their summers.

"Welcome back princess!" Pip Granger told his daughter as he wrapped her up in a big hug once they all were back at Grimwald Place. "We missed you."

"How was graduation dear?" Her mother asked her as she too hugged her daughter.

"It was great," she told them enthusiastically and spent the next half hour telling them about NEWTs, graduation and anything else she hadn't mentioned in her letters. "Where are Nana and Pop?" She asked noticing the absence of her grandparents.

"They decided to go on an extended vacation. It's been years since they traveled so they took off as soon as it was safe," Her father told her sad that they had to lie to her.

"Mum, can you take Ginny and me shopping tomorrow? We have a wedding to go to in two weeks that will last a whole week and we'll need new dress clothes." Hermione decided it would be best to get the shopping out of the way before Severus and any of the other teachers arrived.

"Sure, that sounds like fun. I've missed going to Diagon Alley with you," Tori Granger told her daughter. "So tell me who you danced with at the leaving party and I want to hear more details of the Gala at the Ministry, all I have heard is what was in the paper!"

Hermione laughed at how excited her mum was that she was home. She must have been really board the last few months to care so much about what was going on in the wizarding world. "Well the graduation party was fun. Harry and Neville escorted me since Ginny and Luna were not allowed to go. I danced with quite a few of the 7th year boys as well as with Severus."

"You danced with Severus again?" Her mother asked her with a raised eyebrow. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Not really," Hermione said. "He and I have a great time together. The Ministry Gala was fun and the two of us danced all night together. He's also escorting me to the Malfoy wedding in two weeks. That's when Draco and Gabrielle are getting married. There is an old wizarding custom for marriage feasts to last a whole week. That's why we have to go shopping. Draco's family is a high ranking pureblood family so we'll have to dress very nicely."

"You'll need some nicer robes and outfits for job interviews and other outings now that you're all grown up," Tori told her fondly. She was actually thinking of the number of social occasions her daughter would have to attend once she found out the truth of who she was.

"Let's go to dinner ladies," her father said breaking them apart. "I hear Winky prepared quite a feast for your return!"

Hermione loved being able to sleep in on her extra comfortable bed at Harry's. She yawned and stretched before heading down to breakfast. "Morning everyone," she said joining Ginny in yawning. There was a large breakfast spread out over the table.

"Are we going shopping today?" Ginny asked her excitedly. "Mum gave me money so we can go whenever."

"Ron and I were planning on heading to Diagon Alley today as well," Harry told them. "We're going to check the Quidditch tryout schedule and then get robes for Draco's wedding."

"Don't forget to have Ron buy nicer clothes to wear under his robes. He always thinks it doesn't matter and ends up looking like a slob." Ginny told him earning chuckles from the table.

"What are we supposed to give them as a wedding gift?" Hermione asked them curiously. "I have never been to a fancy pureblood wedding."

"I have no idea," Ginny moaned. "Draco already has everything you could imagine. What do you give a spoiled Malfoy for his wedding?"

"What about a tapestry or artwork, something that he can put in his house?" Hermione's mother suggested. "Or give him an antique bauble of some sort like a music box or writing desk or lamp. It should be something nice and suitable for a high class house but that he will actually enjoy keeping versus some vase or picture frame. When your father and I married I swear I had to return over 15 frames and vases. What does a person need with 20 vases in a small home?"

"That's a good idea, come on ladies lets go shopping in boutique de Harry," he told them and led them to the vault where all the stuff he hadn't had space for in the house was. "There is some furniture as well as many tapestries and some more paintings." The three spent the next hour looking through all the stuff Mrs. Black had horded away.

"This one is interesting," Hermione commented later showing them a large tapestry. "It shows a scene of the first alliance with the Centaurs."

"What about this one?" Ginny said with her nose wrinkled up. "It looks like a specially designed tapestry for the Black family. It's not very pleasing but Draco's mother was a Black."

"That's true and I don't want it. It would get rid of it and be something that should go to a member of the Black house anyway. I doubt Tonks will want it since she hates to admit to her Black heritage." Harry said and pulled the tapestry out with him to have Dobby clean up and restore properly before wrapping it for Draco and Gabrielle. "Did you find anything you would like to give him Hermione?"

"What?" She asked distractedly. She was staring at a painting that she hadn't seen before. It was of a duel between two men, it looked like one of the men was glowing in a purple haze. You could almost feel the power radiating off the man. It was the weirdest thing as she felt a connection to the man, like she should understand the fight.

"What did you find?" Harry asked her. "Is that what you want to give him?"

"No!" Hermione said quickly. "I don't know; there is just something about this painting that draws me to it. I better get back to searching for Draco. I'll need to talk to Severus and see if we are giving a combined gift or individual gifts."

"Combined gift," Ginny informed her. "That is as long as you're going by the old traditions. Women didn't give gifts then their husbands and fathers did."

"I may have an idea for a gift but I'll have to visit Flourish and Blots first. I had them trying to get me a book and they finally found it, although it's not in perfect condition. I may be persuaded to give Draco his 1st edition Complex Transfiguration book back and take the one the store found me. I'll have to see if it is a good enough edition for my collection and will give him back the one that's been in his family for generations before he lost it to me." Hermione told them.

"Great, that means we're done in here! Let's go shopping!" Ginny said and pulled Hermione out of the vault after kissing Harry good bye.

"Thanks for coming with us Tori," Ginny said excitedly as they made their way through the shops. It seemed that Diagon Alley was going through a business boom as there were quite a few new stores since the last time they had been there and they wanted to explore every one. Ginny was excited to see that one of them was a clothing store that featured a lot of muggle styles. "Look, they have muggle clothes!"

In the end it took them all afternoon to buy outfits as well as casual robes for the day and dresses and dress robes for the evenings along with accessories and shoes. "You two are fully decked out now." Tori said worn out. "That was a long day and we still have to stop off at the book store!"

Hermione paused outside of a store selling trunks and other luggage. "Hey mum, I'm going to buy myself a travel trunk or case. All I have is either my backpack or my trunk. This will be useful for weekend trips or other smaller trips where I don't need to pack my entire wardrobe or library!"

She finally decided on a lovely burgundy leather valise. It had gold accents and was water and fireproof as well as had separate pockets for shoes, jewelry, cosmetics and the main compartment for folded clothes. There was even a way to hang dress clothes and then collapse it without wrinkling them. "It's perfect as well as a throw back to being in Gryffindor." She told them as she paid the proprietor using some of her Royal Endeavors profits. She let her mother help her out with the clothes but she didn't expect her to pay for everything.

Hermione noticed Ginny looking longingly at a deep purple case that was similar to hers. As she paid she told the man to hold it and that Harry Potter would be by in the next few days to pick it up. Upon hearing Harry's name and realizing who she was he had no problems agreeing to hold the case for Ginny.

They met the boys as they were headed to the Leaky Caldron and Hermione was able to tell Harry about the case Ginny wanted. "Did you get some nice robes Ron?" Hermione asked; the two were still having trouble talking after their fight on the train.

"Yeah, the sales lady was real nice and wouldn't let me buy a few of the things I thought looked good. She picked out a bunch of the stuff and I was surprised how good they looked. I look older and they fit right." He told them as all three women rolled their eyes at his naiveté.

"Next time you need clothes just have Susan go with you and pick them out. From then on you'll always look nice." Tori told him with a smile.

"I don't think we'll be shopping much after we're married. Even playing reserve keeper for a team and working a part time job will barely cover her tuition and our living expenses." Ron told them sadly.

"What about the money from Percy?" Hermione asked him. "Won't that help you with her school payments?" She understood how much extra schooling cost that was why she started both her businesses. She knew that she would also have struggled if it wasn't for her accelerated schedule and the fact that she and Severus were going to publish their research.

"I haven't heard anything about that yet," he told them with a shrug. "It will be nice but I don't want to count on it."

"Don't worry about the money mate," Harry told him with a smile. "Once Susan is done with school you will be more than comfortable. Being a healer pays quite well. And even if she decides to just go for being a medi-witch that is still a good chunk of income. We can help you out until then if you like."

"No, we really want to be on our own. We love spending time with you guys and my family but we need to start our own lives. She needs something that is ours to try and forget about how awful her mother is treating her." Ron told them as Tori listened intently to how Susan's mother treated her.

"Shouldn't she get part of her inheritance now that she has graduated?" Tori asked Ron. "I thought a dowry was set up for pureblood daughters for their wedding as well."

"That would be if her mother approved," Ron told them sadly. "She wants Susan to suffer for some reason. She won't approve of our marriage and says that she has no legal obligations to help Susan financially after Hogwarts."

"I don't think that is true though Ron," Hermione said trying to remember what she had read on the subject. "Since she is the only heir her mother can't cut her off without following legal procedures. I wonder why she is being so nasty."

"She's a sympathizer of the Death Eaters," Ron told them quietly. "She believed that Voldemort had the right idea. Ever since Susan was sorted outside of Slytherin her mother has been cold to her and when she found out that Susan was friends with Harry she has been awful. Her father's family didn't have a large inheritance but her mother's did that's why her mother controls the estate."

"Is there any proof that her mother was a sympathizer?" Harry asked wondering if he could look into it once he started his auror duties.

"None that Susan knows of. She doesn't want to dig into things and just wants to get away from her mum. I can't blame her; no one should be shunned by their own mother." Ron told them as they entered the bookstore to finish Hermione's shopping.

"Good morning Hermione," Severus said as he walked into her room. He had just arrived from Hogwarts and wanted to see her. He couldn't believe how much he missed her presence after only a week.

"Severus!" She said excitedly as she jumped up to hug him hello. "I was wondering when you would show up."

"The school has officially been closed for the summer and I am free for a few months. It's a very interesting feeling not having any real responsibilities." He told her.

"You're just in time. We're all going out to the club tonight!" She told him grinning. "You'll have to come as yourself this time though." She was hoping he would join them so she could start her plan 'Operation Seduction' on him.

"I shall see you then," he told her as he prepared to go to his room and unpack.

"Oh, Severus, I had a few questions about Draco's wedding," She told him making him stop his retreat to his rooms. "I was wondering about a gift."

"I have not had an opportunity to shop for a suitable gift yet. If you have any ideas they would be appreciated." He told her with a smile that she remembered that he was to escort her.

"I thought about returning his Complex Transfiguration book but I'm sure we'll need another gift as well." She told him with a smile. "I found another copy of the book for myself that is not in quite as good condition but will do."

"I am sure I can find something suitable to complete the gift," he told her trying not to smile at her. "I shall see you this evening then."

Tori Granger had owled her mother-in-law after talking with Ron. She was determined to help Susan. Susan's mother held a title so the royal family was able to access their financial dealings to make sure they were upstanding citizens. The queen had promised to begin a full investigation into the matter in the hopes they could discredit the mother and pass the title on to Susan immediately. It would solve many problems for Hermione's young friends including the financial ones.

"When do you think we should tell Hermione the truth?" Tori asked her husband. She thought that Hermione was old enough to know the truth now especially since the threat was gone.

"I don't want to burden her while she's at university. She'll only be there for a year and we can tell her after that." Pip told her. He hated lying to Hermione but also wanted her to have as normal a remainder of her childhood as possible.

"What does your mother think?" Tori asked knowing that the Queen wanted the family back together now that the war was over.

"She wants us out of hiding as soon as possible," Pip told her with a shrug. "I can see where she is coming from. I miss being in our world but we have lived for over 20 years as muggles and I think we can handle one more year."

"I'm sure society is going to want to know why we have chosen to stay in hiding. I don't think they will take it too well that we stayed hidden even after the threat has past. I'm afraid they will try to overthrow the family as they no longer respect our line." She had been thinking of everything that had happened. If she was just an average witch she would be wondering why the royals went into hiding and left the fighting up to children.

"I've been thinking about that too," he told her and pulled her closer to him for support. "I have also been thinking about our lives. I have no real desire to be king. I want to rejoin the wizarding world but we have been gone so long I don't feel I even deserve the title."

She sighed against him; she had had the same thoughts. "It's almost as if we are too different from how we were. I'm not ready for all the politics and hand shaking. I just want a quiet life like we had."

"Hermione will make a great Queen when the time comes," he said with pride. "She loves the wizarding world and is even a war hero. She is the most intelligent student to ever attend Hogwarts and most everyone respects her now and that's with them believing she is a muggle born. When the truth is revealed she will have all the support anyone could hope for."

"Yes but to be Queen she must have a king," Tori told him sadly. "I don't think she's ready for that. They may be friends but neither have any idea that they are betrothed. It just doesn't seem fair to force her to marry. I wish we could remove the betrothal."

"You know the only way to do that is if she gets engaged on her own before we announce her betrothal. That is another reason I wanted to wait to tell her until after university. If she meets a boy she loves while there then she may have a chance to marry for love." He told her.

"What if she figures things out on her own?" Tori asked him. "What if now that school is over and she doesn't have classes to concentrate on that she realizes why her grandparents disappeared and why we seem so at ease here in the wizarding world. Do we tell her if she asks us directly?"

"Yes, if she asks us we will tell her the truth but I hope to keep her innocent a while longer," he said kissing his wife.

"She has fought in a war Phillip she is no longer innocent. She has done more dangerous things while still in school than we ever will in our combined lifetimes. She may always be our little girl but she has grown into an amazing woman." Tori told him, "We cannot hold her back forever. This is her burden to bear as well. It should not be kept from her, she is ready."

"We will at least give her the summer, we will see from there." He told her ending the discussion.

"She has come into her powers, what happens when she begins to realize she can easily read peoples thoughts and it takes relatively little magic to cast any spells? A muggle born cannot be as powerful as she is; someone is going to figure it out." She told him, desperate to get him to understand that hiding this from her could be harmful. "Severus and the Weasley girl already have figured it out, if may others do we will not be able to keep it from her, especially if they do not come to us first with their ideas."

"You worry too much my love," he told her with a fond smile.

"And you worry too little," she shot back before heading into their bedroom.

"Severus, I hear you're going with us tonight," Draco said as he entered the potions lab to find his ex head of house. He found him standing in front of his wardrobe frowning.

"If you're going then you can give me an idea of what exactly I am supposed to wear." Severus snapped. He had been trying to find something that he thought Hermione would like him in and realized he was not good at dressing in anything other than his normal teaching robes.

Draco chuckled at the flustered man, "Are you trying to impress anyone in particular tonight?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. He hadn't had the man confirm his hunch that he liked Hermione.

"I just do not want to look like the menacing bat of the dungeons or look like someone else. It needs to look like me but without the billowing robes." Severus told him knowing the young man was trying to get him to admit to his feelings for his apprentice.

"I don't believe that's the reason," Draco said smugly. "You have never cared what people thought of you before so this must be a special reason to get you all flustered." He pulled a pair of black jeans from the closet and started looking for an appropriate shirt. "You could just wear what you wore when you pretended to be Snake."

"Black jeans and a soft black t-shirt," Severus informed him. "I was trying to be discrete in my following of you. In fact if one of the twins hadn't practically thrown her off the dance floor and she slammed into where I was hiding no one would have even known I was there."

"Do you have any clothes in here that are not all black?" Draco asked flipping through black shirt after black shirt.

"Black is my favorite color and this way I do not have to try to match." Severus told him with a shrug.

"Fine, put the jeans on and this t-shirt and we're going shopping before tonight's festivities. You're going to end up going with us different places over the summer so we need to get you more than just stuffy potions professor clothing." Draco told him and apparated them to Diagon alley now that he was a qualified wizard.

"I refuse to wear any bright colors," Snape said as they passed a shop with muggle board shorts and loud print shirts.

"Don't worry I wouldn't do that to you. I was thinking mostly black or green with small details in other colors, nothing over the top and still enough black that people won't think it's an imposter." Draco told him laughing and leading him into one of his favorite shops and over to the club wear section.

"He actually went shopping with Draco?" Hermione asked shocked. Gabrielle had rushed in to tell her and Ginny how Draco had taken Severus to get club clothes.

"Apparently he was concerned with how he would look tonight!" Gabrielle told them. "Perhaps he is hoping to impress someone special tonight."

"I told you things were not hopeless," Ginny told Hermione as the two younger girls helped her pick out an outfit that would make any man drool.

Hermione shot Ginny an annoyed look at saying anything in front of Gabrielle but realized that Gabrielle seemed to have already figured it out on her own. "He is probably just concerned that he will run in to the woman he fancies while we are all there."

"Or he knows the woman he fancies will be there, in the group with us, and wants to look his best for her now that she's graduated!" Ginny told her with a smile. "There is no use thinking negatively. Now let's make you gorgeous for him!"

The girls spent the rest of the evening fixing themselves up for the night out on the town. Ginny was staying at HQ that night so they didn't have to be back at any specific time. Hermione had finally decided the time was right to wear the novelty shirt she had bought last summer. It was deep green with silver writing that said 'Snake Charmer' in fact it was the shirt that had inspired her Halloween costume. It had a deep v-neck that showed off her cleavage thanks to the push up bra she was wearing. She paired it with a very short black skirt that hugged her curves. She was wearing her favorite boots in black and her silver snake jewelry again. Her hair was pulled back away from her face with a newly transfigured snake clip. She thought that if Severus didn't appreciate that the outfit was for his benefit then he truly was clueless.

"You look amazing!" Ginny said with a wicked gleam in her eye as she looked over her friend. "You'll knock him dead in that outfit." Ginny was wearing her purple and black plaid skirt with a purple corset style tank top and her black boots. Gabrielle hurried in from changing her clothes; she was wearing tight silver pants and boots with a bright fuchsia tank top. Susan was the last to be ready as she had spent most of the day digging through the other girls' wardrobes and trying to transfigure her own. She was wearing a bright yellow tube top she had transfigured and a jean skirt she borrowed from Tonks of all people. She was wearing yellow stiletto heals to complete the look and everyone thought she had done great. "You'll fit right in!" Ginny told her with a hug. She felt bad that Susan and Ron were going to struggle for money when she and Harry would never have to worry about it again.

The girls all headed downstairs to meet up with the guys. Hermione was the last one as she had forgotten her purse and had to go back for it. Ginny and Gabrielle were in shock with what Severus was wearing and knew Hermione was going to wet herself. The group was all assembled before Hermione burst in the door and came to a complete and shocked stop in front of Severus who was also gaping at her. "You look smashing," she finally managed to say to him as she took in his lean and muscled form in a pair of black leather pants. He was also wearing a very tight black muscle shirt and an open black shirt with little silvers snakes on it over that. He looked positively edible to her.

Severus felt his heart speed up and his pants tighten at seeing Hermione in another snake outfit. He knew this time it had to be for him and it made him want to push her against the wall and ravish her mouth. He was glad she liked his outfit; he still couldn't believe he let Draco talk him into wearing leather pants, at least they were black! "You look fantastic yourself. I would have to agree with your shirt as well." He knew he had already fallen for her charms and wasn't about to let her out of his sight at the club. He was going to shower her with attention and she wouldn't even look at anyone else.

The rest of the group smirked at each other as they watch the interactions between the two dense lovebirds. It was obvious by the way they acted and their game answers that they were crazy about each other. If Severus wasn't crazy about Hermione there was no way he would have been wearing leather pants and she was practically advertising that she wanted him with her snake ensemble. "Alright you two quit undressing each other with your eyes and let's get moving!" Draco yelled out knowing a few not-so-subtle pushes were needed to get the two together. "I say we apparate in pairs!" He then pulled Gabrielle to him and was gone with a pop, Ron and Harry following suit.

"Shall we?" Severus asked her as he wrapped his arms around her before apparating to the club. He kept his hand on her lower back as he led her into the club. He was surprised to see Mickey the bouncer give him a thumbs up as he walked by. Mickey had been overprotective of Hermione since the first time she stepped into the club according to the others; he was surprised he wasn't opposed to him escorting her. All he knew for certain was that this was his chance to win her heart and he would do everything in his power to do so. Tonight would be the first night he could really show her how he felt since she was no longer his student.

Hermione grinned to herself as Severus wrapped her in his arms to apparate. She was even happier when he kept his hand on her back as he led her into the club. Even Mickey didn't seem to mind and that made her sure that tonight would go well. She just hoped Severus wouldn't be too opposed to 'Operation Seduction.'


	56. Operation Seduction

Chapter 56: Operation Seduction

The club was crowded that night but they were ushered up to the VIP lounge as soon as they were through the door. Harry was stared at, as well as the rest of them as they were all war heroes. This was the first time Harry was able to go out as himself and was having a great time openly being out with Ginny. They were joined by the twins, Lee and the girls as well as by a few other Hogwarts graduates they saw on their way in who wanted access to the VIP areas. Hermione rolled her eyes when she saw Lavender Brown and the Patil twins approaching her. "I thought leaving school I would have escaped them," she whispered to Severus.

"I shall do my utmost to scare them away for you." He told her with a smirk. He had always thought the other Gryffindor girls in Hermione's class were worthless. They had done an admirable job in the war but their penchant for gossip and love of Divination wasted any real talent they ever possessed.

"Hermione!" Lavender said with a smile as she rushed over, not having recognized Snape yet. "You look wonderful tonight are you here with someone or just trying to find a man?"

"Hello Lavender," Hermione told her and then greeted the other two girls as well. "We all decided to go out tonight this is our favorite club and they reserve the VIP room for us, how did you get up here?" Hermione asked with fake curiosity but enjoyed the look of envy that quickly shot over the other girls face.

"Oh, Neville put us on the list when he saw we were here," she told her trying to act like she belonged. "Have you seen Oliver yet?"

"We passed him on our way up," Hermione told her. "He is not on the list."

"I don't know how you expect to win a man if you don't put any single men on the list!" Pavarti chimed in flipping her hair haughtily.

"I guarantee you that all Hermione would have to do is smile and every man in this club would walk through fire for her. She has no need to try and win anyone; they are breaking down her door trying to win her." Severus told them, joining the conversation and startling the three gossips.

"Professor Snape?" Padma asked with wide eyes.

"You're on the list?" Lavender asked shocked. She couldn't believe their mean professor was on the VIP list and she had to beg her way on! She did notice he looked much better without his teaching robes on. He almost passed for decent in her book but she would never lower herself to a mere teacher. She had plans to marry some rich man and live off his money.

"Of course Severus is on the list, he is part of our group and he knows the owner." Hermione told them with a nasty smile. "Now if you'll excuse us, we'll be getting back to our friends now."

Severus had to work hard to hide the chuckle that wanted to escape when she blew off her old housemates. They had always believed they were better than her until she became popular in her 6th year. He though it amusing they still thought so highly of themselves after their dismal scores and lack of husband prospects. "Shall we dance?" He asked her to take her mind off hexing the annoying witches.

"I would love to," she told him sweetly and pushed Lavender and her cronies out of her mind. She loved how he pulled her close to dance even though the song wasn't necessarily a slow song. They danced closely for the next few songs before taking a break to get a drink.

"Good evening Hermione," Charlie said from behind her. She turned around and was glad to see he was with the witch he had taken to the ministry gala.

"Hello Charlie," she told him with a smile. "How are you tonight? I haven't seen you around the house; I thought you were staying for the summer?"

"I moved into the flat that Percy left to Bill to get it ready for them as a wedding present. It needs a lot of work so that Fleur won't hate it. Percy never changed anything and the previous owner liked dark woods and deep brown colors for everything!" Charlie told her with a laugh. "I want to introduce you to my girlfriend Jasmine," he told her indicating the pretty brunette that was standing next to him. The girl's face lit up at being introduced as his girlfriend and Hermione was glad to see that she liked him.

"Nice to meet you Jasmine, I'm Hermione and have been friends with Charlie and all the Weasley's for years." She told the girl with a smile. She was spared further pleasantries when Severus reappeared with their drinks.

Good evening, I am Severus Snape Potions Master at Hogwarts," he said to Jasmine after handing Hermione her drink. He noticed that Charlie didn't look nearly as jealous as usual and hoped this girl would keep him away from Hermione permanently.

"Jasmine Lane," she told him with a smile and shook his hand. "Charlie was going to show me around the castle this summer but I hear it is closed."

"There are necessary repairs that must be completed now that the war is over," Severus told her quietly. He remembered what had happened to the Lane's during Voldemort's first reign and was glad to see the young girl was alright.

"Yes, the war has left scars everywhere," she told him sadly. "But now is the time to heal all those wounds and move on with life. I only regret I was not able to attend Hogwarts."

"Where did you go to school then?" Hermione asked, unable to hold her curious nature in check.

"It was a small country day school in Northern Ireland. It focused mostly on household and everyday magic. Not as grand as Hogwarts but I had been afraid that I would miss school altogether." She told them. "I will be helping my aunt run the Three Broomsticks so she can spend more time with Tom."

"That's wonderful," Hermione told her. "You'll be close to Charlie as well."

"It was nice to meet you both," Jasmine said as Charlie led her off to meet more of the group.

"Well they looked to be well suited," Severus told her. "I expect they will raise the next brood of Weasley children."

"They have just begun dating! I doubt they have even thought of marriage," Hermione laughed.

"When one finds the right woman they think of little else than to make her their bride," he told her softly looking deeply into her eyes.

"Let's dance!" She said pulling him to the floor again to break the intensity of the moment. As much as she wanted to believe that he was speaking of her she knew he was just preparing her for when he successfully wooed the woman he loved. But she would not go down without a fight. It was time to turn up the intensity of 'Operation Seduction'.

"There is almost negative space between them and yet she can't seem to believe that he is interested in her." Ginny pointed out, "There is no doubt in my mind that Severus knows she is interested. He hasn't left her side all night and the snake jewelry had to spell it out for him after her game answers. She is the one we have to convince or get him to confess his feelings!"

"Maybe we should just see how the next couple weeks play out. Draco's wedding is in a week and that lasts for another whole week. They will be there together so maybe things will take their natural course." Harry told her with a smile. "Besides, they seem to be getting on rather well without our interference."

"I know, it's just so silly that they love each other and won't admit it to each other," She told him. "I can barely contain myself from yelling out how much I love you and they hide it from each other!"

"You hid your love from me for years," he told her honestly.

"I did nothing to hide that I loved you Harry, you just weren't ready to see it yet," she told him with a fond smile. "I mean I still can't believe I sent you a singing valentine but hey I was only 11!"

"I guess it doesn't matter how long it takes for them to get together as long as they are as happy as we are once they do," Harry told her and kissed her tenderly.

"When do you think Harry will propose to Ginny?" Susan asked Ron as they had a drink. "I know she has another year of school but I figured he'd pop the question as soon as the war was over."

"I think he's waiting since everyone expects him to ask soon. He will want to make it extremely special and a surprise." Ron told his fiancé. "So tell me about this letter you received today."

"It was the strangest thing," Susan told him. "Apparently the royal family can access all financial records of those with titles and they have opened an official investigation into my mother's finances. They had heard that I was cut off from my inheritance and want an official statement of why I am not receiving my rightful stipend."

"How did the royal family find out you were not getting your stipend and how did we not know you were entitled to one?" Ron asked her in shock, she had told him it was good news but he hadn't imagined it would be good news about more money!

"My mother hid that from me as well," Susan told him. "I just hope that they find something linking her as a supporter of the dark arts and then maybe we will finally be rid of her in our lives."

"Wouldn't you loose all your money then?" Ron asked her confused.

"No, only money gained by dark means. But our family fortune would be secure since it was never tainted by anything my mother may have done." Susan told him with a smile. "I hope this works out as it could solve our money problems and allow you to focus on Quidditch."

"As long as we are together I don't care how little money we have," he told her before leading her back out to the dance floor.

Severus was enjoying having Hermione in his arms for the night. She had made no attempts to dance with anyone else and he was taking full advantage of that by holding her as close as physically possible. She had been openly flirting with him as well and he couldn't remember having as much fun in a group of people before. He was still debating with himself over if he should try and initiate a kiss between them when they were interrupted. "Hello Hermione, Professor Snape," Victor Krum greeted them.

"Victor!" Hermione said happily turning around as she recognized the voice. She gave him a quick hug. "Annie, it's wonderful to see both of you!" She said smiling at the girl she had met last summer. "Severus you remember Victor Krum from the Tri-Wizard Tournament and this is his girlfriend Anastasia." Severus just nodded in greeting as he was trying to hide his disappointment that Hermione would want to spend time with her friend instead of him. He knew he was being unfair as she hadn't seen him in almost a year so she should enjoy the time she had with him.

"Are you Severus Snape?" Annie asked him recognizing the Snape surname for its place in the royal court.

"Yes I am madam," he told her politely. "May I inquire as to how you know my name?"

"My family has long been in the service of the royal family and I recognized your surname. I also read about your awards in the paper." She told him.

"Have you come to work for the queen?" Hermione asked her excited that she may see more of her friend.

"Yes, I have an interview on Monday and we will be here for a few weeks as we were invited to the Malfoy wedding." She told her.

"That's great, we'll be able to get to know each other better at the wedding," Hermione told Annie.

"That may be difficult as at pureblood wedding feasts you are seated according to social standing." Annie told her, "Even with your amazing achievements I doubt Madame Malfoy will allow you to sit with us. We will have to get together this week instead."

"It will not be a problem dining together," Severus told the woman. "I am able to sit next to whomever I choose and if Hermione wishes to dine with you then we shall."

"I was not aware the two of you were together," Victor said with wide eyes while Annie couldn't decide how to take news that the highest single male of the royal court seemed to be courting a muggleborn.

"Severus has offered to escort me to the event," Hermione told them, making sure to keep her answer neutral. She didn't want to read anything else in to their going together.

"As my apprentice it is only natural," he told them with a sneer. "Besides I wouldn't want you stuck entertaining the Weasley's all week," He purred to her.

"Excellent, then we shall see you next week," Victor told them. "Enjoy your evening."

"Can you believe that they are going to the wedding together?" Annie asked Victor as they made their way to a table. "I mean he is the highest ranking lord of the royal court and if the queen chooses she could take his title for dating a muggleborn."

"Maybe he doesn't care. We know he doesn't believe in all the purebloods are superior propaganda that Voldemort spouted." Victor reminded her. She was dwelling on social status again now that the royal family was back; she wanted to make a good impression. She was worried that he wouldn't receive his tile though and he worried her family would disapprove of their match if he wasn't titled.

"I know but he could be the next king if the rumors of a princess are true and instead he may loose his title." Annie told him still in shock that someone would risk the throne and their title. She had been brought up to value her title and her place in the royal court.

"Sev my feet are killing me can we just sit and talk for a while," Hermione finally said even though she was enjoying being in his arms. He led her to a small secluded table in the corner so they would be away from prying eyes. "I'm so glad you could come with us tonight, it would have been lonely without you not to mention boring."

"I am glad you enjoy my company so," he told her as he sat as close to her as was respectable. It was getting harder and harder to resist her charms and not just ravage her with his mouth. He wanted to properly court her so that her parents would have nothing against his treatment of her. He bought them drinks and they sat discussing their research plans for the summer. As the night wore on they moved closer and closer together to where their sides were toughing and their heads were together.

"There is no one whose company I enjoy better," she told him softly as they stared into each other's eyes. Their lips were being drawn together and had almost kissed again when Ron yelled out for her that they were leaving.

"I guess that is our cue to head home," He told her sadly as he offered his arm to her. "Shall I apparate us?"

"Yes," she said and then once they were back she kissed his cheek and wished him a good night before hurrying off to her room before she gave into her desires and snogged him senseless. She crawled into her bed to meet him in her dreams.

Severus dreamed of his soul mate again that night. He had not had a dream in years due to the stress of the war. He had almost put his dream woman out of his mind until he saw her in his dream. "Severus," she whispered quietly as she reached out to him, "Do you still love me Severus?"

He had almost answered yes when an image of Hermione entered his mind as well. "Mia," he breathed out slowly trying to determine his feelings. "I have always been drawn to you but I am afraid my heart has chosen another."

"Has it?" She said as she stepped into the light. Never before had he seen her face other than in shadow. As his dream stepped into the light he saw her face.

"Hermione!" He gasped in awe and thanks. "It's been you all the time."

"Yes my love," dream Hermione told him before capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. "I have always been for you." Severus woke in the morning with his soul refreshed and ready to do whatever necessary to win Hermione's heart and the approval of her family.

"There was a letter for you this morning Hermione," Harry told her as she appeared for a late breakfast.

Hermione opened it and her eyes went wide. "The Queen wishes an audience with me," she told them all. "It doesn't say what she wishes to speak of but that I should arrive whenever suits me."

"We better go get you ready then," Ginny told her as she started pulling her back to her room. "It's a good thing we already went shopping for nicer wizarding clothes or you wouldn't have anything appropriate to wear."

Hermione arrived at the royal estate with trepidation. She didn't know what to expect but she did know better than to keep the queen waiting. She was led into an anti-chamber by a butler. The castle was quite large and it looked like they were still getting it back to it's splendor from it standing empty for over 20 years. She had read in the paper that the King and Queen had only moved back in last week.

"Thank you for meeting with me Hermione," Queen Amelia said as she entered the room.

"It is my honor my lady," Hermione told her with a curtsey.

"Come sit so we may talk," Amelia said. She knew it was dangerous to spend too much time with Hermione but she really wanted to have a chance to get to know her granddaughter more. They had used to be so close before she left for Hogwarts. They spoke of many things that morning from their favorite types of books to the different uses of magic to Hermione's plans for university.

"I think you will make an excellent head of research for my potions labs." Amelia told her. "I hear you will be available to take the position in two years."

"Yes my lady," Hermione responded with eyes bright with joy. "I have one year of University and then a year of apprentice then I will have both my masteries."

"Good, I hope you will consider the position when that time comes," the queen said with a smile. "I think we should talk more often this summer. Perhaps we can luncheon every few weeks."

"I would enjoy that immensely your highness," Hermione told her still shocked that the queen wanted to befriend her as she had no title.

The week leading up to Draco's wedding feast was uneventful. The group didn't go out again but spent their days organizing their futures. Susan and Ron started to renovate the house Percy had left them with the money from their portion of his estate. Ron was also practicing for Quidditch and going to tryouts. He had auditioned for the Wasps, Falcons and the Arrows so far and would finish his tryouts the week after the wedding with the Wanderers and the Cannons. Draco and Gabrielle were scarce trying to get ready for their wedding. Bill and Fleur were working, Luna was staying with the Longbottoms, Hermione and Severus were researching and Ginny was studying for NEWTs while Harry began his auror work, he was working 2 days a week for the summer. Everyone was too busy to notice they hadn't spent as much time as a group.

Annie and Victor wrote to tell them that Victor's title had been granted and that Annie was to begin work at the ministry after the wedding feast. The papers were already full of gossip about who was attending the wedding and what they would be wearing. "I can't believe all the rubbish this paper prints," Hermione told Severus in disgust over breakfast. She had started spending almost the entire day in his company from taking her breakfast with him in his sitting room to leaving back to her room just before bed.

"I have errands to run in Diagon Alley today," He told her with a smile when she seemed sad to not be able to see him. "I trust you will be able to finish packing for the trip to Malfoy Manor while I am away."

"I shall endeavor to finish my packing while I am parted from your company," She told him with a smirk.

"Shush woman," he told her affectionately and kissed her forehead goodbye.

Hermione spent the afternoon packing as Severus had suggested. She actually packed her new valise with all her new clothing as well as a large assortment of lingerie and her cosmetic potions. As she was finishing her packing she realized she didn't have a dress cloak. The only cloak she had that was even dressy enough to attempt wearing was her black and silver one that matched Ginny's purple one but it just wouldn't do for the entire week.

"Oh Fleur, good you're here." Hermione said relieved as she entered the kitchen. "I forgot to purchase a dress cloak and need to know where to go to buy one."

"You could try Madame Malkin's but her cloaks are not very stylish and very expensive. There is one other place but they only sell to purebloods. You're best bet would be to go to Paris and the store I buy my clothes at." Fleur told her with a shrug.

"I haven't apparated that far yet and don't want to try it when I'm in a hurry," Hermione sad sadly. "I guess my less dressy one will have to do."

"Why don't you see if you can find something you like in the vault? I know you women love playing dress up with all the old clothes, maybe there are some dress cloaks." Harry told her and opened the vault for her.

Hermione had forgotten about the wardrobes full of beautiful old clothing and immediately started digging through them for any cloaks. She was having such fun that she forgot the time and missed dinner. She had found several cloaks and was trying to determine which one was her favorite as they were all so great. There was a beautiful gold cloak that as much as she loved she knew would look even better on Ginny with her red hair. She was torn between three, a beautiful black silk brocade with a gold embroidery of dragons and phoenixes, a deep green chenille and a beautiful royal blue satin that felt like heaven to touch. She finally decided to borrow all three for the wedding and decide then which one to wear. She was going to wear the green one when they arrived. She left the gold one in Ginny's room before returning to her own to pick out an outfit to wear to meet Mrs. Malfoy in.

Dinner was a short affair after Remus told them all he had misplaced a boggart and needed help finding it in the large house before it scared someone. "I had it in a spare trunk but the latch must have been broken. I really am very sorry," The group split up and started searching the house.

"What's all the searching for?" Severus asked when he returned. "Someone lose an appendage?" He joked.

"A boggart has escaped confinement and is loose in the house," Tonks told him cheerfully. "We're all trying to find it before it terrifies someone."

"Surely everyone in this house can deal with a boggart," Severus sneered.

"I know they can but what if they don't realize it's a boggart. Besides I would doubt anyone wants to be confronted with their greatest fear now that the war is over." Remus reminded him. "That and there are muggles in the house in case you forgot."

Severus was saved having to comment by a terrified scream coming from the girl's wing. "Hermione!" He yelled and joined Harry, Ron and Remus as they raced to her room.

"She wasn't at dinner," Harry told them as they climbed the stairs, "She doesn't know it's a boggart."

"She never was very good with them," Remus said and they quickened their pace. When they got to her room they we all shocked to see what her greatest fear was.

Hermione wanted to finish packing and went to her wardrobe to check if she had forgotten anything. She opened the door and screamed as a body fell out on top of her. She screamed even louder when she realized it was the dead body of Severus. He had obviously been stabbed as there was a pool of blood and his black eyes were cool and lifeless. She had never felt so bereft in her life. She was holding the body of the man she loved and she had never told him how she felt. She wasn't thinking straight or she would have wondered why someone stabbed him in her closet of all places.

She was sobbing and shaking and didn't even hear her door bang open or notice the 4 men run in. She felt like her heart had stopped beating and could never remember feeling such pain. Severus' heart constricted at the sight of her grief and his breath caught at the sight of his own dead body. He was the first to recover as the others were still standing in shock at the scene. He ran to her side and pulled her away, not even noticing what his boggart turned into. "It's a boggart Hermione," he told her as he gathered her in his arms. "I'm fine; everything is fine it was just a boggart."

"Severus," she sobbed into him still feeling the grief but realizing that it wasn't real. "Oh gods Severus I though I'd never see you again. I thought you left me," she bawled. "You promised you wouldn't leave me." She clung to him and wept. Severus motioned to the others to take care of the boggart and he would take care of her.

Severus picked her up in his arms and carried her to her bed. "Shhh, it's alright now. Everything is fine," he repeated trying to calm her.

"You promised," she kept saying over and over until she finally started to calm as her brain processed that he was alive and holding her.

He was surprised she remembered the promise he made. He thought she had drank too much but she obviously meant her words that night. "I promised and I haven't left. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." He settled down onto the bed next to her and was pleased to see that she had fallen asleep. He kissed her forehead and pulled the duvet over them. "Sleep well my love, I promise I'll be here when you wake."

"She really does love him," Ron stated in shock as they left the room after destroying the boggart. "I heard her say it on the train but thought she was just confused. Did you see how she looked when she thought she lost him? You don't look like that without loosing your other half."

"They are a good match," Harry told him glad his friend seemed to be coming around now. "He treats her unlike any of us. I've never seem him as gentle as he is around her."

"He loves her too," Ron commented in shock. "The greasy bat of the dungeons is in love, in love with our best friend. And he doesn't even act like a git anymore!"

"Why do you say he loves her too?" Remus asked curiously.

"His boggart," Ron told them. "It turned into Hermione, dead just like her's was. They bloody love each other enough that their greatest fear is to loose each other. They don't fear Voldemort returning or vampires but the other one dying. I mean even my greatest fear isn't loosing Susan, does that mean I love her less than Snape loves Hermione?"

"Ron, I think you're reading too much into this," Harry told him although he secretly believed that Ron was right. "Severus doesn't have much to be scared of anymore. He has never had good friends before so I am sure that is why it turned into Hermione."

Ron wasn't listening, "This means I am going to actually have to try and be nice to the git! I mean if they are in love they will be together forever and if I want to stay friends with Hermione I'll have to put up with Snape! Oh gods, what if they get married!" Harry was finally able to calm his friend down, without the help of Remus who thought the situation was funny, and get him to bed. They were all leaving for Malfoy Manor in the morning and he hoped Ron would be over his shock. "Did you see her cling to him? She hadn't even realized we were there, he was all that mattered to her!"

"Go to sleep Ron," Harry told him. "I'm sure everything will look less scary in the morning. If you like you can image that was your boggart and that's why you're so upset. Maybe you imagined the whole thing. Just sleep!"

"This is going to be one interesting wedding feast," Harry thought to himself as he headed to his own room.


	57. Week Long Wedding

Chapter 57: Week Long Wedding

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling more content than she ever had. She was wrapped in Severus' arms with her head lying on his shoulder. She had dreamt of him again that night, they had been dancing in a room full of people yet they were the only ones dancing. He had told her he loved her many time in her dream and she only wished he would say it in real life. She then remembered the events of the previous night and why it was that Severus was in her bed to begin with. She had thought him dead and he held her to comfort her. He was only there because she was distraught. Oh how she wished he had stayed because he wanted to be with her. She could spend the rest of her life happy just to wake next to him each morning.

Severus watched as she awoke and smiled at realizing he was still there. "Good morning," he told her quietly and kissed the top of her head. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you for staying." She told him, not wanting to let go. She was so content in his arms.

Severus wanted to hold her forever but knew it was imperative they rise before her mother or father came to say goodbye to her for the week. He wanted to make a good impression on her parents and finding them sleeping in the same bed would not be wise. "We must rise," he told her trying to keep the sadness from his voice. "Your mother will most likely come to say goodbye and it would not be good to be seen sleeping in the same bed."

"Must we?" She whined slightly but knew it was true. "We're both fully clothed and nothing happened. It wouldn't be that bad. Besides, I'm comfortable can't we just go back to sleep?"

"As much as I would enjoy that we are due at the Malfoy's in and hour. I am sure you wish to bathe and dress and I know I must." He told her with a smile as he untangled their bodies and rose from her very comfortable bed. "I can see why you have trouble rising now though, that is the most comfortable bed I've ever slept in."

"Yes, I will be sad to leave it behind when I get my own place after university." She told him yawning. "I will meet you in the kitchen in a half hour or so." She said before he nodded and left to get ready to go.

Tori Granger had heard the commotion the night before and Harry had filled her in on what happened with the boggart. She had decided to go make sure Hermione was feeling better before she left for the wedding feast. She paused in the doorway to her daughter's room with a surprised look on her face. Her daughter was in bed with Severus. She realized nothing untoward had happened as they were both dressed in their clothes from yesterday. She noticed Severus start to stir and positioned herself so she could spy on the two without revealing her presence. After all it's a mother's job to watch out for her child.

She listened to their conversation and smirked that Severus was worried about her and Pip's reaction. She was almost tempted to barge in and demand and explanation just for the fun of it but decided to wait it out. She did have to admit that they looked extremely comfortable with each other. She had long suspected that her daughter had feelings for Severus but Hermione had never admitted as much to her. The boggart confirmed her suspicions though and she knew that she better talk to her daughter about it before she was away with him for an entire week.

She waited until Severus was out of the hallway before entering her daughter's room. "Good morning," she said with a smile causing Hermione to jump. She had been standing in front of her closet with an apprehensive look on her face. "How are you feeling today? Harry told me about what happened last night."

"I'm much better," She told her mum. "I just have to convince myself that when I open the closet this time no bodies are going to fall out."

"Well if they do you know this time it isn't real," Tori pointed out and walked over to give her a hug. "I just saw him walking down the hall so I assure you he is perfectly safe."

"Harry told you what my boggart was?" Hermione asked wondering what her mother would think of it. "Did he explain boggarts to you as well?"

"Yes and Yes," Tori told her. "I must say that the form of your boggart answers some questions I've had lately."

"Such as?" Hermione asked as she took a deep breath and pulled the wardrobe door open. She smiled when all there was inside were her clothes. She knew it wasn't going to be a quick conversation with her mum so she decided to get ready as they talked or she would be unbearably late.

"I have suspected for some time that you had feelings beyond friendship for Severus," Tori told her, no use beating around the bush.

Hermione walked into the bathroom to begin filling her bath as she debated how to answer her mother's question. "Would it bother you if that were so?" She asked hoping to avoid the question all together.

"Mia I know better than to think I can control how you feel. I just want to understand what you are feeling and what you plan to do." Tori said and sat down on the edge of the tub.

"He is the most amazing man I've ever met," Hermione told her with a smile. "He makes me laugh and challenges me intellectually. He is handsome and caring and everything I've ever dreamed of in a man." She sighed as she lay back in the bath. She wouldn't tell her mother of her dreams, which would make it even harder to explain.

"What makes you sigh?" Tori asked wondering at the almost sad look on her daughter's face. Most people are happy to talk about the person they love yet she looked so sad!

"He's in love with someone else," Hermione told her. "I overheard him and Albus talking while I researched Remus' cure. He told the headmaster that he was hopelessly in love with her."

"What makes you believe he is not speaking of you?" Her mother asked wondering who on earth Severus would fall for over Hermione. She had never heard any rumors of him even being friendly with anyone else.

"He said she would never love him back because she was royalty. Well I know I'm not royalty so that means it's someone else. He said she was smart and beautiful and that he would rather have her as a friend than nothing at all, but mum he actually loves her. I know Severus; he doesn't trust people very often and he's given his heart to this woman. I'll never be able to win his heart if he's already given it away."

"He seems to care for you very much, how do you know that he isn't falling for you as well?" Tori asked, mentally cursing her husband for keeping their secret from Hermione for so long. If she knew the truth she would realize that she was royalty and that Severus loved her as well. "I know he stayed in your room last night to comfort you and he goes out with you and your friends as well as escorted you to the ministry ball as well now to the wedding. If he doesn't care for you as more than a friend why would he spend every waking moment with you?"

"We're best friends, he trusts me and we depend on each other." Hermione told her knowing it was a weak answer. She had also wondered why he would spend so much time with her and no time at all with the woman he loves.

"You'll never know what his feelings for you may be if you never tell him," Tori told her with a smile. "So maybe it is time you gathered that Gryffindor courage I hear so much about and tell him how you feel."

"I can't risk loosing his friendship," Hermione said starting to cry. "I would rather be alone my entire life than to loose him as a friend."

"Do you really think he would desert you?" Tori asked her gently. "I see the way you two are together. Even if he had no feelings for you at all, which I don't believe, he wouldn't abandon you. Things may be tense for a little while but you two would get through it."

"I'm scared," Hermione told her. "If I didn't know he loved someone else then maybe I could get the guts to tell him. But knowing that he doesn't feel the same I don't plan on ever telling him."

"Perhaps it's too late for that. He is a smart man and he saw your boggart. How will you explain that to him? You can't tell me he will not be curious." Tori reminded her. "Now let's get you ready to go. But do yourself a favor and pay attention to how he acts around you this week. Maybe you are just missing the signals he is sending you."

"Are you really ok with me being in love with someone your age?" Hermione had to know that her mum was ok with it.

"I will be happy for you to be with Severus. I have gotten to know him and he is an honorable man, not to mention handsome, and he treats you wonderfully. In fact I can honestly say he is the only man that I would give my blessing to at the moment." Tori told her and helped her to do her hair and makeup.

"You should tell her you love her this week," Remus said entering Severus' rooms. "She cares for you, there is no doubting that, so just tell her and maybe you'll finally find the happiness that has eluded you so long."

"Why must I continually fall for women who are in love with other men?" Severus asked his friend. "I knew with Lily that I never had a chance, but somehow I thought Hermione and I would end up together. She is the woman of my dreams. I will never love anyone other than her. In fact I am not sure I ever really loved Lily now that I know Hermione. The feelings I have with her are so much stronger than any I have ever had."

"Dammit Severus, just tell her already! Her greatest fear is you dying, that has to mean something to you. She enjoys kissing you over any other, finds you the sexiest man she knows, spends all her free time with you and defends you against everyone. She is most likely in love with you too!" Remus said loudly.

Severus stared at his usually mild mannered friend in shock. He had to admit that what Remus was saying did have some merit; he had been thinking the same thing. Ever since her game answers he suspected that she loved him. She was the woman of his dreams, they were meant for each other. "Fine," Severus said surprising the ex-werewolf. "I have been thinking along the same lines since we last played the game. I am just scared. I don't want to loose her. I also want to go about this the right way, court her if you will. I cannot confess my love for her until I have asked her father's permission to court her."

"I say skip the courting phase, go down the vault and get the copy of your grandmother's ring and just ask her to marry you." Remus told him with a smile. "You can elope this week, just skip Draco's wedding and have your own."

"As much as the idea appeals to me it would be dependent on her saying yes," Severus chuckled. He appreciated Remus making light of the situation. "Somehow I think she would want an actual wedding. Though I must say I would love to have her as my bride, even as early as tomorrow."

"I say you pay attention to how she acts this week and at the end of your stay at the manor, take her to the gardens and tell her how you feel." Remus suggested. "Or you could just grab her in the hallway, push her up against the wall and snog her senseless."

"Perhaps a combination of both?" Severus asked with a smirk. "Something like after she pulls away from my assault on her lips I tell her that I couldn't help but taste her as I am madly in love with her?" They their way down to breakfast laughing and making up more and more ridiculous ways of Severus confessing his feelings.

Hermione and Severus were the last to leave for Malfoy Manor. Hermione was starting to get nervous. "What if she doesn't want me in her house since I'm a muggle born?" She asked Severus scared Mrs. Malfoy would turn her away at the door.

"She would not dare speak to my date that way," he told her with a smile. "I believe she has gotten over most of her predigest as well. Remember she was under her husbands control for years, it was never really her opinions."

Hermione beamed at him, he had just told her she was his date! It was an official date; she could care less what Mrs. Malfoy thought now that she knew Severus thought of it as a date! "You look beautiful and elegant and will have no problems fitting in," he told her as he prepared to apparate them. "You will knock them all off their feet!" She was wearing a pale green dress robe with a green on green plaid day dress under it. She had charmed her boots to look like elegant green heals and the green cloak matched the outfit like it was made to go together. Her hair was in cascading ringlets down her back and her make up was light yet perfect.

They arrived at the manor, which looked like a small castle to her, and walked up to the front doors. She could see the many carriages of other guests parked along the drive. They were led in by a house elf who took their baggage and shown to the parlor where everyone was being greeted before being show to their rooms to unpack. "Severus, how lovely to see you," Narcissa Malfoy greeted with a smile. "And you must be Hermione Granger. Draco and Gabrielle have told me much about you. It is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance."

"The pleasure is mine Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione responded politely, still holding on to Severus' arm.

"I was surprised to hear the two of you were coming together," Narcissa said directing her statement at Severus with a raised eyebrow waiting for an explanation.

"Hermione has graciously agreed to accompany me," Severus told her with a hard look. "I rarely enjoy such social occasions unless she is at my side."

That bold comment made the nosey witch stop her questions. "Nolly will show you to your rooms. Brunch will be served in 30 minutes on the veranda for those who have arrived so far." She told them and hurried away. She knew better than to push the subject now as it was not safe to upset Severus Snape.

Their rooms were beautifully decorated and had an adjoining door so they could seek each other out without going back into the hall. "I believe Narcissa may have the wrong impression about our relationship," Hermione told him through the door as she unpacked. Severus came through to see what she meant and saw her pointing at the bed which had red satin sheets surrounded by scented candles. The books on the shelf were suggestive at best and the tub in the room was built for two.

"I would more guess this to be Draco's idea of a joke," he told her as he showed her the collection of potions, salves and other products that were laid out on a side table in his room, which had silver satin sheets. There were contraceptive potions, massage jells and crèmes as well as other more risqué toys and items that made Hermione blush.

"Little Ferret," Hermione commented and they both started laughing. "You know this could be quite fun to use against him as well as the rest of the group. Especially if I ask Ginny in to help me with my hair, it will totally give them the wrong impression."

"If we really wanted to scare them all we should skip breakfast and instead ask the elves for a plate of fruits and whipped cream." He told her, constantly reminding himself they were just playing.

"Would that information get back to Mrs. Malfoy and Draco?" Hermione asked with an evil smirk.

"Most definitely, the Malfoy elves report everything to their mistress now. They are her little network of spies. Why do you think Gabrielle hated staying here so much?" He asked her with a chuckle.

"Why don't you order our breakfast while I finish unpacking," she told him with a laugh and pushed him back into his room. "Make sure you're wearing less clothing when the elves come to deliver the tray!"

"Where are Hermione and Severus?" Ginny asked her friends as breakfast was due to start shortly. "They arrived just after us so I know they are here."

"Perhaps they are still unpacking," Susan offered and she and Ginny go identical evil grins. "Or they are too busy to realize what time it is."

"What could they possibly be doing that they would forget to eat," Ron, the ever hungry male, asked them like they were crazy.

Harry, catching on to Ginny's thoughts, added, "Well I can think of lots of things you could do in a bedroom that would get me to forget about food."

It only took a few moments for all the innuendos to sink in and Ron to pale, "Oh no, please tell me you are joking!" He said looking desperately around hoping to see Hermione. "I don't ever want to imagine that again."

Draco and Gabrielle were making their way around the crowd and stopped at their table then. "Where are Severus and Hermione? Everyone else is here already?" Draco asked trying to hide his smirk at the thought of what the two would think of their rooms. He had decided it was his responsibility as host to get those two together.

"They went to their rooms to unpack and have not come down yet," Ginny offered wondering what Draco's evil smirk was for.

"Nolly!" Draco called out for the elf. "Have Severus and Hermione finished unpacking yet?"

"Yes sir, but they be staying in their rooms for breakfast. Mister Severus' ordered breakfast for them sir." The house elf responded looking at the ground.

"What did they order Nolly?" Gabrielle asked wondering if the two had thrown the joke back on Draco.

"He ordered a plate of fresh fruits, especially strawberries as well as sparkling grape juice and whipped cream." Nolly told them.

"Was Hermione in the room when you delivered the tray?" Draco asked with wide eyes at the suggestive menu his former professor ordered.

"No sir it was only mister Severus, he looked like he was getting ready for a bath sir, only wearing his dressing gown." Nolly said and Draco thanked her before she popped away.

Draco looked shocked, Ron looked green and the rest of them looked amused. "I guess I should inform mother that they will not be joining us for breakfast," Draco said and led his soon to be bride away.

"I'm going to go find the twins," Ron said suddenly, needing to take his mind off what he just heard.

"What are your bets they are messing with us?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"I had a felling Draco was up to something. I'm guessing he left something for them in their room and now they are getting back at him." Ginny told them.

"That was brilliant, did you see Ron's face!" Susan giggled. "He was still upset over the boggart incident this morning and now this and I thought this week may be boring and all sentimental!"

"I just wonder what Draco did to their rooms!" Harry said. "It had to be pretty suggestive or they wouldn't have bothered messing with him."

"Do you think they will actually get together thanks to the boggart?" Susan asked her two friends. "I think they are good together."

"Who knows, they are both the most stubborn people I have ever known," Harry told her. "That and Severus is too proper to approach her without declaring his intentions to her father first."

"Do you really think he will ask permission to court her?" Ginny asked him surprised. There were not many who followed the old customs of courting as dating has become more about the man and woman's opinions not the parents.

"I would be willing to bet money on it. I mean he wouldn't even kiss her while he was still her professor and I don't think he's kissed her since then." Harry told them.

"He hasn't kissed her that I know of, unless he kissed her after the boggart last night." Ginny told them. "We just need to make sure we get them together this week!"

Severus and Hermione were sitting on her bed in their dressing gowns eating their breakfast. They were both trying their best not to pay attention to the fact that the person they loved was next to them wearing next to nothing, even though they were completely covered. They both noticed that the other one wasn't entirely comfortable but the idea of rubbing Draco's nose in his joke backfiring was just too good to pass up.

"The house elf will come to pick up the tray when we are finished," Severus told her in an attempt at conversation.

Hermione smiled up at him and scooted closer to him on the bed so they were almost touching. She picked up the last strawberry, dipped it in the whipped crème and fed it to him. The house elf popped into the room as soon as he took the fruit in his mouth. Hermione smirked to herself as she set the stem down on the tray. As the elf came forward to take the tray she decided to up the joke some. "Severus you have whipped crème on your face," she told him in a sultry voice. "Let me get that for you," she said before leaning forward and kissing the crème off his upper lip.

Severus couldn't help himself and he wrapped her in his arms and claimed her lips in a searing kiss. She had of course started it by kissing off the whipped crème. The elf was temporarily forgotten as they enjoyed the sweet taste of the fruit on each other's tongues. Nolly quickly popped to her master's side as soon as she had recovered the tray from the snogging couple.

Severus finally pulled away from the wonderful woman in front of him, his eyes glazed and wanting more of her. "Hermione, as much as I enjoy that we need to stop before I am unable to."

Hermione was shocked to see the passion in his eyes and the way he was staring at her like a cougar ready to pounce. She was ecstatic to have that effect on him and realized that she didn't really want to be with him before he knew her feelings. "Yes, I guess we got carried away." She smiled at him and gave him a gentle kiss, "That was lovely though." She was about to get off the bed when there was a knock at the door.

"Master, Nolly did what you asked," the house elf said quietly. "Mister Severus and the miss were feeding each other and kissing. Theys was both wearing their dressing gowns on the misses' bed."

Draco was in shock, he hadn't thought they would actually get together like that. He thought Severus was the old fashion type. "Thank you Nolly," he told her and decided to go check out the situation for himself.

Hermione looked back to Severus with a wicked look on her face when they heard the knock on her door; they both figured it was Draco. "Do not be embarrassed my dear," Severus purred loudly enough to carry to the door. "I will take care of whoever is outside; you just make yourself look less ravishing." They shared a smirk before he headed to the door.

"Draco," Severus greeted coolly. "What can I do for you?" He smirked at the incredulous look on the young man's face.

"I was just checking on Hermione as she didn't join us for breakfast. I hope she is feeling well." Draco said after recovering from his shock.

"Hermione is feeling just fine this morning." Severus told him, making sure to smile and get a far away look on his face for a moment. "She is readying herself for the day."

"Well I will leave you to it," Draco said and started backing away from the door.

"Thank you for preparing such lovely rooms for us," Severus told the boy with a very suggesting look. "I am very much looking forward to spending time in them this week."

Draco couldn't help himself any longer, "What is going on? I thought it would be funny to leave that stuff but thought you were too noble to take advantage of Hermione like that! You two are not even together yet. She is innocent still!"

Severus just laughed at the boy in front of him and Draco could hear Hermione laughing in the background. "You two were playing a prank! I could hex both of you!" Draco said in shock.

Hermione came to the door, now dressed once again. "Well you were the one that started it by leaving our rooms looking like a love nest," She told the blonde with a smirk. "Besides, it was funny."

"But Nolly said you were kissing and feeding each other!" Draco accused them.

"Yes, well we had to make it believable." She smirked again. "There is one thing you can count on and that is the house elves popping up as soon as you finish eating, it's not too difficult to plant information."

"Perhaps you should use better spies next time," Severus chuckled. "Now leave us to get ready again and we will see you downstairs." Draco just shook his head, realizing he never should have gone up against the two smartest people he knew.


	58. Learning the Truth

Chapter 58: Learning the Truth

The wedding was an interesting experience for Hermione who before now had not been exposed to true pureblood society. They had lavish dinners every night followed by dancing and cocktails. The luncheons were where the women spent the most time gossiping and she had so far been able to avoid breakfast. She was relieved when Mrs. Malfoy did not seem to mind that she was muggle born, nor did any of the other Slytherin guests. It seemed like all the pureblood families in the area were represented and Hermione was surprised at the welcome feeling for those guests not of pure blood.

"Tonight will be an informal gathering of most of the younger crowd as there are no festivities after dinner tonight and tomorrow night will be the last night single parties for both Draco and Gabrielle." Severus informed her as they made their way to lunch. "That means that the only very formal events you have left to endure are the actual wedding ceremony and the following dinner."

"I must admit that this is a tiring affair," she told him with a smile. "A whole week of small talk and being on your best behavior can get rough. I hope I won't be invited to any more of these week long wedding feasts."

"There are few who follow the old traditions anymore. I do not for see any of your other friends choosing this type of wedding." He told her with a smile. "Although I myself prefer the old traditions. If we let go of our traditions we begin to loose sight of who we are."

Hermione smiled at him, she liked that he stuck close to the old traditions and wondered how he would act towards someone he was interested in. "Would you follow the old traditions of courting and have a wedding like this?" She asked him, both afraid and curious of his response. She couldn't help but want to have someone court her in the old ways, it was so strict and yet romantic. She had always liked the old fashioned elements of the British Wizarding Society.

"Yes I would follow the old traditions in that regard. I would first request the woman's father's permission to court her and then make my intentions known to her." Severus told her while looking into her eyes, urging her to realize he spoke of her.

"I never understood that," She told him. "How can you know you like the person enough to want to marry them before you ever date or anything? I mean by all rights you may have never even had a conversation with the woman, let alone know if you could love her forever. I mean you can't even initiate a kiss between you if you wish to follow the tradition."

"There are ways around the courting traditions," he told her with a smirk. "For example, there is nothing keeping the two from spending time together before the man declares his intentions. As long as he keeps himself in check they can be together as friends."

"So how would you go about getting to know someone enough to want to court her?" She asked, hoping she could make him realize she was interested.

"Spend time with her in a group of mutual friends, perhaps ask her opinion on my research or something to maintain contact without being suspected," he told her. "I will not spend time or reveal myself to just anyone so she has to be intelligent."

"Have you ever thought of courting someone before?" She hoped she could handle his answer.

"Not until recently," he told her, watching her eyes flash with hurt and hopelessness. "I never thought of it during the war, it was too much of a liability. Besides the fact that I didn't think I would survive. I never wanted a wife when I was younger but I am open to that possibility now."

"What changed your mind?" She asked him.

"I met someone who fits all my criteria and who I find I am drawn to." He told her simply, noticing the sad look on her face.

"Are you going to ask her father then?" Hermione asked trying to keep her voice from wobbling.

"Perhaps." He answered vaguely. "As much as I adore her I am not sure that her family will agree with our match. It is a complicated situation and I plan on waiting at least another year before declaring my intent. That should be long enough to test the waters with her family and have some other things settled as well." Hermione only nodded and hurried into the dining room for lunch, she wasn't ready to hear any more from him today.

Severus spent the rest of the afternoon wondering if it was wise to wait until she finished school to court her. She never gave any indication that she knew he was interested; it was as if she thought he wanted someone else. "Good evening Severus," a voice said breaking him out of his thoughts. "I was hoping you would be here this evening. I haven't spoken much with you since I returned."

He turned around to see the Queen was the person speaking to him. "Good evening to you as well your highness. Perhaps you would like to dine next to each other this evening?"

"That would be splendid, I am sure Edward would love to speak to Hermione again as well, I heard you were her escort." She told him with a smile. She wanted to see how the two of them interacted; she also wanted to see if her granddaughter was ready for the truth to be revealed.

"I heard about the job you offered her," Severus said with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Yes, well I had to have a legitimate reason to have her around until the truth is revealed." Amelia huffed with a slight smile.

"I was just about to go retrieve Hermione, we shall see you at dinner my lady," he told her before hurrying up to his rooms to make sure Hermione was wearing a proper outfit to sit beside the royal family.

Dinner was an interesting affair as most of the purebloods were wary of the Queen they had not seen in so long. Narcissa was in top form and practically glowing that the King and Queen accepted her invitation to dinner. Hermione was nervous, she didn't want to embarrass Severus or herself, but King Edward helped her relax with his light and witty conversation.

"If you do not mind my saying it sire, you remind me of my own grandfather." Hermione told him and wondered at the smile on his face. They had been discussing his granddaughter again; Hermione could feel how proud he was of her. "He is away this summer and I haven't been able to see him. I was hoping that now that he knew I was a witch that we could once again spend more time together."

"I am sure he misses your company as well, you are an enchanting girl." Ed told her, wishing they could end the charade right there and tell her the truth. He had agreed to leave the decision to Phillip but he was regretting keeping her in the dark when it was no longer necessary.

"Well you two kids enjoy your evening," Amelia told them after dinner. "Perhaps we will chat again at the ceremony."

There was a large group of teenagers in the drawing room that night. Their normal group was there along with a few additional Slytherins, the notable ones being Blaise, Millicent and Sly. They were all glad to be away from the adults for a while. "Man, I thought I'd go nuts if I had to be polite for another whole night!" Blaise whined and they all laughed. The laughing was cut short though when the adults of their group, plus Charlie's girlfriend, joined them. Those not in the group thought their fun had just been spoiled by the four professors that just arrived.

"We brought the alcohol!" Bill told them happily and started unshrinking the crates of different beverages. "I figured we have been way too good lately."

The newcomers were still unsure how to react to the friendly adults that seemed to be so relaxed around them. "Are we in trouble or something?" Sly finally asked them.

"Nope," Tonks told him with a grin. "But you might be when we start playing the game!" She told them happily pulling the black ball from her robes with a flourish.

"Do you take that everywhere?" Harry asked her, laughing along with those who knew what she was talking about. "I thought we would get a week long reprieve from the game."

"Do you honestly think I would let my dear friends get married without playing the game one more time?" Tonks asked innocently and then proceeded to explain the game to the extra party guests.

The game was fairly tame in comparison to their last one since everyone was out to have fun over trying to get Severus and Hermione together. As it was Sylvester's turn he yelled out to Tonks, "How do you get it to let me snog the most beautiful girl in the room?" He received a smack from Millie before grinning and reading his question out loud, "Kiss the one person you most want to kiss in this room."

Severus wanted to ring the boy's neck when her hurried over to Hermione and planted a big, wet, sloppy kiss on her mouth. He already knew he had to take the alternate dare since he couldn't kiss Hermione, she could kiss him but he couldn't kiss her. "Way to go Sly, I think she needs a bib now!" Draco laughed at the younger boy as Hermione wiped her mouth off with the sleeve of her robe. She had hoped he would get over her knowing she was here with someone else but no such luck. He had flirted openly in front of Severus on many occasions and she was starting to really dislike the kid for his horrible manners.

"Tell us the truth Hermione, just where does Sly rank in all the kisses you've gotten or gave?" Gabrielle giggled; she had had a few glasses of wine trying to relax from the stress of the wedding feast.

"He isn't number one but he's not in last place either," Hermione told them trying to be polite.

"Which number is he exactly?" Draco asked with an evil smirk. "For example, how does he compare to those you have willingly kissed in this room?"

"I'd say he is about even with Ron," Hermione told them with her own evil smirk. Ginny and the other girls started laughing as they had heard her talk about how unentertaining it was to kiss Ron.

"How does he compare to the last Slytherin you kissed?" Millicent asked around her chuckles.

"Well no one compares to him. I don't think there is a man on earth that could be a better kisser so Sly really was out of his league." Hermione said with a smile.

"Oh god, please tell me you are talking about someone other than Professor Snape," moaned Blaise, he couldn't help but feel sick thinking about his former professor as a snogging champion.

"I would have to agree with Hermione that Severus is a wonderful kisser," Tonks piped up along with the other girls who had kissed him as well. "Of course Hermione is the only one of us who has kissed him outside of the game."

"Yeah, but who could blame me?" Hermione said winking at the man in question.

They continued the round and everyone laughed as Hermione wasted no time in kissing Severus, who kissed her back until they had to break for air earning applause from the group and a scowl from Sly.

"Why are you taking the alternate dare Professor?" Sly asked with his Slytherin smirk. "Not man enough?"

"I refuse to force my attentions on anyone. I have no problems with returning the affections bestowed upon me but I will not take advantage of a lady by kissing her against her will." Severus told them and Hermione wondered at his reasoning. He had kissed Tonks and Fleur in one of the previous games so there must be another reason. "My alternate dare is to give neck and shoulder massages to the women in the room." He told them and stood and started with Gabrielle, since it was her wedding they were celebrating.

"I say we switch to I Never," Charlie suggested, "We are not getting drunk enough yet! And let's play by Harry's revised rules again, that was more fun."

"The revised rules are that you can say something you've never done, something you don't know, can't do or have never seen." Harry told those who had not played last time. "Charlie gets to start since it was his idea."

"Fine, I have never played professional Quidditch!" He said with a triumphant look on his face and all those out of the loop watched in fascination as Harry drank, scowling at Charlie.

"I go one!" Fred told them with a laugh. "I don't know who the princess is." He laughed along with his twin at their dumb joke. "I figured we should see how many rounds we can go without anyone drin…" he paused as he saw his sister and Severus both take a drink, hoping to not be noticed while he was still talking. "What the hell! You know who the bloody princess is and haven't told us!"

"I am under a wand oath not to reveal anything," Ginny told them with an apologetic look to Harry, who she hadn't said anything to. "Not even to Harry." Everyone nodded their understanding as you would loose your powers if you broke a wand oath.

"Severus?" Hermione asked him. It made sense now that she thought of it. The night he had been talking to Albus about his love life he mentioned that the woman he loved was royalty. That would also explain why he thought he had no chance.

"I wish I could tell you," he told her looking deep into her eyes, willing her to believe him. "I also gave my word I would not reveal her identity. The Queen can be most persuasive."

"Is she hot?" Blaise asked him, wagging his eyebrows trying to lighten the mood some more.

"The most beautiful woman in the world," Severus responded still staring at Hermione, this time with a soft smile.

"I meant the princess you oaf!" Blaise yelled, the alcohol getting to him.

"As did I," Severus replied with a smirk, confusing the rest of those gathered and making Ginny grin like a Cheshire cat.

"How did you find out Ginny?" Susan asked her.

"I have certain talents for finding out stuff like that," Ginny answered vaguely and those who knew her seer powers realized she had a vision.

"I thought the royal family was under Fidleius," Jasmine (Charlie's girl) stated confused. "No one should be able to figure out who she is that way."

"I will just say that the reason I figured it out was because the royal family made some mistakes. I noted the inconsistencies in their story and was able to draw the correct conclusion." Severus told them trying to take the heat off Ginny; he didn't want anyone new to learn of her ability.

The game ended an hour later once the first two people passed out, those being Blaise and Ron. Hermione was feeling quite tipsy herself and Severus half carried her to their rooms. "I wish the princess wasn't beautiful," Hermione told him pouting, drunk enough where she was in danger of saying things she would normally keep to herself.

"Why is that?" Severus asked confused, that was an odd wish to have especially since he knew she was talking about herself.

"If she wasn't maybe I could compete with her," Hermione told him as he lowered her onto her bed.

"Why do you need to compete with her?" He asked, hiding his amused thoughts of her fighting herself.

"Because you love her…" she said as she finally passed out.

"Yes my dear I do love her, but you have nothing to fear from her." He told her softly and kissed her forehead before heading to his own room to think. He didn't understand how she knew he was in love with her, or the princess rather. It took him another hour before he remembered his talk with Albus during his memory charm recovery, and how he admitted to the old man that he was in love with Hermione. He had been giving Albus reasons why it was hopeless and had mentioned her being royalty. Hermione must have heard him… "That's why she was crying!" He said out loud to himself. He remembered that night because of the anguished look on her face. He had been sure that something had happened to Remus and was surprised when she told him it was that she couldn't find a cure.

He realized that she had lied about why she cried, she was crying because she thought he was in love with someone else! It made so much sense, how could he have been so stupid! He also didn't know how to fix it either.

The next day at lunch Sylvester Spinnet approached the Queen. "My lady," he said with a short bow. "May I have a moment of your time please?"

"Of course young master Spinnet, what was it you needed?" She asked wondering what the lad was up to.

"My title is important to me my lady." He told her, trying to gather his courage. "I would like permission to court a muggle born witch and still retain my title if she agrees to wed."

"A muggle born?" She asked him with raised eyebrows. That had been unexpected.

"Yes my lady, she is a remarkable witch." He told her with a smile.

"Have the two of you been together long?" Amelia asked wanting more information.

"We do not date my lady," he told her. "She is aware of my affections and I accompanied her to Hogsmead one weekend but I have not asked her father's permission yet. I want a chance to woo her."

"And does the young lady return your affections?" The queen asked with a smile.

"We are friends my lady, but I do not believe she feels the same as I. That is why I must try and woo her." He told her while sneaking a look across the room at Hermione.

The queen followed his gaze and realized that the stupid young man was interested in her granddaughter. The boy in front of her was not suitable for Hermione at all but she decided to give the boy his chance. It may just get Hermione and Severus together finally. "Very well, I give you my permission. If her father gives his consent you may pursue her without loosing your title."

"Thank you my lady," Sylvester said walking away with a triumphant look on his face. He proceeded straight to the owlry to post his letter to Dr. Granger requesting an appointment for later that day.

Sly arrived at the Leaky Caldron, the agreed meeting place, and saw Dr. Granger already talking with Tom. "Good afternoon Dr. Granger," Sly said holding out his hand. "Thank you for agreeing to meet with me."

"I am afraid I have another appointment this afternoon so if we could make this short please," Pip requested, he had been informed by his mother what this conniving little brat wanted.

"Mr. Granger I have fallen for your daughter and am formally asking your permission to court her with the intention of making her my wife." Sly said thinking that no muggle would pass up this opportunity.

"I am sorry Mr. Spinnet but that will not be possible. You see my daughter is already betrothed and I cannot give my permission for a second suitor without permission from the parties that created the contract. I must also tell you that the mother of the man my daughter is betrothed to has passed on and will not be able to give her consent, therefore I am unable to break the betrothal." Pip told him this with fake sadness when he was just glad he could keep the little creep away from Hermione.

"Hermione had never mentioned being betrothed before!" Sly said appalled, he would have left her alone if he had only known. "Why would she not mention that, as well as I have seen her date other men, would this not break the contract."

"The contract is only broken if she gives away her chastity. She will remain untouched until her wedding night." Pip told him firmly.

"I can't believe she would lead me on like that!" Sly said getting angry at not being able to get his way. He had been sure that Hermione would cave in to him once she realized her father had given his support. He stomped out of the pup without another word to Pip.

"Sorry about that there sir," Tom told him with a shake of his head. "I don't know what gets into teenagers nowadays. Besides I think he is a bit young to be thinking of marriage especially with little Hermione."

"Thank you Tom," Pip told him before heading back to Harry's.

That night the girls took Gabrielle and the guys took Draco for their last parties while single. Tonks and Fleur had organized the girls' party and Blaise and Harry organized Draco's. Overall they had a great time and everyone was excited for the wedding the following day. Severus was a naturally early riser and had gotten up early to read the paper before breakfast. He was shocked and saddened by the front page article and was unsurprised to feel tears slipping down his face. He had thought his life was getting back on track but now he realized he would never get what he wanted.

Hermione woke early to prepare her best robes to wear to the wedding and following banquet. She was surprised when Severus came into her room looking upset.

"What is it?" She asked him, leading him to the bench at the end of the bed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked her with sadness and almost desperation in his eyes. It was a look she had never seen on him before and didn't understand what he meant until he handed her the morning's paper. The headline read 'Hero Hermione Granger Betrothed to Mystery Man'. The article told of a betrothal between her and some mystery man. The article quoted Sly on many points. The story told of how he went to her father to seek permission to court her and was rejected. It says how her father told him the betrothal was unbreakable. The paper then went on to ask why a woman who was betrothed would date other men without a care and questioned her character.

Hermione finished the article with a confused look on her face, "This must be some sort of mistake. I couldn't possibly be betrothed; my parents surely would have told me." She told him as she headed towards the fireplace to floo her parents. She was in the fire for less than a minute when Severus heard her yell out, "How could you do this to me!" After a couple more minutes of conversation he couldn't hear she emerged from the green flames looking horrible. Her eyes were bloodshot, she was crying and she looked like her life had crumbled around her. "It's true, oh god it's true, all of it." She said starting to sob. "My life is ruined by something that I never even knew."

Despite the fact that his heart was breaking knowing he could never have her, he pulled her close to comfort her. It was obvious she had never been told and now had to realize that she was to be married to a stranger. "How could they do this to me," she said sobbing. "I don't want to marry someone I don't love. Why wouldn't they tell me before I allowed myself hope of a happy future?"

"Perhaps you can cancel the betrothal," he suggested.

"Not possible, the contract is magical! My muggle parents bound me to a wizard when I was a baby, or even before I was born. The mother of my mysterious husband-to-be died and now there is no way to break the contract!" She told him while taking gasping breaths.

"We'll figure something out," he told her. "If we can cure the unforgivables and heal Remus then we can surely find a loophole in a betrothal contract."

"That's not the main problem," she told him. "If it were only because this woman died that we were stuck we would be able to. But my parents want me to marry this man. It was my grandmother who set the betrothal and she refuses to change her mind."

"Betrothed?" Ginny squealed as she red the paper the others had handed her that morning. Hermione had yet to appear and Draco had kicked Sylvester out of the house already for causing uproar on his wedding day.

"Ok, listen up everyone," Harry commanded. "We are going to put this article out of our minds today. We have a wedding to celebrate. We can figure out what this nonsense is about later, today is for Draco and Gabrielle and I won't let some stupid article ruin their happy day."

"I agree," Hermione told them from behind. "We will discuss this stupid thing later. Let's go show our friends how much we care about them."

The wedding was beautiful and the reception was a lot of fun, although Hermione and Severus were only going through the motions for Draco and Gabrielle's sake. "Good evening Hermione," Queen Amelia said greeting her granddaughter. "You look upset."

"There was a disturbing article in the paper this morning my lady," Hermione told her. "I have been unable to think of anything else."

Amelia had read the article and was ready to strangle both her son and the Spinnet boy. Her son, the one who wanted to keep her identity a secret, went and blabbed his mouth and made things even worse. "I read the article myself," she admitted, wondering what to do to make her granddaughter happy. "I was surprised that you had not mentioned that you were getting married to me."

"I didn't know until this morning my lady," Hermione said trying to keep her voice steady and her eyes tear free. "My father only agreed to tell me after the article. Who knows how long he would have kept this fact from me. I just don't understand how it happened, why would my muggle parents enter into a magical betrothal? Is there any way you can help me your highness?"

Amelia felt her heart constrict at the pain in Hermione's voice and eyes as she pleaded with her to help. "Why are you so opposed to this my dear? Are you not single?"

"I want to marry the man I love not some stranger that my parents picked for me when I was a baby," Hermione told her. "I'll never be happy in a loveless marriage. Besides, now I'll always pine after the man I'm in love with and wonder what could have been."

"You're in love?" Amelia asked surprised, she had not heard that she was dating anyone. "I was unaware you had a boyfriend."

"I don't have a boyfriend," Hermione sighed and took a seat to explain things to her new friend and Queen. "I have fallen in love with my best friend; he is the perfect man for me. He doesn't know my feelings and lately I have had reason to believe that a relationship between us may be possible. Please your majesty there has to be something you can do?"

"Oh Mia, I wish there was another way but I cannot break the contract," Amelia told her giving her granddaughter a hug and therefore missing her stiffen and the calculating look appear on her face.

"Thank you anyway," Hermione said, keeping her emotions hidden. "I guess I better go spend as much time as I can with who I would choose before I have to give my life away." She stood and hurried over to Severus.

"Did the Queen offer any advice?" Severus asked her, already knowing the answer.

"You know she didn't," Hermione said through clenched teeth. "I couldn't figure out why you said she wouldn't help until I talked to her. Of course she's not going to help when she set everything up in the first place!"

Severus looked at her in shock, had she figured out the secret? He saw that she looked ready to explode and decided a quick exit was in order. "Let's go back to our rooms and discuss this." He told her, already leading her out of the ballroom.

"Tell me that you knew nothing about this," Hermione begged once they were back in her room. "You knew who I was so please tell me you didn't know this!"

"I was never told this piece of information," he said pulling her close into a hug. He could see she was ready to mentally collapse with all the information she had learned that day. "Now tell me how you found out."

"It was my grandmother's fault," Hermione told him as they sat on the bench at the end of the bed. "She called me by my nickname that only she and my mother call me. No one else even knows what it is. It was a give away and it made everything make sense. I had always wondered why my parents had no problems with me being a witch and why they were so excited to read the paper and any books I brought home. Then the strange reaction of my grandparents when they found out, it was as if they knew already. I had just thought it was because they were in shock, but thinking back they were way too comfortable with floo travel and people popping into their living room to be muggles!

"Have you realized all the implications of this?" He asked her carefully, hoping to help her talk through it.

"I am the bloody princess! What other implications are there?" She yelled before breaking into sobs and collapsing into his chest. "How could they keep this from me?"

"I am sure they were trying their best to protect you from Voldemort," he told her kissing the top of her head and rubbing circles on her back.

"I had a conversation with my grandfather or the King rather, about how he hoped his granddaughter would forgive him. I couldn't understand his fears, I was thinking of course she will they are family and she loves him! Now I understand why he talked to me about it. I guess I understand the need for secrecy, but why not tell me the truth once the war was over?" She rambled.

"I was not told when they would tell you only that I was not able to reveal what I knew." He told her sadly, wishing he could have saved her the pain she was going through.

"I guess the betrothal makes sense now. Of course they would bind me to some pureblood, wouldn't want to contaminate Merlin's bloodline! I should just spite them and go off and marry a muggle or worse refuse to marry at all and the line will die out!" She was getting angry now that she thought of everything she was lied to about.

"I know you don't want to think about it now, but I think you'll make a fantastic queen. You get along with everyone and they all respect you for what you've accomplished. When the world finds out who you are they will be relieved that they finally have someone they can depend on to lead them." He told her gently, hoping she would calm.

She sat there for a moment contemplating that and another light went off in her mind. "Is that why Voldemort was afraid of me? Did my powers emerge that day on the battlefield?"

"Yes, they emerged when you got angry that he cursed me, after he tried to kill you I might add. You had the purple glow and the wind whipping around you, a truly beautiful and terrifying sight. He knew what it meant and knew you were royalty and was afraid. He had not counted on another royal in his way that day and after you resisted his attempts at the unforgiveable curses I am sure the fact that you were the princess made him wet himself." Severus told her with a proud smile on his face. "I hated keeping this from you. I wanted to tell you from the moment I learned the truth but they bound me to my word, please forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive," she told him with a gentile smile. "I know you would have told me were you able. The fact that you still treated me the same after knowing the truth means more than I can say. I can't image many Slytherins who would not take advantage of the situation to gain more power for themselves. You truly are a remarkable man."

"I don't care what you are, only who you are. You were just as important to me as a muggleborn as you are as my princess." He told her, using all his willpower to resist the urge to kiss her.

Hermione was not interested in resisting her urges and pressed her lips to his in a very tender kiss that although short left them both breathless. "Severus, will you help me find a way out of the betrothal? I cannot marry someone I don't love and I refuse to give up the chance to be with the man I do love."

"I would do anything you ask," he told her softly and honestly. He just hoped his instincts were correct and that she loved him as much as he loved her. "What are you going to tell your parents?"

"Nothing," she told him with a smirk. "If they want to keep secrets, let them. While they sit around thinking their secrets are safe I will be trying to get out of the contract. I refuse to tell them that I know before they come clean with me."

Severus was surprised by this but was willing to go along. "We should go back down before anyone misses us." He told her and pushed her towards the bathroom to freshen up.


	59. Courting Hermione

Chapter 59: Courting Hermione

Hermione barely slept that night as she went over everything she knew about her life. She tried to figure out how she felt about being a princess, a pureblood princess at that. Did being pureblood discredit all her work she had accomplished in getting muggle borns treated fairly? Was the real reason she was so smart because she came from Merlin's line? It was all so confusing, trying to balance who she thought she was to who she really was.

She spent the most time that night going over her feelings for Severus as well as everything she knew about the woman he loved. She was determined to break the betrothal and be with him if he would have her. The more she thought over everything the more she realized that she may have a very good chance. The conversation he had with Albus about being in love with royalty as well as how he acted around her, before it was all contradictory but knowing she was the princess made things much clearer. "He may love me back," she told herself with a smile. "Why else would he have looked so sad this morning when he heard of my betrothal?"

She knew Severus would never admit his feelings to her as long as she was betrothed. He was too proud for that, not to mention that he also followed the old traditions. In the old ways it would be disgraceful to go after a woman who was betrothed. She wondered what would happen if she just told him her feelings and snogged him senseless. He had never turned down one of her kisses yet, that has to count for something.

Severus spent most of the night pacing his room trying to figure out what to do about Hermione's betrothal. The only thing he could come up with was to petition her father for her hand as well. He was the highest of the royal court so his bloodline should win out over any others. He wondered again what would have happened had his mother lived; perhaps Hermione and he would be betrothed instead. He had always been glad his mother was not around to interfere in his life until now.

Severus made up his mind and flooed to Harry's. He wanted to have a talk with Phillip Granger and give the prince a piece of his mind for treating Hermione as he has.

"Severus," Pip said in surprise. "What do we owe this honor to?"

"I want to discuss this betrothal of Hermione's," he told the Grangers seriously. "She is very distraught. I hate seeing her so sad."

Tori smacked her husband in the back of the head, "I can't believe you ran your mouth off to that insolent boy. Now look what you've done! It's bad enough you won't let me tell her the truth about who she really is but now she is upset about the betrothal. I can't say I would blame her either."

"I did what was best for her," Pip told them both, although they were all questioning if that was the best move. "Besides I wasn't about to give that little brat the right to court Hermione! He knows she doesn't like him and wanted to trap her into marriage anyway. What kind of man tries to weasel himself into a woman's heart?"

"I would like to know who she is betrothed to," Severus requested trying to keep his voice impassive. "I need to know he will take good care of her."

"I am afraid that I cannot announce that information before we announce her identity." Phillip told him, glad to see that Severus was watching out for his little girl.

"Then I respectfully request that you allow me to submit a proposal for her myself. That way she will have a choice in whom she weds and will not be stuck with someone who does not care for her." Severus said, earning an incredulous look from Pip and a huge grin from Tori.

"What are your intentions with such a request?" Pip asked him, shocked at the request from such a closed off man.

"I am in love with your daughter," Severus told them. "I had planned on asking for your permission to court her once she finished university. I only want what is best for her."

"And becoming King has nothing to do with it?" Pip asked him through narrowed eyes while Tori rolled her eyes at her unobservant and narrow minded husband.

"If there were a way to give up the throne and remain with Hermione I would not hesitate. I believe I would do a good job as king but have never desired it. If I did not love Hermione then I would never think of such things, but with her being your daughter I cannot be with her and remain only a nobleman." Severus told them.

"What makes you think you'll be a better choice than who she is betrothed to?" Pip asked him.

"First because I love her, second because we are best friends and have a wonderful relationship, and third because I believe she cares for me as well and may in time come to love me. I do not believe you could ever hope for her to fall in love with whoever it is she is betrothed to. She will resist your choice simply for the fact that he was not her choice, no matter how perfect you believe they are for each other." Severus told them and both Grangers had to agree.

"We will discuss your proposal," Phillip said. "Until then you have my permission to court my daughter. I believe your intentions towards her to be noble and I will see what comes of the courtship. This courtship is to be kept private, I do not want word to get to the paper since I told the boy it could not be done."

"I respect your wishes sir and will do everything in my power to see that Hermione is treated the way she deserves. Thank you for listening to me and granting your approval of our courtship." He told them with a bow before leaving the room.

"Well that is a refreshing piece of information," Phillip told his wife as she still sat smiling. "I never expected him to fall for our little girl. I have always been hesitant in their betrothal. I know my mother desperately wants to align our house with the Snape line, I just never anticipated Hermione loving someone only a few years younger than me."

"She does love him," Tori told him with a smile. "She told me so the morning they left for the wedding. She doesn't believe he loves her though, so hopefully things will go smoothly. I am happy they found each other on their own terms and not ours. It will make things much easier when we announce their betrothal."

"I do find it amusing that he thinks he is competing with someone," Pip said with a chuckle. "It never crossed his mind that he may be the one he is so set against!"

"I think it is lucky he never found a woman and settled down on his own. After his mother's death there was no one to tell him of his impending betrothal, without it being announced he could have easily married someone else." Tori told him.

"Then it looks like they were meant to be, just like we were my love," Phillip told her before kissing her. "I only hope they will be as happy as we are."

"Back to work then huh?" Hermione said with a smile as they apparated back to Harry's. "I missed the lab and my bed while we were gone. It's almost funny how much like home this feels."

"I must say that I prefer being here rather than at the school during the holidays. The company is infinitely better here." He told her with a soft smile that made her knees week. He knew he was allowed to speak to her like that now and it gave him hope every time she swooned at his comments or casual caresses.

"I would be absolutely bored out of my mind without you here. All the boys talk about, when they are not snogging their girlfriends, is Quidditch and the girls only have weddings on their minds." She told him with a grin. "So what is the plan for the next few weeks? Anything special you want to work on?"

"There is one special project that I am going to focus my time on this summer," he told her, thinking of his plans to court her. "I think we should finish your product lines before you start university. I also heard Minerva mention that she wanted some time with you when she stays here next week."

"Yes, I am hoping to finish a transfiguration project I am working on with her before the summer is over. I say we spend the day in the lab perfecting my latest potion ideas and then head into town for the evening. I need to get out. I felt almost suffocated at the Malfoy's and know I need a night on the town." She told him, hoping he would take the bait.

Severus smiled to himself at how easy she was making things. "Perhaps dinner and a movie in muggle London then?" He suggested. "I remember you were complaining that you never get to the cinema anymore."

"That sounds lovely," she told him with a big smile as they agreed to meet in the lab after unpacking. She was resolutely ignoring her parents until they decided to talk to her, she was very upset with them and was not about to make it easy on them.

"Hermione, are you in here?" Ginny's voice called out into her room. She found the brunette in the closet trying to decide what to wear to the movie that night. "What are you doing? It looks like you are getting ready for a date!"

"I guess that's what I am doing," Hermione told her with a smile. "Severus is taking me to dinner and a movie and I want to look my best. Just because my parents want to ruin my life doesn't mean I'm not going to go after what I want. Maybe if they see how happy I am with him they will change their minds. Or I should say my grandmother's mind. I know my mum wants me with Severus since she told me so but my dad and grandmother are the ones I have to convince."

"So this means we are to phase two of Operation Seduction then," Ginny said with a grin and started digging for proper lingerie. "I saw how he looked at you this weekend and I think the plan is working."

"I agree," Hermione told her with a smile. "He has been very affectionate and we kissed a couple times. The best one was when we were pranking Draco. I kissed the whipped crème off his lip and he pulled me in for a full snog, tongues and all. After we stopped the kiss he told me we had to stop before he was unable to. I doubt a guy would say that if he wasn't at least a little interested."

"Next time just tell him you don't want to stop and see where it goes!" Ginny said with an evil smirk.

"I am glad we stopped after just a kiss. I want to tell him that I care for him before we go any farther. I don't want to trick him into thinking I am just playing around when I want so much more from the relationship." Hermione told her sadly. "I just wish there was a real future for us. With my parents stupid betrothal I won't be able to be with him."

"Nothing is final until you say 'I Do' so don't give up yet. Come on, let's get you looking spectacular!" Ginny told her.

"You look wonderful," Severus told her as he offered his arm to her. "I will be the envy of every man in the restaurant." He loved how she blushed prettily at his compliment and held tighter onto his arm. He guided the apparition and soon they were in front of a very cozy looking Italian restaurant. "I hope Italian will suffice?" He asked as he led her in and gave their name for the reservation.

The maitre-d sat them and Severus ordered them a bottle of wine. "This place is great," Hermione told him with a grin. "I couldn't have picked better myself." She loved the romantic ambiance and hoped he had chosen it for a reason. They were seated in a curtained booth, away from prying eyes. They talked quietly until their food arrived and things were going quite smoothly. Severus was proud of himself for setting up their first real date so perfectly.

They finished their dinner with just enough time to make it to the movie on time. They were seeing Armageddon as Hermione heard it was a very good film. She was wondering how he would like a big screen movie as he had seemed to enjoy watching movies on her laptop. "Would you like anything?" He asked her indicating the snack bar.

"No thank you I am still full from dinner," she told him and smiled as he placed his hand on her lower back to lead her towards the theatre.

"Is the old man giving you a hard time hot stuff?" an obnoxious teenage boy asked her as they walked by him. He was leering down her shirt.

Hermione stopped walking and turned back towards the idiot who disturbed her evening. "I would much rather spend my time with a real man than a pubescent idiot like yourself. And if you keep staring at my chest I am going to call security and have you removed before you're hurt."

"And just who is going to be hurting me?" The guy laughed. "Not this old timer."

"Come darling," Severus said making sure to purr the name. "This boy is not worth our time or effort. Besides, I promised you I wouldn't send another person to the hospital for hitting on you and I plan to keep to my word."

Hermione grinned up at him, noticing the pale look on the idiots face now. "Yes, I wouldn't want him to ruin our evening together." She told him looking deeply into his eyes.

"Come, let us take our seats before the movie begins," he told her and led her into the theater, pushing the moron boy out of the way. He could understand why the boy would hit on her, she was radiant this evening. They sat near the back in the center for the best view. Severus was surprised by the size of the screen and realized why it was worth the hassle of going to a movie rather than watching one at home.

The movie was excellent in his opinion. He always liked the muggle space movies since the wizarding world had nothing equivalent. He had always thought it would be neat to see what the world looked like from outer space. He also appreciated the action of the movie as Hermione leaned in close to him, giving him an opportunity to place his arm around her. He was hoping the move would not be too forward and was rewarded when she snuggled in against him for the remainder of the film.

"That was good," Hermione told him happily. "We should go see movies more often; I had almost forgotten how great they were in the theatre."

"Speaking of the theatre," He said as a segway. "Would you be interested in accompanying me to Les Miss this season? I have requested tickets for next month but will be able to cancel the extra seat if you do not wish to accompany me."

"I would love to," she told him with a grin. She decided to plan an evening for them as well. She had heard Rent was in town for the next few weeks and knew with the right connections you could always get seats at the last minute.

"I had a wonderful evening," he told her after he had walked her to the door of her room. "Will I see you in the morning?"

"Of course," she told him with a big smile; things were going very well between them. "Thank you so much for the night out, I had a lovely time." She kissed his cheek and headed into her room. She knew she could have given him a proper kiss but wanted to wait, no need to seem too forward.

"So you took her out last night?" Remus asked the next day at lunch. "I heard her telling Ginny what a great time she had. She also told her that you seemed to enjoy the outfit Ginny had picked out so I assume she put some effort into looking nice for you."

"Yes, things are moving along nicely. I talked with her parents and they have agreed to let me court her as long as I keep it quiet. I know I can trust you to keep it between the two of us. I am hoping that she will respond favorably to my affections and be spared having to marry someone she does not care for." Severus told his friend.

"So will you marry her then?" Remus asked him with a smile. He had never thought of Snape as the marrying kind but with Hermione it seemed perfect.

"If she'll have me," Severus told him. "Although I don't plan on telling her that goal for a while yet. I want her comfortable with our new level of relationship before I mention marriage. I wouldn't want to frighten her off."

"Where are you taking her next?" Remus asked. "You should get a plan together so you can properly woo her."

"We did dinner and a movie last night and I have been planning a surprise for her next week. I was able to get box seats to the Paris Opera House for a showing of Phantom of the Opera. I know she will appreciate it and have been planning it since I found out she likes musicals as much as I do." Severus told him with a smile. He had been planning the outing since February and was hoping it would be the thing to spark their relationship.

"I am sure she will love it. You'll have to let Ginny in on the surprise so she can make sure Hermione is dressed appropriately." Remus told him, surprised his friend was going to so much trouble.

"I am still working out the details of the evening but will consult Miss Weasley," he conceded, realizing the value of having an insider in on the plan.

"So what else do you have planned?" Remus asked him.

"I plan to take her to the London showing of Les Miserables and perhaps one more show this summer. It is the only time of year I get to indulge in my love of theatre and would love nothing more than to have her accompany me. I also thought I would continue to take her to dinner or other smaller things." Severus said.

"So did he kiss you yet?" Ginny asked Hermione the next morning. "You know you have him once he initiates a kiss."

"He's not going to kiss me," Hermione told her sadly. "He follows the old customs; in fact I am surprised he even asked me out last night. I would think he would have had to get permission from my father to take me anywhere alone."

"Maybe he did," Her mother said, startling them as she entered the room.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked her, hoping for a good answer.

"Severus came to see us before you got back from the wedding. He told us you were upset over the betrothal and requested permission to court you." Her mother told her with a big smile.

"He did what?" Hermione asked, afraid she was dreaming and her mother would wake her from it.

"He asked for permission to court you. Your father gave him permission. But remember that your betrothal is still set. I hate to imagine how horrible it must be for you to feel trapped and we decided to give Severus a chance. Now he was told that he had to keep it secret that he was courting you, so I doubt he will even tell you. I can tell he doesn't want to do anything to ruin his chances." Tori told her daughter who looked shocked and Ginny who looked smug. "I told you things were not hopeless and I think this proves that he has feelings for you as well."

"Maybe," Hermione admitted, letting a little smile on her face. "I refuse to get my hopes up before he tells me anything. For all I know he is just being my best friend and saving me from a horrible betrothal."

"Now don't say such nasty things about your betrothed, you may not know who it is but he is a wonderful person and you'll regret saying such things about him once you find out who he is." Tori told her with a small smile.

"I don't care who he is, if he's not Severus then I don't want him." Hermione told her mother. "I would rather spend my life alone yet still in love with him. I will not marry this other man."

"It's a magical contract my dear, you cannot get out of it without your grandmother's approval." Tori reminded her. "I will help you any way I can but the final word comes down to hers as she initiated the betrothal."

"Just tell me one thing," Hermione said and prepared to ask the question that had been plaguing her dreams the night before. "Tell me it's not Neville, I know nana is friends with that family. I couldn't do that to him and Luna."

"No my darling it is not Neville Longbottom," her mother told her with a soft smile. "I promise you that the man is not involved with anyone else. He has never really dated, it's like he has been waiting his whole life for you."

"And I have been waiting all of mine for Severus," Hermione told her mother through narrowed eyes and stomped out of her room to find the man she loved before she hexed her family.

"You should have told her that to ask permission to court a woman the man has to declare his feelings. What did he say?" Ginny asked Mrs. Granger with a smirk.

"He loves her as well," Tori told her with a grin.

"Now I know the two will be together so will you tell me who this mystery man is?" Ginny asked her, glad she knew the actual secret.

"I cannot tell you his name," Tori told her with a grin. "But he is the son of one of my mother-in-law's best friends. She only had two best friends and there is only one whose son is still single, the other is Neville's grandmother."

Ginny thought on everything she had heard of the Queen and the light bulb went off. "That's why you gave him permission!" She laughed, "He was the one all the time. I wondered how you got around letting him court her with a betrothal but it's not breaking the contract since she is being courted by her betrothed!"

"Now you understand why I keep trying to get them to admit their feelings for each other. It is obvious to all of us that they are in love so I wanted them together before the betrothal announcement so she wouldn't be as upset. She is going to be so mad that we have kept the truth from her for so long that I wanted something to go smoothly." Tori told her.

"Well I will do everything I can to encourage her this summer. When do you plan on telling her the truth?" Ginny asked.

"If it had been up to me we would have told her the day the war ended," she told the redhead. "I hate keeping this from her and keep pushing my husband to tell her. Maybe the end of the summer, I don't know."

The week flew by and it was soon Saturday night. Hermione had made Severus promise to keep Saturday night free since she was working on something for them to do. He didn't complain as he hadn't come up with a good second date yet and they had spent most of the nights just hanging out in the lab or watching movies with the rest of the group in the drawing room. Harry had Mr. Weasley charm a newly bought big screen TV to run off magic so they could all watch movies together rather than crowding around the laptop.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going?" Severus asked as she leafed through his wardrobe to pick out his outfit. Jade was sitting on the bed laughing at him.

"Let her dress you," Jade told him. "She cannot complain about your wardrobe if she chose the outfit."

"We are going for a quick dinner and then a show," she told him with a grin. "It's nothing fancy yet we still want to look nice." She handed him a pair of black dress slacks and a hunter green dress shirt. She transfigured one of his teaching robes into a black sport coat and pulled out his pair of black dress shoes. "I'm going to go change; I'll meet you downstairs in 30 minutes."

"She is steeling my idea," Severus grumbled as he obligingly got dressed in her approved outfit. "Now my surprise will not be as good."

"Nonsense," Jade hissed. "You are taking the girl for a night out in Paris; she is taking you to a casual show in London… big difference."

"Fine," Severus grumbled before heading off to find his date for the evening. Hermione was waiting for him wearing a simple black dress, nothing fancy yet classy. She took him to a quaint little bistro a few blocks from the theatre and they had soup and salads before walking to the play house.

"This is a very different kind of show," she warned him. "It is nothing like the classics but the music is great."

He nodded his understanding as they entered the theatre and he really understood when he realized they were to see Rent. He had heard it was a bit unorthodox but good nevertheless.

"So what did you think?" She asked as they made their way back out into the London air. She was smiling and humming some of the songs to herself. She enjoyed sitting next to him all night and hoped he enjoyed himself as well.

"It was quite original. I agree that the music was very good but I do not think that it is one of my favorites. It was an enjoyable performance though and I had a very nice time." He told her with a smile, he was noticing that smiling was easier around her than anyone else and he didn't even mind people seeing him smile at her.

"Did you want to head back or maybe take a walk around for a while, it is still fairly early." She suggested hoping to prolong their date.

They walked around London enjoying the sights and talking of the play as well as other topics and just enjoying each other's company and being away from the house. Harry was working on redecorating the rest of the rooms so the place wasn't so dark, but sometimes it could still be suffocating. They passed a street vendor selling roses and Severus bought her a single red rose, as they did not have any fire and ice roses, which he helped her slip into her hair. "Thank you, it smells lovely." She told him with a sparkling smile as she snuggled closer to him as she was holding his arm. She had not expected the romantic gesture and was pleasantly surprised. Severus was happy with his impulsive decision and relaxed again once she started walking closer to him.

They said goodnight after returning to the house and Severus kissed her hand and caressed her cheek before hurrying off to his rooms before he went against tradition and kissed her. Hermione that night had wonderfully sweet dreams of him and their future together.

"Do you think they will ever tell me the truth?" Hermione asked Ginny and Severus one day the next week. She had completely avoided her parents unless they started the conversation and was hoping they would just come clean. She had filled Ginny in on knowing the truth and Ginny was relieved not to have to keep the secret from her friend any longer. They all decided they couldn't let the truth get out until the Granger's came clean to their daughter.

"I know your mum wants to tell you and has since the war ended," Ginny told her with a shrug. "It must be your dad that doesn't want to tell you. Maybe he wants to let you get through school without having to be the princess."

"That makes sense," Hermione told them. "I mean its going to be hard enough to be a war hero and attend classes, let alone have more potions successes then all my professors combined. I wouldn't want to imagine what being a princess would add to that!"

"It would be like taking on Harry's life for a while," Ginny said and they all nodded and remembered all the hardships Harry went through just because he was famous. "Maybe it's a good thing they are waiting."

"It just irritates me," Hermione told them. "There is no reason that they can't keep my identity a secret from everyone else. I just want them to come clean with me. I shouldn't continue to live a lie, a lie I didn't even realize I was living until last week."

"You could just tell them you know," Severus suggested. "Next time you meet with the Queen just call her Nana and see what her face looks like!"

"I am afraid that as soon as they realize I know the truth they will announce my betrothal and I am more than willing to put that off for as long as possible. So until they tell me I will continue to pretend that I am just muggle born." She told them.

That night the assembled group was at dinner, Harry, Ginny, Severus, Hermione, Minerva (who was staying for 2 weeks), Luna, Neville, and the Weasley clan minus Ron who was due to arrive shortly. They were laughing and talking when an over excited Ron Weasley burst through the door followed by a glowing Susan. Everyone knew they must have some good news and stopped their conversations to turn to the new arrivals.

"We just had the absolute best day!" Ron told them, turning to grin at Susan. "You won't believe what has happened."

Everyone turned to Susan who was literally bouncing up and down with glee. "My mother was arrested for financing the dark arts, her title was stripped and I was named heir!" She told them and everyone all cheered knowing that was the best news possible. "The Queen came and told us in person the good news and welcomed us into the court. She even gave her blessing on our wedding."

"That is amazing news," Ginny said as everyone started hugging the couple. They knew that money would no longer be a problem for the couple and couldn't be happier for them.

After the hugs were finished the two shared another knowing smile. "That's not the best news though," Ron told them with the largest grin anyone could ever remember seeing on his face.

"What could be better than that?" His mother asked, still amazed at the last piece of information. Ginny was eyeing her brother suspiciously and was hoping against hope that Susan wasn't already pregnant.

"I made starting keeper for the Cannons!" Ron yelled out, the grin getting larger. There was a stunned silence for a moment before everyone started cheering and clapping and gathering round for another set of hugs. They all knew that Ron's dream was to play for the Cannons and although they had an opening this season no one actually thought he would get the starting spot, most likely a reserve on some team but not the starting keeper position on his favorite team.

"This calls for a party!" Harry yelled and instantly there were champagne bottles on the table and they all celebrated well into the night, even the adults.

"Well Ron your financial problems are solved and you landed your dream job, what are you going to do now?" Harry asked him with a smile.

"I am going to marry the most amazing woman I have ever known and start raising the next bunch of Weasley redheads." He told them all with a laugh. "We want to be married before the end of the summer so when I start to tour with the team we are already married as well as before she starts her healer training."

"And we don't want anything as fancy as Draco's wedding," Susan told them. "I just want our group of close friends and my father there and it will be perfect."

"Why don't you get married the weekend after us?" Bill suggested to them. "We are not leaving for our honeymoon for a week after the wedding so we would still be around and Draco and Gabrielle will be back. That still gives you plenty of time before Susan starts her training for a nice long honeymoon."

"Sounds perfect," Susan told him with a smile and a hug. "I can't wait, I almost wish we were already married and had just eloped."

"I've always wanted a small wedding as well," Hermione told them while Ginny said she wanted everyone she had ever known invited to hers, earning a groan from Harry. Everyone was still surprised to see that Ginny did not have an engagement ring on her finger.


	60. Paris

_Author's Note: Sorry about the wait. I have not been feeling well lately. I get bad headaches that I can normally get treatment for but since I am pregnant I can't take any of my good meds since they could hurt the baby. I just have a hard time writing or wanting to do a whole lot of anything when my head feels like it's going to implode! I will try to be more diligent in my updates as I want to complete the story before book 6 comes out! Thanks for your patience! Enjoy. Redfrog_

Chapter 60: Paris

Ginny helped Severus with his surprise night out with Hermione. He also made sure to tell her parents where he was taking her and everyone thought it was a perfect idea. Fleur had suggested a few restaurants to him as well as an idea of where to apparate to. He was nervous about how she would react to everything and hoped it would all go well.

"Why exactly am I getting so dressed up?" Hermione questioned Ginny again that afternoon when they were getting ready. "I can't image a need to wear a ball gown on a date!"

"Just shush," Ginny told her as she styled her hair into an elegant twist, leaving a few curls out to frame her face. Hermione had completed her new 'Sculpt and Hold' product to hold hair like gel or hairspray without making the hair chunky. There was no way her hair would come undone without the counter charm. "I promised I would get you dressed appropriately and I am; you're just going to have to trust me on this one."

"Yes but who did you promise? All I know is that you told me that I had plans this evening and that both you and my mother have been smiling at me all week!" Hermione told her with a mock glare as she transfigured a handbag to match her dress. She was again wearing the navy blue and silver ball gown she had worn to the awards ceremony; it was her absolute favorite dress. She was very curious as to where exactly she could be going that would require such a fancy outfit.

"You will just have to wait and see, but I guarantee that you will have a fabulous time." Ginny told her before shrinking down a change of clothes and shoes to fit in the purse just in case they decided to stay the night in France. She made sure that Hermione had everything she could possibly need, even her passport and muggle ID. "There you go, now you're all ready. All you need is to put your wand in your bag, grab your wrap and wait for a knock at the door."

"When exactly should I be expecting my visitor?" she asked her friend, not appreciating all the secrecy. After finding out everything her parents had kept from her she was no longer a fan of secrets or surprises.

"Your date will be arriving within the hour," She told her with a grin before leaving Hermione to her own devices. She knew if Hermione was left alone for a while beforehand she would start to get excited, no matter how much she hates surprises.

"How do I look?" Severus asked Remus and Harry after he finished dressing. He had Minerva transfigure him an appropriate tuxedo and was hoping he looked alright. "Will I pass as a muggle?"

"You look wonderful," Tori Granger said from the doorway. "I thought you might be in need of a female perspective on things." She told him entering the room. He was in a black opera length tuxedo and looked very handsome. "All you are missing is a buttonhole flower."

"I believe we can pass on the flower," he informed her as he had never been a fan of adorning his wardrobe.

"Nonsense," she scolded him. "I assume you have flowers for Hermione so you should have one for yourself as well."

"I'll go get a small rose from the greenhouse," Harry told her and hurried off with a smirk on his face. He had seen the gorgeous bouquet of silver tulips Severus had gotten for Hermione. He had never seen such a flower before and knew Hermione would love them.

"Are you all set? Have everything you need to pass as muggle?" Remus asked.

"I have a passport and ID as well as plenty of muggle money, a credit card to pay for dinner and the tickets to the show." He told them as he double checked each item in his pockets.

"You will owl or floo if you decide to stay over?" Tori asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"I do not anticipate staying over unless we are too tired to apparate back," he told her. "If we do have to stay there is a wizarding inn not far from the theatre that will have rooms available and floo access to reach you."

"Have a great time; I am sure you are going to sweep her off her feet!" Tori told him with a genuine smile before leaving the men to finish up.

"I think she is rooting for you," Remus told him. "I wouldn't think she would give you advice on courting her daughter unless she approved of you. Maybe she does not want Hermione with whoever her betrothed is as well."

"They have not said anything about possibly breaking the betrothal," Severus told him. "I do not know what it will take to convince them to choose me over this other person but I will do everything I can to win Hermione's heart."

"I think you already have it," Harry told him as he returned with a small white rose to place in the buttonhole of the tux. "Now go have a great time."

Hermione was nervous and excited. She hoped that it was Severus who was taking her out tonight otherwise she was doomed to a miserable evening. She was excited thinking about the different reasons for her fancy outfit. She had tried to read to take her mind off things but it kept wandering to different scenarios of the evening. Her favorite mussing was dinner and dancing in one of the high class restaurants in London and then a carriage ride under the stars.

She was startled by the knock on her door and hurried to find her surprise. "Good evening," Severus told her with a formal bow. "You look absolutely enchanting." He told her and then handed her the bouquet of flowers.

Hermione had her breath caught in her throat at how perfect Severus looked. She couldn't remember a time, other than when she saw him in just his towel, that he looked sexier. The opera coat with the tux was like it was made to be worn by him. The flowers were simply amazing; she had never seen anything like them before. "Oh Severus they are beautiful, thank you." She said once she had found her voice again. She placed them in a vase by the door and then he offered his arm to escort her out of the house.

"I have the evening all planned out if you will trust me to apparate us there?" He asked her, making sure she was willing to go with him.

Hermione smiled sweetly up at him and his heart missed a beat as she whispered, "Always." He loved the trust she gave him as he had never had that with anyone before. He pulled her into his arms and apparated them to the spot Fleur recommended, very near to the Eiffel Tower.

"Oh," she said in awe as she opened her eyes to find herself in the heart of Paris, the city of love, and in the arms of the man of her dreams. It was almost surreal. "Paris! Oh I love Paris and haven't been here since before my second year."

"I am glad you approve," He told her as they made their way past the sights and towards the restaurant he had reservations at. The nice thing with Paris was that no one looked at them funny for being so dressed up, something that would have garnered much attention in London.

The restaurant was beautifully decorated in silver and gold as it was one of the premiere dining establishments in the city and reservations were hard to come by. "This place is exquisite." She told him with a smile.

"It pales in comparison to your beauty," he purred in her ear, relishing the shiver that ran through her. They were led to a table in the back of the restaurant and had pleasant conversation along with their gourmet food. They talked for a while after dessert before Severus finally stood. "Come it is time to go, I guarantee you would not wish to miss the next part of the evening."

Hermione smiled and followed him out the door, already having the best night of her life and it wasn't even halfway over yet. She sighed as they approached the steps of the Opera house and gasped as he began to lead her up them. As she realized they were to see a show at the actual Paris Opera House she was stunned. It was the best surprise she could have ever hoped for. They were escorted to their box and she was overcome with the beauty of the old play house, it was magnificent. "This place is wonderful," she told him, her eyes alight with happiness.

Severus knew his surprise had made an impact at the awe on her face. He was glad that it was he who could make her so happy. "I trust you will enjoy the show?" He asked her as he handed her the program. He had to restrain a chuckle as her eyes almost bulged out at the name.

"The Phantom," she whispered and fingered the program delicately. "We're seeing The Phantom in the Paris Opera House, oh Severus this is… I can't even explain how wonderful this is."

"It makes it that much more special to enjoy it with you," he told her as he took her hand in his.

"I could not image being here with anyone other than you," she told him. "Ever since the mask ball I have thought of you as my own phantom and when I hear the music or think of the story I see your face."

"Hermione," he began, turning her face towards him. "You are my Christine, you always have been." The moment was perfect and he knew he had to tell her his feelings or perhaps never again be presented with such an opportunity. "I cannot imagine my life without you in it. I do not want to imagine such a future. If you would have me, I would be yours forever."

Hermione was in heaven, he did care for her. He had not spoken of love but the promise was there. She had not thought she could feel so good. She knew he was waiting for a response from her and placed her hand on his cheek. "You will always have me," she told him softly. "I have never wanted anyone but you."

His heart felt lighter than air at her answer. He had been right, she wanted him as well. Now all he had to do was work up the courage to tell her he loved her and hope she reciprocated as well. He only prayed that her parents would let them marry, he couldn't image watching her marry another, it would kill him. He smiled at her and turned his face to kiss her palm before taking her hand once again as the opening music began to play. He knew he would always remember this evening as the most perfect night of his life. He was here to watch his favorite musical, in the city of love with the woman of his dreams, the whole thing was magical.

The musical was performed to perfection and they were both saddened when it was over. "I shall never be able to see this show again without wishing we were here again." She told him as they slowly exited the building. "Being here with you in Paris is a dream come true and I wish the night would never end."

"Then let us walk through the city until we have to return," he told her pulling her closer to him. "I too wish the night were longer."

They stopped to watch the sights on a bridge over the Seine River. Severus wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head against his chest. The night was peaceful and they just enjoyed standing in each other's arms. Hermione knew their night was drawing to a close as she felt herself stifling a yawn; they would have to return soon. Severus could tell she was getting tired as well and knew he should take them home. "As much as I wish this night could go on forever I can tell you are tired. Perhaps we should retire."

"It is so beautiful here. I wish we could take this beauty home with us to view again and again." She told him with a wistful smile. "Tonight has been one of the best of my life, thank you for everything."

Severus smiled at the woman in his arms, it still surprised him how much he cared for her. Before she came into his life he had never imagined a life filled with love and happiness and now it was all he could hope for. "Hermione," he asked, "May I kiss you?"

Her heart soared at his request; she knew his heart belonged to her. It was as Ginny said; she would know she had him once he kissed her. "Please," she replied and then melted into the most amazing kiss they had ever shared as it was his kiss, his first real kiss with someone he cared about.

They walked back to the apparition point in silence; each thinking that to speak would ruin their perfect moment. Once back in England he escorted her to her room and they shared another perfect kiss before parting ways to meet again in their dreams.

Hermione woke with a smile on her face remembering the lovely night she had. She knew she needed to talk with her parents about the betrothal soon. She would not risk loosing Severus and would tell them so. "Good morning," her mother said walking into the room. "Did you have a nice time last night?"

"I had the best time of my life," Hermione told her with a smile. "It was absolutely perfect!" Hermione looked at her mum and the happiness drained from her face. "Mum, please don't make me marry this man I'm betrothed to. Please, I will never be happy with anyone other than Severus. I know he cares for me, I just want to be with him."

"It is not my decision Mia," her mother told her softly. "Your grandmother set up the betrothal and it cannot be broken without her consent. I know you love Severus and I will do my best to convince your father and Nana that he is the one for you. But baby you have to accept that it may not happen; you may have to stay with your betrothal."

"And just when are you going to tell me who this mystery man is?" Hermione asked getting upset.

"Once again, that is not up to me. Your father will decide when to announce your betrothal and once he does it will be magically binding. If we announce the name there is no way for you to get out of marrying him without loosing your powers." Tori told her.

"I would rather live my life as a muggle and be with Severus then marry anyone but him. I have worked too hard in my life to give it all up so I suggest you make Nana understand that I will do everything possible to get out of this betrothal." Hermione said, "I'll run away if I must and you'll never find me again. Or if you do force me to marry him I guarantee there will be no consummation and even if I am forced there will never be any children. I can't imagine Nana would want me miserable for life, but if she chooses anyone other than Severus then I will be."

"I know," Tori said holding her close as she began to weep. "I promise I'll do my best." She stroked through her daughters curly hair and kissed her forehead. She hated keeping secrets from her and knew this betrothal to a stranger was hurting her.

"So did he kiss you this time?" Ginny asked as Hermione sat next to her at breakfast. She already knew the answer from the way her eyes lit up and her whole body seemed to glow in happiness.

"It was perfect," Hermione told her quietly, not wanting the boys in on the conversation. "I have never felt so happy in my life.

"I knew it! He's all yours," Ginny giggled happily as they finished their food. Severus had not come down for breakfast yet and Hermione was anxious to see him.

She was going to have to wait most of the day to see him though as the headmaster had sent him out on Hogwarts business and Minerva wanted to work with her on her form.

"I know you are close to unlocking your form and think if we keep working on it we may get it before I go on holiday." Her former professor told her with a smile. "You truly are gifted in transfiguration."

They worked most of the day and by the end of the day she was finally successful. She couldn't tell what she was at first and was startled by Minerva's odd expression. The older lady looked shocked and even confused before she conjured a small mirror and placed it in front of her. Hermione was shocked as well; she had always assumed she would be some sort of cat. Instead she saw a sleek iridescent black body of a small snake. She still had her honey brown eyes, her tongue was silver and around her head were the markings of a purple crown. From looking at her form there was no doubt she was royalty. She didn't know what type of snake she was but she knew she was fast and powerful. She smiled at the thought that now she would be able to talk to Jade and perhaps that was why she enjoyed snakes so much even being a Gryffindor.

She changed back and Minerva congratulated her. "I was surprised at your form," she told her honestly. "But you do not seem to mind."

"I had always thought I would be a cat of some sort but the snake feels so perfect. I cannot wait to start exploring my new senses and see if I can talk to Jade." She told her with a smile.

"You should be able to communicate with like animals when in your form. I would even think that Harry would be able to talk to you while in form with his parseltongue. Remember that you will speak as a snake even though you can understand what is going around you. That is one of the biggest obstacles for anamagi, not being able to communicate with humans while in animal form."

"Thank you for all your help," Hermione told her, giving her mentor a hug. "I really wanted to complete the process before university since I opted not to take the course on it."

"Well now that we have completed your project we have more leisure time to ourselves!" Minerva chuckled, "Now tell me what it is I heard about Severus taking you to Paris last night?"

The two talked of Hermione's date last night and other things to fill up the afternoon. It was nice being able to talk as equals versus professor and student.

Hermione went up to the lab after finishing with Minerva to practice her form and talk to Jade while waiting for Severus. "Hello Jade, watch what I learned," Hermione told her and quickly transformed into her snake form. She was surprised when Jade bowed her head before greeting her formally.

"Good afternoon my lady," Jade hissed at her. "Your form is magnificent."

"Thank you Jade," Hermione responded in a hiss. "I was surprised at first but it feels so right. I hurried up here to talk to you. How do you like it living here with Severus?"

"This is a nice place for a house," Jade told her. "I like it much more than Hogwarts dungeons. I do wish I had more outdoor space to explore. I love being outside."

"Maybe tomorrow we can go to the park," Hermione suggested. "I would love to experiment with how it feels to move on the different surfaces. Besides I am sure there will be lots of new smells."

"Did you enjoy Paris last night?" Jade asked with a hissing laugh. "Severus worked so hard to make everything perfect."

"It was amazing," Hermione told her with a snake smile. She was about to tell more when Severus walked in.

"Well well, who is your friend Jade?" Severus asked as he approached the pretty little snake. As he saw the marking he smiled. "If you don't have an owner I know someone who might want to make you their symbol for their company. With your crown you are perfect for her line of potions."

Jade was careful not to reply to Severus as they were still keeping his gift a secret. "Well I will let you two ladies talk while I go shower," he said lifting them onto his bed and stroking their heads. Hermione felt her whole body shiver at his touch. Severus chuckled at the response to his touch from the little black snake. "You seem to be melting in my hands," he laughed before starting to take off his robes.

Hermione saw that he was undressing and knew she had to leave. As much as she might have liked the view it was very inappropriate. "Jade, I have to go." She told the other snake, not noticing Severus stiffen as he listened to her. "I wanted to surprise him with my news but I don't think that while he is changing is the best time." She moved to the edge of the bed, unsure of how to get off.

"You won't be able to get down by yourself the first few times," Jade told her. "Why don't you go hide under the pillow and I'll tell you when the coast is clear."

Hermione hurried to the head of the bed and burrowed under the covers, enjoying the feel of the satin sheets against her skin. Severus was watching the exchange with a raised eyebrow but knew he couldn't ask Jade about it until they were alone. He hurried into the shower so he could go see Hermione.

He finished showering and changing and lay down on the bed for a moment. "Come her little snake," he told it. "I want to see you again and besides, there are only two women allowed in my bed and you are neither one of them." He laughed again as the cute little snake popped out from under the other pillow.

Hermione slithered up his arm to sit upon his chest so she could look into his eyes. She wondered if she should transform and tell him or just see what he would do next. "You are a very pretty little snake," he told her and watched her melt again at his touch. "Very sensitive too, almost like you've never been petted before." She made sure to nod her little snake head in a 'yes' motion. "And smart like Jade I see," he commented. Hermione couldn't help herself and scooted forward and kissed his cheek, well all she really did was rub her head against his face, but for a snake it was close.

"Now now little one, I don't allow just anyone to kiss me," he mock scolded. "In fact the only woman allowed to kiss me is Hermione. Do you understand?"

Hermione smirked to herself and nodded in the affirmative, before kissing him again. "What did I just say?" Severus asked, raising his eyebrow at her, making both her and Jade laugh. She snake kissed him again and he could still hear Jade laughing and knew there was something fishy going on. "Well, since you do not have enough self control," he said pulling her away from his face and back onto his chest. "Jade next time you have a friend over, make sure they respect a man's wishes."

"Oh but I do respect your wishes," Hermione told him but knowing he couldn't hear her. "I just can't help myself, you smell heavenly, even more so when I am a snake."

That was all the confirmation that Severus needed to know that this was not a normal snake. He would wager a guess that whoever it is was an anamagi. "Alright ladies, the first one who can help me find Hermione gets an extra rub." He told them and was pleasantly surprised to find Hermione sprawled across his chest moments later with a big smile on her face.

"Surprise," she told him with a chuckle. "I finished my transfiguration project with Minerva today." She told him proudly, "Do you like my form?"

"Yes little one I do," he purred to her and pulled her close for a nice long kiss. He tangled his hands in her soft hair and enjoyed having her lying on him. Hermione was in heaven at his touch and kiss, she was surprised he was being so forward but then again she did just appear lying on top of him in his bed. She knew if he appeared in her bed she wouldn't let him go without a fight.

They were interrupted by a voice in his sitting room, making its way to the bedroom. "Severus are you in there my boy?" Albus asked. Hermione knew it would not be appropriate to be seen snogging on his bed and popped back into snake form just seconds before Albus walked into the room. "Sorry to disturb you," he said thinking that Severus had been lying down for a nap. "I just wanted to thank you for taking care of everything today."

"It's not a problem Albus," Severus said as he lazily stroked Hermione's back. His body felt boneless from their kiss and he wanted nothing more than to make her his. He was glad that she was back in snake form or he would have had to answer a lot of questions for the position they had been in. He knew it would get back to her parents if Albus found them that way and he wouldn't take any chances in his courting of her.

"So how was your date with our dear Hermione?" Albus asked as he began to pet Jade, while absently wondering why Severus had two snakes now.

"It was perfect," he told his boss. "I don't think anything could have been better. I believe we both had a wonderful time."

"That is fantastic my boy," Albus told him. "It's about time you settled down. I think Hermione is the perfect witch for you."

"If only it were that easy," Hermione sighed sadly in snake language.

"Ah, I see you new pet does not agree," Albus laughed, wondering what the snake had said.

"Perhaps she knows of Hermione's betrothal and thinks that it will be difficult to convince her family," Severus told the headmaster, knowing he needed to change the subject quickly before Albus put his foot in it. "Was there anything else you needed?"

"No my boy, I will let you get back to your nap," he said and headed back out the way he came.

"That was close," he told Hermione. "I don't think it would have gone over well if it had gotten back to your family." He lifted her up and carried both her and Jade into the sitting room, placing Hermione back in his lap where she curled up contentedly. "I am surprised to see that you are a snake. I never would have guessed that to be your form, but you are beautiful still, in any form." He opened his newest potions magazine and began to read, knowing that new anamagi liked to spend time in their forms.

"Oh Jade this is heaven," Hermione told the other snake. "He is so warm and smells so good. I feel drugged with contentment. I could stay here in his lap forever."

"I prefer being strung over his shoulders," Jade told her with a laugh. "But then you are his girl."

"Yes," Hermione hissed out. "I am completely his." She said lazily as she snuggled down into his black pants. "I guess if my parents try to marry me off to someone else I can just stay here as his snake. At least I'll be able to be with him." Hermione sighed as he stroked her again, not realizing that he could understand everything she said. "It's not fair Jade," she told her. "Why wouldn't they want me to be with the man I love?"

"I do not know as I have never had a mate." Jade told her sadly. "Maybe royalty are not supposed to marry for love."

"I would give up being royalty just to be his wife," she told her. "I would give up everything to be with him, and I am afraid that is what it will come down to."

"I don't understand," Jade said.

"Once my parents announce the identity my betrothed the contract is magically binding. If I refuse to marry him then I will loose all my powers." Hermione told her sadly. "I love being a witch but I love Severus more and will gladly give up my powers to be with him if he will have me."

Severus had never been so shocked in his life. Not only did she confirm that she was in love with him but he realized that she would give up everything to be with him. She would give up the crown and her powers just for his love. He knew he had to talk to her parents again and the Queen, he wouldn't give her up without a fight. He wouldn't give her up, ever. If they had to he would run away with her so they could be together, he too would give up magic for her.

"Come my darling, it is time for dinner. You must change back now." He told her softly after kissing the top of her snake head.

Her heart soared at his name for her, he had called her darling on their first date to scare off the boy who was hitting on her but she had not expected any terms of endearment from him. She popped back into human form and smiled at him. "Harry is taking Ginny out tonight and Minerva is dining with Albus so it may just be us and my parents."

"I shall endeavor to be on my best behavior," he quipped as they made their way down to the kitchen. He only hoped he could show her that he loved her as much as she loved him. He knew from that point on he would let nothing come between them.


	61. New Malfoy's

_Author's Note: I am beginning to try and wrap up this story. I have the next 3 chapters started and hope to post at least one more chapter this weekend. There will probably be 5 to 6 more chapters so that I can get everything ended nicely. I am still hoping to be done before July 16th! Hope you enjoy. Redfrog_

Chapter 61: New Malfoy's

Hermione spent the next few days with Severus and Jade exploring things in her snake form. She had convinced Severus to take her and Jade to the park and they played together in the grass. Her favorite part was when a young mother was trying to control her toddler son. The boy was having fun throwing everything he could reach and the poor lady looked like she was at the end of her rope. Hermione and Jade had slithered off from the shade tree Severus was sitting under and before Hermione knew the little boy had picked her up. "Please don't throw me!" She hissed in alarm and was surprised to hear the little boy laugh and then he set her down gently.

"Funny snake!" He told her and she was further surprised to her the lady tell the boy not to hiss and then scream when she saw Hermione. She realized the boy was a parseltongue and that made him magical.

"What's your name?" She asked the boy as the mother was too scared of her to move.

"Jacob Alexander Crowder," He told her proudly, "I'm two!" He said holding up two pudgy fingers. He was such a cute little boy with platinum blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. He looked nothing like his mother who had red hair and brown eyes.

"Such a smart boy," she told him with a snake laugh. "You must take after your daddy."

"No daddy," he told her with a pout, "Just mommy."

She was unable to ask him any more questions because Severus walked over to find her and Jade. He was shocked to see her conversing in parseltongue with the boy and saw that the mother was getting over her fear of the snake. "There you two are," he commented. "I hope my pets did not bother you, they are usually well behaved."

"I don't like snakes very much," the woman told him. "But my son loves them; if I didn't know better I would say he could talk to them. He always starts hissing around them and they never seem to mind. I always thought snakes were scared of humans."

Severus realized that the woman was a muggle and had no idea that her son was magical. "Does he do any other strange things like talking to snakes?" He asked her curiously.

"He has a tendency to make things shatter when he is unhappy." She told him with a frustrated sigh. "We were kicked out of our third flat this year because he shattered all the windows and I couldn't afford to pay for them to be fixed."

"That must be hard for you," Severus commented. "Do you watch him while his father works?" He asked her as he sat down and Jade crawled up his arm and Hermione settled into his lap.

"There is no father," she told him with a shudder. "I was attacked by a maniac almost three years ago and I was left with Jake here. He's a good boy and I love him but he is such a handful sometimes and it is so hard to raise him off my waitress salary."

Hermione had slithered off behind a group of bushes to transform so she could join the conversation. They needed to inform the mother what to expect with her son and she knew he would need her help. "Severus there you are," she told him with a smile at the mother and son. "Hello," she told the woman and sat in the grass next to him. "I'm Hermione," she told her. "Your son is very cute."

"Thank you," she said, seemingly more relaxed with Hermione's presence. "He can be a little terror a times though."

"You pretty!" Jake squealed happily and crawled into Hermione's lap. "Lots of pretty colors!"

"You can see my colors?" She asked him with a shocked smile. "Which one do you see best?"

"Purple!" he yelled out with a smile at his mum. "Mommy no colors!"

"What colors do you see on Severus here?" Hermione asked pointing at him.

"He green," the boy giggled as the two realized the boy could see magical auras.

"Do you know anyone else with colors?" Severus asked him, knowing the mother was going to start questioning them soon.

"Green snake is green and red," he told them looking around for the other snake. "Black one pretty like you!" he said to Hermione with a big smile.

They spent the afternoon explaining magic to the woman, who's name is Abby who was both shocked and then relieved that there was nothing wrong with her son. They decided to bring her back to Harry's to talk to Albus and figure out what to do with her son who was obviously quite powerful as he was manifesting two rare powers so early in life.

Albus was impressed with the boy and Hermione enjoyed watching her parents struggle with explaining how it felt to have a magical daughter with no magic of their own. She figured they deserved it for lying to her for so long. Ginny was very taken with the little boy and was the first to voice what everyone had been thinking, "He looks like a Malfoy."

Albus had been thinking the same thing and had been probing the woman's thoughts for when she was attacked. He found it would have been before Lucius was arrested so it could have been him. He also found that she had very little recollection of the actual event other than the fact that the man was wearing black and a silver mask, that he had blonde hair and carried a wand. It was definitely a death eater and he wondered how the woman had survived.

"I know this is the last thing you want to think about, but may I ask how you escaped your attacker?" Albus asked her quietly.

"He had just pulled this stick from his clothing and told me he was going to kill me," she remembered, "then he grabbed his left arm like he was in pain and disappeared. I thought it was just the stress of the situation that made me image that, that's what the police thought as well. But after seeing all of you maybe it was true."

They told her of the war that had just ended and of the death eaters and she agreed that was what her attacker looked like and when Severus showed her his wand she gasped and nodded that it was what the man had been pointing at her. Harry offered to let them stay until they could figure everything out and the twins went and picked up her things from the apartment building she was asked to leave because of Jake's magic.

"And I thought my life was hard," Hermione said to Severus when they were alone in the lab. "I can't image what she went through and now she has to deal with the magical world when she never would have been exposed to it."

"It is a good thing you noticed his powers and we were able to talk to her," he told her with a smile as they sat on his couch reading. "She may not have been able to handle him and had to give him up. I am surprised she kept him at all."

"She loves him even if she didn't ask for him she loves him," Hermione told him. "I imagine it is hard for her but he is a very loveable little boy."

"You just like him because he thinks your colors are pretty," Severus joked earning him a smack on the arm before she laughed and laid her head against his shoulder.

"I just hope that by the time he is old enough for Hogwarts that his being a half-blood will no longer be anything to be ashamed of. I hope that if nothing else my being royalty will help unite the wizarding world. Blood lines are not everything and I plan to prove that to everyone once I finish school. I might as well put my fame to use." She told him as she snuggled into his robes.

"I believe your parents had started some research into that subject before they went into hiding. It is one of the reasons they were so disliked by Voldemort and the death eaters who believed in all the pureblood propaganda. Look at Voldemort himself; he was from a dying line, namely Slytherin's line. It had inbred so much that it was in danger of dying out and when his mother married a muggle and introduced fresh blood into the line it spawned one of the most powerful wizards the world has ever seen." Severus told her. "I think it could be useful to see just how much blood and power have to do with each other. I mean look at some of the lines that just recently died out like Crabbe and Goyle they were almost squibs."

"Neville is another example of that; he is almost hopeless with a wand unless dueling. Ron and the Weasleys were lucky they have so many powerful children." Hermione told him.

"Molly was a Prewett and their line had never before mixed with the Weasley line, much as how Harry's parents' lines had never mixed." Severus reminded her. "There are very few families left that can say that."

"Has my family line ever mixed with yours?" She had to know.

"No, in fact my mother though that a match between our lines would strengthen them immensely." He told her with a soft smile. "Would you be opposed to such a thought?"

"Not at all," she told him with a smile of her own before kissing him. They spent the rest of the evening snuggling on the couch and not getting much reading done between kisses. They were each certain of the other's feelings but had yet to voice their love to each other.

It was determined by blood tests that Jacob was definitely the son of Lucius Malfoy. They explained to Abby that he was dead and could not stand trial for his crimes against her but that his other son would most likely help her however he could. They explained how Draco was on the good side during the war and would want to make it up to her and that he would most likely want to welcome his half brother into the family.

Draco and Gabrielle returned from their honeymoon a week before Bill and Fleur's wedding (2 weeks before Susan and Ron's). They had not been told of Jake while they were away, no one wanted to spoil their honeymoon. Gabrielle was stunningly beautiful to all the men once again but this time there was no chance for her to give off her Veela charms since she was married and bonded. They were telling all their friends about their trip when Abby and Jake came into the kitchen.

Draco paled immediately after taking one look at the boy who looked exactly like he did at that age. "Explain," he croaked out looking to Severus and Harry.

"Sorry Draco," Harry said. "We thought we would let you settle in before introducing you."

"It seems your father assaulted Miss Crowder here in your 5th year but was luckily called away before he was able to kill her." Severus told him slowly watching the boys face turn colors. "Jacob there is your half brother."

"We found them in the park the other day and have been explaining magic to Abby since. She had no idea why Jake could do the things he can." Hermione explained. "It wasn't until afterwards that we determined who his father was."

"So he's a wizard then?" Draco asked, eyes never leaving the face of the boy. "I have a brother?" Gabrielle stayed silent but squeezed his hand under the table in support.

"It was a shock to me as well," Abby spoke up finally. "You must be Draco, I'm Abby and this is Jacob Alexander Crowder." She told him with a small smile that showed her worry.

"You colors like mine!" Jake said walking over to get a better look at Draco.

"He can see auras?" Gabrielle asked surprised as it was a very rare trait.

"It seems so," Harry told them, worried about Draco's reaction to everything.

Draco and Jake were staring at each other. Jake because he liked Draco's colors and thought he looked like him and Draco because he was trying to process the fact that he had a brother, a very little brother at that. "How old are you?" He finally asked once he was able to speak again.

"I two!" Jake replied happily, showing his pudgy fingers to everyone. Draco smiled at the little guy.

"My name is Draco," he told him and held out his hand before realizing that a two year old doesn't understand shaking hands so he picked him up and set him in his lap.

The rest of the group let out a relieved sigh when Draco picked him up, as they knew he would be alright with it. "Congratulations on your wedding," Abby told him sitting in the chair next to him, ready to take Jake away if needed. "You seem so young to be married."

"We are young," Gabrielle told her with a smile. "But we are in love and done with school so we didn't see any point in waiting to marry. Draco is 18 and I am 16. I am Gabrielle, Draco's wife."

The two women shook hands, "I'm Abby and I'm only 23 but I feel older now that I've had Jake here. I had to quit university to take care of Jake so how can you both be done already?"

"There are not many who go on to university in the magical world," Hermione explained to her. "The only reason is to become a master in your field, otherwise it is not needed."

"I wish that was the case in my world. I barely make enough as a waitress to pay for rent and food for the two of us. My parents were not happy that I chose to keep Jake and have refused to help me. They think he ruined my life and don't understand that he is my life." Abby told them while smiling at her son.

"Where are you living at now?" Draco asked her, upset that she would have such a hard life due to his father's actions.

"Harry is letting us stay here for now," she told him. "We were kicked out of our apartment when Jake shattered the windows when he was upset. It's getting harder and harder to find a flat in a good neighborhood as well as a babysitter for him while I'm working."

Draco looked to Gabrielle who nodded, knowing what he wanted to ask. "You could stay with us," Draco offered Abby. "The house elves would love to look after Jake when you are busy and if you want to go back to school you can. My family is quite wealthy and I want to help you out. Besides, it's my responsibility to watch out for my brother."

"I don't want to impose on you two, you just go married I am sure you don't want us crowding up your house." She told them, she didn't want to impose on the newlyweds.

"Our manor is larger than this house. If we wanted to, we could go over a month without seeing each other most likely. You will not be an opposition." Gabrielle told her with a smile. "Besides it will be fun having a toddler in the house."

"Do you want to go with me to Bill and Fleur's wedding?" Hermione asked Severus later that week. She knew they had both been invited and would be going but she wanted them to go together.

"Of course," he purred to her, "I would go with no one else." They had been growing even closer over the last few weeks. They had been close before but now their relationship was bordering on intimate. They had not taken their physical relationship any farther than kissing as he refused to break her parents trust in him. But their emotional relationship was stronger than it ever had been. They were trying to spend as much time together as possible before she left for university and he had to go back to Hogwarts. There was also her betrothal that was constantly hanging over them.

"I heard Fleur tell you that you were not allowed to wear all black to her wedding," Hermione told him with a grin. "What color were you planning on?"

"I have deep green robes," he told her. "They are very dark but not black. I believe they will do."

"I guess that rules out my red robes since we don't want to look like Christmas decorations," she told him with a laugh.

"You look beautiful in anything," he told her and kissed her before getting up off the couch to choose another book. "Are you still interested in going to Les Miss? I have tickets for early next week."

"That sounds wonderful," she told him with a radiant smile. "We've been spending a lot of time here so it will be nice to get away."

"I have noticed that you are still avoiding your parents," he commented conversationally but really wanted to know if they had said anything about him.

"I am still so angry at them for lying to me and am keeping my distance. I just want them to come clean and tell me the truth. Ginny says that it's my dad's decision on when to tell me and that is why the rest of my family is so miserable. My mum hates keeping secrets; I can't believe she can hold this one for so long."

"Are you looking forward to your identity being revealed?" He asked as this was a topic he had steered away from until she had fully absorbed the implications of her title.

"Yes," she told him happily. "I have never really been able to decide what I want to do with my life. Everything was always so interesting and I think this is why. As princess and eventually Queen I will be involved in many aspects of wizarding life and have a chance to use everything I learned at Hogwarts. I am sure my parents will let me finish my mastery before I have to take on any family duties. I read that my mother has 3 masteries and my father has 2 as he was required to cut his schooling short to help out before the war. They both started their mastery programs when they were 15 since they were home schooled and they are so intelligent."

"Do you wish that you were home schooled instead?" He asked her curiously.

"No," she told him with a smile. "I love Hogwarts and all the friends I made there. I can't imagine being stuck at home all day and not being around others my age. Besides if I had been home schooled I may have never met you and my life would have been boring without all the adventures Harry and Ron pushed me into."

"I agree," he told her with a smile. "As much as my childhood was not as pleasant as yours I think everyone needs their schooling experience. It is a chance to grow into the person you were meant to be without your family's influence. Think of what Draco would have turned into if his father had tutored him instead of sending him to Hogwarts."

"I have already decided that if I ever have children that are able I will send them to Hogwarts or any of the schools they choose." She told him with a smile, envisioning what a child of theirs would look like. "I already promised my mother that if they force me into this betrothal there will be no heirs and the line will die out. I hope that gets them thinking."

"I have never thought of myself as the fatherly type but children between two people who care for each other would not be a bad thing." He told her softly.

"Have you ever thought of who you would want to have children with?" She asked him, still unsure of his feelings for her.

He could sense her unease and smiled gently, taking her hand in his. "I would only ever want to have a family with you." He told her and kissed her softly.

"And I you Severus," she told him, a tear of happiness escaping her control. "In fact I cannot picture my life with anyone other than you."

"I feel the same," he told her, pulling her into his arms. "That is why I asked your parents for your hand. They have yet to answer but allowed me to court you."

"Oh Sev why can't they see how we feel, why won't they let us be together?" She sobbed into his chest. She couldn't bear the thought of being without him and it was tearing her up inside. Knowing he wanted her as much as she wanted him only made it sting worse. She had never been so angry and scared before, her future had always seemed so promising and now she was terrified of being without him.

"We will find a way," he told her rubbing circles on her back and kissing her hair. "I promise we'll find a way to be together."

Tori Granger glared at her husband as they watched the two in silence. He still didn't believe that the two were in love and wanted to see for himself. He had been shocked to see his baby crying at the thought of ending up with another man. He knew it was time that they tell her the truth once and for all. He hadn't realized he was hurting her even more by keeping it from her.

"Tomorrow," he told his wife. "Tomorrow we will tell her who she is." He left his wife standing there with a smile on her face that he hadn't seen since the beginning of the summer. Tori was glad everything would finally be out in the open and headed to bed to prepare herself for the fireworks the next day were sure to bring.


	62. Truth Revealed

Chapter 62: Truth Revealed

"Hermione your mother and I need to speak with you this morning." Philip Granger told his daughter over breakfast. He had been up half the night trying to figure out the best way to tell her the truth. Hermione noticed the anxious expressions on her parents' faces and hoped they were finally going to tell her the truth. She smiled at her father reassuringly as he led her to their rooms. Her mother was trying not to wring her hands together in nervousness and her father looked pale and scared. She was then positive she was about to learn her true heritage.

"There is something we need to tell you that is very important," Pip started. "Before we explain I want you to know that everything we ever did was to protect you. We love you more than anything and want you to know that."

Hermione smiled at them, "I have never doubted your love for me and there is nothing you can tell me that will convince me to."

"I guess this story starts many years ago, over 20 actually. Your mother and I were newly married and desperately in love. There was a very large threat and we decided that we could no longer live our lives like we had always planned; it was too dangerous to ourselves and the family we hoped to create. We went into hiding then and changed our names and appearances so that no one could ever find us unless we let them. The threat to our safety was not gone by the time you were born and we decided to keep the truth from you to try and protect you from it. That threat is gone now and we can finally tell you the truth." He told her, wondering how she could stay so calm throughout the whole thing so far.

"Hermione, what your father is avoiding telling you is that we are not muggles." Her mother told her with a sharp look at her father for making her tell the difficult part. "The threat against us was Voldemort and we and your grandparents went into hiding to be safe from the war. We were his number one targets and had to run."

"So you are a witch?" Hermione asked her with a smirk. "How did you become a dentist after being a witch?"

"We had papers drawn up of our muggle heritage and took the necessary university courses. Thanks to being wizards we look younger than we are so it was easy to pass as college students when we were already in our 20's." Pip told her. "We used the Fidelius charm to hide ourselves using one of your grandmother's closest friends as the secret keeper."

"What else are you not telling me?" Hermione said with a glare at her father as he looked like he was ready to end the conversation. She also noticed her mother smirk at him as he started looking uncomfortable again.

"There is a reason we were number one on Voldemort's list." He told her carefully choosing his words. "You see we are of a very old and much respected pureblood family and we openly supported the inclusion of muggle-borns into our society. He was also scared of our family and wanted to destroy the line."

"So you're telling me that I am a pureblood witch?" Hermione asked, knowing if she kept silent her parents would think there was something wrong with her. "How pure of blood are we talking?"

"The purest there is," her father told her quietly. "We are the direct descendents of Merlin himself; the only family with his blood that remains."

"So that is why Nana and Pop disappeared on vacation then," Hermione said. "They broke their part of the Fidelius charm so they could help out with the war and give people hope."

Tori Granger glared at her husband again before turning to her daughter. "I know you are smart my Mia and most likely have already realized the true meaning of this. But in case you have not, it means that your Grandmother is the Queen, your father the prince and that makes you the missing princess."

"Why did you wait so long to tell me? Surely you could have told me once the war was over." Hermione asked giving her father a hard stare.

"I didn't want you to have any more burdens on your plate other than university. I wanted you to live a little before having to take on your family obligations. I guess I was also scared that you would hate me and I wanted to keep my little girl around as much as I could before forcing you to grow up." He told her with a sad smile.

"I couldn't hate you daddy," she told him with a smile. "But I have never been so angry with you in my life when I found out the truth." She smirked at their shocked faces as they realized she already knew the truth.

"How? When?" Her mother said with wide eyes.

"Nana slipped up at the wedding," she told them. "I was upset about the betrothal, which we will be discussing later by the way, and went to ask for her help as the Queen. She told me there was nothing she could do, which I now know is a lie. Afterwards she called me Mia, and we all know that only Nana and mum call me that and that even my Hogwarts friends don't know the nickname."

"I thought maybe Severus had told you the truth, he figured it out before Christmas and your friend Ginny figured it on New Years." Philip told his daughter.

"They were surprised when I told them that I knew. I was aware that they knew who the princess was but were bound not to tell anyone. Once I found the truth we were able to discuss it." She told them.

"Why didn't you come to us?" Her mother asked her sadly.

"Because I was angry that you would keep something so important from me as well as angry about the betrothal that you never once mentioned while I was growing up. I decided to wait until you told me because I was afraid once the truth was out you would force me into marriage and I would have to leave." She told them calmly, surprised she wasn't shouting at them. She guessed her anger had abated over the past month.

"What do you mean by leave?" Her father asked her alarmed.

"That brings us into the discussion of the betrothal." Hermione told them and taking a deep breath continued. "I refuse to marry anyone other than Severus. I am in love with him and I believe he is in love with me. We wish to be together and if I have to leave the magical world to be with him then I will. If you were to force me to marry, know that I will never give you an heir and the Merlin line will die out. I also know that mum is no longer able to have children after me so there is no way you can produce another heir without me."

"I wish the decision was up to us sweetheart," her father said, having been prepared for this ultimatum after the scene he witnessed the day before. "Your grandmother is the only one who can break the betrothal. But do not worry; we still have time to get her to change her mind. Although you know the truth we are going to wait until after your year at university before announcing your identity. That way you can go to school just as Hermione Granger smartest witch on the planet instead of being Princess Hermione Granger Kensington smartest and most powerful witch on the planet."

"That is acceptable and it will allow the two of you to come out of hiding. You can end the charm and begin your research again and start practicing magic again. I'm sure you miss it." She told them with a small smile. "As long as you promise to work on Nana and get her to accept Severus' petition for my hand."

"We will do everything we can," her mother said with a smile. "Severus is an honorable man from a very distinguished house. I am very happy the two of you have found each other."

"So," Hermione said with a grin. "Are you going to finally show me what is in the trunks that you demanded I save from the house? I am assuming they are magical items that had to be kept safe."

"The trunks had all of our wands in them as well as other family mementos." Tori told her. "Why don't we spend the rest of the morning looking through them and telling you of our lives before becoming the Grangers and after lunch we can go visit your grandparents? They are eager to see you again and have missed you dearly while you were at Hogwarts."

That night at dinner the Grangers announced to everyone that they were moving back to the muggle world and would be traveling for the rest of the summer. It was the only way to explain how they just disappeared without a trace. They thanked Harry for letting them stay and said all their goodbyes to their new magical friends, promising to keep in touch via owl.

"So they are ending the charm then?" Severus asked Hermione once they were safely back in the lab.

"They want their lives back," she told him. "I can imagine they have been dying to get their hands back on their wands since they arrived here. This way they can stay at the castle and try and get used to magic again. They are not going to announce who I am until after I finish university."

"And what of the betrothal?" He asked her, fear clenching his heart.

"They promised to try and sway my grandmother and I gave them my ultimatum. I will not be parted from you Severus, even if I have to give up my powers to do so." She told him firmly before he pulled her into a deep kiss.

"I will miss having you here beside me every day. I have gotten quite used to your presence and will feel the emptiness when you are in Rome." He told her with a sad smile. "There are still plenty of days left in the summer to enjoy. Besides we will be able to write to each other and I will be able to visit Hogwarts over breaks."

"You would spend you breaks at the castle?" He asked her surprised.

"I'll spend them wherever you are," she told him with a smile. "Besides, my parents will not be available for the next year so I don't have to worry about them." They talked late into the night and finally retired so they would be ready for Bill and Fleur's wedding the next day.

The wedding was beautiful and simple at the same time. Fleur had done a magnificent job planning and it went off without a hitch. It was much more fun than Draco and Gabrielle's wedding as there were not as many people and everyone got along. Severus was surprised by how at ease he felt out of his customary black ensemble but figured it had more to do with the beautiful witch on his arm than anything else.

"Are you ready for your wedding?" Hermione asked Susan as their wedding was a week away.

"Yes, but now I am starting to get wedding nerves." Susan told her. "I keep wondering if I will be a good wife for him and if he will be happy with me."

"I have never seen Ron as happy as he is when the two of you are together. Not only is he one of my best friends but we dated so I think I know him well enough to tell you that the two of you are perfect for each other and that you will make him a very happy man. Especially after you decide to have a family." Hermione reassured her with a grin. "I can also tell you with certainty that Ron and I would have killed each other before ever making it to the alter. So don't let his jealous prat routine get to you, he doesn't want me back, nor does he wonder about what could have been between us. The only reason he does his jealously routine is that he always has. Do remember 4th year when I dated Victor Krum? Victor was one of his Quidditch hero's and he immediately started hating him once he showed me attention. I think it must just be a Ron thing that he feels the need to protect what he feels is his. You should see the look he gets on his face when you talk to another guy."

"Thanks," Susan said giving her a big hug. "I guess I didn't realize how much I needed to hear that. I know that he loves me and that we are good together but I guess there was always some part of me that wondered if I was just second choice behind you."

"He liked you first remember, he still remembers your first kiss and that was well before we dated. He has always been yours Susan; he just took a while to realize it." Hermione smiled, "Besides, I'm for Severus and Ron would never stand a chance in a duel against him!" The two girls laughed and decided to drag their respective partners out onto the dance floor.

Ginny was happy for her brothers that they were getting married but was also sad that Harry had not asked her to marry him. She was afraid he had changed his mind about wanting to marry her. Bill's wedding had been the day before and now she was sitting alone in her room brooding about not being engaged. Hermione and Severus were on the right track, and Neville and Luna were already engaged with Gabrielle already married and Ron and Susan getting married in a few days. She knew she had a year of school left and that they had plenty of time, but she so wanted everyone to know that she was going to be Mrs. Harry Potter.

Harry was plotting; in fact he had been plotting all summer on the best way to ask Ginny to marry him. He was sure that she was starting to get worried and decided to put his plan into action for the next day after getting Ron and Susan's permission. He didn't want their engagement to take away from his best mate's wedding.

The next morning Ginny awoke when Molly came into her room and started getting her ready for the day. She said that the family was all getting together while they could and that she had to look good as they were going to a very nice restaurant for lunch. She even handed Ginny a new sundress in a very pale purple with white lace trim. After plaiting her hair down her back she hurried downstairs to breakfast to find that everyone had already eaten and left.

There was a note on the table from Harry that Winky had her breakfast warm and that he had Quidditch practice that morning and would meet up with her later once she was done with her family stuff. Her mum had also left her a note saying that she was to be at the Burrow by 10:30.

Arriving at the Burrow she was surprised when she didn't see her family right away. The house was almost eerily quiet. "Mum?" She called out and checked her watch to make sure she wasn't late.

"She's not here Gin," Harry said softly to her from behind as he wrapped his arms around her. "I asked your mum to make sure you wore a dress today and to get you here. Come, I have a surprise for you in the yard."

Ginny happily followed Harry on his surprise date. She though he must know that she needed some romance after watching her brothers so happy. "Oh Harry it's wonderful," she said twirling around in the clearing near the woods. She had always loved this spot and Harry had made it perfect. There were rose petals sprinkled over the ground and a pair of doves flying above them. There was a soft white blanket with a bulging picnic basket. Harry led her over and they sat down happily together with him feeding her strawberries and drinking sparkling grape juice. The day was beautiful for Ginny as they sat snuggled together watching the birds and enjoying the snacks that Winky had prepared.

"Ginny, my love," Harry said taking her hands in his after they returned from walking through the woods into their clearing. "I love you more than I ever thought possible. You are my match in every single way. I never want to be apart from you, you are the most precious thing in my life." He sank down onto one knee at this point. "Will you do me the ultimate honor of becoming my wife?" He asked as he held out the ring that was made just for her.

Ginny was crying silent tears of joy at his words and could barely suppress the sob of happiness when he asked her to marry him. "Yes Harry," she said before wrapping him in a desperate hug and kissing him until she couldn't breathe. "I love you so much Harry, I have always wanted nothing more than to be your wife."

Harry grinned and slid the ring onto her finger before pulling her down onto the blanket for a serious snog secession. They spent the rest of the afternoon talking about their future and what they wanted in life. It was the perfect day for both of them. "We better get back to your house now or your mother is going to come find us. She is very excited about this." Harry told her and they headed in to meet with the Weasley family so Harry could officially be welcomed to the family.

Ron and Susan's wedding was beautiful in its simplicity. They had it in the back garden of the Burrow with only close friends and family in attendance, Albus performed the ceremony. The announcement of Harry and Ginny's engagement had died down so they could all focus on their friends wedding feast. Molly had outdone herself using both Dobby and Winky to help her prepare the delicious foods for the feast. Harry was Ron's best man while Hannah was Susan's maid of honor. The group had a great time hanging out together and dancing to the music on the stage the twins had set up for the occasion.

Bill and Fleur were enjoying being married and were set to leave on their honeymoon in the morning at the same time Ron and Susan would be off. Ron had somehow arranged to be gone for the two full weeks even with just starting with the Cannons. Susan would start her healing program at St. Mungo's a week after they returned and Bill had decided that he would only work part time for Gringotts now as Harry was paying him enough to take care of his accounts. Fleur was working in the ministry and had been rumored to be looking at taking a job as the French Ambassador to the Royals as she had already interviewed once for the position.

Hannah and Justin were living together while they decided what they wanted to do with their lives and Neville was preparing to start his apprenticeship with Professor Sprout. He was just glad that he would be at Hogwarts with Luna for the next year. Dennis and Colin along with Luna decided to start a weekly Hogwarts newspaper for all the students to participate in and the boys were spending the summer pursuing their hobbies of painting and photography respectively. Draco and Gabrielle were also deciding what to do with their lives now that they were graduated and the war was over. Draco was considering a position at the ministry under Arthur that could lead to his placement on the Wizengamot if he performed well and Gabrielle was deciding if she wanted to get her charms mastery or work for a research lab.

"I can't believe the summer is almost over," Hermione sighed as she and Severus danced. "All my friends are growing up and moving on with their lives. It is a bittersweet moment where I am happy that we all survived and are doing well but sad that our time at school and spending time together so often is over. It will be hard to get together as a group very often and with what my duties will be after school I am afraid we will all drift apart."

"Those closest to us will always remain so, even if we only see them on holidays or assorted weekends," He told her with a smile before claiming her lips in a kiss. They had forgotten they were in the middle of a group of people and were startled by the flash of a camera and turned to see Colin looking smug.

"Good thing I'm not a reporter for the Daily Prophet," he told them with a wink and hurried away, still not sure that Snape wouldn't hex him.

"I guess we need to be more discrete in public," Hermione said still trying to control her blush.

"I don't care if everyone in the world knows that I kissed you," he told her pulling her close again. "I only hope that if someone were to find out about our relationship that they would not slander your name in the papers. After that article about your betrothal I don't want the public to think of you as some scarlet woman."

"They can think whatever they like," Hermione said with a grin. "In fact I would love to see the look on Rita Skeeter's face when she learns the truth about me. I don't think anyone will care what was written about me before once that news breaks."

"You have never told me what your hold over that horrible woman is," he told her with a smirk. "I know you must have some dirt on her."

"I do," Hermione said with a grin. "Now though she and I have the same secret, only no one else knows hers. There is a reason that Harry calls her the bug lady."

"Anamagi? Wow, I never would have though her intelligent enough to complete the transformation." Severus said shaking his head, "So that is how she got all those stories about you and Harry during the tri-wizard tournament even though we never found any evidence of her on the grounds."

"Correct in one," she told him with a grin. "I captured her at the end of the year trying to listen in on the conversation in the hospital wing and put her in an unbreakable jar so she couldn't transform. I held her there for the entire summer before letting her free with the promise that she would never write lies about myself or Harry again. It was also how we convinced her to write that article in the Quibber in 5th year since she had no other employment."

"Have I ever told you how much I enjoy seeing your Slytherin side?" He purred into her ear. "You my brilliant witch are amazing."

"Hermione! The bouquet toss!" Ginny yelled and called her friend over. The unmarried women were lined up behind the bride to catch the bouquet, it was one of Susan's favorite muggle traditions and she decided to add it to their wedding. What no one else knew was that had charmed her bouquet to fall into the hands of the next woman who would be proposed to, assuming of course a bouquet could divine such a thing.

Hermione had always liked the bouquet toss idea and was wondering if she would catch it. Would that mean that she was the next to marry? And if so would that be to Severus or the mysterious man her family had chosen. Susan tossed the bouquet and it sailed right into Hermione's outstretched hand. The girls all squealed and giggled and Hermione posed for photos with Susan.

"Just tell me one thing Hermione," Susan said as they were alone taking the photo. "Do you love him?"

Hermione realized that she had not really confided in her new friend her feelings for Severus and knew that Susan was worried she would have her heart broken. "With all my heart," she told the bride.

"Then I am happy for you." Susan said and the two gave each other hugs and congratulations, Hermione for her catch and Susan for the marriage.

"Have a wonderful honeymoon," Hermione said and then laughing told her, "You better take plenty of contraception potion, Weasley men are quite fertile!" She then headed back to Severus so they could go back home.


	63. A Long & Lonely Year

Chapter 63: A Long & Lonely Year

The rest of the summer flew by and way too soon for everyone was the start of the new school year. Neville, Luna, Ginny, Colin and Dennis were all heading back to Hogwarts along with Severus and the rest of the professors. Tonks had decided to quit the Auror division and assist Remus with teaching full time. She wanted to be close so they could keep trying for a baby. They had been trying since the final battle and were determined to give Harry the little brother or sister he had always wanted.

Hermione and Gabrielle were both heading off to university. They would be sharing a dorm room although Gabrielle would be flooing back to Malfoy manner every night. Since Gabrielle was on the normal 4 year plan she didn't need as much study time as Hermione did to get all her transfiguration credits completed in one year. She had arrived 2 weeks before classes began to begin taking all the tests to pass out of her classes. They wanted her to pass all the potions exams before the school year so if there were any that she failed she could take the class and still receive her mastery at the end of the year. She also had to test out of the required transfiguration classes and begin testing on the specialized classes as well.

She kept in touch with her parents via owl and was instructed to floo to the castle once a month for tea and to tell them all how her classes were going. She had been devastated when she had to say goodbye to Severus and didn't realize her heart could pine for someone so much once she left. He was not much better and for the first few days they sent letters two times a day just because they missed each other so. He had given Hermione a gift of a beautiful midnight owl when she left so they could communicate easily. She named him Poe since his black feathers reminded her of a raven and thus the poem by Edgar Allen Poe.

She had completed all of her potions tests and although she passed with the highest marks the university had ever recorded they still wanted her to take the senior thesis class where the students each work on their own creations and are lectured in the many different careers available after graduation. She conceded since it was easier than fighting them. She could tell many of the potions faculty was envious of her talent and resentful of her being able to skip the class work.

The transfiguration tests were almost as perfect as her potions ones and she greatly impressed the faculty with her knowledge. She was able to test out of three additional classes once they saw her abilities. She used the class time opened up to her to take a class on Pureblood Culture and History since she would soon be immersed into their world as well as a Magical Theory class that was said to discuss the reasons behind why some wizards were powerful and others not. She still had the rest of her transfiguration classes and was happy she had room for some more interesting but unneeded classes.

My Dearest Severus,

The days are lonely here without your company. At night in the silence of my dorm I remember fondly our conversations in front of the fire. Every time I speak with one of the so called potions experts here I long for your sarcasm to put them in their place. They have asked me so many pointless questions about our research that I wish it was just published already so they could read it and maybe realize how stupid they sound. I think some of the 7th year potions students have a better understanding of the subtle art than these dudderheads, to steal a word of yours. I cannot begin to describe the way I am treated by the other students. This must be what Harry felt like when he started at Hogwarts. When I walk into a room everyone stares and whispers and a few are brave enough to actually ask me about what I did in the war. I have met few who are capable of holding an intelligent conversation without breaking in with either, 'Did you really face He-who-must-not be named?' you would think after the bastard died they could use his name. Or they ask 'Are you really friends with Harry Potter?' or my favorite from the former students of yours, 'How could you stand working with Snape on potions!' I am beginning to seriously doubt the intelligence of the youth of the wizarding world. I did a mental evaluation of my Advanced Transfiguration Theory class and deducted that only half of them really have the skills needed to become a master and the other half have the skills but lack the passion. Things are worse in the potions department. The professors are a joke; the man teaching the theory class I was forced into taking has no real breakthrough potions to his name and thinks he can lecture us on potions research. The man has only ever made 3 potions of his own in his 40 years as a potions master! Sure he plays around with other people's formulas but he only ever created 3 potions and 2 of them were household cleaning products that work similar to their muggle counterparts! Every day here I fear I am just loosing intelligence. I miss you more than you could possibly imagine and am counting the days until Halloween when I can join you for the weekend at Hogwarts. Maybe spending some time with the first years will make me feel better about being here with the 'big kids'. Take care and don't let the dudderheads get to you.

Always Yours,

Hermione

Severus finished reading her letter for the 3rd time that night. He was also looking forward to Halloween so he could see her again. Unfortunately for him there was a large party scheduled in the Slytherin common room for the night after the feast and he knew he needed to chaperone, even if Albus approved of the event. Hermione would arrive in the morning before the feast and he wasn't even sure he would see her until lunch since his morning was a full schedule of classes. He had never known he could miss one person so much. He had been in contact with her mother since the summer as well and their was no new word on his marriage proposal. Harry had taken him aside before he left back to teach and given him the ring for Hermione. He was glad that her best friend was supportive of their union. Ginny had been spending almost all her free time in his labs to keep herself occupied. He found the red head's presence tolerable and could understand her need to brew to keep her mind occupied. She had taken over all the brewing for the hospital wing and they were also helping to restock St. Mungo's supply. Some patient had gotten into their warded supply cabinets and broken half the vials so he had volunteered his time to help them. He used potions as an escape as well. He needed to escape the hole in his chest that Hermione's presence filled.

"Miss Granger, this essay of yours on potential medicinal potions is atrocious," Professor Derisory said loudly enough for the entire class to hear. There were some sniggers from those students who were too stupid to think for themselves and the rest of the class waited for the witty comeback of the smartest student they had ever met.

"Just because you're not able to understand the theories put forth in my essay does not make it atrocious. If you had bothered to check the sources that I cited you would know that the ideas I put forth are already being studied by some of the best minds at St. Mungo's in London and they have appreciated the research I have done for them." Hermione said determined not to loose her temper again with the aggravating man.

"You will rewrite this essay or receive a failing grade in this class," He told her smugly. "As you know, a failing mark in this class will result in your not graduating."

"And as you know I have requested that all my work be triple checked among the rest of the faculty as you seem incapable of grading me adequately." She told him with a smirk. "I have also already tested out of this class and even if I received the lowest possible score I will still receive my mastery at the end of the year."

The man was sick and tired of the girl in front of him. "I will never let a mudblood like you receive any sort of degree from this school," he bit out taking his wand out of his sleeve. "Tell me who supplies your answers and we will allow you to continue at this school without pressing charges. Cheating for your mastery is punishable by up to a year in prison." He told her with a sick grin.

Hermione noticed that he was staring into her eyes and felt him pushing against the edges of her mind. The bastard was trying to read her thoughts! She whipped out her wand, "You will cease your mental probing of my mind immediately or I will be forced to call the Auror's." She told him while pointing her wand at him. "It is a direct violation of the law to enter someone else's mind without their consent. I will have your teaching credentials for this."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" He growled and yelled, "Crucio," causing her to writhe on the floor in pain. She couldn't believe the man had just used an unforgivable against her and in front of 10 witnesses as well! She waited him out, not allowing herself to scream and give him the satisfaction. She had not noticed the shielding charm he had placed around the classroom so no one could leave and no one could help her. Her classmates were looking on in horror. The curse was draining to maintain and he let if off fairly quickly. "Not so smug are you now mudblood. The great Hermione Granger can be beaten and I am just the one to do it. I don't know how you survived a face to face encounter with the Dark Lord but you will not survive this one!"

As he had been ranting she had used her potions in her necklace, both the cloud clearing and the Winter's tale potion. She was relieved when the Winter's tale went to work and took the residual pain away, she had taken the other as a precaution against whoever this insane man really was. "Is that the best you got?" She taunted rising to her feet, much to the surprise of everyone in the room. "You are a pathetic excuse for a man if you think I will ever grovel to you."

"Crucio!" He yelled again and paled when she only smirked at him.

"What? You didn't think I would go anywhere without my potions did you? Or didn't you believe that I really created the cure? You are nothing but a fraud and I will see you behind bars for this. It is a good thing you showed your true colors in a classroom of witnesses other wise I might not be so merciful to you and give you the same treatment I gave the death eaters I took down in the final battle!" She was pissed off now.

The stupid man sealed his fate by trying to cast imperio on her. "You really don't learn do you?" She said shaking her head and binding him with magical ropes and silencing him in case he was capable of wandless magic. She took down his wards and turned to the scared and awed students in the classroom. "Everyone sit down and stay where you are. I will call the proper authorities and they will need statements from each of you. It is best if you do not talk to each other until the statement is taken."

Auror's arrived within minutes of her floo call to Harry, it is sometimes useful to have a famous friend. After taking everyone's statement they let the rest of the class go and approached the bound man. "This doesn't make any sense," the head of the University said. "He was always such a peaceful man and even dated a few muggleborn witches over the years. He just hasn't been the same since he went on vacation last summer."

Harry and Hermione raised an eyebrow at each other and Harry scanned the man for spells on him. He registered having a complex transfiguration charm on him. As none of the Auror's were proficient in the area they had Hermione remove the spell and they were met with the face of a death eater. "Avery," Harry said with a growl. "How the hell did you get out of Azkaban?" He told the man who was now glaring at him. "I guess we know why you don't like Hermione. What did you do with Derisory?"

Since the man wouldn't talk they administered Veritaserum and learned how he fled after the attack on the students in Hogsmead failed and decided to take the place of his 4th cousin Derisory so he would not face jail time or his master's wrath for his failure. Turns out he is a master of Transfiguration and transfigured one of the stunned new recruits to look like him and put him under Imperius so he would play a convincing part and then fled the country to try and hide.

"Well that was the most interesting potions class I've had since I arrived," Hermione told her friend over dinner that night. He had decided to stay and keep her company after she was checked over by the university hospital staff. The healers had not seen the results of the Winter's Tale Potion before and were very impressed by her skill. They even asked her to brew them a batch to keep on hand just in case they may ever need it.

"The Order is going to have a field day when I tell them," Harry said shaking his head. "And I don't even want to know what the press is going to say. I know one of your schoolmates is going to squeal to them so you might want to prepare a statement."

"And here I thought he hated me because I was smarter than him," Hermione joked to her friend. "Damn, that means I have to write Severus before he hears about this from another source and sends me a howler."

"I thought Slytherins preferred subtle revenge over howlers?" Harry said with a smirk.

"You know what I mean," She sighed. "If I don't tell him he will slowly torture me over the next few weeks with his wicked sarcasm and veiled hints of hurt that I didn't tell him personally. The man should be given an award for the creative ways of portraying his snarky personality through a letter."

"Well it is only a week until Halloween so you will be able to see him soon," Harry reminded her. "Then you can reassure him in person that you are alright. Although I don't think any of us want to know how exactly you will be doing that. I can only imagine it involves some twisted form of Doctor and …"

"Will you knock it off," She laughed. "You know that all we have ever done is kissed and that is all that we will do unless my parents decide to let us marry. I told you that he is following the old traditions and taking the physical relationship anywhere past snuggling and kissing is a breach of tradition and would be grounds for my parents to dismiss his proposal."

"Too bad he can't just get down on one knee and give you the ring like normal men do." Harry told her, "It would be so much easier if you two just showed up married and told you parents to deal with it."

"I have thought about it but since I know of the betrothal I cannot do that without loosing my magic. It's a horrible and archaic tradition! I swear that I will never inflict that upon my children." She told him with a huff.

"You mean your jet black curly haired genius children with your nose, his black eyes and personalities that could cut through steel?" Harry joked.

"Yes and they will be playing with your horde of messy haired red heads with green eyes and a penchant for pranks and danger. Heaven help us all!" She laughed and they finished their supper so Harry could get back and report what had happened.

Hermione,

I am eternally grateful for your safety. It took all my willpower to sit and write you this letter rather than run to your side. I am proud of your courage and determination but hope you will never be put in that position again. My heart constricted in fear for you as I heard what happened. I do not know what I would have done if something had happened to you. You make my life have meaning once again. I strive to be a better man, to be worthy of your attentions. I have never been one who desired a companion before I met you but now I cannot imagine my life without you in it. I look forward to the weekend when we can be together again. I will not be assured of your safety until I can hold you in my arms and see for myself. Please stay safe and know that you are always thought of. I shall end this now as I have thoroughly ruined my reputation with the mushiness contained herein.

Yours,

Severus

Hermione read his letter with tears in her eyes at the emotions he allowed himself to express to her. His normal missives were witty and entertaining but devoid of the care she normally felt in his presence, this letter soothed her soul. From it she knew that he did love her, even if he had never admitted it to her. She wondered if he was waiting for her to say it first or if he just didn't know how to say the words. She was scared to tell him of her love, scared of rejection. She wanted to wait and tell him once her family approved of their union. She dreamed of the day he would take her in his arms and tell her he loved her. She imagined the look of love on his face as he asked her to marry him. She still saw him every night in her dreams and they had started to show her what a future with him could bring. She saw herself swollen with his child, the two of them wrinkled and old reading in front of the fire. She saw them say their vows and saw him receive his crown… she hoped for even one of those happy events.

The week crawled by slowly before she was finally able to leave for Hogwarts. She was to meet with Albus first since Severus had classes. "It is lovely to see you my dear," Albus said surprising her with a grandfatherly hug. "The school seems almost empty without you and your friends' class. Although I must admit it is quite peaceful."

"So there have been no new breakthrough pranksters yet?" She asked with a chuckle. "I had expected someone to pick up the slack!" The two talked for a while and then he left Hermione to wander the school after showing her to her room for the night. It was near his office so not to far from either the tower or the dungeon.

She was able to catch Ginny during her open period in the morning so the two were able to catch up. They had been writing each other but both were too busy with school to devote too much time to idle gossip. "I am going to head down to the dungeons now," she told the redhead. "I want to see Severus for a bit before lunch."

"I'll make sure Albus knows you two are going to be late!" Ginny giggled before running off so Hermione couldn't hex her.

She waited patiently outside of his classroom for his last morning class to let out. She was both nervous and excited to see him. She was excited for the obvious reasons of having missed him more than she thought possible and she was nervous that he would be all cold and aloof since they were at the school. That was why she wanted their hello to be in private rather than in front of the entire school at lunch. The third year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw class ended and came out gossiping about how Snape was in a good mood as he only took 10 points from the boy who blew up his caldron. This relaxed Hermione as she realized he was excited to see her too.

She stepped into the classroom and after seeing that there were no students left shut the door to give them some privacy. Severus was putting the students' potion samples in his storage room and had not seen her yet. She made her way closer to where he was and hoped he would hurry up and turn around. Severus was being as quick as he could with the potions so he could hurry to the great hall to see Hermione. He hated the idea of greeting her in front of the students but knew of no alternative. He was shocked and relieved when he went back into the classroom to find her waiting for him with a huge smile.

"Hermione," he breathed as he gathered her in his arms. "I missed you." He told her before claiming her mouth in a searing kiss.

"I missed you as well," she told him once they separated. "I wanted to see you in private before we ended up making spectacles of ourselves in the great hall."

"That is another reason why they call you the smartest witch of the age," he told her before kissing her again. "Unfortunately we better head up to the hall before Albus gets any ideas."

"I think it's the rest of the staff and students we have to be careful with. I know Albus already has ideas as his eyes were twinkling more than normal!" She told him with a laugh and he offered his arm to escort her to lunch. She was surprised when he led her to the Head table instead of dropping her off with the Gryffindors.

"You're an adult now; there is no need to sit with the kiddies." He told her with a smirk. "Besides, it keeps me from having to have boring conversations with any of the rest of the staff." Hermione was greeted warmly by the staff and had an enjoyable lunch talking with Severus, Tonks, Remus and Minerva. She was also glad to note that Charlie looked happy to se her but not jealous at all that she was once again with Severus. She had seen him with his girlfriend at the weddings over the summer and they had looked close, she was just glad he had moved on.

The Halloween feast was fantastic as usual and Hermione felt full to bursting. She had decided to sit with her friends at the Gryffindor table. Neville joined her along with Luna so with Ginny, Colin and Dennis they had 6 of their group there. She had been invited to the Slytherin party after the feast and decided to go to keep Severus from hexing his own house. She just wanted to be able to spend some time with her friends before she had to head back to school. She and Severus were going to take most of the next day and continue their research. They decided that if they could cure the other Unforgivable curses they should be able to find something to prevent the death curse.

"Are you really going to the Slytherin party?" Dennis asked her at the feast. "I heard some of the boys talking about it earlier. That would make you the only non-Slytherin in the room!"

"Don't worry about me Dennis," Hermione told him with a wink. "I can out hex any one of them!" They all laughed and she made her way to her room to change into more casual clothes for the party. She had been wearing one of her nice causal robes during the day so that she was not mistaken for a student and now wanted to relax.

Severus showed up to escort her before the party started. "I have a surprise for you before we go to the snake pit," he told her and led her towards the library. "Do you remember the bet on which Slytherin you would kiss that I won?" He asked and continued at her nod. "Well there was a 300 galleon purse to the winner and I didn't want any money for you kissing me so I told the Slytherin boys to go ahead with their idea of using the unwon money to commission a portrait of you."

"Really?" She asked with a huge smile because it was such a sweet thing to do.

"Yes, and the portrait is ready now and waiting for you to unveil in the library." He told her with a soft smile. "I also have another surprise for you that I took care of myself with the rest of the winnings."

The portrait was perfect. She was painted wearing her Gryffindor robes with her rose hair pin holding her hair back from her face. She was sitting and reading at her favorite table in the library with her book bag beside her, overflowing with books, and her wand was lying on the table beside her while there were notes on parchment scattered around her. She looked just like she was studying hard for exams. The painted Hermione would look up every now and then and smile or wave. She even said hello to Severus with a blush on her cheeks. "Who painted this, it's wonderful!" Hermione told him with a smile.

"That would be your good friend young Mr. Creevy." Severus told her and then led her to a table where there were two wrapped parcels that looked the size of books. "Now here is my surprise for you," he told her and had her open the first package. Inside was a burgundy bound leather book with gold writing on the front naming the book The Beginnings of Royal Endeavors Inc : Original Potions by Hermione Granger. She was shocked speechless as she gently leafed through her book, HER BOOK! This was all of her research for her entire product line including 4 chapters dedicated to Potter Inc. There was even a chapter on her schooling history that mentioned her apprenticeship, top grades and mentioned her work on the unforgiveable curses.

"Severus this is the best thing anyone has ever done for me," she told him with tears of happiness in her eyes.

"There's more," he told her and handed her the second book for her to unwrap. This book was bound in black leather with both silver and gold writing. It was tiled Forgiving the Unforgivable by Hermione Granger and Severus Snape. The book was broken into three main sections, one for the Cloud Clearing potion, one for the Winter's Tale potion and the last for the Silver Solution. It had all their work outlined and cross referenced. There was even a photo of the two of them working over a caldron together on the title page, she assumed it was something Colin took.

She had no idea how to thank Severus for such a gift so she just wrapped him in her arms. "They are absolutely perfect," she told him before kissing him breathless.

"I am glad you approve. If you agree we can have the books published so that every bookworm can have their very own." He told her with a smile as they made their way to the Slytherin party.

The rest of Hermione's first term flew by as she started her newest research project. She didn't need any more potions research at the moment and decided to prove her theory that magical power and blood had relatively little to do with each other. Her parents had done a lot of the initial groundwork before they went into hiding and gathered even more of the muggle born data while they were in hiding by researching family trees to find out where there was magic in their line.

She had determined that magic was not spontaneous. Every single muggle born she had found records for (the past 75 years) had at least one magical ancestor in their family. Usually it was that there was a squib back a few generations on each side so the child manifested magic. She also determined that the by adding in new blood, meaning muggle blood, the magic became stronger or at least evened itself out. She determined the reason the pureblood families were not showing as much magical powers anymore is because they were marring too close to their bloodlines. She used the Crabbe and Goyle lines as proof and then went on to show how new blood revitalized the Malfoy and Slytherin line. Additionally she found that the children of 'muggleborn' parents showed a growth in power and that by 5 generations the mixed blood line was equally as strong as most of the pureblood lines that did not inbreed. She went on to calculate that if the pureblood families only married other pureblood families within the next 10 generations they would be producing more squibs than wizards and any magical children would barely have the magical abilities to pass NEWT exams. Another alternative she calculated was that if even 25 of the pureblood families added in muggle blood the magical population could increase by 50 within the next 10 generations with record numbers of powerful wizards.

Her research was fascinating to her and she was already determining what kind of legislation would be needed to guarantee the ease of wizards marring muggles. She also determined that to keep her own line pure, which she could care less about but the general public did, they would have to plan out marriages for the next 5 generations and then introduce mixed blood at that point as there would no longer be any families whose blood had not been introduced. She also determined that if the Merlin line was to inbreed it would only take 3 generations to loose its power where there would be no negative effects to the line's magic if mixed blood was added in, assuming the mix was after the 3rd generation. She had never enjoyed research so much before and was looking forward to being able to research anything she wished after she was done with her apprenticeship.


	64. Finishing School

Chapter 64: Finishing School

Everyone had a good Christmas holiday at Harry's again. Hermione spent most of her time there but was able to see her family for a few days without arising suspicion. The mood was lively. Justin proposed to Hannah and she eagerly agreed and Charlie requested Albus to remodel Hagrid's hut so he could have a small cottage suitable for a family. He had told his brothers that he would propose to Jasmine once he had the house finished. The biggest news of the holiday was when Tonks announced she was pregnant. No one could tell who was more excited, Remus or Harry. The Weasley family was constantly asking Bill and Ron when they were going to start families of their own. Bill told them that they were going to start trying once the summer started and Ron told his mother that they were not even thinking of kids until Susan was finished with her schooling. Plans for Harry and Ginny's wedding were underway and although Harry hated being the center of attention he knew Ginny wanted the world grandest wedding and was letting her plan whatever she wanted. Hermione was to be the maid of honor and Ron the best man and they were going to have it at Hogwarts at the beginning of the summer down near the lake. They moved the date up to June so that they wouldn't have to worry about Tonks going into labor.

Severus bought Hermione a few books and a pair of earrings to match her necklace but the best present he gave her was a two way mirror like the ones the marauders used. He had Remus and Flitwick help him with the charms so that they could talk face to face whenever they wanted to no mater how far away they were. The two of them gave everyone copies of their newly published books but the biggest surprise was that Luna gave everyone a book. It was just finished the editing process and would not go on sale to the general public until the anniversary of Voldemort's defeat. It was the book on the war. She had spent most of the summer writing it and was finally able to get Harry to give his ok on some of the more personal parts concerning him. The book was called Legacy of the Light: A History of the Order of the Phoenix. Everyone was happy that the story was being told by someone they trusted so much. In fact on the second page of the book, right after the title page, were the signatures from every person whose story was told in the book and their admission that what was relayed was the truth and Luna had their permission to tell their story. It was a nice personal touch that would show that her book was the only one with the entire truth and not to believe all the other books put out there by authors trying to make a quick buck.

Neville and Luna were getting married the weekend that school ended in a very small private ceremony at the ministry and then having a party for all their friends at Neville's parents' house. They didn't want any fanfare and would only be gone for a week on their honeymoon. Harry and Ginny would get married the weekend after that and be gone for most of the summer traveling the world; he had already taken his leave from the English National team for the season so he could globetrot with his soon to be wife. They would still be reachable through Hedwig and would stop back from time to time if anything came up.

The rest of the school year for Hermione flew by thanks to the mirrors she and Severus had. They were able to grow even closer to each other and had established a very sound relationship. By the end of March they had discussed what they would do if her grandmother forced her into the betrothal contract and how to get out of it with her magic in tact. Hermione was somewhat saddened as he had still not told her that he loved her, yet it was implied in everything he said and did. She had therefore not told him that she loved him either but yet had told him that she wanted nothing else but to marry him. She was also upset that her parents kept avoiding the subject of her betrothal in all of her letters as well as the few times she had visited them.

Hermione smirked to herself as she headed up the path to Hogwarts on the first day of her Easter holiday break. She had told Severus that she had too many projects going at school to get away but was planning on surprising him and showing up at the school. Minerva had owled her and asked to meet with her and she was on her way up to her old head of house's office. "Good morning my dear," the older lady said with a smile and offered Hermione some tea and a comfortable chair. The two women talked for almost an hour before Minerva got down to the reason for the visit. "Hermione, I know you will need an apprenticeship for Transfiguration once you graduate and I would love it if you would become mine."

"Really?" Hermione asked excitedly. She had hoped she could convince either Minerva or Albus to take her on as an apprentice since she wanted to be close to Severus. "That would be wonderful. I had been trying to determine how to ask you if you would take me on!" The two women laughed and worked out the details. She would start two weeks before school began and help get the class schedule prepared and would help teach 1st year and completely teach 2nd and 3rd years. She would have her own quarters and was allowed guests as long as they were approved by the headmaster. Since all of her current friends were already approved guests she didn't really care.

"There is one thing that may cause problems," Hermione told her new mentor. "I may be needed from time to time for family business. I cannot tell you anything else about it at the moment but there may be times that I will not be available." She saw the curious look on Minerva's face and decided she had to try and explain better. "My parents may need me to join them from time to time for different social events. They will be making an announcement sometime this summer and after that I will be able to explain things better to you. Until then that is all I am at liberty to tell you. I am sorry if this causes any confusion."

"It's not a problem Hermione. If you feel it is important then I am sure I will as well. Besides, you will not need the whole year to reach the level of master. I am quite sure you are already far enough along to not even need the apprenticeship but since it is tradition we must." Minerva told her with a smile. "I heard that Severus is thinking of taking on another apprentice do you know why?" She asked switching to gossip.

The reason Severus was considering an apprentice was so that he could quit teaching after Hermione finished her apprenticeship. They both hoped it would be so they could get married and move into the castle to begin their royal duties but were also prepared to flee the country if need be. "The war is over now," Hermione told her friend. "There is no real reason for him to stay here and teach when there are so many other opportunities out there for him. I think he would like to get back into full time research and this would allow him to train a replacement teacher so he would not be leaving Albus in a pickle."

"That is what I thought as well," Minerva said sadly. "I feel like all my young ones are leaving the nest. First your class graduated and soon the rest of you will be gone again. When Severus leaves it will seem as if my son has left home."

"I doubt he plans on leaving the country," Hermione reassured her. "Besides I am sure he will come visit. He will even be able to be himself around you once he no longer has to play the bat of the dungeon teacher role."

"Well, enough of my melancholy." Minerva said standing up and taking Hermione's empty cup. "You have a potions master to surprise and I don't want to keep you. Albus set you up in the same rooms as before so you should have no problems. I will see you at lunch my dear." She said before pushing the young woman out the door.

Hermione was pleasantly surprised when the wards on Severus' chambers still recognized her. She had anticipated that she would have to break down his wards to wait for him in his rooms. She smiled as she entered his rooms, wishing she could spend more time with him during the year and glad she would for sure get to see him every day next year. She settled down on the couch after saying hello to Jade who was sunning herself in the light of the magic window.

She did not have to wait for too long for Severus to return and she could see he was agitated when he didn't even notice her presence he just walked straight into his room muttering about dunderheads and stupid holidays. She smirked as she followed him and watched with a smile as he tossed his teachers robes on a chair before heading to his bedside table and grabbing his communication mirror. "Hermione Granger," he told it and waited for her response. "Hermione are you there?" He asked and at his sad look she decided to speak up finally.

"No, but I am here," she said and tried not to chuckle as he snapped his head to her in shock. She didn't have time to react before he has vaulted across the room and had her wrapped in his arms.

"I missed you," he breathed into her hair before capturing her lips in a kiss he had been longing for since Christmas. It had been way too long since he held her in his arms. Every time they put the mirrors away after talking he just wanted to apparate to Rome and hold her in his arms. He loved her more than he ever thought possible and was so happy to see her.

"Do you like your surprise?" She asked once they had to separate for air. She was surprised that he had responded like that but was more than content to spend her entire holiday in his arms.

"Best surprise I could think of," he told her and led her to the sitting room so they would be more comfortable than standing in the doorway. "I was wondering why Albus was sending me more twinkling smiles than normal this morning. I had decided it was from eating those marshmallow and sugar muggle candies in the shapes of Easter bunnies and such."

"I am afraid that Harry is to blame for those," Hermione laughed. "He wrote me and said he sent Albus a whole case after he came across them. They're called Peeps."

"Ahh, well that would explain his new password as well," Severus laughed and the two settled into comfortable conversation before they were required for dinner in the great hall.

The break went by too quickly for both of them and soon Hermione had to head back to school. "I will see you at Neville and Luna's wedding feast," she told him before they indulged themselves in a passionate kiss before she hurried out of the school, afraid that if he kissed her again she would never be able to leave.

"Hermione, you need to calm down," Gabrielle told her with a soft chuckle as she watched her roommate pace. They were waiting for their exam results and Hermione, as usual, was worried she had messed something up. "You know you'll ace everything just like you did last semester. You will graduate top of your Transfiguration class and get your Potions Mistress certificate and make history as the youngest ever potions mistress."

"Thanks," Hermione told her friend and gave her a hug. Gabrielle had spent the last 3 weeks straight at school without flooing home to Draco so she could study for her exams. Although she was not taking such an accelerated course load as Hermione she was still determined to get the highest grades possible.

"This is it," Hermione said excitedly as the bulletin board in the common room of their dorm sprang to life with the exam results. Gabrielle didn't even have time to look for her own scores before Hermione squealed and pulled her into a hug. "Oh, I did it! I have to go tell Sev!" She said before running off to their room. Gabrielle noted she got top marks in all her classes as well and smiled before running off after Hermione to fire call Draco.

Tori and Phillip reapplied their glamour charms before heading off to their daughter's graduation. Although it wasn't the safest thing to do they would not miss her big day for anything. Severus smiled to himself as he remembered the crushed look on Hermione's face when he told her he wouldn't be able to get away from Hogwarts to make it to her graduation. He smiled at Albus who had decided to come as well. The two were on the stage as distinguished guests and as Severus looked out in the audience he smiled to see all of their close friends and even Hermione's parents in the audience, the entire Weasley family was present as well.

Hermione was to be the last one called onto the stage as she was receiving both her diploma as well as her master's certificate. She was nervous as the last of the graduating class was called out and now she was alone until the Dean called her name.

"Our last graduate of the evening is an exceptional young lady who has achieved great things already in her career. We are pleased to have played host to her this last year during her schooling as she is one of the most brilliant minds in the wizarding world. She had completed all necessary requirements for her potions degree before even graduating from Hogwarts as well as having completed her apprenticeship and developing life altering potions. While here she completed the entire Transfiguration curriculum in one year and it is my privilege to present to her diplomas in both Transfiguration and Potions. Our last graduate Miss Hermione Granger!" There was thunderous applause as Hermione stepped out on stage to receive her diploma.

"As Miss Granger has completed all requirements for her potions mastery she will now be presented with her certificate. As is the age old custom her certificate will be presented to her by her former master Severus Snape." The Dean said and stepped away to let Severus speak.

"It is my greatest privilege to present Miss Hermione Granger with a Mastery in the field of Potions for her success in the field. Her partnership in the creation of the Cloud Clearing and Winter's Tale potions helped shape the course of the war we have just finished. Her line of hair care potions has revolutionized the business and her success with the Silver Solution has cured the curse of every werewolf to where within a few years there will no longer be any who are afflicted. For these great accomplishments I present to you the youngest potions mistress ever. Potions Mistress Hermione Granger." He said before pinning her potions mistress emblem on her robes and giving her a hug to the roar of the crowd. "Congratulations," he whispered in her ear. "I wouldn't miss this day for the world."

After the ceremony finished Hermione spent some time saying hello to all her friends and marveling in how many people cared for her. She had been shocked that both Albus and Minerva turned up along with Severus, her parents, friends and the entire Weasley clan. "Thank you all for coming!" She told them with tears in her eyes she was so happy!

"There's a party for you back at Hotel Potter once you gather up all your things." Harry told her with a smirk. They had all taken to calling his house that as it was no longer Headquarters and was definitely not the Most Noble House of Black.

The party was a loud and fun affair with all the boys using it as an excuse to get drunk and the girls chatting about the upcoming weddings. Luna and Ginny would be graduating the next weekend from Hogwarts and the boys were already planning another big bash for then. "I can't believe it's almost over," Ginny said with a wistful sigh. "Now we have to start our real lives even though we've all fought in a war and done so much more than we ever should have at our age."

"Yes, I am afraid reality is about to come crashing down on us as we take our places in the grown up world." Hermione said before ducking one of the twins' fireworks.

"Well at least not all of us are growing up," Luna joked as they watched the twins. It was good to know that some things would never change, even with everything that happened in the war.

Luna and Neville's wedding feast was small but fun. It was only the Order and the pair's family. The party was casual and everyone had a great time congratulating the newly married couple. The best present for Neville was when he received a congratulatory note from the Queen letting him know she was happy for the pairing, looked forward to meeting him and that she hoped he would consider redesigning the gardens of the palace over the next few years as they had grown into disarray over the years the palace was unused.

The next weekend was the 'event of the year' according to Witch Weekly as it was the day of Harry and Ginny's enormous and fancy wedding at Hogwarts. Hermione and Ginny got ready with the help of a bawling Mrs. Weasley and Tonks as the mothers of the couple. Hermione was wearing a pale purple gown and Ginny was wearing a traditional white muggle wedding dress but with purple accents. Her hair was pulled up off her face with a crown of purple flowers and she looked stunning. She was wearing a new necklace that was a wedding gift from Harry it was diamonds and amethyst. It was a stunning creation that Hermione was in awe of. She thought it was probably worth more than most of the crown jewels her grandmother was in possession of.

Harry was wearing traditional black wizarding robes over a tux. Hermione had never seen him looking so happy. He was positively glowing with the knowledge that he was soon to marry his true love and soul mate. Ron was his best man and dressed much like Harry except where Harry's vest and tie were white his were purple to match Hermione's dress.

Albus was even dressed for the occasion in what appeared to be new deep purple velvet robes with silver phoenixes on them. He was beaming down at Harry who only had eyes for the end of the isle where Ginny would approach on the arm of her father. A very pregnant Tonks along with Remus were sitting in the front beaming at their son on his happy day. They knew it was the day he had been dreaming of for so long and were happy for him.

As the wedding march began all those assembled, over 500, turned to watch Ginny. She was a vision of beauty as she seemed to almost float down the isle, eyes locked on Harry and ignoring all else but her soul mate. She kissed her father as he handed her to her soon to be husband and spared a smile over to her mother and brothers who were all smiling, even though Molly was still crying.

The ceremony was beautiful and when they shared their first kiss as man and wife the golden soul mate bond glowed fiercely to show the world that the two were meant to be one. The party was underway and the food was perfect. Hermione and Ron danced the customary dance after the bride and grooms first dance and the father daughter dance, where Harry danced with Tonks and Remus even danced with Molly. Everyone had a great time dancing and Hermione enjoyed dancing with Severus for most of the evening in between taking turns dancing with each of her friends.

The surprise came when it was time for the tossing of the bouquet. When it was tossed Hermione was shocked to discover that she once again caught it, much to the displeasure of Lavender and the Patil twins who had 'divined' that Lav was going to catch it and hook up with whoever caught the garter that Harry was about to toss. Severus had been forced to partake in the silly tradition by Remus and was glaring at the single boys around him who were jostling for better positions so they could dance with Hermione if they caught it. When Harry released the garter it sailed right into Severus' outstretched hands and he smirked at the put out look on some of the boys faces as he headed over to dance with Hermione.

"You know that I am not one for divination," Harry whispered into his new wife's ear. "But this is the second bouquet Hermione had caught and now Severus catches the garter, that's got to be a good sign for the two of them."

"I agree, besides I charmed my bouquet to go to the best person along with the garter and I know Susan did the same with her bouquet." Ginny told him with a smirk. "Hopefully her parents will come around soon and they can officially be together. I know it's been a hard year on them spending so much time apart. We had to endure it as well but at least we knew we would always be together."

Before the newlyweds took off for their summer of traveling they told everyone they would be back to see Harry's new sibling and for the Royal Gala that was scheduled to be held midsummer.


	65. Revealing the Princess

Chapter 65: Revealing the Princess

The weeks leading up to the royal gala passed quickly for Hermione. She spent her time studying how to act properly for a royal. It was annoying for her to have to study something like that on her summer break when she just wanted to spend time with Severus researching potions. She was beginning to get nervous about the gala since she knew she was going to be introduced and her life would change forever. The public would know who she really was and she would never have a normal life again, her life would be like Harry's where she wouldn't be able to go anywhere without people recognizing her.

She and Ginny and Luna went shopping for their gowns and Ginny made her try almost every gown in the 5 stores they went to saying that she had to look the absolute best out of all of them. They were using the excuse that Severus was the highest ranking of the royal court and as his date she had to look the part so that Luna and the rest would not be suspicious. Hermione decided on a deep green gown with gold trim that hugged her curves and looked fabulous. The girls had just finished shopping and arrived back at Harry's to find him missing and Dobby bouncing around. "The baby is being born!" He told them over and over again until the girls quickly handed him their purchases and apparated to St. Mungo's.

They hurried past the welcome witch at the desk and made their way towards the waiting room where Harry was pacing and looking anxious. "Any news yet?" Ginny asked as she hurried up to hold him.

"Nothing yet," Harry told her with a smile. "She wasn't that far along when we came in but I haven't seen Remus since so I know nothing."

They were waiting for another few hours before Remus came out beaming. "It's a boy! I have a baby boy!" He told them before running up to Harry and pulling him into a hug. "You have a baby brother! Come on, they said you could come in now!" Harry grinned, kissed Ginny and ran after his dad.

They were finally all able to see the new baby and congratulate Tonks and Remus. Tonks was in her natural form as she was too tired to try and be her pink haired self. Their baby boy was adorable with sandy brown hair and baby blue eyes for now. "He's adorable," Molly Weasley said as she stared at her new grandson (in her eyes as she considered them extended family). "Have you decided on his name yet?"

"Yes," Remus said with tears in his eyes as he looked at Harry with a smile.

"Everyone, meet my new baby brother James Remus Lupin." Harry told them with a grin before picking up the tiny bundle into his arms and cuddling him. The rest of them left the newly expanded family alone so they could bond with their newest member. Harry had told Remus that he thought James was the perfect name since he would not use it on his own children since there had already been a James Potter and he didn't think any child should have to live up to that namesake.

"So are you ready for your debut?" Severus asked Hermione the morning of the gala. He had found her pacing the lab doing a third inventory since the beginning of the summer. Every time she was nervous she would re-inventory the store room or reorganize the library or some other task that was unneeded.

"I'm terrified," she told him honestly. "I don't really want to be the center of attention. I always hated how people fawned all over Harry when they didn't even know him and now I will be the one they all look to. It's kind of daunting."

"You'll do just fine, besides we have almost the entire night before your father makes the announcement. He said they wouldn't make it until after dinner and halfway through the dancing." Severus told her and kissed her gently.

"I'm scared they are going to take you away from me," she told him as she pressed herself into his chest. "I just have this feeling that my nana is going to make the announcement that is going to make our lives even harder."

"Let's just try and enjoy ourselves tonight and not worry about the announcement until we have to." Severus told her, "Besides, it doesn't matter what they announce I will always stay with you."

The gala was a grand affair showcasing the grandeur of the palace. It was the first time in over 20 years that an event had been hosted there and the press was out in abundance. Every witch or wizard in the royal court was invited as well as other dignitaries such as Arthur Weasley as the minister of magic and Albus Dumbledore for his numerous contributions. The lesser royals and dignitaries had all been announced already and the press had moved inside for the announcement of the royal court. Susan and Ron were standing with his parents as they waited for the rest of their friends to be announced. Victor and Annie were the first couple they recognized and then Neville and Luna followed by Mrs. Longbottom. Draco and Gabrielle were introduced shortly after the Longbottoms along with Mrs. Malfoy. The reporters went crazy when Harry and Ginny were introduced as it was their first public appearance since their wedding.

Severus gave Hermione a reassuring smile before leading her towards the door to be announced. They were announced as "Lord Severus Snape, Potions Master, Order of Merlin 1st Class and only ever recipient of the Golden Phoenix Award along with Miss Hermione Granger, Potions Mistress, Order of Merlin 1st Class."

There were lots of camera flashes and other whispers of why the highest of the royal court invited a muggle born as his date. The silence was profound before the Royal family was announced. Most people had not seen the royal family since they came back to the wizarding world and were anxious to set eyes on their rulers.

Hermione and Severus were seated next to the Prince and Princess as Severus was the next highest of the royal court. This rubbed many of the lesser royals the wrong way as they perceived it as a muggle born sitting way above her stature. After dinner a few of the court approached Severus about his decision to escort Hermione saying that she had no place at the high table let alone sitting next to the prince. "The Queen has befriended her and she is a highly respected member of wizarding society. If the Queen has no problem with where she was seated then why should you. They were informed well in advance whom I was bringing and could have easily altered the seating plan but chose not to. Personally I think it is ridiculous how many are reacting. She is a very powerful and intelligent witch and you are acting like she is someone less than you. She may not have a title but she deserves more respect for what she has done to preserve our way of life." Severus said to the men, giving them his best evil potions master look.

The dancing had yet to begin and Hermione and Severus were standing off to the side of the hall with Harry and Ginny listening to stories of the travels so far on their honeymoon. Both couples were trying to avoid the press and most of the other guests. There was a commotion from the front of the hall near where the Royal family stood greeting their guests. Before most had time to react the outer doors were slammed shut and there were 5 wizards holding the Royal family at wand point while another few were searching the crowd for any who were still in possession of their wands. All wands had supposed to have been checked at the door so that no one could harm the Royal family. Harry quickly handed over his hidden wand he had drawn when the wizard pointed his wand at Ginny instead of him as she was unarmed. Severus had quickly pulled Hermione to him in a mock hug so she could attempt to retrieve her wand from her sleeve without drawing attention, to everyone it looked like he was just comforting her.

"What do you want," The King demanded. "You have no place here nor any reason for disturbing our home."

"We have every reason for interrupting your party," the leader said stepping forward, wand trained on the prince. "We no longer feel your family is capable of ruling. Your wife and son have been gone too long from this world to know what it needs. We need and demand a ruler who will be respected by all. We demand you hand the crown down to the next and more worthy of the court, Severus Snape."

Hermione felt Severus stiffen in anger that they were making such demands, it made it sound as if he had something to do with it. He began to move the two of them closer to the action in hopes he could talk some sense into them without having them harm anyone.

"You have no authority to make demands here," The Queen replied as she glared at the men before her. "We will not renounce the throne. Our family is the direct descendents of Merlin himself. We have more power than any of the other royals and therefore it is our right to rule. I agree that I have been away from society for many years and that my son has spent more time living as a muggle than not, but the solution has already been determined without your interference. We were to announce tonight that once she was ready I would turn my crown over to my granddaughter. She is a respected member of the wizarding community and will do a wonderful job as queen. My son does not wish to become king and therefore he will be passed over for his daughter in a few years once she is ready."

"You have kept your granddaughter's identity a secret, how are we to know she is capable of ruling?" The man sneered. "She has probably been corrupted by her muggle upbringing and will never have enough power or influence to be a competent ruler."

"You may speak of me however you wish but do not speak ill of my daughter or you will be sorry," Phillip said with a growl. He was getting angry and wanted to hurt the men causing the disturbance.

Severus and Hermione were almost upon the group when the leader screamed at the prince, "You would do well to learn your place," and cast crucio on him. Hermione instantly became angrier than she ever had been along with being concerned for her father. Severus stepped back from her as she began to glow purple. Many people noticed that the queen was glowing purple as her powers were manifesting. Some of the attackers were questioning the plan as they remembered how powerful the older woman was. Hermione locked eyes with her grandmother for a second and suddenly a dazzling blue shield was erected around the royal family and the curse was cut off. The attackers were upset and began to fire curses at the bubble but nothing would penetrate it, not even unforgivables.

"Impossible!" Someone from the crowd shouted, "It takes two royals who have come into their full powers to erect Merlin's Shield! How can this be?"

Severus and Hermione quickly took advantage of the attackers' confusion and stunned all of them. They had not turned over their wands, since Hermione was royalty she was exempt and Severus just refused to. They quickly had all the men down and subdued with the help of the aurors in attendance. Harry sneered at the leader and made his ropes extra tight.

Hermione quickly ran to her father, ignoring the gasps as she was able to pass through the bubble. She saw he was still struggling with the curse and was in a lot of pain. "Sev! The potion!" She yelled to him as she helped her mother to sit her father up.

One of the less intelligent reporters saw that Hermione was able to pass through the bubble and hurried forward to try and take photographs of the prince. He was tossed halfway across the room by the bubble. Severus approached the bubble after fishing the Winter's Tale potion from his robes. Hermione reached out of the protective shield and pulled the potion towards her before pouring it down her father's throat. They all were relieved when he relaxed as the pain dissipated.

"Thank you princess," her father said and pulled her into a hug. "And thank you for taking care of those men as well."

Hermione helped her father up and turned to her mother, "Are you alright mum?" She asked and her mother nodded and hugged her as well. "Nana, Pop are you ok?"

"We are fine sweetheart," the king replied with a smile. "You never told us you had come into your powers."

"During the war," Hermione told them, "When Voldemort held me hostage. What is this shield and how do we make it disappear?" She asked her grandmother.

"This is Merlin's Shield. It can only be created by the combined powers of two royals who have their full powers. It is used to protect the royal family and only royalty can pass through unharmed. It is the most powerful magical shield there is. I'm not sure how to remove it," the queen replied. "It has been hundreds of years since two royals have come into their powers. Perhaps we just concentrate on the fact that we are safe again." The blue shield flickered away after a few moments and the crowd began to get restless as they realized many important things had just happened and many realized the identity of the princess.

Queen Amelia stood upon the dais behind her, "May I have everyone's attention please," she called and the room came to order. "Since most of you have already realized the impact of what just happened, it is now my pleasure to introduce you to my granddaughter, your princess and future queen. Many of you will recognize her by the name she has been called since her birth, Hermione Granger."

Hermione joined her family on the platform to tremendous applause from the crowd as well as some very shocked looks from her friends, especially Ron who looked like his eyes were about to bug out of his head. She smiled politely to the crowd and took her place next to her father. She kept her polite smile on her face to hide her nervousness. She gazed out at the crowd to spot those she knew. Neville, Luna, Draco, Gabrielle and Harry all seemed happy for her and although surprised didn't seem too affected. The Weasley's were another story. Susan had been unable to get Ron to close his mouth and both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked stunned. She glanced at Victor and Annie to see that they were shocked as well but Annie looked quite happy. Hermione figured she was looking forward to work for her. The person in the crowd that caught her attention the most was Sylvester Spinnet, he had been given a title from his late cousin Malcolm Baddock. He had been furious when he learned that he would not be able to court Hermione and now he realized why, there was no way he was capable of being king. He then also understood that Hermione most likely never knew she was betrothed before he put his foot in it, he felt very ashamed with how he treated her.

Severus was happy for her but it was easy for those who knew both of them to see that they were both nervous; it was as if they were waiting for some bomb to drop. The reporters were let forward to ask questions of the royal family. "Princess Hermione, when did you find out about your heritage?"

"I was informed last summer before I began my university studies." She told them, trying to keep her answers concise and vague.

"May we inquire as to why your identity was not announced until now?" Another reporter asked.

Her father fielded this question, "I wanted to allow her to finish her schooling without the pressures of being the royal princess. I had a hard time concentrating on my education when all my classmates were vying for my attentions."

"When will the betrothal be announced?" A reporter who had read about Hermione asked.

"We will be announcing her betrothal later this evening," The queen announced and all her friends noticed Severus pale and Hermione look on the verge of tears.

"Do you know who you are betrothed to?" Someone asked her and she was only able to shake her head no and try to keep from crying in public.

"Her betrothed is a wonderful man and will make a great king. We know they will be very happy together even if both are against the idea of an arranged marriage." The queen spoke as she noticed Victoria grasping Hermione's arm to keep her steady. "That will be all the questions for now. Please enjoy the remainder of the party."

Hermione quickly descended the platform and made her way to her friends. Severus took her in his arms and tried to sooth her. He was glad when Ginny came up as well and tried to calm the distraught girl. "It will be alright," Ginny told her calmly. "Everything will work out how you wish it to." Hermione calmed at that knowing that Ginny was a seer and would not say something like that if it were not true. She spent the next hour or so talking to her friends about being the princess. Severus never left her side and she was grateful for it. She was using him as her support to make it through the evening.

Severus and Hermione had just finished dancing with each other and were waiting for the announcement. "I'm scared," she told him quietly so as not to be overheard by anyone.

"We'll get through it," He told her giving her a reassuring smile. "I promise I won't leave you." She did not have time to respond when her grandmother stepped forward again and motioned that she join her on the platform.

"This is it, now we find out how difficult the rest of our lives will be," she whispered to him before joining her family once again.

"I want to thank everyone for coming tonight. Hopefully the next gala we have will not be interrupted as this one was. I will soon be announcing the name of man betrothed to my granddaughter. He is a very talented wizard and a pillar of wizarding society having earned quite a few distinguished awards for his efforts in the war. His mother and I were great friends and were very happy to betroth him to any daughter my son may have as we were disappointed that we both gave birth to boys and were unable to see our children we each other. Now it makes me happy to know that my granddaughter will marry this fine man." The queen said to all those gathered.

Hermione was once again being supported by her mother. She couldn't believe they would just force her into the betrothal when they knew she loved Severus, it was so unfair. They lied to her all her life and now they were forcing her into marriage to someone she didn't even know when she was already in love.

"It is my honor to announce my granddaughter Princess Hermione Granger Kensington's betrothal to Lord Severus Snape." Amelia announced with a part smile part smirk at the gob-smacked man standing with his eyes trained on Hermione.

Severus was in shock, he was the mysterious man his love was betrothed to. He was to marry Hermione; the thought had not quite sunk in before he was brought out of his shock when the entire royal court began to applaud. Hermione was shocked as well; she looked back and forth between her parents to assure herself that she had not just miss heard. Once she processed the information she launched herself off the platform and into Severus' arms.

She didn't realize she was crying with happiness and he held her secure in his arms, raining kisses upon her hair. "I told you that I would never leave you," he told her quietly, "and now I never have to. I love you Hermione, more than anything and I never want to be apart from you." He said as he gently pulled himself from her and dropped to one knee in front of her, finally able to do the one thing he had been waiting for what seemed a life to do. "I have been in love with you for longer than I know. Now there is nothing stopping me from being with you." He pulled the ring out of his pocket where he had been carrying it for a while. "Will you marry me?"

Hermione was smiling at him, her eyes still sparkling with tears. "Oh Sev," she said choked up. "I love you so much of course I'll marry you. You make me the happiest I've ever been." She told him as he slipped the gorgeous diamond ring on her finger. He stood and kissed her. The kiss was intense with both of them forgetting they were in the middle of crowd and all eyes were trained on them. Ginny was so happy for her friends and watched in awe as the golden glow of soul mates began to surround them. There were many gasps from others around the hall as they all saw the formation of a soul bond between their future king and queen. All were awed at the experience. Hermione's family was also surprised but happy for them.

As they broke the kiss they once again became aware of their surroundings. Severus saw the glow and smiled as Hermione grinned and said, "Soul mates, have you been dreaming of me as well?" She asked him as they made their way up to the platform with her family.

"Almost every night since I was young, I dreamt of you before you were born Mia my love." He told her softly in her ear.

"I as well," she told him and they took their rightful place beside her parents. "Nothing will keep us apart now. Are you ready to be my prince?"

"No love, I am ready to be your king," he said with a smirk. "I guess this means we get to live happily ever after now. Is that not what happens to all the princesses in those muggle fairy tales?"

"I like the sound of happily ever after," Hermione said with a grin. "All our friends are happy and content, we are happy, my family is once again where it belongs, and the world is safe and finally crawling out of the darkness. Yes, I think we will be able to manage a happily ever after."


	66. Epilogue

Chapter 66: Epilogue

Severus and Hermione were married the next summer after she completed her apprenticeship with McGonagall. Severus left Hogwarts and the two focused on getting ready to take the crown. Five years after the defeat of Voldemort Hermione and Severus were crowned King and Queen.

Harry and Ginny were exceedingly happy. Harry loved working as an auror but made sure he spent plenty of time with his family and friends. A little over a year after their wedding Ginny gave birth to their first child, a boy named Sirius Harold Potter and two years after that to twin girls Lillian Rose and Molly Ginevra Potter. They had another son 5 years later named Remus James Potter. Once little Remy had left for Hogwarts Harry finally took the job the wizarding world had wanted him to, he allowed Arthur to retire and became the youngest ever minister of magic at the age of 37, almost 20 years after Voldemort's defeat.

Remus and Tonks were content with their small family and loved baby James considerably. They both continued to teach at Hogwarts for many years, even after their children and grandchildren had children of their own.

Draco and Gabrielle waited to start their family until Gabrielle had finished school and established herself as the leading charms expert in the world. They had two children the heir of the Malfoy line Nicodemus Kallias Malfoy and an adorable little girl Kelsey Naomi Malfoy. Together they helped clear the Malfoy name of all the damage that Draco's father had done.

Susan and Ron were very happy and after 5 years of marriage decided to start on the next generation of Weasley's. Susan quit her job as she had a full time job raising her 6 boys and 1 girl (seems like a trend!). They had Brock, Macy, Logan and Garret then twin boys Arden and Arthur (Art), and finally their baby and only girl Paige Holly Weasley. Ron became one of the world's best keepers and played for the Cannons and the English National team.

Neville and Luna were happily married and Neville became the head gardener for the Royal family, even taking care of the King and Queen's personal potions ingredient garden. They had one son Nyle Carson Longbottom as Luna was quite busy writing and operating the Quibber, which had become a well respected magazine. Nyle was the same age as Garret Weasley and Kelsey Malfoy and the three were an inseparable trio much like the Golden Trio had been in their first years at Hogwarts.

Justin and Hannah were married a few months before Severus and Hermione but were separated 5 years later as they were better off as friends although neither ever remarried. Justin went to work for the ministry and Hannah became a medi-witch and eventually took over for Poppy when she retired. Colin and Dennis opened a combined photography and portrait studio in Diagon Alley and ended up both marring muggle women and having powerful magical children proving Hermione's theories true.

The rest of the Weasley clan was well. Molly and Arthur loved spending time with their grandchildren. Bill and Fleur had a little girl, Charlie eventually married Jasmine and they had two boys and Fred and George finally married Angelina and Alicia and each had a set of fraternal twins (boy and girl) within 2 weeks of each other. The foursome were a force to be reckoned with and most thought they were quadruplets as the two families lived next door to each other.

It took Hermione and Severus several years to be ready to produce and heir to the royal line. They had both been quite content to life their lives without children but knew they had to eventually pass the crown on to someone. They had a little girl 14 years after they were married and named her Skylar Rosaline Snape. They were very surprised when their baby fell in love with a Potter. Now many would think there was not too much of a problem with that as Remy Potter was only 7 years older than her, but it was not Remy Potter that she fell for it was Sirius Potter (Harry's oldest) who was 15 years her senior and who Ginny had given up on as a permanent bachelor as he was 35 when they began dating (Sky was 20). Severus was happy for his baby but hated the idea that his little girl was marrying the namesake of one man he used to loathe.

The wizarding world was finally at peace and after Hermione released her research into bloodlines and power the prejudices against muggle borns and half-bloods began to die away. During her reign as Queen the wizarding world more than doubled its size and once again there all magic communities and the halls of Hogwarts and all the other wizarding schools were full of students. Over time the fear of the dark was overcome and the world had been healed, truly they were living in a happily ever after.

_**Author's note: Thank you for reading my stories. I apologize for rushing the end of the story but I wanted it finished before book 6 came out. I do not know if I will continue to write fan fiction or not now that the new book will be out and I am soon to be a mommy. It may take me a while to get back to writing. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my stories as well as everyone who has read them. I hope they entertained you and enjoy Half Blood Prince as JK truly is a master. God Bless! Redfrog**_


End file.
